Total Drama Zero Sum
by 16Doobop13
Summary: On a new island with an all new cast, Chris McLean hosts another season of Total Drama! Four Teams, and a few new twists make this one of the most intense seasons of Total Drama yet! From only having a quarter of a legitimate campsite to idols that can only be played by certain players, this season is one of the most dramatic and intense Total Drama Seasons ever! Finale Is Up! R&R
1. Preview

It's A Brand New Season Of Total Drama!

A New Island!

Chris:"Welcome to Camp Nui Kaua!"

"Thanks to it's location, we're technically off the grid, so we don't need permission to film here! Really cuts down on the paperwork!"

Four Teams!

Chris: "You'll each be divided into teams based on the four elements of nature!"

Water Team-The Killer Waves-(Logo: Blue Killer Whale)

Earth Team-The Violent Quakes-(Logo: Green Mole)

Fire Team-The Raging Flames-(Logo: Red Dragon)

Air Team-The Screaming Winds-(Logo: White Eagle)

It's a Zero Sum Game!

Chris: "This Season, the Winning Team gets to spin the Wheel of Reward, and take over one of the luxuries from the Losing Team! Try to get something that'll help your team's camp life!

The Sixteen Team 'Luxuries'!:

1:Team Cabin

2: Chef Makes Breakfast

3: Mattresses

4: Team Couch

5: Team Shower

6: Team Outhouse

7: Chicken Coop

8: Personal Towels

9: Charcoal Powered Grill

10: A Bag of Charcoal

11: Canoe

12: Fishing Spear

13: Snorkeling Equipment

14: Self-Filtering Water Bottles

15: Chef Makes Dinner

16: Team Hot Tub

The Return of The Invincibility Statue!:

Chris: "Hidden around the island are various clues to the location of four McLean Immunity Tikis, one for each element, so I'll know if you try to use the same one again. And remember, only someone from the original corresponding team can use their elemental Tiki!"

And…

Twenty Four Brand New Contestants!(introduced in a boy-girl-boy-girl fashion)

Team: The Screaming Winds

"I'm getting some bad vibes from them…"

[Hubert-The Detective]

"And my vibes are never wrong."

"You expect me to do _that_?"

[Katelyn-The Rich Kid]

"And ruin my new clothes? Uh, No thank you…"

"I just had to stop and lend a hand…"

[Damon-The Bleeding Heart]

"I couldn't stand to see such a helpless creature."

"I didn't come here to socialize."

[Carys-The Lone Wolf]

"So just leave me alone."

"I've been meaning to wash up…"

[Alcott-The Social Outcast]

"But I've just been too preoccupied."

"If we lose this challenge…"

[Twilight-The Tough Girl]

"I'll personally see you eliminated."

Team: The Killer Waves

"I have no room for villains on my team!"

[Isaac-The White Knight]

"Your reign of terror ends tonight!"

"This here island is so enchantin'!"

[Perci-The Southern Belle]

"Nothin' at all like the boring fields I see back home!"

"What would you say to an alliance between us?"

[Davon-The Pretty Boy]

"The beautiful folk should stick together, should they not?"

"Why are you being nice during a competition?"

[Artemis-The Ice Queen]

"It's making me sick to my stomach!"

"I didn't give you the lead so that you could lose it!"

[Victor-The Brick House]

"I guess it's up to me to carry us after all."

"I love everyone on this team so much!"

[Melody-The Femme Fatale]

"After all, they're all so stupid."

Team: The Violent Quakes

"I'm sure I could locate for you."

[Oswald-The Gentleman Thief]

"If you'd do me the favor of having lunch with me."

"I know that he's on the enemy team…"

[Nublina-The Angel on Earth]

"But I'm still worried about him, regardless!"

"I think I have an idea…"

[Donovan-The Hotshot]

"It's a huge risk, but I know I can pull it off!"

"Don't go easy on me just because I'm a girl!"

[Rudo-The Girl Next Door]

"I'm going to give this challenge my all!"

"Signing up was a bad idea."

[Zastin-The Dungeon Master]

"I'm a quest giver, not a quest taker."

"Say what you want about me.."

[Freya-The Soubrette]

"But when I see cute guys, I can't help a little flirting."

Team: The Raging Flames

"*Siiiiigh* She's so beautiful…"

[Liu-Ten - The Hopeless Romantic]

"If only I could spend more time with her.."

"Eeep! I-I'm s-so sorry!"

[Kaede-The Inferiority Complex]

"I-I'll t-t-try not to get in your w-way next time!"

"There's someone better than me for just about anything…"

[Conlan-The Jack of All Trades]

"That said, no one is better than me at _everything_."

"...it's nice…"

[Eliana-The Quiet Chick]

"...to meet you…."

"Ya' can't let the others walk over ya'."

[Peter-The City Boy]

"If ya' don't like somethin' suck it up an' put your foot down!"

"You can claim I'm the only threat, but..."

[Helen-The Class President]

"I still believe in the strength of my teammates!"

The Po'ino Bonfire and Mode of Elimination

Chris: "If I call your name, come up and grab a tiki. The poor soul to not have their name called will be forced to walk…

The Coals Of Shame (a bridge leading off of the island made entirely of heated coals).

Who Will Win The $1,000,000 Grand Prize?

Find Out On…

Total Drama Zero Sum!


	2. Ep 1: Aloha, Camp Nui Kaua Part 1

*Prelude: An Explanation of The Game*

"Welcome to Lake Nui Kaua!" Chris McLean exclaimed as a camera being held by an intern followed him around a very tropical looking island. "We're here on a small island in the middle of the lake because legally, it's off the grid, so I don't need to get permission to host a season here! Really cuts down on the paperwork! Great to have our own private island now, isn't it, Chef?"

"This place sucks." Chef grumbled as the camera panned to Chef, who was setting up an outhouse confessional. "Had to build all these crummy buildings myself. I can't believe you even managed to get another season started. Just when I think I can stop cooking for this dang show."

"Hey!" Chris's hand motions the camera back over to him. "Let's keep only what's necessary in the shot alright? If you're confused, just keep it focused on my face and follow me. Comprende?"

The camera bobbed up and down.

"Alright then." Chris turned around and began to walk through what could barely constitute as a camp.

"In this season of Total Drama, 24 new and unsuspecting campers will be brought here, to our beautiful Camp Nui Kaua, where they will be split into separate teams and compete in various challenges each week in order to avoid the dreaded elimination ceremony, where the losing team will vote one of its members off of the island. After the votes are tallied, all but one camper will receive a Nui Kaua tiki. The camper that does not receive a tiki will be eliminated and lose their chance at the million dollar grand prize. This will continue until only two campers are left standing, where they will compete in one final challenge for all the mulah . Now, because we didn't have the budget to to create a full fledged camp for every single team, we've decided to give this season a special twist! But hey, more on that later, yeah? So sit back and get ready for the most intense season of Total Drama yet! This is Total Drama: Zero Sum!"

*Total Drama Theme Song Plays*

* * *

Episode 1: Aloha, Camp Nui Kaua

"Welcome!" Chris said. "Total Drama Sum Zero is about to start! 24 losers, I mean campers, are about to arrive and be sorted into their teams. Let's meet them shall we? It looks like the first one is already arriving."

A boat pulled up to the dock of Camp Nui Kaua, and a short girl with long black hair in pigtails, wearing a dark blue dress stepped onto the dock. She looked around the island and lake with wonder in her reddish eyes.

"Rudo Fletcher!" Chris announced. "Congratulations! You're the first contestant to arrive!"

"I am?" Rudo gasped. "I'm not too early am I? I might have gotten a little too excited to participate."

[Rudo-The Girl Next Door]

"Don't worry about it." Chris shook his head and smiled before leaning in to the camera and whispering. "It's not my fault I'm irresistible."

"So, what is this place?' Rudo asked as she looked around.

"Welcome to Camp Nui Kaua!" Chris gestured. "It's where you'll be staying for the next few weeks."

"There's only one cabin?" Rudo asked confused. "And I don't see a mess hall anywhere."

"Hey, hey, keep it down will you?" Chris shushed her. "You'll spoil the special surprise! You just sit there and look cute while our next contestant arrives!" He gestured as another boat pulled up to the dock.

"Don-o-van!" Chris held up a high five.

"Host-man, Chris!" Donovan, a dark skinned young man with a buzz cut, high fived Chris as he walked by. "It's great to be here. I'm already raring to get into our first challenge, man."

[Donovan-The Hotshot]

"'Sup?" Donovan held out a hand to Rudo. "Name's Donovan. Nice to meet you."

"Rudo." Rudo smiled as she shook Donovan's hand. "I hope we can get along."

"Moving on…" Chris said as he announced the next boat to arrive.

A girl with long dark blue hair stepped off. She was dressed in traditional japanese clothing, and her glistening blue eyes shifted around nervously.

"Kaede, you okay?" Chris asked. "You're looking a little pale."

"I-I'm fine." Kaede said nervously. "I-I'll do my best to not looks as pale from now on!"

[Kaede-The Inferiority Complex]

"Yo, lighten up." Donovan smiled. "Aren't you excited to be here?"

"I-I s-suppose so…" Kaede agreed.

"Then try smiling." Rudo smiled. "It'll make you feel a little more at ease, I promise."

Kaede let herself smile for a split second before the next contestant's boat rammed into the dock and a very tall and muscular young man with a red crew cut walked out.

"Victor…" Chris announced the young man as a contestant.

"I hope you can pay for those damages bro."

"Whatever." Victor humphed as he walked to the far end of the dock and set down a large suitcase. When he noticed it was making the dock creak, he picked it back up to avoid any further damages.

[Victor-The Brick House]

The next boat pulled up, and out walked a sleek young lady with red lips and dark brown hair. She was wearing a black midriff tank top and navy blue jeans. She gave everyone stares with her dark brown eyes and walked towards the end of the dock that Victor had just returned from.

"Nice to meet you too, Carys." Chris called out.

Carys took out a book and began to read it.

"Sure thing, yeah." She waved Chris's words away as though they were nothing.

[Carys-The Lone Wolf]

"Excuse me," The next contestant said as he stepped onto the dock. He had bright blue eyes and even brighter blonde hair gelled back so that his face was clearly visible. "My name is Davon Le Rouge. Am I correct in assuming that this is the location of the new Total Drama season?"

[Davon-The Pretty Boy]

"Davon, glad you could join us!" Chris responded as Davon walked by each contestant, giving a charming wink to each of them. He managed to make Rudo and Kaede blush, and both Victor and Donovan even gave him friendly smiles.

When he did the same to Carys, she rolled her eyes and turned away from him.

He shrugged with a smile and moved back to where the other contestants were as another boat arrived at the dock.

A lean and sexy young woman walked out of it. She had long platinum blonde hair and violet eyes that seemed to sparkle along with her fair skin. She was wearing already wearing a pink bikini.

She had captured each of the boys' undivided attention.

"Freya." Chris smiled. "Enchanting entrance, as always."

"Teehee, thanks Chris." Freya giggled with a smile.

[Freya-The Soubrette]

She stood next to Victor and Davon.

Davon gave her a wink as he had done with all the other contestants.

Freya winked back.

Davon blushed and looked away to distract himself.

Neither of them noticed how red Victor's face had gotten from Freya's proximity.

Another boat pulled up to the dock.

A tan-skinned young man with short black hair walked off of the boat.

He was wearing a red dress shirt and black dress pants.

"Looking fancy, Liu-Ten." Chris complemented him.

"Thanks Chris." Liu-Ten smiled. "I'm super excited to be here, so I thought I'd try to make a good first impression.

[Liu-Ten - The Hopeless Romantic]

"With snappy clothes like that," Davon interjected. "You're sure to make a wonderful first impression."

"You think so?' Liu-Ten asked as he looked at his clothes. "It's not too much?"

"Not at all." Davon shook his head.

"Hey, you'll have plenty of time to gossip about fashion on your own time." Chris said as he gestured to the next contestant that had arrived. "Eliana here is hard enough to hear as it is!"

"...glad to... ….be here…" Eliana mumbled in a barely audible tone. She seemed to be trying to hide her pink eyes in her black hair as she walked towards where Carys was still reading, and sat down on the dock.

[Eliana-The Quiet Chick]

"Next up…" Chris said as the next contestant arrived on the boat.

"Alcott Sumeria!" A boy with shaggy brown hair covering his eyes walked off of the boat. He looked around.

"What is that smell?" Freya asked as she plugged her nose.

"It is perhaps a tad pungent." Davon agreed.

"Dude…" Donovan said. "Did you forget to shower or something?"

"I've been meaning to." Alcott stated. "But this past week's been busy."

[Alcott-The Social Outcast]

All of the contestants gave a collective 'ew' as Chris hurried Alcott closer towards the island than the rest of the other contestants.

"You can stay there and keep to yourself for a while. Maybe sneak a quick shower in, alright? Just, don't embarrass us on national TV 'kay?!"

"Sure." Alcott agreed as Chris returned to the dock and noticed another contestant had arrived.

"Melody! So glad to see that you could join us."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world, Chris." Melody grinned. She brushed her long brown hair behind her shoulder as her hazel eyes moved over the other contestants as though they were prey.

"I can't wait to start playing." She gave a coy grin.

[Melody-The Femme Fatale]

She slowly walked down the dock, sizing up each of the contestants.

The only one to not turn their eyes away from her gaze was Freya. For a small second, the two had each other locked in cold death stares.

"And here's our next player!" Chris announced, causing the two women to look over at the young man who had just gotten off the boat.

He had satin blonde hair in a messy bedhead. He was wearing a pair of black framed rectangular glasses, as well as a blue zipperless hoodie and jeans along with red nike shoes.

"Hu-bert!" Chris stated. "You excited to be here or what?"

"It certainly looks like a fun time." Hubert smiled as he looked over the other contestants so far, spending prolonged amounts of time on Victor, Melody and Carys.

[Hubert-The Detective]

"Very interesting." He said as he took his place with the other contestants.

"What?" Carys asked as she noticed Hubert kept looking over at her.

"Nothing." Hubert replied as he pushed in his glasses. "Was just curious what you were reading."

"None of your business." Carys stated bluntly as she turned to the next page of her book.

*Tooot*Tooot*

"Hey, y'all!" A girl in a green dress descended from her boat onto the dock. Under the green sun hat she was wearing was a head of long fiery red hair that began to flow as a breeze past by the island.

"Name's Persephone Porter! But y'all can call me Perci if ya' want. I'm most excited to be here! An' I hope we can all get along!"

[Perci-The Southern Belle]

"Perci! Glad to see you here!" Chris smiled. "How was the boat ride?"

"Oh it was so excitin'!" Perci replied as she gripped her sun hat close to her chest. "I can't wait to go on another one!"

As she walked passed Donovan, he smiled at her. Perci hid a blushing face in her sun hat.

"And who do we have here?" Chris asked as a small ferry pulled in followed by a large yacht.

A young boy with messy orange hair stepped out of the ferry, and walked up to Chris.

"Hey Chris!" He held up a hand in a wave. "Nice to finally be here."

[Conlan-The Jack of All Trades]

"Glad to have you Conlan." Chris waved Conlan away. "But uh, you wouldn't happen to have brought that yacht here yourself would you?"

"What? Nah. I took that ferry here." Conlan pointed to the tiny ferry just in front of the yacht.

"T-then w-who took the-?" Kaede began to stammer before a girl dressed in a white fur coat stepped off of the yacht. She was wearing sunglasses and had her long blonde hair tied in a ponytail and resting on her left shoulder.

She took the coat off to reveal a pink top and blue skinny jeans along with black open toed shoes.

"Can I get the servant to take my coat?" She asked. "It's way too hot out here."

"Uh, Katelyn, we don't have any servants here." Chris informed her. "You're gonna have to carry that around yourself. Or leave it at your team's camp. Your choice really."

"Ugh." Katelyn took off her sunglasses to reveal stormy blue eyes. "You'll be hearing from Mother about this."

[Katelyn-The Rich Kid]

"I'll take the coat off your hands." The next contestant tapped her shoulder.

Katelyn turned around to see a boy with golden blonde hair and dark green eyes. He was wearing a pink polo shirt and cargo shorts. "It's the least I can do after stowing away on your lovely yacht to get here."

"Oswald!" Chris smiled. "Please, take her coat! Anything to shut her up!" He snapped towards Katelyn, who turned her head away like a cat refusing a meal as she handed Oswald the fur coat.

"Man, this is pretty expensive." He said. "I'll have to be extra careful with it. Care to give me a kiss for good luck?"

[Oswald-The Gentleman Thief]

"You'll be fine without one." Katelyn refused.

"I figured." Oswald sighed.

"If you knew that was her answer, why did you even ask?" Melody asked.

"Are you...jealous?" Oswald grinned. "Would you rather I asked you?"

"I'd rather you not so obviously pander to other players." Melody said before looking away.

Hubert adjusted his glasses again as he looked at Oswald.

"There a problem?" Oswald asked Hubert as he stood next to him, holding the white fur coat.

"No. I just think you'll be fun to play with." Hubert said.

"Well, I think just about anyone would be more fun than _her_." Oswald used a free finger to point to the next contestant who was giving absolutely everyone the evil eye.

She was in a white short skirt, red shoes, and had her chocolate hair tied in a wavy ponytail going down her neck. She stared at both Hubert and Oswald and gave them the same evil eye she had given everyone else thus far.

"I expected better competition." She lectured Chris. "I will also be sorely disappointed if you put me on a bad team."

"Rest assured Artemis," Chris said. "That I don't really care! You just do your best to get along with everyone and try not to get booted too early alright?"

[Artemis-The Ice Queen]

Artemis crossed her arms and huffed as she moved down the line of contestants.

"And here comes Isaac!" Chris exclaimed as a boy with a very muscular build left the boat he had arrived on.

"I have arrived!" He announced. "I wish for all of us to have fun playing this game together! May the most righteous among us take home the million!"

[Isaac-The White Knight]

"Ugh, you sound like some sort of sanctimonious priest." Artemis scoffed. "We aren't here to get along. We're here to battle each other for a cash prize."

"I believe that everyone is a good person in their heart of hearts that wishes to get along." Isaac explained himself. "Even you will meet someone here that you will later call a friend, I assure you."

"The only thing you're assuring me of is how annoying you are."

"C-could the two of you please calm down?" A girl dressed in white robes asked as she descended from her boat. She had incredibly pale skin and fluffy white hair as though it was made of cotton.

Liu-Ten's eyes widened as the girl landed on the dock.

"Nublina, nice of you to join us." Chris announced her.

[Nublina-The Angel on Earth]

"I'm very grateful for the opportunity." Nublina smiled and looked at everyone.

"And I can't wait to get to know each and every one of you!"

A twenty sided die rolled up to Nublina's feet.

"Sorry." A boy behind her said. "My hand slipped. Could you get that for me?"

"Oh, uh, sure." Nublina picked up the die and handed it to the boy behind her.

He had shaggy black bedhead hair and sported a rather thick neck beard.

"Zastin Grove." Chris announced. "Glad you could find your way here."

"It wasn't a problem. I played a few rounds with the crew on the boat. They were more than creative enough to create a pretty sweet campaign."

[Zastin-The Dungeon Master]

"This is the competition?" Zastin asked as he looked at the twenty sided die that Nublina had picked up for him. "I don't suppose many of you will want to sit around and play much."

"Sorry. I don't do recreational games." Carys said.

"I'd play." Both Rudo and Conlan shrugged before looking at each other. "You'd play?" They both asked each other at the same time.

"I'd play too." Alcott said as he raised a hand from further down the dock.

"Hey!" Chris snapped. "Let's keep the focus on _my_ game alright? Play with your teammates on your own time. For now, let's welcome our next three contestants!"

Chris gestured to the three contestants who had shown up.

The first was a girl with long black hair and violet eyes. She was in a school uniform and looked around with a certain air of authority about her.

"Helen…" Chris introduced her.

"It's nice to meet all of you." Helen gave a small bow. "My name is Helen. I hope we can keep things civil between us."

[Helen-The Class President]

The next girl had choppy brown hair save for one pink highlight on the left side of her head. She also had heterochromia, where here right eye was a bright blue, but her left eye was a dark green. She was dressed in rather punk-like clothes, and she seemed to be wearing a perpetual frown.

"Twilight…" Chris introduced her.

"Twilight Church." She announced. "Don't step on me, and I won't step on you. Keep that in mind."

[Twilight-The Tough Girl]

"And Peter!" Chris announced the boy that had arrived.

He was dressed in a fedora and a tweed jacket along with khaki pants and black moccasins.

"Peter Doyle. I grew up in the downtown, so I know my way around." He announced as he took his place with the other contestants.

[Peter-The City Boy]

"How ya' doin'?" He asked Kaede, who quickly turned away from him.

"F-f-fine. I'm doing f-fine." She answered, still cowering. "H-how are y-you?"

"Ehhh, I could be worse off." Peter sighed as he put a hand in his pocket.

"Alright!" Chris smiled. "Now that we have...oh wait a minute...I only see twenty three of you. We're missing one."

He looked at the clipboard holding the names of all the contestants.

"Damon Woods? Is Damon here? Anyone see him on their way over?"

Everyone shook their head.

"Well, I can't continue the game until I have 24 of you." Chris continued. "So we're going to have to wait until he shows up."

"Ugggghhh." All the campers groaned in unison.

"If you want a place to vent your frustration, feel free to use our confessional outhouse!" Chris pointed to where Chef was standing near a barely finished outhouse.

"I don't get paid enough for this." Chef grumbled.

* * *

Confessional: Artemis

"I don't know who this Damon kid is, but he's making me spend far more time around these losers than I'd like too, and now that I've gone into this smelly piece of crap to vent my frustration, which hasn't helped by the way, I'm determined to see this late kid go home first."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Peter

"What is this crud? I need to use this crummy toilet to dump my feel-ohhhh…" He tips his hat down. "I think I get da' joke now. Feelin' kinda' embarrassed, but whatev's. Just hope this Woods kid arrives soon. I don't like waiting. It's why I tried to be the last john here."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Conlan

"Alright, so thirty minutes had passed by, and Zastin took Rudo and I over and we legit began to play a DnD session right there on the end of the dock while we waited. It was pretty nice. She was this Warlock and I was a Cleric and we were both finding a way to lift a curse from her. It really helped pass the time, and then, just when we were reaching the climax of this adventure…

...The guy finally shows up."

End Confessional.

* * *

*Honk*

Damon Wood's boat honked as it dropped him off at the dock.

The campers all began to crowd around him.

"Argh."

"Finally."

"'Bout time."

"Let's get started."

"Would everyone just shut up?" Chris asked.

All the campers stopped talking.

Chris turned to Damon. The boy had dirty blonde hair in a terribly uneven haircut, and his face was full of blemishes. He had a long scar going across his forehead and nose as well.

"Ew, you _must_ be the servant, with the hideous way you look." Katelyn faultily reasoned.

"Sorry." Damon shrugged the insult off. "But I'm Damon Woods. Sorry for making you guys wait."

[Damon-The Bleeding Heart]

"Wait we did!" Chris exclaimed. "Damon, dude, what were you doing that made you take such a long time to get here?"

Damon was about to explain when Chris stopped him.

"You know what? Use the confession can for it later. Right now, I've got teams to sort you guys into!"

* * *

Confessional: Damon

"I got to my boat, but I noticed that there was a seagull was stuck in those bottle holders so, I had our boat pick it up and help get out of those things, but we couldn't just let it go because it was injured, so we called an animal rescue team to come take care of it and nurse it back to health, and they turned out to be really nice people, who were missing their lunch because of it, so I personally cooked them their lunch for the day and we all ate together before they left, and that's when we finally made our way over here to the camp!"

End Confessional.

* * *

Location: The Po'ino Bonfire

"Welcome to Camp Nui Kaua's first Po'ino Bonfire!" Chris announced cheerfully as he pulled out a bag.

"Each of you lovely campers will come up when I call your name and receive your first Nui Kaua tiki! The tiki represents your safety on the island. If you or your team is headed to an elimination ceremony here at the bonfire, you better hope your name is called so you can receive one of these bad boys. Now, each tiki is color coded to match one of each of the four natural elements. The white tikis are air, the blue tikis are water, the green tikis are earth, and the red tikis are fire. Once you have your tiki, please go stand on the mat corresponding to your element."

Chris held the bag out.

"Ladies first!" He announced. "Come up and grab one, girls."

The female campers all crowded around the bag and quickly took their various tikis and headed to their mats.

On the Air Mat:

Katelyn

Carys

Twilight

On the Water Mat:

Persephone

Artemis

Melody

On the Earth Mat:

Nublina

Rudo

Freya

On the Fire Mat:

Kaede

Eliana

Helen

"Now…" Chris dropped the first bag and grabbed a second one.

"Time for the dudes to come up and grab a tiki."

The male contestants all grabbed tikis from out of the bag and walked to where their element was represented.

On the Air Mat:

Hubert

Damon

Alcott

On the Water Mat:

Isaac

Davon

Victor

On the Earth Mat:

Oswald

Donovan

Zastin

On the Fire Mat:

Liu-Ten

Conlan

Peter

"Alright!" Chris smiled. "Look around at everyone on your mat, because those five people are your new teammates, whom you'll be living with for the rest of your time on this show!"

"Four teams?" Hubert asked. "There's never been that many before."

"Oh, you'll see why eventually, I assure you." Chris reminded him as he winked at Chef, who gave a quiet laugh. "But for now, let me give you all your team names."

He turned to the campers on the Air Mat.

"Hubert, Katelyn, Damon, Carys, Alcott, and Twilight. From this moment on, you six will be known as The Screaming Winds!" He tossed a banner their way. Carys caught it and unfolded it.

The logo was a pure white eagle that appeared to be screeching.

Chris then turned to the campers on the Water Mat.

"Isaac, Persephone, Davon, Artemis, Victor, and Melody. As of this moment, you six are officially The Killer Waves!" He tossed a banner their way. Isaac and Victor seemed to be vying for control of the banner when Melody caught it and unfolded it.

The logo was a large blue killer whale, jumping out of the ocean.

Chris shifted his attention towards the campers on the Earth Mat.

"Oswald, Nublina, Donovan, Rudo, Zastin, and Freya. The six of you are now known as The Violent Quakes!" He tossed a banner their way. Oswald quickly caught the banner and unfolded it.

The logo was a large mole digging through the ground, and it was forest green in color.

"And finally." Chris turned towards the campers on the Fire Mat.

"Liu-Ten, Kaede, Conlan, Eliana, Peter, and Helen. You six have been christened...The Raging Flames!" He tossed one last banner in their direction. Helen caught it and unfolded it.

The logo was a fire-breathing dragon, and it was completely red.

"Winds, Waves, Quakes, Flames.." Chris smiled. "Follow your team's colored arrows to arrive at your different campsites on the island. Use this first night here to bond with each other and I'll meet you all tomorrow morning for your first challenge!"

* * *

 _Location: SW Camp: The Screaming Winds:_

After a long uphill trek, the Screaming Winds campsite finally came into view.

"And...the map says we're here." Damon announced as the Screaming Winds reached their camp site.

"Well, our banner is certainly here…" Hubert took note. "However…"

"Where the heck is our cabin?" Twilight asked. "All I see is a bunch of dirt!"

Carys walked over to where a grill was.

"We've got a charcoal powered grill." She announced.

"And the charcoal to use it as well." Alcott picked up a bag of Charcoal.

"What's this?" Katelyn picked up a fishing spear.

"That's a fishing spear." Damon informed her. "You use it to hunt fish."

"We've been given a snorkel too." Twilight took note.

"Unfortunately, both are next to useless without the water to use them in." Hubert adjusted his glasses. "If any of us know how, one of us could take them all the way back down the hill towards the lake and do some fish hunting."

"Ewww." Katelyn shivered, disgusted. "I don't want to eat _fish_."

"Well, I don't want to starve." Carys grunted as she grabbed the fishing spear. "I'm coming back with food for us, fish or otherwise."

"I'll come too." Alcott offered.

"No." Carys replied. "Your stink'll just give our presence away."

"Nooooo!" Katelyn realized. "There's no shower either!"

"No cabin, no beds, no bathroom…" Hubert thought to himself. "Hmm…"

"Hey, Sherlock, you gonna clue us in on what you're thinking?" Twilight asked. "Because if not, I'm gonna go ahead and start working on a shelter, and I'd love some help."

"Right." Hubert nodded.

"You too, skunk boy." Twilight said to Alcott.

"Prissypants, Tardy count, you gonna just sit there all useless or are you going to at least attempt to help?"

* * *

Confessional: Katelyn-The Screaming Winds

"That Twilight girl has, like, _no_ manners whatsoever. You heard her just now! Prissypants? That, like, isn't at all close to my name!"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Hubert-The Screaming Winds

"So, it looks like our 'campsite' was totally incomplete. We're missing a bunch of important stuff, and we have a few things that are kind of hard to make use of thanks to our camp's location. It's only a hunch, but I have a feeling the other teams are experiencing a similar situation to our own. It makes me wonder what Chris is up to this season."

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: KW Camp: The Killer Waves:_

"A flippin' canoe?" Victor asked angrily as The Killer Waves reached their campsite on the beach of the island.

"And there doesn't appear to be a cabin either." Davon lamented.

"Well, I've had enough standing around in the heat all freaking day." Artemis scoffed as she headed towards a wooden building labeled 'washroom'. "I'm taking a shower."

"There are six towels in this laundry basket too." Perci said as she picked up a nearby laundry basket.

"One for each of us to use personally then." Melody chimed in.

She looked over at Isaac who was staring at a notice on the side of the shower.

"You find anything cool?" She asked.

"It appears that, come morning, Chef will be delivering us breakfast." Isaac answered.

He turned around to face Melody.  
"But only breakfast."

"So what the heck are we supposed to do for dinner?" Artemis asked as she poked her head out from the shower.

"We have to do something." Victor grunted. "I'm friggin' hungry."

"We could always go foraging or hunting." Melody suggested. "There's bound to be something around here that we can eat."

"I suppose 'tis necessary." Isaac stated. "Very well." He began to point. "Victor and I will go out to hunt, while the rest of you stay here and work on building a shelter."

"Not that I mind, mind ya', but how exactly are we ta' build this here shelter?" Perci asked.

"Don't worry yourself about it." Melody replied. "I know how. Just follow my lead and you'll be fine."

"Are you okay with this division of events Artemis?" Isaac asked.  
"Oh my goodness!" Artemis groaned from the shower. "Just shut up and freaking leave already! Uggh!"

* * *

Confessional: Artemis: The Killer Waves

" _Him_?" Artemis was not happy. "Seriously Chris? Out of all the unenjoyable losers to put on my team, you have to pair me with _him_? I could barely stand him after the first few seconds! I don't know if I can handle living with this imbecile!"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Melody: The Killer Waves

"Is it just me, or do those two have a thing for each other? I mean, sure she spits venom when she does it, but she still _responds_ to him, and that's not something she's really graced any of the rest of us with."

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: VQ Camp: The Violent Quakes:_

"So...this is our cabin?" Nublina asked as the Violent Quakes entered their cabin, which was located in a forested part of the island.

"It's _empty_?" Freya asked in astonishment.

Confessional: Freya: The Violent Quakes

"That's not at all okay Chris! I need my beauty sleep, and I'm not going to get it by sleeping on hardwood. Ugh, just thinking of how dirty I'll get sickens me!"

End Confessional

"I don't see any mattresses anywhere." Zastin said.

"Guys, guys!" Rudo called. "Over here, look at this!"

Everyone ran over and Rudo pointed to a small chicken coop.

"We've got a chicken coop!"

"Oh, thank goodness for that." Freya rolled her eyes sarcastically. "We can't cook the chickens though, cause we'll get that sal manella thing right?"

"You get salmonella from _not_ cooking the poultry before you eat it…" Donovan shook his head. "And besides, you don't need to cook the chickens when…"  
"You can cook the eggs." Nublina finished.

"Hey, where's Oswald?" Zastin asked, looking around.

"Back in the cabin!" Oswald called through a small window. "Hey Freya, come here. I think you'll like this!"

* * *

Confessional: Oswald: The Violent Quakes

"I couldn't help but overhear Freya's earlier complaint. At that point, I knew. Beautiful, easily manipulated, probably a little loose. I want this girl wrapped around my finger."

End Confessional

* * *

"Ta-da!" Oswald motioned to Katelyn's fur coat which had been lain out on the floor.

"Now you don't have to sleep on the hardwood. It's a large and fluffy coat. It's not a mattress, but still, it should help you sleep better."

"Oh, thank you Oswald!" Freya leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"You wanted one of those as payment earlier, right?" She giggled.

* * *

Confessional: Freya: The Violent Quakes

"Say what you want about me, but when I see cute guys, I can't help a little flirting, and I don't mind having a little fun while I'm out here."

End Confessional

* * *

"Hey, check it out!" Donovan called. "There's a couch behind the cabin!"

The entire team worked together and moved their couch inside the cabin.

"Dibs." Zastin sat on the corner of the couch closest to the door of the cabin. "This corner is my seat. I called dibs."

"Dibs!" Rudo followed suit and sat in the other corner.

"Come on, there's enough room for two more up here." Zastin patted a nearby cushion.

"Dibs, then." Oswald shrugged as he sat down on the cushion next to Zastin.

"Come on, anyone else?" Zastin asked.

"I'm good." Donovan said. "I don't mind the floor."

"I'm okay too." Nublina agreed. "I don't want to take away a seat from someone who might like it more.

"Looks like this seat is yours then, Freya." Rudo smiled as she patted the cushion next to her.

Freya nodded, picked up Katelyn's coat, and brought it over with her to the couch.

Donovan put his hands to his stomach.

"Hungry?" Nublina asked him.

"A little." Donovan replied. "But I think I'll head to our team's outhouse for a bit and take a dump there."

"Wait, you mean we have our own bathroom?" Freya perked up. "Like, with a shower and everything?"

"No." Donovan shook his head. "We have a toilet and a sink, but it still beats doing your business out in the open."

"So, I guess we'll relax until enough of us are hungry and then we'll have some eggs for dinner." Zastin suggested.

The rest of the team agreed as Donovan left to go do his business.

* * *

 _Location: RF Camp: The Raging Flames:_

All of the Raging Flames' eyes widened as they found their camp towards in the field at the center of the island.

"Is that a freaking Hot Tub?" Conlan asked, elated as he a Liu-Ten both began to srtip down into their swimwear and jumped in.

"Ahhhh." Liu-Ten relaxed. "That feels so good."

"Why are our mattresses just laying out in the open?" Helen asked aloud as Kaede nervously approached her.

"W-we have...W-water bottles…" She held up one of six separate water bottles towards Helen, who inspected it.

"These are self-filtering water bottles." Helen remarked. "We'll be able to filter water from the lake with these."

"'Ey, check this here grub out!" Peter exclaimed from a table where he and Eliana were standing in front of a banquet of food. None of it looked particularly gourmet or anything, but it did, at the very least, appear normal.

"You've got an hour to eat it." Chef announced. "If there's still food left on anyone's plate when time's up, that's too bad."

"So, you're feeding us?" Helen asked with relief. "That's a relief. I was worried that you'd be making us find our own meals."

"Oh, you'll still be findin' your own meals." Chef smiled a wicked grin. "All _your team_ gets is dinner! Good luck findin' your breakfast tomorrow. Heh!" He laughed as he walked away.

* * *

Confessional: Helen: The Raging Flames

"This is absolutely preposterous." Helen crossed her legs as she sat on the toilet seat. "Sure, we certainly have _comfort_ , but comfort is not the only thing necessary for survival. And we're not even allowed to save leftovers of our dinner? The heck is that all about? Is some other team getting breakfast instead of us?" She puts a finger to her chin as she begins to think. "Hm...maybe I could meet with that team's leader and negotiate a trade…It's not like the hot tub is at all necessary for us."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Peter: The Raging Flames

"I think that Helen chick thinks she's like our leader or somethin' with the way she's acting. Not that I'm complainin' or nothin'. She seems smart enough for it. But she does anything that makes us lose our hot-tub, there's gonna be hell ta pay."

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: Muliwai River_

 _Contestant(s): Carys (The Screaming Winds)_

* * *

Confessional: Carys: The Screaming Winds

"So, I left my team to go hunting for some fish with the fishing spear…"

Postpone Confessional

* * *

Carys saw a fish swim by and shot her spear towards it as it narrowly missed and the fish swam away.

* * *

Resume Confessional

"But the fish are proving to be harder to catch than I initially thought."

End Confessional

* * *

Carys looked around the area of the riverbed. "Maybe I could fashion a fish trap out of branches from the trees?" She wondered aloud.

She pondered her idea for a moment.

"I might as well try it and then resume hunting later…" She decided as she began to climb a tree to retrieve some branches.

As she reached near the top of the tree, she looked over a view of the island, and saw the Killer Waves camp on the beach.

Her eyes widened as she saw their canoe.

* * *

Confessional: Carys: The Screaming Winds

"The Waves have a canoe? How come we don't have a canoe? We're the ones with all the fishing equipment and the grill to cook them! Do you know how much easier life would be if we had that canoe?"

End Confessional

* * *

Carys angrily snapped some branches off the top of the tree before climbing back down, grumbling.

* * *

 _Location: Kahakai Beach_

 _Contestant(s): Isaac, Victor (The Killer Waves)_

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Victor grunted.

"An easy entrance to the forest." Isaac explained. "That's likely where most of the game will be."

* * *

Confessional: Isaac: The Killer Waves

"I like Victor. He seems strong and capable, and willing to follow orders. He's a good man and I can see us going pretty far in this game together."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Victor: The Killer Waves

"I'm glad Isaac took me away from the others to go hunting with him. The gigantic idiot doesn't realize that I'm looking for an immunity idol. There was one in Revenge of the Island, there was one in All Stars. There's bound to be one here too, and I'm gonna be the one to find it. Then I can vote the oaf off and take charge of the team myself!"

End Confessional

* * *

"Aha!" Isaac exclaimed as he and Victor arrived at a small path leading into the forest of the island.

"This looks like a perfect entrance, let's go!" He walked inside.

Victor gave a devilish grin as he looked up.

Hanging from a tree branch that one could only see if they were looking upwards, was a scroll.

* * *

Confessional: Victor: The Killer Waves

"That's most likely a clue for the idol." Victor sounded sure of himself. "I'll sneak out later tonight and come back for it. Man, I'm so running the show over here."

End Confessional

* * *

 _The Next Morning:_

*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*

"Attention All Campers!" Chris announced over the loudspeakers. "Please make your way down to the docks from wherever you are for your first challenge! You can pick up any important conversations you might have been having later! Last Team to have everyone gather is going to suffer a penalty!"

* * *

Confessional: Hubert: The Screaming Winds

"I'm not terribly worried. First challenges tend to not be too intimidating."

End Confessional

* * *

 _*Later*_

"Your first challenge will be a Sink or Swim Relay obstacle course!" Chris announced as he pointed to a large obstacle course floating in the water that seemed to get progressively more dangerous and deadly the closer one was to the finish line.

"It's official." Artemis said. "I _hate_ this show."

 _Continued Next Time in Episode 1: Aloha, Camp Nui Kaua Part 2_

* * *

 ** _Do You Like Total Drama? We're Looking for contestants for our next season,_ Total Drama: Nui Kaua _, audition today at the Total Drama Nui Kaua submission by this same offer for your chance to win the million!_**


	3. Ep 1: Aloha, Camp Nui Kaua Part 2

_Location: Nahele Forest_

 _Contestant(s): Zastin, Donovan, Oswald_

"Come on, you two! You gotta keep up with me and get into peak condition!" Donovan called back to his teammates.

"My body wasn't...exactly built for this…" Zastin huffed as he tried to keep up with Donovan.

"You are kind of fast, Donovan." Oswald agreed with Zastin.

"Perhaps we'd be better off saving our energy for challenges? I may not speak for everyone, but I certainly would prefer winning to losing because we were out of energy."

"I guess if you guys want to head back to camp, you can." Donovan shrugged. "I do this every morning though so I'll have to regroup with you later."

Zastin and Oswald both agreed that was the correct idea.

"So…" Zastin told Oswald as the two of them walked back to their camp.

"You and that Freya chick, huh?"

"Wha?" Oswald asked as he turned his head to face Zastin.

"Oh, no it's nothing that serious. She was just being a little flirty, I think." He said as he began to scratch his cheek.

"But you keep touching the spot on your cheek where she kissed you." Zastin pointed. "And it looks like you haven't washed the lipstick off yet."

"Oh." Oswald took his hand off of an irritated cheek.

"That explains it."

* * *

Confessional: Oswald: The Violent Quakes

"I have a terrible curse placed upon me. I'm allergic to beeswax, can't come into contact with the stuff or else my skin gets irritated and then begins to swell. It's not that big a deal on my cheek like this, but it's going to look kind of weird during the challenge."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Donovan: The Violent Quakes

"Zastin and Oswald are alright I guess, and the women on the team seem nice enough, but aside from maybe Rudo, I'm the only one that seems to have any physical strength, so hopefully we don't have to carry anyone."

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: VQ Camp_

 _Contestant(s): Rudo, Nublina, Freya_

"Aww, the little chickens are so clucky!" Nublina cooed as she petted the birds while Rudo grabbed eggs and Freya made no efforts to help. "Who's a cute little clucky hen? You are! Yes you are!"

"If I were you, I wouldn't get too attached to them." Freya said as she filed her nails. "We have three hungry boys on our team. Eventually, we'll need meat."

"But the cluckies!" Nublina held the chicken she had been petting behind her defensively. "I won't let you hurt their chicken sorority!"

"This isn't a poultry frat party." Freya responded. "If they don't lay enough eggs, they'll only have the one use left!"

Rudo clenched a fist, but hid it, and simply rolled her eyes at the arguing pair as she continued to collect the eggs.

* * *

Confessional: Rudo: The Violent Quakes

"I'm starting to regret that I didn't go jogging with the boys. Donovan was the first contestant I met, and Zastin's been nice to me so far too. Oswald...I'm not so sure about, mainly because I don't know him that much, but _anything_ would be better than listening to those two bicker!"

End Confessional

* * *

"Clucky clucky!" Nublina continued to coo over one of the chickens as Freya moved on to her other hand.

While Rudo went to grab another egg, her eyes widened in surprise.

She lifted the egg up to see a small bound scroll.

"What's this?" She mumbled as she checked to make sure the other girls weren't paying any attention before opening it.

 _Congratulations! You've found a clue to a hidden McLean Immunity Tiki, hidden somewhere on the island! Find one of_ those _bad boys, and you can play it after a vote to escape elimination! The Earth McLean Immunity Tiki can be found using the following riddle:_

" _Reaching Stiffly For The Sky,_

 _I Bare My Fangs When It Is Cold._

 _In Warmth I Wear An Emerald Glove,_

 _And In Between I Dress In Gold."_

 _Good Luck! Heheh!_

Rudo looked again to make sure no one had seen her reading the note before she shoved it up her sleeve.

As the girls returned to the team cabin with the eggs, Rudo hid the scroll under her cushion of the couch.

* * *

 _Location: RF Camp_

 _Contestant(s): Helen, Peter, Kaede, Conlan, Eliana_

"Has anyone seen where Liu-Ten went?" Helen asked the rest of the team as they all sat in the Hot Tub.

"Sorry boss lady." Peter shrugged. "Last I saw him he was snoopin' around near the edge of the woods."

"The edge of the woods?" Helen looked over. "What could he possibly be doing over there? We need to mentally prepare ourselves for the first challenge!"

"Whoa there, slow your role!" Peter gestured.

"What's the harm in givin' the guy his alone time, huh? When a bro has to take a leak, he has to take a leak, you know?"

"Ugh!" Helen seemed really peeved about something. "Fine, but Kaede, you come with me and we'll go bring him back the second he's done!"

"B-but I-..." Kaede was about to protest before she sighed. "Y-yes. I u-underst-stand. Of c-c-course." She began to get out of the tub.

Peter raised an eyebrow and stood up even faster as he put a hand on Kaede's shoulder.

"Hold up, hold up!" He shook his head as he looked at Kaede.

"Don't just up and do whatever she tells you!"

"R-right!" Kaede stammered. "I-I'm s-sorry. I'll j-just sit back d-down…" She began to sit back down into the hot tub.

"What do you think you're doing?" Helen asked Peter.

"Kaede _agreed_ to go looking with me! Don't give her conflicting commands.

Conlan and Eliana both looked back and forth at the exchange that was happening, looked at each other, and shrugged before both getting out of the tub on their own while Peter and Helen continued to argue about Kaede.

"She only agreed to go because of your imposing attitude! She didn't want to stop relaxing, and she deserves to do what she wants!" Peter argued

"I would have never of made her do something she didn't want to do though!" Helen countered.

"Kaede!"

"Kaede!"

"Kaede!" They both said sternly and Kaede fainted from the pressure.

* * *

Confessional: Kaede: The Raging Flames

"I...I didn't really ever even audition for this show. I was actually signed up by my older sister, Saya. She said that it was to help me overcome my Inferiority Complex, but so far, it only seems to be causing trouble for the rest of my teammates. We haven't even had a challenge yet and I've already collapsed from stress! Ohhh...I hope I don't cause us to lose the challenge...They'd vote me off first for sure…"

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: Nahele Forest_

 _Contestant(s): Conlan, Eliana, Liu-Ten, Nublina, Rudo, Freya_

"Liu-Ten?" Conlan called out. "Where are you dude? Helen's worried sick about you!"

"*Siiiiigh*..." Liu-Ten sighed as Eliana pointed Conlan to where their Teammate was standing against a tree and looking at the Violent Quakes' Camp. "She's so beautiful...I wish I could spend more time with her…"

"With who?" Conlan asked. "There's three of them there."

"The attractive one." Liu-Ten responded.

* * *

Confessional: Conlan: The Raging Flames

"He's talking about an angel, the coolest girl on the planet, and a flirt lover...They're _all_ the attractive one!"

End Confessional

* * *

"Just….say hi…" Eliana suggested before she turned to head back to the Raging Flames Camp.

"R-right!" Liu-Ten shook himself in order to pump himself up. As he walked out.

"Hey!" He called out.

Rudo turned her head.

As she saw Conlan, she gasped.

"You're the boy who was playing that game with Zastin and me earlier!" She exclaimed with a smile. "Conlan, right?"

"Y-yeah." Conlan said, feeling unsure of whether he was allowed to be in the area.

"Come on, let me give you guys a tour!" Rudo ushered Conlan and Liu-Ten towards her team's camp.

"Wait!" Liu-Ten pulled away as he looked around.

"Where did she go?"

"Is there….something I can help you with?" Rudo asked.

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind introducing me to Nublina." Liu-Ten sighed with longing.

"Sure…." Rudo gave Conlan a skeptical look.

Conlan shrugged.

"He seems to really like her for some reason."

* * *

Confessional: Rudo: The Violent Quakes

"I'm unsure if showing the other team around our camp is the right thing to do, but _anything_ is better than listening to Nublina coo over next week's breakfast and to Freya's constant 'beautification'. So yeah! I let Conlan into cabin, sue me!"

End Confessional

* * *

"So you don't even get a cabin?" Rudo asked Conlan as they sat on the couch.

"No, we don't have any of these things back at our camp." Conlan replied. "But we do have mattresses, and a hot tub, some water bottles that filter themselves, oh, and Chef makes us dinner."

"A _hot tub_?" Rudo asked in disbelief.

"Well, as thanks for letting me use your couch and cabin, you can come by our place and sit in the hot tub if you want." Conlan offered.

"Would...the rest of your team be okay with that?" Rudo asked.

"I...I'll cross that bridge when I come to it." Conlan decided.

The two smiled at each other.

* * *

Confessional: Conlan: The Raging Flames

"I gotta say, when Liu-Ten was swooning, I was keeping my fingers crossed that it wasn't Rudo he was swooning over. Man she's got everything. If only she wasn't on a different team."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional; Rudo: The Violent Quakes

"Conlan is really nice and funny, and we actually have a lot in common! We both grew up only children, we both moved when we were six because of a business deal. We both took various martial arts classes growing up, and we're both open to trying new things, like, this show for instance! If he was on this team, I'm sure we'd be good friends for sure! Huh...I wonder if I could tell _him_ about the Tiki Hint…"

End Confessional

* * *

"Hey." Rudo nudged Conlan's shoulder. "I wanna ask you something."

Conlan began to blush.  
"Y-yeah? What is it?"

"Back at your camp, did you find any-?"

BZZZZZTT!

"Attention All Campers!" Chris announced over the loudspeakers. "Please make your way down to the docks from wherever you are for your first challenge! You can pick up any important conversations you might have been having later! Last Team to have everyone gather is going to suffer a penalty!"

Everyone could be heard as they sprinted down the island towards the docks.

* * *

 _Location: Camp Nui Kaua Docks_

 _Contestant(s): All_

"Damon!" Chris announced with a smile as Damon showed up to everyone else at the docks.

"You're the last one here...again!"

"Sorry!" Damon held his hands up nervously as the rest of The Screaming Winds glared at him.

"I just had to stop and lend a hand." He announced as he released a rather sizable spider from his grip as it scurried off towards the center of the island. "I couldn't stand to see such a helpless creature."

"Well," Chris smiled. "I sure hope it was worth giving your team a penalty!" He laughed.

Damon noticed the glares of his fellow teammates.

* * *

Confessional: Twilight: The Screaming Winds

"So far, as things stand, if we lose today, it's probably that loner girl first, but then it's either that walking Tardy count, Damon, Katelyn Prissypants, or Alcott, becuase-" Twilight plugged her nose. "Man does that kid reek!"

End Confessional

* * *

"Yeah." Chris laughed as he saw the stares Damon was getting from his teammates. "Totally worth it."

"Hey, McLean!" Victor huffed. "Where's the challenge?"

An evil grin appeared over Chris's face.

"For your first challenge…" Chris announced with a smile. He looked over towards the water.

"There's nothing out there." Artemis said shrilly as she crossed her arms.

"Not yet." Chris hinted cryptically, without moving. "Cheeeeffff…."

"Yeah, Yeah…" Chef sighed as he walked away towards a lever hidden behind the _Welcome To Camp Nui Kaua_ sign on the docks.

All the campers watched in awe as the large racetrack rose from the lake.

"Your first challenge will be a Sink or Swim Relay obstacle course!" Chris announced as he pointed to a large obstacle course floating in the water that seemed to get progressively more dangerous and deadly the closer one was to the finish line.

"It's official." Artemis said. "I _hate_ this show."

Chris ignored her and continued. "First, is the standard boring fare, a test of speed, but once you reach your teammate, they'll be alternating jumping over and ducking under barbed wire fences, your _next_ member will then run across a semi-electrified terrain. Be careful though, you step on the wrong tile, that shock could incapacitate you for a _while_." The campers' faces got more horrified with each new obstacle. "The fourth member of your team…" Chris continued with glee, "Will be balancing on a thin walkway while the Nui Kaua piranhas swim beneath them. Now normally, they wouldn't be a big deal, piranhas don't eat humans after all, but it's their mating season right now, so they're kinda grouchy!" A piranha jumped up and bit through a piece of the track.

"You expect us to run a relay race through _that_?" Damon asked.

"This is seriously messed up." Rudo agreed.

"But you haven't even heard the best part yet!" Chris smiled. "The fifth team member will be hopping through those various rings of fire and across those lily-pad platforms! Be careful though, if you stop to catch your breath, they'll bring you down into the lake with them. If that happens, ha-hah, I hope you can hold your breath! But if you can manage to make it through that, you'll keep your team safe from elimination!"

"Alright, that's five team members, what about the last one?" Oswald asked.

Chris grinned. "For that, I'll need each of your teams to elect a Captain! The Captain will then decide which of the other five team members performs each leg of the race! Once you all complete that, I'll let the captains know their special roles."

Chris turned to the Screaming Winds.

"And, for the Screaming Winds' penalty, you'll start 20 seconds after everyone else _and_ your captain will be chosen...by Chef!"

Chef walked up and stared down each of the Screaming Winds.

"That one! The sulky girl that looks like she'd rather be somewhere else!" Chef pointed at Carys. "You're responsible for your team now!"

* * *

Confessional: Carys: The Screaming Winds

"Well, this sucks. I don't really know any of my team that well. I've sort of just spent most of my first days at camp hunting for fish to bring back to eat."

End Confessional

* * *

"Alright." Helen said. "If we're electing captains, I'd like to nominate myself. Does anyone have any objections?"

None of the Raging Flames spoke up.

"It's settled then." Helen smiled. "Don't worry. I'll take full responsibility for whatever happens to us."

"Captains huh?" Victor asked. He turned to Isaac. "My vote is for this guy."

"I second it." Melody and Davon both agreed at the same time.

"I don't mind it none." Perci announced.

"Very well." Isaac nodded. "Is that okay with you, Artemis?" He asked.

"Would you quit it?" She snapped as she crossed her arms and turned away from him.

"Whatever, be the captain, but don't pair us badly, because you won't get a second chance."

"Alright...it looks like Zastin got the most votes…" Oswald said as the Violent Quakes looked at all the hands that had voted for Zastin to be the Captain.

Confessional: Zastin: The Violent Quakes

"This is definitely the role I'd perform best in for this challenge. I'm not exactly fast or endurant, and I certainly would have trouble in terms of being flexible, but I'm observant, and I think I can choose who performs each leg of the relay race pretty well.

* * *

 _*Later*_

"We have our first leg runners!" Chris announced.

For Screaming Winds, we have Katelyn!

Killer Waves are starting off with Victor!

Rudo is leading for the Violent Quakes!

And the Liu-Ten is beginning the race for the Raging Flames!

Now, are you ready captains, to learn your special role?"

The captains of the teams all looked at each other with worry when they saw Chris's grin.

"You four, the captains, _are_ the relay batons!"

"What?" Isaac asked. "But Chris, how could half of my team even carry me? Let alone over such a dangerous obstacle course."

"Hey." Chris pointed at Isaac. "If you lacked the foresight for a twist like this, I wonder what you're doing on this show. You had the chance to elect a lighter captain."

He turned to the rest of the campers.

"In any case, you drop your captain, and you have to start your leg of the race all over again! First leg runners, pick up your captains!"

Katelyn picked up Carys.

"You better not get used to this." She said.

* * *

Confessional: Carys: The Screaming Winds

"Don't worry. I never want to get used to that."  
End Confessional

* * *

Victor picked up Isaac."I'll give us the lead." He said. "It'll be up to you from there."

Rudo picked up Zastin. "Oof…" She grunted as she lifted with her legs.

"I'm so sorry you have to do this." Zastin laughed nervously. "I didn't think you'd be carrying me around."

"It's...fine…" Rudo grunted as she finally got a good grip on Zastin. "I exercise. I'll be alright. I'd worry more about the girls at the end of the race." She pointed to Freya and Nublina.

Zastin gulped.

"Liu-Ten, why are you looking so nervous.' Helen asked as he picked her up.

"I just hope she doesn't get the wrong impression…" Liu-Ten mumbled as he stared at Nublina.

"And...Go!" Chris shouted as he raised his hands. "Except for you, Screaming Winds, you still have that 20 second penalty. Say 'Thank you Damon!'."

"Thank you Damon…" The Screaming Winds all said sarcastically as the turned to look at Damon, who was standing on the balance beam section.

* * *

Confessional: Damon: The Screaming Winds

"I'm in hotter water with my team than Alcott is, and the dude doesn't bathe at all! I really need to show them that I can perform well in challenges or else they may not keep me around, and no one wants to be the first one eliminated."

End Confessional

* * *

"And Victor is off to an early lead for the Waves! And Rudo seems to be gaining on him!" Chris announced as Victor effortlessly carried Isaac across the floating track, with Rudo carrying Zastin close behind.

Liu-Ten was in third with Helen.

"Why aren't you going any faster?" Helen asked.

Liu-Ten was busy staring at Nublina.

Helen shook her head in her hand.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Davon!" Victor reached Davon, waiting at the second leg of the race. The barbed wire. He handed Isaac over. "It's all you guys now. Don't blow my lead."

"I do not intend to!" Davon grinned as he hurdled the first barbed wire fence.

"Screaming Winds, your penalty is up!" Chris announced. "Go!"

Katelyn began to sloppily run towards Twilight, who was waiting by the wires as Rudo and Zastin reached Donovan, who was running the second leg of the race for the Violent Quakes.

"Hurry up…" Carys suggested. "We can't stay in last."

"I don't like, lift things, okay?" Katelyn asked as though somehow this was all Carys's fault.

"Look…" Carys pointed as Liu-Ten reached Peter and handed Helen off.

"Even _they_ finished before we did because of that penalty!" Carys announced. "We need to move."

* * *

Confessional: Katelyn: The Screaming Winds

"I'm _glad_ Carys doesn't spend much time around camp. She's like, suuuper bossy, and that's really lame-town. She's totally first to go if we lose, like, for serious."

End Confessional

* * *

"Took you freaking long enough!" Twilight said as Katelyn handed Carys over. "Everyones so far ahead of us!"  
"Well, carrying her is _hard_." Katelyn complained. "She's taller than me and like, super heavy."

* * *

Confessional: Carys: The Screaming Winds

"Am I really that heavy?" She mumbles as she stands on a scale. "No, that's a perfectly fine weight…Alright then...if we lose, Katelyn goes first."

End Confessional

* * *

While Twilight grabbed Carys and began the barbed wire section of the track, Davon and Donovan were neck and neck carrying their respective captains.

"Yes Donovan!" Zastin cheered with a chuckle. "Run dude, run!'

"Over!" Donovan announced as he leaped over a barbed wire fence.

"We're about to head under, you ready?"

Zastin tucked his head in as Donovan rolled under the next barbed wire fence, passing Davon and Isaac.

"We're in first dude!" Zastin cheered. "Keep going!"

"Yes!" Rudo cheered from her section of the track. "Woohoo!"

"What are you so happy about?" Victor asked her from the adjacent lane. "It's not like you're responsible in any way for their passing us. It was all Donovan, and Davon's inability to keep a lead."

"But he'd have had a harder time catching up and passing your guy if I didn't perform as well in my section." Rudo responded.

"Yes, oh excellent!" Oswald cheered as Donovan handed Zastin over. "I've been studying the pattern of the electricity, and this will be a piece of cake for us! Immunity here we come!"

* * *

Confessional: Oswald: The Violent Quakes

"The obvious strategy when it comes to ensure you advance in this game is to win your challenges. In an ideal world, I won't ever _have_ to rely on another player's vote, but it never hurts to be prepared, so I might as well be polite, supportive, and get along with as many people as possible. Even if I don't see much potential in them, and I think Zastin is the perfect example of that."

End Confessional

* * *

"Finally!" Davon said as he reached Artemis with Isaac. "Here you are Artemis, take him and regain our lead!" He handed Isaac over to her.

"What the-?" She asked before she fell to the floor and Isaac landed on her lap.

"Why the heck are you so heavy?"

* * *

Confessional: Isaac: The Killer Waves

"I train myself daily. I must always be in peak physical condition so I can help the less physically fortunate such as the elderly or disabled should they require my assistance. In fact, I offer to do heavy lifting for passersby on their shopping sprees back home. What I'm trying to say is...I'm heavy because it's more often a benefit."

End Confessional

* * *

"We're catching up to the Waves!" Helen encouraged Peter as they approached Eliana, who was waiting for them.

"You sound surprised." Peter laughed.

"I just…" Helen looked away shamefully. "I assumed you wouldn't have carried me so cooperatively after what happened earlier."

"What? That? Damn, preppy, you need ta' learn ta' not let arguments get da' best of ya'. It's water under the bridge innit? Just try to be less demanding of that Kaede babe, aight? She's nervous, preppy!"

"That sounds doable." Helen nodded as Peter handed her over to Eliana.

* * *

Confessional: Helen: The Raging Flames

"Huh, I had thought Peter wouldn't have gotten over things by now. I guess you can't judge books by their covers...Though I don't quite understand his fixation with Kaede unless..Oh! Ooooooooooh!"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Peter: The Raging Flames

"Ta' be perfectly honest, I'm still feelin' some salt from that argument, but we need ta' stay cooperative for challenges so we can win them. If we lose, it's highly likely that that hot Kaede babe goes home, and then the women on the team will consist of Preppy and that Quiet One….And I don't like the sound of those options!"

End Confessional

* * *

"Four Eyes!" Twilight shoved Carys into Hubert's grip. "We're in last place, but look at the Waves!" She pointed as Hubert saw Eliana and Helen pass Artemis and Isaac on the course. "Go Glasses, Run!" Twilight shouted.

Hubert nodded, turned around and began to run with Carys.

"Hey." He said to Carys.  
"Now isn't the time for talking." Carys said bluntly. "Now is the time for running and getting us out of last place."

"But you go off on your own all the time. This is the only chance I'll get."

"It sounds like you're about to ask me out, and I'm sorry but I'm just not-"

"You need to stop going off on your own all the time. It's alienating you from everyone else." Hubert said.

"Excuse me?" Carys asked.

"You assume just because we all dislike some other players on our team that we'll vote them out before you, but as things stand, if we lose this challenge, We'll get rid of the person whose skill set we still know nothing about. That's you."

"That's why we can't lose!" Carys snidely remarked. "Run faster!"

"I'm not strong." Hubert stated. "Nor am I fast. I've been maintaining a constant and steady speed. We'll pass the Waves eventually. But I'm just warning you of your position right now, because Chef is right. You _don't_ look like you want to be here. Yet...here you are. I can only assume you need the money for something."

Carys's eyes widened. "You're trying to manipulate me into doing something aren't you?"

"Maybe." Hubert replied. "But you certainly won't get the chance to find out if you keep your attitude. You're smart, I could see it when I arrived here. I'm not going to force it upon you or anything, but I think an alliance would benefit the both of us greatly. I need an ally I can be subtle with and still get my points across. No one else on this team is capable of that."

"So...you'd have preferred someone else?" Carys asked skeptically. "You aren't doing a good job of selling yourself."

"I don't need to." Hubert replied. "I'm not the one in danger of being voted off if we lose. I'll tell you what though...If you agree to an alliance with me, I'll share a rather interesting written work with you. You like reading right? Let me hunt for fish tonight, and promise to talk to the other players, and I'll give it to you right now."

Carys leered at Hubert.

After a moment of silence, she held out her hand.

Hubert took a bound scroll out of his swimming trunks and handed it to Carys.

"And don't worry…" He said as he passed Artemis and Isaac and ran towards Damon. "I'm not here to ask anyone out, especially someone as distrusting as you."

"Well done!" Isaac cheered for Hubert as he saw the Winds pass him and Artemis.

"Why are you being nice during a competition?" Artemis asked as she stopped to scold Isaac.

"It's making me sick to my stomach! They _passed_ us! We're in last now, and I swear I will vote you off the island so fast-!"

"Just, RUN!" Victor yelled.

Artemis gave Victor a glare before turning around and continuing down the path at a very leisurely pace.

* * *

Confessional: Artemis: The Killer Waves

"What? We were in last place anyways, and the sooner I get rid of Sir Righteous the better."

End Confessional

* * *

"Quickly, hand me over!" Zastin said as Oswald handed him over to Freya, who was waiting on the balance beam portion of the track.

"Care to kiss for luck?" Freya asked flirtatiously.

Oswald blushed and quickly kissed her on the cheek.

"Now go and win!" He said as he ran back to his starting point on the track.

* * *

Confessional: Freya: The Violent Quakes

"I sort of meant a real kiss, not some peck." Freya crossed her legs. "I want to see just how far he's willing to go for me. And he clearly blushed when he did it too...I don't understand, why would anyone say no to a kiss with me like that?"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Oswald: The Violent Quakes

"I would love, _love_ to play kissy face with Freya, but she's the kind of girl that wears lipstick all the time, and I'm allergic to beeswax. Most of the time it's no big deal, and it has a delayed reaction anyways, but the prolonged exposure of a direct kiss would likely severely worsen the reaction, and I don't want to risk it. I tend to more often go for the lip gloss ladies instead."

End Confessional

* * *

"Here…." Eliana mumbled as she handed Helen to Kaede, and Kaede nervously attempted to walk her way across the balance beam.

"I-I'm sorry f-for what h-happened b-b-back at c-c-c-camp…" Kaede stuttured. "P-p-please don't vote me off! I'll do better from now on!"

"Kaede…" Helen said.

"Please! I'm sorry I didn't go with you right away! I'm sorry I passed out and made you worry like that! It's just that everything is so new and scary here and-"

"Kaede!" Helen shouted. "Look at me!"

Kaede turned up to see Helen smiling. Conlan had his arms outstretched ready to take her.

"We're in first place now!" Helen smiled at Kaede. "And you got us there! You were so busy apologising over nothing that you managed to balance effortlessly across!"

"Oh! I-" Kaede looked bewildered as Conlan took Helen and began the final phase of the challenge.

* * *

Confessional: Kaede: The Raging Flames

"I...I brought my team to first place! Teeheehee! That's great! Oh, but I never would have been able to do it if they hadn't helped me out. If I had started the race, I probably would have made us end up in last…"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Helen: The Raging Flames

"Getting her to become less nervous and submissive might take some work."  
End Confessional

* * *

"Yes!" Carys cheered as Damon passed Freya on the balance beams. "Second!"

"Of course!" Damon said as Alcott took Carys. "I could never disrupt all the piranhas down there, minding their own business."

"Don't get too used to it." Freya said as she handed Zastin off to Nublina. "We'll be winning this race."

"Are you kidding me?" Artemis asked as she handed Isaac off to Persephone.

"Everyone else is already done with this section?"

"Maybe if someone had tried a little harder, we'd have gotten there sooner!" Victor shouted.

Artemis ignored him.

"Alright then Perci, you need to run!" She barked.

"Oh my heavens!" Perci took Isaac and hustled across the balance beam.

"Don't fall." Isaac warned. "Stay steady, and we can still win this race."

"But…" Conlan called from a lily pad. "You won't be first!"

He jumped through the final ring of fire, carrying Helen with him.

"RAGING FLAMES TAKE FIRST PLACE!" Chris announced with Delight.

Nublina quickly followed, carrying Zastin.

"VIOLENT QUAKES TAKE SECOND!" Chris announced eagerly.

"Alcott, what are you doing?" Carys asked with a plugged nose as Alcott landed on one of the lily pads and a steady pace.

"You need to hurry or we'll lose!"

* * *

Confessional: Carys: The Screaming Winds

"Okay, so maybe I'm a little worried after what Hubert said. Can you blame me?"

End Confessional

* * *

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Alcott replied. "We can make it!"

"Maybe not…" Carys said as she looked back to see Melody taking Isaac from Perci.

Melody turned around and began sprinting their way.

"Almost...there!" She said as she hopped onto the last lily pad and prepared to jump through the final ring of fire.

"AND THE SCREAMING WINDS TAKE THIRD!" Chris yelled as Alcott put Carys down at the finish line.

Melody jumped through the final ring of fire and dropped Isaac.

"Ugh!" She stomped her foot and crossed her arms.

* * *

Confessional: Melody: The Killer Waves

"We lost the first challenge. We _lost_ the first challenge! That means someone from _our_ team has to go home tonight. Now I have to decide on which one of them is the most useless to me. Hopefully we can turn things around next time, but with the team I've got, I doubt it."

End Confessional

* * *

 _*Later*_

"Congratulations, Raging Flames!" Chris announced as all the contestants assembled back at the dock. He turned and shouted.

"Interns!"

A couple of interns rolled out a large Wheel of Fortune style wheel, it had four sections, each one of them was of a Camp Luxury that the Killer Waves had enjoyed up until that moment:

-Towels

-Shower

-Canoe

-Chef Makes Breakfast

"This…" Chris announced. "Is the Wheel of Reward! This season, the team that comes in first each challenge gets to spin the Wheel of Reward and take over a camp luxury from the team that comes in last! Let's hope you land on something that can truly improve your camp life! Anyways, since she was your selected Captain for this challenge,"

Chris pointed.

"Helen! You're today's lucky spinner!"

Helen slowly walked up to the wheel and Chris followed.

He noticed the interns were still standing there.

"Did I say you could stay?" He asked. "Leave! Go wash the producers' camp or something!"

The interns scurried off camera.

"Remember, Helen." Chris said. "You can only spin once! No do overs!"

Helen nodded. "I understand!"

She spun the wheel

…

…

…

"The Canoe!" Chris announced as the Wheel of Reward landed on the Canoe. "By the team you return to camp, the Canoe will already be there." He turned to the Killer Waves.

"And by the team _you_ return to camp, it will already be gone. Man, it sucks to lose your boat on the very first day Talk about a bummer."

* * *

Confessional: The Screaming Winds

All of the Screaming Winds members had shoved themselves into the confessional.

"WE wanted the Canoe!" They all shouted in unison.

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: KW Camp_

 _Contestant(s): Victor, Melody, Isaac, Davon, Perci, Artemis_

"What the hell?" Victor was angry at Artemis. "You put us all the way in last place!"

He turned towards Perci and Melody. "And neither of you were much help either!"

"Calm down." Isaac said. "We didn't know that I was the relay baton. We're victims of circumstance. You saw how hard it was for most of them to carry me."

"Then, what's your excuse?" Victor turned towards Davon.

"Excuse?" Davon asked. "I don't know what you're talking about. I think we all performed very well in our own ways, but I especially believe I did nothing wrong."

"Did nothing wrong?" Victor almost laughed.

"We were in _first_ when I was finished with my leg of the race! I didn't give you the lead so you could lose it!" He sighed and shook his head.

"I guess it's up to me to carry us after all."

Melody's eyes narrowed.

"Do you really feel that you are the team's deciding factor?" She asked.

"I know I am." Victor smirked. "Besides, we all know we're voting Artemis. I'll see you at elimination. I've got something I want to do."

* * *

Confessional: Victor

"I'm looking for that immunity statue, obviously. Though things are a bit more challenging, since when I went back to get the scroll, it wasn't there anymore. But still...I know it's out there somewhere!"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Melody

"Sit back and enjoy, folks at home!" She twirls a scroll around in the camera. "Because I'm the _real_ runner of this team!"

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: Po'ino Bonfire-Elimination Ceremony-Killer Waves_

 _Contestant(s): Isaac, Perci, Davon, Artemis, Victor, Melody_

"Killer Waves." Chris said as the Killer Waves sat around a bonfire. "Welcome to the first Po'ino Bonfire elimination ceremony. Here's the dealio. If I call your name, you're safe, and can up to me and reach into this bag to grab a tiki representing your team. One of you will not receive a tiki. That person will be the first person voted out of Total Drama Zero Sum, and will be asked to leave the island immediately by walking…"

Chris gestured to a large stone bridge, with a walkway in the center made entirely of hot coals.

"The Coals of Shame." Chris announced the season's method of elimination.

"However…" A smile appeared across his face. "Hidden somewhere on this island is an immunity tiki for your team's element, Water. Only the six of you have the ability to gain immunity from that tiki. If you find it, you can play it after the vote to remain on the island, and the person with the _next_ most votes goes home instead!"

"So, Victor." Melody asked. "Did you ever find that Tiki? I saw you looking for it."

"You!" Victor jumped up. "You took the scroll from-"

"Guilty as charged." Melody interrupted Victor as she held up the scroll. "I found it in your bag at camp." she lied.

"What were you sneaking around his bag for?" Isaac asked.

"I _was_ going to fill it with sand." Melody continued to lie. "But the scroll caught my eyes, and Victor just seemed to fess up to looking for the Tiki. He's obviously too dangerous to keep on this team."

"Victor." Isaac stood up. "I'm disappointed in you."

"Wha-? She's obviously lying!" Victor argued.

"Sorry." Isaac shook his head. "But I saw you looking at the scroll earlier when we went hunting yesterday."

"No, come on man! You're the only one besides me on this team who can-"

"Do everything you can do just as well if not better?" Melody offered.

Chris smiled as he watched the exchange go on. He looked into the camera. "This show just writes itself, doesn't it?" He asked with a grin before turning back to the Killer Waves.

"Let's not waste any more time! Go vote!"

*Later*

"All right." Chris said. "If I call your name, come up and get a tiki."

He looked at a list.

"Davon, Perci, Artemis…" He read off. "None of you received a vote. You're all safe."

Chris held out the next tiki.

"The next tiki goes to...Isaac."

Isaac sighed, relieved, and went up to grab his tiki.

"Campers…" Chris pulled out the final tiki.

"This...is the final tiki. And it goes to…."

Chris paused.

He pointed, shifting between both Melody and Victor.

He paused again.

He raised his finger.

He paused once more.

He grabbed the tiki and held it out.

He paused one more time.

He breathed in.

...

"Melody." He announced. Melody smiled as walked up to grab the tiki.

Chris turned to Victor.

"Sorry bro. It looks like you weren't the alpha that you thought you were."

"You said you were our team's deciding factor." Melody repeated Victor's words to him. "But we lost. Now it won't happen again~!" She giggled.

"Victor, the Coals of Shame await!" Chris motioned towards the Coals of Shame.

Victor got up, gave everyone on his team a glare, before flipping them off and walking down the path of hot coals.

Chris turned to the camera.

"And like that, we are down 23! Will the Waves' luck change or have they doomed themselves to another loss? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Zero Sum!"

* * *

*Victor's Final Confessional: "My teammates are a bunch of backstabbing idiots who don't realize the gigantic problem they've created for themselves. I don't want any of them to win, especially not Melody. I hope she's voted off next. I really could have done a lot more for the team than she could have anyways. I'll be watching the season when it airs, rooting against these people all the way."

End Confessional*

* * *

 _The Votes(for those who are curious)_

 _Davon voted for…Melody_

 _Perci voted for…Victor_

 _Artemis voted for…Isaac_

 _Isaac voted for…Victor_

 _Melody voted for…Victor_

 _Victor voted for...Melody_


	4. Ep 2: The Few, The Proud, The Losers

_*Chris's Recap*_

"Last Time...On Total Drama:

24 new campers were sorted into four teams based on the elements, and, once they arrived at their campsites, realized that this season, they would have to earn the right to their continued survival on the island.

Some campers bonded closer and quicker than others,

And some chose to alienate themselves from their teammates.

Damon, oh sweet, naive Damon, was the last to arrive to the first challenge, and gave the Screaming Winds a massive 20 second penalty.

However, thanks to their clashing personalities, the Killer Waves dropped their early lead and ended up the big losers.

Their canoe was repossessed by the Raging Flames, the winners of the challenge, and, after a _very_ fun to watch argument, Melody managed to convince her teammates to vote Victor, the Brick House, off of the island, where he became the first contestant to walk the Coals Of Shame. 23 are left, soon to be 22! Who will direct their team to victory and whose five minutes of fame end here? Find out, right now, on Total! Drama! Zero Sum!

*Total Drama Theme Song Plays*

* * *

 _Location: Po'ino Bonfire_

 _Contestant(s): Melody, Artemis, Perci, Isaac, Davon_

"Well...that was...an experience." Isaac said, breaking the silence that had dominated the area since Victor's departure. "I'm just glad we got rid of the immunity crazed player early."

"Yeah, good call Melody." Davon agreed.

Artemis crossed her arms and looked away from everyone else. She tapped her foot impatiently.

* * *

Confessional: Artemis: The Killer Waves

"This is so unfair! I voted for Isaac last night but he still didn't go home! Ugh!"

End Confessional

* * *

"I reckon we might as well head back to our campsite now." Perci suggested. "We're gonna need a lot o' sleep if we don't want to lose the next challenge."

"Agreed." Isaac nodded as everyone but Melody began to head back to camp.

She looked towards a nearby camera and held up the bound scroll.

"This here is a hint to the Water Immunity Tiki." She said. "And I've already read it, so…."

She tossed the scroll into the bonfire and watched it burn to ashes.

"No need to give the others any hints, am I right?" She winked before hurrying to catch up with the rest of her team.

* * *

 _Location: SW Camp_

 _Contestant(s): Carys, Katelyn, Alcott, Hubert, Twilight, Damon_

"Look who finally decided to eat with us!" Twilight scoffed as Carys sat down with her grilled fish in between Katelyn and Damon as everyone huddled around the small fire that they had made.

"Yeah." Carys said before she bit into her grilled fish. "We could probably do better in challenges if we all knew each other more, so here I am."

* * *

Confessional: Hubert: The Screaming Winds

"So, I've made this alliance with Carys, and I handed her a scroll I found under the grill we were given that we're going to read when the time is right, but for now our biggest issue is getting Carys acquainted with the rest of the team, because while she spent the first few days largely in solitude, the rest of us got to know each other pretty well, except maybe Alcott, but what can I say? The guy reeks. It's hard to spend more than a few minutes at a time near him."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Alcott: The Screaming Winds

"I've been meaning to wash up...I've just been too preoccupied. We nearly lost the last challenge, and I feel like I'm more on the outs than ever now that Carys has decided to eat with us, so I've been more worried about training myself constantly so that I can perform better in our next challenge." He sniffs his pit. "Yeah, it stinks, but they'll thank me after I'm the one that lifts a truck for them."

End Confessional

* * *

Twilight looked over at Katelyn and Damon, neither of which had eaten any of the fish.

"Eat!" She barked. "Or you won't have enough energy and we'll lose the next challenge."

"Uh..No." Katelyn refused. "I don't do fish. I'm very sure I made that clear."

"And I...I couldn't eat another creature." Damon shook his head. "There must be some berries around here somewhere we can eat instead."

"If you two want to go and look for berries be my guest." Twilight grunted. "Just don't stay gone too long. I don't want another penalty, got it Tardy Count?" She pushed her face closer to Damon, who backed up nervously.

"Y-Yes Ma'am!" He chattered.

* * *

Confessional: Damon: The Screaming Winds

"Twilight is...very scary. Especially with the different colored eyes and whatnot."

End Confessional

* * *

As everyone got up from their breakfast and did their own things, Hubert motioned Carys over to a nearby cave.

"Ready to read the scroll?" He asked.

Carys took out the bound scroll that he had given her back at the first challenge and opened it up.

 _Congratulations! You've found a clue to a hidden McLean Immunity Tiki, hidden somewhere on the island! Find one of_ those _bad boys, and you can play it after a vote to escape elimination! The Air McLean Immunity Tiki can be found using the following riddle:_

" _Though voiceless, it cries,_

 _Though wingless, it flutters,_

 _Though toothless, it bites,_

 _And mouthless, it mutters."_

 _Good Luck! Heheh!_

"An Immunity Tiki?" Carys scratched her head.

"The Air Immunity Tiki." Hubert pushed his glasses in towards his face. "This would be quite the beneficial item to share between us. We should look for it now, while everyone is doing their own thing."

* * *

Confessional: Carys: The Screaming Winds

"I still don't trust anyone here. Especially not the boy attempting to form an alliance with me. When I find that idol, I'm keeping it for myself. But I'm not going to let him know that."

End Confessional

* * *

After a few hours of searching the campsite, the two of them gave up.

"It's not here is it?" Hubert sighed as he sat down in front of a dying campfire.

"No." Carys agreed. "I don't think it is."

"I don't understand." Hubert scratched his head. "The answer to that riddle is Wind...and we're in the Screaming Winds Camp. Shouldn't it be somewhere around here?"

"What if…" Carys suggested. "What if someone already found it?"

Hubert thought about it.

"Maybe it's just not hidden in our campsite." He suggested. "We'll have to find another way Wind can be used to hide a tiki."

* * *

 _Location: RF Camp_

 _Contestant(s): Liu-Ten, Peter, Kaede, Eliana, Conlan, Helen_

"Okay, put it down there." Helen said as Liu-Ten, Peter, and Conlan all put down the canoe they had won off of the Killer Waves against the hot tub.

* * *

Confessional: Conlan: The Raging Flame

"So, using our new canoe, we rowed down the river, into the lake, and using the noodling technique I saw on the Ridonculous Race, we managed to snag some catfish. The problem now is...how do we prepare them?"

End Confessional

* * *

"Sashimi, anyone?" Peter asked as he whipped out a knife. He looked over at Kaede.

"You'd dig some sashimi right?"

"W-whatever you think is best!" Kaede stammered before she spun herself around in the hot tub to come face to face with Eliana instead.

"...You're….Fine….." Eliana whispered.

"I'm…..fine….." Kaede repeated.

* * *

Confessional: Helen: The Raging Flames

"So, to sort of work around Kaede's um... _issues_...We've all decided that whenever she acts up for no reason, like with the whole sashimi question, we give her the reassurance that she's okay and hasn't done anything wrong. It's been working so far, which is great because when she's calm, she's really nice and seems to get along with everyone."

End Confessional

* * *

After Peter, aided by Conlan, prepared the sashimi for everyone, the Raging Flames enjoyed their meals while they shared the hot tub.

"Mmmm!" Kaede smiled. "This is delicious!"

"Why thank you." Peter grinned as he tipped his fedora down. "There's more where that came from, if you want seconds."

"B-but...not everyone else has taken their seconds yet." She seemed hesitant.

"Then take some o' mine." Peter said as he put some of the catfish on Kaede's plate.

"You mean I can...I can _have_ this?"

"Sure." Peter smiled. "I'm not dat big o' fan of raw fish anyways. I just figured you were."

* * *

Confessional: Peter: The Raging Flames

"The babe wears traditional Japanese clothing regularly. I figured she'd like a common Japanese food style. Besides, I'm working an angle here. The more often she's happy in my presence, the easier it'll be to get with her in the end."

End Confessional

* * *

"I think he likes you." Helen whispered to Kaede as they continued to eat.

"Oh, no that can't be possible." Kaede shook her head. "There's no way any boy would like me after seeing my uh...condition…"

* * *

Confessional: Kaede: The Raging Flames

"Helen thinks he likes me! Eeeeeee!" Kaede squeezed a spare roll of toilet paper like it was a small cushion. "I've never had a b-b-boyfriend before though, so I d-don't know w-w-what to do...but I...I trust Helen because she's really smart so m-maybe I'll take advice from her…"

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: Nahele Forest_

 _Contestant(s): Rudo, Oswald_

* * *

Confessional: Rudo: The Violent Quakes

"So, I began looking for that Immunity Tiki in the Nahele Forest because that seemed like a good place to start. The riddle seemed to indicate a deciduous tree but I was...unfortunately...followed.'

End Confessional

* * *

"I'm just saying." Oswald said as he tagged along while Rudo looked around for deciduous trees in the tropical forest. "That if you lost something, it'd be better to have the whole team searching for it rather than just the two of us."

Rudo rolled her eyes when she was sure Oswald wasn't looking.

* * *

Confessional: Oswald: The Violent Quakes

"I know Rudo left our campsite for a reason. She's normally goofing off with Zastin and role playing some adventure he came up with. If she knows something I don't, then I need to keep her on a very tight leash."

End Confessional

* * *

"I'll also admit..." Oswald continued. "That you'd also find what you lost a lot faster if you told me what it is we were looking for."

Rudo sighed and turned around.

"I'm looking for a-"

*BZZZZZZTT*

"Attention Campers!" Chris announced. "How was everyone's night? Oh wait, no, don't answer that, I don't want to know. What I _do_ want is for everyone to double time it to the Raging Flames' campsite for the explanation of your next challenge!"

"Are you serious?" Rudo asked the loudspeakers. "Again? I was interrupted again?"

She turned to Oswald.

"I guess you'll have to find out later.'

* * *

Confessional: Rudo: The Violent Quakes

"Oh my goodness that was close. It looks like I'm not going to get enough time to look for the tiki unless it's really late at night or something."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Oswald: The Violent Quakes

"I must remember to keep a closer eye on Rudo from now on. It's fairly obvious that she is up to something, and whatever she's looking for isn't something I should let out of my own grasp."

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: RF Camp_

 _Contestant(s): All Remaining_

"Would you look at that!" Chris exclaimed as he saw the Screaming Winds carrying Damon with them to the challenge. "I would've tied him up for extra discomfort, but at least you've prevented Damon from making your team late again!"

* * *

Confessional: Damon: The Screaming Winds

"They snuck up behind me while I was helping a poor lost wasp return to its hive. I hope the guy found his home alright…"

End Confessional

* * *

""What's all this movie equipment for?" Conlan asked as the teams gathered around Chris and a large assortment of cameras, microphones and various props.

"You've answered your own question!" Chris replied. "Your challenge is... To make a Promotional Video for your team! The army does it all the time in order to get high school dropouts to join them." Chris then turned to the camera and adopted a serious expression. "And they then become heroes who serve their country. Sign up today." He then shifted his gaze back to the campers. "Obviously, the team with the best video gets to spin the Reward Wheel, the team with the worst one...I'll see you at a Po'ino Bonfire later tonight."

"So, what are the rules?" Isaac asked.

"First…" Chris explained. "Each team will designate one member to be the video's director."

"Director?" Helen asked, excitedly. "Oooh! I've directed like, so many plays back at my school! Come on Flames, we have this challenge in the bag!"

"Ah-ah-ah!" Chris wagged his finger. "There's a catch. The director _cannot_ be whoever was voted captain during the last challenge! That means…" He said as he pointed to the contestants in question.

"Carys, Isaac, Zastin, Helen. You four are not allowed to direct the films. As a tradeoff however, each one of you will receive immunity should your team lose the challenge."

"So... what?" Katelyn asked as she walked towards the movie equipment. "We just make a movie and-?"

"Not a movie!" Chris explained. "A Promotional Video! A short, almost commercial like film attempting to convince the viewer to join your team! A few more rules to remember: All your team luxuries must be used in the video, all of your team members must have speaking parts, and everyone with the exception of the director must appear at least once in the video!"

"Chris!" Helen raised her hand. "May the director appear in the video themselves?"

"If they _want_!" Chris smiled. "But that means the scene they appear in needs to be absolutely perfect, since that means there won't be anyone behind the camera filming. That job, for this challenge, goes to the director. The director will also be responsible for making sure the video fits into your team's assigned genre!"

"Assigned Genre?" Artemis wondered.

"Yes, assigned genre." Chris nodded. "We had our interns randomly select genres to assign to the teams. The closer you stick to your genre, the better you'll score will be, but remember to not forget about the content! It still needs to be a Promotional Video, so don't go too overboard, or you'll fall flat and be on the fast track to Elimination! Now, campers ready?"

Chris blew an airhorn. "Go!"

* * *

 _*Challenge Overview*_

Teams must compete to create the best Promotional Video while following a Genre randomly assigned to them.

Each team is led by a director.

Each team member must have one speaking line at least in their promotional video.

Each team member(with the director being optional) must appear at least once in their promotional video.

All team luxuries must be used.

Team's Chosen Directors And Assigned Genres:

Screaming Winds: Director-Katelyn, Genre-Sci-Fi

Killer Waves: Director-Melody, Genre-Historical

Violent Quakes: Director-Oswald, Genre-Mystery

Raging Flames: Director-Liu-Ten, Genre-Romance

Content Judge: Chef

Classic TD Genre Judges(Unknown To The Contestants):

Harold-Sci-Fi Judge

Sierra-Historical Judge

Noah-Mystery Judge

Lindsay-Romance Judge

* * *

 _Production-The Killer Waves_

 _Contestant(s): Isaac, Melody, Perci, Davon, Artemis_

* * *

Confessional: Melody: The Killer Waves

"It took a lot of persuasion, especially for Artemis, but I managed to convince everyone that I ought to be the director for the challenge. As long as everyone does as I say, we can finish filming quite quickly, and as long as everyone is preoccupied with the results of the challenge, I can head out and search for that Immunity Tiki!"

End Confessional

* * *

"Obviously, we need to go with a Middle Ages theme." Melody said. "Between the four of you, I can see each and every one of you fulfilling a staple role. Isaac, you're the brave knight and hero. The one who is the member of the Killer Waves who will save the day!"

"It's an honor to be given this role, director." Isaac bowed. "I'll make the most of it."

"Perci.." Melody turned to Perci. "You're the princess, whose marriage has been arranged to Davon, the wealthy but corrupted nobleman by Queen Artemis, his mother."

"No way." Artemis shook her head. "I'm not playing the main villain. Make me the princess instead and have Perci play her."

"I don't mind it none." Perci suggested. "If she'd prefer tah play the princess, we can switch roles."

"It wasn't about _preference_." Melody explained. "It's about what roles will be easiest for your personalities to work with. I don't know if _any_ of you have experience in theatre or film, so we might have to improvise our script, and we'd lose the least amount of points it-"

"Either I play the princess or we pick a different historical moment!" Artemis snapped rather loudly.

"Artemis," Isaac suggested. "Perhaps we should all calm down and-"

"I am calm!" Artemis shouted, clearly not calm. "And I say that I want to play the princess!"

The rest of the Killer Waves all looked at each other.

"Fine." Melody finally answered as a smirk grew across her face. "You can play the princess, but I hope you realize that means you'll have to let Isaac hold you in his arms. He's the knight of the Killer Waves who will win you over in a duel after all."

Artemis stopped short.

She seemed to be contemplating her situation.

* * *

Confessional: Davon; The Killer Waves

"I must give credit to Melody. She's very helpful when it comes to quieting down our little Artemis. I think I may be picking up on the method as well. She usually goes quiet with the mention of Isaac and herself in the same sentence."

End Confessional

* * *

"I suppose I can hold my barf in until after we're done filming then." Artemis decided. "I said I wanted to play the princess and I'm not going to be intimidated out of the role."

* * *

Confessional: Melody: The Killer Waves

"Oh yeah, she likes him and hates him at the same time. And that's something I can exploit for a _while_. Heeheehee!"

End Confessional

* * *

 _Production-The Violent Quakes_

 _Contestant(s): Oswald, Zastin, Donovan, Rudo, Freya, Nublina_

"So, how about a murder mystery using the cabin, outhouse, and chicken coop as the different possible locations?" Oswald suggested. "Since the couch is in the cabin, we should be able to make use of it easily enough and that'll take care of the team luxuries appearing requirements, right?"

"Sounds like a plan!" Nublina agreed. "So, what roles are going to be played?"

"We'll need someone who's hosting the gathering." Oswald said. "They'll be our victim. We'll then need someone who figures out the culprit, they'll be our Violent Quakes member. Finally, we'll need a few suspects, one of which will be the culprit. And I...I shall narrate."

"Let me know if you want any help coming up the narration lines." Zastin suggested. "I DM all the time, so I'm pretty good with narration."

"It's a shame we couldn't pick you to be our director." Freya lamented. "But I have faith that Oswald can pull through for us."

"Thank you for your trust in me." Oswald could feel himself blushing behind the camera. "I assure you that it has not been misplaced."

* * *

Confessional: Oswald: The Violent Quakes

"So, I know that I act all flirty towards the pretty girls, but I'm, how do you say, one of those people who have trouble taking what they dish out? I could shower a stone cold chick with compliments all day, but the second she gives me even the slightest bit of appreciation, I sort of turn into whatshisface on the Raging Flames team? Liu-Ten? I wanna say Liu-Ten...I turn into him when he stares at Nublina. It's a problem that I need to work around, so..."

End Confessional

* * *

"Freya, how about you play the hostess and victim for the video?" Oswald suggested. "Um...Zastin…"

"I could totally be the killer if you want." Zastin suggested without hesitation. "I think I can play that one pretty well."

"Alright then." Oswald nodded. "Um, Rudo, Donovan, you two can be our other suspects, and Nublina, you can be our mystery solving protagonist."

"Really?" Nublina's eyes widened.

* * *

Confessional: Nublina: The Violent Quakes

"Oh, this is so exciting! I've never had the main role of a play before! I usually help with stage decoration and stuff, maybe sometimes I appear in the chorus line but you get what I'm saying. I'm just excited! Wooo!"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Zastin: The Violent Quakes

"Our genre is mystery, and luckily, we have the camp in the middle of the forest, to help add to the whole ominous and mysterious factor of our video. The only thing I'm concerned about is the lighting. It won't be a good promotional video if no one can see shit. So while I have to take a bit of a backseat this challenge, I'll offer to help to the fullest extent I'm allowed to. Even though I'd have immunity anyways, I don't want my team to be the one going to the Po'ino bonfire tonight."

End Confessional

* * *

 _Production-The Screaming Winds_

 _Contestant(s): Katelyn, Damon, Twilight, Alcott, Carys, Hubert_

* * *

Confessional: Twilight: The Screaming Winds

"So, most of us wanted Damon Mc Tardy-pants to be the director, a sort of guilt by association technique, but _someone's_ Daddy just happens to be in the movie business so…"

End Confessional

* * *

"Higher!" Katelyn yelled as Hubert, Twilight, Carys, Damon, and Alcott all walked even further up the mountain that Katelyn had led the team to.

"This is awful!" Twilight complained. "I'm freakin' tired. I'm hungry, Damon keeps stopping every three steps to help a beetle or something along, and Alcott still smells like my grandfather's retirement home just got back from running a marathon full of wet dogs!"

"You're just going to have to deal with it!' Katelyn said as she readied a camera. "This spot is good. We can begin filming here."

"Katelyn, I have a few concerns about this." Carys said as she held the fishing spear in her hand. "I know they said we had to use our team luxuries in the movie, but I don't think they meant we had to-"

"Look, I know what I'm doing okay?" Katelyn gestured rather grandly. "Stop worrying and trust me a little! I'll make this for sure like the greatest sci-fi movie ever."

She turned to Hubert.  
"And why aren't you in costume yet?"

Hubert sighed.

"I'll go change. I'll be right back."

"What's up his butt?" Twilight asked as Hubert walked away from everyone.

* * *

Confessional: Hubert: The Screaming Winds

"I'm honestly rather annoyed that Katelyn's jumped on this director's position thing. It was or intent for Damon to direct the movie so that we could keep him focused on something other than some tiny animal in trouble and maybe do better in the challenge, but now that Katelyn want's to pretend she's 'Like her Daddy', it apparently falls to me to make sure Damon stays focused, and I have my own things to worry about, like Immunity Tiki locations."

End Confessional

* * *

"This is ridiculous." Twilight said as she looked over the script Katelyn had handed everyone.

"There's no way _our_ team can act. And there's far too much emotion in each of the lines."

"Like, ohmygod, I know what I'm doing!" Katelyn's voice cracked as her exclamation ended.

"Jeez, alright, don't screech in my ear like that." Twilight massaged her ear as she walked away grumbling.

"And when you're done grumbling, you need to go find the-" Katelyn began to yap orders as Damon watched her, a grin growing across his face.

"Carys, make sure that the grill is-"

"Alcott, stop smelling your pits and-ew no nevermind, go back to whatever it is you were doing, just do it far away from me."

Katelyn turned towards Damon.  
"Damon you…...Damon? Damon!"

"Huh? Wha-?" Damon shook his head. "Could you repeat that?"

"I said, stop staring at me like that, it's super creepy and really gross."

"Right." Damon sighed as he hung his head low. "Sorry."

"Come on people!" Katelyn clapped her hands. "We don't have much time left so we need to start filming!"

* * *

Confessional: Katelyn: The Screaming Winds

"Next time, Chris, put me on a team with more photogenic contestants. The one, besides me obviously, that I could allow to appear on camera unedited was Carys, but she had all the acting potential of a washcloth. Talk about a challenge am I right?"

End Confessional

* * *

 _Production-The Raging Flames_

 _Contestant(s): Kaede, Peter, Conlan, Helen, Liu-Ten, Eliana_

* * *

Confessional: Helen: The Raging Flames

"So, after getting assigned Romance as our genre, we all collectively agreed that Liu-Ten would be the perfect director, and we seem to be absolutely right in that assumption, because if I didn't know any better, I'd say he had this whole video planned out before the challenge was even announced. Seriously, he wasted no time in getting us to start filming."

End Confessional

* * *

"No, no no! Cut!" Liu-Ten said from behind the camera as Conlan and Helen stopped eating the undercooked spaghetti Chef had ever so graciously given them for their dinner.

"It just doesn't feel _pure_ enough!' He reasoned. "We want to capture the blossoming romance between your characters so that our viewers will want to join The Raging Flames and play cupid along with Kaede and Eliana here!"

He motioned to Kaede dressed as a hostess and Eliana in a waitress's outfit.

* * *

Confessional: Eliana: The Raging Flames

"I…...like acting….a lot….because I never have to…...think about what I want to say….It's written down for me….."

End Confessional

* * *

"Conlan." Liu-Ten said. "Especially you seem out of it."

"I can't help it!" Conlan explained. "Listen Liu, if you were here and I was directing, would you be able to act that way with Helen there when you knew that Nublina was gonna see the video?"

Liu-Ten put the camera down.

"Conlan, I'm so sorry. I didn't know there was someone else involved. If you don't want to play that part, we can have you switch with Peter."

"So I'm playin' the male lead after all am I?" Peter tipped his hat down. "'Aight."

He switched places with Conlan and sat down next to Helen.

"Alright." Liu-Ten sighed. "Let's do this from the top again!"

"I'm really glad that they paired us together." Helen spoke her lines to Peter.

"Me too." Peter spoke his lines back. "Da' view from where I'm sittin' is beautiful."

"But there's nothing around to look at."

"There's you isn't there?"

"Alright." Liu-Ten instructed. "Now the two of you lean in and-"

*clatter*clatter*clatter*CRASH*

Everyone looked over to see that Kaede had fallen over onto the side of the dinner table that was off camera.

"Kaede?" Helen got up and rushed towards her, Peter followed.

"Unconscious again?" Conlan asked.

"Unconscious again." Peter confirmed.

"What could have caused that to happen?" Liu-Ten wondered.

Helen stepped back as Peter took over making sure Kaede was alright, and a flash of inspiration spread across her face.

"Liu-Ten, I thought of something we could do that'll totally land us smack dab in the middle of our genre!"

She whispered her idea in his ear and Liu-Ten's eyes widened as he adopted a similar grin.

"Brilliant idea. Let's do it! Conlan, there's been another role change for you."

"But…" Conlan responded from inside a custodian's suit. "I just finally put it on…"

* * *

 _*Time Is Now Up*_

 _*The contestants have gathered around the Po'ino Bonfire to watch their promotional videos, and are about to meet their judges*_

"Pick a seat," Chef said rather angrily. "Sit down, shut up, and watch your videos in silence! If I hear anyone talking while I'm trying to watch, I'll dock a whole point off for each word that leaves your sorry mouth!"

"First up…" Chris smiled. "Are yesterday's losers! The Killer Waves, whose promotional video was supposed to contain the Historical genre!"

* * *

 _Killer Waves Video:_

"Long ago, back in the Middle Ages…" Melody's voice could be heard from behind the camera as it zoomed up to reveal the Killer Wave's shower, with Artemis inside, waving a personal towel like a flag. "A beautiful princess reigned over a rather impoverished kingdom. To counter this…" Melody continued as Perci and Davon walked in, both dressed up.

"The queen, the princess's mother, had betrothed her to a wealthy but corrupt lord of a neighboring land."

"Daughter, please do leave your chamber'n join us for the engagement feast on this very important day." Perci said.

"But mother, I do not love that man even an ounce!" Artemis responded. "For my heart belongs to the-"

She pauses for a bit. "The wandering knight, the commander of The Killer Waves!"

"Bah!" Davon spoke his line. "My homeland has many knights to serve you! And you will be wed to me, the Lord himself! Would you truly forsake all that your mother has worked for in that manner?"

"If there is truly no other way…" Artemis said as she left the shower and joined Perci and Davon at Chef's breakfast table. "I shall feast with you, and we will be declared wed."

She picked up a burnt piece of toast. "Ewww." She mumbled under her breath.

"Not so fast!" Isaac burst into the scene.

"For it is I, the wandering knight, the commander of The Killer Waves! You there, lord, I challenge you to a duel for the right to wed the princess!"

Artemis nearly fell off of the bench she was sitting on.

Isaac and Davon then put on the most cringe-worthy battle that Nui Kaua would ever see, with Isaac emerging as the victor.

"I have defeated the corrupt lord!" Isaac bowed to Artemis after he helped her up. "So now you are free to marry whomever you so choose."

Artemis gave a quick look to the camera, it was clearly obvious she didn't want to say what she was supposed to say next.

"I choose y-y-"

Before Artemis could finish the line, she began to turn and run away. The camera then cut out and the Killer Waves logo appeared. "The Killer Waves!" Melody said in her best Artemis impression, which wasn't all that good. She then shifted to her own voice. "Join the lineage today."

The rest of the contestants applauded the end of the video.

* * *

 _Violent Quakes Video:_

"This…" Oswald's voice said behind the camera as it followed Nublina through the forest towards the camp. "Is a member of the Violent Quakes. She is currently on her way to a party in the middle of the woods hosted by a good friend of hers."

"Hello." Freya smiles at Nublina as she opens the door. "It's a pleasure to see you again, my dear friend."

"And you." Nublina smiles. "It's been quite the long time."

"Indeed. I've been dying for this day to arrive."

She led Nublina into the cabin, where Zastin, Rudo, and Donovan were all waiting on the couch.

"This is my butler, Zastin, my maid, Rudo, and my groundskeeper, Donovan."

"Pleased to meet you." They all said in unison.

"Little did she know…" Oswald said as a time lapse of the cabin, the outhouse, and the chicken coop filled up the screen, showing various characters going in and out of each wooden structure.

"That tragedy would strike."

Nublina then walked into the cabin, back in real time, to find Freya lying on the floor with a clearly prop knife in her side, and ketchup on the floor.

"Who did this?" Nublina asked the three suspects.

"It was not I." Said Donovan. "For I was busy tending to the chickens in their coop."

"It was not I." said Rudo, "For I was tidying up the outhouse."

"It was not I." said Zastin, "I was washing the window from the outside."

"Then explain...that puddle there." Nublina pointed to a puddle of water inside the cabin by the window. "It was you, wasn't it?"

Zastin started to run away but Nublina, Donovan, and Rudo all caught him.

"You have the right to remain silent." Nublina said to him. "And you can tell the county judge that Nublina of the Violent Quakes sent you."

The screen then faded to black and the Violent Quakes logo appeared. Underneath, in green letters, read the words: Join Today.

* * *

 _Raging Flames Video:_

"Located on the tropical paradise known as Nui Kaua…" Liu-Ten's voice can be heard from behind the camera. "Are The Raging Flames. And this...is how they help people."

"Welcome!" Conlan, dressed in a host's outfit stated as he and Eliana, still in her waitress costume, paddled Peter and Kaede in the canoe as they saw the shoreline of Camp Nui Kaua. "To Nui Kaua."  
The camera then cut to Peter and Kaede sitting at the Raging Flames' dinner table, with Chef's spaghetti still sitting there.

"Hello." Helen smiled as Eliana sat the two of them down. "Are you another blind date?" She asked as she pretended to fill the hot tub with water from the filtered water bottles.

"They are." Eliana said to Helen. "Now return to your work, custodian." She then turned to Peter and Kaede as they sat down. "Dig in, please, and enjoy your stay here."

After a few seconds of awkward staring and eating, a heavily blushing Kaede spoke up.

"I-I'm r-r-really glad that they p-p-paired us t-together." She stammered out.

"Me too." Peter smiled back at here. "Da' view from where I'm sittin' is beautiful."

"T-t-t-t-there isn't anyth-thing to l-look at though. J-just field and forest…"

"There's you isn't there?" Peter asked.

Liu-Ten got an excellent close up of Kaede blushing as she gave a slow, but big smile.

"Awwwwwwwwwww." Everyone in the audience ended up saying.

Chef rolled his eyes. "Guess I'm docking at least one point off of everyone." He grumbled.

"Your room is ready." Eliana stated as she led Peter and Kaede towards the mattresses on the ground and the two sat down on one.

"I don't think I'd want to be anywhere, or with anyone else right now." Peter said to Kaede.

"M-me ei-either." Kaede agreed. They both looked at the camera as though Liu-Ten was giving some silent cue before turning back to each other and leaning in closer,

And closer,

And the very second it looked like their lips were about to touch, the screen went black, and the Raging Flames logo appeared.

"The Raging Flames. We make your fantasies possible." Everyone's voice could be heard.

* * *

Confessional: Peter: The Raging Flames

"So, for those o' ya' wonderin' at home...there _was_ a kiss in the script but Kaede did what we all expected she would end up doing and fainted before we made any contact, so Conlan helped Liu-Ten edit that part out. Bummer too, I was lookin' forward to that scene."

End Confessional

* * *

 _Screaming Winds Video:_

"A long, long time ago in a deadly, deadly galaxy…" Katelyn's voice can be heard behind the camera.

"After leaving the sharp planet Nui Kaua, a group of piranhas fly toward a distant speck. The speck gradually resolves into a primal, space station."

The film then cuts to Alcott opening the bag of fish, each one of them flopping to get away from him. "There they go…" He says before Katelyn takes over again.

"Civil war strikes the galaxy, which is ruled by Twilight Church, a savage Stinkfoot capable of grand theft and even genocide."

"Hold up, did you just call me a Stinkfoot?" Twilight asks into the camera from her costume. "I thought I was supposed to be a wookie or something. Besides, smelling like ass is Alcott's job."

Ignoring her, Katelyn continues with the video.

"Terrified, a distant hunter known as Damon Woods flees the Empire, with his protector, Carys Leville."

"I don't want to be a hunter though!" Damon protested.

"Shush." Carys hushed him. She looked at the camera. "We must stay quiet to avoid capture." She delivered in deadpan before Katelyn continued again.

"They head for Windward Camp on the planet Po'ino. When they finally arrive, a fight breaks out. Leville uses her deadly Spear to defend Damon."

"Now, remember that you're not supposed to actually hit me with the spear." Hubert, dressed in a bandit costume, said to Carys as she slowly swung the fishing spear around, before accidentally clocking him in the head with the blunt end of it.

"Ow…" He put his hands to his forehead.

"Hubert, are you okay?" Damon runs up to him before the camera cuts out again to reappear with Katelyn's voice.

"Leville and Hunter Damon decide it's time to leave Po'ino and steal a segway to shoot their way out."

"There's no way the charcoal grill looks anything like a segway." Carys sighed as she rested on top of the closed grill, while Damon lifted up the bag of charcoal and the grill began to roll down the slope they had been filming on.

"They encounter a tribe of crew members." Katelyn continued as Alcott, Twilight, and Hubert are shown in different costumes surrounding Carys and Damon. "Leville is attacked and the hunter is captured by the crew members and taken back to Windward Camp.

Leville must fight to save Hunter Damon but when she accidentally unearths a repugnant snorkel, the entire future of the deadly, sharp galaxy is at stake."

Katelyn's movie ends on a close-up shot of the snorkel that she had buried in the ground for Carys to dig up.

The camera then quickly cuts to the Screaming Winds logo, with words at the bottom stating their team name.

* * *

"And that…" Chris smiled as he stopped showing the films. "Was our last video!" He turned to the camera. "Thank goodness…" He whispered.

"Now…" He gestured as he shifted his attention towards the contestants. "In order to judge your Genre...we've brought in four Classic Total Drama competitors, please welcome Harold, Sierra, Noah, and Lindsay!"

"A tropical island huh?" Harold looked around. "This would've been the ideal place for me to show off my skills."

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!" Sierra seemed to be hyperventilating. "I've become a TD Classic competitor? And that makes these guys the newest members of Total Drama! I wonder if I have any fans among you guys!"

Damon smiled as he began to raise his hand, but Twilight put back down and shook her head. "Stay still." She muttured. "It was a rhetorical question."

"So, what do we all have to say a small sentence or something?" Noah asked. "I've got a lawyer girlfriend I need to get back to."

"Craig…" Lindsay turned to Chris. "I'm confused...which team am I on again?"

"You're not on a team this season." Chris smiled. "You're just here to judge remember? And it's _Chris_."

Chris then turned back to the contestants.

"They've each scene your promotional videos and have been asked to judge how well they capture their assigned genres. Let's start with Harold, judging the Screaming Winds shall we?"

"Ahem." Harold coughed before he spoke.

"The use of old technologies in different ways to create futuristic gadgets was wicked. I could totally peg your video as a trailer for a sci-fi movie. But...gosh, did you have to be so lazy with your editing? It was clear you only did one take. If I were you, I'd learn to become more in tune with your skills."

* * *

Confessional: Katelyn: The Killer Waves

"We didn't have enough time to do the whole script more than once, because no one in this team can act to save their life."

End Confessional

* * *

"Harold…" Chris tapped a watch. "We're on a schedule here…"

Harold held up an 8.5/10

"Killer Waves!" Chris announced. "You're Historical piece has been judged by Sierra!"

"Ahem." Sierra also coughed. "As someone who has visited england and france, and various places in Europe during Total Drama World Tour, I did a lot of research into their history, and your movie does check out in terms of the time it is supposed to take place in. I caught myself fantacizing that Artemis was me and Isaac was Cooooodyyyyy…" She began to drool at the mouth.

"Sierra!" Chris shouted, before turning to an intern. "If I ever suggest bringing her back ever again, remind me that this is what happens every time."

"Right!" Sierra shook her head. "Ten out of ten!" She held up a 10/10.

The other teams all covered their ears hearing the cheers from the Killer Waves.

"Don't celebrate yet." Chris announced. "There's still two teams left, and then Chef gets to judge everyone on content! He turned to Noah.

"Noah, you're up! Tell the Violent Quakes what you thought of their Mystery!"

"I'm not normally one to give praise." Noah said. "And your promotional video is no exception to that. Unfortunately, I'm not the content judge, I'm only the genre judge, and while I think I'd rather go through another Ridonculous Race smelling Owen's farts than join your team, you did manage to follow the genre. so...Seven." He held up a 7/10. "Because the mystery though existent, was only _barely_ existent."

"Thank you Noah…" Chris said as he turned towards the Raging Flames. "And Raging Flames, you were judged by Lindsay."

"Oh my gosh!" Lindsay pointed to Peter and Kaede. "You're that suuuuuper cute couple from the TV! Where did you two meet? How are things going since then?"

"Lindsay...it was a video, it wasn't real." Chris tried to explain. "We asked you to give them a rating, remember?"

"Oh riiight!" Lindsay seemed to remember. She held up a 9.5/10 with a smile.

"Ninety five!"

"Out of _what_?" Conlan asked, trying not to laugh.

"Nothing. The romance was just reeeallly cute so I found the biggest number I could find."

She turned to Chris. "You're missing a bunch of them by the way. I couldn't find the 100 anywhere…"

"Lindsay…" Helen said. "That's not a 95. That's 9.5 out of 10."

"Ohhhhhh…" Lindsay seemed to understand what Helen had said. "Nine _point_ five...I thought whoever wrote ninety five just messed up with their marker..."

"In any case…" Chris said, in a hurry to move everything along. "Lindsay has given the Raging Flames a 9.5!"

He turned to the classic competitors. "Well, it was nice seeing you all again, but we no longer need you. Please leave the island-" he pointed to the Coals of shame. "That-a-way."

"Of course it's painful." Noah sighed.

After the classic competitors left, Chris turned to Chef. "Alright Chef. Let them have it."

"First!" Chef yelled as he pointed at the Violent Quakes.

"You guys! I don't for one second find myself impressed that your little angel girl was able to solve the easiest mystery on the planet, but I do find it impressive that you had the guts to keep the script as is anyways. 5 out of 10."

Violent Quakes final score: 12/20

Chef then turned to the Screaming Waves.

"What the hell was I watching with your video? Not once was I sure what the hell was going on, and I certainly don't want to be a part of a team as sucky as yours after watching that! The only good thing about it was that you managed to, at the very end, mention that you were in fact a team! 1.5 out of 10!"

Screaming Winds final score: 10/20

Chef focused his attention on the Killer Waves.

"You all have a long way to go before any of you know what a real battle is like! That duel was pathetic and you should be ashamed of yourselves. That being said, the implication of wedding your very own royal princess is a nice touch. So I'll give you a 2 out of 10."

Killer Waves final score: 12/20

Finally, Chef looked at the Raging Flames.

"I still don't know if I really feel any pull to join your team or not, but at least you had the majority of you team actually _being_ members of your team in the film, something that was severely lacking from each of the other ones! And while I may not be the biggest fan of romance, you managed to live up to the self promoting enough to earn a 7 out of 10.'

Raging Flames final score: 16.5/20.

"Well, it looks like the winners, once again, are the Raging Flames!" Chris announced as the Raging Flames all cheered and the other teams hung their heads.

"And Screaming Winds, as today's big loses, you better be prepared to say goodbye to a team member _and_ to a camp luxury! Since he directed, Liu-Ten, you get to spin the Wheel of Reward!"

Chris gestured as some interns brought in the large wheel and then ran off-camera.

Liu-Ten spun the wheel and…

The wheel landed on…

"The Screaming Winds' Bag of Charcoal!" Chris said, excitedly. "How fun!"

"But we need that for the grill!" Twilight argued.

"You should have thought of that before you lost the challenge." Chris shrugged condescendingly. "I'll see you right here for elimination in a few minutes."

* * *

 _Location: The Po'ino Bonfire (Elimination Ceremony)_

 _Contestant(s): Carys, Damon, Twilight, Hubert, Alcott, Katelyn_

"Campers...welcome to the Po'ino bonfire elimination ceremony." Chris said. "If I call your name, you are safe and may come up and receive your team's elemental tiki. If your name is not called and you do not receive a tiki, you will be forced to walk the Coals Of Shame and leave Nui Kaua for good."

* * *

Confessional: Hubert: The Screaming Winds

"The way I see it, we can either vote for Katelyn or Alcott tonight."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Twilight: The Screaming Winds

"We could vote for Katelyn for being an idiot and costing us our challenge, and technically also the fuel for our grill…"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Damon: The Screaming Winds

"Or we could vote of Alcott for being so incredibly repulsive that the poor dying fish found enough of their second wind to run away from him."

End Confessional

* * *

"Well, the votes are in." Chris said as he brought up a bag full of Air themed tikis. "If I call your name, you may come up and grab a tiki. You are safe. If you are voted out, you must leave the island immediately. Unless..."

"Unless?" Twilight asked.

"Unless you are in possession of the Air McLean Immunity Tiki." Chris smiled. "Play that sucker after being voted out and send the person with the next most votes home instead."

Hubert and Carys shot quick glances at each other as Chris reached into his bag.

"Here we go. This tiki goes to..."Chris held out the first tiki.

"Twilight."

The second tiki.

"Hubert."

The third tiki

"Damon."

The fourth tiki

"Carys."

"Katelyn and Alcott, we are down to the last tiki of the night." Chris announced. "Katelyn, you took charge and drove your team right into the ground during this challenge. Alcott, you smell dude. Seriously, you've had plenty of time to take a bath, why haven't you?"

Katelyn and Alcott looked at each other.

"The final tiki goes toooooo…" Chris paused to drag the moment out.

He inhaled.

And paused.

"Katelyn." He held out the tiki for Katelyn.

"I'm not too surprised dude." Chris said to Alcott. "I think I can even _see_ your stench. Try this show again after you learn proper hygiene."

Alcott sighed as he stood up. "Sorry guys." He said to his team before he slowly walked across the Coals of Shame.

"And with that, we're down to 22!" Chris said as he turned into the camera. "And it'll be 21 before you know it! Will the Raging Flames win yet another challenge? Will the Screaming Winds ever be unified? Will Alcott's departure allow more plant life to flourish? Find out next time on…

Total!

Drama!

Zero Sum!

* * *

*Alcott's Final Confessional: "Well, I'm not in last place, so I guess there's that...I can't say I thought that I was the one going home. I was pretty sure we would get rid of Katelyn for blowing our challenge. I guess I didn't realize that I smelled _that_ bad. I don't hold any ill will towards the rest of my team and I wish them good luck in the future. I'm rooting for you guys, and if I'm ever brought back with you in some future season, I promise to come back knowing proper hygiene."

End Confessional*

* * *

 _The Votes(for those who are curious)_

 _Carys voted for…Alcott_

 _Damon voted for…Alcott_

 _Twilight voted for…Katelyn_

 _Hubert voted for…Alcott_

 _Alcott voted for…Katelyn_

 _Katelyn voted for...Alcott_


	5. Ep 3: A Sinking Ship

_*Chris's Recap*_

"Last Time...On Total Drama:

The search for immunity tikis began, and while some campers had less interference with their searches than others, no one managed to find squat.

Carys decided to eat with her team for a change, but old habits die hard and she revealed that she still doesn't trust anyone on her team, least of all Hubert, her only ally. You'd think sharing an immunity tiki hint would be enough for a guy!

At the Raging Flames' campsite, Conlan managed to take the team noodling for catfish (using their new canoe) and Peter prepared a breakfast of sashimi to share with his teammates, and even though he didn't like fish, it was clear he liked Kaede!

When the teams had to make a promotional video for their challenge, every single one of them struggled terribly. It was _awesome,_ haha!

Artemis threw an _epic_ tantrum and forced a suspect role change to Melody's script, Katelyn let out her inner dictator, Oswald proved he's not quite cut out for the film industry, and Liu-Ten had his teammates changing roles and costumes so often that I'm surprised they were able to even remember their lines!

In the end, Katelyn's misunderstanding of what the Promotional Video was supposed to be for and her unwillingness to change her ridiculous script sent the Screaming Winds to the Po'ino Bonfire. Seriously, I _still_ don't know what I watched! However, it was Alcott's unearthly stench that got him the big boot! So long, stinky! 22 campers remain afloat, but someone is about to capsize! Find out who, right now! On Total! Drama! Zero Sum!"

*Total Drama Theme Song Plays*

* * *

 _Location: Nui Kaua Beach_

 _Contestant(s): Davon, Melody, Perci, Donovan_

* * *

Confessional: Perci: The Killer Waves

"So Artemis was havin' just another one of her usual moods, but fer some reason Isaac had decided that enough was enough and they began a pretty loud argument, so the rest of us decided that takin' a stroll down the beach'd be a might relaxin'. It wasn't cause I knew he'd show up joggin', honest!"

End Confessional

* * *

"Mornin', Donovan!" Perci smiled as Donovan ran up to the three Waves members.

"Oh, hey, good morning guys!" Donovan replied as he stopped to jog in place. "What are you doing this far from your camp?"

"Taking a much needed walk away from our newlyweds." Melody answered.

Davon chuckled at the joke as he nodded in confirmation.

"What about you?" He asked Donovan. "What are you doing all the way out here near the beach?"

"I jog about this far every morning." Donovan answered. "I need to keep myself in good condition for my teammates, considering I'm the primary source of muscle." He said as he flexed his bicep.

* * *

Confessional: Melody: The Killer Waves

"Good to know….heeheehee!"

End Confessional

* * *

"I do hope you don't mind if I-" Perci reached out for Donovan's arm.

"Go ahead." Donovan assured her. "But it's not that impressive, really. It'll be a long time before I've got Isaac's build."

As Perci admired Donovan's muscles, Davon spoke up again.

"So why don't you invite some of your other team members to join you?"

"I have." Donovan responded. "But the guys can't quite keep up with me and the girls...I'd rather not invite any of them jogging and have them take it the wrong way."

"I'd go jogging with you." Melody shrugged. "If you wouldn't mind some company."

"Wh-what?" Perci stopped admiring Donovan's muscles to react in surprise to Melody's offer. "Why'd you go and offer that all of a sudden?"

"I-I must agree that came out of nowhere." Davon agreed almost just as nervously.

* * *

Confessional: Melody: The Killer Waves

"Because it'd be the perfect cover to look for the immunity tiki of course, but Perci's reaction to the offer was _priceless_! Now...how can I best exploit this love triangle I've created?"

End Confessional

* * *

"Sure." Melody responded. "It'd be nice to spend some time with a boy on another team. And if I can come out of it looking as buff as you do, that just makes it even better, right?" She smiled at Donovan.

"O-oh...okay." Donovan agreed, a little put off by the sudden tension among the Killer Waves members. He turned to Perci.

"Oh, and by the way, Perci. I've seen you having picnics by yourself up near that large rock with all the clams near it. I was uh...I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if I joined you for one of them. I can bring my own food.'

Perci tipped her sun hat down over her face to hide how red it had gotten.

"I-I don't mind it none at all!" She smiled, excitedly. "We could even head o'er there now, I reckon if you want."

She turned to Davon and Melody. "That is, if that'd be acceptable with y'all."

"Of course!" Davon hurriedly agreed. "Quite acceptable."

"Sure." Melody smiled. "We'll cover for you if Isaac or Artemis asks any questions."

"Oh thank you so much!" Perci smiled before she and Donovan headed out towards their picnic destination.

"Guess it's just us now." Davon smiled.

"Don't smile at me like that." Melody relaxed herself more. "I can understand Perci, but why were _you_ getting so worked up back there?"

"I suppose I'll have to come clean about it now. I think you're going to use that time with him to look for the Immunity Tiki."

"Oh please." Melody rolled her eyes. "He'd be with me the entire time, and he wouldn't let that slide."

"I suppose you have a point." Davon brushed a hand through his gelled hair. "But still, I'll be keeping a closer eye on you from now on. I hope you don't mind." He said with a charming smile.

* * *

Confessional: Davon: The Killer Waves

"I don't trust that girl. I believe she's up to no good, and I'll have to stop her by keeping an eye on her at all times."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Melody: The Killer Waves

"Hrngh, that Davon guy is smarter than I thought. I guess I have my new target in the event of a loss."

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: Nahele Forest_

 _Contestant(s): Zastin, Rudo, Conlan, Liu-Ten, Nublina, Freya, Oswald_

"What are they doing?" Freya asked Oswald as she pulled on his arm and pointed to where everyone else was grouped together.

"It looks like Zastin's hosting some sort of DnD session." Oswald responded. "He does it with Rudo and Nublina all the time in the cabin, so I don't see why-"

"I _meant_ …" Freya rolled her eyes as she put her hands on Oswald's cheeks and focused his line of sight towards Conlan and Liu-Ten.

"What are _they_ doing _here_?" She asked.

* * *

Confessional: Oswald: The Violent Quakes

"How the heck should I know? If I had to guess, I'd say they're here to play DnD! You're really hot Freya, but you're getting kind of paranoid. I should probably find a different girl to flirt with. Hopefully the new one won't wear makeup that i'm allergic to. Nah, I'm over-exaggerating but still. Paranoid."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Freya: The Violent Quakes

"Oswald's starting to get on my nerves a bit. He doesn't seem to want to fool around as much anymore and he's started preoccupying himself with taking these weird walks through the forest like he's looking for something, and he won't tell me anything about it. Even when I try to seduce him for it. I'm starting to think it may be time to fool around with someone else. Unfortunately Donovan is never around and Zastin? I'm _not_ going to get all flirty with someone who plays nerd games. So I guess I'll have to find someone on another team. Well, maybe not. Oswald _is_ pretty cute after all..."

End Confessional

* * *

"Alright," Zastin explained. "You enter the room and instantly...who's leading the party?"

"M-me." Nublina stated. "Why?"

"I want you to roll." Zastin tossed Nublina the twenty sided die.

"5." Nublina answered.

"You walk straight into a pitfall trap."

"Can I catch her to break her fall?" Liu-Ten asks immediately.

"Roll."

"20! I rolled a 20!"

"You catch her and you pull her back up into your arms." Zastin announces.

"You...saved me…" Nublina smiled, blushing, "Thank you."

"Of course I did." Liu-Ten replied with a smile, and blushing just as much.

* * *

Confessional: Zastin: The Violent Quakes

"So I've got this tiny DnD ring going, nothing serious obviously, it's like Baby's first DnD or something since I only have a d20 to share with everyone, but it's still a great way to let off steam and bond with other contestants. Conlan and Liu-Ten are tight, Nublina's great, and Rudo was very excited when I suggested we all play a round out here in the forest for some atmosphere."

End Confessional

* * *

"We might want to take a break now." Zastin said as he got up off the ground. "We've been at this for a long time. It's nearly noon. Our challenge will probably start within an hour or so."

"That's fine." Conlan agreed. "Liu-Ten and I should probably get back to our team anyways, right Liu-Ten?"

"Yes…" Liu-Ten sighed. "I imagine Helen must be getting impatient with us by now. After all we did say that we wouldn't be gone long. Still though, do you think you could head back without me? I still have something I need to do."

"Here, i'm the one that invited you over, I'll walk you home." Rudo offered. Conlan nodded and the two of them began to walk through the forest.

"So, I've been wondering this since this morning…" Conlan said as Rudo looked around. "But did you lose something of yours because you've been looking around at all the trees for quite some time."

Rudo looked around to make sure no one was listening.

"I'm about to place a very big amount of trust in you." She told him. "And you have to swear to keep it a secret, alright?"

"Of course." Conlan nodded.

"I'm looking for an immunity tiki that only a Violent Quakes member is allowed to play, and to find it, I'm sure I need to find a deciduous tree so I'm looking in the forest for one."

"Aha!" Oswald and Freya both walked out of the shadows. "I _knew_ you were hiding something!"

"Crap." Rudo gritted her teeth.

"Well, we might as well all look together then." Freya suggested. "We'll call if we find it, so you should do the same."

With no real other option, Rudo agreed.

After about ten minutes passed… Conlan announced his discovery.

"Guys! I found it! An old maple tree by the river!"

Rudo, Oswald, and Freya all raced to the maple tree.

"This tree definitely stands out." Rudo said. "The tiki is probably here."

" _Was_ probably here." Oswald corrected her as he pointed to an indent in the tree.

"That indent was made specifically to hold some sort of object, which is no longer here anymore."

"You mean?" Conlan asked.

"Yeah." Oswald nodded. "Someone's beaten us to the Earth Immunity Tiki."

* * *

Confessional: Rudo: The Violent Quakes

"But who? Who could have beaten us to the tiki when I'm the only one who read the hint? I don't understand it. Still...it's good knowing that Oswald doesn't have it either. He seemed to be getting really close to wanting to vote me off."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Oswald: The Violent Quakes

"Pffft….Pfffwahehehehaaaahhhh! Ahhh… That was easier than I expected." He takes out a small tiki and holds up to the camera. "Here is the Earth McLean Immunity Tiki. Allow me to read the directions off to you.

' _Congratulations! You've discovered a McLean Immunity Tiki, now, because we have a lot of them this time around, they work a little differently!_

 _First off, only original members of The Violent Quakes are allowed to use this specific tiki._

 _Next, while in previous seasons we would allow you to play the tiki after the ceremony to nullify an elimination, this season we've decided to make things trickier!_

 _At each elimination ceremony, you will be offered to play a tiki after the votes have been made, but_ before _the ceremony officially takes place. Any votes against you will no longer count, and the person with the next most votes will be sent home instead!_ '

And now that I have this little bad boy, Freya and I can rocket to the final two. The best part though, the best part is that I've got a bit of Rudo's trust back, since she thinks I don't have it! This is great!"

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: Muliwai River_

 _Contestant(s): Carys, Twilight, Peter, Helen, Kaede_

"Ungh…" Carys attempted to spear a swimming fish and missed, causing the water to splash up towards Twilight, who was busy picking berries on the riverbank.

"Can you not do that?" Twilight asked. "I'm already starving. I don't want to be wet and cold too."

"I'm...trying to get fish…" Carys responded, clearly out of breath.

* * *

Confessional: Carys: The Screaming Winds

"Ever since the charcoal that powered our grill was taken away, we haven't been able to eat nearly as much, and now we have a useless grill around camp. This river used to be my safe spot where I could catch fish and be alone, but now that everyone is out gathering berries, I've got to share. We better win the next challenge and get some sort of food producing resource as a prize, otherwise I'm going to seriously collapse from the poor diet."

End Confessional

* * *

"Hey!" Helen called from the canoe that Peter and Kaede were rowing down the river. "You might want to get out of the water!"

Twilight and Carys looked at each other and came to a mutual understanding.

Carys turned to face the canoe.

Twilight entered the river and joined her.

"Wh-what are you d-doing?" Kaede asked nervously. "W-we don't want to hit you!"

"Kaede, keep rowing!" Peter said. "We're gonna' turn 'er around!"

* * *

Confessional: Peter: The Raging Flames

"In hindsight...dat probably wasn't da best course o' action…"

End Confessional

* * *

As the canoe turned around, Carys shot the fishing spear into its hull.

"Aw, you've got to be kidding me!" Helen said as she saw the hole that had been created. "What was that for?"

"For taking our charcoal and taunting us with the canoe." Carys replied.

"Hell yeah!" Twilight said as she held up a hand towards her teammate.

Carys looked at it confused.

"Hey, don't leave me hanging, give me a five!"

"I don't...do physical contact." Carys replied.

Twilight glared as she lowered her hand.

* * *

Confessional: Twilight: The Screaming Winds

"Alright, so that Carys chick, she's starting to really test me. She's eating with us now, which is good I guess, but that's _all_ she does with us. I don't know where she's from, but where I'm from, that's not what being part of a team looks like."

End Confessional

* * *

Peter helped Kaede and Helen out of the canoe and onto the riverbank.

"You okay?" He asked Kaede. "Nothing wet?"

"N-no, n-nothing...ehe…" Kaede responded with a nervous laugh.

"You good too, preppy?" Peter asked Helen.

"I'm fine aside from the fact that the canoe we won was just sunk!" She turned towards Carys and Twilight. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves! That is not proper behaviour for people our age."

"Hey, we were in the river first, honor roll!" Twilight angrily started to wade through the water towards Helen. "You could have easily rowed your canoe aground and waited until we were done finding our breakfast, considering we no longer have the ability to cook!"

"W-we can't c-cook either though…" Kaede responded. "S-so d-doesn't that make things a b-bit b-b-better?"

"No." Carys responded bluntly. "Because you guys get fed dinner. We don't get fed squat. Look at this." Carys lifted up her top enough to show her ribcage. "We're starving because of the last challenge."

"Well, that's your own fault innit?" Peter tipped his fedora. "I mean, ya _did_ choose yer own director for the film didn't ya'?"

Twilight's eyes widened as she turned around. "I'm going back to camp." She huffed as she curled her hands into fists. "I have a couple of friends I want to introduce her royal highness to."

Carys turned to Peter as Twilight left.

"And I suppose your team had no problems at all arise during the challenge?"

"We had...a few…" Helen said as Peter and Kaede both looked in different directions. "But we _did_ all manage to agree on a director and we stuck together as a team and put our trust in each other." The three of them lifted their broken canoe out of the river. Helen took out the fishing spear and tossed it back to Carys. "If you're that upset about losing to us, you should work on changing that attitude of yours. It'll go a long way."

Carys caught the spear and watched in silence as the Raging Flames members walked off towards their camp.

* * *

Confessional: Carys: The Screaming Winds

"If she was talking to someone at her high school, it might have made sense for her to have that condescending attitude, but Helen doesn't know the first thing about me or why I act the way I do. No one on this stupid game does."

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: SW Camp_

 _Contestant(s): Hubert, Damon, Twilight, Katelyn_

*BEEEEP* The loudspeakers sounded as Hubert and Damon, who were holding Twilight back, turned to face the direction the noise was coming from. Twilight stopped kicking and looked as well. A cowering Katelyn revealed her face as she, too, turned to face the source of the noise.

"Good afternoon, Campers!" Chris sounded almost sadistically pleased. "I hope everyone's been having a fun day!"

"Ughhh…" The Winds at camp groaned.

"It's challenge time!" Chris continued.

"Unnngggghhh!" The Winds at camp groaned louder.

* * *

Confessional: Hubert: The Screaming Winds

"If we win this challenge...somehow...I want to get my hands on one of the losing team's sources of food. Breakfast, chicken coop, dinner, our charcoal back, I don't care. Anything would be amazing right now compared to the berries we've been forced to eat."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Katelyn: The Screaming Winds

As Katelyn talks, she applies makeup to the area around her blackened right eye. "I'm actually kind of hoping we _lose_ this challenge! If I can vote Twilight off that'd be great. Like, you _don't_ get violent with your teammates, _especially_ your prettiest one."

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: Nui Kaua Docks_

 _Contestant(s): All Remaining_

"Oh, hey!" Donovan noted. "Those are bumper boats aren't they?" He asked as he pointed at four boats in the water, each painted to resemble one of the four teams.

"That's correct Donovan!" Chris smiled as he and Chef exchanged glances and grinned. "But these bumper boats are a tad special…Why don't you try it out and see?"

Donovan shrugged and got into his bumper boat. "Alright then...I'll just put my foot on the pedal and-"

"Whaaaaaaaa!" He screamed as his boat quickly moved all over the place. "This is freaking awesome!"

"He's _excited_ about the way too fast and way too hard to steer bumper boats?" Artemis asked, incredibly surprised. "They're freaking deathtraps!"

"Not only are they deathtraps," Chris laughed. "They're deathtraps that you'll be ramming _into_ each other for today's challenge! A classic all out bumper boat brawl! Here's how it's gonna go down. Each team will collectively decide on an order in which their members drive the boat. Violent Quakes, Raging Flames, because your teams both have six members, you'll each have to decide on someone to sit out this challenge. If you are either, A, knocked out of the designated ring or B, knocked out of your boat, you're _out_! The first team to lose all their members will be the team facing elimination tonight, and the last team to have a member standing gets to spin the Wheel of Reward! Alright teams, get cracking!"

* * *

 _Team Plans: 1st member to 5th member (and the member sitting out if applicable)_

 _Screaming Winds: Twilight, Katelyn, Damon, Carys, Hubert_

 _Killer Waves: Isaac, Artemis, Perci, Davon, Melody_

 _Violent Quakes: Rudo, Zastin, Donovan, Freya, Oswald (Nublina sitting out)_

 _Raging Flames: Kaede, Eliana, Conlan, Helen, Peter (Liu-Ten sitting out)_

* * *

 _Challenge_

"A-are you s-sure about this?" Kaede asked as Eliana and Helen helped her into the Raging Flames boat.

" Don't worry, there's no pressure." Helen smiled. "Just do your best to stay in the ring for as long as you can."

"Ick…" Rudo said as she got into the Violent Quakes boat. "Donovan, dude, you got everything all sweaty…"

"Sorry about that." Donovan shrugged. "Try to ignore it if you can."

* * *

Confessional: Rudo: The Violent Quakes

"If I could _ignore_ it, I wouldn't have brought it up in the first place!"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Donovan: The Violent Quakes

"Yeah….maybe getting in the boat for a test ride wasn't my brightest idea...It was freaking _fun_ though, so yeah, I stand by the decision I made."

End Confessional

* * *

"You've got this Isaac!" Melody cheered as Isaac got into the Killer Waves boat. "Knock them all out of the ring and give us a victory!"

"None of you shall be disappointed!" Isaac promised as he got into the boat. He quickly looked at Artemis, who turned away from him. "Look alive Artemis." He said. "If anything happens to me out there, you have to take over the boat."

Artemis didn't respond, though it was quite clear she had heard him.

* * *

Confessional: Isaac: The Killer Waves

"As the days have gone by, Artemis has proved to be more disagreeable than ever. Surely a proper lady of her age and standing would not normally act like this, and while I have tried to get to the bottom of what is upsetting her, I fear I'm only making her more upset rather than discovering any solutions."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Davon: The Killer Waves

"I'm a tad concerned. Isaac seems more concerned with Artemis than with winning challenges or leading the team. I fear that if he's not careful, our little Melody will somehow force him off the island prematurely."

End Confessional

* * *

"Remember!" Twilight told her team as she got in the Screaming Winds boat. "We want food! Food is what he might be able to get if we win this challenge! Listen to your guts! I hope it doesn't come to this, but if you find yourself in this boat, show no mercy!"

"Yeah!" Hubert, Carys, and Katelyn cheered.

"N-no mercy?" Damon asked. "I don't know...I'm not too good with-"

"You're not too good with a lot of things." Twilight interrupted as she brought the boat into the ring.

"I wouldn't worry if I were you." Hubert said to Damon. "These are only bumper boats. No one is in any real danger."

"That's what he thinks anyways." Chris whispered excitedly to Chef as they both snickered.

"Contestants ready?" He asked with a smile, "Go!"

"Yarrrrghhh!" Twilight immediately rammed her boat into Rudo's.

"Waahhh!" Rudo slid back across the waves until she stopped just before the boundary line.

"Phew…" She sighed.

*beep*beep*beep*

"What is that noise?" She asked as she looked over to where the noise was coming from.

Chris turned to the camera.

"We may have stuck a few mines in the water for some extra entertainment, heheh."

"Oh...F-" Rudo didn't have time to finish before the mine exploded and sent her careening out of bounds.

"I'm okay!" She called from further out in the lake.

"I-I don't know if I can do this!" Kaede turned to Peter worried. "C-c-can I just take myself out?"

"You don't have to hit 'em!" Peter responded. "Just avoid gettin' hit yourself, and watch out for da' mines! You've done great in da' last two challenges!"

"How about I help you leave the challenge then?" Zastin asked as he got into the Violent Quakes boat and rammed into Kaede.

"EEEE!" Kaede closed her eyes and slammed her foot on the acceleration pedal, taking both Zastin, and her, far out of bounds.

"K-Kaede! Stop the boats!" Zastin warned as he looked behind him to see the bridge that contained the Coals of Shame coming up.

Kaede quickly put her foot on the brake pedal, but kept her eyes squeezed shut.

"Hahahaha!" Twilight pointed as she laughed while Donovan and Eliana both began to head towards the bridge to get in the boats.

"You just got taken out of the game by a nervous wre-Woaaahhh!" Her boat spun out of control as Isaac rammed into it.

"You think you're gonna get rid of me that easily?" Twilight asked as she gained control of her boat again.

"I think I was only getting your attention." Isaac replied. "Now we shall duel to see who has the stronger ship! En garde!"

"Ohh, you're going down…" Twilight snarled as she and Isaac both charged at each other head on.

"Wait, Twilight, don't!" Hubert called out from the docks, but it was too late.

The force of the blow pushed both Twilight and Isaac further back the way they came, and since Twilight was the closer one to the edge…

"Dammit!" Twilight growled as Katelyn swam out to the boat to take over.

"Yes!" Isaac stood up in his boat.

"The Killer Waves are in the lead for the first time since the beginning of the game!"

"Celebrate after we win the whole thing, idiot!" Artemis snapped.

"You know…" Isaac turned to Artemis, "You could stand to learn to take joy in the smaller victories as well-aaahhh!"

Isaac lost his balance and fell off his boat and into the water.

"Like that small victory!" Katelyn laughed as she drove her own boat away from him.

* * *

Meanwhile, under the Coals of Shame bridge, Zastin and Kaede were recovering from their collision.

"I-I'm so s-sorry!" Kaede apologized profusely. "I w-w-was s-scared!"

"It's...It's fine…" Zastin stretched himself. "We'll have to wait for our teammates to come take our boats from us though. So, um...how are you liking your team so far?"

"Oh, everyone's really nice." Kaede smiled. "Peter and Helen especially. I just hope that I'm n-not getting in my team's way…"

"I doubt it, considering you've won both of the challenges so far." Zastin offered. "I wish I could have the same opinion of my team that you have of yours."

"W-what do you mean?"

Zastin sighed.

"Well, Oswald and Freya are always doing their own things. Nublina and Rudo are both fine, but their both a little too concerned with your teammates Conlan and Liu-Ten for me to actually get to know them, and then there's Donovan, he's a cool guy too but like Oswald and Freya, he's usually doing his own thing. I try to orchestrate these team DnD sessions but I can never get everyone to show up."

"S-so that's where Conlan and Liu-Ten have been g-going off to. I w-was worried they were l-looking for an immunity t-t-tiki…"

Zastin rose an eyebrow. "Immunity Tiki? This is the first I've heard of one."

* * *

Confessional: Zastin: The Violent Quakes

"And if I'm this late to the party, I bet my team's hint for the immunity tiki has already been found. Maybe even the tiki itself."

End Confessional

* * *

"Y-yeah." Kaede said as she took out a small scrap of paper from her sleeve. "Th-this hint for a Fire McLean Immunity Tiki, only playable by original Raging Flames members, was under one of the mattresses at our camp."

"Let me see that?" Zastin asked. He looked over the riddle clue that Kaede nervously held up to him.

"A man goes over,

A man goes under,

In times of war,

He burns asunder…."

* * *

Confessional: Zastin: The Violent Quakes

"Kaede seems like the kind of girl who would waste an immunity tiki because of her own insecurities. The perfect person to give the tiki of her element to for me, plus, she'll _owe_ me afterwards, and her vote could come in handy in a pinch come the merge. Yeah, I understand a merge is still a long ways away, and there's a chance she won't even be there, but if she isn't, that's one less tiki to worry about, and if she is, I have an extra ally. So, in my eyes, helping her solve that riddle, and then helping her find the tiki is a great move to make."

End Confessional

* * *

"I think you should look around here for it." Zastin said to Kaede. "The answer to that riddle is a bridge, and this is the only bridge on the island. I'll even help you look...if you promise me one thing."

"A-anything…" Kaede sighed, unable to refuse the offer.

"If we're both in the merge, and I come to you asking for your help in voting someone out, you have to help me, even if it's a friend of yours."

"I...I don't know…." Kaede twiddled her fingers. "B-but I guess the scenario is rather hypothetical...O-okay...D-d-deal...WAIT!" She stopped before Zastin could shake her hand.  
"I...I won't vote….for Peter…" She said meekly.

Zastin mulled it over.

"Alright." He said as he shook Kaede's small and trembling hand with a firm shake.

"Now remember to keep this a secret, okay?"

She nodded, and the two began to search.

* * *

Meanwhile, At Nahele Forest,

"Nublina!" Liu-Ten caught up with Nublina as she walked towards her team's campsite.

"Liu-Ten!" Nublina turned around and smiled, before catching herself and frowning.

"There's actually...something I need to say…."

"Oh?" Liu-Ten got ready to pull out a rose from behind his back. "What is it?"

"I really like you, Liu-Ten, a lot."

"That's great, because I-" Liu-Ten took out the rose.

"Liu-Ten, wait!" Nublina pleaded.

"I like you a lot, but I can't begin a relationship with you right now. We're on different teams! We'd only be putting ourselves through unnecessary hardships. I do really like you, and I do want to accept your feelings, but it's going to have to wait. Either until we're on the same team, or until we merge."

"I...I understand." Liu-Ten dropped his rose.

Nublina caught it before it hit the ground and held it up to him.

"Don't look so down." She encouraged him.

"Here. Save this rose for when there's nothing stopping you. I'll be sure to give you the answer you wanted to hear." She kissed him on the forehead as she gave the rose back to Liu-Ten and walked towards her team's campsite. "I'll be waiting!" She smiled a goodbye.

* * *

Confessional: Liu-Ten: The Raging Flames

"I'm both so happy and sad right now...It's super hard to reconcile these feelings, but...I guess all I have to do is make sure that we both make it to the merge! That shouldn't be too difficult….right?"

End Confessional

* * *

Back At the Bridge,

"Hey!" Donovan called as Zastin and Kaede both stood upright and pretend like they weren't doing anything.

"Kaede…." Eliana's face appeared next to Donovan's. "...You did….A great job…." She held out a thumbs up.

Kaede blushed.

"Don't worry bro, I'll be sure to knock out the rest of the competition!" Donovan gave Zastin a fist bump before he sped the Violent Quakes' boat back towards the challenge.

"Um!" Kaede said to Eliana as she got in the Raging Flames' boat. "G-good luck out there! And w-watch for the m-m-mines!"

Eliana gave a silent nod before she too zoomed off.

Kaede and Zastin both let out sighs as a tiki fell from Kaede's sleeve.  
"Eeep!" She bent back down and quickly scooped it back up.

* * *

Confessional: Zastin: The Violent Quakes

"So, I may not have a tiki of my own, but I _do_ know how they work, thanks to reading the note that came with the Fire Immunity Tiki. And knowing how things work is more than enough for a DM to effectively make use of them. I've rolled a strategical natural twenty today. I'll be sure to make use of it for the rest of the game."

End Confessional

* * *

 _Challenge Resumed_

"Woooooooo!" Donovan yelled as he zoomed into the ring and then right back out of it again.

"You've got to be _kidding_ me!" Freya put her hand to her forehead. "We're finally back in the ring and you drive yourself right out of it again?"

"I wouldn't complain if I were you Freya," Chris said with a smile. "I'd head over to the boat immediately and put your team back in the challenge. Unless you want to risk elimination, of course."

"Good luck out there." Oswald said to Freya.

Freya's eyes narrowed.

Before Oswald could react, she drew him in close and pressed their lips together.

"Thanks for the wishes~!" She giggled as she jumped into the water and swam towards the boat.

Oswald started to hold his hands up to his mouth, preparing for the worst...which never came.

"Huh…" He said. "I guess she wasn't wearing any this time…"

* * *

Confessional: Freya: The Violent Quakes

"I thought of every reason I possibly could for why Oswald wouldn't want to kiss _me_ of all people. Then it hit me. He's either afraid of women, which he obviously isn't. Or he's allergic to something in my makeup, so I guess I'm doing the rest of this show all natural. After all, it's a lot easier to hypnotize a gullible boy into helping you when he isn't allergic to your kisses."

End Confessional

* * *

"Time to…..Win this…." Eliana said as she brought the Raging Flames' boat back into the ring.

"No way!" Artemis rammed Eliana back out of bounds. "We're totally not going to let your team win another challenge in a row!"

"We'll see about that." Conlan mumbled as he got into the boat and Eliana swam back.

"Woaahh!" Katelyn was having trouble controlling her boat.

"Katelyn, watch out for the mine!" Damon announced as Katelyn neared a mine in the water.

"Gyaaah!" Katelyn somehow just barely managed to avoid setting the mine off, and then nearly missed Freya as she entered the ring.

"Whoa! Watch it!" Freya said. "This boat's all gross and sweaty, and I'm already wet from having to swim out here…I am _not_ in a happy mood."

"And you're about to be even less happy!" Conlan said as he charged towards her.

Freya charged towards Conlan as well but.

"Wahhh!" Katelyn's out of control boat came careening through, knocking the both of Freya and Conlan out of control as well, and Freya went out of bounds.

"No!" The finally now all gathered Violent Quakes said in unison before Oswald jumped into the water.

"It's up to you Ozzy." Freya said as Oswald reached the boat.

Oswald couldn't help himself, knowing that he'd be fine, and kissed Freya again.

"I only go by Oswald." He said. "Thanks for the wishes."

He drove into the ring, still somewhat distracted, and gently rammed into Conlan.

Artemis's eyes lit up as she saw her opportunity.

"See ya', salmon!" She almost cackled as she rammed her boat in between both Conlan and Oswald, knocking them both out of the ring.

"NOOOO!" The Violent Quakes all lamented.

"Ohh, so sad….Quakes, it looks like you'll be heading to the Po'ino Bonfire tonight. But let's keep watching to see which team gets to take your stuff!"

"The Quakes have...a cabin...an outhouse...a couch…a chicken coop..." Conlan remembered.

"A chicken coop?" All the Screaming Winds members turned their heads.

"Uh...yes?"

"Katelyn!" Twilight yelled. "We can get a freaking chicken coop! Eggs every morning! Get control of that boat and give us our food!"

"Wahhh!" Katelyn zoomed out of bounds and into the dock where everyone was waiting.

"That works out fine too, I guess…" Twilight said as Damon got into the boat, meanwhile, Helen got into hers.

As the two of them entered the ring, Artemis went straight for Helen, who dodged just in time.

Damon, however, was facing a different struggle.

"Damon, you have to move!" Carys called out. "If you stay still like that, the waves will take you out of bounds!"

"But!" Damon responded as he pointed.

"There are little teeny tiny piranha's trying to multiply!"

"Gross!" Chris held his hand out and looked away. "If Damon refuses to move the boat, he's disqualified, next Wind, you're up!"

"That kid's all kinds of weird." Chef whispered to Chris.

"Listen…" Hubert said to Carys. "You don't have to try to hit anyone. All you have to do is avoid confrontation and the two teams will take each other out. This is a free-for-all. It may not be the most honorable strategy, but the best way to win would be to stay low and wait until there is only one opponent left."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind." Carys rolled her eyes. "Where oh where would I be without your valued advice?"

"I suppose you knew that already then?"

"Of course I knew that already." Carys said as she got in the boat and began to steer it.

"Oof!" Helen said as Artemis knocked her back a bit. "You're rather resilient aren't you?"

"I'm not going to lose to a goody goody like you again." Artemis responded. "I _refuse_ to allow you to win for a third time in a row! You're the only one on your team that's even remotely a threat. I get rid of you, and this challenge is ours!"

"You can claim I'm the only threat, but…" Helen backed up her boat before charging at Artemis.

"I still believe in the strength of my teammates! Each and every one of them!"

Artemis zoomed towards Helen as well.

The two of them collided with a mine, which sent both girls flying out of their boats towards the middle of the lake.

"Way to go, honor roll, you just wrecked your team's chances of winning!" Artemis insulted.

* * *

Confessional: Helen; The Raging Flames

"That Artemis girl makes me very mad. Oooh, I can't wait until her team votes her off for being so insufferable. Unfortunately, it won't happen tonight, but when they _do_ lose a challenge again, I'll make my opinion known to them.

End Confessional

* * *

"You've got this, Carys!" Twilight called. "Show them who's boss! Win us our chicken coop!"

"It's up to you, Peter!" Conlan called. "Don't give up!"

"No pressure, Perci!" Melody said. "Both Davon and I have your back if you fall. Just try to extend our lead!"

* * *

Confessional: Melody: The Killer Waves

"In other words, go for the girl in the Screaming Winds boat. If they stay as hungry as they look, it shouldn't be that hard to defeat them in challenges coming up."

End Confessional

* * *

"Hey." Davon put a hand on Melody's shoulder.

"What?" Melody raised an eyebrow. "Are you about to frisk me for an immunity tiki?"

"No, quite the opposite actually. I was thinking...What would you say to an alliance between us? The beautiful folk should stick together should they not?"

* * *

Confessional: Davon: The Killer Waves

"Of course I'm not serious about the alliance. I haven't trusted her since day one, but she is the only one with knowledge of where the Water Immunity Tiki is buried. If I can get her to spill the beans on its location, maybe I can retrieve it first."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Melody: The Killer Waves

"I have never in my life seen a more obviously fake attempt at forming an alliance. So of course I agreed to it. The safer that idiot who is too smart for his own good thinks he is, the easier it'll be to convince the others to vote him off."

End Confessional

* * *

"Woah whoa Whoa!" Perci seemed to be having the same troubles controlling her boat as Katelyn.

"Oh, no…" Carys said as she tried to avoid the incoming boat, but failed and Perci took both of them out.

Davon and Hubert both got into the water and swam to their boats, while Peter laid back and relaxed.

"So, which reward are you guys hopin' we win today?" He asked his team on the dock.

"I'd like the cabin." Conlan said. "The mattresses are nice and all, but without shelter, it's still pretty hard to get sleep."

"C-cabin….." Kaede agreed.

"I'd prefer we get the outhouse personally." Helen said. "It's embarrassing having to go out in the wilderness. However, I suggest you not relax until we've actually one. The Winds still have one member left, and the Waves still have two."

"Listen, Hubert…" Davon said as the two of them entered their boats. "I understand that you may want to get me off of the field first, but I have a small proposition. How about we join forces and force the Flames' final member out of bounds. That way they can't win the challenge and one of our teams will get to reap a reward, which is good considering we both lost rewards to the Flames previously."

* * *

Confessional: Hubert: The Screaming Winds

"Normally, I would never agree to putting myself in a situation like that, but…" His stomach growled loudly. "Eliminating one of the teams will get me closer to that omlette breakfast much quicker than simply aggravating one."

End Confessional

* * *

Hubert nodded as the two of them got into their boats, and drove towards Peter.

"Flank him!" Hubert announced. "You hit his bow, I'll hit portside!"

"Hey, Preppy…" Peter said. "I don't know nothin' about boat lingo! What's that mean?!"

"Peter, they'll be coming at you from the front and left sides! You have to dodge it!"

"But…." Peter looked to his right and behind him.

"I can't go backwards, dat's the dock, and I can't go right, dat's…"

Davona and Hubert both flanked Peter out of bounds.

"Yeah!" Davon held up a hand for Hubert to high five.

Hubert shrugged and did so, the force of his high five pushing Davon out of bounds right after Peter.

The Screaming Winds' eyes all widened as Hubert drove the boat back towards the center of the ring.

"Yeah, woo! Go Hubert!" Katelyn cheered excitedly as Melody got into the Killer Waves boat.

"Win us our dinner, Hubert!" Twilight announced.

"You can take him, Melody!" Davon called.

"Don't let him intimidate you!" Isaac warned. "He might be perceptive but he's probably easy to knock around!"

"You've got this, Hubert!" Damon gave his support. "We believe in you!"

"You better win this Melody!" Artemis snapped. "Don't let all my hard work be for nothing!"

The two remaining members drove their boats toward each other.

At the very last moment, Melody began to dodge Hubert's attack, so Hubert turned his boat to hit her anyways and-

*Boooom* A mine exploded, sending Hubert out farther into the lake than any camper had been thrown the whole challenge.

"We have a WINNER!" Chris held his hands up as Melody drove her boat back in. "THE KILLER WAVES!"

"Nooooo!" Katelyn fell to the dock.

Chris walked up to Melody, who was being congratulated by her team.

"Melody, as the last person standing, you get to spin the Wheel of Reward for your team."

He turned to Chef as some interns brought the Wheel of Reward out for Melody.

"And you should probably take a boat out there and get Hubert. He's out in…"

Chris cupped his hands and shouted.

"Octopus Territory!"

Hubert, who had just barely heard it, wasn't frightened. "Oh please, an Octopus is a saltwater animal. We won't find them in-"

He then quickly began to attempt to swim back as he saw a large orange-red octopus heading towards him.

"How is that even possible?"

"The Nui Kaua Freshwater Man-eating Octopus." Chef said as he hoisted Hubert up into a boat. "There's a reason no one else wanted this island you know."

Hubert gulped.

As he quickly got off the boat once it docked, he called out to his team. "Hey! What did they win?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Hey Hubert!" Melody called from on top of the hands of her team, who were carrying her. "Thanks for the eggs! They'll go well with the toast that Chef makes us for breakfast!"

* * *

Confessional: Twilight: The Screaming Winds

"That was totally uncalled for. I know that if I was in Hubert's position, I'd be wringing her little neck. Thankfully, Hubert was in Hubert's position."

End Confessional

* * *

"If you keep gloating, you'll fall and hurt yourself." He responded to Melody before heading back with his hungry team to their campsite.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you nerrr-rrr ahhhh!" She fell off of her team's hands and landed headfirst on the dock.

"Can we get some bandages over here?" Chris asked an off camera intern.

* * *

 _Location: VQ Camp_

 _Contestant(s): Freya, Oswald_

"We need to figure out who to vote off now." Oswald said to Freya, who was busy coating her nails.

"Can it wait until after these dry?"

"I wish it could, but the elimination ceremony is going to happen any time now, so we need to find someone to vote off."

"Well, I bet Donovan is feeling pretty insecure about his reckless behavior today." Freya reasoned. "He'd probably be easy to seduce into voting with us, and you could probably convince Nublina to vote off Rudo if you put your mind to it. Especially since we both know she was looking for an immunity tiki earlier."

"Wow...That's a really well thought out plan of action."

"I'm not just some dumb broad." Freya smiled at Oswald. "I can play the gossip game just as well as anyone else on this island."

"That you can." Oswald laughed. The two leaned in and kissed each other.

* * *

 _Location: Po'ino Bonfire (Elimination Ceremony)_

 _Contestant(s): Zastin, Freya, Rudo, Oswald, Donovan, Nublina_

"Violent Quakes." Chris said. "Welcome to your first Po'ino Bonfire Elimination Ceremony. Here, all but one of you will receive a tiki. If you do not receive a tiki, you must immediately walk the Coals of Shame off of the island." Chris gestured to the Coals of Shame bridge. "And you can never come back. Ev-er. In addition, most, if not all of you should by now know of the existence of immunity tikis. You play one of those bad boys when I say you can, and you'll be safe for another day. Keep in mind though that you may only play tikis that correspond to your original team's element. For you six, the Earth McLean Immunity Tiki is the one you seek."

* * *

Confessional: Oswald: The Violent Quakes

"Or in my case...the one I have!"

End Confessional

* * *

"Now, without any further delay, let's vote. Meldoy's still in the infirmary tent recovering from her head injury and as host, I am legally required to check on her before the day ends."

"I've managed to convince our reckless friend." Freya whispered in Oswald's ear. "How did your end go?"

"Trust me." Oswald whispered back. "The person I vote for will be the one who goes home. I promise you that."

"All right…" Chris said as he brought out a bag of tikis. "The votes have been tallied. If anyone here has the Earth Immunity Tiki and wants to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Rudo looked around feverishly.

Oswald shifted in his seat.

Zastin rested his head in his hands.

"All right then." Chris smiled. "If I call your name, come up and get a tiki, you're safe."

Everyone waited.

"Zastin, Oswald, Nublina, Donovan." Chris announced as Zastin, Oswald, Nublina, and Donovan all came up to receive a tiki.

Rudo's eyes widened to show just how frightened she had become.

Freya crossed her legs and turned to her with a smile.

"Goodbye" She mouthed as she waved Rudo off with wiggling fingers.

"The final tiki of the night goes to…" Chris smiled.

"Rudo!"

"What?!" Freya stood up as Rudo nervously came up to get her tiki.

"Sorry." Chris shrugged. "But you got four votes, and Rudo only received two."

"But how?" Freya didn't understand what was going on.

She ran up to Oswald.

"I don't know what happened either!" Oswald said as he held her hands. "I guess maybe we couldn't convince them as well as we thought we could..."

"Oh...this is awful...blindsided so early…" Freya looked at her team, angrily. "I hope you're all happy with yourselves! You might not have chickens anymore but you've still got a tiki hunter in your flock!"

She turned to Oswald. "You win this game alright? I'll be rooting for you."

"Of course." Oswald nodded.

They leaned in to kiss one last time, when Chris stopped them.

"I said we don't have _time_!" He pushed Freya towards the bridge. "Just leave the game already!"

Freya danced across the Coals of Shame, yelping each time she set her foot down.

Chris turned to face the camera.

"Finally, someone who actually reacts to the Coals of Shame! That's 3 down, and 21 to go! Will anyone play their Immunity Tiki?, will the Screaming Winds catch enough food to make it through the week? Have the Killer Waves finally learned to work as a team? I sincerely doubt _all_ of them, but we'll see for ourselves next time on...

Total!

Drama!

Zero Sum!

* * *

*Freya's Final Confessional: "I can't believe my backstabbing team blindsided me like that. I could have totally made it far in this game if they'd kept me in. I mean, I'm pretty sure Rudo would flip on them in a heartbeat, and Nublina is easily the weakest physically. I think the person I want to lose the most is Donovan. I worked really hard to convince him to vote for Rudo, and somehow he still had the gall to vote me off instead? I hope that no good idiot jock gets what's coming to him! Vote him out for me Oswald!"

End Confessional*

* * *

 _The Votes(for those who are curious)_

 _Zastin voted for...Freya_

 _Rudo voted for...Freya_

 _Nublina voted for...Freya_

 _Freya voted for...Rudo_

 _Donovan voted for…...Rudo_

 _Oswald voted for…...Freya_


	6. Ep 4: Smile At Truth In The Name of Lies

_*Chris's Recap*_

"Last Time...On Total Drama:

The Tiki hunt continued, and while Rudo was the one who had read the hint, it was Oswald who found the Earth Tiki. The Screaming Winds put a hole in the Raging Flames' canoe in an altercation between Helen and Carys, and even though Davon started to catch on to Melody's true intentions, she managed to win her team the challenge, a chicken coop, and formed the most obviously fake alliance that Total Drama has ever seen with Davon himself.

During the challenge, Zastin helped Kaede locate the Fire Tiki for the promise of loyalty to him should he ever need it. Way to play long term, bro.

There were plenty of injuries this challenge, and many many losers, but the biggest losers of them all were the Violent Quakes, who had to experience their first Po'ino Bonfire Elimination Ceremony.

In the small time they had before the vote, Freya concocted a plan for herself and Oswald to convince Donovan and Nublina respectively to vote out Rudo, using Rudo's hunt for the tiki as an excuse for her departure, but when it came time to vote, Oswald had other ideas, and Freya was blindsided off of the island by the one person she considered an ally.

21 players are left, but someone is about to tell their final lie. Find out who right now, on Total! Drama! Zero Sum!

*Total Drama Theme Song Plays*

* * *

Confessional: Oswald: The Violent Quakes

"I'm really sorry about that, Freya. You'll probably learn the truth about what happened as you watch the show back home. I just want to let you know that if it were any other show, I wouldn't have done that to you, but you were far too smart for your own good. I knew if I kept you around any longer, our little alliance would turn into more of a master-servant relationship, and with you being as attractive and clever as you are, I was clearly headed for the servant role. I understand if you're so mad that you don't want to forgive me, but I came to play this game to win, and I refuse to let anyone, no matter how attractive, stop me."

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: SW Camp_

 _Contestant(s): Hubert_

Hubert was scrambling up the mountain that the Screaming Winds' camp resided near. He stumbled for a bit as a rock beneath him crumbled, but he got his bearings and continued climbing.

* * *

Confessional: Hubert: The Screaming Winds

"So, Twilight followed Carys to the river again today, and Damon and Katelyn both went off to gather berries. That left me all alone at our camp, and I still haven't found the Wind Tiki. I thought that maybe climbing the mountain would be a good start to figuring out its location, since I'm finding it rather difficult to determine how one can hide a tiki in wind. However…"

Postpone Confessional

* * *

"Hrngh...Gahhh…" Hubert sighed as he reached the summit of the small mountain. "That was...not fun…" He huffed. He looked around before looking at the camera as he took a whiff of the air. "Do you smell that."

"I'm not supposed to talk man." The intern behind the camera responded. "But I think we might want to get down."

"Just a little further." Hubert said as he walked a little further towards the center of the mountain, and stopped short. He adjusted his glasses.

"This was a waste of time." He said before he turned to head back down the way he came.

The camera moved in the direction Hubert had been looking.

* * *

Resume Confessional

"Apparently that 'mountain' was a small volcano. It doesn't seem terribly dangerous at the moment, but it certainly doesn't help with finding the Air Immunity Tiki either. Carys and I might have to put that search on hold until we're more familiar with the island."

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: Nahele Forest_

 _Contestant(s): Donovan, Melody, Oswald, Davon_

"I...wasn't expecting so many of you." Donovan said as he saw Melody, Oswald, and Davon all ready to go jogging.

"To be perfectly honest, I wasn't expecting so many either." Oswald agreed. "What are The Waves doing here?"

"As it so happens, Donovan and I have recently decided to go jogging together." Melody said. "If however, you feel that this will be a problem, I'll gladly take my useful gossip elsewhere."

"I would never deny such a fair lady her wish." Oswald bowed towards Melody. "I'd merely like a word with your jogging partner in private before he heads out, if that is alright with you."

"Maybe later." Donovan said to Oswald. "Right now, I need to get my jogging for the day done so that I can get to this picnic that someone and I have planned."

And with that said to his teammate, Donovan jogged off, with Melody following closely behind him.

"Why don't you go spend time with your lovebird friend?" Davon asked Oswald.

"She was voted off." Oswald replied. "And I'm simply looking for new allies now that she's gone. Donovan is my prime candidate, since he voted the way she had planned."

"I see." Davon brushed his hand through his gelled hair. "Our team has our own mischievous beauty that I know we'd be better off without as well, and she also seems to be eyeing Donovan for reasons unknown. I'll warn you now, Melody is the only one with any form of knowledge on where the Water Immunity tiki is. If you find it, giving it to her would be disastrous for you later down the line. I would rather see the tiki destroyed."

"That's awfully noble of you." Oswald said as a plan began to form in his head. "Of course, I'll do my best to make sure I find it first."

* * *

Confessional: Oswald: The Violent Quakes

"And perhaps she will be so grateful that I found such a precious item to her that she becomes just as close an ally as Freya was. I'm obviously not going to destroy the tiki when I can use it as a payment for any number of favors."

End Confessional

* * *

"Soooo, I couldn't help but notice…" Melody said as she kept pace with Donovan as he jogged. "The way you began blushing when Perci was touching your arm yesterday. And I just wanted to make sure that you know how to act so you don't completely tank this little date you two have planned."

"I'm pretty sure I know how to act." Donovan said. "Perci seems genuinely interested in me, and I'm genuinely interested in her, as long as we're polite and open, I don't think anything bad will happen."

"Sure, sure…" Melody waved her hand. "But do you know what she likes? Her favorite hobby? Did you know that there was a buzzword that makes her absolutely giddy with excitement whenever it's said? _I_ know all those things."

"You do?!" Donovan asked excitedly as he picked up the pace and cut off Melody's advance.

"Please, you have to tell me!"

Melody gave a mischievous grin.

"Well...I suppose I can assist."

* * *

Confessional: Melody: The Killer Waves

"..." Melody says nothing, but smiles knowingly directly into the camera before beginning to giggle.  
End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: RF Camp_

 _Contestant(s): Liu-Ten, Conlan, Eliana, Helen, Peter, Kaede, Rudo_

"Why did you bring someone from _another team_ back into our camp?" Helen scolded Conlan. "Isn't it obvious that she's only trying to play you into giving away our secrets?"

"What secrets do we even have to give away?" Conlan asked as Kaede hid her Fire Immunity Tiki under her mattress when she was sure nobody was looking.

"Preppy, I'd chill if I was you." Peter said as he tipped his fedora. "If Cheeto hair here thinks this chick is alright, I'd wager that this chick is alright. After all, she brought _him_ into _her team's_ camp. He's only returning the favor."

"But-..." Helen began. "What if she betrays you later on down the line Conlan?" She asked Conlan directly.

"I'm...right here you know, right?" Rudo asked.

"Pigtails...let's keep this fight In-House, okay?" Peter asked Rudo. "Don't get worked up over it."

"Listen to me." Helen said as she bent down so that her face was level with Conlan's. "I understand what you wanted to do, and I understand why you wanted to do it. But this isn't the time for that. We still have 14 other enemies out there besides this one, and they all want the money just as much, and maybe even more than we do. The only way we as a team are going to make it to the end is if we stick together and don't go off bonding with the competition. Liu-Ten even learned that the hard way."

Conlan looked over to Liu-Ten who was sulking in the hot tub, Eliana was patting him on the shoulder.

"There…..There…." She quietly mumbled.

"Well, what about the in-group division that's being formed?" Conlan argued back towards Helen. "You and those two lovebirds," He pointed at Peter and Kaede, the latter of whom blushed heavily at the notion. "You all always go off on your own, leaving the rest of us feeling like outcasts!"

"Well, you and Liu-Ten are never around camp when we plan to go out and do things anyways." Helen countered.

"What about Eliana?" Conlan asked. "You just leave her here all alone?"

"We've invited her!" Helen replied. "But she always turns us down! Watch!"

Helen turned to Eliana.

"Hey, Eliana, do you want to go for a ride in the canoe?"

Eliana paused, and slowly turned to Helen.

"No thank you…..I'll stay here…"

"See?" Helen asked triumphantly.

"Someone…..has to tend…..to our fire…." Eliana continued.

"She's only staying behind because no one else is tending to the fire?" Rudo asked, surprised.

* * *

Confessional: Eliana: The Raging Flames

"I…..like caring…...for things…..i guess."

End Confessional

* * *

"Well, the fact of the matter is that you shouldn't be bringing her back here, or heading back to her camp anymore." Helen determined. "You can still talk with her, but try to do it in a neutral location from now on."

"Fine." Conlan said as he turned away from Helen. "Come on Rudo, let's go for a walk or something."

Rudo was about to follow Conlan when Helen stopped her.

"Remember, you're being watched. You're in deep so tread carefully. One wrong move, and he goes home, understand?"

"Preppy…" Peter said. "Chill….Seriously. Maybe we'll vote you off if you keep overreacting like that."

Helen rose a finger toward Peter, but stopped and walked away instead of saying anything.

* * *

Confessional: Kaede: The Raging Flames

"I d-don't understand…..w-why is everyone so on edge now? What happened? It isn't because Zastin helped me find that Fire Immunity Tiki is it? Oh, it probably is...This is probably the universe getting back at me for not putting everyone else first…..Oh, I wish Saya were here….she always knows what to do."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Helen: The Raging Flames

"Yes, I suppose my actions _could_ be considered overreacting. However, if you were in my position, wouldn't you be in the same mindset? My team of dragons might have a literal mole in it! Wouldn't the appropriate thing to do be to tighten security?"

End Confessional

* * *

*BEEEEEP*

The loudspeakers around the island all buzzed as the contestants all stopped what they were doing.

"Hello, Camp Nui Kaua!" Chris announced. "Assemble at the top of Mt. Immolate for your next challenge! If you need help finding your way up, follow Hubert! He knows the way, hahaheh….Now Move It!"

* * *

 _Location: Mt. Immolate (Challenge)_

 _Contestant(s): All Remaining._

"Alright Chris, what's the big idea, it isn't even lunch yet!" Artemis complained.

"Our challenges are usually in the afternoon." Perci agreed. "I even had some plans…" She looked meekly over at Donovan who quickly looked away, much to her surprise.

"I don't appreciate being called out over the loudspeaker." Hubert said.

"Well then, maybe you shouldn't have been climbing the volcano!" Chris smiled. He turned towards all the contestants. "I've noticed that certain groups seem to be forming amongst the competition…" He looked at Hubert and Carys, Peter, Helen and Kaede, Zastin, Conlan and Rudo, Perci and Donovan, Isaac and Artemis, Twilight, Damon and Katelyn, Liu-Ten and Nublina, and Melody and Davon. "And I thought that that was no good. We need some more variety in your young team lives. You can't possibly know as much as there is to know about everybody, which means…."

He gestured his hands as a bunch of interns hoisted a large game-show like stage and a bunch of bleachers out of the volcano.

The large sign atop the stage stated the name of the challenge.

"Today," Chris smiled. "We're playing Two Truths and a Lie! Though, we've prepared a different version than the one you're used to, but get seated and I'll explain everything!"

* * *

 _Challenge: Two Truths and a Lie_

 _Rules: Contestants have already privately written down two true facts about themselves as well as a believable lie in order to throw the others off track. Each round, Chris will read off the contestant's card while all other contestants listen in. They will then choose whether statement 1, 2, or 3 is the contestant's lie by pressing one of their corresponding buttons on the desks in front of their seats. A correct guess nets a point for their team. An incorrect guess will cause the contestant's chair to lower. Guess incorrectly enough and the contestant will have to continue the rest of the game from just above the lava of the volcano, something that will likely ruin their concentration. In the end, the team with the most points takes first place, and the team with the least sends someone home and gives up one of their Camp Luxuries to the winners._

 _The Raging Flames have one extra member, and have decided to sit Eliana out of today's challenge._

* * *

"Welcome to Two Truths and a Total Lie." Chris announced gleefully as he stood upon the stage in his suit from the Total Drama Action elimination ceremonies. "The game where the contestants' dirt is gathered together and then dumped all over them! Let's look at our first player…"

He pointed up to a screen with a wheel containing all the remaining contestants on them.

"Twilight!" Chris smiled as the wheel landed on Twilight.

"Dammit." Twilight sighed.

"Twilight…" Chris read off the card. "Has written down that:

1: She benches 200 pounds,

2: Her favorite food is sirloin steak,

And 3: She likes to listen to Spanish covers of Disney Songs.

Alright contestants, guess away!"

Everyone began pressing the button that they believed to be Twilight's lie.

"The Total Lie was…." Chris smiled as the correct answer took up the screen. "Number 2!" Chris announced. "The correct guessers were, Katelyn, Hubert, Damon, Melody, Artemis, Zastin, Oswald, and Peter."

A single point appeared on a screen above each of the aforementioned contestants' heads, while the rest of the contestants, barring Twilight who wasn't allowed to answer, sunk lower into the volcano.

"Carys, you're up next!" Chris smiled.

* * *

Confessional: Katelyn: The Screaming Winds

"Like, I don't think _anyone_ will be able to get Carys's lie. She never spends time with any of us, and only Twilight, who's a brute, and Hubert, who's super lame, ever even attempt to hang out with her. She's only being kept around because she's well rounded."

End Confessional

* * *

"Carys…" Chris read off of Carys's card. "Has written down that:

1: She's an only child

2: Her favorite movie genre is survival horror

And 3: She can't whistle.

Alright contestants...let's see you guess this!"

Everyone pushed the button they believed to be Carys's lie.

"The Total Lie was…" Chris gestured as Carys's lie took up the screen. "Number 1!"

A point was given to Hubert and Oswald. Everyone else, barring Carys herself, descended further into the volcano.

As Twilight lowered to the same height as Carys, she looked over at her.

"You have siblings?" She asked.

"I have a younger...no wait...two younger brothers." Carys replied, but she didn't continue the conversation any further.

* * *

Confessional: Artemis: The Killer Waves

"Um, did anyone catch how lame that was? She can't whistle? How hard is it to whistle?"

End Confessional

* * *

"Next up…" Chris smiled. "Liu-Ten!"

Liu-Ten gulped.

He looked at the rest of the Raging Flames participating in the challenge.

"I hope you guys can get this." He said.

"Liu-Ten wrote…" Chris read. "That…

1: He was born and raised in Canada

2: His parents are divorced

And 3: He * _like_ likes* A girl on the Violent Quakes Team

Let's see what _you_ guys think his lie was!"

* * *

Confessional: Helen: The Raging Flames

"Well, our team knows which one it definitely _isn't_."

End Confessional

* * *

"Let's see the results!" Chris smiled. "The correct answer was….Number 2!"

Katelyn, Hubert, Damon, Isaac, Melody, Artemis, Davon, Perci, Nublina, Oswald, Helen, Peter, Conlan, and Kaede all received a point. While Twilight, Carys, Rudo, Zastin, and Donovan all fell even deeper into the volcano."

The next contestant on the plate was Hubert.

"Let's see what a detective's son can hide, shall we?" Chris asked. "Hubert has written that…

1: He's claustrophobic

2: His favorite pastime is exploring

And 3: He dislikes mysteries.

Everyone, let's see your answers!"

Everyone else pressed down on the button they believed corresponded to the correct answer.

"And the Total Lie is…" Chris said as Hubert adjusted his glasses. "Number 2! You'd think someone who likes exploration would be more fit."

* * *

Confessional: Hubert: The Screaming Winds

"It's not my favorite pastime...but I still like it….*grumble*."

End Confessional

* * *

"And hey look at that!" Chris said as points were awarded to Twilight, Carys, Damon, Isaac, Davon, Zastin, Donovan, and Peter. "Carys finally got one right for once! Which leaves Liu-Ten the closest to the lava. How's it feel down there, buddy?" Chris called.

"Can we do another one from my team?" He asked. "I'll get those right for sure, I swear!"

"We'll see what the wheel has to say…" Chris smiled as he turned to the wheel.

"Next up we have….Nublina!"

* * *

Confessional: Liu-Ten: The Raging Flames

"Good enough for me, I'll probably still get this one right!"

End Confessional

* * *

"Nublina has written down that…

1: Mulan is her favorite Disney movie,

2: Her favorite flower is the daffodil

And 3: She's part of an extra-curricular Dance program at her school.

Which one is the lie? Let's see your answers!"

Everyone pressed down on the button they believed to be the right one.

* * *

Confessional: Davon: The Killer Waves

"I had expected Nublina's to be easier to figure out...I feel somewhat a fool at this moment. This was a harder choice than the Hubert one."

End Confessional

* * *

"And the Total Lie was…." Chris announced. "Number 2!"

Points were then awarded to Carys, Hubert, Damon, Isaac, Rudo, Zastin, Donovan, Oswald, Liu-Ten, Peter, Conlan, and Kaede. Everyone else, further towards the lava you go."

* * *

Confessional: Helen: The Raging Flames

"You know, I'm starting to get the impression that maybe I ought to be more open about mingling with the other teams. My lack of knowledge about them is seriously holding my team back in this challenge. Liu-Ten and I are at the same height now. We need to pull ahead."

End Confessional

* * *

"Next up...Conlan!" Chris smiled. Conlan gulped.

"Conlan wrote…" Chris continued. "That-

1: His last name is Yorebbut

2: His favorite game to play is Checkers

And 3: He has a crush on another contestant on this show.

Let's see those answers people!"

After everyone was done answering, Chris revealed the correct answer. "The Total Lie was….Number 2!" He smiled as he laughed. "Haha...Conlan...Yorebutt….man what a last name...hahaaa…."

* * *

Confessional: Rudo: Violent Quakes

"Wait, he likes someone on the show? I wasn't aware of this! Who? Who does he like?"

End Confessional

* * *

"Points go to...Katelyn, Hubert, Damon, Isaac, Davon, Perci, Nublina, Zastin, Oswald, Liu-Ten, Helen, Peter, and Kaede!" Chris announced as everyone else moved deeper into the volcano.

"Now let's all laugh at...Oswald and his answers!"

* * *

Confessional: Oswald: Violent Quakes

"I think they'll find my answers to be...enlightening."

End Confessional

* * *

"Oswald wrote down…" Chris smiled. "Ooh, these are good...Okay, He wrote down…

1: He's in possession of the Earth Immunity Tiki

2: He voted for Freya to go home at the last elimination ceremony

And 3: He's allergic to bee stings

Let's see those answers!"

Mumbles began circling through the contestants.

Oswald sat back and relaxed.

"Alright…" Chris said as he looked over the answers. " For getting the correct answer, Number 3 being the lie, Points go to...Carys, Melody, Zastin, Peter, and...Kaede? For someone so shy, you've sure been guessing pretty well so far. You peeking?"

"N-no!" Kaede replied, nervously. "A-and I didn't even get any of the Screaming Wind guesses correct! I-I'll close my eyes if that helps…"

Hubert, surprised, found himself lowered closer into the volcano.

* * *

Confessional: Hubert: Screaming Winds

"So, Oswald has the Earth Immunity Tiki?...When i first got here I had guessed he'd be fun to play with...It seems I'm not quite as good at reading others as I'd like to think I am. Anyone confident enough to outright say they have something so dangerous and powerful is a threat and needs to be taken care of quickly."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Zastin: Violent Quakes

"I don't know if Oswald thinks this will give him any sort of opening to worm his way back into the core group of the team or if he's trying to psych a certain person up or what, but what he has proven to me with those statements is that he is willing to betray his closest, and possibly only, ally if he believes it'll move him further along in the game. All he's done, is prove himself untrustworthy to me."

End Confessional

* * *

"Next up...Kaede!" Chris grinned.

"Oh noo…." Kaede shifted nervously in her seat.

"Kaede has written down…" Chris announced "That...

1: Her parents are divorced,

2: She lives with her sister,

And 3, and this is my favorite,: She hates being told what to do."

Chris sighed. "I can sympathize with that, I really can. They said we couldn't use Pahkitew for another season, so we went and found this gem after all."

Everyone pushed down on the button of their choice.

"And…" Chris smiled. "The Total Lie was...Number 1!"

Carys, Damon, Perci, Nublina, Rudo, and Peter all received points.

* * *

Confessional: Oswald: Violent Quakes

"Are you telling me that the girl who _only_ ever does anything if she's guided along the path to doing it _doesn't_ like to be guided along the path to do things? I'm having trouble wrapping my head around it...what kind of paradoxical mindset do you need to have for...hrm…"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Peter: The Raging Flames

"I knew it! I knew she had dat kinda' fire in her! Now if I can just get her outta that shell, we'll both be on easy street for the rest of the competition!"

End Confessional

* * *

"Next up…" Chris announced. "We have...Isaac!" He smiled. "Isaac has written down…

1: He's a hall monitor at his school,

2: He takes fencing classes,

And 3: He believes that there is good in everyone."

Chris looked at Isaac. "Dude….seriously?"

Isaac remained silent and stalwart as he looked at Chris and turned to his teammates. "You know which to pick, I trust?"

"No!" Artemis replied. "Each one of those things sounds like something you'd spout!"

"I...Am of a mind with Artemis this time." Davon said. "All three of these answers do seem...very... _you_."

"What are you talking about?" Isaac stood up. "Number 2 is quite clearly the lie!"

Everyone immediately pressed their button for Number 2, and all gained a point.

"Well…" Chris smiled. "At least no one goes home saying they got every answer wrong." Chris shrugged. "Let's hope that doesn't come back to bite you in the butt later, Isaac."

Isaac sat back down in his seat.

"You colossal idiot." Artemis rolled her eyes. "At least when we lose we know to vote off."

"Hey!" Melody called to the two of them. "How about, instead of arguing, you actually try to focus on, you know, winning the freaking challenge?"

"How about you _all_ stop talking, and let me continue?" Chris asked. "Our next victim will be...Melody!"

Melody rolled her eyes.

"Of course I am…"

* * *

Confessional: Melody: The Killer Waves

"If my teammates don't get this...I'm not sure what I'll do, but I'll be very, very cross with them."

End Confessional

* * *

"Melody has written down…" Chris continued, "That-

1: She likes romance novels,

2: She has a glass eye,

And 3: Her last name is 'Rest'.

Allright, Answer time!"

* * *

Confessional: Davon: The Killer Waves

"At first glance, it seems like the glass eye is the clear lie, but this...this _is_ Melody we're talking about. It can't be as clear cut as that."

End Confessional

* * *

"And the correct answer was…" Chris announced. "Answer 2! Both of Melody's eyes are real. Points to Hubert, Artemis, Oswald, Kaede…." Chris looked at everyone. "Really? You _all_ thought that she had a glass eye somewhere?"

"It wasn't that…" Perci replied.

"She just doesn't seem like the type of girl who would _like_ romance novels…" Davon rubbed a hand through his gelled hair.

* * *

Confessional: Melody: The Killer Waves.

"*sarcasitcally* Oh, I love my team...after all…*seriously* They're all a bunch of idiots. Seriously, when _Artemis_ is the one who gets it right, that's when you know you've got the duds."

End Confessional

* * *

"After that sorry display…" Chris shook his head. "Let's see if...Donovan's card can't give us some hope for you lot. Donovan's written down that…

1: He's his school's track and field captain

2: He loves playing at slot machines

And 3: He's training for the Olympics! This'll be fun for you guys!"

After the buttons were pressed and the answers were tallied, Chris revealed the Total Lie.

"It was...Number 1! Donovan is too fast to compete at the high school track team level."

Twilight, Katelyn, Hubert, Damon, Isaac, Melody, Artemis, Davon, Perci, Zastin, Oswald, Liu-Ten, Peter, and Conlan all were awarded points.

"Oh hey, look at that!" Chris said. "All of the Killer Waves managed to get this one right! It's kind of weird that his own team wasn't as close to him though."

"Maybe because he's out jogging every morning, often alone." Melody casually mentioned as she relaxed in her seat.

* * *

Confessional: Helen: The Raging Flames

"I knew he was fast, but I didn't know he was _that_ fast! I better keep a closer eye on him in the future…"

End Confessional

* * *

"Now, let's take a peek over at...Damon!" Chris turned towards Damon. "Damon, in his own true fashion, has filled his card up with empathy crap. Here's what he wrote:

1: He believes all life is sacred,

2: His favorite animal is the human

And 3: He has never and will never raise his voice nor get violent with anyone for any reason."

"Oh great, we've got an Isaac of our own here…" Twilight sighed.

"Hey Damon!" Katelyn said. "You mind whispering the answer to us?"

"Don't cheat." Hubert replied for Damon as he pressed a button.

"Okay, yeah, let's just lose instead." Katelyn rolled her eyes as she pressed her own button. "Great plan."

"And the correct answer was…." Chris said, unenthusiastically. "Number 2, because Damon has no favorite animal, he loves them all equally…"

* * *

Confessional: Carys: The Screaming Winds

"Was I the only one that felt like he was some sort of animal rights activist who might lash out against meat eaters or something?"  
Postpone Confessional

* * *

Points were awarded to everyone except Carys, who was pushed even lower towards the volcano.

* * *

Resume Confessional

"Apparently I was...Crap…"

End Confessional

* * *

"Next up…" Chris announced. "We have Peter! Peter has written down that…

1: He was born in Toronto,

2: His fedora was inherited from his deceased grandfather,

And 3: His city accent is fake."

Everyone pushed down on their buttons to answer. Kaede seemed especially excited.

* * *

Confessional: Kaede: The Raging Flames

"I know this one! I know this one! Peter and I were talking about this just a few nights ago!"

End Confessional

* * *

"And…" Chris smiled. "Points go to...Oswald, Liu-Ten, Helen, and Kaede! You all guessed correctly that Number 1 was the Total Lie!"

Everyone else lowed into the volcano.

"Artemis, you're up next." Chris grinned.

Artemis rolled her eyes as Chris read off her card.

"Artemis wrote down:...

1: She hates Melody,

2: She hates Isaac,

And 3: She hates….Me…." Chris frowned. "Yeah, real classy there."

Artemis stuck her tongue out, before turning her head away.

Melody was on the verge of cracking up the way she was laughing as she pressed her button.

"The correct answer…" Chris squinted. "Regrettably...is Number 2."

Points were awarded to Twilight, Katelyn, Hubert, Isaac, Melody, Liu-Ten, Helen, and Peter.

Isaac turned towards Artemis.

"See? I knew you didn't hate me. So do you think maybe you can finally stop being so outwardly hostile?"

"I still don't like you." Artemis quickly turned her head away. "I only hate Melody because she makes jokes about us being a couple all the time."

"But...you sorta kinda are?" Melody shrugged. She looked to Davon. "Help me out here…"

"We did end up taking that walk while the two of you argued a while ago." Davon nodded. "You tend to fight like a couple who doesn't understand the complexities of marriage."

"So why did you get it wrong?" Artemis remarked snidely.

Davon didn't answer, realizing that anything he said at this point wasn't something she'd listen to.

"If...that little exchange has been taken care of…" Chris said. "Let's move on to someone that _doesn't_ hate me...I hope...Let's move on to...Zastin!"

"I don't hate you. No worries." Zastin laughed.

"Zastin wrote…" Chris continued.

"1: He's a Dungeon Master

2: He's already lost the 20 sided die that he brought with him,

And 3: He larps with his friends on Saturdays.

You're guess is as good as mine guys."

Everyone pressed down on their buttons.

"And the correct answer is...Number 2!"

Points were awarded to Twilight, Carys, Hubert, Melody, Rudo, Donovan, Oswald, and Kaede.

"Kaede…" Chris said. "The only Raging Flame to correctly answer that one. And Melody, the only Killer Wave. I gotta say, all of this is giving me some very interesting questions that I hope to learn the answers to later."

"Just get on with it already!" Katelyn said. "The heat of this volcano is killing me!"

"Then you should know your competition better!" Chris smiled. "Our next contestant is...Perci!"

"Oh, heavens…" Perci blushed.

Melody's eyes widened with anticipation.

* * *

Confessional: Melody: The Killer Waves

"So I've been filling Donovan's head with complete garbage about what Perci likes and dislikes, and hopefully... _hopefully_ , he'll be thrown off guard by her answers in this challenge. This isn't what I had planned when I went about my little scheme, but it has the potential to be a big bonus!"

End Confessional

* * *

"Perci wrote…" Chris read.

"1: She was born in South Carolina,

2: She's a homeschool dropout,

And 3: She wants to have kids with the man she ends up marrying."

Everyone pushed down on their answers.

"And…" Chris read. "The Total lie was...Number 2! Points are awarded to Hubert, Isaac, Melody, Artemis, Davon, Nublina, Oswald, Liu-Ten, and Helen!"

* * *

Confessional: Donovan: The Violent Quakes

"Wait, what? She _wants_ kids? Oh man, I thought she didn't! Is she really that fickle that she'd change her mind so suddenly like that?"

End Confessional

* * *

Donovan looked over to Melody, visibly worried.

Melody looked back and gave a similarly worried shrug and gesture to let Donovan know she didn't know about this either.

* * *

Confessional: Melody: The Killer Waves

Melody is clearly _trying_ to say something, but she's too caught up in a fit of laughter to be audible.

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Perci: The Killer Waves

"I had a sad feeling about it…" Perci sighed. "Before the challenge, Melody was tellin' me about how Donovan might not actually be payin' me much attention for me, but rather for my looks. If he couldn't get that simple fact about me correct...I'm unsure if spendin' time with him is the best idea…"

End Confessional

* * *

"Alright…" Chris grinned. "We're down to only one from each team left to go. So… let's begin the end with the card written by...Katelyn!"

"Read it already!" Katelyn said from incredibly close to the lava.

"Ahem." Chris cleared his throat. "Katelyn wrote…

1: She thinks Twilight needs to calm down.

2: She thinks Damon is her team's weakest link.

And 3: She doesn't have even an ounce of trust in Hubert."

Chris smiled as everyone pushed down on their buttons in an uncomfortable silence.

"Looks like the hunger's starting to get to them, huh?" Melody sneered, breaking the fragile peace.

"Okay, you shut your mouth!" Twilight said. "You might fall off your seat, and this time, there's no dock to crack your head and break your fall. You'll just plop into the lava."

"If only." Artemis sighed, almost longingly.

"Harsh!" Melody reacted in what might have been the most honest reaction she'd had all season thus far.

"And...the answer is…" Chris announced. "Number 2! Katelyn seems to have more animosity for Twilight than a few of you realize."

Points were awarded to Twilight, Hubert, Damon, Melody, Artemis, Davon, Perci, Rudo, Zastin, Donovan, Oswald, Liu-Ten, Helen, Peter, Conlan, and Kaede.

Carys, Isaac, and Nublina all fell closer to the lava.

"Now that the Winds have been taken care of…" Chris said. "Let's take a peek at Helen and wrap up the Flames."

Helen nodded.

Chris took out Helen's card.

"Helen writes…

1: She's held her position as Student Body President for her entire high school career,

2: She is the president of both her school's chess club and debate team,

And 3: She is her school's varsity women's basketball captain.

* * *

Confessional: Conlan: The Raging Flames

"So...no matter what...she's still an overachiever. Good to know."

End Confessional

* * *

Everyone pushed down on the buttons.

"And…" Chris grinned. "The Total lie was….Number 2! Though she can be...argumentative at times, Helen has never even been on a debate team, let alone led one."

Points were awarded to everyone except Oswald, who found himself surprised as he was lowered towards the volcano's lava.

"Wait, really?" He asked, curious. "Helen plays basketball? I wouldn't have guessed that!"

Helen smiled. "I know." She replied. "Frankly, I'm surprised that more people didn't get it wrong…"

"It was the way your face looked when he read the card." Hubert answered. "It was pretty easy to tell which one the lie was when you have such an obvious tell."

* * *

Confessional: Hubert: The Screaming Winds

"Helen has this tell when she lies. She blinks twice in quick succession and then sniffs a bit with her nose. As far as tells go, it's a pretty easy one to spot."

End Confessional

* * *

"Two contestants left…" Chris announced. "Let's take a peek at Davon and push past the Waves."

Davon smiled as he brushed his hand through his hair.

"Finally." He said.

"Davon writes…" Chris read off the card. "That

1: He's afraid of heights,

2: His mother is a fashion designer,

And 3: He finds Melody to be the most physically attractive female on The Killer Waves."

Silence is what followed.

Everyone slowly pressed down on their buttons. Even Melody was unsure of what exactly was going on with the answers.

"Alright…" Chris said. "And the Total Lie is….Number 2! Both of Davon's parents are beauticians."

* * *

Confessional: Melody: The Killer Waves

"W-wait, so he was being _serious_ with that last sentence? I….I really don't know what to do about that…"

End Confessional

* * *

Points were awarded to Twilight, Katelyn, Hubert, Damon, Isaac, Nublina, Rudo, Zastin, Oswald, Peter, and Kaede.

"All right…" Chris said as he looked over the scores. "Rudo, we'll get to you in a moment, but first, I want to show everyone exactly how close this game is right now."

"Tied for first place, we have The Screaming Winds and The Raging Flames, both at 53 points each. Not far behind them are both The Killer Waves and The Violent Quakes, each with 51 points. This last round, right here, could be the difference between winning the competition, and being voted out tonight. With that out of the way...let's wrap this challenge up."

Rudo gulped.

* * *

Confessional: Rudo: The Violent Quakes

"This is bad! Our team is at a disadvantage! I can't answer, which means the other three teams all have the ability to get five points each, while my team can only get four at most, and we're tied for last right now! I wasn't too worried before the challenge, but now that we know Oswald as the Earth Immunity Tiki...I don't know...I'm really freaking scared right now!"

End Confessional

* * *

"Rudo wrote…" Chris read off the card. "That

1: She plays a cleric in Zastin's DnD ring,

2: She works out daily back home,

And 3: She has three pet dogs.

Alright...everyone give your final answers!"

After everyone answered, Chris looked over the results and laughed.

"I can't believe it! You guys _actually_ managed to determine a place order with what incredibly few of you actually got it right! The answer, by the way, was Number 1. Rudo plays a warlock in that little group."

Chris cleared his throat.

"In third place...with a total of 53 points…" He paused. "Are the Violent Quakes, thanks to Nublina and Zastin for answering correctly."

He paused again.

"In second place...only second by a point...are The Screaming Winds, with 54 points, thanks to Hubert for answering correctly."

Chris paused again.

A grin appeared on his face.

"And...our winners...with 55 points...are…"

He took a breath and paused.

"THE RAGING FLAMES!" He announced. "Thanks to both Peter and Conlan for their correct answers!"

Chris turned to The Killer Waves.

"Waves, I'm sorry. Melody was the only one to answer correctly. Your final score of 52 is the lowest. I'll be seeing you all at the Po'ino Bonfire later tonight. Until then...enjoy the rest of your day...or..oh wait, don't! Because...for guessing correctly the most, Peter is about to spin the Wheel of Reward, and take away one of your camp luxuries!"

"With the heat and soot from this volcano…" Helen said. "Aim for the shower. The shower looks good."

"I know, Preppy, I know." Peter said as he tipped his fedora and walked up to the wheel.

He gave it a large spin.

It slowly stopped…

On the Team Shower.

"Woooooo!" All of the Raging Flames cheered as everyone got out of their seats.

* * *

Confessional: Twilight: The Screaming Winds

"Dammit! Second place again? Ugh, we're starving over here! Man, why couldn't I have also answered that question right? Or actually...Carys and Katelyn answered just as many questions wrong as me! Why couldn't they do any better either? Man, it's just so... _frustrating_!"

She punches the wall of the confessional and breaks some of the wood.

"Oops…"

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: Nui Kaua Beach_

 _Contestant(s): Melody, Donovan, Davon, Perci, Oswald_

"Please, you have to help me!" Donovan pleaded with Melody as Perci seemed to be having the same brand of conversation with Davon. "Now she won't even keep eye contact with me! I just...I wish I knew what to do..."

"There...There…" Melody said with a grin. "I'm sure she still likes you...I...I mean...I think she does...I mean...if you still like her that is...I can try to help you…"

"You sound a lot more hesitant now than you were yesterday." Donovan said.

"Well…" Melody drew small squiggles in the sand with her index finger. "I mean...Is she _really_ worth it? I think you can do better than her…."

"I hope you aren't going where I think you're going with this." Donovan was rather nervous. "I mean, you're nice and all but what about Davon?"

"Davon..." Melody said almost bitterly.

* * *

Confessional: Melody: The Killer Waves

"That stunt Davon pulled at the challenge today, is really screwing up my long-term game plans! Ugh! Why did he have to write that third sentence down?"

End Confessional

* * *

"I'll tell you what…" Melody said as she moved her finger across the sand, slowly, towards Donovan's hand.

"You help me find something I'm looking for, and I'll prove to you that I'll be more loyal and less fickle than Perci ever would be."

Donovan gulped as his face flushed.

"What...did you want me to help you look for then?"

"Ahem…" Oswald appeared from out of the entrance to the forest.

"What do you want?" Melody asked, rather irritated. "This is supposed to be a private moment."

"I simply overheard that you were looking for something." Oswald said with a bow to Melody. "I'd be happy to locate for you...If you'd do me the favor of having lunch with _me_ tomorrow."

Melody's eyes squinted. She latched onto Donovan's arm.

"I'll be fine with just Donovan, thank you for the offer though."

* * *

Confessional: Oswald: The Violent Quakes

"That girl is getting on my nerves. Donovan was _supposed_ to become _my_ new pawn, not hers. I had his voting with Freya ready to use against him and everything…Something needs to be done about her."

End Confessional

* * *

Perci gasped as she noticed Melody cuddling up to Donovan in the distance.

"Oh, now that is just wrong." Davon said, seeing opportunity.

"She stole him from you."

"I...I don't know who to trust anymore…" Perci sighed.

"Well, at the very least…" Davon brushed a thick head of hair back. "You can't trust her."

He looked quickly to make sure she wasn't paying attention to him before leaning in to whisper in Perci's ear.

"You know, we could blindside her tonight. She wouldn't see it coming."

Perci smiled softly. "That might put me at a bit more ease. Thank you, Davon. You'd do that, even though what you said in the challenge was-?"

"Now, now…" Davon said. "Appearance is _not_ what makes a person. I'm sure it must sound strange coming from someone like me, but it's a motto I live by. Actions are where true intent lies, and I won't steer you wrong."

* * *

 _Location: KW Camp_

 _Contestant(s): Isaac, Artemis, Perci, Davon, Melody_

"And now these towels are completely useless…" Artemis said as she looked at Isaac. "And it was all because of you and your stupid giving everyone the answer! If you didn't do that, we might actually have won!"

"I can't deny the possibility." Isaac said. "But you must remember that our objective was to gain points. Perhaps if others had made their answers more obvious, we wouldn't be in this situation. Beside, according to the Challenge, the one who guessed correctly the _least_ was Perci, with only 8 correct guesses, then Davon with 9, and you and I both with 10, and Melody with 15. If we're going to be voting based on performance, I'd say either Perci or Davon is the choice to go home."

"Or...and this is just a thought…" Artemis said. "We could vote _you_ off, because let's face it, if you took away five points from the three other teams, and four points away from us, we'd be tied for last with The Violent Quakes, and I bet we could beat them in a tiebreaker no problem! Face it, you screwed up!"

"[Killer Waves!]" Chris announced over the loudspeakers. "[Po'ino Bonfire, you, me, four tikis...Let's get going!]"

Artemis swiftly walked ahead of Isaac.

"They aren't really going to vote for me are they?" Isaac asked Melody, who came up next.

"I'll tell you what, Isaac...vote with me, and I promise you won't go home." She grinned. "I still want you around. You're strong and smart. The team needs you. I've happened to discover that we have another Tiki hunter in our midst. Someone I foolishly shared the clue with thinking we were in an alliance together."

"I see…" Isaac said. "Well then...I know what must be done."

* * *

 _Location: Po'ino Bonfire (Elimination Ceremony)_

 _Contestant(s): Isaac, Artemis, Davon, Perci, Melody_

"These….are the four tikis that I'll hand out tonight." Chris said as the bonfire crackled in the night. The votes have been tallied, and...I've got to say...It's not quite what I expected. Like at all. Anyways, Artemis, Perci, you're both safe. A tiki for each of you."

Chris tossed a tiki towards both Artemis and Perci.

"Isaac." He smiled. "You're good, too." He tossed Isaac his tiki.

"And now...we get to the crux of the matter." Chris said as he adopted a serious expression.

"Davon…"

Davon smiled.

"Melody…"

Melody beamed.

"You _both_ received two votes. And the fifth vote of the night didn't solve your tie. Which means we have to perform a tiebreaker challenge. Here at Camp Nui Kaua, tiebreaker challenges are all very small simple contests that really anyone can win. It could be a thumb wrestle, a spelling bee, a forty yard dash, but tonight...in the spirit of reading another person, we'll be holding a staring contest."

*Staring Contest*

"And...Go!" Chris said. "First one to blink, or look away loses. Talking is not allowed, and neither is touching the other person."

Davon began to contort his face into a variety of silly and unique shape in an effort to get Melody to laugh.

She giggled, but maintained eye contact.

Melody brought her hand up and brushed her hair behind her ear as she looked at Davon as seductively as she could.

Davon blushed heavily, but still maintained eye contact.

"We are now seven minutes in…" Chris said. "And neither contestant seems to be giving the other even an inch."

"Chris…" Perci spoke up. "If you don't mind it none, can we settle this a different way? Neither o' these two seem to be winning."

"You sound like you're in a hurry." Artemis said, suspiciously.

"I can't help it!" Perci stood up and pointed at Melody. "She's been taking Donovan away from me!"

"WHAT?!" Isaac shot out of his seat with a bellow so incredibly loud and angry that it caused one of the two in the staring contest to blink and look his way.

"Ooh…." Chris said, cringing. "That has to be the most unfortunate outcome I've seen yet."

"Davon...why did you look at him?" Artemis asked.

Melody sat back in her seat and grinned as Chris tossed her the last tiki of the night.

"I'm sorry Davon…" Chris said solemnly. "You seemed to have the support of everyone on your team at the end there...but looking away for that outburst did you in. I'm forced to declare Melody the winner of the tiebreaker challenge."

"It was a good attempt." Melody smiled at Davon. "But don't worry. I'll make sure that you lost to the winner, so it'll all work out in the end."

Davon, somewhat shocked, stood up. He turned to his teammates.

"At the very least…" He said. "I've accomplished what I set out to do. I have revealed our team's true source of conflict. Hopefully, you all understand what needs to be done. I'm rooting for all three of you, lay the wolf in sheep's clothing to 'Rest'."

And with that, he walked across the coals of shame, backwards, waving goodbye to his teammates.

"I wouldn't be so happy if I were you." Isaac said to a smirking Melody. "I know what you truly are now. And so help me, I will not rest until I see you off of my team!"

Melody's smile faded.

"Well now…" Chris said as he turned to the camera. "It looks like I could have made a fortune with just this team as contestants! Who knew? With that intense ceremony, we're down to an even 20, but it'll be 19 soon enough. Will The Killer Waves get their act together? Will The Raging Flames continue their incredible not-losing streak? Will The Screaming Winds find enough food to make it through the night? Find out next time on...

Total!

Drama!

Zero Sum!

* * *

*Davon's Final Confessional: "I would have preferred to stay longer. But I only blame myself for my departure. I sincerely hope that Melody Rest gets what is coming to her, and that she gets it soon. I hope Isaac and Perci specifically can persevere and fight their way past her and into the merge. I also hope Artemis can focus on the team instead of herself for once and help them in getting rid of the true reason we're so dysfunctional. I'll be watching the rest of the show back home, and even though I was voted out by them, I'll be rooting for The Killer Waves to the end. Well, most of them anyway."

End Confessional*

* * *

 _The Votes(for those who are interested)_

 _Isaac voted for…Davon_

 _Artemis voted for…Isaac_

 _Davon voted for…Melody_

 _Perci voted for…Melody_

 _Melody voted for...Davon_


	7. Ep 5: Lame Action Role Playing

_*Chris's Recap*_

"Last time, on Total Drama:

Back at the Screaming Winds' camp, a starving Hubert climbed up looking for the Air Immunity Tiki, and found a whole bunch of lava.

Melody and Oswald fought over Donovan's attention and allegiance, leaving Perci, the girl Donovan actually liked, feeling incredibly alienated.

Conlan and Helen had an argument of their own about bringing other contestants into the Raging Flames' campsite, which Rudo got to listen to in silence. Super awkward right there.

The challenge was a game of 2 Truths and A Total Lie, and it revealed _a loooot_ about the competitors. Oswald shocked everyone by admitting that he had the Earth Tiki, Katelyn voiced her distaste for most of her team, Isaac gave the answer to his round away for everyone, Artemis freaking _insulted_ me, and Davon threw Melody for a loop by admitting that he found her to be the most physically attractive on his team. There were a few really good guessers in this challenge, but ultimately the winners were, once again, The Raging Flames. Seriously, the game's only gotten easier for those guys. And the week's unlucky losers were, thanks to just about each one of them, The Killer Waves.

During the brief time they had before elimination, Melody managed to officially steal Donovan away from Perci, causing Davon to jump on an opportunity to blindside her, little did he know, Melody used Isaac's guilt from the challenge to extort a vote from him in order to do the same to Davon. Artemis would have had the deciding vote, but just like the last time she was at elimination, she voted for Isaac, and Davon and Melody were forced to compete in Total Drama Zero Sum's first tiebreaker challenge: A staring contest.

And while they both held their own, thanks to an outburst by Perci and Isaac, Davon found himself the unfortunate loser, and walked the Coals of Shame back to loserville, but not before requesting that the Waves vote off Melody the next time they found themselves at elimination.

An even 20 remain, but it's about to be curtains for one of them! Find out who, right now, on Total! Drama! Zero Sum!

*Total Drama Theme Song Plays*

* * *

 _Location: KW Camp_

 _Contestant(s): Isaac, Artemis, Perci, Melody_

It was still dark when Melody snuck out of the small shelter that the Waves had built to keep warm.

"No friggin' shower anymore…" Melody rolled her eyes as she looked over the Chicken Coop, Breakfast Table, and personal towels that her team still had a hold of.

"Melody!" Chef announced rather angrily from a nearby portable stove.

"What are you doin' up this early? You're supposed to be asleep!"

"I'm looking for the Water Tiki." Melody answered with a yawn.

"I'm legally obligated to advise against doing so while it's this dark out." Chef said. "We won't be doin' many nighttime challenges this season because of what comes out with the moon here."

"But it's just an advisement?" Melody asked hopefully.

"'Course it is!" Chef's voice rose. "I couldn't care less what happened to any of you brats! Now either get back in your team's shelter or leave me to cook in peace!"

Melody quickly turned to the rest of her team to make sure they were sleeping, before heading towards the forest.

* * *

Confessional: Melody: The Killer Waves

"I don't give a crap about whatever it was that Chef said, I _need_ to find that Tiki! Once I do, I'll be absolutely _set_. But in order to find the Tiki, I need to have a second set of eyes to do things while I'm being kept at my Team's camp, because let's be honest, after seeing how mad I made Isaac, he's probably going to hover over me like a helicopter."

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: VQ Camp_

 _Contestant(s): Oswald, Rudo, Zastin, Nublina, Donovan, Melody_

*clink*

A rock hit the window of the Quake's cabin.

*clink*

It happened again.

Oswald scrunched up in his place on the couch.

Rudo and Zastin were both sprawled out and snoring. Donovan and Nublina were in opposite corners of the cabin sound asleep.

*clink*

Oswald, the lightest of the sleepers in the cabin, finally got up to see what was going on.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said as he saw Melody. "But Donovan has yet to wake up. Once again however, let me offer you my services."

* * *

Confessional: Oswald: The Violent Quakes

"That girl is very persistent in looking for her tiki, and seems to be getting more desperate to find it with each passing minute. She is also quite attractive, and we all know how fond I am of attractive women."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Melody: The Killer Waves

"Dammit, why does this guy keep appearing? What's worse is that I don't have time to argue with him anymore. I need the Water Tiki _yesterday_."

End Confessional

* * *

"Alright, I guess you've worn me down." Melody conceded. "Would you please help me look for the Water Immunity Tiki?"

"I hope the fair lady does not expect something for nothing in return." Oswald said with a grin.

"I hope the handsome gentleman doesn't expect any large favors." Melody mocked. "I already know about _your_ Immunity Tiki."

"Then perhaps you'd like to join forces with me?' Oswald offered. "We'd be nigh unstoppable as a team. And don't worry, I won't deter you from whatever plans you have going on over in your own Team's Camp."

Melody stayed silent and stared at Oswald for a few minutes, before giving a response.

"Fine. You've got yourself an alliance."

* * *

Confessional: Oswald: The Violent Quakes

"Now, I know what you're thinking, and yes. At first, it _does_ seem like I'm setting myself up for another Freya problem, but here's where things are different: Melody is scrambling. It's clear to me she's at the bottom of her team, Unlike someone truly intelligent like Freya, Melody seems to be the kind of person to _think_ she's smart, when she's really just playing with idiots. And that ego...That's the kind of ego that I can make use of."

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: SW Camp_

 _Contestant(s): Katelyn, Hubert, Damon, Twilight_

The sun was starting to shine, and the Screaming Winds were waking up.

Carys had already left her dirt pile to go hunt for fish in the river, and this time, Twilight did not join her.

"Not going to try to win over the loner girl anymore?" Katelyn asked.

Twilight glared at her.

"You tell me to calm down last challenge, and then think it's a good idea to mock me?" She stood up and stormed off into the Nahele Forest.

"Where are you going?" Damon asked.

"I'm doing some hunting of my own!" Twilight called back. "I'm starving and your berries taste like a bird's bottom!"

"Well then…" Damon stood up. "I suppose I shall go look for a better source then. I don't want to cause any more discomfort for our team than what we already experience.

This left Katelyn and Hubert alone at camp.

"So…." Hubert adjusted his glasses. "You don't trust me?"

"You talk with Carys more often than you talk with the rest of us combined." Katelyn exaggerated. "Like, aren't we all supposed to, like, be on the same team or something?"

"I apologize." Hubert said. "If there's anything I can do to help foster trust, I'd gladly do it."

Katelyn glared at Hubert further.

"And that's what makes it even worse for you." She said. "You, like, are so open about how sketchy you sound when you act all calm like that."

* * *

Confessional: Katelyn: The Screaming Winds

"Like, right? It's not just me, right?"

End Confessional

* * *

Hubert fiddled with his glasses again. "I think at this point you're just too paranoid. If you won't even spend time with me, how can you learn to trust me?"

"Get Damon to stop staring at me." Katelyn said as though it was an order. "He's been making it hard to concentrate recently."

"I'll….see what I can do…" Hubert said, a little confused with the request. "I mean, Damon doesn't strike me as the kind of person who would do anything to endanger his crush but…"

"C-crush?" Katelyn asked, blushing.

Hubert shifted his glasses.

"Oh. It appears you weren't aware of that yet. Whoops. But yes, that's why he's been staring at you."

"Hmmn…" Katelyn stood up and began to think.

"I'm going for a walk. You will stay here and tend to our fire." She decreed.

* * *

Confessional: Hubert: The Screaming Winds

"Good lord, I thought that moment was never going to end! Why is that girl so skeptical of me? Do you know how hard it is to run a secret alliance _and_ look for an Immunity Tiki when you're being watched by that shrew 24-7? Almost makes me want to prove her right and vote her off."

Hubert pauses for a minute, before clarifying.

"Almost."

End Confessional

* * *

"Oh that's great." Carys said as she returned with a spear full of skewered fish. "I bust my ass and no one else is here when I get back."

"I'm here…" Hubert said.

"But you never leave the camp." Carys reasoned. "You might as well be our team's fourth Camp Luxury."

Hubert broke into a fit of laughter.

* * *

Confessional: Hubert: The Screaming Winds

"Did _Carys_ just make a joke? That's freaking great for me! The sooner she lets that damn guard of hers down, the sooner we can start looking for a magical third alliance member, because let's face it: Two does not a powerful alliance make."

End Confessional

* * *

"You're a very strange individual." Carys said as her eyes narrowed. "What are you thinking?"

Hubert's laughter intensified.

* * *

Confessional: Hubert: The Screaming Winds

"I had...pfft…." Hubert was having trouble keeping a straight face. "I mean, I knew she took things seriously but my goodness! It's really freaking funny how little humor that girl has in her.

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Carys: The Screaming Winds

"I do not appreciate being mocked or laughed at." Carys spoke seriously into the camera. "And I certainly don't enjoy being mocked or laughed at by someone who is supposed to be an ally to me."

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: RF Camp_

 _Contestant(s): Liu-Ten, Conlan, Kaede, Helen, Eliana, Peter_

Kaede walked out of the shower with a relieved sigh, to find herself staring at Peter, who was right in front of the doorway.

"Eeeeeep!" She yelped as she quickly shut the door to the shower again.

"Sorry 'bout dat!" Peter called into the shower. "I only jus' woke up and didn't think anyone was in there!"

Kaede opened the shower door again, having put on her bathing suit.

"I'm s-s-sorry for yelling too…" She said. "I probably should have p-put up a sign...This is all my fault and-"

"Whoa now. This ain't nobody's fault but mine, aight?" Peter asked as he tipped his fedora. "I'm da one who went straight for da' shower. Come on babe, you gotta stand up for yourself!"

"Did I just hear you right?" Helen asked as she, Conlan, and Liu-Ten returned to camp with fish. "Did you just call her a 'babe'?"

"I didn't mean as any form o' insult or anything!" Peter defended himself. "But look at her! It makes sense she's on the Raging Flames team, she's freakin' hot!"

"W-w-w-w-w-what?!" Kaede's face turned a bright red as she began to freak out.

* * *

Confessional: Peter: The Raging Flames

"Look, if I'm gonna have any shot with that chick, I need to get her to be more confident, because right now she's like a major downer whenever she talks and that stuff doesn't fly with me."

End Confessional

* * *

"There you go again!" Helen said. "There's more to Kaede then just looks you know, there's a whole person in front of you, you-"

"Yeah." Peter agreed. "And I think that person deserves to be complimented on their appearance once in awhile! Have _you_ given her any compliments recently?"

"I-!" Helen stopped what she was going to say and stormed off. "I don't have time for this!"

"What's she on about?" Peter asked Conlan and Liu-Ten.

Both of them shrugged.

"I think she might be a little upset that she isn't as in charge as she thought she was." Conlan reasoned. "I mean, Liu-Ten and I go hang out with Violent Quake members pretty often for Zastin's DnD meetings. And you and Kaede are…"

Kaede, still as red as a beet, snuck off into the forest.

" _Sort of..._ a couple. And Eliana is…" They all turned to look at Eliana who was tending the fire in silence. "Yeah…"

"So Preppy feels like a sixth wheel or somethin'?" Peter asked.

"That's just me guessing." Conlan rose his hands up as though he was surrendering.

"Only she knows the real reason."

* * *

Confessional: Helen: The Raging Flames

"All Peter or Kaede ever seem to do when they talk to me is talk about each other, and quite frankly, it's getting very annoying. I know they're both kind and smart people and I would really they stop acting like I'm their mom and actually talk to me about challenge strategies for once! Who am I going to talk to instead? Eliana? She only ever speaks to say she doesn't want to talk! I wish there was some sort of common ground for me to get to know her better too…"

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: Nui Kaua Beach_

 _Contestant(s): Melody, Oswald, Isaac, Perci, Artemis_

"Did you find it yet?" Melody asked from just a little off-shore.

"Not yet!" Oswald called back.

Meanwhile, further down the beach, the rest of The Killer Waves had gathered.

"She's looking for the Water Immunity Tiki." Artemis said.

"I suppose that it's decided then." Isaac said with a nod. "We vote her off next, agreed?"

"I agree o'course." Perci said as she put her hand on her sun hat to keep a breeze from blowing it away. "That girl is rotten like a fallen crabapple."

"Artemis…" Isaac turned to Artemis. "You do realize this means that you _can't_ vote for me this time. If you do, It'll be a tiebreaker again, because I am quite certain that she'll be writing my name down after I announced I would see her sent home last night."

"Who is she with out there by the way?" Perci asked, squinting. "That doesn't look like Donovan."

"I think…." Isaac brought his hand to his forehead. "Yep. That's Oswald. The guy who admitted to already having the Earth Tiki."

"Then it's all the more important we throw the challenge and just get rid of her." Artemis said.

"Woah!" Isaac stood up. "I am all for voting her off of the island as soon as we have the opportunity to, but I cannot and will not allow this team to resort to throwing challenges!"

*BEEEEEP*

"Did I hear someone say... _Challenges_?" Chris laughed over the loudspeakers.

"Everyone make their way towards the fields just north of the Raging Flames' Campsite!"

* * *

 _Location: Nui Kaua Fields_

 _Contestant(s): All Remaining_

"I don't see anything for the challenge…" Zastin said. "Is it going to rise out of the ground like that obstacle course did?"

"Nope." Chris smiled. " _This_ challenge doesn't require any props except this bag full of names right here." Chris held up a small bag filled with each remaining contestant's name.

"You've all gotten to know each other over the past few days here at Nui Kaua, so I thought now would be as good a time as any to create a challenge over mocking-I mean _role playing_ your fellow competitors!"

"Wait…" Zastin a hand on Chris's shoulder. "This is a _role-playing_ challenge?"

"That's right." Chris nodded.

The Violent Quakes erupted in a cheer.

"A little early to start celebrating, isn't it?" Twilight asked.

"Not when you have Zastin your team!" Rudo replied.

* * *

Confessional: Zastin: The Violent Quakes

"Talk about a challenge that was custom made for me! I love me some role-playing, and since I have to DM the DnD meets here on the island, it'll be fun to be playing someone I didn't make up for once!"

End Confessional

* * *

"Now, Winds, Quakes, both of you have one extra member, Flames, you have two extra, determine who is gonna sit this challenge out, and Flames, remember that you can't sit out the same contestant twice in a row! After that, come up and grab a name out of the bag. You will be responsible for pretending to be that contestant until the end of the challenge!"

* * *

 _Challenge: Contestants must convincingly act like another contestant for as long as they can. If they are caught not acting like their assigned contestant, they will be eliminated from the challenge. The team to have the last contestant standing wins and is allowed to spin The Wheel of Reward, taking a Camp Luxury from the first team to have all their members caught no longer role-playing their assigned contestants. Said team will also visit the Po'ino Bonfire Elimination Ceremony to vote someone off of the island._

 _Hubert must act like: Liu-Ten_

 _Katelyn must act like: Perci_

 _Carys must act like: Kaede_

 _Twilight must act like: Peter_

 _Damon is sitting out for the Screaming Winds_

 _Melody must act like: Rudo_

 _Perci must act like: Oswald_

 _Isaac must act like: Nublina_

 _Artemis must act like: Conlan_

 _Zastin must act like: Helen_

 _Rudo must act like: Eliana_

 _Oswald must act like: Damon_

 _Nublina must act like: Twilight_

 _Donovan is sitting out for the Violent Quakes_

 _Eliana must act like: Carys_

 _Liu-Ten must act like: Isaac_

 _Helen must act like: Donovan_

 _Kaede must act like: Hubert_

 _Peter and Conlan are sitting out for the Raging Flames_

 _The contestants have all gone back to their assigned roles' camps and are being monitored closely. On each of their wrists is a bracelet that will buzz if they stop acting like their assigned role._

* * *

 _Location: VQ Camp_

 _Contestant(s): Melody, Perci, Isaac, Helen_

* * *

Confessional: Melody: The Killer Waves

"I've lucked out right now. Donovan's sitting the challenge out, which means he's free to help me look for the Water Tiki. Screw winning. I'll be safe if I find that thing! I even know exactly who I'll vote off too."

End Confessional

* * *

"Welp." Melody bounced up. "See you later, Perci, Isaac." She said to Perci and Isaac. "But I know where I stand on this team, and I don't feel like beating around the bush today. I'm off to get myself an Immunity."

Her bracelet buzzed as she took off towards the beach, and she then returned immediately.

"Actually…" She walked up towards Perci. "Now that I think about it...you're supposed to be Oswald right now aren't you? You promised to help me earlier this morning, so come on. Come help me find my Immunity Tiki!"

"What?" Perci asked, stunned.

"Perci…" Isaac said, parroting what he believed Nublina would say. "It's okay if you-"

"I can't do that." Perci shook her head as her bracelet buzzed. "I'm not just gonna help you get an Immunity after what you did with me and Donovan."

"That's cool." Melody shrugged as she turned towards Helen.

"Hey, _Donovan_ , let's go look for my Immunity Tiki together! You'll be staying more in character if you agree."

Helen, who had seemed to have caught on to what was going on in The Killer Waves team, reluctantly stood up. "Yes, Melody." She sighed.

* * *

Confessional: Perci: The Killer Waves

"Oh! I know Melody said that to force me out o' the challenge, I just know it! I hope Isaac and Artemis can pull this off for us, because I have a bad feeling that if we lose, it'll be one o' the three o' us going home tonight."

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: SW Camp_

 _Contestant(s): Kaede, Oswald, Nublina, Eliana_

"Where are you going?" Nublina asked Eliana, imitating Twilight as best she could.

"Fishing." Eliana replied quietly as she took the fishing gear and headed towards the river.

"I'm going to gather berries." Oswald announced. "Does anyone want to come? Twilight, Hubert?"

"I'm not going to pick berries." Nublina said. "I prefer meat….I think…"

* * *

Confessional: Nublina: The Violent Quakes

"Does Twilight prefer meat? That was her favorite food in the last challenge right? Or was that her lie? I can't remember…"

End Confessional

* * *

"I'm fine as well...thank you." Kaede said, mimicking Hubert as beads of sweat ran down her face.

* * *

Confessional: Kaede: The Raging Flames

"I-I was really nervous when I drew someone who acts so calm from that bag. B-because I have a t-t-tendency to overreact to everything...But Peter and Helen both gave me a bunch of encouragement before the challenge started, so I'm trying my best for them!"

End Confessional

* * *

As Oswald ran for the beach, he rolled his eyes as his bracelet began to buzz.

* * *

Confessional: Oswald: The Violent Quakes

"My team has Zastin on it. He role plays practically every day. There is no way we're losing, so I can afford to throw this challenge. I promised to help Melody find her precious Water Immunity Tiki, and what kind of person would I be if I backed out on my word now? I'm sure she'll be happy to see me helping her. It'll foster trust that I can use to my advantage later."

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: RF Camp_

 _Contestant(s): Hubert, Rudo, Carys, Twilight, Zastin, Artemis, Isaac_

"I can't freakin' do it!" Hubert gave up as his bracelet buzzed. He pointed towards pathway to the Violent Quakes camp, which Isaac was walking on. "Pretending to be head over heels for Isaac is too much for me."

Twilight began to laugh.

"Ey' don' worry about it." She mocked Peter's dialect.

"Right _Kaede_?"

"I refuse to make any fun of a competitor with an inferiority complex." Carys crossed her arms as her bracelet also buzzed. "It's immoral."

"I agree." Isaac said in a Nublina impression. "Making fun of others is very wrong. I'm about to go for a walk to the beach, and I was going to ask Liu-Ten if he wanted to join, but it appears he's no longer in this challenge."

"Sorry." Hubert shrugged.

* * *

 _Location: Nui Kaua Beach_

 _Contestant(s): Isaac, Helen, Melody, Donovan, Oswald_

* * *

Confessional: Helen: The Raging Flames

"Okay, so I didn't want to help Melody look for her Tiki, but I _also_ didn't want to lose the challenge, and Donovan was right in front of me, so I copied his actions, which just so happened to include looking for the Immunity Tiki."

End Confessional

* * *

As Isaac approached the group of four, all looking for The Water Tiki, Melody looked up at him.

"Hello Nublina." She smiled evilly, knowing there was nothing in character that Isaac could do to stop her.

"Hey, Nublina." Oswald said. "Why don't you head back to camp? No one else is there right now and you _love_ to clean the cabin when no one's around."

"I... _already_ cleaned it." Isaac said, thinking himself clever for coming up with that excuse.

"I think I'll go for a jog though." Helen said, attempting to get out of her psychological torture.

"Nah-ah-ah." Melody wagged a finger. "The _real_ Donovan isn't going for a jog right now. When you have a reference right in front of you, it's best you use it."

Isaac stomped his foot down.

"That is IT!" He shouted. "I have had it with your attitude!" He announced as his bracelet buzzed and he chased Oswald, Helen, and Donovan away. "Go on, the lot of ya'! Get out of here!"

He turned towards Melody.

"Artemis is the only one left on our team still in the challenge now, and I have taken away all your precious assistance. You have until her defeat to find your Tiki, and if you can't and we're the losers again, you get sent home."

* * *

Confessional: Melody: The Killer Waves

"Isaac is seriously starting to piss me off. I have a very special punishment planned for his open willingness to obstruct me."

End Confessional

* * *

"Huh...Huh…" Helen panted heavily as she and Donovan reached the Violent Quakes Camp.

"So...tired...from running…"

Her bracelet buzzed.

"What?"

"Sorry." Donovan shrugged. "But I don't get tired from running at the speed we were going."

"Wooo!" Chris called from the loudspeakers. "I was about to announce we had 10 campers left roleplaying, but with that handy dandy buzz, Helen is knocked out of the competition, bringing us down to nine campers left!"

* * *

 _Location: SW Camp_

 _Contestant(s): Kaede, Nublina_

"What?" Kaede asked nervously as her bracelet began to buzz. "Helen is out of the competition? Oh no, How are we possibly going to win now? If Helen couldn't do it then-"

"Hey, hey.. _hey…_ " Nublina brought Kaede in for a hug. "It's okay...Everything will be okay…"

Nublina's bracelet buzzed. "Whoops…" She mumbled.

* * *

Confessional: Nublina: The Violent Quakes

"I couldn't help myself. Poor Kaede looked so distraught, I just _needed_ to comfort her. I hope that doesn't cause my team to lose…"

End Confessional

* * *

"I'm sorry!" Kaede sobbed into Nublina's arms. "I m-made you l-lose the challenge."

"No, you didn't do that…" Nublina smiled. "I came over to you willingly."

"Hey...Nublina…" Kaede asked with a sniff. "If you and Liu-Ten were on the same team, what would you do if he asked you out then, or what would you do to ask him? I'm curious."

"Well…" Nublina thought about it. "First, I'd be really happy, so I'd show him a great big smile...then, knowing him, he'd probably be holding a rose or some other flower, so I'd grab that and sniff it, um...if it was me i'd probably also do flowers. And I think I'd probably ask him if he wanted to eat dinner with me in a clearing in the forest, like a picnic."

"Ah, o-okay…" Kaede said as she hastily scribbled down everything Nublina said onto a piece of paper. "And how would you react if Liu-Ten said you were hot?"

"Well, I suppose if it was once in awhile, I wouldn't mind." Nublina blushed. "But I prefer being told I'm beautiful or pretty as opposed to 'hot'."

"And what if he called you 'babe'?"

"That's a pet name people use when they're in a relationship, Kaede." Nublina laughed. "Now, why are you asking me so many questions?"

"Oh, I-I'm sorry!" Kaede gasped. "I'm not allowed to ask stuff like that am I? I'm really sorry! It won't happen again, I promise!"

She got up and hurried off.

"I just wanted to know why…" Nublina mumbled.

* * *

 _Location: RF Camp_

 _Contestants: Twilight, Artemis, Zastin, Kaede, Rudo_

"Where's Peter?" Kaede asked as she ran into the camp.

"Yo!" Twilight raised her hand.

"Oh, no I'm sorry, I meant the actual Peter!" Kaede clarified, nervously.

"Kaede, that is Peter." Zastin said mimicking Helen's voice perfectly.

"Eeep!" Kaede shielded herself defensively as she backed away from Zastin.

"Kaede, It's me!" Zastin continued to talk like Helen.

"Yo' Kaede, if somethin's on your mind then I wanna hear it." Twilight said.

* * *

Confessional: Kaede: The Raging Flames

"M-maybe It'll be good p-practice if I try with Twilight first…"

End Confessional

* * *

"I-I-I…" Kaede walked towards Twilight. "R-remember how this morning and you called-...Remember how…"

Kaede sighed. "Ugh, I _knew_ I'd mess this up. I just _knew_ it…."

She turned back to Twilight.

"Remember how….this morning when we…..this morning, remember how...Remember this morning how…"

"Oh for the love of my friggin' short patience, just get to the point already!" Twilight rose her voice in frustration.

Her bracelet buzzed.

"I'm ss-sorry!" Kaede quickly hurried away from Twilight.

* * *

Confessional: Twilight: The Screaming Winds

"That girl...Man, I knew she had her problems but to be _that_ nervous to talk to her teammate? Boy am I glad I don't have to deal with her constantly."

End Confessional

* * *

"Kaede…" Zastin said, still talking in Helen's voice. "I _think_ I know what's going on, and I'm willing to help you practice if you want."

"I…." Kaede shifted in place.

"If you think it might be too weird, that's okay." Zastin said.

"Remember when…" Kaede began to try again. "This morning….When you….Remember this morning when you-"

"Oh. Just. Shut. Up. Already!" Artemis gestured, her bracelet buzzing with each word she spoke. "No one wants to hear you prattle on about...whatever it is you're prattling on about."

"Seriously…" Rudo sighed. "At least think things over in your head before you say them." With such a complex sentence spoken, Rudo's bracelet buzzed as well.

"And The KILLER WAVES LOSE AGAIN!" Chris announced over the loudspeakers. "This Time, they have a Chicken Coop, a Chef makes Breakfast deal, and Personal Towels all up for grabs by whichever Team wins!"

* * *

 _Location: KW Camp_

 _Contestant(s): Katelyn, Liu-Ten, Melody, Perci, Isaac, Artemis_

"Yes!" Katelyn jumped up. "We aren't last! Oh sweet relief!"

She turned to the Killer Waves that were present. "Like, in your faces, losers! Woo!"

"Katelyn…" Isaac spoke as her pointed to her buzzing bracelet. "Perci does not trash talk."

"Why did you give her advice?" Artemis asked as she walked back to the camp. "Stop. Giving. The Enemy. Advice."

"I am simply trying to help a fellow contestant out." Isaac stood up. He looked over at Liu-Ten, who was supposed to be roleplaying him.

"Liu-Ten, buddy, I'm sort of sticking up for someone right now. It's kind of, one of my defining traits…"

Melody tapped Liu-Ten's shoulder.

Liu-Ten rolled over and began to snore so that it was audible to everyone present.

"He fell asleep…" Isaac said.

"Of course he fell asleep." Artemis crossed her arms. "Who would have any fun pretending to be _you_?"

* * *

 _Location: Muliwai River_

 _Contestant(s): Eliana, Carys_

"Um…" Carys looked at Eliana who stared back with a matching expression. "Can I have my fishing gear please?"

"Can I have my fishing gear please?" Eliana repeated. "I'm sort of trying to catch them so my team doesn't starve to death."

"But can you even use the spear correctly?" Carys asked. "I'm just worried you'll end up breaking it and-"

"I've been fishing for my team since day one, and I haven't broken it even after being starved for weeks. I think I know how to use it by now." Eliana replied.

"Oh, I see…" Carys realized. "You're still pretending to be me."

"I'm not pretending to be anyone. Now go back to camp, and leave me alone. I'm not here to make friends."

Carys's eyes squinted.

"You're testing my patience you know."

"What a coincidence…" Eliana said as she turned back towards the river. "You're testing mine, too."

* * *

Confessional: Carys: The Screaming Winds

"Is...Is that really how I act? There is no way that I'm that intolerable to deal with. I think that girl is cheating or something."

End Confessional

* * *

"Come on, I'm sure your bracelet must have gone off by now…" Carys reached for the fishing gear.

"Don't ruin my concentration…" Eliana said as she attempted to spear a fish but it swam away.

"See, you can't do it." Carys tried to seize the opportunity. "Give me the spear and-"

"I failed because, against my advice, you have continued to pester me." Eliana brought the spear back, closer to her. "I will now be heading downstream. Do not follow me, and instead go back to camp."

* * *

Confessional: Carys: The Screaming Winds

"Arrggh! What is it with those Raging Flames members that makes me just want to lock them in a cage with Twilight for all eternity? That was by far the worst experience I've ever had in my life. She totally can't act like me act all….

…

Right?"

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: RF Camp_

 _Contestant(s): Peter, Liu-Ten, Conlan, Helen, Kaede, Zastin_

"One more time…" Both Helen and Zastin said as the same time as Kaede fiddled with her fingers, nervously, as the sun began to set.

"Remember when-" Kaede began.

"Hey…" Peter asked Conlan and Liu-Ten. "Why has Kaede been speakin' with those two for so long?"

"I don't know…" Liu-Ten shrugged with a yawn. "I just woke up."

"I don't know either." Conlan responded. "But that's because she never seems to get to the second half of her first sentence. At least, when I was paying attention anyways"

"I think she's ready…" Helen whispered to Zastin.

"I think she's ready as well." Zastin whispered back, mimicking Helen.

They both turned to Kaede.

"Now Kaede…" They both said. "Remember that no matter what happens, you'll always have me to rely on as a friend, all right?"

"Y-yes!' Kaede said. "Thank you, Helen, Z- I mean, Helen!"

She turned away from them and looked towards Peter, who tipped his fedora with a smile.

Kaede turned bright red and looked away.

"No, I can't do it, I can't do it, I can't do it…" She began to repeat over and over again.

"Oh come on…" Zastin said as encouragingly as possible. "I know you can't do it. Just go out there and give it your best shot!"

Zastin's bracelet buzzed.

" _Hunh?_ " He asked, incredibly confused.

"Sorry…" Helen said as she put her hands on Kaede's shoulders. "But when she gets like this, I would never pressure her into anything that would make her uncomfortable, no matter how strongly I believed she was over-exaggerating things."

"We're done!" Chris announced over the loudspeakers. "We're finally...We're finally done! Eliana wins it for The Flames!...Again...Everyone group back up in the fields north of The Raging Flames campsite to see what they win off of The Waves, who will be down to three members after tonight!"

* * *

 _Location: Nui Kaua Fields_

 _Contestant(s): All Remaining_

"Eliana…" Chris announced as he took Eliana's bracelet off. "For imitating Carys so well that the real thing couldn't even stand you, you have earned the right to spin The Wheel of Reward!"

* * *

Confessional: Helen: The Raging Flames

"I never knew how good an actress Eliana was. I should talk to her more about that starting tomorrow!"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Conlan: The Raging Flames

"Eliana really surprised everyone this challenge. She's normally so quiet, but she was able to mimic Carys perfectly. She even managed to outlast Zastin of all people, so yeah, I'll definitely be trying to learn more about her now!"

End Confessional

* * *

Eliana walked up the large wheel that Chris's interns had brought up and looked it over, before giving it a spin.

"At this point, I don't care what it is…" Twilight said. "As long as they don't take any more-"

The wheel landed on The Chicken Coop.

"Food…."

* * *

Confessional: Twilight: The Screaming Winds

"So the rich get frickin' richer again, huh? Yeah, no this game totally isn't rigged. It's totally just bad luck right? I'm onto you, McLean!"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Chris

"Aside from a few traps and exotic animals, we have done no rigging of any sort. Each team's loss, or lack thereof, is their own fault. Sucks to be them, hahaaah!"

End Confessional

* * *

"That's all for now, Winds, Quakes, Flames, you can all head back to camp. Waves...what can I say? You seem to be in a sort of Grips-Victory territory where losing seems to be the only thing you're good at. Let's hope tonight's Po'ino Bonfire Elimination Ceremony can change that!

Oh, and one more thing…"

He walked up to Artemis.

"I personally want you to vote little miss Insulted Me Last Challenge off." He said in her face.

She stuck her tongue out before crossing her arms and turning her nose up at him.

"Just, something to consider." Chris straightened himself back up. "Now go enjoy what little time you might have left!"

* * *

 _Location: Po'ino Bonfire (Elimination Ceremony)_

 _Contestant(s): Isaac, Artemis, Perci, Melody_

"Once again…" Chris seemed bored. "We find you here, Killer Waves. I gotta say, I'm loving the drama that you bring to the table, but I also like variety. It might be fun to see another one of the teams here instead for once, you know?'

"What can I say, Chris?" Melody shrugged. "They're all far too eager to get rid of me."

"Is that so?" Chris asked, intrigued.

"That is very true." Isaac responded as he stood up from his seat and faced Melody.

"I have no place for villains on my team. Your reign of terror ends tonight!"

"Melody…" Chris said, interested. "After what happened at the _last_ elimination...I have to ask...did you find the Water Immunity Tiki?"

"No, I didn't find it." Melody sighed.

"Well that's interesting…" Chris looked a sheet of paper in front of him. "Because according to the report of my interns...the only tiki that hasn't been found yet is the Air Tiki."

"I stand by what I said." Melody crossed her legs with a smile. "Word for word."

"Regardless, I think we can easily just get to the elimination ceremony." Artemis sighed. "Three of us are all voting Melody off anyways."

"Isn't that a nice thing to know?' Melody smiled as she asked the question. "I've been having so much fun hearing the constant reminders of how I'm going home the next time we lose this challenge."

"You _threw_ this challenge!" Isaac rose his voice.

"Well, Rudo certainly wouldn't be looking for the Water Immunity Tiki, now would she?" Melody responded immediately.

"If no one minds it none...can we just hurry the vote along this time?" Perci asked. "I'd...I'd prefer it if we just get this over with."

"Of course." Isaac agreed. "You've been the biggest victim in all of this."

"Could it be?" Chris gasped. "The first episode to finally follow our time constraints?' Chris asked, enthusiastically.

"All right then, let's vote!"

* * *

Confessional: Perci: The Killer Waves

"I...I vote...for Melody. Please, just let this nightmare end already."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Artemis: The Killer Waves

"You're lucky I'm more mad at someone else right now, Isaac…" Artemis scoffed. "I vote for Melody, but only this once."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Isaac: The Killer Waves

"I will purge you from this competition, and deliver my team from the negative energy you've bogged us down with! Goodbye, Melody."

End Confessional

* * *

"Now…" Chris said as Melody came back from voting. "If anyone has a valid Immunity Tiki and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so.

Melody shifted in her seat.

Isaac looked at her, refusing to let anything that might have been happening in the background distract him.

Perci's eyes shifted nervously between Melody and Chris.

Artemis was tapping her arm impatiently.

Chris opened his mouth.

"Chris." Melody stood up as she took a Tiki out her pocket.

"You said you didn't find it!" Artemis complained.

" _I_ didn't." Melody chimed as she handed Chris the tiki.

"This is indeed the Water Immunity Tiki." Chris announced. "Because Melody, an original Killer Wave, played it, any votes against her will no longer count."

* * *

Confessional: Melody: The Killer Waves

"I would like to extend a special thanks to both Oswald and Donovan, for helping me search for the tiki. Donovan, thank you for giving it to me right away. You are very useful, and I'm glad we have such a close friendship with each other~!"

End Confessional

* * *

"Melody…" Chris said as he stuffed one of the three tikis on the platter he was holding back into the large back. "You're safe, come on up."

Melody hopped to Chris's side, turned to her team, and smiled.

"Also safe…." Chris tossed a tiki. "Is Artemis."

Artemis caught the tiki and walked up to Melody, suspiciously.

"Isaac, Perci…" Chris held up the final tiki.

"This is the last tiki of the night. And it goes to…"

Isaac seemed to accept defeat, as Perci looked around incredibly nervous.

Chris rose his finger.

Isaac seemed to be losing patience.

Perci's eyes shifted back and forth from Chris to the tiki.

Chris began to slowly lower his arm.

Isaac's muscles tensed up, Perci began to shiver.

Chris took a breath.

….

….

". . . Isaac." Chris tossed the last tiki to Isaac.

"Wait...What?" Isaac asked as he caught the tiki and stood up. He looked at Melody.

"But I led this whole crusade against you! I was even the one who said you would be sent home tonight the most!"

"Congratulations, Isaac." Melody smiled sweetly. "You are now in my old position. Our team now consists of me who can't wait to see you eliminated, you, who is only person with no hope of finding an Immunity Tiki, and Artemis, a girl who is so tsundere that she'll vote to send you home just to prove me wrong about her being tsundere for you!"

"I am _not_ tsundere for him!" Artemis rose her voice.

Melody brought a hand up to Isaac's shoulder and pushed him down to his knees.

"I have given you the best kind of punishment I could imagine. This, dear crusader, is your divine retribution."

"Da-ha-ha-ang…." Chris chuckled. "Talk about _evil_. I've seen some pretty psychological plays go into elimination, but never have I seen something like _that_."

He turned to Perci.

"Perci, it appears Melody has eliminated you. The Coals of Shame await."

Perci nodded.

"Farewell everyone…." She said as she hurried across the hot coals. "I hope to see you again at the finale!"

Chris turned to the camera.

"And with that, we go from 20 down to 19. And next time, I have a special challenge in store for our remaining campers. What challenge have I concocted this time? Will Carys ever open up to the other campers? Will Kaede finally say whatever it is she wants to say? Can Isaac climb back to the top of his team or has Melody taken full control? Find out all this and more, next time, on,

Total!

Drama!

Zero Sum!

* * *

*Perci's Final Confessional:

"I don' know if I could really say I had fun all things considered. I'm proud o' the way I played though so there's that. Isaac and Davon were both quite nice, and Donovan was too, for the most part. I sincerely do hope I get to see my team in the finale, but I meant it in a reunion kind of way, I'm not sure I'll be rootin' for any of them to actually make it to the end. Maybe I can do a better job and play the game I wanna play next time."

End Confessional*

* * *

 _The Votes(for those who are curious)_

 _Isaac voted for… Melody(didn't count)_

 _Artemis voted for… Melody(didn't count)_

 _Perci voted for… Melody(didn't count)_

 _Melody voted for… Perci_


	8. Ep 6: Catch Waves If You Can

_*Chris's Recap*_

"Last Time, on Total Drama Zero Sum…

Melody was at the end of her rope! She got up _really_ friggin' early to look for the Water Immunity Tiki. She tried to wake up her unknowing minion Donovan, but woke up Oswald instead, and he finally managed to coerce Melody into agreeing to an alliance. This show has created a monster, hahah! I _love_ it!

The challenge was a contest to see who could act like each other the longest, and while the known larper Zastin was scoring _amazing_ points by pretending to be Helen even through Kaede's new form of torture, it was ultimately Eliana, the Quiet Chick, who won the day by being _even more_ like Carys than Carys herself. With another win under their belt, the Raging Flames took away the Chicken Coop from the Killer Waves, leaving the ever-shrinking team with only Breakfast and Towels. After the challenge, Isaac, somehow, managed to convince Artemis to suspend her votes for him and join him and Perci in voting Melody off of the island. Unfortunately for them, Melody played Zero Sum's _first_ Immunity Tiki, the Water Immunity Tiki, and sent Perci, the Southern Belle, across the Coals of Shame with only a single vote.

Were down to 19 contestants, and today one contestant's inevitable fate will catch up to them! Find out who, right now! On Total! Drama! Zero Sum!

*Total Drama Theme Song Plays*

* * *

 _Location: KW Camp_

 _Contestant(s): Isaac, Artemis_

"Mmmm…" Artemis cuddled up to something firm and warm.

"Oh, are you finally waking up?" The firm and warm thing asked in the voice she'd only grown too familiar with.

"Ewwwwwwww!" She quickly jolted away from Isaac as she realized what had happened and hit her head on the crummy shelter's support beam.

"Ow, dammit! You idiot, you made me hit my head because you were cuddling me!"

"I assure you, cuddling you was not my intention." Isaac stood up. "I would have left the shelter to look for where our third teammate has wandered off to, as she wasn't here when I awoke, but you rolled over and I didn't want to be responsible for depriving you of any sleep, so I lay still. Was that not acceptable?"

"I wouldn't have woken up you fucking dolt!' Artemis crossed her arms as she looked away. "I would have stayed sound asleep, dreaming that last night was only a nightmare and that Melody had sent _you_ home instead."

* * *

Confessional: Artemis: The Killer Waves

"I don't care how many times Melody repeats herself, I _do not_ have a thing for that imbecile! If it were up to me, he would have been _gone_ last night. All I know is that the _next_ time we lose a challenge, he's _definitely_ going home!"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Isaac: The Killer Waves

"Artemis seems...rather annoyed with me...all the time...But that's exactly what our true enemy wants! I'm onto you, Melody Rest, and I will see you eliminated! And this time...a Tiki won't save you!"

End Confessional

* * *

"Artemis…" Isaac said as the two of them sat down at the remarkably unremarkable breakfast table and at Chef's remarkably unremarkable breakfast, using their personal towels as napkins.

"I want to keep our alliance going until Melody is eliminated."

"We aren't _in_ an alliance." Artemis scoffed as she took a bite of toast. "As far as I'm concerned, you're number 3 on this team."

"Do you really expect that you'd be able to beat Melody in a tiebreaker if the two of you lost a challenge afterwards though?"

"I…" Artemis wanted to argue, but couldn't.

"Listen, Artemis…" Isaac said. "I've been doing a lot of thinking this morning while I was awake and you were sleeping on top of me."

"Stop. Mentioning. That." Artemis glared at Isaac. "Or I'll throw the next challenge just to vote you off."

"Okay, that actually shifts me into what I want to talk about. What if...we threw this challenge and voted Melody off?"

Artemis threw her eggs and bacon in Isaac's face.

"You colossal retard!" She yelled. "Weren't you the one who, just last challenge, was vehemently _opposed_ to throwing a challenge? Is that how you operate? You're all 'we must follow the rules laid out before us' and 'we must fight hard no matter what' when _you're_ the one in power, but as soon as it shifts towards me, _that's_ when you want to play dirty? You fuckin' hippocryte!"

"Artemis!" Isaac stood up as Artemis stormed off. "Where are you going?"

"Away from _you_!" Artemis called back as she began to run.

Isaac looked into the camera.

"She has a bit of a point man…" The intern behind the camera said.  
"Shut up, and run." Isaac said, cutting her off. "I'm going after her."

* * *

 _Location: RF Camp_

 _Contestant(s): Liu-Ten, Helen, Conlan, Eliana_

* * *

Confessional: Helen: The Raging Flames

"So we had all hoped, after that amazing display of acting last challenge, that Eliana would become more social with us."

Postpone Confessional

* * *

"Eliana, come on…" Conlan sighed. "I told you that I don't mind tending to the fire. You can go with Liu-Ten and Helen to catch our fish today. They're interested in talking to you. Or, if you want to stay here anyways, I'll still tend the fire and talk to you too…"

"That's fine…" Eliana whispered as she got up off her mattress and joined Helen and Liu-Ten in the canoe.

As they picked it up and began to walk towards the shore, both Liu-Ten and Helen noticed how Eliana wasn't speaking a word to either of them.

"Hey, Eliana, where did you learn to act like that?" Helen tried.

"I don't….remember…" Eliana said, before resuming her intense silence.

* * *

Resume Confessional

"As you can see, nothing has changed. Well... _almost_ nothing has changed. _Now_ I'm actually getting kind of mad about her silence. I mean enough time has passed. She _should_ feel comfortable with at least _me_ by now, right?"

End Confessional

* * *

"Hey, Helen…" Liu-Ten said as the three of them got into their canoe and he and Helen began to row.

"What are Peter and Kaede up to this morning? I haven't seen them around."

"Kaede is trying to…" Helen began, but stopped herself. "I'd actually, rather not talk about what Kaede is trying to do. It'll give me a stroke."

* * *

Confessional: Helen: The Raging Flames

"Kaede, I love you to bits, and you're like my best friend out here on this island, but that torture you put both Zastin and I through yesterday was...well...torturous."

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: Po'ino Bonfire_

 _Contestant(s): Peter, Kaede, Melody, Oswald, Donovan_

"Remember when…" Kaede sighed as she tried again to say what she wanted to say to Peter.

Peter sighed. "Kaede, look girl, you're smokin' hot n' all, but you're killin' me babe.' He brought her face up and looked into her eyes.

"You just keep focused on me, and calmly say what you want to say. Don't think about it too hard, just say out loud, what comes to mind."

"P-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p…." Kaede began stuttering. She quickly stood up and looked out at the bridge as rose petals and thorny stems fell from the long sleeves of her traditional clothing.

"Please consider going out with me!" She announced as though she was in a spelling bee. She sat down with a sigh.

"Dat's da' spirit!" Peter laughed. "But if Imma go out with you, babe, we're gonna need to work on gettin' rid o' dat' complex of yours. First order o' business? We're gonna pay the Screaming Winds back for damaging our canoe!"

"I don't know if I can do that though…" Kaede looked around nervously. "I...I don't want to cause trouble for anyone."

Peter sighed. "Den dis'll take more work dan I thought it would. But hey, if you can muster up da' courage to finally confess your feelin's for another, I think you're making great progress, babe." He leaned in to kiss her before she backed away.

* * *

Confessional: Peter: The Raging Flames

"Of course. I _finally_ get the girl, and she's too scared to friggin' kiss her new boyfriend? Man, this is a friggin' drag, but it'll be worth it once I crack that shell o' hers." Peter notices he's blushing on camera and pulls his fedora over his face.

"Shut up." He says, muffled by the fedora. "I think she's really friggin' nice and really friggin' hot okay?"

End Confessional

* * *

"S-s-sorry!" Kaede gasped in shock. "It's just that-"

"Nah, nah." Peter shook his head and waved his hand. "If you think it's too soon, then it's too soon."

"Sorry…." Kaede repeated again as Melody, Oswald, and Donovan all walked up to the bonfire pit.

"Good morning, Flames." Melody said politely as she began to snoop around the area.

"What's going on?" Peter asked. "Why you intrudin' on our private moment?"

"Private moment?" Oswald raised a curious eyebrow. "I'm so very sorry." He bowed. "We will return here after your date is finished."

"Nah." Peter stood up and eyed Oswald suspiciously. "We were just leavin'. Come on Kaede, we're headin' back to camp."

"R-r-r-r-right!" Kaede stuttered as she hurried after Peter.

* * *

Confessional: Oswald: The Violent Quakes

"Ah, that's useful knowledge. I now know to be wary of Peter and Kaede. Dating can often create power couples, and, well, we should all know by now how I feel about romantically charged alliances. Someone is always in submission to the other. Give you three guesses who the pushover in that relationship is."

End Confessional

* * *

"Come on...Come on…" Melody kept looking around the bonfire pit. "Where did you hide it this time, McLean? What did you do with it?"

"It's not over here!" Donovan called by the bridge.

"Crud…" Melody sighed as she kicked up some sand. "It looks like it isn't here anymore. I guess I really won't get another tiki."

* * *

Confessional: Melody: The Killer Waves

"So I brought my minion and my alliance mate with me to the bonfire pit to see if we might be able to *ahem* _reclaim_ the Water Immunity Tiki that I had to use last night, but apparently, once the tiki is used, Chris takes it to...somewhere. This means that I'll have to rely on arguments and alliances to further myself in this game from now on."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Oswald: The Violent Quakes

"With every passing moment, Melody is growing tamer and tamer. It's actually rather charming to see her feeling at least a little vulnerable. All I need to do is extend my arms and offer her protection. And maybe... _just maybe_...I can convince her to ditch Donovan. He serves no purpose for me and is my choice vote the next time my team loses, and it'd be a lot easier on my strategy if Melody's opinion of him shifted from 'valuable minion' to 'gullible dead weight'."

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: SW Camp_

 _Contestant(s): Carys, Hubert, Twilight, Katelyn, Damon_

Everyone except Carys was sprawled out on the ground, asleep.

Carys was busy tending to the fire.

She looked over at her teammates.

She noticed Katelyn's foot getting too close to the pit, so she gently moved it.

Katelyn turned over onto her side and smiled in her sleep.

Twilight seemed to be coughing in her sleep due to the smoke from the fire.

Carys tended to the flames so that the smoke moved towards her instead.

Twilight relaxed in her sleep.

Damon was shivering in his sleep, so Carys brought some palm fronds down to act as a blanket for him, which he gripped enthusiastically.

Hubert stretched in his sleep and began reaching for something behind him.

Carys rolled her eyes and brought up the snorkeling goggles which Hubert quickly snatched up and began to clutch like a teddy bare.

The intern behind the camera filming Carys began to giggle.

Carys turned and stared at her.  
The intern's laughter stopped.

* * *

Confessional: Carys: The Screaming Winds

"No. I'm _not_ doing this because I like any of them! It's just that comfort is very important for morale, especially when our nutrition source is nothing but berries and burnt fish!...Shut up!" She says as she puts a hand on the camera and walks out of the outhouse.

End Confessional

* * *

As everyone on the Screaming Winds did finally wake up, Carys was gone, already by the river.

"Huh…" Hubert held up the snorkeling goggles. "I've got to stop taking these to sleep with me. Carys might have wanted to use these this morning..."

"Ya'know…" Twilight yawned. "They say 'you snooze, you lose, but I feel really great today. Certainly not like a loser."

* * *

Confessional: Damon: The Screaming Winds

"I keep telling my teammates, but none of them believe me...I think the forest is protecting me! Today is the third day in a row I woke up under a palm frond blanket that I know I didn't go to sleep with. It's amazing!"

End Confessional

* * *

Hubert scratched his head and looked at Katelyn who was eying him down.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" He asked with a yawn.

"I want to know why you haven't done anything about Damon and his gross crush on me." Katelyn replied.

"Ouch." Twilight said as she put a hand on Damon's shoulder. "You gonna hold up there, Tardy Count?"

"I can't fault her for not being interested." Damon shrugged. "But I hope she realizes that she can't fault me for _being_ interested."

"I most certainly can!" Katelyn replied. "Find someone else to have a crush on...like...Twilight! You're both ugly, so it should work!"

Twilight stood up, ready to sock Katelyn in the face, but stopped as she noticed Carys returning rather early.

"What's gotten into you, Spear Woman?" Twilight asked as Carys ran towards the camp.

"Everyone start climbing Mt. Immolate _now_!" Carys responded.

As the Screaming Winds did as they were told a large panther bounded out of the woods and up to their campsite.

"A panther…" Hubert identified.

"Oh, poor guy must be really hungry to come out this far from the forest…" Damon said.

"You're feeling sympathy for the wrong party here…" Twilight whispered. "That thing is going to ruin our already shitty campsite!"

Katelyn looked at Hubert. "Well?" She asked.

" _Now_ what?" Hubert asked back.

"Don't you know about stuff like this?"

"I'm a detective, not a biologist! This is way more up Damon's alley!"

"I'm not going down there!" Damon protested. "I might scare her away!"

"It's a her?" Twilight asked. "But wait...no, we _want_ to scare it away, you idiot!"

"If it really is hungry…" Hubert suggested. "Why not give it some fish, Carys?"

"Don't you think I would if I had caught any?" Carys snapped rather angrily, causing Hubert to crouch away from her, startled.

"Come on, Damon, aren't you the freak who can't stand to see a helpless animal? Lead that panther to a place where it can get food and leave us alone!" Katelyn squealed into the back of Carys's shirt.

"I don't see any of the Killer Waves eating their breakfast at their camp…" Carys said as she looked over to where the Killer Waves campsite was. "Damon, if you could lead the panther that way."

"Oh yes, that's a good idea." Damon nodded with a smile. "That way she can eat a whole feast of food prepared by Chef!"

* * *

Confessional: Hubert: The Screaming Winds

"And if the panther _does_ eat Chef's food, she'll likely never want to bother us again."

End Confessional

* * *

Damon nodded again and slid down the mountain.

* * *

Confessional: Twilight: The Screaming Winds

"Talk about a win-win situation. If he succeeds, Tardy Count will be good for something after all. If he fails...he gets eaten by a panther and stops slowing our team down.'

End Confessional

* * *

His teammates watched in amazement as Damon slowly paraded the panther towards the beach.

"Fuck, he's _actually_ doing it…" Hubert seemed impressed.

He glanced over at Katelyn, whose opinion of Damon seemed to be doing a bit of a 180.

"Go Damon!" She cheered happily before nudging Twlight. "Hey...he, like, _likes_ me."

"That's wonderful news, Prissypants." Twilight rolled her eyes.

"Do you still want me to 'do something' about it?" Hubert mocked.

"I want you to, like, shut up." Katelyn retorted.

Carys sighed as her remaining three teammates began to squabble behind her.

* * *

Confessional: Carys: The Screaming Winds

"Do you now understand why I was looking after them? These idiots are going to die out here without me on this team. It has a-absolutely nothing to do with being at all fond of them…."

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: Nui Kaua Beach_

 _Contestant(s): Artemis, Isaac_

"Artemis!" Isaac called as he finally caught up to her.

"Go Away!" Artemis screamed without turning around to face him.

"Artemis, I'm sorry, you're right. I should have realized!" Isaac continued to talk over the waves crashing up against the nearby rocks.

"I was too focused with taking momentum away from a villainous person that I forgot what would be best for our team."

"Go _Away_!" Artemis responded again. "Get Out!"

"We don't need to throw any challenge. All we need to do is stick together and fight until the end. Things should work out for us then!"

"Get _Out_!" Artemis shrieked as she clutched her head.

"Artemis?" Isaac asked, confused as he reached a hand out and touched her shoulder.

Artemis spun around, her falling tears carried by the wind fell into the raging waters.

"G-get out...of my head…" She said before collapsing into Isaac's arms.

Isaac looked over at an intern holding the camera, who gave him a thumbs up.

Isaac rolled his eyes at the intern and turned towards Artemis.

"You're so aggravating...and annoying…" Artemis said into Issac's chest. "But I think of you all the time, and it's hard for me to concentrate. I need to vote you off so I don't have to be confused anymore…"

"Artemis…." Isaac smiled. "I too find you aggravating and annoying, but I also think of you all the time, and it's hard for me to concentrate. But, I know that if I voted you off, I'd miss you so much that I wouldn't be able to concentrate at all anymore."

Artemis looked up at Isaac's face.

"Every time I see you, I just want to punch you so badly…" She said, leaning towards him. "In the face."

"Go ahead then." Isaac also leaned in. "Do it."

He was caught off-guard when Artemis stepped back and hit him with a left hook.

" _OW_!" He said as Artemis giggled a bit. "I thought you were going to-"

"Kiss you?" Artemis laughed. "Nice try, but I'm no fairytale princess. If you want me, you have to _earn_ me, and I intend to make the process of earning me long and difficult."

"Then let's shake on it." Isaac held out a hand. "If I can pass all your tests, you have to give in, admit you like me, and give me a chance."

"Fine." Artemis said as she presented her own hand. "Your first test is to-"

She was caught off guard as Isaac knelt down and kissed her presented hand.

"O-okay okay…" She quickly brought it back, her face a bright red. "You passed test number 1…"

* * *

Confessional: Artemis: The Killer Waves

"I didn't think he'd actually _do_ it! I've been nothing but mean to him, why does he like me so much?" Artemis then let out a gasp. "Is that the _reason_ he likes me so much?"

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: VQ Camp_

 _Contestant(s): Zastin, Rudo, Nublina, Donovan, Oswald_

"Are you finally back from your special three-way date with Melody?" Rudo asked as Donovan and Oswald walked into the Violent Quakes team cabin.

* * *

Confessional: Rudo: The Violent Quakes

"I do not at all condone Melody _or_ Oswald's actions so far this season, and although I know Donovan's being manipulated, I'd hoped he'd at least be smart enough to _notice_ it, but so far he hasn't so he's losing my respect too. I'm most upset with Oswald however, since he stole the tiki that should have been mine, and he then betrayed his own alliance mate for no discernible reason that I can see. I don't care how polite anyone is, I judge people on their actions, and the actions those contestants have taken were the wrong ones. I wonder if he can trick Oswald off if we lose the next challenge. It would be nice to see him leave while still in possession of the Earth Immunity Tiki."

End Confessional

* * *

"As a matter of fact, we are." Oswald answered as he dumped some berries onto Katelyn's coat (which was _still_ in the cabin).

"And we brought back some breakfast for us. It's not the best, but we're running out of the eggs we stockpiled from the chicken coop by the minute. Soon we'll be like the Screaming Winds, hungry and tribal, but we don't have anyone remotely like Carys on our team, so we can't rely on someone to continue bringing us fish."

"Alright then." Zastin said as he stood up from the floor where he, Rudo, and Nublina were sitting. He turned to the two of them. "We've reached a good place to stop the session for now. We can resume after the challenge if you want."

"Yeah!" Both Nublina and Rudo happily agreed.

* * *

Confessional: Zastin: The Violent Quakes

"There's a whole type of strategy for Total Drama that I don't think I've ever seen anyone play effectively, and it's something I like to call the 'social addiction' strategy. I didn't just start up these DnD sessions for willing participants because I thought they'd be fun. I started them up, because I _knew_ they'd be fun. We're here on this island in a competition against each other for one million dollars. That's _a lot_ of money. And thanks to a few more obvious contestants, this game is becoming more stressful by the day. That's where my DnD sessions come in. They serve as a great way to relieve stressed out contestants, so even though I have no real physical advantages, they'll keep me in the game anyways, because if they don't no one would be left to take over the role of their precious Dungeon Master."

End Confessional

* * *

"So...what are we going to do for food from now on?" Nublina asked. "I don't mind berries, but I do think having a set game plan would help."

"Well…" Rudo responded. "I think I saw a-"

*BEEEEEEEEEEEP*

* * *

Confessional: Rudo: The Violent Quakes

"Seriously? _Seriously_?"

End Confessional

* * *

"Attention all contestants!" Chris announced over the loudspeaker. "Meet me at the Po'ino Bonfire in 10 for your next challenge and a _special_ announcement!"

* * *

 _Location: Po'ino Bonfire_

 _Contestant(s): All Remaining_

"Hello contestants!" Chris smiled. "Are you all feeling well today?"

Everyone sort of shrugged.

"I'm glad to hear that." Chris continued. "Because today you'll be doing _a lot_ of running. Because I realized that a _certain_ team seemed to be doing absolutely abysmally in this show, I've decided to give them a fighting chance in this challenge. Killer Waves, step forward."

Isaac, Melody, and Artemis all stepped forwards.

"These three are your _targets_." Chris said as Chef and two interns came up and put deer antlers on their heads.

"Each of you three at least semi competent teams will be randomly assigned a member of the Killer Waves to trap and haul back to your team's camp. If you can _all_ accomplish that, then the first team to capture their target spins the wheel of reward and the Killer Waves go to Elimination yet again. _However…._ if even a _single_ Killer Wave remains uncaptured by sundown, the Killer Waves win the challenge, get to spin the Wheel of Reward, and, most importantly, get to _choose_ the opposing team to head to elimination. So it's in everyone's best interest to work together, got it?"

Everyone nodded.

"Great." Chris smiled. "The entire island is your playing field for this challenge." He turned to the Waves. "Killer Waves, I'm giving you three a twenty minute head start to find spots to hide."

He turned to everyone else. "Everyone else, once those twenty minutes are up, I'll assign each team a target."

"Wait, before you do that…" Oswald stopped Chris. "What was the special announcement you wanted to make?"

"Oh right, that!" Chris exclaimed excitedly. "Tonight, I want everyone present at the bonfire, regardless of whether you win or lose! I'll explain more then!"

* * *

Confessional: Kaede: The Raging Flames

"I wonder what Chris has planned. I don't think it's a merge or anything...Oh, I hope it isn't because of anything I did…"

End Confessional

* * *

 _Challenge Rules: The Killer Waves have been given a 20 minute head start to find a suitable hiding place, or a way to keep themselves out of sight, and at least one of them must remain uncaptured until sundown in order to win the challenge. If the Killer Waves win the challenge, they get to choose which team goes to elimination. If all the Killer Waves are caught before sundown, then the Killer Waves go to elimination._

 _The Screaming Winds have until sundown to capture: Isaac_

 _The Violent Quakes have until sundown to capture: Melody_

 _The Raging Flames have until sundown to capture: Artemis_

* * *

 _Location: Nui Kaua Beach_

 _Contestant(s): Helen, Kaede, Eliana, Hubert_

"Are you...following us?" Helen turned to Hubert as she, Kaede, and Eliana walked along the beach towards the Killer Waves Camp while Hubert lagged behind them.

"Not quite no." Hubert shrugged. "We're just headed in the same direction. That being said, _may_ I follow you guys?"

"Go help your own team!" Helen gestured inland.

"I am helping my own team." Hubert continued. "You heard what Chris said, didn't you? If even one team fails to catch their target, the Killer Waves win and get to choose who will head to the Po'ino Bonfire. I figure that the best way to avoid elimination is for the three other teams to help each other with their goals."

"But...don't you...want the reward?" Helen asked.

"A coin toss between worse food than the fish Carys catches and personal towels that none of us will use doesn't sound all too appealing to me." Hubert mocked the choices.

* * *

Confessional: Hubert: The Screaming Winds

"I do in fact want a reward so that we can be well fed and not rely on Carys's fish for nourishment, but there's something I want even more right now. I want a connection. Helen conducts herself as the defacto leader of her team, and when my closest ally is someone who deliberately avoids social interaction...well, I need to make some friends in high places, and Helen is currently in the _highest_ place right now."

End Confessional

* * *

"What do you guys think?" Helen asked Kaede and Eliana.

"Um...uh...I don't know…" Kaede shuffled her feet in the sand nervously. "I'm not very good at making these kinds of decisions…"

"Eliana…." Helen asked Eliana again. "Anything to add?"

"...No…." Eliana replied.

Helen gave a frown of disapproval. "Fine." She said to Hubert. "But while your here, you follow my lead, got it? I don't want you stealing my teammates away from me."

"Sounds perfectly fair." Hubert shrugged. "So, are we heading to their camp?"

"Yeah." Helen replied. "I feel like it would be a good place to start anyways, since I don't know where they could have gone and haven't gotten to know any of them that well."

"That's why I'm here to help." Hubert said.

* * *

Confessional: Hubert: The Screaming Winds

"That, and trust cultivation. I obviously can't rely on Carys for a social game."

End Confessional

* * *

"Okay…" Kaede said as the four of them arrived at the Killer Waves campsite where absolutely nothing was anymore.

"I'll take the blame. I guess it was in the other direction."

"No, that's not it…" Hubert said as he walked around and looked inland.

"Yep...I can see my own team's campsite from here, up the river. This is where the Killer Waves camp _should_ be."

"But it's not here." Helen stated.

"I'm sorry!" Kaede bowed.

Eliana patted her shoulder.

"Apologies are unnecessary." Hubert said. "You haven't done anything to warrant one."

"S-" Kaede began.

"She happens to have an-" Helen began before she was cut off by an

"EEEEEEEEP!"

Everyone turned to see Artemis standing across the sand. "My stuff! Where did they take all my fucking stuff?!"

"Artemis!" Helen observed.

"Oh, not now!" Artemis rolled her eyes and gestured. "I was gonna hide in the Violent Quakes cabin, but their whole camp is gone now too! There's something bigger going on here and I want to get to the bottom of it!"

Helen looked at Kaede and Eliana, and then at Hubert.

"You really want to help us capture her?"

Hubert nodded. "Then help me hold her down while Eliana and Kaede tie her up."

"NO!" Artemis shrieked before trying to run away. "No! No! No!"

She ran into Twilight's chest and fell to the ground, where Helen and Hubert both pounced on her.

"Fuck you!" She shrieked. "Fuck all of you! My stuff! Just help me find my stuff!"

"Whew…" Hubert said as he waved the women of the Raging Flames off and turned towards Twilight. "Thanks for the pick."

"The hell are you doing, Sherlock?" Twilight asked. "Carys and I can't track Mr. Justice for shit. We need your help. Tardy Count and Prissypants went off to who knows where and the guy is really freaking strong.

"Is our camp okay?" Hubert asked.

"It was fine this morning." Twilight shrugged.

"But right now." Hubert said. "Is our camp okay?"

"I don't know, Sherlock." Twilight rolled her eyes. "And I don't have time for this. We need to catch Isaac!"

"But-" Hubert began.

"No buts...Just get off your ass and help your own team out for a second."

* * *

 _Location: West Nahele Forest_

 _Contestant(s): Oswald, Zastin, Rudo, Donovan, Nublina, Melody_

"I know I saw her run this way…" Rudo said as the rest of her team followed her into a small clearing in the forest.

Melody hid behind a tree and listened in to the conversation.

"Are you sure it wasn't more to the right?" Oswald asked.

"I'm sure." Rudo replied.

"Well, let's split up and look for her then." Zastin suggested. "We'll cover more ground and it'll be harder for her to escape."

* * *

Confessional: Melody: The Killer Waves

"Oh, look at me, I'm Zastin. I'm the leader of a team full of people who can't think for themselves anyways."

End Confessional

* * *

"I'll take over here!" Oswald said as he walked over to where Melody happened to be hiding.

She looked up at him.

He turned to signal to his team, when she grabbed his wrist.

"Let me go." She whispered.

Oswald knelt down behind the tree.

"If I don't bring you in, my team won't ever trust me. I need to prove that I'm willing to win challenges for them."

"If you turn me in, the Killer Waves _will_ go to elimination again, but don't you think it would be a _better_ idea, to weaken another, more powerful team? I mean, us Waves, we're only three people who don't get along with each other. There's no disputing that you can defeat us. But you have just as many members as the Screaming Winds, and the Raging Flames still haven't even _been_ to the Po'ino Bonfire yet. Now presents are remarkable opportunity to hinder one of _them_."

"Hm…" Oswald thought to himself.

* * *

Confessional: Oswald: The Violent Quakes

"I made a list, back after that 2 truths and a lie challenge, of the people who got my lie correct. Those people were: Carys, Melody, Zastin, Peter, and Kaede. For some reason, the Waves never get rid of Melody, so I can't be sure that she'd be sent home if I turn her in. If she avoids capture however, I personally would be safe because of the Immunity Tiki she knows I have, so I doubt she'd send the Quakes to elimination. That leaves the Screaming Winds and the Killer Waves. And to be honest, I have a hard time trusting that Kaede girl. I _know_ I don't trust Peter, so if he's really as into her as he appears to be, I may need to break that up."  
End Confessional

* * *

"Alright then…" He said. "You promise that if you stay hidden until sundown you'll send the Raging Flames to elimination, and you've got yourself a deal."

"I knew you'd be clever enough to understand." Melody smiled. "Go and tell them that you saw me running towards the river basin. I'll head up towards Mt. Immolate instead."

"I'm right behind you." Oswald smiled. "Aren't you glad my persistence to be in an alliance with you payed off?"

"It's absolutely _lovely_." Melody winked before she began to move towards Mt. Immolate.

Oswald rushed towards the clearing.

"Guys!" He called. "I saw her heading towards the river basin!"

"You did?" Nublina asked.

"To the river!" Zastin announced.

As the Violent Quakes all rushed towards the river, Oswald's eyes widened in horror.

There was a pile of bones laid out on the river bank, spelling out a message.

" _He Tricked You Guys!"_

"Oswald, what are you doing?" Zastin shook his head.

"Ugh." Rudo looked at Oswald with disgust. "Forget this, she probably went the other way."

And Rudo ran off towards Mt. Immolate while the rest of Oswald's team stayed with him to hear what he had to say.

* * *

Confessional: Oswald: The Violent Quakes

"Melody is like a kitten. She is very cute, but very naughty. Very good at causing trouble for others, but also not bright enough to avoid it herself. She has just bitten the hand that has been keeping her fed. That is a bad kitty."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Melody: The Killer Waves

"Oswald thinks that I'm grateful to him for whatever reason, but he doesn't realize that to me, he's just another piece on the board to move around to my will. I'm not going to send his team to elimination or anything like that, but it would be incredibly foolish of me to allow anyone on his team to trust him. He can try to get me back all he wants, but he won't. I know his weakness is flirty girls, so if I have to do that, I will. Pawns can't be promoted to Kings, Oswald. Stop trying to be something you're not."

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: Nui Kaua Fields_

 _Contestant(s): Carys, Twilight, Peter, Conlan, Hubert, Isaac_

"Unhand me, the lot of you!" Isaac said as he struggled to break free from Carys's and Peter's grasps.

"No." Twilight said. "We're bringing you back to camp. No way are we going to be the team responsible for losing this challenge. As much as I want to vote off both Prissypants and Tardy Count, I _don't_ want to lose again."

"I mean it…" Isaac said. "If you do not cease this at once, I will be forced to use...force…"

"Great vocabulary there bud, 10 outta 10." Peter said.

Hubert was smiling as he led the way back to the Screaming Winds camp.

He looked over at Twilight.

"Don't you dare say it." She warned him.

* * *

Confessional: Hubert: The Screaming Winds

"Ladies and gentlemen it's time for What's the Answer?! Today's Question: Why are Peter and Conlan helping the Screaming Winds catch Isaac? Is it because

a): Hubert helped the Raging Flames catch their target already

b): Helen told them to do it because the Screaming Winds helped her

c): Other people had the same ideas that Hubert did,

Or d): All of the above.

If you answered d), then you'd be correct!"

Hubert shudders as the confessional outhouse shakes.

"Not even in the Confessional, Sherlock!" Twilight's voice yells as Hubert shrinks into the toilet seat.

"Yeah, you better pretend you're doing business in there!"

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: RF Camp_

 _Contestant(s): Artemis, Helen, Kaede, Eliana, Liu-Ten_

"Attention, contestants!" Chris announced on the loudspeaker as the Raging Flame members lay down in the grass where their mattresses used to be before they disappeared.

"Everyone meet me at the Nui Kaua Fields! It's officially sundown! And we have a winning team!"

Helen sat up, wide-eyed.

"The Killer Waves!" Chris announced. Helen's jaw dropped.

"Hah!" Artemis laughed at all the Raging Flame members present. "In your faces!"

* * *

Confessional: Helen: The Raging Flames

"Darn it! I knew I should have also sent someone to help the Violent Quakes catch Melody...But...I couldn't think of anyone who would be able to on my team. Besides maybe Peter, but he was already on his way to help the Screaming Winds out with Isaac. I blame myself for this oversight."

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: Nui Kaua Fields_

 _Contesant(s): All Remaining_

"Hello, everybody." Chris smiled.

"McLain, you better tell me where all my shit is…" Twilight said. "I've got some personal stuff in those bags and-"

"Your things are fine, Twilight." Chris said. He looked at Artemis.

"Yours too." He sneered as Artemis stuck out her tongue defiantly again.

Chris turned towards Melody, who had a wide grin on her face.

"As the sole Wave who managed to avoid capture-"

"Thank you, Oswald…" Melody chimed as the Violent Quakes all looked at Oswald, as did everyone else.

Oswald sighed.

"As I was _saying_!" Chris said, giving Melody a glare before turning to the rest of the contestants. "As the sole Wave who avoided capture, Melody earns the right to choose which team faces elimination."

"Oh, no…." Everyone who wasn't a Killer Wave said in unison.

"Eenie...Meenie...Minie….Moe…" Melody pointed between the teams. "Catch...A….Camper...By...The...Toe...If...He...Hollers...Let...Him...Go…"

"This is excruciating." Zastin sighed.

"My...mother...said...to...pick...the...very…last...place….and-"

"One." Hubert said.

Melody looked at him.

"Excuse me?"

"The very last _one_ and you are it." Hubert said. "Not place."

"The hell are you doing?" Carys asked Hubert angrily. "Don't make her send us there!"

"We'll be fine." Hubert replied. "I think I know what Chris's big announcement is going to be."

"If you two are quite finished arguing over who wears the pants in your relationship…" Melody said. "I've decided on the team I want to send to elimination."

She pointed.

"You…..The Raging Flames."

Kaede let out a huge gasp.

* * *

Confessional: Kaede: The Raging Flames

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, they're going to vote me out now, I'm sure of it! I'm never any help at anything and I always mess up more often than everyone else too...The only thing _I_ have going for me is that a boy likes me, but I'm even finding ways to screw that up! Oh, this isn't good...I wonder if I should just play my Immunity Tiki and be done with it…."

End Confessional

* * *

"So Chris…" Melody turned to Chris. "When do I get to spin the Wheel of Reward? I want to win back the shower that the Flames stole from me."

"Yeah…" Chris grinned. "About that...you won't be spinning the Wheel of Reward tonight. After all, you should have all realized that none of the camps have any luxuries in them anymore!"

"So what, we just sit out in the middle of the wilderness until the elimination ceremony?" Conlan asked. "That can't be legal…"

"Oh it is." Chris held up a large amount of fine print. "Don't you love contracts?"

* * *

Confessional: Conlan: The Raging Flames

"No. No I don't."

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: Po'ino Bonfire (Elimination Ceremony)_

 _Contestant(s): All Remaining_

 _Losing Team: The Raging Flames: Liu-Ten, Kaede, Conlan, Eliana, Peter, Helen_

"Raging Flames…" Chris said as the other three teams watched in the background.

"Welcome to your first Po'ino Bonfire Elimination Ceremony. It's about time I booted one of you."

"I would have been fine without coming here, thanks." Helen said.

Peter laughed. "Preppy's _pissed_!"

"Aren't you?" Helen asked. "We should have been the _winners_ of this challenge! But because of crummy rules, we're here at elimination."

"Helen, you seem very angry." Chris observed. "Like, Courtney-level angry. Is there something wrong?"

"Of course there is something wrong!" Helen stood up. "If the Violent Quakes failed to catch their target, _they_ should be the ones facing elimination, not us, the _first_ team to complete the challenge!"  
"You were the first team to complete their _objective_." Chris explained. "Not the challenge itself. The challenge rules clearly state that all teams must capture and bring their target to their camp by sundown in order to secure a victory."

* * *

Confessional: Helen: The Raging Flames

"I _also_ hate contracts."

End Confessional

* * *

"Now…" Chris grinned. "How are you guys going to choose who to vote for."

"I think it'll be based on who I've gotten to know." Helen answered.

"Probably on performances consistent throughout challenges…" Conlan thought.

"I think I'll vote based on who I like to be around more." Liu-Ten said.

"I'm votin' for who I think deserves da' boot." Peter tipped his fedora.

Kaede shuddered.

She took out her Immunity Tiki.

"Um...am I going to need to use this?" She asked.

Most of the contestants gasped. The only one who didn't was Zastin.

"Kaede, you _found_ that?" Helen asked.

"I-I'm sorry!" Kaede said. "I'll use it tonight if you want…."

"Well, this is...interesting…" Chris said. "I've never seen a contestant show their Immunity Tiki and _offering_ to play it before the vote even begins…"

"Hey, Kaede…" Peter said. "How long have you had that thing?"

"Um...since…." Kaede tried to look at Zastin, but he was looking away, pretending not to be involved in the situation.

"I...I...I...I…"

"Oh, not again…" Artemis groaned. "You've gone and broke her."

"I...I...I...I-I-I-I-I-I-"

"Kaede!" Peter snapped in her face.

"Ohmygosh, I'm so sorry!" She bowed her head incredibly low to near her lap.

"Well...um…" Chris looked at his watch. "I guess...it's time to vote…Peter, you're up first."

Peter stood up, went to vote, whispered in Kaede's ear, and sat down.

"Are you sure?" Kaede asked as she got up to vote next. Peter nodded.

"I'm not gonna lie to ya' babe." He tilted his hat down.

After that Liu-Ten got up to vote,

And then Helen.

Then Conlan,

Finally Eliana.

"All right…" Chris said. "I've got five tikis with me on this plate. If I call your name, come up and receive a tiki. The player who does _not_ receive a tiki must immediately walk the Coals of Shame and can never come back, ever. Finally, if anyone has the Fire Immunity Tiki, Kaede, and would like to play it, Kaede, now would be the time, Kaede."

"Um…" Kaede said.

"I Um…"

"You've got dis." Peter said as he looked her in the eyes.

She stood up, closed her eyes and shouted.

"I'm keeping the Tiki for now!" She said before quickly sitting back down.

A few of the more kindhearted contestants clapped at Kaede's small victory.

"In that case…" Chris smiled.

"Helen, Liu-Ten, Conlan, you're all safe." He announced as the three of them came up to receive tikis.

"You three…" Chris turned towards Peter, Eliana, and Kaede. "You all had votes cast against you."

"Can I change my mind?" Kaede asked nervously.

"Don't do that." Peter said. "Stay strong. Don't let him get to you."

"Are you changing your mind, Kaede?" Chris asked.

"N-n-no…" Kaede said as Peter nodded.

"In that case…" Chris smiled. "Peter, come up and get your tiki."

Peter walked up and received his tiki from the plate.

"Kaede, Eliana, this is the final tiki of the night…"

Kaede began shifting in her seat.

"Last chance to change your mind, Kaede…" Chris said with a grin. "You sure you want to risk it?"

"I…." Kaede gave a large sigh.

"I'm sure. I'm not going to change my decision."

"Impressive." Chris smirked. "In that case…." He picked up the final tiki, and tossed it.

It landed at Kaede's feet.

"Congratulations, you're still in the game, Kaede."

Chris turned to Eliana.

"Sorry, Eliana, but you had the most votes against you. I guess you didn't get out there enough."

"I guess….." Eliana stood up.

"Bye…...guys…" She mumbled with a smile.

"Fight…...hard…." She spoke softly, before leaving without a fuss across the Coals of Shame.

"And we are down to 18 contestants left!" Chris said as he turned to the camera. "But what fresh hell do I have in store for our campers?"

"And what's your freakin' announcement?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah!" Katelyn agreed. "And why did you call us here?"

" _SHUSH!_ " Chris snapped. "I'm trying to do an outro here!"

He turned back to the camera.

"How will the Raging Flames recover from their first loss? Will Melody avoid elimination yet again? And where has everyone's stuff gone? Find out all this and more, _next time_!

On Total!

Drama!

Zero Sum!

* * *

*Eliana's Final Confessional: "I guess….I didn't socialize enough….Yeah….that's probably it...Maybe if I ever come back for another season, I'll be more social... I had fun at least. I liked roleplaying as Carys, that was funny. I'm bummed that I was voted off my team first….Oh, I still like everyone on the team though. Fight on guys! I'm rooting for all of you!"

End Confessional*

* * *

 _The Votes(for those who are curious)_

 _Helen voted for… Eliana_

 _Peter voted for… Eliana_

 _Eliana voted for… Kaede_

 _Conlan voted for… Kaede_

 _Kaede voted for… Eliana_

 _Liu-Ten voted for… Peter_


	9. Ep 7: The One I Trust Most

_**AN: You can tell by the dialogue that this chapter was roughly meant to be posted at around the end of December or early January, but life sort of got in the way. Make no mistake though, the story may have been on hiatus for awhile, but it (along with my other total drama fics) will be seen through to the end. You have my word on that.**_

* * *

 _Chris's Recap_

"Previously! On Total Drama Zero Sum!:

For the past few weeks, you've been watching 24 teens battle it out. Friends and enemies were made. Connections were formed and hearts were broken. Now, 18 contestants remain in the game for the million dollar grand prize. On the Screaming Winds, we have Carys an asocial girl and a hardcore Do It Yourself-er, the sole catcher of the fish that keep her team fed. Hubert, a self-proclaimed detective who seems to know everyone's secrets before even they do, Katelyn, a high-end upper class daughter of two incredibly wealthy parents in the movie biz, a small fashionista and a large film enthusiast, Twilight, a rather robust girl whose main trait is not her muscles, but her tendency to give everyone around her a blunt pet name, and Damon, a boy who always stops whatever he's doing to help any animal in need, from the most insignificant ant to the most violent shark. On the Killer Waves, we have Isaac, a righteous young man who prides doing the ethical thing above all else, though he is known to get on others nerves for his constant preaching, Artemis, the shrew-iest shrew of a shrew that I've ever seen on this shrew- I mean show, rarely acknowledging others, unless she's spitting venom in their direction, and Melody, a beautiful but mischievous and traitorous young woman who serves literally no one but herself. On the Violent Quakes, we have Zastin, a professional larper and Dungeon Master who has been using his skill at bringing joy to others to stay in the game rather than any athletic prowess that he likely doesn't have, Nublina a rather quiet but incredibly kind woman who always seems to know exactly what to say to calm anyone down, Donovan, a strapping young man who, although quite fast and athletic, has a bad habit of both taking large risks and being tricked by pretty faces, Rudo, an overall average girl who isn't afraid to get her hands dirty when necessary, and Oswald, a polite and sophisticated young man who seems to have a nasty habit of taking things that don't belong to him. Finally, On the Raging Flames, we have Helen, Class President of her school and natural-born leader, Liu-Ten, a young man who largely seems to be living in his own fairytale world where romance isn't nearly as complex as its real world counterpart, Conlan, a versatile young man who seems to have acquired a small amount of skill in just about every talent imaginable, though there always seems to be at least someone better than him, Kaede, a beautiful young woman who suffers from a severe inferiority complex and will likely apologize to you if you even breath the same air as her, and finally, Peter, a city boy who is known to be disobedient towards authority and has no problems speaking his mind, though speaking clearly may be another story.

These teens have had ample time to get to know each of their teammates, and everyone seems to have already formed strong opinions on their fellow team members, so we here at Total Drama thought….why not shake things up a bit? We are one fourth of the way into the competition, so it's time to test who _truly_ trusts whom! Get ready for this season's biggest twist yet and another elimination on Total! Drama! Zero Sum!"

*Total Drama Theme Song Plays*

* * *

 _Location: Po'ino Bonfire_

 _Contestant(s): All Remaining_

"All right, McLean…" Twilight crossed her arms. "Spill it."

"Congratulations!" Chris announced to the remaining contestants. "You 18 have all successfully passed the first quarter mark of Total Drama Zero Sum. As a reward, I've prepared a special gift for all of you!"

He turned towards the camera. "Happy Winter Holidays to you all watching at home, eh? I bet you'll have more fun than _these_ suckers!"

"A gift?" Katelyn asked, rather excited.

"I don't buy it." Artemis crossed her arms. "Chris McLean doesn't give gifts…"

"Then, what's in this bag full of presents?" Chris asked as he held up a large sack, that clearly had presents in it. "I've got one for everyone, so go and find the one with your name on it and open it up!"

"I don't get it…" Twilight said as she opened her present. "Mine is just the Screaming Winds Tiki back from our first day here…"

"And mine's the same Violent Quakes Tiki too…" Zastin said.

"Same here…" Rudo announced. "Violent Quakes Tiki…"

"Um, Chris…" Helen held out a Killer Waves Tiki. "I think there's been a mistake. I'm on the Raging Flames, so shouldn't I get a Raging Flames Tiki?"

"Nope!" Chris smiled. "Congratulations, the 18 of you! I'm switching up the teams this Christmas season! And to make things even more fun, we're going from 4 teams, to 3! The Raging Flames have hereby been disbanded!"

"What?!" Kaede asked nervously.

* * *

Confessional: Kaede: ?

"But, I- I need to be on the same team as Peter and Helen! I don't know what I'll do without them! Maybe if I wish _really_ hard, I can get one of them on my team."

End Confessional

* * *

"Go stand on the mat that corresponds to the new tiki I've just given you." Chris said as the contestants all shuffled until there were six on each mat.

"Alright…" Chris said. "Our NEW Screaming Winds are…

Oswald,

Twilight is staying,

Liu-Ten,

Melody,

Peter,

And Nublina!"

* * *

Confessional: Twilight: The Screaming Winds

"You know what? I take back everything bad I ever said about my old team. I like them a _lot_ better than these guys...I especially don't like Liu-Ten and Nublina though. We literally just got off the mat and they've already run somewhere to celebrate and make out with each other. Let's keep this competition classy guys, come on!"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Oswald: The Screaming Winds

"So...It appears that I've got a new team, and this time Melody is a member. I've yet to determine whether this is good or bad, but I can at least take comfort in knowing that I have my Earth Tiki to keep myself safe. If all goes well, I might even emerge a leader this time."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Melody: The Screaming Winds

"Okay...so there's Oswald, and I can probably control him pretty well, but both Liu-Ten and Peter seem to have someone else that they like, _really_ like, so I'm going to have to play less off the looks and more off the brain. And honestly, with this team, that shouldn't be too hard."

End Confessional

* * *

"The new Killer Waves mat is looking really...Screaming Winds-y…" Chris said. "With

Hubert,

Katelyn,

Damon,

Carys, the rest of the original Winds still in the game,

And we have Donovan,

And Helen both joining from the old Quakes and now extinct Flames respectively."

* * *

Confessional: Helen: The Killer Waves

"From top of my team to the bottom of another just like that? Chris McLean, your presents _stink_."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Carys: The Killer Waves

"As far as I'm concerned, nothing has changed. I'll still be feeding this team. I refuse to allow miss thinks-she-knows-best to provide anything that I can already provide just fine without her. Yes. I am still mad about the little lecture she gave me a few days ago, what's your point?"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Hubert: The Killer Waves

"This...is... _perfect_! Helen's now vulnerable. If I play my cards right, I should be able to sneak her into my alliance with Carys. The biggest obstacle being convincing Carys that 3 is a better number than 2, and than Helen is a better choice than any of our other teammates."

End Confessional

* * *

"And finally…" Chris turned towards everyone on the Violent Quakes mat.

"For our NEW Violent Quakes, we have…

Isaac and

Artemis from the old Waves, looks like they get to stay together.

Zastin and

Rudo are both staying from the old Quakes, and

Conlan and

Kaede have both come over from the extinct Flames!"

* * *

Confessional: Conlan: The Violent Quakes

"Okay, this is going to be really awkward for me going forward...See...I'm not close with Kaede like, at all. Heck, I even voted for her just a while ago, but something tells me that she'll be spending more time with me now that we've been dumped on this team together...And I really don't want Rudo to get the wrong impression...She can be a little quick to jump to conclusions."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Rudo: The Violent Quakes

"Alright...so...Conlan's on this team now, so that's cool. Now he and I can play DnD with Zastin all we want without Helen lording over him like a soccer mom. I'm still a little on edge about the girl he said he had a crush on in the competition. I hope it isn't Kaede, because she's really pretty, and I'm not sure I can compete with that…"

She stopped and looked into the camera.

"Oh, crap...I said that out loud, didn't I?"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Artemis: The Violent Quakes

"ARGH!" Artemis tussled her hair as she momentarily let it out of its ponytail. "I HATE this! I'm shoved onto a new team against my will, and my closest ally is _Isaac_?! Do you have any idea how absolutely horrid of a situation this is? That imbecile has more power than me again, and now he's going to make me annoyed as all hell again!"

End Confessional

* * *

"And now…" Chris announced. "It's time to _redistribute_ the Camp Luxuries!"

"But there were _16_ camp luxuries." Hubert said. "How can we redistribute-"

"I've already solved that problem, Hubert." Chris said as a few interns brought out the Wheel of Reward. "Take a look at that picture of the charcoal grill! See anything else?"

"The charcoal grill and the bag of charcoal are being grouped together this time?" Oswald asked as he looked over the wheel.

"Yyyep!" Chris nodded. "Now...I want every team to pick a person to walk up and spin the winds. Killer Waves, since you won the last challenge, you guys get first spin!"

"Wait a minute!" Melody said.

" _I_ won that challenge!"

"Noooo…" Chris replied. "While you may have been the reason the Killer Waves won the challenge, it was still the Team known as The Killer Waves that won. Not the team known as Melody."

"But, none of the original Killer Waves are even _on_ the new one!" Artemis complained.

Chris shrugged.

"Them's the breaks." He smiled.

* * *

Confessional: Artemis: The Violent Quakes

"[CENSORED][CENSORED][CENSORED][CENSORED][CENSORED][CENSORED][CENSORED][CENSORED][CENSORED][CENSORED][CENSORED][CENSORED][CENSORED][CENSORED][CENSORED][CENSORED]"

End Confessional

* * *

"I'll-" Helen raised her hand.  
"I'll spin." Carys said as she walked up to the wheel without a second thought.

"The Cabin!" Chris exclaimed as the Wheel of Reward landed on the Team Cabin.

"Not furnished mind you, but at least it's shelter. Ought to be nice for avoiding all those nasty rainforest night bug bites."

He turned towards the new Screaming Winds. "All right Winds, let's see you spin!"

"Me!" Melody pounced on the opportunity. "I'm spinning!"

She spun the wheel.

"Team Bathrooms!" Chris announced. "I suppose that'll beat going out in the wild, or the confessional can…" He squinted. "Donovan."

* * *

Confessional: Donovan: The Killer Waves

"Look, I really had to go, and I was already in here! Besides, it flushes fine. It's not like I clogged the toilet or anything."

End Confessional

* * *

"Leave it to Melody to give us the place to shit." Oswald said as the rest of the new Screaming Winds laughed.

Melody was not amused.

* * *

Confessional: Melody: The Screaming Winds

"Don't test me Oswald…I don't like being tested."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Oswald: The Screaming Winds

"I think I've already figured out my secret to staying in this game longer. Throw Melody under the bus. If I can become _that_ guy. The guy who managed to get rid of Melody...That's sure to earn me the trust of my team. Oh I can already see it now...her pretty face all red with anger, her stomping in frustration, but everyone else all second guessing their opinions about me...Yes, this is a good plan. But first, I'd like to win a few challenges, whittle down the other teams a bit. Especially that one with both Helen and Carys. They've both proven to be thorns in the sides of others, and I'd rather not have to deal with either of them later on."

End Confessional

* * *

"And..Violent Quakes.." Chris said. "You're up!"

"I shall go." Isaac announced as he walked up to the Wheel of Reward.

"Hold it!" Artemis said. "We never said you could-"

"Ah-" Isaac began to step back.

"No, he can go." Zastin shrugged.

"Yeah." Conlan I agreed I don't mind.

"I just want to land on a food source." Rudo said. "It doesn't really matter to me who spins it."

"Well, what about you, Kaede?" Artemis asked. "You don't want Isaac to spin this wheel do you?"

"I um…" Kaede backed up nervously.

"Come on, tell him you don't want him to spin the wheel!"

"I'm sorry!" Kaede bowed her head. "I don't want Isaac to spin the wheel!"

She looked up at Artemis.

"H-How was that?"

"Well then…" Artemis said. "If no one else cares who spins it, and Kaede and I both don't want Isaac to, then I guess it might as well be me, right?"

"Hold on…" Zastin said. "By that logic, Kaede should have just as much of a right to spin the wheel."

"Oh my god, would someone just _spin it_ already?" Chris asked.

"Whatever…" Conlan sighed as he walked up to the wheel. "Fuck it, I want to get some sleep!"

"Breakfast prepared by Chef!" Chris announced as the Wheel of Reward landed on Chef''s Breakfast.

* * *

 _Final Camp Luxuries For Each Team:_

 _The Screaming Winds: Team Bathrooms, Team Mattresses, Team Shower, Fishing Spear, Snorkeling Equipment_

 _The Killer Waves: Team Cabin, Team Couch, Chicken Coop, Towels, Team Water Bottles_

 _The Violent Quakes: Chef's Breakfast, Team Canoe, Chef's Dinner, Grill and Charcoal, Team Hot Tub_

* * *

Confessional: Conlan: The Violent Quakes

"Yes! I still get to stay in that awesome Hot Tub! And now Helen can't get mad at me for inviting Rudo into it! This is great!"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Zastin: The Violent Quakes

"I'm glad that we've got food and all...but we have no shelter or comfort. I'm really going to miss that cabin...It was the perfect place to host DnD. I'll have to find a new place to play it…"

End Confessional

* * *

"All right." Chris smiled. "Now, everyone head back to your _new_ camps. Your next challenge starts bright and early tomorrow."

* * *

 _Location: KW Campsite_

 _Contestant(s): Katelyn, Damon, Hubert, Helen, Donovan, Carys_

"There it is... our Cabin." Donovan said as he spotted the Cabin. He quickly ran inside.

"Oh, how I missed you, shelter."

"Dude…" Katelyn said as she walked in after him. "We were only in the wilderness without stuff for like, a few hours."

"Hey Katelyn…" Damon pointed. "Isn't that the coat you were wearing when you first got here?"

"My _coat_!" Katelyn pushed passed Helen to grab her article of clothing.

" _Ewwww_!" She said as she picked up. "It's all wrinkly!"

"Oh…" Donovan said. "Yeah...we've been using it to carry berries recently and-"

"Don't!" Katelyn hit Donovan with her coat in between each word.

"Use! My! Coat! To! Carry! Fucking! Fruit!"

She brought it back up to the dim moonlight.

"It looks all ruined…" She whined.

"Maybe I could mend it for you?" Damon offered. "I just a little time to-"

Katelyn shoved her coat into his hands.

"I want it done by _tomorrow morning_." She ordered. "Like, for serious, get started right now."

* * *

Confessional: Katelyn: The Killer Waves

"Damon is probably one of the least attractive guys on the planet, but he's a good workhorse, and if he's willing to shower me with compliments and do anything that I don't want to waste my time doing, then I guess it's okay for him to like me. Not that I'm going to ever return his feelings or anything. I mean, hello? His face looks like a deformed bull dog."

End Confessional

* * *

"Hey…" Hubert said to Carys. "Could you follow me outside?"

"What is it?" Carys asked with arms crossed as she followed Hubert outside the cabin.

"Give me a boost." Hubert said. "Onto the roof."

"A boost onto the roof?" Carys was confused.

"Why the fuck do you want that?"

"Just…" Hubert looked back into the cabin from its one window. Everyone was still awake.

"Just _trust_ me." He said. "I'm doing something that'll help us."

Carys rolled her eyes, but helped lift Hubert onto the roof of the cabin.

"Yes!" Hubert said from the roof.

An intern with a night vision camera zoomed in.

"Hubert, dude, why'd you take the tiki off the weathervane?"

"This is it!" He exclaimed as he scrambled down the cabin and showed the tiki off to Carys and the intern.

"This is the Air Immunity Tiki we've been looking for!"

* * *

Confessional: Hubert: The Killer Waves

"I was tearing my hair out trying to find that freaking tiki, but when I saw that the Team Cabin had a weathervane, I immediately knew how someone could hide a tiki in the wind! Take that McLean! I found your Tiki!" Hubert sighs.

"But since Carys _knows_ I have it, I guess that means we need to share it, huh...It's a pain, but I'll let her hold onto it. I stand by my first impression of her. I think she wouldn't be here if she didn't need the money for something important, so I want the both of us to make it far."

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: VQ Campsite_

 _Contestant(s): Artemis, Isaac, Rudo, Zastin, Kaede, Conlan_

"Alright...so we've got a few new characters joining us…" Zastin said as he, Rudo, Conlan, Kaede, and Isaac all sat around the picnic table where Chef would put breakfast the next morning.

He turned to where Artemis was crossing her arms alone in the shelter they had built.

"Are you sure you don't want to join?" He asked.

"I'm not going to play that loser nerd game." Artemis replied.

"I'd have more fun if you did…" Isaac tried to encourage her.

Artemis turned even further away until she was facing the opposite direction.

* * *

Confessional: Artemis: The Violent Quakes

"So, ever since that moment on the beach, Isaac has been, like _wayyy_ too familiar with me. I mean, seriously I told him he had to _earn_ that right! I think I might have misunderstood what I said, which is _such_ an Isaac thing to do. Seriously, that dude is all muscle and no brain…

…

….

*notices that she's still in the confessional*

"No I wasn't!" She says to the camera. "How _dare_ you insinuate that I was thinking about some boy I only just met a few weeks ago!" She storms off.

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: SW Campsite_

 _Contestant(s): Liu-Ten, Oswald, Peter, Nublina, Melody, Twilight_

"Oh, ew…" Melody shuddered as she closed her eyes and walked by Liu-Ten and Nublina who were making out on one of the mattresses.

"We can give that one to you, Oswald." She said as she joined Oswald, Twilight, and Peter in the creation of their team's shelter.

"Would you like to share the make out mattress with me next, Melody?" Oswald asked in retaliation. "I didn't quite catch that."

"Can we not designate a make out mattress?" Twilight asked.

* * *

Confessional: Twilight: The Screaming Winds

"Seriously, I'm the only one on this friggin' team who isn't acting selfish as all hell. I thought Peter would be cool, but he's a complete joke now that his nervous-ass girlfriend is across the island!"

End Confessional

* * *

"Yeh…" Peter agreed with Twilight. "I'm not sure Kaede'd like dat I've got a make out mattress at my camp…"

Twilight rolled her eyes.

"This next challenge ought to be which team can have a member beat the most crap out of their teammates." She mumbled.

* * *

 _Location: Nui Kaua Fields (Old RF Campsite)_

 _Contestant(s): All Remaining_

"Welcome contestants!" Chris announced. "To what is sure to be your most _difficult_ challenge yet...placing your _trust_ in each other!"

* * *

Confessional: Helen: The Killer Waves

"Switching up all the teams, only to follow up with a challenge based off of trust. Luckily for me, _I'm_ on the team that's still largely the same group. We should have this challenge in the bag!"

End Confessional

* * *

"Well, that should work out well for us." Helen turned to the rest of The Killer Waves, who all looked away, almost guiltily.

"Well…." Katelyn began. "About that…"

"We'll be fine." Carys crossed her arms.

"Or so you _think_!" Chris interjected. "Because everyone's trust buddies will be decided randomly!"

* * *

Confessional: Artemis: The Violent Quakes

"I don't want to be paired with that oaf who has been following me around all season, but if I _am_ paired with Isaac, I hope it's for one of those blind obstacle course things so that I can make him walk into every obstacle like the idiot he is."

End Confessional

* * *

"Now, allow me to explain how his challenge will work." Chris said. "Each of the three teams will be paired up into 3 separate pairs for each team. Each pair will then compete against a pair from each of the other teams in a portion of this challenge. Completing the portion will net you a point for your team. If you complete the challenge and _win_ then you receive a whopping 3 points. Finally, if you _fail to complete_ the challenge, you'll cause your team to _lose_ 2 points!"

"Chris." Oswald raised his hand.

"Yes, Oswald?" Chris asked.

"What would happen if all three teams tied? What would the tiebreaker be?"

"Oh, there won't be any tiebreakers." Chris laughed. "Because any teams that tie for last place will all go to the Po'ino Bonfire for elimination!"

Many of the contestants gasped, though Oswald seemed perfectly okay with the information.

"Understood." He grinned before shooting a glance at Melody.

"Oh you wouldn't dare." She glared back at him.

"Imagine how popular I'd be with everyone else though, getting rid of little miss antagonist."

"Like you aren't one yourself."

Twilight flicked them both in the sides of their heads. "Shut up, and let Chris explain the first challenge."

* * *

 _Challenge:_

 _3 Rounds:_

 _Round 1: Pairs will stare into each other's eyes whilst holding each other's hands for at least 60 seconds. The pair with the longest record of eye contact will be declared winners(thus gaining 3 points), and passing the 60 second mark and not winning will result in that pair gaining a single point. Failure to complete the 60 seconds results in a 2 point loss._

 _Round 1 Pairs: Screaming Winds: Oswald and Twilight, Killer Waves: Hubert and Carys, Violent Quakes: Zastin and Rudo_

 _Round 2: One member of each pair will be heavily blindfolded while the other partner uses only words to guide them through an obstacle course. The two then switch roles and repeat the process. The first team to complete the course will earn 3 points. Completing the course in a place other than first earns a team 1 point, and breaking any of the rules will result in failure to complete the challenge and a loss of 2 points._

 _Round 2 Pairs: Screaming Winds: Melody and Nublina, Killer Waves: Donovan and Damon, Violent Quakes: Isaac and Conlan_

 _Round 3: The Prisoner's Dilemma. Both members of each pair will be given a choice to either 'Ally' or 'Betray' the other member of the pair within the next minute. If both partners choose ally, that pair receives 3 points as normal. If one partner chooses betray and another chooses ally, that team will lose that portion of the challenge(thus a 2 point drop), but the partner that chose betray will gain immunity should the team be heading to the Po'ino Bonfire Elimination Ceremony. If both partners choose betray, only 1 point is lost and neither partner gains immunity._

 _Round 3 Pairs: Screaming Winds: Peter and Liu-Ten, Killer Waves: Katelyn and Helen, Violent Quakes: Artemis and Kaede_

* * *

 _Location: Nui Kaua Fields (Old RF Campsite)_

 _Contestant(s): Oswald, Twilight, Hubert, Carys, Zastin, Rudo_

"Welcome to round 1 of the Triple-Trust challenge!" Chris exclaimed as the six contestants selected to participate stood on their teams' respective mats. "Now, face your partner, hold your hands at the waist, and look directly into their eyes. We've got Chef watching you through the hidden cameras, so he'll know if you even look slightly away from each other."

* * *

Confessional: Chris

"I just love watching these kids squirm, heh heh. Ohh, I have a great job."

End Confessional

* * *

"Hey Chris," Zastin said without looking away from Rudo's just as anxious gaze. "We can talk to our partners right?"

"I don't see why not." Chris shrugged.

Zastin couldn't help but smile.

"Psst." He said to Rudo. "We're going to play another round of D&D."

"I can't roll any dice." Rudo responded.

"We'll be fine." Zastin assured her. "Just let the DM take care of things. So, you enter this bustling town north of-"

While the two Violent Quakes were talking to each other, Twilight and Oswald on the Screaming Winds were not nearly as comfortable.

Oswald was clearly shrinking in Twilight's unflinching gaze.

* * *

Confessional: Oswald: The Screaming Winds

"So, here I am, and I kind of want to throw the challenge to get rid of Melody because at the moment that's about the only thing I think I can do to gain any sort of popularity amongst this team, but Twilight is bigger, stronger, and scarier than me, so I couldn't bring myself to make that move. Up until now, I'd never been so afraid of something that I kept staring at it. Congrats, Twilight. You helped me stick with my original plan of winning these things, but I don't know how much more of looking you in those mismatched eyes I can take. As long as we don't lose, we should be fine though, right?"

End Confessional

* * *

Hubert and Carys seemed to be doing remarkably fine without making any noise at all. Just silently staring into each other's eyes.

"It's almost like they're having a mental conversation." One of the interns watching with Chef said.

* * *

Confessional: Carys: The Killer Waves

"Hubert was a robot during that challenge. It would have been unnerving if it was anyone who doesn't constantly bother me. Still though, once the challenge was over…"

End Confessional

* * *

"And...Time!" Chris announced as he pointed. "Anyone who wants to can stop."

Almost immediately, both Hubert and Oswald stepped back from their partners.

"Figures." Twilight scoffed.

"What was wrong with you?" Carys asked Hubert.

"Oh, me? Um…" Hubert took off his glasses and rubbed them with his shirt.

"It's a little embarrassing to admit it, but I'm not very good at idle conversation, and you weren't saying anything to distract me from how uncomfortably close our faces were, so I might have panicked a bit."

* * *

Confessional: Hubert: The Killer Waves

"Her stoic silence was unnerving yes, but, um, well her lips were right there and I'm a teenage guy. We tend to get certain ideas."

End Confessional

* * *

A few more minutes passed before Zastin and Rudo realized the challenge had ended. The two high-fived once they were told that they had won.

* * *

Confessional: Zastin: The Violent Quakes

"And once again, D&D saves the day. Now all that's left is Isaac and Conlan's obstacle course, and...uh-oh…"

End Confessional

* * *

 _Team Score:_

 _Screaming Winds: 1_

 _Killer Waves: 1_

 _Violent Quakes: 3_

* * *

 _Location: Nahele Forest_

 _Contestant(s): Melody, Nublina, Donovan, Damon, Isaac, Conlan_

"Round two, everybody!" Chris exclaimed excitedly as he stretched his arms out and gestured to the giant obstacle course he had constructed.

All six participating contestants' eyes widened.

The first leg of the obstacle course was simply hurdles, nothing too out of the ordinary. The second part of the obstacle course was a large net climb, which again, seemed fine, but the third part was grabbing onto monkey bars and going across a pit full of Nui Kaua piranhas, in one of their mating seasons. After that was over, there were multiple hoops of fire directly followed by a crawl through thick mud under barbed wire, before finally, a heavily greased balance beam to the course's finish line.

* * *

Confessional: Melody: The Screaming Winds

"Chris expects me to go through that _blindfolded_? Even _I_ think this is a little ruthless."

End Confessional

* * *

"Melody and Nublina, Donovan and Damon, and Isaac and Conlan…" Chris smiled at the contestants. "You are the lucky six selected for this torture- I mean challenge! In the spirit of the alphabet, we'll blindfold partners alphabetically by first name, so congratulations to Melody, Damon, and Conlan, you all get to be our first victims- I mean runners!"

"This is absolutely ridiculous." Melody said as Nublina blindfolded her. "I've barely been around my partner enough to know what she sounds like."

"I sound like this." Nublina laughed as she spoke to Melody. "Don't worry. You can trust me."

"You sure you won't go make out with your new boyfriend in the middle of the challenge?" Melody joked.

"I'll be right here the entire time." Nublina smiled, ignoring the insult behind Melody's joke.

* * *

Confessional: Melody: The Screaming Winds

"Do you know what sucks the most about being blindfolded first, Donovan isn't also blindfolded at the same time. Which means when I'm out, he'll be down there and won't be able to see me, so I won't be able to distract him and help screw that team over! Chris, why are you ruining my game?"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Nublina: The Screaming Winds

"I understand that Melody is trying to get a rise out of me, but she's only trying to do that so that she has a scapegoat in case we lose the challenge. I understand the need to blame someone for a loss, but if I remain calm, I might be able to channel some of that positivity to her and we can win this section as a team! Or, at the very least, get a point as a team…"

End Confessional

* * *

"Alright, Damon, don't worry about this." Donovan said as he blindfolded his partner up. "I can be loud when I need to be. We should finish this quickly if you listen to what I tell you."

"As long as none of those piranhas are harmed because of us, I think I can do this." Damon nodded to no one, as he couldn't see through the blindfold.

"I'm over here." Donovan turned Damon so that they were facing each other.

* * *

Confessional: Damon: The Killer Waves

"Donovan is pretty cool so far. I think I can trust him enough for this. At the very least, I don't think I've been given much of a reason to _not_ trust him."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Donovan: The Killer Waves

"Alright, check this out: While Damon's doing the course, I'm going to study it, get a feel for where everything is, and then I'm just going to blaze through it as fast as I can. Our team could really use those three points. I know it's dangerous, but I'm a natural gambler. It runs in the family."

End Confessional

* * *

"Okay, big guy." Conlan said as Isaac tightened the blindfold around his eyes. "You're going to be eyes and tell me where I need to go and what I need to do. Think of it like, um…." He scratched his chin, before coming to an idea. "Like it's one of Zastin's D&D sessions and you're guiding my character through the dark. You played with us last night so it should still be fresh in your head."

"Sounds like a plan." Isaac replied with a nod. "You can't see me, but I'm nodding right now. I'll be sure to guide you through swiftly and safely."

* * *

Confessional: Isaac: The Violent Quakes

"Conlan is an amiable individual, all of Artemis's and my new teammates are, really. I'm worried though, about the final round. Artemis is naturally distrustful of others and Kaede, while I'm sure she's nice, is not the most social of people. I hope there isn't going to be a problem there...But I suppose focusing on that now won't do Conlan or myself any good. I'll fight until the cows come home for Artemis if I have to, but right now, when I don't have to, I'll work for the betterment of my new team."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Conlan: The Violent Quakes

"Isaac's…..well, he's about what I expected him to be like from what I've seen of him in the challenges. I'm not worried about my turn on the obstacle course nearly as much as I'm worried about his though. He has a tendency to be a bit stubborn when he's on the receiving end of orders."

End Confessional

* * *

"All the contestants are lined up…" Chris smiled as he held an air horn up in the air. "Remember, once you cross the finish line, you must take your blindfold off, run back to where your partner is, blindfold them, and _they_ must do the obstacle course while _you_ call out directions. The first team to complete the obstacle course will win 3 points, 2nd and 3rd place will both win a single point provided you complete the challenge, but if Chef, myself, or one of my many interns catches you cheating, you can say goodbye to completing the challenge and hello to a minus 2 points penalty! Campers, on your marks!"

He blew the air horn. "Go!"

As Nublina tried to tell Melody where to go over both Donovan's and Isaac's booming voices directing their own partners incredibly well, The rest of the contestants, watching the events unfold from Chef's tent, gave hearty laughs at the scenario.

* * *

Confessional: Oswald: The Screaming Winds

"To see Melody helplessly blindfolded and running around to the instructions of a soft-spoken girl...It is such a blessing."

End Confessional

* * *

"Oof." Melody walked into the climbing net and began to climb.

"And remember to grab the monkey bars at the top!" Nublina called.

"While Melody and Nublina are struggling to understand each other…" Chris announced. "Damon and Donovan have taken an early lead on Conlan and Isaac!"

"Great job, Damon!" Donovan called from his spot. "You can jump off the monkey bars now! No piranhas will get hurt!"

"Oh, phew!" Damon immediately let go before rubbing his arms as he continued. "My arms were getting really sore!"

"It's the fire hoops now!" Donovan called out. "When I say jump, I want you to dive forward and be sure to land on your stomach, because you'll be crawling through the barbed wire afterwards!"

"Got it!" Damon called back.

"Alright...Jump!" Donovan announced. Damon dove forward, through the three fire hoops and into the thick mud, and began to crawl through the barbed wire, ripping his shirt in the process.

As he emerged to complete the greased balance beam, Katelyn's eyes widened in Chef's tent as she focused on Damon's deceptively defined chest and abdomen muscles.

* * *

Confessional: Katelyn: The Killer Waves

"I didn't know Damon was that….buff..."

End Confessional

* * *

"Hey-" Katelyn nudged Helen in the tent and pointed at Damon as he fell across the finish line. "He likes me." She giggled.

"Good for you?" Helen asked in response.

* * *

Confessional: Helen: The Killer Waves

"Okay, it could just be me getting a bad first impression, but isn't that Katelyn girl _really_ shallow? I feel like I remember her wanting nothing to do with that Damon boy when we all first got here, but now that he's got some muscle she's fine with it?"

End Confessional

* * *

As Conlan was putting Isaac's blindfold on, and Melody was finally making her way across the greased up balance beam to finish her half of the course, Donovan was rushing through the obstacles with little input from Damon himself.

* * *

Confessional: Donovan: The Killer Waves

"Wooo! The risk paid off! I'm on a hot streak!"

End Confessional

* * *

"And Donovan wins it!" Chris announced as Donovan sprang across the finish line. "In record time!"

Isaac followed soon after, with Nublina bringing up the rear.

* * *

Confessional: Carys: The Killer Waves

"Well, it appears that we've tied things up with the new Quakes. All that's left is for Katelyn and Helen to do that prisoner's dilemma game and pull us ahead. In any case, unless someone gets too selfish for their own good, I'm fairly certain this team will be safe for another episode, just like I said we would."

End Confessional

* * *

 _Team Scores:_

 _Screaming Winds: 2_

 _Killer Waves: 4_

 _Violent Quakes: 4_

* * *

 _Location: Po'ino Bonfire_

 _Contestant(s): All Remaining_

"It's the final round of our Trust Challenge!" Chris exclaimed with an evil grin while the six participating contestants of Peter, Liu-Ten, Katelyn, Helen, Kaede, and Artemis all sat across from their respective partners in front of small machines. "The Prisoner's Dilemma!"

* * *

Confessional: Helen: The Killer Waves

"I remember learning about the prisoner's dilemma in school before the show. Basically, there are two prisoners who committed two crimes, let's say robbery and murder, and they were jailed for the smaller one, robbery, but there wasn't enough evidence to convict them for murder, even though it seems pretty clear that they did it. One day, a guard visits each prisoner, and tells them the same thing. In short, he says that they have enough evidence to convict both prisoners for two years. But if this prisoner rats out his partner and his partner keeps quiet, the partner will face a ten year sentence will this prisoner will have his sentence shortened to one year instead. If they both remain quiet, they serve the two years as initially judged, and if they both rat on each other, they each serve five years. The dilemma comes in whether you want to act for the good of the individual, or the good of the group. The smallest amount of group time spent in prison comes from both prisoners choosing to remain quiet and put up with two years of jail time, but the smallest amount for individual time comes from betraying your partner. Chris here has emulated that with individual immunity for what will basically cost your team the challenge…." Helen pauses for a bit. ",,,,And I've been paired with _Katelyn_." She sighs in despair.

End Confessional

* * *

"Remember…" Chris told the contestants as Peter gave a nervous Kaede a reassuring look to distract her from Artemis's cold gaze. "If you both ally, that's your 3 points. If you both betray, you only lose one, and if you manage to get the best of your partner, your team might lose two points, but _you'll_ get individual immunity, and isn't that all that really matters in the end? Heh heh…Also, remember that you _must_ choose either ally or betray within the ten seconds of the challenge or risk an instant loss for your team!"

* * *

Confessional: Kaede: The Violent Quakes

"I-i...I'm not sure I can handle this amount of s-stress…Artemis looks really grumpy…"  
End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Melody: The Screaming Winds

"I better see both Peter and Liu-Ten choosing to ally with each other, because if any other scenario comes up, our team is the one going to elimination, and I _refuse_ to be eliminated this early in the game!"

End Confessional

* * *

"Alright…" Chris announced as the machines turned on. "You have ten seconds to decide starting...now! 10….9….."

Helen pressed down on her choice.

"8…..7…."

Peter and Liu-Ten both chose at the same time.

"6….5…."

Artemis pressed down on her choice.

"4…..3…."

Katelyn poked the button of her choice.

"2….1…."

Kaede gulped and slammed her hand down on her choice just before Chris said

"And 0! Let's see our results! Interns!"

A couple of interns wheeled in a giant TV monitor.

"Where has _that_ been this whole time?" Artemis crossed her arms.

"In _my_ cabin a few islands over." Chris smiled. "I'm honestly shocked you find this surprising. I've been doing this for five seasons, after all."

Artemis stuck her tongue out, and Chris returned the favor.

"Ahem." He cleared his throat as he regained his posture. "Interns, if you would be so kind as to show our lovely contestants their decisions. Let's start with the Screaming Winds!"

 _Liu-Ten: Ally_

 _Peter: ….Ally_

 _Screaming Winds Final Score: 5_

"Finally, a break." Twilight sighed. "I was beginning to worry everyone on this team was either selfish or a wimp."

The Killer Waves's results were up next.

 _Helen: Ally_

 _Katelyn: ….Ally_

 _Killer Waves Final Score: 7_

The Killer Waves all began to cheer, with most of the team congratulating Katelyn for her decision.

* * *

Confessional: Katelyn: The Killer Waves

"Am I, like, missing something? Why is, like, everyone on my team so, like, surprised by my choice? I'd rather, like, _win_ than go to elimination, and Helen was an easy 'Ally'. It isn't, like, that hard to put two and two together."

End Confessional

* * *

"Wait a minute…" Hubert noticed. "We had the same score as the Violent Quakes, what if the winners tie?"

"Let's find out, shall we?" Chris nodded to the interns as they changed the settings to show the results of the Violent Quakes's game.

 _Artemis: Betray_

 _Kaede: ….Betray_

 _Violent Quakes Final Score: 3_

"Kaede, what the shit?" Artemis yelled at Kaede.

"Eep!" Kaede covered her face with her sleeves before running off.

"Well now...I think the winner of this challenge is clear." Chris looked around.

"The Killer Waves!"

"Wooo!" Isaac cheered for a split second before remembering he was no longer on that team. "Oh, wait, I mean, Nooo!"

"Wooo!" The new Killer Waves cheered.

"Helen and Katelyn, since you clenched the victory for your team, you'll get to spin this week's Wheel of Reward!"

Some interns brought out the large wheel and Katelyn and Helen both walked up to it and gave a large push to begin spinning.

"If we get that grill back, we can cook some _actual_ chicken…" Katelyn's eyes were on the grill and charcoal wedge.

The wheel passed by Breakfast made by Chef, it passed by the Hot Tub, it passed by Towels, and it made it to the Grill and Charcoal before landing on the Canoe wedge.

"Oh cool, I can keep the canoe." Helen smiled.

"But it's _useless_!" Katelyn complained. "We don't have any fishing gear and-"

"Conlan taught us Raging Flames how to hand fish, kind of." Helen smiled. "I'm sure we can still catch some if I teach the rest of you."

* * *

Confessional: Helen: The Killer Waves

"Not to mention, I need to appear as useful as possible to this team, because I'm literally on my own out here with these people. Peter and Liu-Ten are over on the Winds, and Conlan and Kaede are over on the Quakes, but I'm a little worried about what'll happen to her now that she has to go to another elimination ceremony. The first one she was at didn't go too well for her, and now she's on a team of strangers."

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: VQ Campsite_

 _Contestant(s): Artemis, Conlan, Isaac, Zastin, Rudo_

"I just got back from the forest." Rudo said. "She's still just sitting there."

"She better." Artemis said. "She had some nerve choosing to betray like that."

"You know…" Conlan couldn't help but bring up. "You chose to betray too. If Kaede hadn't then we'd have still lost the challenge but you'd have im-"

"Let me stop you there, Conlan." Isaac stood up. "It may be true that Artemis chose betray, and I will be the first to agree that the situation is not ideal, but Artemis understood that Kaede is a ticking time bomb of emotions. Artemis knew Kaede would choose betray no matter what, owing to her inferiority complex, and simply chose the option that would grant us the least amount of net loss. Forgive my bluntness but you need to learn to control your teammate's behavior."

"Excuse me?" Conlan's eyes widened. "Here's a thought for you, maybe we wouldn't be in this position if _you_ weren't so slow on the obstacle course."

"You could have been louder, Conlan." Isaac shook his head, dismissing the notion that he had anything to do with the loss. "I simply didn't hear you over-"

"Over Melody and Damon?" Rudo laughed. "More like you didn't listen."

"Guys, I think it's important that we focus on the real reason we lost the challenge." Zastin brought up. "And that's because of the third round. We were tied for first before the Prisoner's Dilemma started. Artemis and Kaede are the two who brought us to last place, and now we have to vote someone off. I'd prefer it be Artemis, because Kaede has a tiki, and who knows who'll she'll vote for if she plays it and all our votes no longer count."

"I completely disagree with you." Isaac cupped a hand over Artemis's mouth before she could respond and instead began to make her case for her.

"Kaede is relatively useless in most challenges, but Artemis is very athletic, as well as smart, and not hampered by any sort of inferiority complex. Kaede _also_ has that thing for Peter on the Winds remember? It's not a stretch to believe that she might throw a challenge just to keep him safe."

"You want to blindside Kaede?" Zastin asked.

"It is my goal to purge this team of those that would undermine its success." Isaac put a hand to his heart. "And Artemis will be nothing but a benefit to us in the future. Kaede is the devil we don't know, friends."

Zastin, Rudo, and Conlan all looked at each other, and seemed to reach an understanding.

"Alright." Zastin sighed. "You can vote for Kaede."

* * *

 _Location: Po'ino Bonfire (Elimination Ceremony)_

 _Contestant(s): Artemis, Conlan, Isaac, Kaede, Rudo, Zastin_

"Violent Quakes, I'm honestly a little disappointed." Chris said as the new Violent Quakes sat down. "I had my money on the Screaming Winds losing, and now I owe Chef a hundred bucks! So _thanks_ for that!"

Artemis stuck her tongue out at Chris as she crossed her arms and folded her legs.

"And you stop doing that!"

"Make me!" She snapped.

"Chris, you mustn't blame Artemis." Isaac stood up. "She is simply grumpy owing to the fact that Kaede has betrayed the team and-"

"Will you just _shut up already_?" Artemis massaged her temples as she asked Isaac the question. "You're starting to annoy me. Chris, can we just, you know, get to the vote?"

* * *

Confessional: Zastin: The Violent Quakes

"I talked with Rudo and Conlan before the vote. We came up with a bit of a plan that ought to get rid of the _real_ problem fairly easily. I talked to Kaede too, and gave her a specific instruction. A message to everyone watching. I am the DM of my team, that means I make the rules, and this is how I maintain control."

End Confessional

* * *

"Um…" Chris looked around at the other contestants, who seemed just as eager to get the vote over with. "Sure, I guess...why don't we start with Isaac, since he's already standing up?"

Isaac left to go vote,

Conlan after him,

Kaede after _him_ ,

With Rudo following close behind,

Zastin after her,

And finally, Artemis casted her vote.

"And here we are." Chris said as he returned from counting the votes.

"I have five tikis on this plate. If you have an eligible Immunity Tiki and would like to play it, now would be the time."

All eyes went towards Kaede.

Kaede looked at Zastin, who tapped his leg twice. She gulped and nodded.

"Last chance…" Chris lingered.

Kaede looked to Zastin again. He tapped his leg twice.

She fidgeted in her seat.

She reached down.

She was adjusting her sandal.

"Alright." Chris said. "Let's get on with this then. If I call your name, come up and take one of these five tikis. The camper who does not receive a tiki is eliminated, and must immediately walk the Coals of Shame, and can never come back. Ever."

"Yeah, yeah, we know." Artemis rolled her eyes. "Just give us the tikis already."

"Rudo, Conlan, you two are safe." Chris called up Rudo and Conlan, who both grabbed tikis before smiling at each other.

"Zastin, you too." Chris announced as Zastin walked up to join Rudo and Conlan. "The rest of you all received votes tonight."

Isaac turned to Artemis. "Did you-? Again?"  
Artemis gave a shrug. "Stop annoying me and I'll stop voting for you." She responded.

"Holy shit…" Zastin mouthed, excitedly, to Conlan and Rudo.

"Kaede, here you go." Chris tossed Kaede her tiki before she walked up to join the others. "Strangely enough, if one of the votes had been changed to your name, we'd have had a three-way tie on our hands."

Artemis and Isaac looked at each other, and then at the single remaining tiki.

"Artemis, Isaac...Original Waves...There is one tiki left on this plate."

"Wait a minute…" Artemis began to panic. "I think there might be some mistake about-."

"There's no mistake." Chris smiled. "I counted the votes, and everything checks out. The final tiki of the night goes to…

….

….

….

Artemis."

He tossed Artemis the last tiki, before turning to Isaac.

"You lost by a single vote, dude, sorry."

* * *

Confessional: Zastin: The Violent Quakes

"Isaac, do _not_ attempt to take control of the campaign away from me. And Artemis, you keep saying you want Isaac gone, well, I'm calling your bluff. We'll see how tough you act now that I've removed your enabler from the picture. Besides...no one wants to play D &D with _that_ guy."  
End Confessional

* * *

"Well…" Isaac sighed as he stood on the Coals of Shame and faced the rest of his team, Artemis in particular. "I did not see this coming. I suppose I should have, but I do not regret my elimination, for my goal was to see Artemis through to another challenge, and I have succeeded."

He smiled at Artemis. "I hope that you will fight hard and go far for the both of us. Your victory is my victory."

"Is he still standing still on the hot coals?" Rudo leaned in to ask Conlan.

"I just wonder if he'll ever stop talking like some renaissance idiot." Conlan responded.

"It's been a pleasure, milady. I hope to connect with you again outside the show." Isaac finished

He leaned in for a kiss, and instead received a punch in the face.

"You _moron_!" Artemis shrieked before running off.

"Artemis!" Isaac was about to run after her, but Chris stopped him.

"Oh no. You're already on the Coals of Shame, my man. You gotta walk across them! Chop chop!"

Isaac tilted his head down and nodded, before slowly walking across the heated coals.

"Ow…" He mumbled. "Ow….Ow…..ow….ow…."

Chris turned to the camera.

"And that's it for our knight in shining armor, Isaac! We're down to 17 contestants left, and if I know this show, and I do, we'll be down to sweet 16 at any minute! How will these new teams fare with the shuffling of contestants and resources? How will Artemis cope with the loss of her human shield? Are the Killer Waves still cursed to lose contestants? When is Kaede going to play that friggin tiki? Answers to at least one of these, _next time_!

On Total!

Drama!

Zero Sum!

* * *

*Isaac's Final Confessional:

"I was careless, and let my personal feelings get the best of me. I was so concerned with making sure Artemis was seen in a good light, that I destroyed any good reputation I had built up with my new teammates in the process. If I ever come back for another season, I am sure that I will do my best to avoid the same mistakes. Next time, I'll fight for what's right and honorable rather than a person who I want to be seen as such. I just wish I could have said my goodbye to Artemis on better terms. I suppose I can always call her after the show. That's about all I have to say, so I guess this is it, huh? Man, I wish I didn't have to leave so soon…"

End Confessional*

* * *

 _The Votes(for those who are curious)_

 _Conlan voted for… Isaac_

 _Kaede voted for… Artemis_

 _Zastin voted for… Isaac_

 _Rudo voted for… Artemis_

 _Isaac voted for… Kaede_

 _Artemis voted for… Isaac_


	10. Ep 8: Penny For Your Votes?

_Chris's Recap_

"Last time, on Total Drama Zero Sum…

"Yours truly gave the teams an amazing holiday gift of shuffling them around! Friends became enemies, enemies became casual acquaintances, and most importantly, we went from four teams, to three. The Raging Flames are now spread out about the other three teams, as are the Violent Quakes. The Killer Waves are almost non-existent, and the Screaming Winds largely managed to stay together, except for Twilight, the only one to _actually_ remain a Screaming Wind! Liu-Ten and Nublina were happy to be on the same team together. Melody and Oswald, not so much. Isaac and Artemis joined the new Violent Quakes, and while Isaac was quick to assimilate, Artemis, being….Artemis, only really complained about things. During their first night on the new Killer Waves team, Hubert and Carys managed to find the Air Immunity Tiki on top of the cabin's weathervane. Finally someone grabbed that thing!

The challenge was 3 rounds of activities based off of trust, with pairs for each round being determined randomly.

Zastin once again showcased a remarkable affinity for acting as he managed to DM Rudo to victory for the first round staring contest.

Donovan finally took a risk that paid off when he zoomed through a trust obstacle course on his memory alone, tying things up for the new Waves and the new Quakes, leaving the new Winds lagging behind.

The final round was a simple prisoner's dilemma parody of a single choice of ally or betray.

Owing to both Kaede's inferiority complex, and Artemis's general attitude, the Quakes were the only pair to have either partner choose betray, sending them from first place all the way to an elimination ceremony, where Isaac campaigned so hard against Kaede in Artemis's favor, that Zastin devised a plan to split the vote so that it would be Artemis's petty vote for Isaac that would send her only true ally home.

Now there are only two Original Killer Waves left, and they're the ones I don't like! What is in store for Artemis now that she's lost her enabler? Can Melody and Oswald set aside their quarrels to keep their team from elimination, and can Helen or Donovan survive even one loss while on a team dominated by former enemies? Find out, right now! On Total! Drama! Zero Sum!

*Total Drama Theme Song Plays*

* * *

 _Location: VQ Camp_

 _Contestant(s): Zastin, Conlan, Rudo_

"Yeah, she's not happy." Rudo emerged from Nahele Forest, informing the present quakes about the state of Artemis after the previous night's elimination. "She's probably not going to talk to any of us for awhile."

"Good." Conlan said. "From what I've seen and heard from her, I'd love it if she could remain silent for the rest of the competition."

"No, I'd prefer she talk." Zastin disagreed. "Even if it's just spitting venom at us, I don't want her to actively ignore us. We won't be able to build trust that way."

"You are wasting your time." Rudo tried to tell Zastin. "I don't think there's a trusting bone in her body."

* * *

Confessional: Zastin: The Violent Quakes

"I knew eliminating Isaac would make Artemis mad, but I also thought that she would be spending all her time shouting at me. She's what I like to call a contrary player. She thrives when she has someone to blame. Unfortunately, the easiest pick on our team for that role happens to be ineffective as all hell should she be blamed for even the most minute things, so I've tried to take on the scapegoat role myself, and it seems to have backfired. I think I might have made her depressed instead of angry, or at the very least, _more_ depressed _than_ angry."

End Confessional

* * *

"And what about Kaede?" Conlan asked Rudo. "Have you seen her around at all? She's been avoiding the rest of us since before last elimination, and while she's always been shy, she never actively avoided anyone while we were on the Flames together."

"I'm sure Kaede's fine." Rudo was hesitant to go back into the forest to check. "Why don't we just all play some D&D to pass the time?"

"Alright." Conlan shrugged. "I was just a little worried is all."  
"Well _don't_ be."

Zastin and Conlan both looked at Rudo.

"Umm…" Zastin began.

"What?" Rudo asked innocently, before she paused and began to frown. "Did I say it out loud?"

Zastin and Conlan both nodded.

"Crap…Sorry, I'll go look for her."

* * *

Confessional: Rudo: The Violent Quakes

"You know, I thought having Zastin and Conlan on my team at the same time would be fun, but they both seem _way_ too worried about Kaede. And I mean, I get that she's got like some condition and all, but she's not a toddler!"

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: Nahele Forest_

 _Contestant(s): Oswald, Twilight, Melody, Peter, Artemis, Kaede, Donovan_

* * *

Confessional: Twilight: The Screaming Winds

"So, Liu-Ten and Nublina are still in that honeymoon phase of their relationship, and I decided I'd go gather fish by the river, but since friggin' Tarzan's wife Carys hogged the damn thing, I can't use it for crap, so I went to gather berries and nuts instead, and _they_ followed me."

End Confessional

* * *

"I'm just saying…" Melody shrugged. "Nublina and Liu-Ten are getting _pretty_ intimate with each other over there, and that can distract from challenges, and it paints the two of them in a very real alliance, and we should think about the good of the team, not the good of the individual."

"That's interesting, coming from you." Oswald smirked. "Aren't you the one who systematically drove the original Killer Waves into the ground? Good of the team, my-"

"Ohmygodjustshutup…" Twilight massaged her temples. "It was bad enough when I had to deal with Sherlock talking like this, but now I've got you two to deal with? Is there anyone on this team that's worth talking to?"

"I like to think that I'm very much worth talking to." Oswald put a hand to his chest. "Twilight, I did not know you weren't a fan of peaceful debate. I'll be sure to never give any input again unless specifically asked."

"Stop that." Twilight narrowed her eyes. "You're trying to get me to do something, and I don't know what, but I won't fall for it."

"I don't know what you mean." Oswald responded. "I'm simply allowing you to lead your team the way you see fit. You _are_ the only original Screaming Wind among us after all, it's only fair."

"Strange…" Melody looked over the three of them. "I don't see her name anywhere on us. Why don't I take that title instead?"

"Ohh, I see what's going on." Twilight nodded. "You want me to say I'm the leader so that you can blame any loss on me. Tough titties for you though, I'm not that stupid. You're the leader now for all I care. You won't be painting any bullseye on _my_ back."

"Well!" Oswald smiled before he bowed. "I suppose I'll humbly accept your nomination, thank you."

"Umm hello?" Melody snapped in Twilight's face. "He just took control of the team from you? And more importantly, you just handed to him and completely ignored _me_!"

"So you better hope we don't lose, Stickyfingers." Twilight said to Oswald "Because now you're the captain, and any loss is on your head."

* * *

Confessional: Twilight: The Screaming Winds

"I never thought I'd get to the point where I _miss_ Katelyn and Damon, but here it is."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Oswald: The Screaming Winds

"And I can now check 'taking control of team' off of my to-do list. Melody did a great job destroying her own team in the first quarter of the game, but now it's time for the _real_ mastermind to play. So sorry Melody, I can make it up to you over dinner later."

End Confessional

* * *

"Well, as team captain, I see no reason for the two of us to remain here with Twilight, Melody." Oswald said. "She's perfectly capable of gathering berries on her own. We should instead head back to camp and make sure Nublina and Liu-Ten haven't let the fire go out."

* * *

Confessional: Melody: The Screaming Winds

"Oswald, if you think for one second that I'm someone you can manipulate without a second thought, you're not nearly as strategic a player as you think you are. I know what this is all about, you copycat. I'm not going to let you run this team into the ground like I did with the old Waves. If you want a fight, I'll give you a fight."

End Confessional

* * *

Meanwhile, Peter had managed to find Kaede in the same forest.

"Dere ya' are." He walked up her. "You feelin' aight babe?"

"No…" Kaede sighed as Peter confidently placed an arm around her. "I miss you and Helen. I was really scared that I would be voted off last night…"

"Well, jus' keep a' it. Ya' might be surprised ta' hear dis, but you're pretty ripped all things considered."  
"I'm not strong…" Kaede almost laughed.

"Okay, maybe not." Peter conceded. "But you're fit. Ya' got a rockin' bod."

"Stop it…" Kaede looked away, blushing. "You know i'm self-conscious about-"

"I know dat you're still on da' Quakes over dat Isaac doofus." Peter grinned. "And if ya' still got dat tiki, you'll be on da' Quakes until the very day we merge. Den it's me and you tah dah end, babe."

"H-Helen too?"

"We can invite Preppy too if ya _want_." Peter said. "But ya' gotta hang in dere first. I gotta go now, my team prolly can't feed themselves without a Raging Flame teaching them how to go fishin'."  
"B-but isn't Liu-Ten on-"

"Bah, Liu-Ten and Nublina have been playin' kissy face since we got reassigned. The only break I've seen 'em take is for da' challenge. An' hey, speaking of-"

"I...I'm still not...um...mentally prepared for that…" Kaede backed up a bit.

"Hmph." Peter snickered. "Hopefully ya' will be by the time we're in da' final two. Seeya, babe."

"Bye, Peter." Kaede smiled.

* * *

Confessional: Peter: The Screaming Winds

"It's nice ta' see Kaede still 'ere. It'd be _nicer_ if she'd be a little more adventurous in our relationship, but as long as she's smilin' I guess I'm doin' somethin' right. I dunno."

End Confessional

* * *

Donovan was doing his regular morning jog through the forest when he came across Artemis.

He elected to not get closer to her and move back to where he had jogged from and call it a morning, when Artemis called out to him.

"Hey! You're that kid that Melody tricked right?"

"Um…" Donovan turned back around towards Artemis. "Excuse me?"

"You. Melody tricked you to rile that southern girl and Isaac up, and then she sort of began to ignore you?"

"Melody isn't ignoring me, she just has a lot going on right now." Donovan defended both his and Melody's situation.

"Oh, okay." Artemis laughed. "Sure, sure. Well, I feel better about myself now, knowing that there is someone placing their trust in an even more dangerous contestant to place their trust in than the big idiot. Thanks for setting the bar as low as you have." She smiled before leaving a confused Donovan all alone.

* * *

Confessional: Donovan: The Killer Waves

"What exactly just happened? Did Artemis insult me or did we have a legitimate moment? I'm confused…"

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: Nui Kaua Beach_

 _Contestant(s): Carys, Helen, Hubert, Katelyn, Damon_

* * *

Confessional: Helen: The Killer Waves

"So, I invited everyone down to the beach to teach them all how to hand fish, but…"

Postpone Confessional

* * *

"I can teach." Carys said as she stood in front of Helen in the shallow waters. "They're my team. They'll listen to me, and they'll learn faster."

* * *

Resume Confessional

"Just as I worried, that Carys girl wants to both go off on her own all the time and also be, for lack of a better term, the team's mother. I swear she's acting like a bird defending eggs in her nest. My old team's mascot might have been a dragon, but I'm no egg-stealing snake. I just want to appear useful to these guys!" Helen crosses her arms, folds her legs, and sighs. "I guess the skillset of a class president isn't what this team wants right now."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Carys: The Killer Waves

"I don't know the first thing about hand fishing, or rather, I don't know any effective way to teach it. But I'll be damned if I let little miss high horse take my team away from me."

End Confessional

* * *

"Okay, I've been patient, but it's getting to be a little much for me." Helen said as she confronted Carys in front of Damon, Katelyn, and Hubert. "What exactly have I done to earn all this hostility I'm sensing from you?"

"I thought you'd remember after the challenge we just went through."

"Ohmygoodness…" Hubert sighed under his breath. "Don't tell me this is about something that happened a long time ago."

"Not that long ago." Carys answered. "But I don't take kindly to people who insult my team's ability to trust each other, and then try to worm their way into my team like nothing ever happened."

"You were coming out of a loss because of poor directing skills, _and_ you threw the fishing spear into our canoe!" Helen extrapolated the situation. "Did you expect me to praise you for it? You know, I acted like nothing had happened because I _forgot_ about that fight. I figured I'd let bygones be bygones and move on, and the fact that _you_ still want to focus on it only paints _you_ in a bad light. You should learn to-"

"I should learn to what?" Carys interrupted Helen. "I should learn to not take this game seriously? Yeah, that'll be a big damn help!"

"I've heard enough." Hubert adjusted his glasses before walking up and putting a hand on Carys's shoulder, which she immediately moved away from the grasp, though she did back off and allow Hubert to speak.

"Helen, Carys, as you can probably tell, is very invested in this competition. Look at her, she's a paranoid wreck. If I recall correctly, didn't you also have a paranoid wreck on your own team?"

"Kaede's not a paranoid wreck, she has an inferiority complex."

"That's even worse, I assume, then?" Hubert asked. "I don't see how simple paranoia can be worse than a whole mental complex."

"Sure." Helen crossed her arms.

"I don't know what you're trying to do, Hubert, but it won't work." Carys said. "I don't see us getting along."

"I'm not trying to make you two get along." Hubert explained. "I'm instructing Helen in the best ways to act around you. The only member on this team I'd be willing to say to actually _get along_ with is me, and from the glare you're giving me right now, I'd say even that's a stretch."

"So you want me to treat Carys the way I treated Kaede?" Helen asked.

"Pretty much, but if she says she wants to do something alone, let her do it alone. She's usually back by dinnertime."

"What are you, my dad?" Carys rolled her eyes before heading back inside the cabin.

"She's heading back inside, what does that mean?" Helen asked.

"It means hurry up and teach us how to actually catch some fish." Hubert replied. "She's confused and will be moping around for a while, and I'm a fast learner."

He looked over to Damon and Katelyn. Damon was busy making sure various animals made their way back into the water, while Katelyn was eyeing his muscles.

"The other two might be a lost cause though."

* * *

Confessional: Hubert: The Killer Waves

"Helen and Carys need to stop fighting if I'm going to somehow create an alliance out of this. I feel like Carys trusts me enough already after I gave her the air tiki not too long ago, so I need to work on Helen's trust. The trouble is, I need to do it in a way that won't end via Carys interrupting it to pick a fight."

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: Nui Kaua Docks_

 _Contestant(s): All Remaining_

"Welcome contestants!" Chris exclaimed as all the contestants crowded on the dock in their bathing suits. "Today's challenge is a simple one. You all must be aware by now that each one of your teams has certain Team Luxuries."

He looked over at the Killer Waves and Violent Quakes. "Some may have more than others."

"Woo!" Katelyn cheered, before realizing no one else was doing it. "Woo…" She lost her enthusiasm.

"Anyways…" Chris said once he was sure that Katelyn was done. "I like to call today's challenge 'Loan Sharks'. Teams will all dive into the lake, and search for special coins to pay off your luxuries. One coin for each luxury. The team to collect a coin for each of their luxuries _and_ bring the coin back to loan shark Chef-"

Chris motioned to Chef in a 1920s gangster business suit, sitting in the lifeguard chair.

"Will win the challenge and be able to spin the Wheel of Reward! And the last team to still be looking for cash to give to loan shark Chef will go to the Po'ino Bonfire Elimination Ceremony, where they'll have to send one of their own to sleep with the fishes."

"I have a question!" Melody rose her hand. "Do we go in one at a time, or do we all jump in at once?"

"Good question." Chris answered. "All contestants jump in the water at the same time, but there are a few more rules in place. You must remain underwater for the duration of your coin search. If you surface, if you aren't holding a coin, you need to swim ashore, jump off the dock, and try again. If you _are_ holding a coin when you surface, then you better pray that you either have a good arm, or are close enough to Chef for him to catch the coin, because any coin that falls back into the water becomes fair game. I should also mention that if you fail to successfully return a coin you find, you have to swim ashore and start over again."

"Wait, I have a question about the amount of coins-" Hubert began.

"Sorry, Hubert, gotta start the challenge!" Chris exclaimed as he blew an air horn.

Liu-Ten and Nublina finally parted lips and jumped into the water separately along with everyone else.

* * *

 _Challenge: Loan Sharks_

 _Rules; Contestants must dive into the lake to discover coins to pay off their camp luxuries. Contestants may only move when completely submerged. Surfacing without a coin means the contestant must swim back to the dock and try again. Surfacing with a coin means the contestant must toss the coin to Chef from their location, no matter how close or far they may be. If a coin does not make it to Chef, the coin is fair game for anyone to take, and the contestant that threw it must swim back to the dock and try again. The first team to collect a coin for each of their luxuries wins. The last team to do such will head to elimination and vote off a contestant._

* * *

Confessional: Chris

"What I _didn't_ tell them was how Chef and I spent all morning laying special traps down there, along with the, a-heh-heh... _sharks_."

End Confessional

* * *

 _Time Passed: 0 Minutes_

The first contestant to surface from the water was Carys, followed immediately by Twilight and Zastin. All three of them had coins.

"Yahhh!" Twilight threw her coin into Chef's lap.

"Twilight giving the Winds an early lead!" Chris announced as both Carys and Zastin missed their throws and began to swim back to the dock in order to try again, followed by most of the other contestants, coming up with no coin.

"How are things going on your end?" Twilight asked Peter.

"I saw somethin' disgustin'..." Peter shuddered.

"Don't be a baby, or we'll vote you off next." Melody rolled her eyes as she jumped in, and turned to see that Liu-Ten and Nublina had elected to ignore the challenge, and were making out underwater.

* * *

Confessional: Melody: The Screaming Winds

"It was soooo gross! Especially because I had to get close to grab the coin that was at their feet. Eugh! However...it did give me a pretty good idea."

End Confessional

* * *

"And Melody extends the Winds' lead even further!" Chris exclaimed as Chef caught Melody's coin. "This challenge could be a blowout!"

A long lob by Carys flung her coin into Chef's palm.

"I stand corrected!" Chris announced.

Kaede emerged from the water near Chef, holding not one, but _two_ coins.

"Um…" Kaede looked up. "Excuse me, Chef? I have um...two coins…"

Chef leaned his hand down.

Kaede tossed them up, and Chef managed to catch them between his fingers.

"And a clutch catch by Chef ties the Quakes up with the Winds!" Chris announced. "The Waves now find themselves in last place, but not by much! This challenge is quickly heating up!"

* * *

 _Time Passed: 40 minutes_

"This challenge is going on _forever…_ " Chris groaned. "Chef, I'm bored...let's sick some of the traps on them. We'll start with the sharks."

"Heheh…" Chef chuckled. "Got it." He pressed a button on the side of the lifeguard chair.

The lake began to flood with piranhas that had been dressed up in little shark suits.

They began to swarm around Liu-Ten and Nublina, who didn't notice them whatsoever.

A few made their way towards Donovan as he reached for a coin, but Melody scared them off.

* * *

Confessional: Melody: The Screaming Winds

"Alright Donovan. Time for you to help me make sure my team doesn't lose this challenge."

End Confessional

* * *

Melody gave Donovan a pleading look and pointed to the surface. Donovan nodded and swam upwards.

"What is it?" He asked when she surfaced after him.

"I'm having trouble finding my teammates in the water…" Melody complained. "Could you give me a boost so I can look for them? I'm worried the piranhas might've gotten them…"

"Sure, sure…" Donovan said as he allowed Melody to climb up on his shoulders.

"Hey Chef!" She called as she lobbed another coin, the one that Donovan had been going for earlier. "Have you seen my teammates?" She asked to keep up the illusion.

Chef caught the coin and pointed to where Liu-Ten and Nublina were.

"No, I mean the ones that matter!" Melody called out again.

Chef pointed to Oswald who was on the dock, and not jumping.

"The one's who _matter_ , Chef!" Melody called again, before realizing Oswald's inaction. "Wait a minute, Oswald, why aren't you jumping?"

"My dearest Melody, there are dangerous fish in that lake. I sincerely suggest you cease your flirtations with the other team and join me up here, where we are safe. We already have 3 coins thanks in no small part to your efforts. We only need the two more, and Twilight and Peter are more than capable of the task. Come, let us watch nature's course take action."

Melody rolled her eyes.

* * *

 _Time Passed: 70 minutes_

"Gahhh!" Damon surfaced as he brought up a hand that a giant clam had clamped down on.

"Oooh!" Chris grinned. "It looks like bleeding heart Damon has tried to help the wrong animal!"

"Chef!" Carys swung a coin in his direction again.

"Over here as well!" Helen announced as she surfaced and tossed another coin.

Chef managed to catch both of them, and almost fell off his chair in the process.

"Phew…" He wiped his brow.

"Nice catch, Chef!" Melody congratulated him from next to Oswald on the safety of the dock.

"And all the teams are tied at 3 coins!" Chris exclaimed, excitedly.

"The next coin could win it!"

"Wait, really?" Hubert surfaced, scraped from piranha cuts, with a coin. He rose his hand to toss it to Chef, when he was immediately grabbed by a tentacle.

"Huh?" Hubert looked at the giant octopus that he had encountered once before as it lifted him out of the water.

"Wahhh!"

"Hubert!" Carys began to swim towards the giant octopus.

* * *

Confessional: Hubert: The Killer Waves

"What did I ever do to that octopus? Seriously?"

End Confessional

* * *

Carys, upon reaching the octopus, realized she had no real plan for what to do.

"Umm…"

The octopus scooped her up in another tentacle.

"Rahhh!" Carys swung her legs trying to kick the creature in the eyes.

"Hey, Chef...you think I should go out there?" Chris asked. "Octo seems pretty pissed…"

"You might not want to lose three contestants in one episode." Chef agreed.

* * *

 _Time Passed: 95 minutes_

Hubert, Carys, Melody, and Oswald, were all waiting on the docks.

"I've got one!" Donovan called from far offshore.

"Don't toss it from there!" Carys yelled. "There's no way you'll-"

Donovan tossed the coin.

* * *

Confessional: Donovan: The Killer Waves

"What can I say? I see risk, I take the risk. I was raised that way."

End Confessional

* * *

The coin only made it about halfway.

"Haha!" Conlan laughed. "I see the coin!" He said as he jumped in from the dock. "Time to win this challenge!"

He dove under the water.

"Donovan, you idiot!" Katelyn called as she surfaced without a coin.

"Crap." Donovan shrunk his head into the lake as he began to swim back.

Conlan surfaced from the water, holding the Violent Quakes's fourth coin.

"Go Conlan!" Rudo cheered as she surfaced. "You can do it!"

Conlan tossed the coin towards Chef.

Everyone's heads turned following the coin in slow motion.

The coin flipped through the air.

Chef reached an arm out from his chair, while gripping onto it with his other arm.

Liu-Ten and Nublina took a break from eating each other's faces to follow the coin.

It fell into the water.

Everyone hung their heads in shame, when suddenly, a hand emerged holding the coin.

Artemis surfaced and haphazardly tossed it up to Chef, who caught it easily.

"The Violent Quakes win it!" Chris exclaimed heavily. "They've paid off all four of their camp luxuries! Which means they'll get to spin the Wheel of Reward!"

"Crap…" Melody stood up. "I knew I shouldn't have listened to you." She said to Oswald. " _We_ could have won by now."

"So why were you sitting up here with me?" Oswald asked, pretending like he wasn't the one who invited her up there in the first place. "None of our teammates heard our conversation. And I certainly won't admit to them that I asked you to come up here. I have a reputation to maintain, dearest. If you were slacking off, that's on you, and as team captain, I might be inclined to vote you off for it…"

"Oh no you won't." Melody rushed off the dock and into the water.

* * *

Confessional: Oswald: The Screaming Winds

"It's amazing what the right kind of motivation can do, isn't it?"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Melody: The Screaming Winds

"I'm not letting that male version of me vote me off that easily!"

End Confessional

* * *

"I've got a fourth one!" Twilight called as she surfaced and tossed a fourth coin to Chef.

"And the Screaming Winds get four!" Chris exclaimed. "They only need one more coin before they can claim second place!"

"I knew it!" Hubert stood up. "This game is unfair from the start! The Quakes only needed 4 coins, but the Winds need 5, and let me guess, us Waves need 6 right?"

"Okay, Hubert." Chris smiled. "Would you prefer we change it so that _all_ teams need only four? The most that'll do is send the Waves directly to the Po'ino Bonfire."

"We can keep the same rules as before." Hubert backed off.

"Hey, hey guys!" Donovan surfaced from out in the lake.

He held up two coins.

"Hell yes!" Katelyn cheered. "Go Donovan, do it!"

Donovan brought his hand back.

"Donovan, wait!" Melody surfaced in the water near him.

Donovan looked at her.

"Good luck!" She blew a playful kiss towards him.

Donovan tossed the coins.

They stopped just short of the dock, and Chef couldn't catch them.

"Ugh!" Carys rolled her eyes.

Hubert immediately stood up and rushed towards the edge of the dock, but Oswald pushed passed him and dove down, collecting both coins unnecessarily before tossing them both up to Chef.

Chef caught both coins.

"And the Screaming Winds take silver!" Chris announced. "That's it everyone! Quakes win, Winds in second, and the Killer Waves are going to be sending someone home tonight!"

As the one who delivered the winning coin, Artemis was allowed to spin the Wheel of Reward.

It landed on the Waves's personal towels.

"These'll help for when we get out of the hot tub." Artemis nodded before sticking her tongue out at the Killer Waves, who all groaned in unison.

* * *

Confessional: Zastin: The Violent Quakes

"Well, I'm glad Artemis is feeling better. Now I might be able to work with her."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Melody: The Screaming Winds

"Haha, _yes_! Take that Oswald, I get to make your life hell for another week!"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Twilight: The Screaming Winds

"You know, I'm almost a little upset that we didn't lose today's challenge. I'm looking forward to voting off most of these people. Peter's mind is on that inferiority chick all day, Liu-Ten and Nublina having their constant make-out sessions is annoying the shit out of me, and from the way they act, it's only a matter of time before Oswald and Melody start following that same pattern. If there wasn't a million dollar prize at the end of this nonsense, I might have quit by now."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Hubert: The Killer Waves

"Crap, I was hoping I wouldn't have to go to elimination until later. Carys and Helen still seem to hate each other, and I don't feel like telling Donovan anything, given how deep Melody has her claws in him. I'm honestly not even sure who to vote for."

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: VQ Camp_

 _Contestant(s): Kaede, Artemis, Zastin, Conlan, Rudo_

"And that's the story of how I learned to make maple syrup." Conlan finished up telling his story to his teammates, all in the hot tub.

"We are going to use this tub _so much_ from now on." Rudo smiled as she relaxed. "Artemis, you got a good reward for us with those personal towels."

"Don't act like we're friends…" Artemis tried to sound agitated but was too relaxed from the hot water to put in the effort. "I'm just in the hot tub because I….want to be…."

* * *

Confessional: Rudo: The Violent Quakes

"If we just keep Artemis in the hot tub forever, we might be able to cure her ice-cold bitchiness!"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Zastin: The Violent Quakes

"So, even when Artemis is relaxed, she's still...like that. Meh, I suppose it'll work. She's definitely more social coming off of a victory. And...woah, now that I think about it, she's probably not too used to those, huh? No wonder she seems to be in such a good mood...comparatively."

End Confessional

* * *

"Look alive Quakes!" Chef announced as he rang a bell. "I've got your dinner ready!"

"It's almost like we've got a halfway decent camp." Artemis said sarcastically.

"Your camp is garbage!" Chef stated. "But the _service_...impeccable."

"At what place does the service yelling at the customer about their home being garbage qualify as impeccable?" Rudo asked.

"At Camp Nui Kaua, soldier!" Chef shouted. "Now eat up before the food gets cold, and I _might_ not make you clean these dishes!"

The campers all began to eat their fill.

* * *

 _Location: KW Campsite_

 _Contestant(s): Katelyn, Carys, Helen, Hubert, Damon, Donovan_

* * *

Confessional: Katelyn: The Killer Waves

"Ugh, great, we've been on The Killer Waves for so long that we've inherited some of their _suck_."

End Confessional

* * *

Hubert, Carys, Katelyn, and Damon all sat in a circle on the floor of the cabin.

"What do we do?" Damon asked. "We have to choose between Helen and Donovan."

"Donovan's been more helpful overall in challenges." Hubert began. "But he really didn't do well in this last one."

"And Helen's more helpful around the camp and all…" Katelyn added. "But, like, she puts Carys's freak out dial all the way to, like, infinity."

"I feel as though her challenge track record has been fairly standard." Damon scratched his chin. "But I really don't want to vote anyone off. If only there was a way to avoid eliminating anyone."

"Don't be ridiculous." Carys rolled her eyes. "When Chris McLean wants an elimination, he gets one. Even _if_ it seemed like we could keep everyone in the game, he might just move on to the second place team and have _them_ vote someone out instead."

* * *

Confessional: Carys: The Killer Waves

"The Screaming Wind quartet of myself, Hubert, Damon, and Katelyn are currently deliberating on whether to send Helen or Donovan home. I myself have made it clear that I want to see Helen gone, but my alliance partner…"

End Confessional

* * *

"I think Donovan should go." Hubert said. "He's not only unpredictable in challenge performance, but also in loyalties. You all saw how he was acting around Melody in that challenge didn't you?"

"But, we all saw Melody destroying her team from the inside." Carys petitioned. "Even with Donovan she's not a threat to _us_. If her style of play is anything to go by, I'd be worried about the people on _her_ team."

"Okay, but what about, like, Donovan's workout runs in the morning?" Katelyn asked, causing the other three to turn their heads towards her.

"What about them?" Damon asked, confused.

"If we vote him out, I'm going to lose all that leg muscle eye-candy!"

"You weren't watching him this morning, you were down at the beach with the rest of us!" Hubert exclaimed.

"Yeah, and that was snoozetown, okay?!" Katelyn matched Hubert's energy.

"Forget this, we're not going to be able to reach a compromise if you're going to bring up stupid things like leg muscles into this." Carys said as she stood up. "I suggest we-"

Helen opened the door of the cabin.

"Yes?" Carys asked.

"Excuse me." Helen sighed. "I just to grab my things. Just in case."

"You're...giving up?" Carys seemed confused.

"Absolutely not!" Helen stood upright. "You tell me to vote for someone other than me, and I'll do it without a doubt, but this is your team, and I know you don't think highly of me."

"She doesn't think highly of anyone." Hubert shrugged.

Carys's eyes widened as she turned towards Hubert.

"I just might want to vote _you_ off now." She said before leaving the cabin.

* * *

Confessional: Hubert: The Killer Waves

"Oh….that's not good…"

End Confessional

* * *

"Carys is that you?" Donovan asked, returning from what he hoped would not be his last night jog as he noticed Carys behind the cabin.

"Gah!" Carys swung around. "Oh…"

She loosened up a bit. "Oh, it's just you. Were you out jogging?"

"Yeah." Donovan nodded. "I was out jogging. It's a great stress reliever for me."

"You aren't afraid you'll be voted off?" Carys asked.

"Of course I'm _afraid_ I'll be voted off!" Donovan almost laughed. "I'm just not stressing myself out over it. Or at least, I'm trying not to."

"How helpful would you say that jogging is for stress relief?" Carys asked.

"I'm sure it depends on the person." Donovan replied. "For some it's nice and relaxing, but for others, it might feel like running away from your problems, and that could only put more stress on you."

"I certainly don't need any _more_ stress." Carys sighed.

* * *

Confessional: Donovan: The Killer Waves

"Is there, like, some sort of gene I have that makes these random cold girls use me as a wall to talk to? I feel like there's some sort of joke here that I'm missing…"

End Confessional

* * *

*BEEEEEEEP*

"Killer Waves...New Killer Waves…" Chris announced over the loudspeakers. "Come on down to the Po'ino Bonfire for your elimination ceremony please!"

* * *

 _Location: Po'ino Bonfire (Elimination Ceremony)_

 _Contestant(s): Carys, Damon, Donovan, Helen, Hubert, Katelyn_

"Welcome, Killer Waves." Chris announced as the bonfire crackled. "Katelyn, how are you liking your new team?"

"It's a lot like the old team, except we can eat now, and there's no Twilight brute, it's alright."

"That's…" Chris put a hand to his forehead. "Why did I ask you again?"

"Perhaps you could ask one of the people who _actually_ feel out of place on the team." Carys suggested.

"Hey, Carys, I'm the host!" Chris gave her the 'I'm watching you' sign. "When _you_ are the handsome and charismatic host of a successful reality TV show, then you can tell me how to run mine, comprende?"

"Sure." Carys rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Helen." Chris smiled as he turned to Helen. "From top of your team to the bottom of this one! _Twists_ , am I right?"

"Yeah, it totally isn't all your fault at all." Helen said sarcastically.

"Good to hear you say so!" Chris grinned. "In any case, on a scale of 'crud' to 'I need a miracle' how royally _screwed_ would you say your chances of surviving this ceremony are?"

"I'd say they're pretty good since I have Kaede's tiki in my bag." Helen answered.

Murmurs and whispers began to surface among the other Waves members.

"I can't tell if she's telling the truth or not…" Carys whispered to the others.

"Neither can I." Damon replied.

"Um…" Hubert began.

"Shush, Hubert, we're thinking." Carys shushed him.

* * *

Confessional: Hubert: The Killer Waves

"Did it escape everyone's mind that I am 'The Detective' It's clear that Helen's lying right now. She's trying too hard to put on an air of confidence, and it shows if you know where to look. She keeps twisting the strap on her bag. She's stressed from the lie she made up on the spot."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Helen: The Killer Waves

"I was lying through my teeth. I wasn't going to just be like, 'oh no, I might be going home.' and accept whatever happened like some dumb animal! No, I was going to fight for my survival, like some smart animal!"

End Confessional

* * *

"Well, Donovan, how do you feel about all this?" Chris asked. "Or did you manage to get your hands on Oswald's tiki?"

"No, I didn't do anything like that!" Donovan laughed as he shook his head. "Besides, Oswald doesn't trust me on account of Melody and I-"

"Wait…" Helen stopped Donovan. "Think carefully before you say whatever it is you're about to say, and consider whether that's _really_ true or not."

"Are together?" Donovan asked.

"Yeah, that's why she was cuddling up to Oswald for half the challenge." Hubert laughed. "Sorry dude, I think you got played."

"No, she wouldn't-"

"Donovan, normally I wouldn't intervene…" Chris began. "But this is _Melody_ we're talking about. I doubt someone like her is even capable of real love."

"Well…" Donovan lowered his head. "That...That means...Oh shit! Perci! Oh man, now I feel like crap…"

"Yeah?" Katelyn asked. "You should. She was the only original Wave I actually _liked._ "

"I don't think you ever talked to her though." Hubert brought up.

"Liked, not absolutely hated, same diff."

"So is safe to say that the vote is either Donovan or Helen tonight?" Chris asked.

"No." Carys replied.

Hubert gulped.

"Nothing is safe in this game." Carys shared her opinion.

"Well, I suppose it's time to vote then." Chris nodded. "Katelyn, you're up first."

Katelyn walked up to the voting box, and wrote down a name.

"Sorry, but, like,...yeah…" She said as she held the name up to the camera filming.

When she returned, it was Hubert's turn to vote.

He wrote down a name as well and held it up to the camera.

"I feel like we could have gone far together in this game, if only we were on the same team to begin with. Sorry."

He walked back to the fire, and Helen was sent up.

She wrote down a name and held it up.

"I'm playing to win. Surely you understand."

When she got back, Donovan walked up to the box to vote.

After writing down and holding up a name, Donovan said his piece.

"I already feel like crap because of the truth behind the Melody thing. I might as well ride the wave out. Sorry, nothing personal. Just the game."

When Donovan sat back down, Damon was sent up.

Damon took a long time.

Longer than any other camper, until finally, he decided on a name to write down.

"I don't think I'll ever be free of the guilt I feel from writing down your name, but it has to be you, I'm sorry."

Finally, it was Carys's turn.

She walked up to the voting box and wrote down the name of the person she intended to vote for.

"You know where you messed up." She said. "But that doesn't mean I'm ready to forgive you."

Slowly, she came back and sat down near the fire.

Chris went to tally the votes, and came back with a plate of five tikis.

"Alright." Chris held up the plate of five tikis. "I have five tikis on this plate. When I call your name, come up and receive a tiki. The player that does not receive a tiki must immediately walk the Coals of Shame and can never come back, ever. But first, if any of you have an eligible immunity tiki and would like to play it, now would be the time.

Eyes shifted around.

Carys stroked her hair.

Helen fiddled with her bag.

Hubert adjusted his glasses.

Katelyn brought her legs into her coat.

Donovan's leg began to bounce.

Damon crossed his fingers and began to look at the tikis.

Carys coughed.

"Alright." Chris nodded. "The first tiki of the night goes to...Katelyn. Damon, you're safe too. Come on up."

Katleyn and Damon both walked up to grab tikis from Chris and then clanked them together like wine glasses.

"Carys, you too." Chris tossed Carys a tiki as she headed up to the others.

Chris grinned as he looked at the three campers left near the fire.

"The next tiki goes to…"

Chris paused for dramatic effect.

"Helen." He announced.

Helen put a hand to her heart as she walked up to claim her tiki.

"Hubert, Donovan…" Chris held up the last tiki. "This is the final tiki of the night."

Donovan and Hubert turned to each other.

"Was it a tie?" Donovan asked. Chris shook his head.

"I'm just pausing, dude, be patient!" He reoriented himself. "One of you received more votes than the other, otherwise I would've called the tie already! Now….The final tiki of the night goes to…"

Chris paused again.

He checked his watch.

"Huh, we might finish on time for once."

He turned back to the two contestants.

"Congratulations…" Chris smiled. "You're still in the game….

….

…

…"

He tossed the Tiki.

"Hubert."

Hubert caught the tiki and brought it close to his chest as he walked up.

"Pretty standard 4-2 vote." Chris shrugged as Donovan realized that he had been eliminated.

"Sorry dude, looks like you're out."

"I suppose that's fine." Donovan stood up. "I didn't feel like I deserved to win after I heard about my game so far anyways."

"I'm sorry you had to leave the game so quickly." Hubert said. "Hopefully we can both be on the same team next time."

"If there is one." Donovan nodded.

The two shook hands.

Donovan turned to the rest of the team.

"Goodbye guys. And do me a favor? When you see her again, tell Melody it's over."

"Um…" Katelyn scratched her head. "But you were never together."

"Sure…" Donovan shrugged. "But she thinks that I don't realize that. I bet it'll piss her off."

* * *

Confessional: Helen: The Killer Waves

"Crap, that's a funny idea... Now I wish I didn't vote for him…"

End Confessional

* * *

Donovan gave one last goodbye to the team before walking along the Coals of Shame, managing not to say anything about the pain.

"And we're down to our final 16 contestants." Chris turned to the camera. "Can the Waves come back from defeat? Can Twilight take even 30 more minutes of her teammates? And will Artemis ever _truly_ know what it feels like to be happy? My guess? No! But find out for yourselves Next Time!

On Total!

Drama!

Zero Sum!

* * *

*Donovan's Final Confessional:

"Well, here we are...17th place. You know, I thought I'd be higher? Oh well. I liked most of the people I met, I had fun playing, and a took risks, a few of which really paid off. A few more of which clearly didn't or else I wouldn't be here leaving this final confessional. I don't know what I'm going to do now. I guess I can look up Perci and see if she'll ever forgive me, not that I expect her to. I'm still rooting for my old Quakes team though." He thumps his fist. "Quakes represent! 'Cept Oswald. But Nublina, Zastin, Rudo, they're the fam I'm supporting. Good luck guys!"

End Confessional*

* * *

 _The Votes(for those who are curious)_

 _Damon voted for...Donovan_

 _Donovan voted for...Hubert_

 _Helen voted for...Donovan_

 _Hubert voted for...Donovan_

 _Katelyn voted for...Donovan_

 _Carys voted for…...Hubert_


	11. Ep 9: Settlers of Kokoke

_Chris's Recap_

"Last time, on Total Drama Zero Sum…

"Zastin struggled to bring Artemis into whatever her version of a good mood is, Helen struggled to fit in with the rest of her team, and Twilight struggled to not murder hers. Only Twilight was successful, heh heh. Oswald diplomatically took control of the Screaming Winds from Twilight, despite a present Melody's protests,

The challenge for the teams was collecting coins from piranha infested waters in order to pay off their camp luxuries, and thanks to an earlier talk with Donovan, Artemis found her drive again to win the challenge for the Violent Quakes, who for some reason, prefer her shrewiness to the quiet sulking. It was a nice change of pace if you ask me.

Thanks to both Melody's flirts of distraction and his crippling addiction to taking risks, Donovan, who could have won the challenge for the Killer Waves, accidentally ended up handing the second place victory to the Screaming Winds instead.

At the Waves' Camp, The four former Winds members had a summit in their cabin to discuss whether to vote off Helen or Donovan, though all they really figured out was that they did not get along well enough to maintain this kind of communication with each other.

When Helen came to the cabin with a declaration that she didn't want to go home yet, Hubert and Carys had a fight, which added Hubert's own name to the chopping block.

At the elimination ceremony, his team members revealed to Donovan that Melody was using him, and this news was enough to convince Damon, Katelyn, and Helen to join Hubert in voting him off of the island, but Carys voted for her alliance-mate just as she had said she would. Now that we are down to our sweet 16, will any of our campers be able to settle their differences? And which one will end up cast out from this game's society to create a final 15? Find out right now! On Total! Drama! Zero Sum!"

*Total Drama Theme Song Plays*

* * *

 _Location: KW Cabin_

 _Contestants: Carys, Damon, Helen, Hubert, Katelyn_

"Gahhh!" Katelyn tossed around on the floor as she brought her coat up to her ears.

"What's with all these seagulls outside? It's like, way too early for me to be up!"

"It feels like it's 9:00 AM." Helen rose an eyebrow from the couch where she was sitting in between Carys and Hubert, who hadn't said a word to each other since the last elimination ceremony.

"Yeah, and that's like, old people morning." Katelyn retorted as she continued to toss and turn on the floor.

"Hey guys…" Damon said as he looked out the cabin's window. "Was there a storm last night or something?"

"Not to my knowledge." Helen got up from the couch to stand by Damon at the window. "Why do you ask?"

"Well…" Damon stood aside to let Helen see what was going on.

Helen gasped.

The Killer Waves' cabin was floating away from Nui Kaua.

* * *

Confessional: Chris

"Muahahahahahahaaaa, oh this challenge is going to be fun to watch, hahahahahaaa...hehh."

End Confessional

* * *

"We're floating away from camp!" Helen exclaimed.

This bit of information got the other three Waves on their feet as they whole team crowded by the window.

"But that's impossible…" Hubert blinked before taking off and cleaning his glasses, thinking there might be something wrong with them. "The cabin was stable, water wouldn't be enough to make it float away like this."

"I wonder." Carys mumbled as she tried the door to the cabin.

As the wooden door creaked open, Carys stepped outside, onto the bow of a terribly old ship.

"We're on boat." She said, almost in disbelief.

"Is it going fast?" Helen asked with a grin.

"No, not really."

"Do you have a nautical theme pa-"

"I have very little patience for song references from 2009. Or any year for that matter."

* * *

Confessional: Carys: The Killer Waves

"I've thought many things about Helen, but never did I think she would believe that now was a time to goof off. Seriously, we should be more worried about how to steer this thing home, not sing a song about it."

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: SW Ship_

 _Contestants: Liu-Ten, Melody, Nublina, Oswald, Peter, Twilight_

"Oooh shit!" Peter said as he and Liu-Ten grinned at each other as they ran out on the deck of their ship.

"Get your towels ready it's about to go down!"

He opened the door to where the rest of the team was. "Everybody in the place hit the fucking deck, but stay on your motherfucking toes, we running this let's go!"

Oswald came out excitedly to join them.

Nublina smiled with an eye roll. Melody and Twilight looked at each other as the boys all sang _I'm On A Boat_ up on deck.

"Can we _please_ vote one of them off if we lose?" Melody asked.

"Maybe." Twilight grunted.

* * *

Confessional: Peter: The Screaming Winds

"Man it's moments like dese that make me wonder how Preppy's doin'. She always _hated_ it when Liu-Ten, Conlan, and I'd start singing dis if we were in da' canoe."

End Confessional

* * *

"Hey, we've got a problem." Oswald gathered everyone on the deck of the ship and pointed to an island.

"Our ship is going to crash on those rocks in front of that island. I suggest we prepare ourselves."

As most of the team began to freak out and look for things, Oswald grabbed a life saver from the side of the ship, and jumped off.

* * *

Confessional: Oswald: The Screaming Winds

"I gave them all fair warning. It is their problem if they did not think to grab the life saver, and, well, there's only room for two." He holds up his Earth Immunity Tiki. "And this here is my number two."

End Confessional

* * *

"Heh." Oswald laughed to himself as he swam towards the island. "The more they fight amongst themselves, the less they'll gun for me."

*pshh*

Melody surfaced from under the water as she grabbed onto the life saver.

"Jumping off and taking the life saver with you huh? Dick move." She grinned. "Wait until the team finds out about this!"

* * *

Confessional: Oswald: The Screaming Winds

"Yeah, and they'll _definitely_ believe her…" He gives a small chuckle before the camera clicks off.

End Confessional.

* * *

 _Location: Kokoke Island (Eastern Area)_

 _Contestant(s): Artemis, Conlan, Kaede, Rudo, Zastin_

"Hey, you okay?" Conlan asked Rudo as she woke up.

"Where am I?" Rudo grabbed her head as she sat up and looked around.

"We're on some other island." Zastin said as he brought some chopped branches towards a campfire that Artemis and Kaede were both sitting around and tending.

"And, well, I'm not sure how we'll be able to get back. It looks like the ship we were on is now completely un-sailable."

"I-i read somewhere that if you find yourself lost, you stay where you are and wait for rescue." Kaede offered. "S-so maybe we should build a shelter?"

"Maybe _you_ can build a lame shelter." Artemis sighed. "I am going to wait here near this fire until I think of a way to get back to the main island."

"The fastest way to get back to the main island would be to build a boat and row back." Conlan entered the conversation. "But we don't have the tools necessary to build a boat of any sort."

"Well, we _do_ have the wreckage from our ship…" Rudo began.

Everyone looked at her.

"We're listening." Zastin motioned for Rudo to continue.

"Well, the ship isn't at all seaworthy anymore, and it probably has lots of stuff we can use to build things. It might even have food on it."

"If worst comes to worst we know the ship has the materials necessary for building a shelter, and we can spend the night here." Conlan agreed. "I like this plan the best so far."

"You two agree with this too?" Zastin asked Artemis and Kaede.

"Wh-whatever you say is best." Kaede stammered.

Artemis just gave a sigh and a hand motion that read "do whatever you want, just leave me out of it."

* * *

 _Location: Kokoke Island(West Side)_

 _Contestant(s): Carys, Damon, Helen, Hubert, Katelyn_

"Is everyone alright?" Carys asked as the rest of the Killer Waves emerged from the wreckage of the ship they were on.

"I think I'm alright…" Damon said as he walked out in a shredded shirt. "My shirt's been ruined, but I'm fine."

"So am I…" Katelyn eyed Damon's chest.

Carys rolled her eyes.

"Helen, what about you?" she asked Helen.

"I think I'll be alright, thank you for the concern."

"We're stranded on an unknown island, why wouldn't I be concerned? I don't need to like you to want you to remain safe."

* * *

Confessional: Helen: The Killer Waves

"Well, um...at least she prefers it when I'm unharmed?"

End Confessional

* * *

"We might not be on as unknown an island as we think." Hubert said as he looked around and eventually pointed towards another landmass in the lake. "I'm pretty sure that's Camp Nui Kaua over there. If we could send a signal of some kind-"

"No." Carys shook her head. "No one is going to come looking for us. That idea doesn't suit someone who is supposedly intelligent."

"Okay, what is your deal?" Helen couldn't help but ask. " _Last_ week you were going off on me for the tiniest things, and now this week you've chosen Hubert. I don't understand why-"

"Exactly! You _don't_ understand!" Carys rose her voice to the point where some crows on the island all flew away.

The Waves all stood around in silence before Carys took off into the forests of the island.

"Geez…" Helen crossed her arms.

"And she's been your team leader? She's freaking out over stuff and not telling any of you why it's bothering her. Why have you continued to put up with this behavior?"

"This behavior is actually new." Damon scratched his head. "Since the team switch happened, really."

"I'm going to go talk to her." Helen decided.

"No." Hubert stuck his arm out, stopping Helen. "Let me do it."

"But...she's like _super_ pissed at you right now." Katelyn pointed out.

"That's why I need to do it." Hubert adjusted his glasses. "It's my fault she's acting like this to begin with."

* * *

Confessional: Hubert: The Killer Waves

"In hindsight, it probably wasn't a very good idea to leave Katelyn alone with the other two while stranded on an island. You see, her parents love directing movies about stranded groups in various biomes, and we all know how Katelyn gets when she's put in a position of power based on knowledge."

End Confessional

* * *

"Alright!" Katelyn turned to Helen and Damon. "I know _exactly_ how to make it through this ordeal because I've only seen _Island Settlers_ like, a bajillion times. I name myself captain while those two are off in the woods. Helen, Damon, scavenge parts from the ship to build a shelter."

She looked at Damon's chest. "Preferably somewhere right underneath the sunlight. I want to see you working up a sweat!"

* * *

Confessional: Helen: The Killer Waves

"Ah, so _this_ is how they lost that movie challenge."

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: Kokoke Island(North Side)_

 _Contestant(s): Liu-Ten, Nublina, Peter, Twilight_

"Where are Oswald and Melody?" Twilight asked Peter as Liu-Ten and Nublina began to make out near the entrance to the forest.

"I dunno." Peter shrugged. "I lost sight o' them when you started freakin' out 'bout the ship crashin'."

"Don't blame this on me, Fedora." Twilight glared at him. "I'm trying to keep this dysfunctional team afloat, and it ain't working too well."

"If you think dat you can keep dis team afloat, when one third o' it is making out every other hour, and another third is continuously trying to sabotage each other, you might have got a few screws loose from dat' crash. I recommend seein' a doctor soon as possible."

"Oh, is Fedora finally ready to contribute to the team? Has he finally gotten over the fact that his girlfriend isn't here with him?" Twilight mocked.

"If ya' want to try to do whatever it is you plan ta' do on your own, go ahead." Peter shrugged.

"I offer my help and I get yelled at *grumble*grumble*mutter*.."

* * *

Confessional: Twilight: The Screaming Winds

"Breathe in….Breathe out….Breathe in...Breathe out...Breathe in...Huhhhhh...I seriously don't know how much more of this team I can take. If even just _one_ of them leaves, I don't even care which, I might be able to keep my sanity. Maybe Melody will get mauled by a bear or something. That'd be nice."

End Confessional

* * *

"Hey, face-eaters." Twilight called to Nublina and Liu-Ten who stopped what they were doing to turn and look at Twilight like they were animals that had been caught getting into food they weren't supposed to eat.

"You going to stand there doing that all day or are you going to avoid being voted off by helping me and Fedora over here build a shelter and fire? We could be here a while. McLean loves making us do dumb shit like this."

* * *

Confessional: Chris

"Heyyy! This isn't dumb!" He pauses. "It's downright hilarious! Haha! Look at them, all wondering what they're supposed to do and having little fights! It's like sea monkeys, except they do more things!"  
End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: Kokoke Island(Outer Forest)_

 _Contestant(s): Oswald, Melody, Carys, Hubert_

"'Let's go through the forest' you said. 'We won't get lost, We'll be back at the crash site before they even get off the ship' you said." Melody was giving Oswald a hard time. "Why did I even come with you anyways?"

"Follow me on this here." Oswald turned around to face Melody, very seriously. "This island is completely unknown to, at the very least, us, and now we are trapped on it. There is no way I would leave such a beautiful girl like yourself unattended. What if some kind of monster tried to take you away? How my heart would ache for-"

"Okay, okay, you've made your point, please stop." Melody turned a red face away. "I don't see why we couldn't both just wait on the beach though.

"Because then…" Oswald said as he ducked, and Melody followed suit as they saw Hubert wander past them, looking for someone.

"We wouldn't be able to scout out for the other teams."

* * *

Confessional: Oswald: The Screaming Winds

"Melody and I are going to lay low in this area for a while. Once Hubert comes back with who or what he's looking for, We'll follow the trail back to the Killer Waves' camp on this island, and we _may_ be able to leave with some *ahem* extra equipment for our own team."

End Confessional

* * *

Hubert continued walking through the woods in search of Carys, until he eventually found her, sitting in a cave's entrance.

"There you are." He said. "I've been looking for you."

"Go away." Carys sighed.

"Would you please let me say something first?" Hubert asked. "If you still want me to go away afterwards, I promise I will once I say what I need to say."

Carys grabbed a stick and began to draw in the dirt as she gave another sigh.

"Fine." She said.

Hubert took a breath.

"I'm sorry. I got too caught up in my own plans once the teams were shuffled, and ended up not only completely ignoring your opinion on everything, but also rudely insulting you. If you want to call off our alliance and take the tiki with you, I don't blame you, and you have my word that I won't tell anyone about it, but I just wanted to let you know that I am sorry, and if there's anything I can do to make it up to you, don't hesitate to tell me."

Silence followed.

Carys stood up, facing towards the cave.

The hands at her sides clenched into fists.

"I'm glad you said that." She replied. "Please give me a few more minutes alone. I need to think about something."

Hubert nodded. "Of course." He said before he walked away.

"Hubert, dude…" The intern holding the camera following him said. "I feel like that could've gone a lot better."

"Nah." Hubert adjusted his glasses. "I think it went about as well as a talk like that with her could go."

* * *

Confessional: Carys: The Screaming Winds

"..." Carys has her eyes closed and her head is resting on both hands in a thinking pose. "...no, that's not it...maybe….um…" Her hands began to tighten into fists. "Ugh! Why is this happening?"  
End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: Kokoke Island(East Side)_

 _Contesant(s): Zastin, Rudo, Kaede, Conlan, Artemis_

"It's beautiful!" Rudo's eyes sparked as she saw the finished fortress that the Violent Quakes had built.

"Welcome to Fort Fortitude!" Zastin nodded.

"That name is dumb, and you shouldn't be smiling when you say it." Artemis rolled her eyes, still by the fire, where she had said she would be. "I bet even _I_ could think of a better name than that."

* * *

Confessional: Conlan: The Violent Quakes

"I seriously doubt that _any_ name is better than Fort Fortitude."

End Confessional

* * *

"How about Fort-" Artemis cut herself short. "Nevermind, Fortitude is fine. No need to name it anything else."

"Hey…" Conlan nudged Rudo. "Do you think she was going to say 'Fort Isaac'?"

"I do _not_ have a thing for Isaac!" Artemis nearly shrieked.

"But we never said you did." Rudo grinned.

Artemis went red and faced the fire again, going quiet.

"G-good then."

"We might want to get some food for ourselves soon." Zastin told the others. "Anyone want to go hunting?"

"I'll go." Conlan volunteered. "I've got some good experience in all sorts of hunting, Kaede, you remember what I told you from back at the Raging Flames camp, so you want to come with?"

"Um…." Kaede looked around nervously at the others. "Um….."

Rudo sighed as her hand tightened into a fist.

"How about I come with you instead? Kaede seems a little nervous to be here in this new place. You can teach me on the way."

"Great!" Conlan smiled. "Sounds like a plan then. Rudo and I will go out into the woods and around the coastline to look for food. Zastin and Kaede, you can both continue working on making sure the shelter is stable and whatnot."

Zastin gave a thumbs up, and Kaede nodded. "If that's what you think is best."

* * *

Confessional: Rudo: The Violent Quakes

"Yes! Finally, i've got some time alone with Conlan. If I'm lucky, I might be able to figure out who that girl he likes is…" Rudo looks at the camera nervously. "I realize now that eventually, people all over the world are going to see this...please don't put this in the show, Chris. _Please_?"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Zastin: The Violent Quakes

"This is good. This gives me time to poke around in both the minds of Artemis and Kaede. They both can come up with some pretty creative ideas, but for almost exactly opposite reasons, they're often unwilling to share their thoughts. Kaede's slowly getting better at it, but I don't think it has anything to do with me, so I should use this time to get to know how both their minds work. If I have to trick them into playing a round of D&D, I will."

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: Kokoke Island(North Side)_

 _Contesant(s): Liu-Ten, Melody, Nublina, Oswald, Peter, Twilight_

"We're back everyone!" Oswald exclaimed as he and Melody found their way to the Screaming Winds Kokoke campsite. "And we bring food!"

Both Melody and Oswald dropped large bags of rice down on the ground.

"Where did you get this?" Twilight asked. "I didn't see anything like this in our ship's wreckage?"

"Speaking of wreckage, is that what you made this little fort out of?" Melody snarked. "Because it _shows_."

* * *

Confessional: Twilight: The Screaming Winds

Twilight punches the wall of the booth. It is very clear that is only a fraction of the rage she wants to let out.

End Confessional

* * *

"It's Fort Wind 'cuz Nublina can't name for shit." Peter informed them.

"Sorry!" Nublina called from inside the small fort. "You can call it whatever you like if you have a better one!"

"How about Fort Fortitude?" Oswald asked.

"We want a good name." Twilight rolled her eyes. "Not that weak piece of garbage."

"Ah, then I, as the appointed team captain, have an excellent name." Oswald bowed. "We shall name it Fort Twilight, after the brilliant and strong woman who built it. I assume this is acceptable?"

"J-just everyone call it whatever they want!" Twilight replied, her face turning a little red from the unexpected compliment.

* * *

 _Location: Kokoke Island(West Side)_

 _Contestant(s): Damon, Helen, Katelyn, Hubert, Carys_

"You call _that_ a fortress?" Katelyn asked as she poked a plank on what was allegedly some sort of watchtower, and the whole thing came tumbling down.

"Bad worker!" She slapped Helen across the face.

"Hey!" Helen rose her voice, offended.

"Bad worker!" She slapped Damon across his chest. Twice.

"I'm sorry, I'll see what I can fix!" Damon hurriedly nodded as he ran back to the small pile of wreckage that was left from their ship.

"And where did our rice bags go?" Katelyn wondered aloud.

"What good are rice bags if we don't have a pot or kettle to cook them in?" Hubert asked as he returned from the forest, holding a large amount of nuts and berries.

"We might be going vegetarian today."

"I go vegetarian every day." Damon nodded.

"And where have _you_ been?" Katelyn walked up to Carys as she also exited the woods. "I have had to carry this piece of poop team of yours all by myself you know, and they're all major leake suckfest, okay? I mean, look at how _ugly_ that fortress is!"

"That's your complaint?" Carys asked, almost impressed. "The fortress is _ugly_? Not that it looks incredibly unstable to the point that it could collapse at any moment?"

"Ugh…" Katelyn trotted past Carys and put her arms up towards the sky.

"Does nobody on this team understand, like, props or whatever?"

* * *

Confessional: Carys: The Killer Waves

"As much as Katelyn's umm...skit? Was...what it was...I did come out of the forest for a specific reason."

End Confessional

* * *

Carys walked up to Hubert.

"I didn't come to this game to make friends, you understand that, right?" She asked.

Hubert nodded.

"Then you're way smarter than I implied earlier." She held out a hand. "Come on, let's fix this atrocity of a fortress before midday."

"Sounds like a plan." Hubert shook the hand.

* * *

Confessional: Hubert: The Killer Waves

"Carys is like me. She likes to get most of her points across in subtle ways. I think we've made a breakthrough here today. Hopefully going forward we won't face any more situations like these. In either case, I think this alliance is stronger than ever now. In terms of it won't end anyways. We _are_ still only two out of sixteen players after all."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Carys: The Killer Waves

"He's a persistent one alright. He can keep his alliance with me, but at least now I think he understands who is supposed to be calling the shots."

End Confessional

* * *

As Hubert, Carys, and Helen all worked tirelessly rebuilding most of the fortress, and Damon attempted to help but was often stopped, and half the time willingly would stop, by Katelyn so that she could spend five to ten minutes feeling his chest and abdominal muscles.

Then…

It happened.

*BEEEEEEEEEEP*

"Attention Stranded Contestants!" Chris called from a helicopter. "Welcome to today's challenge! You've spent the last three hours working tirelessly to each build various fortresses with the wreckage of your ships. Your challenge is now to completely destroy another team's fortress! The first team to have their fortress completely demolished will win a date with me at the Po'ino Bonfire Elimination Ceremony, where one of you will become the newest walker of the Coals of Shame! The last team to have their fortress still standing will get to spin the Wheel of Reward! Oh, and by the way! This is Kokoke Island! You might be coming here again in the future if you make it far enough! Anyways, I'll give you a few more minutes to handle any finishing touches before the challenge begins! Have fun, hahahh!"

* * *

Confessional: Helen: The Killer Waves

"He _stranded_ us for a _challenge_? Wait...why am I surprised?"

End Confessional

* * *

 _Challenge: Three Faction Battlefront_

 _Challenge Rules: Each team will be given a set amount of time to do as much damage as they possibly can to each other teams' fortresses. The team with the fortress that falls in the least amount of time will head to elimination. The team with the fortress that takes the longest to fall, or remains the most intact, will get to spin the Wheel of Reward._

 _During the amount of time teams are doing damage, the fortress's defending team may fight off their opponents in any attempt to minimize damage._

* * *

 _Location: Kokoke Island(North)_

 _Contestant(s): All Remaining_

"Screaming Winds, you'll be defending first!" Chris announced. "If after 15 minutes, the Waves haven't completely destroyed your base yet, the Violent Quakes will be given a chance to get rid of the rest of it. Remember, you can fight them off, but I don't want to see anyone breaking any important bones! You don't want to be the contestant that was disqualified from Total Drama!"

* * *

Confessional: Peter: The Screaming Winds

"The Killer Waves are up first eh? Well in dat case, we better watch out for both Preppy, and that Carys chick. Dat's where dat team's athleticism is. I dunno 'bout Damon, but I doubt Hubert or Katelyn could do much damage, even without anyone try'na' stopp'm."

End Confessional

* * *

 _The Killer Waves' Attack_

"Go!" Chris blew a horn as the Waves all rushed in towards the Screaming Winds's fortress.

Helen was the first one to make it to the gates.

"Yaaah!" She ran inside an began to tear at as much wood as she could.

"Sorry, Preppy, not today!" Peter lunged for her and began to attempt to pry her away from the walls of the base.

"Stop...pulling...my clothes!" Helen kicked Peter. "Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"I ain't try'na' pull off yer clothes, I'm try'na get you away from da wall!"

"Sorry Loner Chick…" Twilight continued to block Carys's path. "I'm not letting you through that easily.

"Hup!" Hubert threw himself onto Twilight.

"Gah! The fuck Four Eyes?" Twilight began to run around frantically trying to threw Hubert off of her.

"Go, Carys! Wreck some shit!" Hubert called.

"Consider it wrecked." Carys grinned as she rushed her way passed both Melody and Oswald, taking care to knock both of them flat on their butts, and began to tear down most of the infrastructure, while Nublina and Liu-Ten ignored the challenge entirely by making out with each other in the corner.

"Ugh, Again?" Peter noticed as he took a slight break from pulling on Helen. "We still have two Waves to deal with you know!"

"R-right!" Liu-Ten pulled away to try and give the impression that he was paying attention.

He looked for Damon, who was actually doing the most damage to the base.

"Rahhh!" He began to charge for Damon, but was tripped by Katelyn who had been hiding in a corner.

"You stay away from that torso! It belongs to me!" She said.

Damon stopped. "Wait it does?"

* * *

Confessional: Katelyn: The Killer Waves

"Well, why not? I mean, I've already got enough money that we can put that unbecoming face through some plastic surgery. Once we match the hunkiness of his face to the hunkiness of his body, I'll give him a shot."

End Confessional

* * *

"Yes…" Katelyn responded. "And if you break even more of the base, we can go out right after the show ends."

Damon began to tear down at an even faster rate.

"Awww, he _likes_ her!" Nublina put her hands together and cooed over the couple tearing down the fortress.

"Help, dammit!" Twilight yelled as she tried to push Hubert off of her head to little success. "Sherlock, you're a dead man once I can see again!"

"Not if the fifteen minutes run out first!" Hubert chirped nervously.

Melody began to chase after Carys while Oswald attempted to help Twilight get rid of Hubert.

"What are you...doing?" Twilight asked as she felt Oswald shove his hands in between her back and Hubert's chest.

"I'm separating you so that you can go catch Carys. We all know Melody won't."

* * *

Confessional: Oswald: The Screaming Winds

"This is what is known as sowing seeds of doubt. I needn't work on the old Flames members, as they're probably still sore about Melody sending them to elimination, and Nublina shouldn't be too much of a hassle, which means the only one I really need to get to is Twilight. Poor Melody is too focused on winning the challenge right now to suspect a thing. Such attractive naivete."

End Confessional

* * *

"Gahh!" Oswald managed to pry Hubert off of Twilight.

"Four Eyes…" Twilight advanced towards Hubert, who very quickly began to back up, towards the entrance.

"What are you doing?" Oswald called. "Catch Carys!"

"Right!' Twilight turned to catch up to Carys.

"Yahhh!" Hubert threw himself on top of her again.

"DAMN IT!" Twilight shouted.

"Okay, okay, okay. Time's up!" Chris called from the helicopter. "Whew boy, the Waves sure did a number on you, huh Winds? Let's see if the Quakes can finish the job that was started!"

 _The Violent Quakes' Attack_

"Go!" Chris announced.

Surprisingly enough, Artemis and Kaede were the most forceful in bursting into the shelter.

Likely both under the impression that they were the next to go home if their team lost.

"Peter stop your stuttering girlfriend from destroying our base!" Twilight called angrily.

* * *

Confessional: Twilight

"Ugh, why is my team full of all these morons?"  
End Confessional

* * *

"Yaahh!" Rudo jump kicked Oswald into the wall of the base as it began to crumble down. "That's for stealing my tiki from me!" She said as she dusted off her clothes.

* * *

Confessional: Rudo: The Violent Quakes

"Man...that felt good to do!"

End Confessional

* * *

"There he is, get him!" Melody said as she and Nublina began to chase Zastin around the base.

He was moving like a monkey, tearing as much down as he possibly could.

* * *

Confessional: Zastin: The Violent Quakes

"I am not the most athletic person out there, so I make up for it in other ways. I am very good at throwing my weight around."

End Confessional

* * *

"No-no-nonononononono!" Liu-Ten winced as Conlan ran towards him and tackled him into the last wall, sending the base crashing down completely.

"And that's a wrap for the assaults on the Screaming Winds' base!" Chris exclaimed. "Let's take a look at your time!"

 _SW: 21 Minutes, 34.67 Seconds_

 _KW: TBD_

 _VQ: TBD_

* * *

 _Location: Kokoke Island(West Side)_

 _Contestant(s): All Remaining_

"Killer Waves...your shelter looks...like it exists…" Chris commented on the Killer Waves' base.

"It would look better if _some_ people had done a better job of following my every word." Katelyn rolled her eyes.

* * *

Confessional: Helen: The Killer Waves

"Does she-? Does she think that she's actually innocent of this atrocity? We followed her instructions to the letter. That...spoiled _brat_ doesn't even know left from right, let alone how to actually build a shelter or fortress or whatever that thing is supposed to be."

End Confessional

* * *

"Anyways, Screaming Winds…" Chris announced. "You're up first. Do as much damage as you can. Go!"

* * *

 _The Screaming Winds' Attack_

Twilight's immediate first action was to throw a punch at Hubert.

"Crap…" Hubert coughed as he hit the ground.

"Don't poke a bear with a stick, Four Eyes." Twilight grumbled. "It'll get angry."

"Hey, Twilight." Carys tapped Twilight on the shoulder.

"Don't attack a gosling in front of its parents. They'll get violent."

Carys delivered a punch to Twilight's stomach, causing her to fall to the ground as well.

"What the…" Twilight wheezed. "That packed a punch...Four Eyes, your bodyguard knows how to throw them…"

"Not bodyguard." Hubert wheezed back. "Just a friend of mine."

* * *

Confessional: Melody: The Screaming Winds

"I was _not_ going to go home. I wanted to make sure that no matter what, my team stayed away from elimination. Oswald thought I wouldn't notice, but he's been trying to turn the others against me even more than necessary. Luckily all I need to do is buy more time, and thanks to a certain display not too long ago, I'm positive that the Waves can help me out."

End Confessional

* * *

"Hey, Katelyn!" Melody called as she snuggled up besides Damon and began to run her hand along his chest and torso.

"You get your hands off of him!" Katelyn lunged towards Melody, who rolled out of the way before kicking both Damon and Katelyn into a wall which immediately collapsed into rubble.

Melody looked at the camera filming her.

"*Teehee*" She giggled. "Messing with others is so much _fun_ sometimes!"

* * *

Confessional: Helen: The Screaming Winds

"And so, with Hubert, Damon, and Katelyn all momentarily incapacitated, only Carys and I remained to defend the fortress against six, no five, no...three? Three oncoming attackers? My word. I had known about Liu-Ten and Nublina liking each other, but to be perfectly frank, the constant ignoring of challenges is starting to get annoying. I'm pretty sure we all signed up for this game for a reason! In any case, though, it was just Carys and I against Peter, Oswald, and Melody."

End Confessional

* * *

"You feel like giving up yet, Preppy?" Peter asked as he and Melody began to surround her.

"Carys!" Helen called.

"I'm busy!" Carys replied as she grappled Oswald, who was trying to reach another unstable area of the fortress.

"Yahh!" Helen brought an elbow back to hit Melody in the face, and front kicked to cause Peter to back up, protecting his important area.

"Hahhh!" Helen ran up to Carys who was grappling Oswald, and helped her steadily put him to sleep.

"Okay, only two more and-"

Without anyone touching anything, the rest of the fortress collapsed.

"Well!" Chris exclaimed. "I suppose that's that then! Killer Waves are our new last place team! Let's take another look at the times!"

 _SW: 21 Minutes, 34.67 Seconds_

 _KW: 9 Minutes, 20.11 Seconds_

 _VQ: TBD_

* * *

Confessional: Oswald: The Screaming Winds

"Well, even if we don't spin the Wheel of Reward, we haven't lost...which means another week with Melody. It would be a blessing if she weren't so hell bent on ruining my game."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Melody: The Screaming Winds

"And Melody stays for another week, Woo! Woo! And Melody stays for another week, Woo! Woo!"

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: Kokoke Island(East Side)_

 _Contestant(s): All Remaining_

"Okay!" Chris announced with a grin. "Violent Quakes, time to see what your castle is made of! Screaming Winds, you take first swing! Go!"

* * *

 _The Screaming Winds' Attack_

"Or….not…" Chris looked at the Screaming Winds, who were doing absolutely nothing.

"Um…Go? Andale?" Mush Mush?"

"We aren't sled dogs!" Artemis called up to the helicopter from inside the fortress.

"I wasn't talking to _you_ , Artemis." Chris responded.

Artemis stuck her tongue out.

Chris returned the favor.

Chef gave him a glare from the passenger's seat.

"Well she _started it_ …" Chris whined upon noticing the glare.

Chef rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, Winds, the heck are you guys doing?"

"We're letting time run out!" Oswald answered. "We've been at this since the challenge started! We're tired, and we already know we won't be going home!"

"You can throw the attack if you _want_!" Chris replied. "But if you do, you'll automatically cede victory to the Quakes!"

Melody got up, and started haphazardly beating on the Quakes' fortress wall.

"Not giving up, see?" She gave a trolling grin.

The rest of her team gave small laughs.

"Alright, you know what?' Chris spoke into the speaker. "If you won't take the rest of this challenge seriously, Quakes win by default! Congratulations Quakes, you can take something from the Killer Waves again today!"

After a small rock-paper-scissors tournament, Zastin walked up to the Wheel of Reward that the interns brought in.

The cabin, the couch, the chicken coop, the water bottles, and the canoe were all present.

Zastin spun the wheel with all his might.

And won the canoe back for the Quakes.

* * *

Confessional: Zastin: The Violent Quakes

"Our team does not have the best equipment to pair the canoe with, true, but we do have Conlan, and he can fish using his hands, so I think we can make use of it."

End Confessional

* * *

"Alright everyone! Chris announced as two nice boats and one large rowboat were brought up to the island. "Winds and Quakes get in those good boats and enjoy the ride back to camp. Everything is as you left it. Waves, losers need to row back, and sorry, but your camp's a little more squished now. Only has enough room to fit four comfortably. We can talk details at our Po'ino Bonfire Elimination Ceremony, yeah?"

* * *

Confessional: Helen: The Killer Waves

"Great, the second elimination ceremony in a row for me, and that feud between Carys and Hubert seems to have resolve itself, which puts me back on the chopping block. Ugh! I'm not ready to go home! I know I can win this game, I just need to think of something!"

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: KW Campsite_

 _Contestant(s): Carys, Hubert, Helen, Katelyn, Damon_

"So, it's totally, like, Helen tonight, right?" Katelyn asked as the four original Screaming Winds sat in the cabin.

"I suppose…" Damon sighed. "She was kind of nice though. It feels kind of dirty to just vote her off like that."

"Well, what are you gonna do?" Hubert shrugged.

"Well, if that's that then…" Katelyn got up and dragged Damon with her. "We'll head on over there early. I want to give Damon here some tips on how to look presentable enough so that I can go out with him and not be embarrassed."

"Whoa...Damon, are you okay with her insulting you like that?" Hubert asked as he rose an eyebrow.

"Huh? Oh, well I dunno…"

"It's no use." Carys put a hand on Hubert's shoulder. "Look at him. He's too far into the fantasy to wake up from it now." She said as Katelyn and Damon both left the cabin.

"Hey…" Hubert said once he was sure they were gone. "I want to talk to you about something, and if you don't want us to do it, we don't have to, but I was thinking we might want to do something about Katelyn and Damon."

"Say no more." Carys waved a hand. "I think we should vote Katelyn anyways."

* * *

Confessional: Carys: The Killer Waves

"Katelyn's tyranny of the other two in building that miserable excuse for a fortress costed us the challenge today, just like _way_ back on week 2, she cost us the challenge the exact same way with her director dictatorship. If in all this time she's learned nothing, then she will likely hamper the team's progress again in the future. Helen, as far as the challenges have been concerned, has managed to impress me by being a team player. Katelyn has not accomplished this."

End Confessional

* * *

"We don't have enough votes though." Hubert noted. "Damon's not going to want to vote Katelyn off either."

"We have a tiki though." Carys held up the Wind Immunity Tiki.

"Whoa, whoa whoa. Let's not use the tiki just yet." Hubert put his hands on the tiki and pushed it back down.

"Neither one of us is going home tonight, so let's just see what Helen does."

"If she votes for anyone but Katelyn, they'll tie." Carys noted. "I'm not sure I want to take that chance."

"She's smart. I feel like we'll be fine, but if you want to play the tiki to ensure Katelyn goes home, I won't stop you."

"Hrm…" Carys bit her lip.

* * *

 _Location: Po'ino Bonfire Elimination Ceremony_

 _Contestant(s): Carys, Damon, Helen, Hubert, Katelyn_

"Killer Waves…" Chris shook his head, disappointed. "Back here for the second week in a row. There are other teams who have people I can eliminate you know."

"We don't want to be here either." Helen responded.

"Speaking of which…" Chris grinned. "You're the only one on this team that isn't from the original Winds! Feeling pretty nervous tonight aren't you?"

"Only a tad this time." Helen responded. "I have trouble believing that the powers that be on this team would send me home.

"Well, is there anything anyone else would like to say?" Chris asked. "Or can we mercifully just get this over with?"

"I like the merciful one." Damon nodded. "I hate having to come here."

"Then why don't we start with Hubert's vote?" Chris pointed to Hubert.

Hubert walked up the voting area and wrote down a name before coming back and sitting down.

"And...Katelyn." Chris announced.

Katelyn walked up, and also wrote her vote, before trotting back and sitting down in her seat.

"Carys." Chris said.

Carys stood up, thought for a moment, and wrote down a name.

"Helen." Chris grinned.

Helen moved to the voting area, and wrote a name down. "Please please please work out for me." She crossed her fingers before returning back to her seat.

"And...Damon." Chirs gestured to Damon, who got up, and slowly wrote a name down before sitting back in his seat.

Chris went to tally the votes and came back with four tikis on a platter.

"Waves, I only have four tikis with me tonight. If I call your name, you're safe and may come up to receive a tiki. If you do not receive a tiki, you must immediately walk the Coals of Shame and may never come back, ever. Now, if any of you have an eligible immunity tiki and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so.

Helen's hand fiddled with the side of her bag.

Carys's leg began to bounce as she looked around.

Hubert began to clean his glasses.

Carys looked down at her own bag and bit her lip.

Katelyn looked around unaware of anything that was going on.

Damon shivered in his seat.

Carys reached down…

And scratched her leg.

"Alright then." Chris grinned. "I guess I'll hand out the tikis. Hubert, Damon, you two are safe."

Chris tossed two tikis to Hubert and Damon, who caught them and walked up to where Chris was standing.

"Carys." Chris smiled as he tossed Carys the next tiki.

Carys gave a nod with a sigh of relief as she joined Damon and Hubert by Chris's side.

"Ladies…" Chris spoke to Helen and Katelyn. "This is the final tiki of the night, and it goes.."

Chris rose a finger.

He took a breath, and then paused.

He continued his breath.

He began to lower his finger.

"To…."

His finger began to move in between both contestants.

Chris finally tossed the tiki.

"Helen." He announced as Helen caught the final tiki of the night.

Helen gave a sigh of relief as she joined Chris.

"Wait, _what_?" Katelyn stood up, outraged.

"You!" She pointed at Hubert. "This is all _your fault_ somehow! I know it!"

* * *

Confessional: Hubert: The Screaming Winds

"She's not entirely right, but she's not entirely wrong either."

End Confessional

* * *

Carys gave a small chuckle at the shocked look on Hubert's face.

"And don't laugh!" Katelyn pointed at Carys. "You act like such a loner chick but now you decide to laugh? When your only decent teammate is leaving you?"

"Katelyn, I'd hate to have to do this to you, but I'm not paid enough to care about your opinion." Chris said as he pushed Katelyn onto the Coals of Shame.

"See you later, team dictator!" Helen waved as Katelyn hopped her way across the coals.

Halfway across, her coat caught fire, and she let out an "Eek!" before picking up the pace in crossing the bridge.

"Bye Katelyn!" Damon waved. "I'll never forget you!"

"And the spoiled brat is kicked out of her own sweet sixteen party." Chris smiled as he turned to the camera. "Have the Waves finally lost enough to get their groove back? How will Oswald and Melody settle their rivalry? Can Zastin actually get Artemis and Kaede to start doing things? And will Liu-Ten and Nublina ever focus on the challenges at hand again? Find out all this and more, next time!

On Total!

Drama!

Zero Sum!"

* * *

*Katelyn's Final Confessional:

"Well, this was like, major lamefest. I had a team that sucked, the people on that team were gross, and no one appreciated me for my incredible potential. I'll miss you Damon! You were a great servant and even greater worker. Once you win, you should spend some of that money on a surgery and then we can totes start going out, 'kaysies? Good luck!"

End Confessional*

* * *

 _The Votes (for those who are curious)_

 _Carys voted for...Katelyn_

 _Damon voted for...Helen_

 _Hubert voted for...Katelyn_

 _Katelyn voted for...Helen_

 _Helen voted for...Katelyn_


	12. Ep 10: Fake Out Till You Make It!

_**This chapter is a little different than the others so far. I'll let you discover why on your own.**_

* * *

 _Chris's Recap_

"Last time, on Total Drama Zero Sum...

"Bwahahahahaha! We stranded the campers on the nearby island of Kokoke! They should've seen the looks on their faces, hahahaha hahhh...Man, this is the _best_ show! Hubert and Carys continued to feud, and when Helen pointed this out, the two of them ran off into the woods, leaving an ever eager Katelyn in charge of the Killer Waves, which she milked the _heck_ out of, resulting in little accomplishments.

"Oswald ditched his team in order to grow discontent, but Melody joined him, thus keeping a target painted on both their backs, and both of them vowing to see the other one kicked off the team should it lose a challenge. Twilight's temper continued to dwindle towards dangerously low levels, and Liu-Ten and Nublina once again did barely anything to help with the challenge. Come on guys! This is a show!

"The Violent Quakes….didn't do much. But what they _did_ do was manage to win the challenge, sending a recently reconciled Hubert and Carys, along with the rest of the Waves, to the Po'ino Bonfire for the second time in a row.

"The vote came down to either Helen, the outsider of the group, or Katelyn, the temporary dictator. So, even without the help of a lovestruck Damon or their secret immunity tiki, both Hubert and Carys were able to predict Helen's vote and send Katelyn packing, bringing the team down to only 4 members. Have they finally gotten rid of their problem? 15 campers remain, but only 14 will be left after tonight! Who can keep their balance in the game, and who has made their final splash? Find out, right now! On Total! Drama! Zero Sum!"

* * *

 _*Total Drama Theme Song Plays*_

As the song starts, various camera come out of all the flora and fauna around the island.

 _ **Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine, you guys are on my mind**_

The camera zooms around all of the island before moving up and over Mt. Immolate, the volcano, before diving into the water.

 _ **You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer is plain to see,**_

Carys is swimming after a school of piranha with a spear, but immediately stops short and begins to swim the other way as the piranha all die and begin to float towards the surface. Camera pans to reveal Alcott in the water, a visible stink around him. The piranha surface along with the smell to where Conlan and Rudo are rowing in the canoe.

 _ **I want to be famous**_

As Conlan and Rudo plug their noses and let go of the oars, a large octopus tentacle tosses the boat skyward, sending the two of them flying into the forest, where they land near Damon, who looks upset as a bunch of animals run away, he turns to Katelyn who is watching and gives a shrug. Katelyn turns away and makes a 'blech' motion. Meanwhile, the now capsized canoe floats by in a river. As the camera follows the capsized canoe, Artemis and Isaac are walking by. Isaac goes to set the canoe right again, but Artemis slaps his hand before he can walk away. Isaac turns to smile at Artemis, but she twists he head away, smacking him with her ponytail.

 _ **I want to live close to the sun**_

Eliana is tending to a nearby fire while Donovan jogs by. He waves to her, but she doesn't respond. Once he is just out of sight, she waves back at him without looking.

 _ **So pack your bags, 'cause I've already won**_

As Donovan jogs by Perci, who is gathering plants, he waves. As she waves back, he trips and stumbles down the mountain. Perci holds on to her sun hat with one hand and pulls the other up to her mouth in a concerned gasp.

 _ **Everything to prove, nothing in my way, I'll get there one day.**_

Donovan tumbles into the confessional booth, which opens up and Freya falls out, incredibly upset as her clothes are stained with the nail polish she was applying inside. Davon can be seen nearby as he takes a mirror that Freya dropped to preen himself and admire his reflection as the camera pans to the beach, where Liu-Ten and Nublina are sitting at a table near Chef, who has a tray of food with him.

' _ **Cause I want to be famous**_

Chef puts down plates of food on a table with force, interrupting Liu-Ten and Nublina who are talking excitedly with each other. Meanwhile, Victor is crouched under the table, following a clue and looking for an immunity tiki.

 _ **Na na nananana nanananana na nanananana**_

Victor is about to leave when he sees a panther rush by, and cowers under the table instead. The camera follows the panther is it bounds around the island.

 _ **I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous**_

The camera pans back to reveal that the panther is actually being chased off by both Helen and Twilight, who upon becoming exhausted off each other a handshake and a fist bump respectfully, creating an awkward situation where neither one of them is willing to change their mannerism, so they stop, stand around, and haphazardly kick some sand up which is then blown away by the wind.

 _ **I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous**_

The camera follows the sand to where Oswald and Melody are playing against each other in a game of checkers, and Melody has narrowed Oswald down to a single piece. Hubert then walks up, takes a look at the board, and takes Oswald's turn for him, winning the game, leaving Melody in an angry shock. She flips the board up and storms off. Oswald laughs heartily while the board falls from Hubert's face and he calmly adjusts his glasses.

As the rest of the cast is crowded around the Po'ino Bonfire, whistling the rest of the tune, Peter tips his hat up as he leans in toward Kaede, who blushes and smiles as she shies away, only to bump into Zastin, who drops a twenty sided die into the bonfire and the camera follows its flare upwards to the sky, where the title of the show 'Total Drama Zero Sum' appears on the screen, backdropped by the starry night sky.

* * *

 _Location: SW Camp_

 _Contestant(s): Liu-Ten, Melody, Nublina, Oswald, Peter, Twilight_

Nublina and Liu-Ten were both sitting, cross-legged, on separate mattresses while Peter, Melody, Oswald, and Twilight loomed over them.

"Listen lovebirds…" Twilight said. "We understand that for whatever reason, you like each other, but the fact is your constant face-eating is starting to get on all our nerves. Do you think that maybe, _just maybe_ you can find a time to go out into the forest and do it, and then focus on the actual challenges?"

"I…" Nublina sighed. "I'm sorry. I guess we totally forgot that we're part of a team, huh? That's sounds perfectly fair to me." She turned to Liu-Ten. "That sound good to you too, babe?"

"Yeah…" Liu-Ten sulked. He lifted his eyes up. "I don't want to be voted off for something like that."

"Oh, don't worry." Oswald put a hand on Liu-Ten's shoulder. "Why would we vote you off for being in love? We'd have to be heartless to do something like that."

* * *

Confessional: Melody: The Screaming Winds

"Says the guy who voted his friend with benefits off because he started to get a crush on her." Melody rolls her eyes.

End Confessional

* * *

"Well, they might not, but if you ignore us for another challenge again, I'm definitely voting for one of you." Melody crossed her arms. "I know it might not seem like it, but I prefer my team to _win_ challenges. And I don't mean this second place nonsense we seem to be stuck in since the shuffle, I mean _win_ , and we'd be able to if you guys just started actually doing stuff to help us."

"Whoa there, Melody." Oswald lifted his hand off of Liu-Ten, walked over to Melody and put it on her shoulder. "Let's not forget that you seem to continuously bring bad luck to those who associate with you. Most of the original Killer Waves are gone, and so is Donovan. You're a tricky one that I personally feel this team should be more wary of than a young couple in love."

* * *

Confessional: Oswald: The Screaming Winds

"It was my idea to have the intervention in the first place, so I knew Melody would use this as an attempt to climb the team's social ladder. All I need to do is keep reminding her of everyone she's wronged, which is almost everyone that has been eliminated, and I can keep our merry little Melody at the bottom of my team, where she belongs."

End Confessional

* * *

"Aight." Peter stretched. "Seems we've all had a good chat, now iffya' don't mind, I'mma head off to da' beach. Kaede and I are gonna check to see if Preppy's still on da' Waves of if dey voted her off."

"Actually Peter…" Chris announced as he and Chef drove up in an ATV. "You might be a little late to that rendezvous, or maybe you won't appear at all, hahaheh!" Chris turned to the camera fixated on him as the Screaming Winds all looked around, confused. "That's right, it's time for a special twist that I like to call _Team Charity_!" While still looking at the camera, he motioned to the confused Screaming Winds. "Since the shuffle, the Screaming Winds have managed to avoid elimination. They certainly haven't been the best performers, but they haven't been the worst! And because I'm a fair host, I've decided to give the poor other two teams a fighting chance!"

Most of the Screaming Winds began to look visibly afraid, with the exception of Twilight and Oswald. Twilight looked almost furious. Oswald however, was doing his best to hide a smile.

* * *

Confessional: Nublina: The Screaming Winds

"Why do I have a _really_ bad feeling about this? Chris McLean is not known for charity."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Twilight: The Screaming Winds

"Dammit, McLean, what the hell is your problem with me? First you put me on this terrible team, and then you come up with some plan that you seem _way_ too happy about! If there wasn't a no violence against the host rule in my contract, I'd beat ya!"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Oswald: The Screaming Winds

"To everyone else, Chris must have looked like Death, come to claim them, but for me...for me that ATV was an angel descending from on high. The second he gave our team that backhand, I knew what was about to happen. Truly the stars have aligned in my favor today."

End Confessional

* * *

"Screaming Winds!" Chris turned to face the Screaming Winds. "Here's the rules of Team Charity. As the only team with a full roster of six, you'll be voting someone off right here, right now! No elimination ceremony, no tikis, just a standard vote off. I'll start with Oswald and then go down the line. You just speak the name of the person you want gone, and Chef and I will take them away, right Chef?" Chris turned his head back to ask Chef.

Chef snickered.

* * *

Confessional: Chef

"Heh heh heh. They won't know what hit 'em."

End Confessional

* * *

"Well Oswald?" Chris asked a wide-eyed Oswald.

"Ahem." Oswald cleared his throat. "As the Screaming Winds official captain, I have decided that I believe the best person to send home would be…"

"Melody." Oswald said after a pause. Melody, who was in the middle of rolling her eyes, opened them wide with shock.

"Are you serious? I haven't even _done_ anything on this team yet!"

"And were you going to?" Oswald shrugged with a smug grin. "We _have_ only been coming in second since the teams were shuffled, and I know it may not seem like it, but I prefer my team to _win_ challenges."

"You giant dick!" Melody exclaimed.

"I mean...if it gets rid of one of the two of you, I guess I don't care either way." Twilight shrugged "I'll get rid of Melody."

"Yeah, she don't exactly inspire much trust in me neither." Peter also shrugged. "How you feel about it, lovers?" He asked Liu-Ten and Nublina.

"I don't want to vote anyone off…" Nublina looked around uneasily.

'That's fine then. I'll vote her off to make majority." Liu-Ten said.

* * *

Confessional: Liu-Ten: The Screaming Winds

"Hey, anything to keep it from being me or Nublina. I want to be able to prove that we can still be useful, and that can't happen if we're voted off."

End Confessional

* * *

"Alright then, that's that!" Chris smiled. "Chef!"

Chef nodded as he stood up and picked up Melody with a single arm, despite her constant struggling.

"So sorry to cut your game short, Melody." Oswald gave her a bow as she was taken away on the ATV. "I trust there are no hard feelings. After all, I'm sure you'd have done the same."

Melody tried to say something, but Chef's hand was covering her mouth, preventing her from getting the words out as she was taken away.

"Did…" Twilight blinked. "Did that really just happen?"

She began to shake Peter. "Fedora, did that _really just happen_?"

"Whoa, whoa, hands off da' merch!" Peter broke free of Twilight's grip. "Looks like it. In any case, I'mma go meet Kaede by da' beach now. You'll know where to find me if ya' need me for anythin'." He brushed himself off as he walked towards the beach.

* * *

 _Location: KW Camp_

 _Contestant(s): Carys, Damon, Helen, Hubert, Kaede, Melody, Peter_

"Oh, hey, Preppy _is_ still on da' team after all!" Peter exclaimed as he and Kaede walked towards the Killer Waves' campsite.

*honk*

Peter looked behind him and immediately pulled Kaede to the side as Chris, Chef, and Melody passed by the two on the ATV. Melody no longer had a hand covering her mouth. "You'll regret this, Fedora!" She called out to Peter. "I've got my eye on you now!"

"What was that about?" Kaede asked, confused.

"Ah, she's upset because our team voted her off for this thing called-"

"Team Charity!" Chris exclaimed as he blew an air horn and the four Killer Waves each came out of the cabin, gripping their ears. "Killer Waves, the team that, no matter who seems to be on it, gravitates towards last place! How are you doing today?"

"I was fine until that damn air horn was blown." Carys replied.

"Couldn't you have just knocked on the door for whatever you wanted to tell us?" Helen asked.

"I could have." Chris shrugged with a grin. "I just thought that the air horn would be more fun for me, and I was right! It was!"

"So, what's this Team Charity you mentioned?" Hubert asked as he noticed Melody on the ATV. "Is she like, a present for us or something?"

"Nah man!" Peter called. "Chris is forcing teams to vote-"

"Ignore Peter." Chris smiled. "You're exactly correct Hubert. Team Charity is when the team with the most players sends over one of their members to the team with the least. The Screaming Winds have chosen to send you Melody."

"Hey, I'm all for having yet _another_ athletic girl on this team." Damon said as he shot both Helen and Carys quick glances. "But why would they send her over and not someone who doesn't have many skills in the first place, like, say, Nublina?"

"Well, that might be because they _thought_ they were eliminating her from the game." Chris smiled as he turned to Peter.

"That is what you thought, right, Peter? Oh look at you, you're angry! You're upset that big mean Chris and Chef tricked you, huh? Don't worry bro. I won't stop you from telling the rest of your team the truth. I mean, they better learn before the challenge, otherwise that shock could cost them the win!"

"Peter..are you okay?" Kaede asked, concerned.

"I'm fine." Peter balled his hand into a fist. "But I don't think I can stay to hang out with you and Preppy. I need ta' get back to my team. I need to first, tell them what happened, and second, chew out Oswald for not sending Nublina over here. Thanks to that sneaky bastard, we've got an angry Melody gunning for us, and that hasn't boded well for her previous targets. You tell Preppy I said hi though, okay?"

"B-but!" Kaede reached out a hand towards an already running away Peter.

* * *

Confessional: Kaede: The Violent Quakes

"I...I'm no good at starting conversations. I guess you can owe it to my complex. I've been getting a bit better at recently though, thanks to Peter. Helen too. And I'm pretty used to talking into this camera when I know what I want to say, but I still don't feel like I'd be able to walk up to the Waves' or Winds' campsites alone. Let alone begin talking to them alone. I still need someone or something there beside me that I can hide behind when I get embarrassed or scared. Usually scared." Kaede gulps.

End Confessional

* * *

As Kaede snuck back inland, the Waves and Melody, the only original Killer Wave among them, had a bit of a stand off.

"Listen…" Melody said as she looked at Helen, Carys, Damon, and Hubert. "You're all definitely smart enough to realize that I can't be trusted, and you're right. I don't blame you either, but even so, I'm going to ask that you trust what I'm about to say. I would love to see three out of the four of you leave this game, but as it stands, I'm far more concerned with getting revenge on my no-good Screaming Winds team that thought they were voting me off! I'll prove it to you in the challenge too!"

* * *

Confessional: Melody: The Killer Waves

" Death. To. Oswald."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Hubert: The Killer Waves

"Hrm...I'm not too happy about Melody joining us. Carys, being Carys, is going to want to get rid of her right away if we lose, and that means I won't be able to have much time to pick apart Melody's mind to figure out _exactly_ what motivates her. Know your enemy, as they say."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Carys: The Killer Waves

"I have no problems with Melody joining the team as long as she pulls her weight, helps us avoid losses, and doesn't question any decisions I make. She is also the first one to go if we lose. Hubert, being Hubert, will probably want to keep her around longer to get a read on her, but there's no point in doing that if we just get rid of her and keep Helen and Damon instead. Stick with the Devil you know, as they say."

End Confessional

* * *

"Well, if you're serious about what you just said, I suppose we can work together as a team." Helen nodded with arms crossed. "Just know that the second you mess up, I'll be the first to call you out on it."

* * *

Confessional: Melody: The Killer Waves

"What gives? I thought Helen was supposed to be some kind of nice and non-threatening type of person."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Helen: The Killer Waves

"Yeah, I know I could've been nicer, but this is Melody we're talking about. From what I've seen, she doesn't deserve my kindness, and besides, who do you think is on the bottom once she leaves? That's right, this girl." Helen points to herself with a thumb. "And I'm not ready to leave yet! I can come back from this!"

End Confessional

* * *

"You can cook and eat two eggs." Carys told Melody as she pointed to the chicken coop. "And when you head into the cabin, pick any corner that isn't the one Damon uses as your sleeping corner. We don't have mattresses, and Helen, Hubert, and I share the couch."

"I thought that couch had room for four though…" Melody scratched her head. "And if Damon isn't using it…"

"If you want to sleep in between me and Helen, I suppose you can, but I snore. Loudly."

Melody's eyes narrowed. "I'll find a corner after I eat a real breakfast then." She said as she went to the chicken coop to take two eggs.

* * *

Confessional: Melody: The Killer Waves

"Don't test me, Carys. I thought I was eliminated earlier today, but now that I know I wasn't, you can bet that I'm not going anywhere for a long time. It'd be in your best interest to stay on my good side, because those that get on my bad side don't remain around."

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: VQ Camp_

 _Contestant(s): Zastin, Rudo, Kaede, Conlan, Artemis_

"What the fuck is this Team Charity shit?" Artemis asked as Kaede, upon Zastin's request, explained where she had been during breakfast as well as what she had seen.

"I think it was Chris evening the amount of people on each team." Kaede answered. "Because now we all have five members each…"

"And you're sure it was Melody that was moved?" Rudo asked intently.

Kaede gave a nervous nod, bringing up her sleeves to her mouth before continuing.

"Melody was sent to the Killer Waves, and Peter headed back to tell the other members of his team because they thought they were eliminating her."

"Oh really?" Rudo asked as she and Zastin exchanged glances.

"Sounds like his work."

"Sounds like whose work?" Conlan asked, curious.

* * *

Confessional: Zastin: The Violent Quakes

"It appears Oswald has been busy since the team shuffle. I had hoped there was a chance he'd be gotten rid of, but oh well. It's good to know, at least, that he and Melody are not working together, and even greater to know that they are once again on separate teams. It looks like this iteration of The Violent Quakes might win yet another challenge this week."

End Confessional

* * *

"Hey." Conlan nudged Rudo. "Sounds like whose work?"

Rudo looked over at Artemis, and then Kaede, before realizing that neither of them would be paying attention to the conversation anyways.

"Probably Oswald's." She answered. "You remember how he ended up with the Earth Immunity Tiki, right?"

"Yeah." Conlan nodded. "He stole it from-mmph!"

Rudo cupped her hand over Conlan's mouth before he could say any more and then looked over at Zastin, who had begun talking to Kaede about the details of Melody's transfer to the Killer Waves.

Artemis seemed to have gotten up and left.

"Let's go for a walk in the woods." Rudo glared at Conlan.

* * *

 _Location: Nahele Forest_

 _Contestant(s): Rudo, Conlan_

"Hey, I'm not sure if you're just tired or something, but don't just let it slip that I was searching for a tiki earlier so casually like that! You never know who could be listening. Artemis isn't known to be the nicest person, and Kaede might have that complex about her or whatever, but she's more observant than you'd think, and she's pretty smart."

"I'm really not getting why you seem so standoffish towards Kaede." Conlan shrugged. "She's not threatening in, like, any way."

"She's threatening in one way…" Rudo mumbled.

Conlan tilted his head, confused. "I didn't quite catch that, sorry."

"Nevermind." Rudo sighed as she sat down on a tree stump.

Conlan sat down next to her.

"Hey." He said. "Do you ever feel like our team never gets to do anything cool? I mean, Zastin's here so we can play D&D, but I just can't shake the feeling that the other teams are doing other exciting things."

"The flavor of role-playing does get stale after a while." Rudo agreed. "I'm not sure what you think the other teams are doing while we're sitting around a dinner table, but" she turned and gave Conlan a smile. "Maybe sometime we can go on like a hike up Mt. Immolate together or something! I bet the view of the lake from the top is really beautiful!"

"Wait really?" Conlan asked, sounding more excited than he intended to. "Yeah, that sounds awesome! Let's try doing that tonight or tomorrow if at all possible!"

* * *

Confessional: Rudo: The Violent Quakes

"Yes! Woo! Date confirmed! Man, now I feel, like, _really_ energetic. You know how you get that rush of energy when something amazing happens? Yeah, that kind of energetic. If the next challenge is a physical one, I'm so going to rock it!"

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: SW Camp_

 _Contestant(s): Oswald, Twilight, Peter_

"She's _what_?" Twilight began to shake Peter again. "Fedora, I swear if you're fuckin' with me-!"

"I ain't fuckin' wit' ya'!" Peter rose his hands up. "I know what I both saw and was told by Chris himself! Melody's back on Killer Waves now. We weren't really votin' her off, and now she's gunnin' for us!"

"Yeah? I wonder why?" Twilight asked sarcastically as both she and Peter turned to Oswald.

Oswald gulped.

* * *

Confessional: Oswald: The Screaming Winds

"You've got to be kidding me! I should have known getting rid of her wouldn't be that easy! No, I need to calm down...Calm down...How can I work with this?"

End Confessional

* * *

"Hey now, you both voted for her too! And so did Liu-Ten! Right?" Oswald turned to see that Liu-Ten and Nublina weren't anywhere to be found.

"Where did Liu-Ten and Nublina go?"

"Probably somewhere to get in as much smooch time as they can before Chris calls us all up for a challenge." Twilight grumbled.

* * *

Confessional: Twilight: The Screaming Winds

"Look, I know that they're honoring the deal we made this morning, but the letter of the law and the spirit of the law are two different things. When we sat them down, we wanted them to socialize with the rest of us more, not to cut off their contact with us practically completely! And now the one I thought we'd gotten rid of is on another team and incredibly pissed at all of us! Dammit, am I ever going to catch a fuckin' break this show?"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Liu-Ten and Nublina: The Screaming Winds

Liu-Ten and Nublina are using the confessional as a place to make out with each other.

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Oswald: The Screaming Winds

Oswald walks into the confessional, takes a whiff, and starts coughing.

"What unholy mixture of perfume and cologne is this? Here I am trying to tell my winning strategies to the world, and my nostrils are assailed by such an overwhelming stench!"

He plugs his nose. "Ugh… In any case, if Liu-Ten and Nublina are going to do nothing but play kissy face all day sans the challenges, I can deal with it, but when they do it _here_? Even my patience has a limit, and they've crossed it. Operation down with the lovers is a go. I repeat, operation down with the lovers is a go. Ugh, I sound so stupid with my nose plugged like this."

End Confessional

* * *

*BEEEEP*

"Hello Contestants!" Chris chimed over the loudspeakers. "I'm aware that some of you might be having a more eventful day than others. Let's change that! It's time for a challenge! Meet me by the docks in 10, and unless you're both DJ-level strong and a really good balancer, you be sure to wear your swimsuits! McLean out!"

* * *

 _Location: Nui Kaua Docks_

 _Contestant(s): All Remaining_

"Welcome!" Chris gestured his arms towards the large floating platform in the middle of the water as well as the three racks of dueling sticks in the team colors of white, blue, and green. "Take a good look, final fifteen, at a challenge I like to call 'Tri-Attack'!"

Chris moved everyone forward as he continued to explain.

"A few of you might remember the dueling stick challenge from Pahkitew Island."

"That season _sucked_." Artemis looked at her nails and rolled her eyes.

"You suck!" Chris whined back. Chef gave him a look.

"She's _starting them_!" Chris complained, before clearing his throat. "Ahem, regardless of any season's particular ratings, this challenge is based off of that one. One contestant from each team will take to the platform and use the dueling sticks to knock the other two contestants off the platform and into the water. The last remaining contestant wins 3 points for their team. If 10 minutes pass and there is still more than one contestant on the platform, then the players stalemate, and each only earn 1 point for their team. The team with the highest total once everyone has gone is the lucky winner of the challenge, while the team with the lowest score will be sent to the Po'ino Bonfire Elimination Ceremony, whereupon one of the fifteen of you will become the newest loser to walk the Coals of Shame."

* * *

Confessional: Rudo: The Violent Quakes

"Yes! A physical challenge! I feel like I've got enough energy to take on freaking Isaac and Victor at once!"

End Confessional

* * *

 _Challenge: Tri Attack_

 _Challenge Rules: 1 contestant from each team will take their place on a platform floating in the lake. Using colored dueling sticks, the contestants will then attempt to knock each other into the water. The last contestant standing on the platform wins the round and scores 3 points for their team. If more than one contestant is on the platform after 10 minutes have passed, all remaining contestants stalemate and each win 1 point for their team. The team with the highest total score at the end of all five rounds will be crowned the winner of the challenge, while the team with the lowest score will be sent to the Po'ino Bonfire Elimination Ceremony. If after the five rounds have concluded, there is a tie between teams, all tied teams will compete in another five rounds to decide the winner. If no winner can be decided, a single contestant from each of the tied team will be elected to partake in one final match without a time limit._

 _Round 1:_

 _Twilight_ _Vs_ _Melody_ _Vs_ _Artemis_

 _Round 2:_

 _Oswald_ _Vs_ _Damon_ _Vs_ _Conlan_

 _Round 3:_

 _Peter_ _Vs_ _Hubert_ _Vs_ _Rudo_

 _Round 4:_

 _Nublina_ _Vs_ _Helen_ _Vs_ _Kaede_

 _Round 5:_

 _Liu-Ten_ _Vs_ _Carys_ _Vs_ _Zastin_

* * *

 _Round 1, Begin_

"And, start!" Chris exclaimed as Twilight, Melody, and Artemis all took their places.

"Yahhh!" Melody wasted no time in charging Twilight with her dueling stick.

Twilight barely had enough time to brings hers up to deflect it.

"Yah! Yah! Hyaaah!" Melody kept up the offense on Twilight, who was already being brought incredibly close to the edge of the platform.

She took a deep breath before exhaling with a mighty swing. "Get off me!" She announced as she hit Melody in the stomach, knocking her back across the platform.

Twilight then took a peek over at Artemis, and began to charge her instead.

Artemis gulped, seeing the girl who was no doubt much stronger than her approach, and flinched as she braced for the dueling stick's impact, but Melody leapt towards Twilight once again, knocking her away from Artemis.

"Oh no, you're not getting away from me that easily!" Melody growled. "Not until you pay your dues for trying to just vote me off like that!"

* * *

Confessional: Twilight: The Screaming Winds

"Dammit! The second Fedora told me that Melody was still in this game, I knew. I _knew_ she'd be gunning for us. This is all Oswald's fault. For whatever reason he thought one of our better athletes was a bigger threat to our success than the lovebirds who have done practically nothing since the teams were shuffled."

End Confessional

* * *

"Damn, why are you so much stronger than you look?" Twilight asked as Melody once again pushed her towards the edge of the platform.

"I think you might just be a bit out of shape." Melody remarked. "But either way, I'm still knocking you off this platform!"

She swung her dueling stick and sent Twilight flying into the lake.

Twilight surfaced and began treading water.

She grumbled before she noticed something towards the bottom of the lake beginning to move.

Chef zoomed up to Twilight in a speedboat and took off with her just as the giant octopus tentacle reached up to grab Twilight.

"Octo's been a bit hungry lately." Chris winked into the camera.

"And now, I'm coming for you!" Melody turned to Artemis and she rushed forward.

"Eyaaahh!" Artemis closed her eyes and shoved her dueling stick upwards.

She caught Melody off guard with her frantic action and hit her square in the chin.

Melody began spinning around in a daze caused by the impact, before she fell off the platform.

"I don't know how!" Chris exclaimed. "But Artemis wins the round for the Violent Quakes!"

* * *

 _Round 2, Begin_

"And...start!" Chris blew an air horn as Oswald, Damon, and Conlan all took their places on the platform.

"Damon…" Oswald spoke out. "I have a proposition for you. What do you say we focus or energy on the Violent Quake among us and _then_ fight amongst ourselves. I see no reason to allow another three points to go their way."

* * *

Confessional: Oswald: The Screaming Winds

"Normally, I would not be making such deals, but until I can think up the specifics of what to do should my team lose, I'd prefer it if we don't, and the best way to do that is to make sure the Violent Quakes don't get any more points."

End Confessional

* * *

"I suppose that seems like a good idea." Damon said as he poked the cushioned edges of the dueling sticks to make sure they wouldn't hurt Conlan if he was hit by them.

"Then charge!" Oswald announced.

He and Damon both rushed towards Conlan with their dueling sticks.

"It's not a bo stick…" Conlan said as he looked at the dueling stick. "But maybe the same concept still applies."

He charged forwards towards his two attackers.

The three sticks clashed as Conlan was able to maneuver a block for both Oswald's low attack, and Damon's high one.

"Hngh…" Conlan exerted force on his dueling stick. "Man pushing two people at once is tough."

"You should be grateful." Oswald smiled. "We've decided to let you lose early on so you don't get a false sense of hope."

* * *

Confessional: Conlan: The Violent Quakes

"I will _not_ be grateful for that. I will _never_ be grateful for that."

End Confessional

* * *

Eventually, the might of two proved to be greater than the might of one, and Oswald and Damon were able to push Conlan off of the platform.

"Now your turn." Oswald smacked Damon with his dueling stick.

Damon staggered towards the edge of the platform, but caught his balance.

"Rude!" He said as he turned around. "I thought we were going to go back to our starting positions and start from there!"

"Don't be silly." Oswald said. "This is a challenge, and I want to win it." He turned to Melody who was sitting on the Killer Waves' mat. "For you, my sweet Melody."

"I'd rather you _lost_ it for me, my sweet Oswald." Melody responded in an angrily sarcastic tone.

"Well then." Oswald dropped his stick on the platform and spread his arms out open. "Damon…"

"I...I can't knock you off now!" Damon complained. "Your defenseless! My moral code won't allow it!"

* * *

Confessional: Carys: The Killer Waves

"Dammit, Damon...How you managed to get this far with your particular moral code is beyond me."

End Confessional

* * *

"If neither Oswald nor Damon is willing to fight." Chris said. "Then they automatically stalemate. Let's move on to round 3!"

* * *

 _Round 3, Begin_

"Don't go easy on me just because I'm a girl!" Rudo said as Chris blew the air horn to start the challenge between her, Peter, and Hubert. "I'm going to give this challenge my all!"

"Dem's some big words, Pigtails." Peter responded. "But don' expect me ta' go easy on ya' just cuz your a girl neither. I'm the winner o' dis here round."

"Let's put your money where your mouth is then!" Rudo charged at Peter.

He brought his dueling stick up to block but was immediately knocked into the water by Rudo.

"Ha!" She laughed down at him. "That's what your team gets for ganging up on us Quakes last round!"

She turned to Hubert, who was gripping his dueling stick as firmly as his hands could grip, which was not terribly firm.

* * *

Confessional: Helen: The Killer Waves

"Rudo VS Hubert? There goes this round…"

End Confessional

* * *

"Yaaah!" Rudo lunged towards Hubert, ready to knock him into the water.

Hubert swung his dueling stick towards Rudo, and managed to hit her, but the force he took from her blow was more than enough to send him into the water as well.

"And Rudo with a nearly flawless victory for the Quakes." Chris announced. "At the end of the third round, and with two rounds to go, it's 1 to 1 to 6! It would take a miracle for either team to take first place away from the Quakes now!"

* * *

 _Round 4, Begin_

* * *

Confessional: Kaede: The Violent Quakes

"So, round 4 was me, and I had to fight Nublina, which seemed fair given our physical strength, but then there was Helen too, and there's no way I can _hit_ Helen, let alone beat her…"

End Confessional

* * *

"Um…" Chris said as 5 minutes passed after the air horn was sounded. "No one's attacking!"

"I'm too scared!" Kaede replied.

"I'm not going to start until Kaede is comfortable." Helen replied.

"And I would never attack someone who didn't attack me first!" Nublina replied.

* * *

Confessional: Liu-Ten: The Screaming Winds

"Ahhh...That's what I love about her. She's so kind and supportive and pretty and-"

End Confessional

* * *

"Well, if none of you are going to fight…" Chris said through gritted teeth, "I suppose you all stalemate. The Winds and the Waves now have 2 points each, and the Violent Quakes are up to 7."

Zastin tried to hold his laughter in from the Violent Quakes' mat.

* * *

Confessional: Zastin: The Violent Quakes

"Okay, that was hilarious! She might not realize it, but Kaede's problem just won us this challenge. There's only one round left, and even if either of the other teams scores 3 points, they'll only be brought up to 5. Had someone actually won the round that just happened, one of those teams might have had 4 points, and they'd then have been able to win again to bring them up to the 7 we're at now, and we'd still only be at 6. In a way, that single stalemate pity point once again gave our team the win! I just think its hilarious. I mean, they aren't dumb or anything but there's no way the rest of my team understands that."

End Confessional

* * *

 _Round 5, Begin_

"Alright." Chris said as Liu-Ten, Carys, and Zastin all took to the platform. "Zastin doesn't really need to be here, but then it wouldn't be 'Tri-Attack' would it? Players on your marks, get set, fight!" Chris blew the air horn.

"Good luck, Liu-baby!" Nublina called.

"Of course!" Liu-Ten called back as a splash was heard in the background.

"And Carys has knocked of Zastin as quick as a lightning strike!" Chris exclaimed. "We're down to the battle for 2nd place!"

"Liu-Ten!" Twilight yelled. "Turn the fuck around! You've got the fricken she-wolf after you!"

"Baby, behind you!" Nublina called.

Liu-Ten turned around and noticed Carys approaching with a fierce look of determination in her eyes.

* * *

Confessional: Carys: The Killer Waves

"1. I do not want to go to elimination for the third time in a row, 2. I want at least _one_ of our team to be able to score 3 points, and 3…" She gets an almost childlike grin on her face. "I _really_ want to see the look on the Winds' faces when they realize they actually _saved_ Melody from elimination this episode by sending her to the team that beat them."

End Confessional

* * *

Carys was able to knock Liu-Ten into the water with a single blow.

"Carys with the clutch victory for the Waves!" Chris called out. "Final score is 2 to 5 to 7! Quakes win, Winds lose!"

A bunch of interns brought out the Wheel of Reward. "As the latest member of the team to earn a point...Kaede." Chris motioned to Kaede. "You get to spin the Wheel of Reward!"

* * *

Confessional: Artemis: The Violent Quakes

"She didn't even do anything this challenge! It should be _me_ spinning." She looks at the camera. "What?"

End Confessional

* * *

Kaede spun the wheel and watched the choices go by until finally, the wheel landed on the snorkeling gear.

"Oh." Twilight sighed. "Well, we weren't using that anyways, so I guess its okay."

* * *

Confessional: Twilight: The Screaming Winds

"What isn't okay is that I have three fuckin' problems still on this team! Liu-Ten, Nublina, and Oswald, each equally at fault for both my steady loss of fucking sanity since the shuffle, and for losing the goddamn challenge! Ugh! Why must I have so many good choices for who to vote off?"

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: Po'ino Bonfire Elimination Ceremony_

 _Contestant(s): Oswald, Peter, Twilight, Liu-Ten, Nublina_

"Are you...really sure?" Nublina asked in a hushed whisper to Oswald, who nodded.

"I'm incredibly sure." Oswald nodded back. "You think about it."

"Screaming Winds. Nice to see some faces here. I've missed you." Chris grinned with a devilish smile as he walked in front of the bonfire.

"Needless to say, your team clearly hasn't been getting along the best, but I suppose that was the point of the shuffle in the first place. Ooh! How do you feel knowing that the player you thought you were eliminating this morning is actually the only one of you that is safe tonight? Oswald?"

"I feel like I should have seen that coming." Oswald answered. "But I also feel like I am not alone in sharing the blame for that. I simply made a call as team leader."

"And now we're here." Twilight scoffed at him. "Some leader you turned out to be."

"If I recall correctly, it was _you_ that made me the leader." Oswald adopted a smug grin on his face.

"And then there's the lovebirds." Twilight ignored Oswald and moved on to Liu-Ten and Nublina. "I'm already not keen on romance, especially publicly shown affection on your guys' scale, but man, I think you might have ruined it for me forever. If finding love turns me into some mindless idiot, I guess I'm staying single for life. At least then i might be able to win a few challenges."

Liu-Ten and Nublina did not talk back. They just shrank in their seats.

"Peter, I think you might be the only one truly safe tonight." Chris grinned at Peter.

"Don' jinx me like dat, dude!" Peter widened his eyes in shock.

"Well, in that case…" Chris looked at the five Screaming Winds. "I suppose we should vote. Peter, your up first!"

Peter got up to vote. "I gave ya' a chance, and ya' blew it. I ain't gonna give you another. See ya."

After Peter returned, Twilight was sent up.

"Tsk tsk tsk tsk tsk." She shook her head into the camera. "You're _done_."

After her, Liu-Ten was sent up.

"Sorry about this...but...well, yeah…"

After Liu-Ten, Nublina.

"I'm doing this because I have to. I'm doing this because I have to. I'm doing this because I have to. I'm sorry baby."

And finally, Oswald.

"Hey, audience." Oswald looked into the camera. "You're going to love this."

Oswald came back and sat down.

"I'll go tally the votes." Chris said as he left.

A few minutes passed by before he came back, with 4 tikis on a platter.

"Well, this is a very sad day...or night, whatever." Chris said. "I never thought one of this season's contestants would do such a thing, but...looking over the footage, a contestant Total Drama Zero Sum has voted themselves off.

Chris handed out the four tikis quickly.

"Peter, Twilight, Liu-Ten, Oswald." He tossed each of them their tikis. "Nublina has, for whatever reason, given up her place on the team so that you might be able to continue. As everyone knows, if a contestant votes for themselves, they immediately become the eliminated contestant."

"What?" Liu-Ten stood up. "No! Nublina you didn't-!"

"I'm sorry!" She said as a tear rolled down her face. "But they were going to get rid of you for losing the last challenge and being distracted! But I know you, and that isn't fair at all! I, I know it'll be a little more lonely but, I wanted to save you!"

"Nublina…" Liu-Ten walked up to her as she stood by the Coals of Shame.

Nublina smiled. "I love you." She said before she gave him one last kiss on the lips and began to elegantly walk across the Coals of Shame.

"No…" Liu-Ten stammered before falling to his knees.

"No…"

* * *

Confessional: Oswald: The Screaming Winds

"Nublina, I'm about to tell you something that I know you won't want to hear, but Peter Twilight, and myself, we all want to vote off Liu-Ten for his challenge performance. I highly suggest you join us in doing so if you don't want to be on the outs of the team after elimination. No, I don't think either of them are willing to change their minds. I doubt you'd even be able to convince me. The only way you'd be able to save him would be to eliminate yourself, but none of us want to see that happen. You're way too nice and polite. We like having you around. Your departure would make us all very sad." Oswald pauses before looking at the camera with a grin. "And that was essentially my lines in the conversation I had with Nublina on the way over here." he puts a finger to his mouth. "Shh. Don't tell the others."

End Confessional

* * *

"And with that…" Chris said next to a moping Liu-Ten "We're down to our final 14 contestants! Will Oswald or Melody _ever_ get rid of the other one? Will Rudo and Conlan finally get the ball rolling on their relationship? How will Melody fair with her new teammates? Will the Violent Quakes ever do something even _remotely_ interesting for this show? Find out the answer to probably none of these questions next time, on

Total!

Drama!  
Zero Sum!"

* * *

*Nublina's Final Confessional:

"I sort of knew my days were numbered going into this game, but I never thought I'd go far as to sacrifice myself to save another contestant. Liu-Ten, I'm rooting for you! Let's be sure to look each other up after the show!" She blows a kiss. "I love you! And good luck!"

End Confessional*

* * *

 _The Votes(for those who are curious)_

 _Peter voted for…Oswald_

 _Twilight voted for…Oswald_

 _Liu-Ten voted for…Oswald_

 _Nublina voted for…Nublina(Self-Vote Overrides All Other Votes)_

 _Oswald voted for...Liu-Ten_


	13. Ep 11: A Little Riddle For Two

_Chris's Recap_

"Last time, on Total Drama Zero Sum…

"We decided to shake things up for everyone with a special event I like to call Team Charity! We went to the only team to remain with six members, the Screaming Winds, and had them vote off a contestant on the spot! Smelling opportunity, Oswald convinced the majority of his team to vote off Melody, but only later did they realize that rather than eliminate her, they had _actually_ sent her to the team with the least amount of remaining players, The Killer Waves, making everyone Oswald convinced to vote Melody off incredibly mad at him, haha, you really messed up there, bro! Melody did not find herself to be in a much better position on the waves as literally _none_ of them gave her any sort of warm welcome, though they _did_ all seem to have different ideas for how to make use of her. The Quakes did some stuff, and Rudo planned a hike up the volcano with Conlan while Zastin learned of Melody's transfer from Kaede. The challenge was a game called 'Tri Attack' in which a contestant from each team would try to knock the other two contestants off of a platform in the middle of the lake using colored dueling sticks. Melody showed her honesty to her new team by focusing _only_ on Twilight for the first half of her round, though the shrew known as Artemis managed to best her through sheer dumb luck. Once again, the Violent Quakes emerged as the challenge's victorious team, and thanks to both a final round effort by Carys, and by Liu-Ten being distracted in chatting with Nublina, The Screaming Winds were sent to the Po'ino Bonfire for elimination, ironically making Melody, the one they had tried to eliminate earlier, the only one of them to be completely safe for the week! Talk about a backfire! During the elimination, it was revealed that Nublina had voted herself off of the island in an effort to save Liu-Ten from the elimination Oswald had told her about, and she became the latest victim of the Coals of Shame. Little did she know that had she not voted herself off the show, Oswald would have been the one to go home! Dang dude, and I thought Melody was conniving! 14 Contestants Remain, but by the end of _this_ challenge, we'll be down to 12! That's right, I said 12! The remaining contestants are about to once again have their island rocked! Who can find their way to the final 12, and who won't find anything but the Coals of Shame? Find out right now! On Total! Drama! Zero Sum!"

* * *

 _*Total Drama Theme Song Plays*_

As the song starts, various camera come out of all the flora and fauna around the island.

 _ **Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine, you guys are on my mind**_

The camera zooms around all of the island before moving up and over Mt. Immolate, the volcano, before diving into the water.

 _ **You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer is plain to see,**_

Carys is swimming after a school of piranha with a spear, but immediately stops short and begins to swim the other way as the piranha all die and begin to float towards the surface. Camera pans to reveal Alcott in the water, a visible stink around him. The piranha surface along with the smell to where Conlan and Rudo are rowing in the canoe.

 _ **I want to be famous**_

As Conlan and Rudo plug their noses and let go of the oars, a large octopus tentacle tosses the boat skyward, sending the two of them flying into the forest, where they land near Damon, who looks upset as a bunch of animals run away, he turns to Katelyn who is watching and gives a shrug. Katelyn turns away and makes a 'blech' motion. Meanwhile, the now capsized canoe floats by in a river. As the camera follows the capsized canoe, Artemis and Isaac are walking by. Isaac goes to set the canoe right again, but Artemis slaps his hand before he can walk away. Isaac turns to smile at Artemis, but she twists her head away, smacking him with her ponytail.

 _ **I want to live close to the sun**_

Eliana is tending to a nearby fire while Donovan jogs by. He waves to her, but she doesn't respond. Once he is just out of sight, she waves back at him without looking.

 _ **So pack your bags, 'cause I've already won**_

As Donovan jogs by Perci, who is gathering plants, he waves. As she waves back, he trips and stumbles down the mountain. Perci holds on to her sun hat with one hand and pulls the other up to her mouth in a concerned gasp.

 _ **Everything to prove, nothing in my way, I'll get there one day.**_

Donovan tumbles into the confessional booth, which opens up and Freya falls out, incredibly upset as her clothes are stained with the nail polish she was applying inside. Davon can be seen nearby as he takes a mirror that Freya dropped to preen himself and admire his reflection as the camera pans to the beach, where Liu-Ten and Nublina are sitting at a table near Chef, who has a tray of food with him.

' _ **Cause I want to be famous**_

Chef puts down plates of food on a table with force, interrupting Liu-Ten and Nublina who are talking excitedly with each other. Meanwhile, Victor is crouched under the table, following a clue and looking for an immunity tiki.

 _ **Na na nananana nanananana na nanananana**_

Victor is about to leave when he sees a panther rush by, and cowers under the table instead. The camera follows the panther is it bounds around the island.

 _ **I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous**_

The camera pans back to reveal that the panther is actually being chased off by both Helen and Twilight, who upon becoming exhausted off each other a handshake and a fist bump respectfully, creating an awkward situation where neither one of them is willing to change their mannerism, so they stop, stand around, and haphazardly kick some sand up which is then blown away by the wind.

 _ **I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous**_

The camera follows the sand to where Oswald and Melody are playing against each other in a game of checkers, and Melody has narrowed Oswald down to a single piece. Hubert then walks up, takes a look at the board, and takes Oswald's turn for him, winning the game, leaving Melody in an angry shock. She flips the board up and storms off. Oswald laughs heartily while the board falls from Hubert's face and he calmly adjusts his glasses.

As the rest of the cast is crowded around the Po'ino Bonfire, whistling the rest of the tune, Peter tips his hat up as he leans in toward Kaede, who blushes and smiles as she shies away, only to bump into Zastin, who drops a twenty sided die into the bonfire and the camera follows its flare upwards to the sky, where the title of the show 'Total Drama Zero Sum' appears on the screen, backdropped by the starry night sky.

* * *

 _Location: Mt. Immolate_

 _Contestant(s): All Remaining_

"The hell is this shit?" Twilight asked as she woke up and saw everyone had been gathered atop Mt. Immolate.

She then looked at her left wrist, and noticed it was shackled to Liu-Ten's right wrist.

"Were we drugged or something?"

"Of course not!" Chris smiled as he and Chef drove up on their ATV. "You were put to sleep with gas! But that's not important, what _is_ important is welcome to the final 14!"

"The merge already?" Hubert asked with a yawn. He stretched out his arms.

"Hey!" Artemis, who was shackled to Hubert similarly to Twilight and Liu-Ten's situation. "Don't move like that!" She brought her arm down forcefully, knocking Hubert on his side.

"Care to explain why I'm shackled to this one?" Hubert asked

"In due time, Hubert." Chris answered. "For now, let's wait for everyone to wake up. Also, this is _not_ the merge."

"Oh…" Hubert seemed confused.

* * *

Confessional: Chris

"Yeah, no it's not a merge today. In fact, if anything, It's the exact opposite!"

End Confessional

* * *

"*Yawwwn*" Melody stretched as she woke up and put her hand on Conlan's cheek to help herself sit upright.

"Gyaayyah!" Conlan jutted upwards as well. "The heck was that?"

The two then noticed that they were chained to each other like other pairs.

Conlan looked at Melody. "Why did you do this?"

"I didn't do this, loser." Melody pointed at Chris. "He obviously did this."

"Actually," Chris chimed in as he pointed. "Chef was the one who cuffed you pairs together."

After everyone else woke up, and saw that they were chained to someone else, Chris finally began to explain things.

"Welcome, Final Fourteen!" He smiled. "Today we are holding a _very_ special challenge that encompasses not only this island, but also Kokoke! You guys miss that place right?"

"Not...really…" Rudo scratched her head, moving Damon's arm back as well as she did so. Damon didn't seem pleased with the action but he made no effort to fight it.

"That was the last place...where Katelyn…"

"Really?" Helen turned as Peter, who was chained to her, began to laugh. "I thought you'd have figured out by now that that shallow girl only liked your muscles."

"How is he still here?" Melody whispered to Conlan, who shrugged. "How should I know?"

"Ahem!" Chris got everyone's attention. "The host is explaining the challenge, people! It's a pretty big one today too!"

The contestants all remained silent.

"Let me start from the beginning." Chris sighed before regaining himself. "Welcome, Final Fourteen! Today we are holding a _very_ special challenge that encompasses not only this island, but also Kokoke, I know how much you guys missed that place!"

Most of the contestants rolled their eyes. Kaede and Damon continued to listen intently, and Liu-Ten was moping.

"First!" Chris continued. "You can kiss your old teams goodbye! For this challenge, we're going from 3 teams...to 7! Oswald and Carys, Liu-Ten and Twilight, Peter and Helen, Zastin and Kaede, Hubert and Artemis, Damon and Rudo, and Conlan and Melody! These are your teams of 2 for this challenge only!"

* * *

Confessional: Oswald and Carys: Oswald and Carys

"A team of two, with me and Carys? Man, I can already taste the joyful victory of knowing that I'm moving on to the final 12." Oswald gives a grin.

"Don't get cocky." Carys stares as Oswald. "The second you believe yourself to be truly untouchable is the second you lose this game."

"Such a serious tone doesn't befit such a beautiful woman." Oswald turned to face Carys and puts his hand on her shoulder.

"If you continue to touch me," Carys points at the camera as she looks back at Oswald. "That camera will become evidence against me when I'm charged for assault and battery against you."

Oswald slowly lifts his hand up. "Woah, testy one, noted."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Conlan and Melody: Conlan and Melody

"Teams of two and I'm stuck with this kid?" Melody points to Conlan. "Whatever. We'll win this challenge, even if I have to do all the real work."

"You know," Conlan said. "I'm right here and I can hear you. Also, I don't know where you've been, but I'm anything but useless. In fact, I bet I'm better at this challenge than you are!"

"Oh, you're _on_!" Melody retorted

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Liu-Ten and Twilight: Liu-Ten and Twilight

Liu-Ten is just pouting while Twilight looks at him.

"Are you going to say anything to the confession camera or did you just come in here to mope?"

"Mope." Liu-Ten mumbled.

Twilight rolled her eyes, and turned towards the camera.

"He's been like this since Nublina voted herself off. I don't know why. If I were him I'd be angry at Oswald. That little snake is the one who convinced her that everyone was voting Liu-Ten off. If she hadn't listened to him, that idiot would be gone right now, but defeating Carys in any sort of race or athletic challenge is gonna be hard. Hopefully it's some sort of quiz show thing again."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Peter and Helen: Peter and Helen

"So, Preppy and I are handcuffed together." Peter says into the camera as he shows off the handcuffs. "And da thing I find most surprisin' 'bout dat is dat Preppy hasn't complained once since it happened. Guess she's more chill dan I thought."

"It's simple." Helen explained to the camera. "Peter is a contestant I am familiar with. I could have been paired with, say, Artemis, or Zastin, or Rudo, or Oswald, and I'd be having a much harder time since I don't know them nearly as well as a former teammate. Peter of course wouldn't be my first choice for being handcuffed to someone, but he's definitely towards the top of the list."

"Well, who was your first choice den?" Peter asked. "It's gotta be a boy too. We've been paired boys with girls, and dere's no way dat's a coincidence. Maybe we can offer to switch partners, since Preppy isn't completely satisfied."

"Um…" Helen thought about it without arguing against Peter's remark. "Hubert."

"Well, he's got Artemis, so screw my offer. I ain't puttin' up wit dat!"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Hubert and Artemis: Hubert and Artemis

"Alright, glasses." Artemis said as she almost forcefully brought Hubert into the confessional. "Here's how this is going to work! First-"

"Your parents aren't here." Hubert pushed his glasses in. "You can drop the Ice Queen attitude. Growing up with such authoritarian guardians must have been tough for you. It was definitely tough for your older sister, that's why she ran away, and now you continue to wear her feminine hand-me-downs even though you're more of a tomboy at heart. Your parents knew this too, so they made you take up figure skating. You'd get your athletics in and still manage to look graceful doing it, but you don't like it. You resent girls like Twilight and Melody who are either full tomboy or can find a mix that works for them when you feel out of place, and while you like that Isaac treated you as an equal, your attraction to him is nerfed because he often mistakes you for the more feminine persona you believe you must maintain. I now repeat, your parents aren't here. You and I both know they aren't even watching the show. Try to be yourself. It'll be a lot easier for our team to succeed in the challenge if we can be completely honest with each other."

Artemis blinks for a bit, before countering with her own analysis of Hubert.

"Yeah? Well you follow Carys around like a little puppy." She crossed her arms. "Now don't say of that again, ever!"  
End Confessional

* * *

"Your challenge," Chris continued "consists of you and your teammate following various riddles across seven different pathways to both obtain checkpoint tikis and reach the finish line, the location of the now stationary campsite where _all_ the camp luxuries are, because for the rest of the game, there is no more Wheel of Reward. The camp itself will be the prize you fight for alongside immunity!"

"So...we just solve a bunch of riddles and find our way to the new camp location?" Hubert asked for clarification.

"Close!" Chris answered. "You solve riddles, and obtain checkpoint tikis, and _then_ find your way to the new camp location. When you get there, Chef and I will count the tikis you have. If it's any number lower than 3, you skipped one of your group's riddles, or at the very least, forgot to grab the checkpoint tiki, and trust me, you do _not_ want to be the pair that finishes last today, since the last placing pair will become today's eliminated contestants! No vote-off required, just a shameful elimination that everyone else gets to watch, so be sure to grab those checkpoint tikis! It'll take a long time so your challenge starts…Chris blew his air horn. "Now!"

* * *

Confessional: Chris

Chris has his air horn and he is showing it off like it's a trophy. "Man, I love this thing!"

End Confessional

* * *

 _Challenge: Three-Armed Riddle Race_

 _Rules: Contestants will be put into pairs of one boy and one girl. Each pair will then follow a randomly determined riddle to their first checkpoint tiki, where another riddle will bring them to the next one, and so on until they reach their third checkpoint tiki, where they will receive the directions to the location of the now single camp. The last pair to arrive will be eliminated._

 _Pairs:_

 _Oswald and Carys (Riddle 1: When you need me, you throw me away, but when you're done with me, you bring me back. What Am I?)_

 _Liu-Ten and Twilight (Riddle 1: What has a head but never weeps, has a bed but never sleeps, can run but never walks, and has a bank but no money?)_

 _Zastin and Kaede (Riddle 1: The sharp slim blades that cut the wind, what are they?)_

 _Hubert and Artemis (Riddle 1: There are four siblings in this world, the first runs and never wearies, the second eats and is never full, the third drinks and is always thirsty, and the fourth sings a song forever.)_

 _Peter and Helen (Riddle 1: Many have heard me, no one has seen me. I won't speak back unless I'm spoken to. What Am I?)_

 _Damon and Rudo (Riddle 1: Walk on the living, they don't even mumble, but walk on the dead, they mutter and grumble, what are they?)_

 _Conlan and Melody (Riddle 1: In we go, out we go, all around and in a row. Always, always steady flow. When we'll stop you'll never know. In we go, out we go.)_

* * *

 _Location: Nui Kaua Beach_

 _Contestant(s): Carys, Helen, Oswald, Peter_

"When you need me, you throw me away, but when you're done with me, you bring me back, what am I?" Carys read the riddle to Oswald once again as they headed towards a line of canoes.

"And you're sure the answer is what you think it is?"

"Anchor, yes." Oswald nodded. "Please help me flip this canoe over."

Carys nodded and the canoe was flipped.

"Man…" Oswald looked at the shape of the boat and then at his and Carys' connected arms. "Rowing this thing might be a bit of a pain."

"Wait! Wait!" Helen called as she ran towards the pair, Peter struggling to keep up with her. "Let's row over there together!"

"Excuse me?" Oswald turned his head as Carys widened her eyes in shock. "I could have sworn you just asked to row over to Kokoke Island with us."

"Yeah." Helen nodded. "Peter says the answer to our riddle is an echo, and the only cave I'm aware of is the one Hubert said he saw while looking for you on Kokoke." She said to Carys. "And since we're all chained like this, it would be easier if we sat in separate boats but rowed them like a single vehicle."

"Okay, I get what you're saying." Oswald nodded. "And as long as you aren't getting in our way of finding the checkpoint tikis, I see no problems with this arrangement. Carys?"

"Sure, I guess." Carys said, a little lost in thought.

The two groups then began to row their way over to Kokoke Island

* * *

 _Location: Nahele Forest_

 _Contestant(s): Damon, Rudo_

"Walk on the living they don't even mumble, walk on the dead they mutter and grumble." Damon repeated. "I'm telling you it's _leaves_! When they fall off trees they get all crunchy and make noise if you step on them."

"Yeah?" Rudo asked. "Well where in this _tropical_ island are we going to find-?" She stopped.

"Wait a minute…"

She turned to look around, getting a feel for where in the forest the two of them were.

"Damon, this way!" She yanked on the chain connecting their arms as she rushed forwards.

"Whoa, Rudo! Be careful!" Damon called as he struggled to regain his balance. Don't accidentally step on any of the bugs!"

"Really? We're in a race to avoid elimination and you're worried about _bugs_?"

Damon shrugged.

Rudo yanked Damon forward again. "I will drag you if I have to, Damon. Come on. I know where we can find some dead leaves."

The two continued running until Rudo found the maple tree where the tiki clue had led her back towards the earlier days of the game.

"Look around here…" Rudo said as she began to sift through the piles of dead leaves on the ground.

"I don't want to disturb nature…" Damon clearly had some reservations about touching anything.

"You know, with a personality like yours, I'm surprised your team didn't lose more often." Rudo said as she felt her hands grab some sort of package.

She picked it up out of the leaves.

"Yes!" She said as she opened it up to reveal a checkpoint tiki along with another riddle. "Riddle number 2! Time to go get our second checkpoint tiki!"

She took the riddle and began to read it. "I cost no money to use, or conscious effort to take part of, and as far as you can see, there is nothing to me, but without me, you are dead."

She paused.

"Dafuq?"

"Can I see?" Damon asked as he held out his free hand.

"I just read it to you, what's there to see?" Rudo asked as she handed him the note anyways.

Damon began to mumble the riddle again.

"Oh!" He perked up. "Let's check out the Screaming Winds campsite!"

Rudo cocked her head. "Why?"

"Because I'm pretty sure the answer is 'Air', and there's really no physical place anywhere on this island or Kokoke that has much to do with air, but there is a campsite where a team themed after air was living."

"Well…" Rudo sighed. "I guess it's worth a shot. Lead the way. I've never been there, so I wouldn't know."

"This way!" Damon pointed as he began to move forwards. Rudo followed him and walked into his back as he stopped suddenly.

"What is it now?" She asked. Damon pointed to a caterpillar moving slowly across the trail.

"We need to wait for the little guy to cross." Damon said in a hushed tone.

"We can walk over him!" Rudo exclaimed.

"Shhh!" Damon shushed her. "Don't scare him!"

* * *

 _Location: Nui Kaua Fields_

 _Contestant(s): Zastin, Kaede_

"And here we are." Zastin said as he picked up the package in the middle of the field. "Looks like the answer to our riddle was grass after all. Kaede, would you mind holding onto the checkpoint tiki while I read our next riddle?"

"Right!" Kaede took the tiki with shaking hands.

Zastin took out the riddle and began to read it.

"Walks in the wind, runs in the rain, makes dry oceans in the sun. Counts time, stops clocks, swallows kingdoms, gnaws rocks."

"Um..Um,,um...um…" Kaede looked around frantically. "Um...um...um…"

"Kaede, relax, I know the answer."

"Oh! okay...Um...okay…What is it?"

"I'm pretty sure it's sand but-"

"But the _whole beach_ is made of sand!" Kaede beat Zastin to the bad news. "How are we going to find the checkpoint tiki now? We can't even split up to cover the entire beach more quickly. We're _totally_ going to be in last place now..."

"I'm not too sure about that." Zastin said as he rolled up the riddle and put it in his pocket. "I think we might _actually_ have an easier time finding the tiki than you think, Kaede. It might not even be buried. All we need to do is start at one end of the beach, and comb our way to the other end."

"That will take _hours_!" Kaede exclaimed.

"Chris said the challenge would last all day." Zastin shrugged. "And the more time we waste here dreading it, the less time we have to actually comb the beach, so we should get moving if we don't want to be eliminated."

"R-right…" Kaede meekly followed Zastin down towards the beach.

* * *

 _Location: Muliwai River_

 _Contestant(s): Liu-Ten, Twilight_

"Ugh…." Liu-Ten pouted as Twilight continued to drag him along the muddy river bank.

"Dammit, pull yourself together, you big baby!" She snapped. "We need to win this challenge or we both get the boot! If you want to ruin your own game, I won't stop you, but put those plans on hold until _after_ we're safe from today's elimination!"

"What's the point?" Liu-Ten asked. "Nublina's not here, Oswald's been partnered with Carys, there's nothing good about this day for me."

"Well I don't see why you have to make me have the shame shitty experience." Twilight walked up to Liu-Ten. "Don't make me do this, loverboy." She warned him. "Because I _will_ hoist you over my shoulder and carry you like a sack of flour or some other similar doughy bag."

"Whatever." Liu-Ten looked away.

"You're really going to try to emo your way through this?" Twilight asked seriously. "Alright, I warned ya."

With a giant heave she hoisted Liu-Ten over her shoulder.

"Ngh...damn, you're heavier than you look." She said through gritted teeth as she began to walk down the river bank again. "Now look in the water and see if you can't find the tiki we're looking four. Our riddle clearly pointed us to this river, so keep your eyes open."

"Alright…" Liu-Ten replied, unenthusiastically.

* * *

Confessional: Liu-Ten and Twilight: Liu-Ten and Twilight

"Snap out of it!" Twilight says as she slaps Liu-Ten across the face.

He remains in his depressed state.  
"Snap out of it!" Twilight does the exact same thing, yielding the exact same result.

End Confessional

* * *

"Hngh…" Twilight reached the mouth of the river, and noticed that Liu-Ten hadn't said anything.

"Dammit!" She stomped in the sand. "We went the wrong way! Now I've got to carry you all the way back!"

Liu-Ten didn't respond with any words, just a disinterested grunt.

* * *

 _Location: Po'ino Bonfire_

 _Contestant(s): Artemis, Hubert_

"And you're _sure_ it was the four elements?" Artemis asked as she gave no help in searching the area. "You aren't just totally messing up the riddle?"

"I'm sure." Hubert replied. "And this is where the teams were decided. There's no other place our tiki could be." He pulled out a package from the bonfire pit. "See?" He gloated.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Just read it and move on already, my feet are killing me."

Hubert opened the package handed Artemis the checkpoint tiki and read the riddle.

"In the eyes it causes blindness, in the nose just a sneeze; yet some suck this down and act as if pleased."

"Drugs?"

"Smoke." Hubert corrected her. "And the smokiest place that comes to mind besides right here near the bonfire pit is…"

He turned to face Mt. Immolate.

"Uh-uh." Artemis shook her head. "No way. I am _not_ going to walk back up the volcano we _just_ came down from."

"We have to get up there or we'll be eliminated." Hubert replied calmly.

"Then carry me."

"I'm not as strong as you think I am. I can't carry you. You're too heavy."

"I am _not_!" Artemis stomped her foot. "Besides, if you could carry freaking Carys during that first challenge, you can carry me."

"Maybe along a flat path, but up a steep mountain?" Hubert pointed at Mt. Immolate. "It's hard enough on me just to walk there myself!"

"Well, either I'm getting carried or we're getting eliminated." Artemis turned her nose upwards. "I don't care about this dumb show, but I know you do."

Hubert sighed. "If my arms get too tired, you have to put up with walking the rest of the way." He warned as he picked Artemis up and began to walk back up the volcano.

* * *

 _Location: Nui Kaua Docks_

 _Contestant(s): Conlan, Melody,_

Both Conlan and Melody surfaced from the water under the dock, each fighting for possession of the package they had tracked down.

"Give it!" Melody snapped.

"No! I found it first!" Conlan retaliated.

The two continued to pull until Melody eventually ripped it free from Conlan's grasp. "Hah!"

She opened it up and began to read their next riddle.

"I have one eye, see near and far. I hold the moments you treasure and the things that make you weep?"

"Sounds like a camera." Conlan said. "But…" he looked into the camera filming the two of them dramatically.

"This island is full of cameras."

"Yeah, well there's only _one_ camera that comes to mind as a stop on our little tour." Melody said as she began to swim out from under the dock, taking Conlan by surprise. "Come on, let's go!"

"Right- *blurb* behind you!"

* * *

Confessional: Conlan and Melody: Conlan and Melody

"Where is it?" Melody asked as she looked towards the ceiling of the confessional booth while Conlan got up close and looked around the camera.

"I'm not sure…" He said. "Maybe it's behind-"

Postpone Confessional

Resume Confessional

"No, it wasn't behind the camera." Conlan says as the camera comes back on and Melody is attempting to rip apart a piece of the wall.

"Is it in the toilet tank, maybe?" Conlan turned back to ask.

Melody lifted up the toilet tank lid, plugging her nose. "No, it might not be in here unless…" She lifted up the toilet seat lid.

" _Really_?" She asked. "Conlan, get over here and grab that. I'm not getting toilet water all over my hand."

"This is disgusting…" Conlan winced as he reached into the toilet.

"I know, right?" Melody asked as Conlan pulled out their second package.

"No, I meant being chained to you. Being chained to you is disgusting."

Melody snatched the package away from Conlan again.

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: Kokoke Island (North Side)_

 _Contesant(s): Carys, Helen, Oswald, Peter_

"Does everyone have their second riddle?" Oswald asked as everyone filed back into the canoes. "Can we row back now?"

"Yes! Please row us back!" Helen said as she and Peter each took their spaces in the boats.

* * *

Confessional: Carys and Oswald: Carys and Oswald

"I asked if everyone had their second riddle, but Carys and I, we lucked out." Oswald says into the confessional

"All our checkpoint tikis were on Kokoke." Carys explained. "All we have to do now is find our way to wherever camp is and we both move on to the final twelve, and then I can get uncuffed from this buffoon."

"That's a new one." Oswald said.

End Confessional

* * *

"A time when they're green, a time when they're brown, but both of these times cause me to frown." Helen read the riddle that she and Peter needed to follow to get to their second checkpoint tiki. "But just in between, for a very short while, they're perfect and yellow, and cause me to smile."

"Ooh!" Oswald jumped excitedly in his seat. "I know this one! It's a banana!"

"Why did you help them?" Carys asked.

"Hey, we're not going anywhere." Oswald shrugged. "Don't tell me after they made transportation easier for us that you weren't going to give them any bit of help at all."

"Don't try to make me out to be some selfish villain. I'm helping row aren't I? Speaking of which, stop doing those weak paddles! It'll cause us to turn back to the island!"

"I guess I'm just a little tired then…" Oswald said, clearly a little upset for being called out for weak paddling. "Peter, let's switch places. You can row."

"Sure ting." Peter shrugged, as he, Helen, and Carys all gave Oswald a suspicious glare.

* * *

 _Location: SW Campsite_

 _Contestant(s): Damon, Rudo_

"Ugh…" Rudo sighed. "We're finally here. It's already past noon." She turned to Damon. "Did you have to stop for literally _every_ animal we came across?"

"Yes I did." Damon answered. "It would have gone against my moral code to bring any harm to any of them in any way or to disrupt their natural routines."

"Your moral code is going to get us eliminated." Rudo mumbled as Damon picked up a package lying on the ground with a grin.

"There's one here!" He seemed proud of himself.

"At least it's not all bad news today." Rudo sighed. "What is the riddle this time?"

"I am the red tongue of the Earth, that buries cities." Damon read aloud.

"Why are these so nonsensical?" Rudo ruffled her hair frantically. "What, it isn't talking about lava is it?"

Damon gave Rudo a sad look.

Rudo slumped down. "It's talking about lava, isn't it?"

Damon nodded.

"How do you know all these answers so easily?" Rudo asked.

"I mean, I've been on a team with Hubert since day 1. He brings up so many riddles during our team meals that it gets annoying."

"So you _can_ feel negative emotions." Rudo raised an eyebrow.

"Sure, towards things that aren't alive." Damons shrugged. "Riddles are annoying, so I made a point to memorize all the answers I was told to avoid a night of nothing but people guessing answers."

"Well, if it's talking about lava…" Rudo sighed. "Let's look for an entrance into Mt. Immolate at its base or something, or maybe a lava pool or a hot spring is around here somewhere."

Damon nodded in agreement and the two set off again.

* * *

 _Location: Muliwai River_

 _Contestant(s): Damon, Liu-Ten, Rudo, Twilight_

"Twilight!" Damon called out.

"Today just keeps getting better, doesn't it?" Twilight asked sarcastically as she turned around to face Damon. "What do you want, Tardy count? I'm busy with my own problems!" She motioned to Liu-Ten, who was slouched over her shoulder and still moping.

"Have you seen any caverns in the mountain or hot springs or lava pools around here?" Damon asked.

"No." Twilight replied. "And unless you see a package in this damn, river, I need you to-"

"It's right there!" Damon pointed to a package in the center of the river.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Twilight nearly dropped Liu-Ten as she ran into the river to retrieve the package.

"You moron, I told you to say anything if we passed by the package!" She shouted at Liu-Ten.

"Oh?" Liu-Ten clearly wasn't all there. "Sorry…"

"Gahhh!" Twilight balled her hands into fist, and nearly threw a punch but decided against it.

"Are you sure you haven't seen anything to do with lava around here?" Rudo asked as she and Damon began to leave.

"I'm sure!" Twilight snapped back. "Now leave!"

* * *

 _Location: Mt. Immolate Summit_

 _Contestant(s): Artemis, Hubert_

"Whoa, I didn't know you two were like that." Chris laughed as he noticed Hubert carrying Artemis up the mountain, princess style. "Does Isaac know, Artemis?"

"We are _not_ like that!" Artemis jumped down from Hubert's grasp and began to walk towards Chris, though she was stopped by the handcuffs connecting her arm to Hubert's.

"You and Isaac or you and Hubert?" Chris smiled devilishly.

"Me and Isaac! No, I mean, me and Hubert! I mean _both_! They're both wrong!"

"Alright, where's the package?" Hubert asked Chris.

"I'm just here to operate the bungee." Chris shrugged. "You'll have to jump down into that volcano if you want to grab your package. "There's two of them down there by the way. It doesn't really matter which one you grab, but you can only grab one."

"Alright then." Hubert walked forward and got into the harness.

"Hey, wait, what about me?" Artemis asked. "I am _not_ going to jump into a volcano."

"That's okay. Maybe we can throw you in and appease the island gods." Hubert joked.

" _You_ aren't jumping into the volcano either! Not while I'm handcuffed to you." She turned to Chris. "Come on, didn't season 1 have a wimp key for this type of thing?"

"It certainly did." Chris nodded. "But this is not season 1, is it? Now, I suggest you hold on tight, it looks like your partner's about to jump."

"What?!" Artemis turned towards Hubert as he jumped into the volcano. "Eeep!" She gripped onto his shoulders, digging her nails through his clothes.

"Don't squeeze those too hard!" Hubert complained. "I need to move my arms to get our package!"

"That's easy for you to say! You aren't scared that you'll die! You're in that harness!"

* * *

 _Location: Nui Kaua Campsite_

 _Contestant(s): Carys, Conlan, Kaede, Melody, Oswald, Zastin_

"You mean we _aren't_ the first to make it back here?" Oswald asked, surprised.

"Sorry." Chris shrugged as he walked into camp as well.

"Those two beat you by a couple of minutes."

"How? All our tikis were in the same spot!"

"Two of ours were as well." Zastin responded. "We got _sand_ as an answer to two riddles in a row. Essentially, we just spent the whole day at the beach."

"By the way." Chris turned to Carys and Oswald. "Since you're here, allow me to unlock your handcuffs, then you can sit back in this luxurious camp and relax along with the other two. You've all made it to the final 12."

* * *

Confessional: Oswald

"Ahh, finally free of that woman. It's nice to no longer have such an intimidating presence looming over me. And man it was close too. She nearly figured out I was trying to get Helen and Peter stranded on purpose. Now I might still have to deal with both of them moving forwards, and that's _not_ something I need right now. We're getting closer and closer to a merge each day, and I'm running out of places to hide. I'm going to need to play an increasingly social game starting next week, and hopefully I'll be able to come up with excuses good enough to ignore me and my immunity tiki."  
End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Zastin

"Final 12, huh? I'm honestly a little surprised I made it this far. I mean, I'm happy about it, but I really didn't expect my die to be _that_ useful of a tool for me. Going forward, I'm going to have to start asking for votes from the people I play with. Right now, that's Conlan, Rudo, and Liu-Ten. I can also extort votes from Kaede whenever I wish as long as it isn't for Peter. Hopefully that's enough relationships to get me to the finals."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Carys

"Final 12 is not a cause for me to celebrate. I signed up for this stupid competition to win, not to be proud of making it halfway to the end."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Kaede

"Final 12? I _must_ be dreaming. There's no way _I_ made it to the final twelve…" She thinks about it for a bit. "Although, I guess I _have_ only gone to elimination twice since the start of the show. I guess that's how you win this game then. Avoid going elimination at all. I wonder how long I can keep that up? Or, well, _if_ I can keep that up."

End Confessional

* * *

"Hey Chris!" Melody called as she and Conlan both walked into camp. "We made it, here's our tikis. I found _all_ of them!"

"I found the first and third one, and I even retrieved the second one!" Conlan called her out.

"What's wrong with your face, dude?" Zastin asked Conlan as he pointed to Conlan's cheek.

"Oh that?" Conlan asked as Chris unlocked him and Melody from their handcuffs. "It's just where a bee stung me."

* * *

Confessional: Chris

"We hid one of the packages near a beehive!" He whispers excitedly to the camera.

End Confessional

* * *

"Well, go have our medic, Chef, take a look at it." Chris said. "And relax knowing that although you got stung, you're in the final 12."

* * *

Confessional: Melody

"Pfft. Whatever. _Obviously_ I was going to make it to the final 12. I'm also going to make it to the final 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, and 2, and that's when I'll win the game. Sorry to spoil the ending for you, audience!"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Oswald

"And of course Melody continues to follow after me like my shadow. I really must do something about her soon."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Conlan

"Final 12 huh? I'm pretty excited about it. I didn't really ever feel like I was ever in danger of being voted off, but it is kind of surreal to just think back on all those people that didn't make it this far. I wonder if I can make it to the final 6 next? If the final 18 was a cause for celebration, and the final 12 seem to represent something too, I bet the final 6 also have some sort of reward given to them for making it all the way to the three-quarter mark of the challenge."

The door to the confessional opens and Melody sticks her head in. "Hey, Conlan. You're coming with me. I have some unfinished business that you're going to help with."

"And why would I do that?" Conlan asked.

Melody leaned in closer to Conlan. "Because if you _don't_ help me.." She giggled. "I'll change my target to Rudo and her partner. Come on, I know you like her. You don't want to see her leave do you?"

Conlan gulped.

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: Nui Kaua Beach_

 _Contestant(s): Conlan, Liu-Ten, Melody, Twilight_

"What are we doing here?" Conlan asked Melody as they hid behind some foliage while Twilight dragged Liu-Ten through the shallow waters of the lake.

"Shoreline, shoreline, shoreline…" She kept repeating.

"We're here for that." Melody said as she pointed at a package in the shore line. "You're going to distract them by talking to Liu-Ten while I run up and grab the package."

"I...I really don't want to do this anymore." Conlan turned around to leave. "It's just way too dishonest and-"

"Fine then." Melody shrugged and turned around. "I guess I'll go do the same thing to Rudo and Damon. After all, Damon's an idiot that no one will miss, and Rudo can be a real threat moving forward, and only you will really miss her that much."

"Okay, okay, I get it…" Conlan gulped again. "I'll distract them."

"That's a good teammate." Melody smiled.

Conlan shuddered as he began to walk up to Twilight and Liu-Ten.

"Whoa…" He realized Liu-Ten was being dragged and rushed up now of his own free will. "Hey, Twilight, what's wrong with Liu-Ten?" He asked.

"This idiot?" Twilight shook the chain that connected her to Liu-Ten and he turned around slowly, like a sloth. "He's upset that his girlfriend quit."

"Why doesn't he just quit then?" Conlan asked. "If he's that upset about it."

"Because she essentially told him not to." Twilight sighed. "Apparently the idiot thinks acting like he's about to die will be his loophole out of this, and it would be fine with me if _my game wasn't on the line too_ asshole!" She shouted at Liu-Ten.

Conlan looked away, mostly in guilt, and noticed Melody snatch the package.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He said as Melody gave him a thumbs up from their hiding place.

Conlan's eyes narrowed and he turned back to Twilight.

"I couldn't help but notice that Melody took the package you were probably looking for. She's hiding it there."

He pointed Twilight to where Melody had just run away from.

"That little-!" Twilight hoisted Liu-Ten over her shoulder and began to run towards the spot where Melody had just been hiding.

* * *

Confessional: Melody

"I am still _extremely_ upset with the following people for trying to vote me off of this island." She counts them on her fingers. "Liu-Ten, Oswald, Peter, Twilight. As such, my current strategy is, and I don't care how, make sure they each leave first. If you try to eliminate me, then I try to eliminate you right back, bitch."

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: Nui Kaua Campsite_

 _Contestant(s): Carys, Helen, Kaede, Oswald, Peter, Zastin_

"Oh there you two are!" Chris said as Helen and Peter crossed into the campsite.

"Kaede!" Helen exclaimed as Chris unlocked the pair's handcuffs. "I'm so glad you're here!"

"Helen! Peter!" Kaede exclaimed, just as excitedly. "Oh good, you're safe too!"

Carys bit her lip and looked towards the camp entrance.

"You missing someone?" Oswald asked. "I can keep you company until your friend comes back, or...if he doesn't."

"I am in no need or desire for your company." Carys replied. "I am simply contemplating on what to do if my ally does not make it back."

"Well, an alliance with me would be most beneficial in that circumstance." Oswald campaigned. "You know, after all, of my immunity tiki."

"That is a very strong selling point, but you're overlooking an important fact." Carys countered.

Oswald grinned.

"Oh, and what fact is that? Something your buddy told you?"

"No." Carys replied. "The fact that I don't like you. Fuck off."

Oswald didn't say anything, He just gave Carys a polite bow before leaving the area.

* * *

Confessional: Oswald

"Carys, you've just made a very, very dangerous enemy. I hope you weren't too focused on winning this game, because the second I am able to make sure of it, you're leaving this competition."

End Confessional

* * *

 _Time: 20:00_

"It's freaking eight already!" Carys paced back and forth. "Where is everyone else?"

"Hello?" A voice called. "Is that the campsite?"

"Ow!" Another voice yelped. "Don't walk that fast, you stepped on my _foot_!"

"Hubert?" Carys called out. "Artemis?"

"Oh, thank heavens, it is the campsite." Hubert sighed as he and Artemis emerged into the torchlight of the camp.

"Hubert, Artemis, you've been taking your sweet time getting here." Oswald walked up to them. "Were you up to something...intimate?"

"Well, if arguing for an entire canoe ride is considered intimate." Hubert adjusted his glasses. "So no. We had to row to Kokoke island for our last checkpoint tiki, and it's very hard to do that when we're chained together. Also, there is no need to attempt to create a fake relationship for me. The jealousy you are trying to rise out of Carys will not exist. Our bond is not one of intimacy."

"I wasn't trying to-"

"Oh yes you were." Carys cut Oswald off. She turned to Hubert. "This one's a snake, Hubert. He's working multiple angles at once."

* * *

Confessional: Oswald

"Alright, I now have _two_ targets. Carys for not forming an alliance with me, thus becoming a threat, and Hubert, for his ability to know exactly what I'm trying to do before I can succeed in doing it. If you two want to play this game against me, you better hope your hand is hot."

End Confessional

* * *

"Congratulations, Hubert and Artemis." Chris said once he was sure the conversation had ended. "You've both made it to the final 12." He turned to Artemis. "And with you, that really surprises me. You've even been to elimination more than any other remaining player."

Artemis stuck her tongue out at Chris, who returned the favor.

Chef gave Chris a glare.

"Okay, maybe I started that one, but still!" Chris pointed.

Chef rolled his eyes.

* * *

Confessional: Hubert

"Final 12 is good. It's ten higher than final 2, which is the goal, but final 12 is still good. For now i'll just focus on making sure Carys and I stay safe. We can come up with a game plan on our own time later down the line."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Artemis

"Final 12, big whoop." Artemis rolls her eyes. "No one here is anyone cool, and being safe just means another week with these losers. I'm only even staying here for the money." She looks around to make sure no one is spying on her, before mumbling "because then I can buy, like, all the Total Drama merchandise from the online store. I've had my eyes on this Lindsay top…"

End Confessional

* * *

As time went on, Melody and Conlan both returned to camp, but neither Rudo and Damon nor Liu-Ten and Twilight appeared.

"Did something bad happen to them?" Helen asked, somewhat concerned. "I hope they didn't come across some predator out there?"

* * *

Confessional: Conlan

"One of those pairs came across a _type_ of predator, but I don't think Helen was thinking of Melody."

End Confessional

* * *

"Total Drama policy is to not send anyone for help." Chris recited. "This was stated in the contracts and waivers you all signed prior to the start of the show. Any death here is on you, and no one can hold the show responsible."

Chris turned to Chef. "Go to the tent and make sure at least one of the cameras around the island has visual on either team." He mumbled.

"Hey wait, I see them!" Oswald exclaimed as both pairs began racing towards the campsite, Twilight dragging Liu-Ten, and Rudo dragging Damon.

"What?" Melody looked back, shocked. "How? How did they catch up to Rudo and Damon so quickly?"

"Damon probably saw a baby monkey or something." Carys said as she cupped her hands over her mouth. "Run, Twilight, run!"

Conlan did the same thing. "Run, Rudo!" He called. "Don't let them win!"

"Do you _really_ want Rudo and Damon to win?" Melody asked Conlan.

"Of course I do." Conlan replied.

"Then allow me to assist my teammate." Melody laughed as she left the campsite and rushed at Twilight.

"NO!" Twilight managed to break past Melody, and just as she was about to reach the finish line, she stopped short, her chain had extended all the way. Melody was dragging Liu-Ten back away from camp.

"Do you _really_ want to play tug of war with me?" Twilight asked as she dragged Melody and Liu-Ten closer to her.

Melody paused for a few seconds.

"Nah." She let go.

Twilight's pull brought Liu-Ten crashing into her, and knocking her down as Rudo dragged Damon across the finish line.

"Three tikis." She panted as she showed them to Chris.

"That's three tikis alright." Chris nodded. "Rudo and Damon, welcome to the final 12. Liu-Ten, Twilight, I'm sorry. It looks like your game ends here."

"WHAT?!" Twilight roared. "This is bullshit! I was sabotaged by _that_ bitch." She pointed at Melody. "And _that_ bitch-" She pointed at Liu-Ten "didn't do anything to help me in the challenge! I was going through that whole damn ordeal solo!"

"Yeah, it might be an unfair wrap, but try telling that to I dunno, every loser of this show. No one thinks 'oh, it's only fair that I was eliminated.' And if they _do_ think that, they're a freaking hero. Both of you, get on the ATV with Chef. He'll drive you to the Coals of Shame.

* * *

 _Location: Po'ino Bonfire Elimination Ceremony_

 _Contestant(s): All Remaining_

"This is total bullshit!" Twilight continued to yell. "You hear me? Pure, grade A bullshit! I don't deserve this! _Especially_ not being eliminated alongside this blob of a human!" She pointed at a moping Liu-Ten who was already making his way down the Coals of Shame.

"You." Carys pointed at Melody. "If it were up to me, that stunt you pulled would mean _your_ elimination. You better hope you stay immune for a long time, because the second you _aren't_ , you're going home."

"Carys, I think making enemies of Oswald was enough for one week." Hubert said.

"And you're okay with what just happened?" Carys asked.

"Well, no, but I can't change what just happened either. What I _want_ to do is make sure that going forward it's not just the two of us against...them." He motioned to the remaining contestants.

"Nah, I agree with Carys." Helen stepped forwards. "That move shouldn't be allowed."

"I, honestly, would have to lend my support as well." Oswald said, mostly jumping on the opportunity to paint Melody in a bad light. "Were you really so immature that you let the Team Charity vote get the best of you?"

"You're the immature one." Melody countered. "You were scared of me so you tried to vote me off, and now that you know I'm coming for you next, you're trying to act like you wouldn't have done the same thing in my shoes."

"The worst part about all of this…" Twilight said. "Is that I was somehow eliminated before _Tardy count!_ " She gestured at Damon, who was busy helping a worm dig back into the dirt.

"You were a great teammate and a good adversary." Carys held out a hand for Twilight to shake. "I hope things work out better for you in the future."

"And she finally treats me like an equal." Twilight gives a laugh, calming down, as she shakes her hand.

"You're the one I'm rooting for now, Loner chick. Make me proud."

She turned to Hubert. "Sherlock, if I find out she was eliminated before you, I'll blame you for it. Don't disappoint me."

She turned one final time to Peter. "Fedora...you were the only member of that new Screaming Winds I could even remotely respect. So watch out for those two." She pointed at Melody and Oswald. "They're coming for you."

"Twilight, not that this isn't a touching moment." Chris walked up to Twilight. "But we're short on time, and Liu-Ten's already across the whole bridge, so maybe you should get going, eh?" He asked as he pushed Twilight onto the Coals of Shame.

"Damn, that's hot!" Twilight gritted her teeth as she waved the final twelve contestants goodbye and walked down the bridge.

"And that's that elimination." Chris turned to the final twelve. "You can all head back to the camp now. I have another announcement for you tomorrow morning."

As Artemis, Carys, Conlan, Damon, Helen, Hubert, Kaede, Melody, Oswald, Peter, Rudo, and Zastin all walked back to camp, Chris turned to face a camera filming him.

"And we are down to half the cast left! What awaits these twelve contestants? Will Peter and Oswald survive Melody's revenge? And when on Earth will Artemis finally be eliminated? Find out the answers, maybe! Next time, on…

Total!

Drama!

Zero Sum!

* * *

*Liu-Ten's Final Confessional:

"I don't feel like talking about it. In my mind, I lost the second Nublina quit...I didn't want to quit, but my heart just wasn't in it anymore. Next time, if there ever is a next time, I won't be starting any romantic relationships. Oh, that reminds me. I should look Nublina up now."

End Confessional*

* * *

*Twilight's Final Confessional:

"I've said it multiple times, so I don't feel like it needs repeating, but this is bullshit. I know it, you know it, Chris knows it. I wasn't voted off, and it was thanks to someone whose only useful function was to be a giant weight attached to me, and to that damn Melody that I was eliminated this early. In fact, I bet I would've won this damn game if the other pair had been sent home instead! Whatever though, at least there's still one person on that show I don't mind winning instead of me. You give them hell, loner chick! I'll be disappointed in you if you don't!"

End Confessional*


	14. Ep 12: Everyone's A Basket Case

_Chris's Recap_

"Previously, on Total Drama Zero Sum:

"24 contestants all signed up for Total Drama's revival season, and were placed through a series of intense and grueling challenges, after each of which, one, or in some cases two, campers would be eliminated from the game and forced to walk the Coals of Shame off of the island! Victor was the first, followed by Alcott, then Freya, then Davon, Perci, Eliana, Isaac, Donovan, Katelyn, Nublina, and, most recently, Liu-Ten and Twilight. Now, only 12 of those 24 contestants remain: Artemis, Carys, Conlan, Damon, Helen, Hubert, Kaede, Melody, Oswald, Peter, Rudo, and Zastin.

These twelve have made it to the halfway mark of the game, and are about to be sorted into two final teams of six! Who will swish their way to victory, and whose game is about to end? Find out right here, right now, on Total! Drama! Zero Sum!"

* * *

 _*Total Drama Theme Song Plays*_

As the song starts, various camera come out of all the flora and fauna around the island.

 _ **Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine, you guys are on my mind**_

The camera zooms around all of the island before moving up and over Mt. Immolate, the volcano, before diving into the water.

 _ **You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer is plain to see,**_

Carys is swimming after a school of piranha with a spear, but immediately stops short and begins to swim the other way as the piranha all die and begin to float towards the surface. Camera pans to reveal Alcott in the water, a visible stink around him. The piranha surface along with the smell to where Conlan and Rudo are rowing in the canoe.

 _ **I want to be famous**_

As Conlan and Rudo plug their noses and let go of the oars, a large octopus tentacle tosses the boat skyward, sending the two of them flying into the forest, where they land near Damon, who looks upset as a bunch of animals run away, he turns to Katelyn who is watching and gives a shrug. Katelyn turns away and makes a 'blech' motion. Meanwhile, the now capsized canoe floats by in a river. As the camera follows the capsized canoe, Artemis and Isaac are walking by. Isaac goes to set the canoe right again, but Artemis slaps his hand before he can walk away. Isaac turns to smile at Artemis, but she twists her head away, smacking him with her ponytail.

 _ **I want to live close to the sun**_

Eliana is tending to a nearby fire while Donovan jogs by. He waves to her, but she doesn't respond. Once he is just out of sight, she waves back at him without looking.

 _ **So pack your bags, 'cause I've already won**_

As Donovan jogs by Perci, who is gathering plants, he waves. As she waves back, he trips and stumbles down the mountain. Perci holds on to her sun hat with one hand and pulls the other up to her mouth in a concerned gasp.

 _ **Everything to prove, nothing in my way, I'll get there one day.**_

Donovan tumbles into the confessional booth, which opens up and Freya falls out, incredibly upset as her clothes are stained with the nail polish she was applying inside. Davon can be seen nearby as he takes a mirror that Freya dropped to preen himself and admire his reflection as the camera pans to the beach, where Liu-Ten and Nublina are sitting at a table near Chef, who has a tray of food with him.

' _ **Cause I want to be famous**_

Chef puts down plates of food on a table with force, interrupting Liu-Ten and Nublina who are talking excitedly with each other. Meanwhile, Victor is crouched under the table, following a clue and looking for an immunity tiki.

 _ **Na na nananana nanananana na nanananana**_

Victor is about to leave when he sees a panther rush by, and cowers under the table instead. The camera follows the panther is it bounds around the island.

 _ **I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous**_

The camera pans back to reveal that the panther is actually being chased off by both Helen and Twilight, who upon becoming exhausted off each other a handshake and a fist bump respectfully, creating an awkward situation where neither one of them is willing to change their mannerism, so they stop, stand around, and haphazardly kick some sand up which is then blown away by the wind.

 _ **I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous**_

The camera follows the sand to where Oswald and Melody are playing against each other in a game of checkers, and Melody has narrowed Oswald down to a single piece. Hubert then walks up, takes a look at the board, and takes Oswald's turn for him, winning the game, leaving Melody in an angry shock. She flips the board up and storms off. Oswald laughs heartily while the board falls from Hubert's face and he calmly adjusts his glasses.

As the rest of the cast is crowded around the Po'ino Bonfire, whistling the rest of the tune, Peter tips his hat up as he leans in toward Kaede, who blushes and smiles as she shies away, only to bump into Zastin, who drops a twenty sided die into the bonfire and the camera follows its flare upwards to the sky, where the title of the show 'Total Drama Zero Sum' appears on the screen, backdropped by the starry night sky.

* * *

 _Location: Nui Kaua Camp_

 _Contestant(s): All Remaining_

"Attention Contestants!" Chris announced at the crack of dawn, summoning the grumbling contestants outside. "Final 12, you have made it to what is technically the halfway point of the game!"

"Are we merging yet?" Hubert asked with a yawn.

"No Hubert." Chris smiled. "Not quite yet. What we _are_ about to do is determine the final Screaming Winds and final Killer Waves teams by putting everyone and their partner from the last challenge against each other in various competitions, and then we'll send you out into the wild again where you'll spend the rest of the day. Tomorrow, we'll hold your first challenge where this camp full of luxuries will be the reward along with immunity! So...if I could get Zastin and Kaede to stand up on that stage over there…" Chris pointed to a makeshift theatre stage.

* * *

Confessional: Kaede

"I already know I'm going to lose this challenge. Everyone's watching me, Zastin always seems so calm, and Chris is _smiling_."

End Confessional

* * *

"Kaede, Zastin…" Chris announced as the other contestants took seats in equally crummy looking bleachers. "You'll be participating in a _Spelling Bee_!"

* * *

Confessional: Zastin

"Normally, I would be wary of a spelling bee. I'm not bad at spelling or anything, but there are some people here who can definitely spell way more complex words than I can with far more ease. However, I am up against the one contestant who has already psyched herself up for a loss so much that she'll probably just give up and hand me the victory."

End Confessional

* * *

"Alright Zastin…" Chris took out some flashcards. "You're up first. Please spell...Denominator."

"Really?" Zastin asked. "Denominator. D-E-N-O-M-I-N-A-T-O-R. Denominator."

"Kaede…" Chris turned to Kaede. "You're word is...Silhouette."

"Um...um…" Kaede looked around at the other contestants.

"You got dis, babe!" Peter cheered.

"Shush!" Helen turned to face him. "You'll only make her more nervous!"

"Silhouette…" Kaede began. "S-I-L…-H?" She asked. Chris motioned for her to keep going. "O-U-E-T. Silhouette."

"Close but no." Chris sounded an airhorn. All the contestants covered their ears.

* * *

Confessional: Carys

"Look, I need the money for something else, but if any is left over, I'm using it to make an appointment with an ear for everyone on this show, because I'm pretty sure we've all got tinnitus by now."

End Confessional

* * *

"Zastin, you are our first final Killer Wave." Chris motioned Zastin towards a Killer Waves mat. "Kaede, you're the first final Screaming Wind. Next up...Oswald and Carys!"

* * *

Confessional: Oswald

"If it's anything like a _spelling bee_ , I think I have this challenge won."

End Confessional

* * *

"You two will be competing…" Chris announced with a grin. "In an _arm wrestle_!"

Carys had won the arm wrestle almost immediately after it started.

"Guess this puts me on the Waves?" Carys asked Chris who shook his head.

"No Carys, that challenge was _physical_ in nature, so winning that one puts you on the Screaming Winds with Kaede. Have fun!"

Carys walked over to the mat where Kaede was standing.

"I guess we'll be teammates now...huh?" Kaede asked as she offered Carys a nervous hand.

"I...guess…" Carys fought an urge to ignore the gesture as she smiled brightly as she slowly shook Kaede's hand.

"Carys is _dying_!" Chris exclaimed, shocked.

* * *

Confessional: Carys: The Screaming Winds

"No, I'm not dying, nor do I intend to be unnecessarily social. It's just…" She looks away from the camera as she rubs the back of her neck. "She looked really scared, and I don't want anyone to be afraid of me…"

End Confessional

* * *

"Next up…" Chris announced. "Conlan and Melody. You two will be fighting each other in a thumb war!"

* * *

Confessional: Melody

"Heeheehee…" Melody holds up her hand of rather sharp nails. "Edge, Melody."

End Confessional

* * *

"Argh…" Conlan grunted as Melody dug her nails into his palm and fingers as she easily captured his thumb with her own. "You cheap little-"

"Don't hate the player, Conlan, hate the game." Melody shrugged. "Besides, you owe me the victory. I just saved your little girlfriend from leaving last episode, remember?"

"Wait what?" Rudo asked.

"Oh yeah!" Melody turned despite Conlan's protests. "This dude's got like, the _hugest_ crush on you. He even helped me mess with Liu-Ten and Twilight when I told him you and Damon would become my targets if he didn't help me! So yeah, _you're_ welcome too! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a Screaming Winds mat to stand on, right Chris?"

"That's right...I guess." Chris nodded, wondering what the conversation he had just witnessed take place even was.

"Anyways, Helen and Peter. I've got a game of Rock Paper Scissors that has your names all over it."

* * *

Confessional: Melody: The Screaming Winds

"I have zero clue as to whether Rudo likes Conlan or not, but my guess is yes, given the way they were hanging out with each other since they met at the dock on day 1. If _I_ am the reason that those two get together, oh, they are _so_ going to owe me. Like say...some votes for Oswald and Peter hmm?"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Oswald: The Killer Waves

"I see your game, Melody. But don't think that I'll just sit back at let it play out like that. I have avoided elimination before, and I will continue to do so. You'd be surprised at how creative I can get when I'm backed into a corner. You're crusade against me will only give me more power, so please, continue. It's quite adorable actually."

End Confessional

* * *

"Booyah!" Peter exclaimed as he won the third round of Rock Paper Scissors and headed towards the Screaming Winds mat.

"Where do you think you're going?" Helen asked him. "That was a _mental_ challenge that you won. It's all about figuring out what your opponent will use, not about the actual motion of your arm."

"Damn." Peter tilted his hat down as he headed towards the Killer Waves mat, where Zastin, Oswald, and Conlan were standing.

"Kaede!" Helen jumped on Kaede with a hug. "We're on the same team again! You didn't have too much trouble on those Violent Quakes did you?"

"N-not really." Kaede managed to choke out. "I'm just-..A little-...please let go!"

"Sorry! So sorry!" Helen said as she let go of Kaede.

"Why are you apologizing?" Kaede asked. "I'm the one that asked to be let go of, so shouldn't I-?"

The rest of the girls on the mat all gave Kaede concerned glances.

"Kaede, are you okay at home?" Helen asked. "Normally, the person in your position doesn't need to apologize for that."

* * *

Confessional: Helen: The Screaming Winds

"I could understand if she was confused because of her complex, but that wasn't the reason she was confused. She was confused because she _thought_ the manners were supposed to be reversed. Man...she's a mystery to me sometimes."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Hubert

"Hm…" Hubert pushes his glasses up towards his eyes. "Hmm…"

End Confessional

* * *

"Artemis, Hubert. You two are up now!" Chris exclaimed with a smile. "In Hubert's favorite, a _staring_ contest!"

"I forfeit." Hubert immediately stated after the challenge started. "This puts me on the Screaming Winds team right?"

"Did you really just lose on purpose so you could be with your unofficial wife?" Artemis asked as she crossed her arms. "Or was it to put me on this team full of dumb dudes? Or is it because you're some perv who wants to be surrounded by all the girls?"

"Let's just go with the first reason." Hubert answered.

"Hey." Carys tapped his shoulder as he stood on the Screaming Winds mat. "Really?"

"What part of 'we're in an alliance' do you not understand?" Hubert whispered back. "Yes, really!"

* * *

Confessional: Carys: The Screaming Winds

"Oh yeah, the alliance we're in. Yeah, I knew that was the reason, pfft. Obviously…" Her face starts to look really nervous and somewhat distressed before the camera cuts out.

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Hubert: The Screaming Winds

"No, that's not the only reason why. Everyone I have a vested interest in that doesn't involve eliminating them is on this team. Specifically Carys, Melody, and now, Kaede. Others continue to underestimate her, which could make her a great ally going forwards, and as far as I'm aware, the only person she's ever really angered was Artemis, which is not a hard feat to accomplish. That's the whole truth. Seriously."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Oswald: The Killer Waves

"I think I might have a bit of a green thumb. Seeds I plant seem to sprout _quickly_."

End Confessional

* * *

"And, finally…" Chris announced. "Damon and Rudo. You two will compete in a 40 yard dash from this end of the campsite to the other end. Go!"

* * *

Confessional: Rudo

"So, to get onto Conlan's team of the Waves, I needed to lose this physical challenge, so I decided I'd walk with my eyes closed the whole way!"

End Confessional

* * *

"And Rudo wins!" Chris announced as Rudo bumped into him, reaching the other end of camp.

"What?" Rudo asked as she opened her eyes and looked back to see Damon watching a colony of ants bring food back to their anthill.

"You've got to be kidding me…" She sighed.

* * *

Confessional: Damon: The Killer Waves

"Yeah, I couldn't disrupt their line like that. They need to stay at peak efficiency. They were also fire ants and I didn't want to piss any of them off."

End Confessional

* * *

"And now we have our teams!" Chris smiled. "And look at that, it's boys vs girls!"

"Hey!" Both Hubert and Artemis called from the Screaming Winds mat and Killer Waves mat respectfully.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." Chris waved his hand. "I used that joke enough during World Tour. In any case, the final Screaming Winds is now made up of:

Carys

Helen

Hubert

Kaede

Melody

And Rudo. You six go and head to the Screaming Winds campsite. Half of you already know the way."

Chris turned to the Killer Waves as the Screaming Winds left.

"Killer Waves, the final Killer Waves." Chris smiled. "You are:

Artemis

Conlan

Damon

Oswald

Peter

And Zastin. Artemis and Damon are both familiar with the path back to the Killer Waves camp, and maybe Peter knows it a bit too. Either way, you gotta get out of this paradise. Win tomorrow's challenge and maybe you can come back here."

The Killer Waves all nodded, save Artemis, and all left towards their campsite.

* * *

Confessional: Oswald: The Killer Waves

"I'm back on a team with Zastin, which is good, because I'm a devil he _knows_. Both Peter and Damon though, Zastin's never dealt with them before. It shouldn't be terribly hard to outlast either of _them_. Especially our lone original Wind member on this team, bless his bleeding heart."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Rudo: The Screaming Winds

"Well, this isn't good. I'm on a team with people I either don't know, or don't feel strongly towards, and both Zastin and Conlan are on the other team! Ugh...I guess we better just win all our challenges, because I'm not seeing another way out of this one."

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: SW Camp_

 _Contestant(s): Carys, Helen, Hubert, Kaede, Melody, Rudo_

"Here it is…" Hubert announced as he led the group back to the site of the Screaming Winds campgrounds. "Home sweet home."

"Hopefully not for long though." Helen said as she, Carys, and Melody all immediately got to work on building a shelter.

"Look at that." Hubert motioned to a camera holding intern. "Three people who don't like each other in the least, each headstrong in their own right, getting along to build a shelter that we'll only use for this one night. Truly the elements are a glorious thing for they can cast differences aside so easily."

"Yeah, it's too bad it'll all go to shit once we don't have to worry about survival in the Luxury Camp." Rudo continued the conversation.

* * *

Confessional: Rudo: The Screaming Winds

"I am the only Violent Quake on this team, and I also have no allies here, which definitely puts me towards the bottom of our team's totem pole. Can you _blame_ me for being pessimistic about things?"

End Confessional

* * *

"Well…" Hubert said as he removed his blue hoodie to reveal a green and brown checkered farm shirt. "Then let's make sure it never comes to that. Come on, let's not let those three do all the hard work and heavy labor. I'm sure none of them would let me hear the end of it."

He turned to Kaede.

"Kaede, let's all help those three alright? While they get started on the shelter, we should all find wood and get a fire started."

"R-Right!" Kaede nodded, more out of the shock of being asked to do something than out of nervousness.

* * *

Confessional: Hubert: The Screaming Winds

"It's my personal theory, based off of my observations, that Kaede's inferiority complex stems not from any problem occuring in her brain naturally, but rather from an extended exposure to external stimuli. TL,DL: She isn't her problem, her family is. Again though, that's only my personal theory." Hubert adopts a slight smug expression. "Still, I _am_ fairly good with theories."

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: KW Camp_

 _Contestant(s): Artemis, Conlan, Damon, Oswald, Peter, Zastin_

"Arggghhh!" Artemis kicked up the sand of the Killer Waves campgrounds, before rushing into the water and attacking it as well. "So! Many! Bad! Memories!"

* * *

Confessional: Artemis: The Killer Waves

"I'm back at _this_ dump again? Without any luxuries, too! And I was followed by a team full of _boys_! Look, if they were dumb or cute it would be one thing, but these boys all _suck_! Man, it's enough to make me miss the giant moron…" Artemis remains in the confessional for a few minutes before remembering where she was. "Arghh!" She screams as she stomps down on the ground before leaving.

End Confessional

* * *

"Shelter?" Conlan asked as he began to gather materials. "Anyone else here know how to build a shelter?"

"I have some experience." Damon's hand rose.

"Alright that'll be us then." Conlan said. "Peter want to help? We could use someone strong."

"Sounds good." Peter tipped his fedora.

"The rest of us will work on fire and food then." Oswald volunteered. "If that's acceptable with you, of course."

Conlan's eyes narrowed. "Alright, Oswald, you head off into the woods and hunt. Zastin, you stay here with Artemis and try to start a campfire with the branches and driftwood around the beach. If she calms down, have her help you." Conlan turned to Oswald. "I hope you have no problems with this plan of action."

"None whatsoever." Oswald bowed with a smile before heading off into the woods.

* * *

Confessional: Oswald: The Killer Waves

"Oh, you bet I have problems! How the heck am I supposed to rise to power in this team when I can't talk to anybody? Crap, I was hoping Conlan would have been eliminated by now! That thorn in my side has so many random skills up his sleeve like a magician's tricks that I don't have the slightest idea what I'm up against, and I can't even try to play him off of his romance with Rudo because Melody already revealed their feelings in front of everyone! Why universe? Why when i finally take control of a team do you put me right back at the bottom? You know what? Fine. I'll play your game, Conlan. I just hope you realize that I play to _win_."

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: SW Camp_

 _Contestant(s): Carys, Helen, Hubert, Kaede, Melody, Rudo_

Carys once again woke up earlier than the other contestants, and was watching over them while she tended to a fire that she had started.

"Kyahhhhh-..." Kaede stretched out before she too woke up, the Fire Immunity Tiki falling out of her sleeve.

Carys's eyes widened.

Kaede gasped as she quickly hid the tiki again.

"Why hide it?" Carys asked. "We all know you have it already. Remember the first time you were at the Po'ino pit? We all saw you ask about it."

"Yeah…" Kaede looked over at the others in the shelter as she sat by the fire. "But then my new team lost the trust challenge right after that, and I almost used it again, so I thought maybe some people might have forgotten about it. Please don't tell anyone I still have it on me!"

"Relax. I don't care if you have a tiki or not." Carys sighed. "Just continue doing your best to win in challenges and we'll call it even. You're a lot braver than I thought you'd be to be honest. When you first got here, you could barely look anyone in the eye, but here we are having a conversation while our teammates sleep in."

Kaede laughed. "Thank you. You're a lot friendlier than I expected too. When we were both put on this team, I thought that you would hate me for being frail and submissive."

"I guess we've both been dealing with assumptions made by others before they get to know us." Carys smiled at her teammate, before looking over at the shelter. "And sometimes even _after_ they get to know us." She sighed with disappointment.

Kaede's eyes lit up. "Don't tell me you-!"

Carys stoically rose a finger to her lips.

When she lowered it, she spoke. "I'll deal with it when the time is right." She said. "But I have to do it on my own. I don't accept help from other people very easily."

"That's fair." Kaede smiled as she relaxed and looked up at the sky as the sun began to rise. "Friends keep each other's secrets safe after all."

After a few minutes of silence, Kaede sat up again and looked at Carys, nervously. "T-this talk made us f-friends, right?"

"I didn't come to this game to make friends, Kaede," Carys answered bluntly "but for you," She sighed "I'll make an acception."

"It's so...beautiful…" Chris wiped a tear from his eye before reverting back to normal and blowing an air horn, waking up the rest of the Screaming Winds.

"Gahhh!" Melody jumped up. "Who's there?"

"Rise and shine Screaming Winds!" Chris smiled. "We're about to start your first challenge! Follow me to the Killer Waves campsite. Chef's already gotten them to wake up and their waiting. Oh, and here!"

He tossed the Screaming Winds various white scrimmage pinnies.

"What is this, 5th grade floor hockey?" Melody asked.

"Close!" Chris grinned. "It's Basketball! More specifically, a series of three on three matches."

* * *

 _Challenge: Three on Three Basketball_

 _Rules: Each team will form two groups of 3, each group of 3 will compete against both of the opposing team's groups in a 20 minute basketball match with no mercy rule in play. The team with the highest total amount of wins after all 4 rounds gets to stay in the Luxury Camp until the next challenge, while the losing team must vote a contestant off. In the event of a tie, teams can choose which group represents them in the tiebreaker match._

 _Screaming Winds Group 1: Helen, Carys, Rudo_

 _Screaming Winds Group 2: Melody, Kaede, Hubert_

 _Killer Waves Group 1: Zastin, Artemis, Peter_

 _Killer Waves Group 2: Oswald, Conlan, Damon_

 _Schedule:_

 _Screaming Winds Group 1 VS Killer Waves Group 1_

 _Screaming Winds Group 2 VS Killer Waves Group 2_

 _*Short break*_

 _Screaming Winds Group 1 VS Killer Waves Group 2_

 _Screaming Winds Group 2 VS Killer Waves Group 1_

* * *

 _Match 1: Helen, Carys, Rudo VS Zastin, Artemis, Peter_

"I've got point!" Helen announced as she took the basketball.

* * *

Confessional; Helen: The Screaming Winds

"I had a feeling this challenge would come around eventually. I'm just glad I lasted long enough to see it. I _am_ my school's varsity women's basketball team captain after all."

End Confessional

* * *

"Carys, you keep Zastin busy, and Rudo, you take Artemis. I can deal with fedora myself."

"That's rich." Peter replied from the other side of the court. "I don't care if you're a _professional_ player, Preppy. I ain't gonna let you beat me so easily."

Helen smirked as she almost effortlessly dribbled past Peter and took a shot at the net.

"2 points Screaming Winds!" Chris announced.

"Don't worry, we'll get 'em back for dat." Peter said as he took the ball and passed it to Zastin, who passed it back. Peter dribbled up the court only to have Rudo steal the ball from him, dribble back down and score another two points for the Screaming Winds with a layup.

"You gotta be kidding me…" Peter sighed, as he already began to pant. "Why are you chicks so fast?"

He began to dribble up the court again, when Helen rushed towards him, he passed the ball to Artemis, who took a shot before Carys rammed into her.

Chef blew a whisle.

"Foul!" He called. "Screaming Winds, that girl!" He pointed at Carys. "Artemis gets two foul shots!"

* * *

Confessional: Carys: The Screaming Winds

"Foul? I thought that was how you were supposed to play the game. You do everything in your power to prevent the other team from scoring, right? I...I don't play many sports."

End Confessional

* * *

Artemis, surprisingly, made her first shot.

"Yeah, two points!" She cheered.

"No, Artemis." Chris shook his head. "Free shots awarded from fouls are only 1 point each."

"That's _stupid_." Artemis crossed her arms.

"Hey, I don't make the rules. 'Least for the sport I don't." Chris shrugged with a smile. "Now take your second shot and get on with it."

Artemis completely missed her second shot, and the ball was given back to the Screaming Winds.

The Screaming Winds continued to score basket after basket, always managing to steal the ball away from the other team, or off of the rebounds of missing shots.

"10 seconds left." Chris announced as Helen stopped with the ball and took a long shot.

The ball entered the basket with 1 second still to spare.

"Helen scores a 3 point buzzer beater!" Chris exclaimed.

The final score of the match was the Screaming Winds winning with 27 points against the 1 point the Killer Waves had managed to score.

"Screaming Winds win round 1." Chris announced. "Can the Waves turn things around in round 2?"

* * *

Confessional: Hubert: The Screaming Winds

"Look, Melody is very good at running all over the place and Kaede is deceptively athletic as well. I was definitely the weakest link, in terms of athleticism, on this team. With that in mind...Why the hell was I the only one who knew how to play?"

Postpone Confessional

* * *

A short montage of Melody fouling Oswald so many times that she was taken out of the game is shown, as well as Kaede accidentally passing the ball to the other team or double-dribbling, and occasionally shooting at the Screaming Winds' own net.

* * *

Resume Confessional

"Look, I knew Damon wasn't going to be a problem, but considering how useless Kaede was this challenge, the whole thing felt like a 2 on 1 match. I managed to score 11 points but…"

End Confessional

* * *

"Final score for round 2!" Chris announced. "Killer Waves with an impressive 40 points have defeated the Screaming Winds with a measly 11 points. The challenge is all tied up now! We'll have both teams take a short break before the final two rounds of the challenge. Consider this time to strategize with your group."

* * *

 _SW1 Meeting_

"Look, I don't really know how to play that well." Carys told Helen and Rudo. "I feel like I might foul again by accident."

"You'll be fine." Helen reassured her. "In fact, if you can foul Oswald or Conlan to the point where they can't shoot as well as before, we should be able to win."

"Um...can it be Oswald then?" Rudo asked. "I'd rather not have anyone on my team actively try to hurt Conlan. In fact, can I take him?"

"What about Damon?" Helen asked Carys. "Is there anything we should look out for with him?"

"He _does_ have surprising upper body strength, but he's also too kind and stupid for his own good. I bet if we asked him for the ball, he'd give it to us."

"Then we don't need to worry." Helen concluded. "We just have to hope that our other team can defeat their opponents."

* * *

 _KW1 Meeting_

"Aight, listen." Peter said. "We're goin' up against Melody so-"

"I want her!" Artemis volunteered. "I'm not letting her get a single shot off!"

"Excellent enthusiasm!" Zastin smiled. "In that case, I'll take Hubert. Peter, you can take Kaede."

"Uh…" Peter looked away. "I ain't sure dat's a good idea dere…" He said. "I don' want my babe gettin' mad at me."

"Then keep her preoccupied." Zastin exclaimed. "She clearly doesn't know how to play basketball. Besides if she stands in the middle of the field chatting you up, it's a way for her team to want to vote her off, and we can flush out that tiki!"

"That's what I don' wanna happen." Peter's eyes narrowed as Zastin's did the same. "My babe ain't your chess piece."

* * *

 _SW2 Meeting_

"Wait, so when I stop dribbling, I can't start again?" Kaede asked in shock.

"Oh- _yes_ , of course you can't start again!" Melody was losing patience as she was trying to teach Kaede the rules of basketball within the given time the teams had to talk to each other.

"And what about you?" Hubert asked. "Are you going to foul out again, or are you actually going to help us play this time?"

"Hey, if _you_ were almost voted off by someone who is still in the game, you'd be TO'd too wouldn't you?"

"Yes, but I would not throw my own team's challenge for it. Especially when the person I'm angry at is on the opposite team. If we perform well, _they_ go to elimination, so let's not lose again, alright? The team we're up against is _way_ less athletic than the team we just faced."

"In that case," Melody walked up to Hubert and began to forcibly move his limbs. "Fix your fucking stance. You'll make more baskets if you the BEEF formula." "BEEF?" Kaede asked.

"Balance, Eyes, Elbows, Follow-through." Melody clarified as she moved Hubert through the steps of taking a good shot.

* * *

Confessional: Melody: The Screaming Winds

"Look, I did a number on Oswald with my fouls. He's already winded as all hell for the other team now. And Helen isn't the only girl to play basketball. I might not be _captain_ but I'm still my team's MVP, obviously. I'm every team's MVP."

End Confessional

* * *

 _KW2 Meeting_

"Alright, we're going up against Helen, Carys, and Rudo." Conlan said to Oswald and Damon. "This is _not_ going to end well for us. The strongest among us, physically, is you Damon. So we'll put you on Helen. I know this isn't your preferred course of action, but if you can trip her up or something. Do something to her that will prevent her from being as good a player, we might stand a chance."

"No." Damon refused. "I will not injure another soul, no matter what the reasoning."

"You don't have to hurt her Damon." Oswald tried to convince Damon of the plan. "Just, I don't know distract her with something. Come on, you were just on a team with her, doesn't she have any sort of weakness?" He turned to Conlan. "And for that matter what about you? Shouldn't you have a good way to psychologically take her out?"

"Well…" Damon thought. "She doesn't always get along with Carys, but I'm not sure how."

"She doesn't have the best history with Rudo either." Conlan noted. "And she can be really competitive. I bet if we give her a challenge, she'll ignore her teammates."

* * *

Confessional: Oswald: The Killer Waves

"Not the kind of weakness I was going for, but this works well too. Knowing Helen's psyche is a very useful tool for my particular style of play. What I need to do though, is find a way to get people less suspicious of me on this team and more suspicious of either Damon or Conlan. Likely Damon, since he's the only one on this team with no one to back up his claims. Nothing personal of course, he's just...in my way, heh."

End Confessional

* * *

 _Match 3: Helen, Carys, Rudo VS Oswald, Conlan, Damon_

"Helen with 2!"

"Oswald with 2!"

"Rudo with 2!"

"Carys with 2!"

"Conlan with 3!"

"Helen with 3!"

"Oswald with 2!"

"Oswald with another 2!"

"Damon with 3!"

"Carys with 2!"

"Rudo with 2!"

"Carys with 2!"

"Rudo with 2!"

"Carys with 2!"

"Conlan with 2!"

"Helen with 2!"

"Helen with another 2!"

"Helen with _another_ 2! Can anybody stop her?"

"Hey Helen!" Conlan called. "It's strange that for the captain, you seem to be scoring way less than your teammates!"

Helen proceeded to then ignore both Carys and Rudo and solo the rest of the game against the Waves, still leading them in points.

* * *

Confessional: Conlan: The Killer Waves

"Crap...I think this might have blown up in my face."

End Confessional

* * *

"Time!" Chris announced. "Everyone, time! The final score is...Screaming Winds have 37, against the Killer Waves who have...32. Winds win!"

* * *

Confessional: Carys: The Screaming Winds

"While I don't enjoy being ignored like that, I'll let it slide considering it gave us an edge. Now we just need Hubert's team to win their match and we'll be good to go."

End Confessional

* * *

"Ooh.. tough luck huh." Oswald said as he approached Conlan. "Wouldn't want it to go around camp that this was your idea, would you?"

"This feels distinctly like blackmail." Conlan noted.

"Oh, it is." Oswald didn't even try to hide it. "So, what do you say? Damon if we lose? You'll be safe, and I'll be the outcast should we lose again afterwards, you know that."

* * *

 _Match 4: Melody, Kaede, Hubert VS Zastin, Artemis, Peter_

"I'll take point." Melody said, deciding to approach the challenge without fouling out this time.

"Artemis, you know your position, right?" Peter asked.

"I'm not an idiot, tweed jacket. I know how to fucking play basketball." Artemis snapped back.

While Artemis, Zastin, Melody, and Hubert all actually played the challenge, Peter and Kaede had a conversation off to the side.

"How are you holdin' up over dere, babe?" Peter asked. "You ain't on the choppin' block are ya'?"

"I...I don't think so." Kaede answered. "I think it's...um...either Melody or Rudo?"

"Well, dat's good tah here. I've done some math, and I think we'll be mergin' at either 9 or 8 peeps left, so we just have to both hold out a little while longer fore we can be together again in da' merge."

"Do ya' really think we can get dat far?" Kaede asked, before realizing she had accidentally begun to use Peter's fake accent.

Peter laughed as he dropped his accent. "Kaede, I know that we can get that far. It's us to the final two, remember? With preppy in the third place seat. Also, I'm not sure, exactly, what happened while you were on Violent Quakes, but you shouldn't trust Zastin. I feel like he's hiding behind you and your tiki, and that is downright despicable. Be your own woman, babe, You've got it in you."

"T-thank you." Kaede blushed. "It's nice to hear you say that."

"Remember dat I ain't no liar either." Peter winked.

"Excuse me, Peter." Artemis intruded on the conversation while dribbling the basketball and keeping it away from Melody who was at at arm's reach.

"Would you mind _actually helping us win_?"

"R-right." Peter realized the game was still going. "How much time is left?"

"10 seconds!" Chris announced. "Killer Waves lead by a single point!"

"9...8..7.."

Something clicked in Kaede's mind as she lunged forward and took the ball from an unsuspecting Artemis.

"What the shit, Kaede?!" Artemis asked in a shrill shriek as Kaede giggled, dribbling the ball down the court.

"Go, Kaede, go!" Melody cheered as she kept Peter and Artemis from chasing after her while Hubert did the same thing with Zastin.

"6...5…"

"Balance…" Kaede said to herself as she copied what she had seen Melody do to Hubert.

"Eyes…" She looked at the basket and began to take the shot. "Elbows…"

"4...3...2..."

She let the ball go loose from her hands. "And follow-through." She mumbled as she followed through with her arm.

"1…"

Kaede's shot made it into the basket just before the timer sounded.

"What a glorious buzzer beater by the girl who until now had never played basketball!" Chris exclaimed.

"Screaming Winds win, 28 to 27! Which means Screaming Winds win the whole challenge!"

Kaede quickly rushed to the confessional to celebrate.

* * *

Confessional: Kaede: The Screaming Winds

"I won my team the challenge?! I won my team the challenge! Eeeeeeee! I feel so on top of the world right now! I really like this feeling! I feel like I could...Like I could...Oh!" She rushes out.

End Confessional

* * *

"Congrats babe!" Peter tipped up his fedora as he saw Kaede running towards him. "You w-!"

Peter's eyes widened in complete surprise and then closed in pleasure as Kaede pressed her lips to his.

"Damn, I knew that was gonna feel good when it finally happened." He smiled once Kaede pulled away. "Looks like someone's finally found some hidden confidence, eh?"

Kaede giggled. "I guess so! Thanks for helping me get there!"

"Yeah, don't expect that confidence to last too long." Artemis rolled her eyes as she walked by. "With all that not helping your boyfriend did, he can kiss his ass goodbye."

"Ooof...That's unsettling…" Peter frowned.

"Maybe not…" Kaede thought as she brought a hand to her chin.

* * *

 _Location: Po'ino Bonfire Elimination Ceremony_

 _Contestant(s): Artemis, Conlan, Damon, Oswald, Peter, Zastin_

"Chris, that challenge was unfair." Oswald relaxed in his seat. "Helen is the captain of her varsity basketball team. Of _course_ she's going to lead her team to victory."

"It was actually tweed jacket's pep-talked girlfriend who won the challenge for them though." Artemis shot Peter a glance as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Even so...it was you who brought the ball over there in the first place, when we were _winning_. You could have just held onto it until the buzzer sounded." Oswald defended Peter. "Don't blame Peter for your own mistake. Heck, I've half a mind to vote for you, just because it'd be so much more peaceful with only guys on this team."

"Whoa, okay asshat. Who are you voting for instead then?"

Chris watched on in a silent smile as the scene before him unraveled.

"I'm voting for Damon. It was his idea to provoke Helen in the second match, and look how it turned out for us."

"What, no, it was your idea!" Damon argued.

"No, I'm pretty sure it was your idea, Damon." Conlan said, unable to look Damon in the eye.

* * *

Confessional: Zastin: The Killer Waves

"Well, this puts me in a bind. I don't trust a word from Oswald's mouth, but Conlan, as far as I'm aware, has always been honest with me. Or at the very least, he hasn't once led me to believe he'd be capable of playing an underhanded game. Damon however...he's nice and all, but it is true that he's more often useless than helpful. And then there's Peter...who I most certainly did not get off on the right foot with, and now he's given Kaede this giant confidence boost...I just don't know how this vote is going to play out, like, at all."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Peter: The Killer Waves

"Oh man, I never thought I'd be thankful for Oswald. He's shown me a person tah vote for dat ain't me. Man, I've never felt more relieved in dis game."

End Confessional

* * *

"Alright…" Chris said. "It's time to vote. Artemis, you're up first."

* * *

Confessional: Artemis: The Killer Waves

"I'm voting for you, city boy. Way to do shit all in the challenge. Dumbass"

End Confessional

* * *

When Artemis came back, Conlan walked up to the voting area.

Conlan seemed to take a long time deciding who he wanted to vote for, but he came back with a solemn look on his face. "I hope I did the right thing…" He mumbled.

Damon was up next, though his vote did not take long.

Oswald was sent up afterwards.

* * *

Confessional: Oswald: The Killer Waves

"I'm sorry, man. Once again, it's nothing personal, but your free ride has to end at some point, and I'd rather you not stay to complicate things. See you, Damon."

End Confessional

* * *

Peter was then sent up to vote.

"I made a promise to ya' Kaede." He muttered. "A promise I intend tah keep."

As he came back, Zastin finally went up to vote.

He spent nearly as much time as Conlan had spent.

After a few minutes, he had finally come back.

"I'll go tally the votes and get the tikis ready." Chris said as he left momentarily.

"Goddamn, I hate when he does this…" Artemis said to an intern filming her as she motioned back to Chris, who was already done counting the votes and was just standing there, wasting time.

"Alright, I've tallied the votes and have five tikis on this plate." Chris announced as he came back after a few minutes. "If I call your name, come up and receive a tiki. If you do not receive a tiki, you have been eliminated and must immediately leave the island via the Coals of Shame, and enjoy your placement of 12th in this show. Now...if anyone has an eligible tiki and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Peter looked around at everyone.

Damon started to shiver.

Artemis flicked her ponytail.

Oswald scratched his leg.

Zastin crossed his arms.

Conlan rubbed his chin.

"Chris." Peter lifted up his fedora to reveal the Fire Immunity Tiki. "Kaede gave me a gift to play if I felt like I needed to."

* * *

Confessional: Peter: The Killer Waves

"I heard the _whole_ story from her, Zastin. You think you can hide behind my woman, you got another thing coming. I'll take the tiki out of the game alright, but I'm taking _you_ out of the game next week!"

End Confessional

* * *

"This _is_ the Fire Immunity Tiki." Chris announced. "Any votes against Peter, which, by the way, was four of them, do not count. Peter, you can come up and grab your tiki."

Peter walked up and grabbed a tiki, feeling relieved that he did not waste the immunity.

"Our next tiki, surprisingly...goes to Artemis." Chris announced as Artemis grabbed her tiki while giving both Chris and Peter separate but equally hateful glares.

"Zastin." Chris announced. Zastin walked up and received his tiki from Chris.

"Conlan." Chris smiled as Conlan gave a pleased sigh before walking up and taking his own tiki.

Oswald's confident smirk disappeared from his face as he noticed that he and Damon were the only ones left.

"Oswald, Damon…" Chris announced "This is the final tiki of the night."

Chris slowly pointed down at the contestant he aimed to give the tiki to.

"And...this...tiki...goes...to…"

He paused even further.

"...Oswald." He announced.

Oswald put a hand on his heart as he came up to receive his tiki. "Don't scare me like that again, Chris." Oswald said through a nervous pant.

"Damon, I'm sorry buddy. It looks like you're out." Chris said with a frown. "Try not to be late to the show and maybe I'll feel worse about eliminating you, eh?"

Damon stood up, and without a word, walked across the Coals of Shame.

"Dude left in complete silence, without even saying goodbye or good luck or anything." Conlan observed. "What was that all about?"

"More importantly…" Oswald squinted at Conlan. "What was changing your vote last minute all about? Chris said Peter had four votes against him, and he didn't vote himself out, and I know I didn't. You have anything you want to get off your chest?"

"No. Just a player I want to get off my back." Conlan narrowed his eyes at Oswald.

"Ooooh!" Chris looked into the camera as the Killer Waves headed back to their crummy camp. "That team has some _serious_ internal power struggles going on with them. I cannot wait to see how that plays out. With Damon's departure we're down to only 11 players left, and you can bet your bottom dollar it won't stay this crowded for long. Can Peter come back from the bottom of his team? Will Oswald regain control of the game? And has Carys actually made a friend in Kaede? All these questions and more to be answered, Next Time!

On Total!

Drama!

Zero Sum!

* * *

*Damon's Final Confessional:

"I left without saying a word because I was raised to believe that if you had nothing nice to say, you would not say anything at all. I would like to take this time to say that I am perfectly proud of the game I played, and if I could go back in time, I would play the same way all over again. I'd like to state that I'm rooting for my original teammates, Carys and Hubert, to win in my place. You're the only two true Screaming Winds left guys. Don't let those other teams beat you! I guess that's all I have to say then. Hopefully I'll be back one day."

End Confessional*

* * *

 _The Votes(for those who are curious)_

 _Artemis voted for…Peter(doesn't count)_

 _Conlan voted for…Peter(doesn't count)_

 _Damon voted for…Peter(doesn't count)_

 _Oswald voted for…Damon_

 _Peter voted for…Damon_

 _Zastin voted for…Peter(doesn't count)_


	15. Ep 13: Drama, Drama Never Changes

_Chris's Recap_

"Last Time, On Total Drama Zero Sum…

"We put our final 12 contestants into two teams, the final Screaming Winds and Killer Waves, with the divide almost resulting in a boys vs girls scenario, but thanks to Hubert voluntarily joining the Screaming Winds, what would've been an awesome coincidence was messed up. Jokes on him though, he thought we were merging, hahahh…

The challenge was a day at the beach where everyone participated in basketball matches, and thanks to getting a giant confidence boost in the form of friendship with Carys and encouragement from Peter, Kaede managed to secure victory for the Screaming Winds, sending the mostly male Killer Waves to elimination, where Peter, Damon, and Oswald all seemed to have shade thrown around at them, but thanks to quick thinking on Kaede's part, Peter was able to play the Fire Immunity Tiki to avoid his elimination, sending Damon, the bleeding heart, across the Coals of Shame. Only 11 enemies remain on the island, and one of them is soon to have their elimination confirmed. Stay tuned to find out who, right here! On Total, Drama, Zero Sum!"

* * *

 _*Total Drama Theme Song Plays*_

As the song starts, various camera come out of all the flora and fauna around the island.

 _ **Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine, you guys are on my mind**_

The camera zooms around all of the island before moving up and over Mt. Immolate, the volcano, before diving into the water.

 _ **You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer is plain to see,**_

Carys is swimming after a school of piranha with a spear, but immediately stops short and begins to swim the other way as the piranha all die and begin to float towards the surface. Camera pans to reveal Alcott in the water, a visible stink around him. The piranha surface along with the smell to where Conlan and Rudo are rowing in the canoe.

 _ **I want to be famous**_

As Conlan and Rudo plug their noses and let go of the oars, a large octopus tentacle tosses the boat skyward, sending the two of them flying into the forest, where they land near Damon, who looks upset as a bunch of animals run away, he turns to Katelyn who is watching and gives a shrug. Katelyn turns away and makes a 'blech' motion. Meanwhile, the now capsized canoe floats by in a river. As the camera follows the capsized canoe, Artemis and Isaac are walking by. Isaac goes to set the canoe right again, but Artemis slaps his hand before he can walk away. Isaac turns to smile at Artemis, but she twists her head away, smacking him with her ponytail.

 _ **I want to live close to the sun**_

Eliana is tending to a nearby fire while Donovan jogs by. He waves to her, but she doesn't respond. Once he is just out of sight, she waves back at him without looking.

 _ **So pack your bags, 'cause I've already won**_

As Donovan jogs by Perci, who is gathering plants, he waves. As she waves back, he trips and stumbles down the mountain. Perci holds on to her sun hat with one hand and pulls the other up to her mouth in a concerned gasp.

 _ **Everything to prove, nothing in my way, I'll get there one day.**_

Donovan tumbles into the confessional booth, which opens up and Freya falls out, incredibly upset as her clothes are stained with the nail polish she was applying inside. Davon can be seen nearby as he takes a mirror that Freya dropped to preen himself and admire his reflection as the camera pans to the beach, where Liu-Ten and Nublina are sitting at a table near Chef, who has a tray of food with him.

' _ **Cause I want to be famous**_

Chef puts down plates of food on a table with force, interrupting Liu-Ten and Nublina who are talking excitedly with each other. Meanwhile, Victor is crouched under the table, following a clue and looking for an immunity tiki.

 _ **Na na nananana nanananana na nanananana**_

Victor is about to leave when he sees a panther rush by, and cowers under the table instead. The camera follows the panther is it bounds around the island.

 _ **I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous**_

The camera pans back to reveal that the panther is actually being chased off by both Helen and Twilight, who upon becoming exhausted off each other a handshake and a fist bump respectfully, creating an awkward situation where neither one of them is willing to change their mannerism, so they stop, stand around, and haphazardly kick some sand up which is then blown away by the wind.

 _ **I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous**_

The camera follows the sand to where Oswald and Melody are playing against each other in a game of checkers, and Melody has narrowed Oswald down to a single piece. Hubert then walks up, takes a look at the board, and takes Oswald's turn for him, winning the game, leaving Melody in an angry shock. She flips the board up and storms off. Oswald laughs heartily while the board falls from Hubert's face and he calmly adjusts his glasses.

As the rest of the cast is crowded around the Po'ino Bonfire, whistling the rest of the tune, Peter tips his hat up as he leans in toward Kaede, who blushes and smiles as she shies away, only to bump into Zastin, who drops a twenty sided die into the bonfire and the camera follows its flare upwards to the sky, where the title of the show 'Total Drama Zero Sum' appears on the screen, backdropped by the starry night sky.

* * *

 _Location: Luxury Camp_

 _Contestant(s): Carys, Helen, Hubert, Melody_

"Ohhhh yea, this is the life!" Helen stretched out as she and Melody relaxed in the hot tub of the beautiful camp, complete with all the luxuries.

"I'll second that." Melody agreed as she lowered herself further into the hot tub. "We have, like, perfect hot tub weather today, and since Hubert believes the weather will persist this way for a few more weeks, we should do everything we can to end up back in this campsite after the next challenge."

"You'll hear no arguments from me!" Helen laughed. "Sound like a good plan Kaede?"

"She left a while ago." Melody continued to relax. "Pretty sure both she and Rudo were heading up Mt. Immolate."

"Maybe I should go check up on her…" Helen started to get out of the hot tub.

"I wouldn't advise that!" Hubert called from inside the outhouse. "They probably left camp because they...ugh...because they wanted to be alone!"

"Are you okay, Hubert?" Helen asked. "You've been in there since you woke up!"

"Y-yeah, I- ugh...I'm fine!"

* * *

Confessional: Hubert; The Screaming Winds

"So, I'm not sure which of the foods that Chef served us for dinner last night did the trick, but long story short, since then, I haven't been able to poo...and I know that when it does come, it's going to come _hard_ , and not give me time to get to the bathroom. That said, I don't want the rest of my team to know that. Being the only guy is already tough enough. There was _no_ water left in the shower this morning when I woke up, so I refilled it, and then I had to do the same thing again after Kaede and Rudo used it."

End Confessional

* * *

"Hey, Hubert...do you have a second to talk?" Carys asked as she knocked on the outhouse door.

"Carys, is it important enough to warrant bothering a guy on the toilet, or can it wait until he's done?"

"It shouldn't take too long, I was just thinking we should get our stories straight on whether we vote for Melody or Rudo if we lose the challenge so that if we-"

"We haven't even seen what the challenge is yet, Carys." Hubert responded. "Let's try to...ungh...relax for once okay?"

"Coming from the guy stuck on the toilet, you don't make the best case for relaxation." Carys folded her arms and stared at the outhouse door. "Besides, I'm only trying to look out for our alliance. What if we do lose the challenge and have to go straight to elimination or something? Or what if the merge happens right now for some reason and we're suddenly incredibly outnumbered?"

"Oh, _now_ you're worried about numbers?" Hubert asked. "Because if you're really that worried, we can always just continue to _win the challenges_!"

* * *

Confessional: Melody: The Screaming Winds

"Yes. Both Helen and I could hear their entire conversation. No, I didn't say anything to them about it. Helen wanted to, but I stopped her. It's much more fun to just watch it all unfold, and it's also kind of funny, because I'm pretty sure about 3 weeks ago, they'd have had each other's views on how to proceed with their little duo."

End Confessional

* * *

"Oh, so _now_ you don't mind just focusing on winning the challenges? Do you know how many pointless talks we'd have avoided if we'd done that from the beginning?" Carys asked in response to Hubert.

"Screaming Winds indeed…" Melody nudged Helen with her elbow.

"That's...pfft...that's not funny…" Helen smiled and held back a giggle.

"You two stay out of this!" Carys snapped at Helen and Melody.

"See? That's why I'm so against having these talks right now." Hubert noted. " It's like you're putting our alliance on some pedestal and saying 'Hey everyone, how big a bullseye should we paint on our backs?' Do I need to remind you that with Damon gone, we're the only two real Screaming Winds left? We're tied with the original Killer Waves for remaining members! And to top it all off, you drive away our potential allies by antagonizing them, and you only ever associate yourself with me!"

"I talk with Kaede too, sometimes!"

"Well Kaede isn't here right now, she's up on Mt. Immolate with some of her _other_ friends! You don't need to limit yourself to just one or two, Carys! If the girl with an inferiority complex can get out of her comfort zone, then so can you! I'm sure if you just sucked it up, you'd managed to find someone out there that you like in a r-"

"I like _you_ , you oblivious, arrogant, gigantic fucking moron!" Carys shouted at the outhouse.

Silence followed.

"We can talk later." Hubert finally said. "Please leave, you literally just scared the crap out of me. I need some time alone."

"Time alone to think, or time alone to recover from your poop?" Melody asked with a grin.

"He probably means both…" Carys sighed as she grabbed a fishing spear.

"Hey, where are you going with that?" Helen asked.

"To catch fish in the river, like I normally do." Carys said as she also grabbed the snorkeling equipment.

"But...Chef brings us meals. We don't-"

Carys glared at Helen.

"You go fishing for as long as you need to." Helen nodded.

Carys left the camp to go fish.

"Is she gone?" Hubert asked after a few minutes.

"Come on out, coward of the century." Helen crossed her arms. "She's gone."

Hubert slowly opened the outhouse door and walked out.

"Time to think…" Melody rolled her eyes. "That's the dumbest bail I've ever heard. And we're not going to lose on purpose so you can run away from this problem either. I still don't trust anyone on this team enough to allow us to lose. I don't want to go home, you know."

"I...I was angry and I panicked…" Hubert. "I didn't mean to-"

"Didn't mean to what, make it seem like you didn't give a crap about her feelings?" Melody asked.

"You shut up. She knows that I do care about what she thinks. We reached an agreement back on Kokoke Island. Helen was there."

"Hubert, do you live with any women at all?" Helen asked.

"I have a mother and younger sister." Hubert shrugged. "Why?"

"I bet they both think you're an idiot, Mr. 'Detective'." Melody said as both she and Helen stood up. "Consider yourself locked out of the cabin until you patch things up with her."

* * *

Confessional: Carys: The Screaming Winds

"Frick, why did I say that? _Why did I say that_? Ugh, and now both Melody and Helen know we're having a fight, and I can't get advice from the person I want it from because I stormed off on him! Ugh!" Carys punches the side of the confessional. "I guess this lonely feeling is what acting without thinking gets me…"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Hubert: The Screaming Winds

"I hate myself sometimes. I've thought things through, on this toilet, and I've found that I've liked Carys for a while now. Looking back on it, most of my actions seem to stem from denial of that fact. I want to apologize and make things right between us as soon as possible, but I don't know what to say, and I also don't want to end up like Nublina and Liu-Ten, who forgot about the game because they got together. It's actually kind of funny in a way, y'know? I've been loyal to Carys in terms of our alliance since day 1, not even entertaining the idea of voting her off, but now, knowing there's something more we could be, I'm scared of that commitment. I wouldn't mind being blindsided by Carys, she needs the money after all, and I stand by my belief in that, but I don't think I could take it nearly as well if we were an item….Why can't life ever be easy?"

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: Mt. Immolate Summit_

 _Contestant(s): Conlan, Kaede, Peter, Rudo_

"It really is a nice view, isn't it?" Conlan asked Rudo as they sat atop the volcano and looked out at the lake. "It's so peaceful."

"Yeah." Rudo agreed.

* * *

Confessional: Rudo: The Screaming Winds

"Okay, so there we were, on the summit, and I had just gathered the courage to ask if what Melody said last week was true, when all of a sudden, Peter and Kaede show up."

End Confessional

* * *

"It looks like we don't have dis place tah' ourselves after all." Peter tipped his hat down. "Sorry for walkin' in on ya, cheeto hair, pig tails."

"No, it's fine. You aren't interrupting anything." Rudo sighed. "What brings the two of you up here anyways?"

* * *

Confessional: Rudo: The Screaming Winds

"Stupid! Why did I do that? Why? Stupid!"

End Confessional

* * *

"Truth be told, I wanted to spend some quality time with Kaede while we're both still in the game." Peter took off his fedora, dropping his fake city accent as he and Kaede sat down. "I don't intend to go home any time soon, but I also want to make sure we find time for a real date before this competition kicks one of us out."

* * *

Confessional: Peter: The Killer Waves

"Last week, I received the most votes from my team, and I was almost voted off right when my girlfriend had finally found some confidence. The only one besides me who didn't vote for me was Oswald, but from what I've pieced together, Conlan was almost convinced to vote for Damon as well. So I've decided that I'll appeal to his moral compass."

End Confessional

* * *

"Y'know, I also wanted tah talk tah you, Cheeto Hair." Peter slid up next to Conlan, reverting back to his accent out of force of habit.

"It's 'bout last week's elimination ceremony."

"Look, Peter-" Conlan was about to defend his vote when Peter rose a hand.

"It's cool man, it's all cool over here. I understand why ya did what ya did, and I don't blame ya for it. I just hope dat the votes for me won't persist. I'll be givin' my all come challenge time dis week, I swear to ya'. Nah, I was thinkin' and I'm sure you'd be on board with it, about votin' our little devil Oswald out should we lose next."

"But he has the Earth Immunity Tiki." Rudo butted in on the conversation. "So why vote for him?"

"Yo, Kaede!" Peter smiled as he turned towards Kaede. "Tell 'em the idea you had."

"Everyone involved can pretend to still be mad at Peter, so that Oswald thinks he's safe and doesn't play the tiki."

"Oh, interesting...blindsiding Oswald eh?" Conlan rubbed his chin. "I'll admit, he's had it coming for a while now, and I bet Zastin would be on board with it too. You can count me in."

He held out a hand that Peter shook.

"It was nice havin' dis meeting wit' ya." Peter stood up and put his fedora back on. "Come on Kaede, we'll have tah find another place. Rudo n' Conlan were here first."

"Sorry again for intruding!" Kaede waved goodbye.

"So, what was it you were saying?" Conlan asked Rudo once both Peter and Kaede had left.

"You know what? Nevermind." Rudo stood up. "The mood's been ruined by all this plotting. I'm going to go back to my camp and relax in the hot tub."

* * *

Confessional: Rudo: The Screaming Winds

"Ugh, I really didn't give a crap about the mood being ruined. There's never a 'right moment' to discuss stuff like romance, but I was just way too scared at that point! Geez, I'm just dropping the ball today..."

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: KW Camp_

 _Contestant(s): Artemis, Oswald, Zastin_

"I'm telling you, they're awfully close." Oswald said as he and Zastin carried back a recently killed wild boar to cook for their breakfast. "And now they've been reunited on the same team."

"I get it, Peter and Conlan is a bad combination. I don't need you to tell me that."

"I'm just saying." Oswald gestured. "They're going to go after one of us first, and I'm the one with the tiki in his pocket. It would be foolish of them to go after me. I know you don't want to get rid of Conlan, but we can still oust Peter. Artemis certainly isn't a fan of him, and-"

"Are you talking about me behind my back?" Artemis asked as she heard her name mentioned. "Because if you are, I am going to make you _pay_."

* * *

Confessional: Oswald: The Killer Waves

"Every moment spent in her presence is punishment enough."

End Confessional

* * *

"We were just discussing how Peter is playing on borrowed time." Oswald answered before Zastin could say anything. "He was supposed to leave last week, but that tiki of his kept him in the game."

"Yeah!" He had successfully riled Artemis up. "He _is_ on borrowed time! And so is Melody for that matter! They've both played tikis and shouldn't even _be_ here anymore!"

* * *

Confessional: Artemis: The Killer Waves

"I guess in that sense, _I_ am the last Killer Wave. That's so lame. I knew my teammates all sucked."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Zastin: The Killer Waves

"I find myself at a bit of a crossroads here. I know that wherever Peter and Conlan are, they're planning to get rid of someone, who could be me, but probably isn't. Artemis and Oswald both seem to be gunning for Peter, and that leaves me as a swing vote. I do not enjoy being the swing vote, because no matter what choice I make, I burn bridges, and now that there is no longer a Fire Immunity Tiki in play, I don't have as powerful an ally in Kaede as I once did, not that she'd be much help to me in this situation anyways. In the end it comes down to siding with Oswald, who has a tiki, but I know to be untrustworthy, or siding with Peter, whom I have little knowledge of and doesn't like me. I get the sense I'll have to make even more tough choices like these going forwards in this game. Hopefully none of them will come back to bite me in the ass later."

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: Muliwai River_

 _Contestant(s): Carys, Hubert_

"Carys." Hubert said as Carys emerged from the river and put more fish in a basket sitting on the bank. "About earlier-."

"One second." Carys held up a finger as she stared down a large fish, speared it, and put it in the basket before putting the fishing spear and snorkeling equipment down next to it.

She turned to Hubert.

"What about earlier?" She asked after neither of them said anything. "Please tell me you thought of a way to handle how awkward this is…"

"I've got nothing." Hubert sighed. "Let's sit down though."

The two sat down on the river bank by the fishing equipment.

"I know what I said earlier, but… I don't want things to change between us." Carys admitted. "I'm sure you've probably figured it out by now but I tend to get very attached to those I spend time with. One of the reasons, besides hatred for reality shows in general, that I signed up as a lone wolf player was to _avoid_ situations like this. So, can we just pretend like this morning never happened?"

"No." Hubert responded. "We can't. What happened this morning wasn't private. Others know about it. What we can do is move past it positively. We've both been on this tropical island nonstop for a long time, and we're the only pair of remaining contestants who have never been on separate teams. It's only natural that we'd start to bicker over things that probably don't matter in the long run, and it's natural we'd grow affection for each other, even moreso when we're in an alliance, but we need to remain level-headed. Sneaky players who would use our closeness against us want to exploit our fights when we have them, and I for one refuse to let them succeed."

Carys smiled. "So, you know I need the money for something."

"I already know why you need the money, I'm pretty good at deductions, and I've been paying attention. Admittedly not enough to avoid moments like this, but I'm more observant than most."

"In any case, why did you sign up?"

"I don't need the money for anything, if that's what you're wondering. I just wanted it to help pay for my younger sister's and my college tuition. It's not the end of the world if I don't win, but in that same vein, I'd rather someone win who I wouldn't mind losing the money to."

"So you chose me out of pity?" Carys frowned.

"No!" Hubert exclaimed. "Whoa, no no no! I chose you because you were the only person on my team I even remotely wanted the money to go to if not me. Carys, you're athletic, powerful, and smart enough to make good decisions...most of the time. You are a huge threat to everyone in this game. Do you know why, despite that, I'm remaining completely loyal to this alliance? Because it's not because I like you too. I mean I do, but that's not the reason why. I'm remaining loyal because I truly believe that you deserve to win this game."

Carys took a deep breath.

"So, we admit that we like each other, but we both don't want our relationship to progress past friend status, and once this game is over, if I can't accomplish what I've come here to do, I'll be too busy competing for other cash prizes to search for you, and you'll probably be too busy with work and trying to get into a college to search for me."

"It's not a pretty thought." Hubert agreed. "But that's likely how this will play out."

Carys sighed. "Well, I'm glad we had this talk before anything too bad happened this time. I guess I was letting the stuff Oswald said a few weeks ago get to me."

Carys sat upright upon hearing her own words.

"Oswald did this!"

* * *

Confessional: Carys: The Screaming Winds

"I know this is your fault, Oswald, and you've crossed a line you shouldn't have! I'll be sure to give 220% effort in challenges from now on! I want to see you eliminated!"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Hubert: The Screaming Winds

"I can admit when I'm outsmarted, Oswald, and I'll take it in stride, but you did something you shouldn't have. You messed with my friend, and that's not something I'll let slide. I remember believing you'd be fun to play with, because I knew you were crafty, but instead, it looks like you've chosen to play against me. Wrong choice."

End Confessional

* * *

*BEEEEEEP* "Attention remaining eleven campers!" Chris announced over the loudspeakers. "Meet me at Nui Kaua Field for an explanation of your next challenge!"

"I guess we should go." Hubert stood up before helping Carys to her feet. "Let's promise to not worry about feelings for now and instead focus on the task at hand."

"Beating the Killer Waves into the dirt." Carys agreed with a nod.

* * *

 _Location: Nui Kaua Field_

 _Contestant(s): All Remaining_

"I like to call today's challenge, Guerilla Glory." Chris smiled as he handed each of the contestants a small tiki modeled after themselves. "The rules are very very simple. You protect your tiki at all costs. If a member of the opposing team takes your tiki from you and brings it back to their campsite-"

Chris snatched Kaede's tiki from her.

"Hey!" Helen protested.

"You're out." Chris continued to explain the rules of the challenge as he put Kaede's tiki back in the bag all of them came from. "And you cannot take a tiki from a campsite once it's been captured. The second it passes through your team's camp borders, it's out of the game too.

"Where did you find the time to make these tikis?" Rudo asked as she looked at hers.

Chris smiled at Chef.

* * *

Confessional: Chef

"He didn't make those tikis, I did. I did have some help from the interns though, heh heh. Ran through a lot of personal pocket knives to carve those."

End Confessional

* * *

"The first team to have all their tikis stolen and captured will have to face elimination!" Chris continued. "In addition, any members still remaining in the challenge on the winning team will earn the opportunity to watch, or give their place to another member of their team if they wish it. The whole of the main island is your battlefield, and instructions have been included with your tikis to send you to your starting positions. The challenge begins in 10, whether you're ready or not, so you better get to where you need to go!"

As the other contestants all quickly rushed to where they needed to be, Kaede walked up to Chris.

"Um...may I please have my tiki back?"

"Didn't you see the demonstration?" Chris asked with a smile. "You're out already! Gotta keep the challenge fair to both teams otherwise I get some Courtney-like contestant suing the pants off production."

* * *

Confessional: Kaede: The Screaming Winds

"But I finally feel like I can actually _contribute_ to my team! This is huge for me! Why is he taking that away from me?...Oh yeah...because he's Chris…."

End Confessional

* * *

 _Challenge: Guerilla Glory_

 _Rules: Each contestant will be given a tiki to keep guard over against the players of the other team. If a contestant's tiki is brought back to the opposing team's base, said contestant is considered out of the competition. The first team with all their contestants out of the competition loses and will have to vote someone off at the Po'ino Bonfire Elimination Ceremony, while the winning team may send 2 contestants to watch._

 _Screaming Winds 'sitting out' Kaede._

* * *

 _Location: Nui Kaua Beach_

 _Contestant(s): Artemis, Carys_

Artemis tip toed across the sand towards where Carys was searching for other contestants.

* * *

Confessional: Artemis: The Killer Waves

"Since obviously Carys is the fastest and strongest of that team, it only makes sense that I, the smartest, and obviously the prettiest, of The Killer Waves, will take her out first!"

End Confessional

* * *

Moments later, Carys was putting Artemis's tiki inside the luxury camp.

 _The Screaming Winds: 1, The Killer Waves: 0,_

* * *

 _Location: Nahele Forest_

 _Contestant(s): Carys, Oswald_

"Oswald!" Carys called as she caught sight of Oswald trying to sneak through the forest.

"Carys!" Oswald smiled at her. "Why aren't you with your little friend right now? Don't tell me you had a fight!"

"Oh we did, but we talked things out. Thanks for causing it in the first place by the way."

* * *

Confessional: Oswald: The Killer Waves

"Talked it out huh? Looks like I might've accidentally made a stronger alliance instead of splitting those two up. Oh well, I won't underestimate their resilience again, but I'm not too worried. They're only a pair after all."

End Confessional

* * *

"So I've been found out have I?" Oswald grinned. "Well then, I assume you're here to take my tiki."

He held out his tiki for Carys. "Want it?"

A moment passed, as both contestants' eyes narrowed while they stared each other's tikis down.

Finally, Carys rushed towards Oswald.

"Yaaahhh!"

"Hup!" Oswald tossed his tiki over Carys as he pried her own from her hands, caught his tiki with his free arm, and rushed towards his campsite.

"Get back here!" Carys rushed after him.

* * *

Confessional: Oswald: The Killer Waves

"There she was, chasing me, and easily about to catch up to me, but I remember the rules. I don't need to be inside my camp, just her tiki."

End Confessional

* * *

"Artemis!" Oswald called to Artemis, who was sitting at the campsite. "Duck!"

Artemis dove out of the way as Oswald threw his tiki towards the campsite.

Carys lunged for it…

And just barely missed it as it fell into the camp's marked borders.

"Phew." Oswald wiped his forehead. "Looks like you actually need your friend here to beat me. That's almost kind of touching, if a bit pitiful."

Carys gave him a death glare as he walked away, his tiki still in his hand.

 _The Screaming Winds: 1, The Killer Waves: 1,_

* * *

 _Location: Mt. Immolate Base_

 _Contestant(s): Helen, Peter_

At the base of Mt. Immolate, Helen and Peter circled around each other.

"I'm sorry 'bout dis, Preppy." Peter said as he tipped his fedora. "But I ain't about to let you get by me without me takin' your tiki."

"Funny." Helen brushed back her hair. "I was going to say the same thing to you. Are you sure you want to try to take my tiki though? Surely you'd rather go up against Rudo or Melody or Hubert."

"Oh sure, but dey ain't da one I found first are dey?"

"I'll tell Kaede…"

"She'd understand." Peter grinned. "Y'see, Preppy...even though you don't want to admit it, I'm closer tah' her than you are."

"Oh, you take that back." Helen's eyes narrowed as she readied herself for a lunge.

"Make me." Peter's eyes narrowed as he did the same. "Oh that's right, ya' can't no more! You're reign as a leader ended weeks ago! Now you're just fighting to not be voted off!"

The two charged at each other.

Helen was able to wrestle Peter's tiki from his grasp first.

"Hah!" She laughed as she began to run and Peter took chase.

"Sorry, Preppy, but I'm not letting you off da' hook dat easily!" Peter called after her. "I almost went home last week, and I don't wanna go through that again!"

Helen came to a halt.

"You almost went home last week?"

"Yeah." Peter also came to a stop. "If it weren't for Kaede, I'd be gonzo right now. Conlan n' I have this plan to vote out Oswald in a blindside, but it's real dangerous for me, since I'm da 'fake' target, and even if we _do_ eliminate him, Artemis n' Conlan both like Zastin more'n me, so I'd be next for a loss anyways, but I want Kaede tah beleive we're goin' tah the finale together for as long as she can. She just got confidence, n' I don't wanna take dat away from her. I feel like outing the snakiest on my team is da least I can do in terms of a gift."

"Peter, I-" Helen seemed to have found a new admiration for Peter. "I had no idea that you'd thought so much of this through."

* * *

Confessional: Helen: The Screaming Winds

"I guess even a gruff, rude, and somewhat uneducated city boy can still be nice and smart when it counts. Very well Peter, I concede that you've got me beat. I certainly don't have any plans in place to help any of my friends should I be eliminated, but that's mainly because I don't see it happening."

End Confessional

* * *

"I think I know a way you can give her a bit more." Helen grinned. "But first-"

She took off towards her campsite again.

"Real classy, Preppy!" Peter called sarcastically as he chased after her, to no avail.

 _The Screaming Winds: 2, The Killer Waves: 1,_

* * *

 _Location: Mt. Immolate Summit_

 _Contestant(s): Helen, Zastin_

Climbing up Mt. Immolate on her way back, Helen noticed Zastin, likely looking around the island for any contestants to chase.

"Hey, d20." Helen announced herself. "You better start running."

"Are you sure you want me to run?" Zastin asked. "We _are_ at the summit of an active volcano, and I'd rather we not fall into the lava."

"Fair enough." Helen shrugged as she stepped forwards. "Let's battle our way down the volcano then!"

She tackled Zastin and the two began to tumble down the mountain.

"Ngh!"

Both tried to wrestle each other's tiki away from them to no success as they accumulated both speed and dirt.

When they did finally land on the ground, a giant thud and dust cloud emerged, momentarily capturing the attention of everyone on the island.

"Hngh…" Zastin got up from the fall and noticed he had both tikis in his hands.

He pocketed Helen's, and after making sure Helen was alright, left to capture her tiki and send some interns her way to take her to the medical tent.

 _The Screaming Winds: 2, The Killer Waves: 2,_

* * *

 _Location: Muliwai River_

 _Contestant(s): Melody, Oswald_

"Finally." Melody crossed her legs in a tree above the river as Oswald arrived on the scene.

"I was _wondering_ when I'd get to pay you back for your trying to _eliminate_ me back at 15 left!"

She jumped down from the tree and landed in front of Oswald.

"Any last words?"

"Only that even in your threats you are as enchanting as a forest nymph." Oswald bowed.

Melody blushed and staggered back slightly, taken by surprise.

"T-that is no way to talk to the woman who is about to take you out of the challenge!"

"And what a woman she is, radiant in the light of her vengeance upon me!"

"Okay, now you're just starting to get creepy." Melody's blushing subsided.

* * *

Confessional: Oswald: The Killer Waves

"I might have overdone it just a little. Looking back, I can see how that might have some masochistic undertones. I am not one. I prefer to love gently. I am a gentleman after all." Oswald grins and winks into the camera.

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Melody: The Screaming Winds

"Focus, Melody! Focus! Don't let his cute boy flirts get to you! You're angry at this asshole and want him eliminated _pronto_! That said, I wouldn't _mind_ being constantly told how attractive I am. I'm only human after all."

End Confessional

* * *

"Rahhhhh!" Melody charged at Oswald while he began to run downstream.

* * *

Confessional: Oswald: The Killer Waves

"I do not know whether or not I am faster than Melody, but if we're going to have a fight for the tikis, I want to fight closer to my campsite than hers, ergo, run to the beach."

End Confessional

* * *

"Get back here!" Melody was gaining on Oswald, who looked around frantically for something, anything, to help him, before an idea formed in his head.

He immediately came to a stop by the entrance to the beach.

"Must we really fight like this?" He asked Melody, putting on the saddest face he could muster.

"We are on separate teams, true, but there are other contestants we could both be chasing instead of going after each other like children. I'm honestly ashamed that I sought you out."

"You sought me out?" Melody's eyes widened in surprise.

Oswald hid a devil's grin.

He had her.

"And it's my own doing that you are livid with me as well." Oswald continued to fake his lament.

"So you know what? You may take my tiki, but please, not with a fight. I'm tired of fighting. Instead all I ask is a single kiss of forgiveness on my brow from the wonderful goddess of strategy that I've so wronged." Oswald knelt down and presented his forehead to Melody.

"W-well…" Melody looked around to make sure no other contestants were looking. "I suppose we can-" She gulped as she closed her eyes and leaned in.

Once Oswald was sure her eyes were closed, he bent lower, and snatched Melody's tiki from her hand before rushing away.

"You are _dead_!" Melody, now red with anger, called as she chased after a running Oswald. "You hear me? _Dead!_ "

* * *

Confessional: Melody: The Screaming Winds

"Ugh!" To think I trusted that asswipe, even if it was only for a second, and a skeptical amount of trust too...but still! You're days are numbered Oswald! If I ever discover a way to get you eliminated, you can bet your bottom dollar, I'll use it on you right away!"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Oswald: The Killer Waves

"I do find Melody very attractive, and I was certainly in a win-win situation there. Heck, if our positions were reversed, I'd have fallen for it too, but romantically, I've got no interest there. Please, she's too like me, and we all know how I feel about women who are as crafty as they are attractive. They're a threat to my gameplay and must be defeated."

End Confessional

* * *

Oswald smiled from the safety of his camp's borders as he put Melody's tiki down and waved to her, before she stomped off frustrated.

 _The Screaming Winds: 2, The Killer Waves: 3,_

* * *

 _Location: Old Screaming Winds Campsite_

 _Contestant(s): Rudo, Zastin_

"Sorry about this, Rudo." Zastin said as he and Rudo stared each other down. "But I need to take your tiki."

"I don't think so." Rudo shook her head. She charged towards Zastin, who tried to run, but found himself facing a mountain to steep to climb faster than Rudo could chase him.

"You've been cornered." Rudo grinned. "Sorry. Just tying up the score again, you know?"

Rather than have his ass handed to him by a girl only two-thirds his weight, Zastin elected to give up the tiki without a fight.

 _The Screaming Winds: 3, The Killer Waves: 3,_

* * *

 _Location: Nui Kaua Docks_

 _Contestant(s): Conlan, Rudo_

At the docks, Rudo and Conlan saw each other, and both froze.

"Rudo." Conlan nodded.

"Conlan." Rudo nodded back.

"I don't want to take your tiki, but I need to." Conlan lamented.

"Same here." Rudo frowned back. "How should we go about this?"

"Well, our teams are already tied so we can't give the point to whomever has less. How about we hand our tikis off to each other and the first one to their campsite wins?" Conlan posited.

"Sure, I'm pretty fast, so I think it's fair." Rudo nodded. "But first, I want to know…"

Both Rudo and Conlan handed their tikis off to each other.

"Was what Melody said about you liking me true?"

Conlan gulped.

"Yes." He nodded. "But we can talk more about that later, when we're not in the middle of a challenge."

"Well said." Rudo smiled, before they both began to run towards their campsites.

* * *

Confessional: Rudo: The Screaming Winds

"Yes! YEEESSSS! He likes me~ He liiiikes me~! Rudo for the win!"

End Confessional

* * *

Both Conlan and Rudo reached their camps at the same time, effectively taking each other out of the competition.

 _The Screaming Winds: 4, The Killer Waves: 4_

* * *

 _Location: Nui Kaua Field_

 _Contestant(s): Hubert, Oswald_

"Really?" Oswald asked as he noticed Hubert standing in between Chris and Chef. "Have you just not left this whole time?"

"Pretty much." Hubert nodded. He held up a tiki.

"Are you looking for this? Because I kind of like it, and was thinking about keeping it as a souvenir."

"Sorry, but I don't care how much I have to bid, I'm taking that item back to my own camp. I've already managed to trick your island girlfriend out of hers. You're the last one left."

"I find it amusing you think yourself capable of outsmarting me." Hubert adjusted his glasses. "I'm having similar thoughts about you outfoxing me. I suppose great minds think alike." Oswald grinned, attempting to appeal to Hubert's ego.

"No." Hubert wasn't fazed. "More like small minds rarely differ."

Oswald's cocky smile was replaced with an angry frown.

"So it's going to be like that is it?"

Hubert nodded. "You chose to make it like that when you messed with my friend's head."

"We need to watch this episode later once it's produced." Chris said to Chef. "I'm picking up on a lot of animosity between these two, but they've never once been on the same team or had much time to talk to each other. I can only imagine what juicy thing happened to cause this!"

"It probably has somethin' to do with me not gettin' the raise I was promised." Chef threw shade at Chris.

"Dude! Not in front of the contestants!" Chris exclaimed with a gesture.

Oswald and Hubert rushed towards each other, both tossed their tikis in the air, and both caught the other's tiki.

Oswald quickly sprinted towards his campgrounds, and celebrated by spiking the tiki against the sand.

The fake tiki made completely of dirt shattered.

"What?!" Oswald's eyes widened.

* * *

Confessional: Hubert: The Screaming Winds

"What? You thought I was just spending all my time in the same place doing nothing?" He opens his hoodie to reveal the real tiki in between his plaid shirt and the inside of his jacket.

"I grew up on a farm. I know how to pack mud, and with all that extra time to sculpt, man was I proud of that masterpiece. I told you Oswald, you made a very poor decision."

End Confessional

* * *

Hubert walked across the border to his team's camp and pleasantly put Oswald's tiki on the ground.

"We've got a winner!" Chris exclaimed over the loudspeakers. "Hubert wins it for the Screaming Winds! Winds win again!"

 _The Screaming Winds: 5, The Killer Waves: 4,_

* * *

Confessional: Oswald: The Killer Waves

Oswald is slowly clapping, and not amused. "Good job, Hubert. You had your five second victory. You should be proud. Not many people get the best of me, but _no one_ gets the best of me and gets away with it. Prepare yourself for humiliation and defeat."

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: Nui Kaua Field_

 _Contestant(s): All Remaining_

"Congratulations, Screaming Winds!" Chris declared. "You've won the challenge and can continue to live in the Luxury Camp!"

The Screaming Winds all cheered, save for Hubert, who plugged his ears.

"In addition, Hubert," Chris continued "as the sole winner of the challenge, you may either watch the elimination yourself or send one other teammate over to watch instead. They have to hand me your tiki to be accepted into watching the elimination, that's how I'll know you sent them."

Hubert nodded to show he understood.

"Killer Waves…" Chris turned to the Killer Waves. "I suggest you enjoy your camp of nothing while you still can, because after tonight, your five members will become four."

* * *

 _Location: Luxury Camp_

 _Contestant(s): Carys, Helen, Hubert, Kaede, Melody, Rudo_

"Holy cow, I didn't expect you _all_ to want to see this elimination ceremony take place." Hubert said as Helen, Kaede, Melody, and Rudo all asked him at once if they could watch. "Is something going on that I'm not aware of?"

"Peter and Conlan might be blindsiding Oswald tonight!" Helen exclaimed. "This is huge! Each one of us has a vested interest in this! If their plan works, Oswald will leave with a tiki in his pocket! It'd be poetic justice!"

"Man, even I'd like to see that…" Hubert admitted. "But…" He looked over at Carys, who clearly was not enjoying being alone in the hot tub. "I'm not going to go. I'd rather relax with my friend."

"Let me go, come on!" Melody pleaded. "I've been fighting this guy since, like, day 1, so I deserve to-"

"Hold on, that's _my_ line!" Rudo exclaimed. "Hell that should be _my_ tiki he might be leaving with!"

"Help me out here." Hubert shrugged to Helen. "Peter or Conlan? Which one came up with the idea first?"

"She did." Helen cocked her head towards Kaede.

"Well, that makes this easy." Hubert sighed in relief. "Hey, Kaede. Do you want to go? You didn't get to participate in the challenge either, so if you want to go, I guess it's only fair. You're part of our team too after all."

"R-really? It won't be a hassle or anything?" Kaede's eyes widened.

"Yes, really." Hubert gave a small laugh as he handed Kaede the tiki she needed for admission to the ceremony. "Plus, if it was your plan, I don't want to get in the way of your moment."

"Thank you...so much." Kaede opened her arms.

"I'm really not big on hugging-"

Kaede gave him a hug anyways, which he silently put up with until she was done.

* * *

 _Location: KW Camp_

 _Contestant(s): Artemis, Conlan, Oswald, Peter, Zastin_

"So, that's our plan." Conlan and Peter presented their case to Zastin. "We pretend Peter's still the vote out, and then we vote Oswald instead and take him by surprise, but Peter will be complaining about Artemis's lack of worth ethic or manners instead to make it seem like we're campaigning for her."

"Sounds like a pretty good plan." Zastin smiled. "I definitely don't want Oswald around here any more."

* * *

Confessional: Zastin: The Killer Waves

"But more importantly, this lets me know that no matter which way I vote, I'll still be here next week, with at least one ally, and that's enough to force ties."

End Confessional

* * *

"Hey, Artemis…" Oswald grinned as Artemis came back from 'bathing' in the river. "I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" Artemis rolled her eyes. "We're voting Peter tonight right? He sucked last week, and he didn't do much better this week either."

"Of course, but I think you should know, Peter and Zastin were talking earlier, and they were thinking about blindsiding you."

"WHAT?!" Artemis's shriek send chills through the whole camp. "Zastin!" She marched up to Zastin. "Is it true, you and Peter were talking about blindsiding me?"

"Peter came up to me with the idea." Zastin lied according to Peter's plan. "But I told him no! I wouldn't blindside you, Artemis, you're a good ally of mine!"

* * *

Confessional: Zastin: The Killer Waves

"And you're ruining everything! Stay quiet for once in your life, geez!"

End Confessional

* * *

"Hmmm...that's a tough predicament, huh?" Oswald grinned as he talked to Zastin while everyone made their way to the Po'ino Bonfire. "If it turns out you don't vote for Peter with Artemis and I, she'll know you lied to her."

* * *

Confessional: Zastin: The Killer Waves

"And great, now no matter which choice I make, I'm screwed. I can either try to blindside oswald, and piss Artemis off beyond belief, or I can vote for Peter as planned and lose any respect Conlan might have for me. I keep being put in bad situations where no matter what I do, I'm labelled as some villain, when I'm not like that at all! This game is really aggravating sometimes."

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: Po'ino Bonfire Elimination Ceremony_

 _Contestant(s):_

 _Watching: Kaede_

 _Participating: Artemis, Conlan, Oswald, Peter, Zastin_

"Killer Waves, say hi to Kaede." Chris smiled as Kaede stood next him and waved at all the Killer Waves.

Peter blew a kiss towards her, and she caught it and returned the favor. "She's the Wind that's going to watch this elimination. Now, we don't have much time left, so let's just get right to the voting, eh? Oswald, we'll start with you."

Oswald wrote his vote and came back, looking happy.

Peter went next and gave a wink to Kaede as he left and came back.

Zastin voted silently, taking a long time to decide which name to write down.

Conlan voted after him, not taking nearly as long as Zastin had, came back down and smiled.

Artemis scoffed at being the last to vote, and immaturely stalled even though she knew the name she wanted to write down, just to make Chris pay a little for making her vote last.

"I'll go tally the votes." Chris smiled. "Kaede, you can make small talk if you want, but nothing about the competition."

"I'm fine, just here to watch." Kaede smiled as Chris left to tally the votes.

"You look hotter than the bonfire, babe." Peter smiled. Kaede blushed as she smiled back and mouthed 'Thank you.'

"Alright, I've tallied the votes." Chris returned. "If you have an eligible immunity tiki and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Artemis undid her ponytail to let her hair down.

Zastin played with a die in his pocket.

Peter took off his fedora and held it against his heart.

Conlan gulped as he looked around.

Oswald reached for his pocket…

But then crossed his arms.

"Alright." Chris said. "If I call your name, come up and get a tiki. If you do not receive one of the four tikis, you have been eliminated, and must immediately walk the Coals of Shame, and enjoy your placing of 11th overall."

The contestants all nodded.

"Zastin, you first, buddy." Chris smiled. Zastin nodded as he stood up and received his tiki.

"Next…." Chris held out the next tiki. "Artemis. You staying in, despite the large amount of elimination ceremonies you've been present at continues to surprise me."

Artemis rolled her eyes as she snatched her tiki.

"Next we have Conlan." Chris nodded as Conlan walked up to receive his tiki.

Oswald's face turned to a worried frown.

Peter's eyes widened, he gave a quick look at Kaede, who had similarly wide eyes.

* * *

Confessional: Kaede: The Screaming Winds

"Ohmygoodness did my plan actually _work_?"

End Confessional

* * *

"This night's final tiki goes to…" Chris held out the final tiki of the night.

He paused.

He pointed upwards towards the sky.

He lowered his finger.

Very.

Slowly.

He took a deep breath,

And pointed.

"...Oswald." He announced.

Oswald gave a relieved sigh as he stood up and took the final tiki.

Peter dropped his hat and the wind blew it into the bonfire, where it burnt up.

Kaede dropped to her knees.

"N-no….no…" She mumbled.

* * *

Confessional: Kaede: The Screaming Winds

"My first big plan of the game and it backfires so much that my boyfriend is sent home! Ugh...I knew nothing good was coming from me having my own ideas...Now Peter's been eliminated and I- *sniffle* I'm really going to miss him and *sniffle* I don't want him to gooooo!" Kaede ends the confession in a sobbing mess.

End Confessional

* * *

"Babe, babe!" Peter shakes a sobbing Kaede. "Listen to me, babe, you got dis!" He wiped some tears from her face.

"We haven't been on a team together since the first shuffle, but you've managed to persevere dis long right? Don' worry! It looks like it'll be you n' Preppy in da final two, but you know I'll be cheerin' for you all day way. Here."

He handed Kaede a binder. "Helen n' I snuck into the producer's tent durin' the show, and we printed out all da' pictures o' you and me, and you and her, and all three o' us together."

Kaede tried to respond, but it was just sniffles.

"I'm sorry it had to end this way." Peter said, without his fake accent. "I love ya."

He kissed her on the forehead, before leaving the island across the coals, waving to his team without looking back.

* * *

Confessional: Oswald: The Killer Waves

"Man, I was so caught up in getting rid of Peter, I forgot how devastated his leaving would make Kaede...Man, I am _so_ proud of all this chaos I created!"

End Confessional

* * *

"And there you have it, folks!" Chris exclaimed into the camera near a sobbing Kaede on the ground. "Our city boy is heading home! What does this mean for The Killer Waves? What does this mean for Kaede? Hopefully we don't have another Liu-Ten on our hands! We are down to the final 10! I'll be honest, I'd hoped for better! Can the Waves even win a single challenge before the merge? The answer to these questions and more, next time!

On Total!

Drama!

Zero Sum!"

* * *

*Peter's Final Confessional:

"Out by a single vote huh? I ain't gonna pretend dat I don't know who did dis to me. Oswald, I know you're gonna get whatcha deserve one o' dese days. Zastin, you can think you play a good game all ya' want, but da truth is you can be just as bad as da likes of Oswald or Melody sometimes. Either way, one o' you is definitely gonna have power ova' da' other one soon, and den you'll wish you'd kept me around. Kaede, babe, I know you might be feelin' down, especially havin' to _see_ me leave n' all, but I know you can rock dis show! And you better 'cuz I ain't datin' no quitter! 'Sides, you still got Preppy wid' ya, and she knows she gon' get so much shit from me if she leaves you in da' dust wit' da' way she gets sometimes. I'm cheerin' ya' on, babe! Let's see ya beat dis here system!"

End Confessional*

* * *

 _The Votes(for those who are curious)_

 _Artemis voted for…Peter_

 _Conlan voted for…Oswald_

 _Oswald voted for…Peter_

 _Peter voted for…Oswald_

 _Zastin voted for…Peter_


	16. Ep 14: Total Campaign

_Chris's Recap_

"Last time, on Total Drama Zero Sum…"

"Carys and Hubert lived up to their team's name and got into a loud argument resulting in their confession of feelings for each other, which they later decided together to ignore for the rest of the game. Yeah, I'm sure that'll be healthy moving forwards, hahaah. Kaede and Peter came up with a plan to blindside Oswald, and Rudo got Conlan in on it as well. Meanwhile, Oswald was using Peter and Conlan's friendship against them as he lobbied Zastin to vote for Peter next. The challenge was an island-wide game of Keep Away, with the reward for making it all the way to the end being able to watch the losing team's elimination, or to send someone in your place. Oswald embarrassed both Carys and Melody by tricking them in order to take their tikis, and Rudo and Conlan finally realized they had feelings for each other. Too bad it was in the middle of the challenge! In the end, it came down to Hubert of the Screaming Winds and Oswald of the Killer Waves, and while Oswald did reach his camp's boundaries first, the tiki he had taken off of Hubert was a fake one made of dirt. Way to outfox the thief, bro. But I'd have watched the elimination myself, not sent Kaede. Conlan and Peter both came to Zastin and explained their plan to blindside Oswald, but after some more quick lies on Oswald's part, Zastin found himself in a lose-lose situation. In the end, Zastin decided to vote Peter off of the island, sending our city boy home, and doing a devastating amount of damage to Kaede's fragile psyche."

The camera then shows Chris standing on the Nui Kaua docks, with Kaede still slumped beside him. "See? She hasn't left this spot! But that's about to change soon! We're down to our Final 10 Contestants! Who can survive this boss of a challenge to get to the second phase of the game, and who is about to get a game over? My money's on sobfest here, but I guess we'll find out right now! On Total! Drama! Zero Sum!"

* * *

 _*Total Drama theme song plays*_

As the song starts, various camera come out of all the flora and fauna around the island.

 _ **Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine, you guys are on my mind**_

The camera zooms around all of the island before moving up and over Mt. Immolate, the volcano, before diving into the water.

 _ **You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer is plain to see,**_

Carys is swimming after a school of piranha with a spear, but immediately stops short and begins to swim the other way as the piranha all die and begin to float towards the surface. Camera pans to reveal Alcott in the water, a visible stink around him. The piranha surface along with the smell to where Conlan and Rudo are rowing in the canoe.

 _ **I want to be famous**_

As Conlan and Rudo plug their noses and let go of the oars, a large octopus tentacle tosses the boat skyward, sending the two of them flying into the forest, where they land near Damon, who looks upset as a bunch of animals run away, he turns to Katelyn who is watching and gives a shrug. Katelyn turns away and makes a 'blech' motion. Meanwhile, the now capsized canoe floats by in a river. As the camera follows the capsized canoe, Artemis and Isaac are walking by. Isaac goes to set the canoe right again, but Artemis slaps his hand before he can walk away. Isaac turns to smile at Artemis, but she twists her head away, smacking him with her ponytail.

 _ **I want to live close to the sun**_

Eliana is tending to a nearby fire while Donovan jogs by. He waves to her, but she doesn't respond. Once he is just out of sight, she waves back at him without looking.

 _ **So pack your bags, 'cause I've already won**_

As Donovan jogs by Perci, who is gathering plants, he waves. As she waves back, he trips and stumbles down the mountain. Perci holds on to her sun hat with one hand and pulls the other up to her mouth in a concerned gasp.

 _ **Everything to prove, nothing in my way, I'll get there one day.**_

Donovan tumbles into the confessional booth, which opens up and Freya falls out, incredibly upset as her clothes are stained with the nail polish she was applying inside. Davon can be seen nearby as he takes a mirror that Freya dropped to preen himself and admire his reflection as the camera pans to the beach, where Liu-Ten and Nublina are sitting at a table near Chef, who has a tray of food with him.

' _ **Cause I want to be famous**_

Chef puts down plates of food on a table with force, interrupting Liu-Ten and Nublina who are talking excitedly with each other. Meanwhile, Victor is crouched under the table, following a clue and looking for an immunity tiki.

 _ **Na na nananana nanananana na nanananana**_

Victor is about to leave when he sees a panther rush by, and cowers under the table instead. The camera follows the panther is it bounds around the island.

 _ **I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous**_

The camera pans back to reveal that the panther is actually being chased off by both Helen and Twilight, who upon becoming exhausted offer each other a handshake and a fist bump respectfully, creating an awkward situation where neither one of them is willing to change their mannerism, so they stop, stand around, and haphazardly kick some sand up which is then blown away by the wind.

 _ **I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous**_

The camera follows the sand to where Oswald and Melody are playing against each other in a game of checkers, and Melody has narrowed Oswald down to a single piece. Hubert then walks up, takes a look at the board, and takes Oswald's turn for him, winning the game, leaving Melody in an angry shock. She flips the board up and storms off. Oswald laughs heartily while the board falls from Hubert's face and he calmly adjusts his glasses.

As the rest of the cast is crowded around the Po'ino Bonfire, whistling the rest of the tune, Peter tips his hat up as he leans in toward Kaede, who blushes and smiles as she shies away, only to bump into Zastin, who drops a twenty sided die into the bonfire and the camera follows its flare upwards to the sky, where the title of the show 'Total Drama Zero Sum' appears on the screen, backdropped by the starry night sky.

* * *

 _Location: Nui Kaua Docks_

 _Contestant(s): Kaede_

"Yo, Kaede…" Chris knelt down and put a hand on Kaede's shoulder. "I understand that you and Peter had a thing going, but I'm gonna need you to go head back to your team's camp. This week's challenge is going to be all over the place, and we need everyone to remain in their campsites while the interns set up."

"The _interns_ are setting up?" Chef asked, holding an assortment of dangerous tools near a couple of interns. "Finally, I get a break!" He tossed the tools behind him and the interns struggled to catch them all without hurting themselves in the process.

"O-okay…" Kaede sniffed as she responded to Chris by standing up and beginning to trudge back to her team's camp.

* * *

Confessional: Kaede: The Screaming Winds

"This is the worst I've felt since the last time my team lost a challenge. My tiki's gone, my _boyfriend_ is gone, and I don't want to give up on the game or quit because Liu-Ten and Nublina did those things, and then I'll just be seen as some copycat...I still don't know why I agreed to come here in the first place when it was my older sister who signed me up…"

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: KW Camp_

 _Contestant(s): Artemis, Conlan, Oswald, Zastin_

"Conlan, I'm sorry, I did what I thought I had to!" Zastin was following Conlan around the camp. "I'm trying to ally myself with him, I'm just trying to not be the next one voted off!"

"We were _this_ close!" Conlan turned around and put his finger and thumb extremely close to each other. "We were _this_ close to getting rid of one of this game's biggest antagonists! Do you know how memorable that elimination would have been? What's worse is that if he wasn't onto us before, he _definitely_ is now! I don't see how we can pull off another blindside on him, and since we keep losing, it's getting harder for me to sneak off away from him!"

"What's he doing right now?" Zastin asked.

"Talking to Artemis by the lake." Conlan sighed. "Why is she still here by the way?"

"Would you believe me if I thought she'd be a useful ally moving forwards?"

"Then you better head down there and interrupt their conversation, fast." Conlan pointed. "Artemis with a genuine smile on her face like that doesn't bode well for you securing her loyalty."

"Shit." Zastin psyched himself up before running towards where Oswald and Artemis were talking.

* * *

Confessional: Conlan: The Killer Waves

"Zastin did a good job in leading both versions of The Violent Quakes back when that team was still existent, but both those teams suffered only one loss each. He's never been put in a situation where his team is only getting worse as time goes on, and it's pretty easy to see he's finding it harder and harder to maintain control of what he'd hoped to be a solid alliance. Right now, the only thing I can really do to avoid Oswald picking me off next is to either win the challenge for my team, which would be ideal, or convince Zastin that my loyalty is more useful to him in the long run than Artemis's loyalty, which, to be honest, I'm not even sure she has."

End Confessional

* * *

"Hey, what are we talking about?" Zastin asked as he ran up to Artemis and Oswald who both seemed to be laughing and enjoying themselves.

"We were talking about Freya and Isaac." Oswald turned to Zastin. "Don't you think it's kind of weird that both of our crushes were voted off first from either version of The Violent Quakes? I don't know, it's just a strange coincidence I noticed, so I brought it up to Artemis. We're lost love buddies!"

"Even moreso because they were voted off due to our own votes!" Artemis chimed in. "I don't know what you were so worried about Oswald being on our team for, Zastin, he's pretty cool for one of you loser dudes."

* * *

Confessional: Oswald: The Killer Waves

"Bwahahahahahaaaaa...ahh..ohhh, it was so hard for me to hold in that laugh while Artemis was talking to Zastin. I managed to get her to somehow compliment me, _and_ I've tricked her into thinking I'm trustworthy. Man, she's going to be a _great_ help moving forwards!"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Zastin: The Killer Waves

"This is bad. I voted Peter off because I wanted Artemis to remain loyal to me and _not_ bond with Oswald. I think I might be regretting that decision already, but you can't undo your actions in this game. They stick with you forever."

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: Luxury Camp_

 _Contestant(s): Carys, Helen, Hubert, Kaede, Melody, Rudo_

Kaede walked back into camp a sniffling mess.

"Uh-oh, that can't be good." Hubert said to Carys, Melody, and Rudo in the hot tub as Helen rushed out of the water to go comfort her friend.

"Kaede, Kaede, what's wrong?" Helen asked as she put her friend in a bear hug.

"P-Peter's gone…" Kaede stammered.

"I didn't catch what she said!" Melody called. "Did the plan work or not?"

"The hell do you think?" Carys rose an eyebrow. "I doubt she'd come back to camp a blubbering mess if the plan worked."

* * *

Confessional: Melody: The Screaming Winds

"How? How did that plan not work? What idiotic asshole thought that not blindsiding Oswald was a bad idea? I guess I really will have to work on getting him out of here myself."

End Confessional

* * *

"It was Peter." Helen said as she brought Kaede into the hot tub for some relaxation. "Peter was voted off over Oswald. He didn't play his tiki, so he still has that too."

"Great." Melody rolled her eyes. "Hey, Hubert, Carys, either of you have the Air Immunity tiki? Why don't we just hand that over to Oswald too while we're at it, that way we can just be sitting ducks."

"Firstly, the Air Immunity tiki's already been played." Hubert lied. "There's a reason Kaitlyn made it as far as she did after all. Secondly, Kaede just saw her boyfriend leave the show before her eyes and the person she was _trying_ to eliminate stay in the game, now more powerful than he's ever been. Surely even _you_ can see she needs support."

"Support shmupport." Melody rolled her eyes. "If it's going to be another Liu-Ten incident, she should just quit."

"Don't listen to her, Kaede." Helen patted Kaede on the back. "We'll make it through this. I'm here for you."

"I, don't know you that well." Hubert admitted. "But Carys seems to like you, and I feel guilty that you saw what you saw through my reward, so I'll help if you need anything too."

"I'm not the _best_ with...feelings…" Carys slowly put her hand forwards to pat Kaede on the back just like Helen was doing. "But I understand what its like to be forcefully separated from a loved one, and I'll make an effort to be supportive, but don't quit."

* * *

Confessional: Carys: The Screaming Winds

"Winning means nothing if it's by default."

End Confessional

* * *

"I'll be here for you too, I guess then." Rudo was having trouble finding the right words to say.

* * *

Confessional: Rudo: The Screaming Winds

"I'll be honest, I'm really sad the Kaede's boyfriend was voted off, but now I'm a little scared about my own romantic endeavors again. Conlan's probably next, and we haven't been able to talk about our feelings at all yet! Plus, I was never that close to Kaede, in fact for a while, I really didn't like her because I thought she was a romantic rival! It just feels a little, I dunno, a little weird?"

End Confessional

* * *

"Th-thanks, everyone." Kaede continued to wipe her watering eyes. "I don't deserve all this support."

"Yeah, you really don't." Melody crossed her arms. "Your plan failed, deal with it."

Helen glared at Melody.

"You realize that if we lose, we're voting you off, right?"

"We're not going to lose." Melody shook her head arrogantly. "The other team's been living off of next to nothing, while we've been given everything. We're more well nourished and have more energy to spare. Besides, even if we did lose, would you really ditch me over sobfest there? Because I'm actually _good_ at challenges."

"Actually, Kaede's record at performance in challenges is rather good." Hubert butted into the argument. "And, well, let's be honest, no one here likes you."

"Like I care what some nerd thinks of me."

"You ought to." Carys's eyes narrowed. "Because we like him more than we like you."

Helen nodded in agreement.

"We can agree on that." She glared at Melody. "Now, if you aren't going to be supportive, you can leave the hot tub."

Melody huffed, got up, and left.

* * *

Confessional: Helen: The Screaming Winds

"There's 10 of us left, and somehow, _somehow_ , both Melody and Oswald have managed to remain on this island like the cockroaches they are this whole time. I think it's safe to say we'll be getting rid of our cockroach if we lose, but I'm worried about The Killer Waves. _Their_ cockroach still has an Immunity Tiki up his sleeve."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Carys: The Screaming Winds

"It was _my_ idea to come up with the Air Immunity Tiki lie! As long as we pretend like it's out of play, Hubert and I have a secret weapon to use in times of need!"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Kaede: The Screaming Winds

"Everyone...well, almost everyone...is being so supportive right now. It's still hard to stop crying but now it's half sadness and half happiness. I've met so many nice people here."

End Confessional

* * *

"If it's any consolation." Hubert said as he stood to leave the hot tub. "We're only one or two challenges away from the merge. Then we can unite with whatever Waves are against him and take Oswald down. Try to hold out until then, okay? I don't like to see people sad."

Kaede tried to say something but couldn't and whispered into Helen's ear.

"She'll do that." Helen nodded, before mouthing a 'thank you'.

Hubert nodded back and left the hot tub.

"Hey." He put a hand on Carys's shoulder. "I'm going to go for a walk, if you get bored around here, I'll be in the forest."

"Got it. Have fun."

"Sooo…" Helen smiled at Carys once Hubert was out of sight and earshot. "I take it things are going well between you two now?"

Carys cleared her throat with a smile.

"Mind your own business, Preppy." She responded.

* * *

Confessional: Hubert: The Screaming Winds

"Helen tends to make private things her business by sticking her nose where it doesn't need to be, so we've decided that whenever we don't want to talk about something, we say 'Mind your own business," and then follow it up with the nickname Peter called her, 'Preppy'. It's pretty useful for getting her to go quiet."

End Confessional

* * *

"Come on Kaede." Helen led her friend out of the hot tub. "Let's leave before we prune."

The two left, leaving Carys and Rudo alone at camp.

"So…" Rudo tapped the side of the hot tub trying to think of something to make small talk. "You like to read?"

"Meh." Carys shrugged as she looked away. "Sometimes. You, um, do you work out?"

"No, not often." Rudo looked away as well.

* * *

Confessional: Rudo: The Screaming Winds

"So, here's the thing about Carys…"

Confessional: Carys: The Screaming Winds

"So here's the thing about Rudo..."

Confessional: Rudo  
"I don't know her…"

Confessional: Carys

"Like...at all…"

Confessional: Rudo

"So I thought I'd probe for similar interests…"

Confessional: Carys

"But it felt like she was in one world and I was in another…"

Confessional: Rudo

"But that's when I realized…"

Confessional: Carys

"That I didn't have to stay there!"

End Confessional(s)

* * *

"I just remembered I have to leave!" They both stood up. "Oh, you too? That's cool. See you later!"

After their synchronized dialogue, they left in opposite directions. Rudo towards the beach, and Carys towards the forest.

Every member of the Screaming Winds team was then pushed back into the Luxury camp by a small army of interns.

"What gives?" Melody asked.

"I said I'd go willingly, stop touching me!" Carys squirmed.

"Look, I was never told to stay put!" Hubert reasoned.

"Seriously, could you-?" Rudo began to ask before-

*BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*

* * *

Confessional: Rudo: The Screaming Winds

" _Again_?! I thought my being interrupted by the speakers joke was over! Chris, that's not funny you-" The camera cuts out.

End Confessional

* * *

"Attention final 10 contestants." Chris smiled. "Who is ready for your next challenge? I call it The Impossible Eight! You're each being handed a note by an intern right now with a location on it. Please report to that location for your nearly impossible challenge! The team that completes the most nearly impossible challenges wins immunity, and the best news of all is that at the end of this challenge, _both_ teams get to return to the luxury campsite, and I think by now you know why. Let's give it your best out there people, you're going to need it, hahaah!"

* * *

 _Challenge: The Impossible Eight: Campers on each team are given one of eight nearly impossible tasks to perform. The team with the most amount of impossible tasks completed wins immunity, and the team with the least amount of impossible tasks completed votes of a contestant._

 _Screaming Winds Task Titles: Peformers: Goals_

 _Open Sesame: Kaede and Carys: Must determine the correct passwords for a series of locked chests before time runs out_

 _Thin Ice: Melody and Helen: Walk across a thinly frozen lake bed to retrieve a tiki before time runs out, falling through the ice results in an instant loss for the task_

 _Grand Slam: Rudo: Defeat Classic Total Drama contestant Owen in a sumo wrestling match before time runs out, losing the match results in an instant loss for the task_

 _Rapture: Hubert: Take of all clothes and successfully hide from Chef until time runs out_

 _Killer Waves Task Titles: Performers: Goals_

 _Vanish: Artemis: Hide various giant objects around the island so that no one can see them before time runs out_

 _Endurance: Zastin: Run without stopping until time runs out_

 _Bullseye: Oswald: Shoot a mechanical bull in one of its eyes with a bow and arrow before time runs out._

 _Black Market: Conlan: Steal another contestant's item and return it to Chris, without the contestant noticing, before time runs out_

* * *

 _Location: Nui Kaua Beach_

 _Contestant(s): Carys, Kaede_

"First up, we're going to look at Carys and Kaede as they attempt to solve the lock combinations on each of these locked chests in order to win a point for the Winds." Chris smiled as he walked by a frustrated Carys slamming the padlock against the chest it was keeping shut while Kaede sniffled near another chest, trying one change in the combination at a time.

"0-0-0-3!...No...0-0-0-4!...Figured not…"

"Ugh, we're getting _nowhere_ with this shit." Carys slammed another padlock against another chest.

* * *

Confessional: Carys: The Screaming Winds

"I'm trying to think of numbers for combinations that Chris or Chef would think of, but nothing comes to mind. I know the show, but I'm not its biggest fan. I've watched, in the most liberal of estimates, about 8 episodes total, so if there's any hidden clues I'm not going to find them."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Kaede: The Screaming Winds

"I'm still really sad about Peter leaving, but that's not why my approach to the challenge is so bad. It's because I'm terrible at guessing games like this, and I usually arrive at the right answer faster if I just go up in order from 0-0-0-0 to 9-9-9-9, even if it means I have to put in 10,000 different combinations...Oh we totally lost this round didn't we?"

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: Nui Kaua Field_

 _Contestant(s): Oswald_

"While our dynamic duo is busy with their chests, let's look at Oswald's task!" Chris said as the camera shifts to where Oswald is standing behind a fence, looking over a field where a mechanical bull is 'running' in circles around a metal track.

Oswald picked up a bow and arrow and checked the string and drawback of the bow as well as the arrow's shape and sharpness.

* * *

Confessional: Oswald: The Killer Waves

"Always check to see if anything is trapped before using it on shows like these."

End Confessional

* * *

"Huh." Oswald looked over the bow and arrows. "They don't _seem_ rigged."

"Don't need to be." Chris shrugged with a smile as he put his hands behind his back. "The challenge is hard enough as it is. Not a single intern, even the ones trained in archery, could complete it successfully."

"And I have how long?" Oswald rose an eyebrow.

"About an hour, give or take." Chris answered.

Oswald nodded, drew his bow and shot an arrow.

It landed wide of the track, sticking itself in a nearby log.

"You're not getting anywhere with shots like that, hahaah." Chris laughed.

Oswald shot another arrow, this time it pierced the bull's side.

"Keep trying." Chris grinned. "I'm sure you'll wear the _mechanical bull_ down eventually."

Oswald took a deep breath, drew the bow again, and shot one more arrow.

The arrow pierced through the left eye of the bull as it fell over onto the ground from the force of the shot.

"I assume this means my team has earned a point?" Oswald asked Chris as he handed a nearby intern the archery weapon.

* * *

Confessional: Oswald: The Killer Waves

"It was bad luck for the other team that I was put on this challenge. Some kids do martial arts, some have more traditional sports, but I took archery lessons growing up, and you can see the results for yourself. The first shot was to see if the arrow aimed where I wanted it to aim, or if wind would be a factor. The second shot was to gauge how fast my target was moving so I could predict when to fire. That final shot was _actually_ just me trying to figure out if the bull was trapped too. I only aimed towards its face, and it was just luck I _happened_ to hit its eye, but hey, what's the difference between 3 and 4 shots anyways?"

End Confessional

* * *

"Well, it looks like Oswald puts the Waves on the board with one point!" Chris grinned. "You can tag along with me to watch the rest of the challenges, or you can head to the luxury camp, your call."

"I think I'll tag along." Oswald shrugged. "We'll all be heading to the luxury camp after the challenge ends anyways."

* * *

Confessional: Oswald: The Killer Waves

"And also because, this way, I can gauge certain skills that the competition possesses. The merge is just around the corner, and if everything goes as planned, the only ally I can know I'll have is Artemis, and while two contestants and a tiki for myself is nice, it's not game-winning material. I'll need to get creative moving forwards, and knowing everyone's strengths and weaknesses is the best way to do that."

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: Nui Kaua Docks_

 _Contestant(s): Helen, Melody, Oswald_

"We're here at Nui Kaua Docks where Helen and Melody are slipping and sliding their way around the thin sheet of ice we made to cover the lake." Chris announced as both Helen and Melody struggled to keep their balance on the thin ice.

"Remember!" Oswald called out. "If either of you falls into the water, it's grounds for an instant loss!"

"What's he doing here?" Melody asked, irritated. "Is heckling the other team really allowed in these challenges?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Chris grinned back. "Forcing contestants to not be able to cross the finish line was allowed three challenges ago."

* * *

Confessional: Melody: The Screaming Winds

"No, I don't feel bad about it. Both the people I forced out of the game _tried_ to force me out of the game just an episode earlier at the time. You tell me that you wouldn't have done the same thing. Speaking of those people though, now Oswald's the only one that remains on my revenge list. I have it right here." Melody pulls out a small list. "Get rid of Liu-Ten, get rid of Twilight, get rid of Peter, get rid of Oswald, win competition." She looks into the camera. "I'm almost there!" She gives a coy grin.

End Confessional

* * *

"Gahh!" Helen looked as the ice under her feet began to crack.

Melody slid towards her teammate and caught her before she fell in the lake.

"Well, Helen's technically still above water." Chris grinned as Melody brought Helen onto more solid ice. "I'll allow it."

"What?" Oswald's eyes widened. "How is that-"

"Wooo!" Melody's cheer cut him off.

"Thanks for cheering us on, Oswald!" She said as she and Helen slid around the ice, each holding the tiki they were tasked with getting. "We couldn't have done it without your support!"

* * *

Confessional: Melody: The Screaming Winds

"Of course we were going to succeed in that challenge whether he was there or not, but it's more fun to make him think his heckling backfired on him. He talks a lot of shit, but when push comes to shove, he's one of the easier players to beat here."

End Confessional

* * *

"Helen and Melody win their part of the challenge!" Chris announced near an Oswald in disbelief. "The teams are now tied at one challenge a piece!"

* * *

Confessional: Oswald: The Killer Waves

"I'm not worried. With Rudo having to sumo wrestle Owen of all people, and Hubert needing to stay quiet and hidden, I'm sure at least _one_ of Artemis, Conlan, or Zastin can win their challenge."

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: Muliwai River_

 _Contestant(s): Artemis_

"Ugh!" Artemis dropped a paint bucket on the ground and sat down on the river bank. "This is way too freaking hard!" She said to the camera filming her as she motioned towards a large cabin, which had been painted to look like it was just more trees and leaves near the riverbank.

"That's only _one_ of three large objects that I need to hide from sight! This is so unfair! I'm done, I'm not going to complete any more of this stupid challenge."

"Artemis, you know if you complete the challenge, your team will get a point, and it could possibly win immunity for you guys." The intern behind the camera mentioned.

"I don't care!" Artemis huffed as she crossed her arms. "My team is full of idiots who don't deserve to go to the merge with me anyways."

"OhmygodwhywasIassignedtofilmyouofallpeople?" The intern quickly let out in a single breath.

* * *

 _Location: Mt. Immolate Summit_

 _Contestant(s): Rudo, Oswald, Melody_

* * *

Confessional: Oswald: The Killer Waves

"So, as Chris and I continued on our tour of the challenges, Melody tagged along as well. I can only assume she did so to keep an eye on me after what happened during her portion of the challenge. Unfortunately, she's going to be sorely disappointed when I do absolutely nothing."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Melody: The Screaming Winds

"I tagged along with Chris and golden boy for two reasons. The first being that I think I'll heckle the other team as well. The second being competition scouting. I need to know who is good or bad at what, because the merge is coming up, and I've been playing the solo game since day 1. I can't continue to do that anymore, so I need someone whose strengths and weaknesses complement my own as an alliance mate."

End Confessional

* * *

"Rudo!" Chris announced. "Say hello to Owen!"

"What's up?" Owen took Rudo's hand and began to shake it wildly. "It's nice to meet ya! My name's Owen!"

* * *

Confessional: Owen

"Aww!" Owen's eyes widen. "It's the confession cam! Boy this brings back so many memories-"

His stomach rumbles. "Oooh, tickly. I guess it's time to make another memory, huh?"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Rudo: The Screaming Winds

"It was cool to meet Owen in person. I don't know if I can-" Rudo sniffs before plugging her nose and gagging. "Aw, geez, I thought Donovan was voted off! Is someone still using this to do their business? Oh wait...nevermind, I know it was."

End Confessional

* * *

"It's good to have you back, Owen." Chris smiled as he gestured towards the sumo ring. "You'll be facing Rudo in a sumo wrestling match. If you win, as per our agreement, all the food you listed in our earlier conversation will be made for you as payment."

"Me? Face... _her_?" Owen pointed at Rudo, who was just about half his height, and much thinner. "Ohohohoho…" He grinned as he took off his clothes to reveal a sumo mawashi was already being worn. "Hup, Hup!" He widened his stance. "Sorry, but you're about to go down."

"Owen, you don't want to do this." Rudo got ready. "I've watched the show, you're too nice for something like this."

"I know, I'm sorry, but-" Owen put his hands on his stomach as it growled. "I'm so hungry…"

"Fight for your food, Owen!" Oswald called.

"Rudo, you've got this!" Melody cheered.

"Begin!" Chris announced.

"Raaahhhh!" Owen charged at Rudo who dodged out of the way just in time.

"Hyahh!" She pushed against his back.

*Pfffoooot*

"Aw, ewww!" She plugged her nose as she backed away from Owen's fart. "It smells _way_ worse than I ever imagined!"

"Rahh!" Owen jumped for Rudo, as she bent over to cough, sending the big guy tumbling down Mt. Immolate.

"Well, I guess that's one way to win." Chris grinned. "Since Owen is out of bounds, Rudo wins her portion of the challenge!"

"Help him!" Rudo exclaimed as she motioned towards Owen, who tumbled down the volcano and into a tree.

"Unhhh...I'm okay!" He called.

* * *

Confessional: Rudo: The Screaming Winds

Rudo sprays around the booth with an odor blocker, takes a whiff, nods, and leaves.

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: Mt. Immolate_

 _Contestant(s): Zastin, Oswald, Melody_

"Zastin, how are you holding up buddy?" Chris asked from a helicopter as Zastin slowly jogged down the mountain.

"Ugh...I'm...getting...really tired." Zastin answered. "Signing up was a bad idea. I'm a quest giver, not a quest taker."

* * *

Confessional: Zastin: The Killer Waves

"I'd been running like that for almost an hour. I am not the most physically gifted contestant out there either. I've got what I like to call chip flab. It's excess fat I got from eating too many chips without enough exercise. It's great for the cold nights, but it's not very good for, well, anything else."

End Confessional

* * *

"Ugh...huhh...huhh…" Zastin began to slow down before he collapsed on the trail.

"Zastin, you okay?" Oswald asked from the helicopter.

"Okay or not, he lost his part of the challenge." Melody shrugged. "And that puts the Winds in the lead!" She pointed a finger at Oswald's face. "Ha!"

* * *

Confessional: Oswald: The Killer Waves

"She is _really_ trying my patience today, isn't she?"  
End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: Po'ino Bonfire Pit_

 _Contestant(s): Conlan, Hubert, Oswald, Melody_

"Well, Hubert's certainly lost his challenge." Chris said as he, Oswald, and Melody arrived at the bonfire pit where Hubert was halfway through putting his clothes back on, his backside was covered in paint splatters.

* * *

Confessional: Hubert: The Screaming Winds

"Chef came after me with a paintball gun. I don't know why, but strangely, it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. Then again, I _thought_ I'd be paralyzed."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Chef

"I could've taken his walkin' ability, but it'd be taken out of my pay."

End Confessional

* * *

"Hey, Conlan." Hubert turned his head towards Conlan, who was crouching on his way towards Chris. "Give them back to me."

"Dammit." Conlan tossed Hubert his glasses, which he fumbled with before catching and putting them on his head.

"And that's _two_ losses." Chris said as he looked at his watch. "The hour's up! Let's gather everyone back at the luxury camp!"

* * *

 _Location: Luxury Camp_

 _Contestant(s): All Remaining_

"Ahem." Chris exclaimed as the remaining contestants all sat at two tables. "Even though Carys and Kaede couldn't open a single chest...Thanks to Melody, Helen, and Rudo, the Screaming Winds win with 2 points to Oswald's 1 for the Waves! Screaming Winds, you are all _safe_ which means that you've earned your spot in the merge! Congratulations!"

"Wooo!" Melody cheered.

"Kaede, we did it!" Helen patted Kaede on the back.

"Y-yeah." Kaede gave a smile.

"We made it to the merge." Hubert nudged Carys's shoulder. "We'll be a much bigger power moving forwards now, so we need to be extra careful."

"Yeah." Carys nodded back. "Does that mean more or less meetings?"

"Less in public meetings, but more private ones if we can help it."

"Right." She nodded quickly. "Good." She mumbled to herself.

Rudo looked over at Conlan. "Good luck, Conlan." She said with solemn eyes.

Conlan gulped. "Thank you."

"The four of you, Conlan, Artemis, Zastin, Oswald...you should all work to make sure you can fill in the final 3 spots left on the merging 9." Chris smiled. "You can stay here in the luxury camp until then, and even talk to the contestants on the other teams, but you still all have one last elimination ceremony to survive before you can move on to the individual competition. Good luck, heh heh!" He laughed before walking away.

* * *

Confessional: Conlan: The Killer Waves

"I am boned unless I can _somehow_ convince Zastin to vote with me for either Oswald or Artemis, and Oswald has that tiki on him, so I guess my target for the night is Artemis herself."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Oswald: The Killer Waves

"It's a moot point trying to eliminate Conlan at this moment in time. Zastin's loyalty although helpful, is too much effort to maintain throughout the merge. Artemis can be easily swayed to vote for him, and our Dungeon Master's campaign will come to a conclusion."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Zastin: The Killer Waves

"I have before me, _again_ , two choices. I can vote _for_ Conlan, which I'm pretty sure is what Oswald and Artemis are going to do, or I can vote _with_ Conlan, likely against Artemis, and risk not only a tie, but also my elimination. However, if I do vote for Conlan along with Oswald and Artemis, I can't guarantee that Artemis will remain loyal to me over Oswald further in the merge, and I might be going in with no allies. Furthermore, there's the question of morals behind it. Artemis helps no one, is bad at challenges, and is generally unlikable. She's not only the safer choice for me tonight, she'd be an easier opponent to beat in the merge or finals or whatever. But no matter how I slice it, Conlan deserves to continue on more. He's been playing the uphill battle since this team was formed. He's been on the losing end of both our votes, and he's losing to some devil in a polo shirt and an ice demon, and if I do end up losing this show, I'd rather lose to someone like Conlan than to someone like Oswald or Artemis. It comes down to making the smart decision or making the moral decision for me, and while I've tried to avoid these kinds of choices like the plague, it looks like I'm finally being forced to pick between good and evil."

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: Po'ino Bonfire Elimination Ceremony_

 _Contestant(s): Artemis, Conlan, Oswald, Zastin_

"Artemis, Conlan, Oswald, Zastin." Chris said as he stood in front of the four remaining Killer Waves. "You've been on a losing streak for quite a while, and for all of you, that streak is about to end, but only three of the four of you get to move on to the merge with the full Screaming Winds team. Conlan, how sure are you that you'll be one of those three?"

"Well, Chris…" Conlan answered "I'd say that it's not up to me whether I move on to the merge or not. It's up to him." He pointed at Zastin. "He can vote with me, so that I have the chance to fight for my spot in a tiebreaker, or he can vote against me, and we can be sure that the last good person on this team goes home tonight."

"Is this true, Oswald?" Chris asked.

Oswald nodded.

"As true as it is tragic for him."

* * *

Confessional: Oswald: The Killer Waves

"The 'him' in that sentence is actually Zastin. The poor kid doesn't realize that _he's_ our target tonight. It's all about making sure you can predict what happens next, of course, and Zastin is smart, given two choices, he's proven that he chooses the safer option. Unfortunately for him, it'll be the cause of his elimination."

End Confessional

* * *

"Don't get cold feet now, idiot." Artemis nudged Zastin. "Vote like you're supposed to!"

"Wow, so I guess the pressure is all on Zastin right now, isn't it?" Chris grinned as he looked at a very uncomfortable Zastin.

"Chris, can't we get on to the vote already?" Zastin asked. "This is torture for me."

"Then you can vote last." Chris smiled. "Artemis, you're up first."

Artemis walked up to the voting area and wrote Zastin's name down.  
"Look, you're just too much of a loser to keep around. I'll take my chances with Oswald." She said into the voting camera as she held up Zastin's name.

Conlan was next. He wrote down Artemis's name.

"You're toxic towards nearly everyone almost all the time, and you don't deserve to go to the merge, especially if you think allying with Oswald is a good idea. Hopefully Zastin feels the same way."

Oswald went up to the voting area once Conlan came back, and wrote Zastin's name.

"I'd tell you to roll for a death save, " he said as he showed Zastin's name to the camera. "But you've apparently lost your d20. Goodbye, DM. Good game."

Finally, once Oswald returned, it was Zastin's turned.

He took a large breath before slowly writing his chosen name down.

"I've chosen my side." Zastin said as he held up a name to the camera. "I hope it doesn't bite me later."

Zastin returned, and Chris nodded.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Chris came back rather quickly this time.

"Wow, four votes are easy to tally." He smiled as he held out a platter holding 3 tikis.

"If you have any immunity tikis and would like to-"

"We're good." Oswald interrupted Chris. "The only one here who could play a tiki is me, and I'm not going to. We're good."

"Well then…" Chris cleared his throat.

"Our first tiki...goes to Oswald!"

Chris tossed Oswald the first of the three tikis.

"Congratulations, you made it to the final 9 merge."

* * *

Confessional: Oswald: The Killer Waves

"Of course I did. My goodness this game is so much fun to play when I'm controlling everyone's fate."

End Confessional

* * *

"Our next tiki…" Chris held up the second of the three tikis. "Goes to Conlan!"

He tossed Conlan the tiki, as a look of genuine concern developed on Zastin's face.

* * *

Confessional: Oswald: The Killer Waves

"Ahh yes, the concern of someone who realizes he's made a mistake."

End Confessional

* * *

"Artemis, Zastin...this is the final tiki of the night." Chris held up the final tiki on the platter. "And it goes to…"

He paused.

He waited.

He pointed upwards,

And slowly brought his finger down,

And pointed at Chef.

"Whoever can eat the most of the disgusting traditional Nui Kaua food that Chef has prepared for our tiebreaker!" Chris exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" Oswald's voice cracked, he was taken so by surprise.

"YES!" Conlan cheered. "I knew it!" He pointed at Zastin. "I _knew_ you were one of the good guys!"

"Well, well, it looks like someone's plan to blindside me hasn't completely worked yet, now has it?" Zastin gave a look to Oswald.

"You voted for me?!" Artemis shrieked at Zastin. "You moron, I trusted you! You're going down!"

* * *

Confessional: Zastin: The Killer Waves

"In a challenge based on eating disgusting food? I may not be the best at keeping gross things down, but I know Artemis is probably the worst at it. I'm not worried."

End Confessional

* * *

"The rules are simple, you both eat the same dish. First to blow chunks or refuse to finish their dish within the five minutes you have to eat it loses." Chris announced as Zastin and Artemis both sat at the table. "Our _first_ dish...is piranha eyeball!"

"That's disgusting." Both Artemis and Zastin said in unison, looking at the eyeball on either plate in front of them.

"And...eat!" Chris announced.

Zastin picked up the eyeball and threw it back into his mouth like it was a gumball.

His cheeks puffed up and he put a hand to his mouth, before managing to swallow the whole thing.

"That was a horrible experience." He said through a raspy throat.

Artemis picked up the eyeball and squeezed it.

She winced as it squished between her fingers.

"Artemis, the clock is ticking." Chris leaned in.

Artemis gulped, plugged her nose, held out her tongue, and gently touched the eyeball to it.

She immediately leaned over to vomit.

"Game, set, match!" Chris announced. "Zastin wins the tiebreaker and the final spot in the merge! And finally, _mercifully_ , Artemis is being forced to walk the Coals of Shame! Oh, I've never been so happy to see an elimination this season."

"This is _bullshit_!" Artemis screamed before she stormed off along the coals. "Bullshit!" She waved a hand up without looking back.

"Bullshit!" She called once more as she began to finally leave earshot.

"Look at that," Zastin turned after high-fiving Conlan to face Oswald.  
"I made what I thought was the less safe, more moral decision, and fate rewards me by showing me just how much better a decision it really was. Your attempt to get rid of me backfired, and now you're going into the merge without a single ally."

"Crap." Oswald sighed.

* * *

Confessional: Oswald: The Killer Waves

"He's right, I'm going into the merge without a single ally, but I'm not going into the merge _alone_." He holds up his Earth Immunity Tiki. "I still have my best friend on this island here with me, and he's going to help me get back on my feet from this. You'll see, Zastin. I wouldn't celebrate just yet."

End Confessional

* * *

"And were are finally down to the single digits!" Chris turned towards the camera. "Now that Artemis the Ice Queen has finally melted in the heat, what lies in store for our campers as we head towards the big merge? Find out next time!

On Total!  
Drama!

Zero Sum!"

* * *

*Artemis's Final Confessional:

"That was the most disgusting tiebreaker ever. I'm _glad_ I lost it, because there was _no way_ I was going to eat all of those gross things! What I'm _not_ glad about is Zastin fucking betraying me like that! You'll be hearing from my lawyers soon, neckbeard! You know what, I guess I'm okay with where I placed, because to be honest, I don't know if I could have handled being around more than those three idiots that I was given for final Killer Waves teammates. I'm probably not going to be watching the rest of this show, since I was the only one that deserved the money or the win in the first place, but if I _had_ to pick a winner from the remaining assholes, I'd probably pick Oswald, since he seemed to really get me, unlike anyone else on this dumb show. I'll just have to come back some time when the contestants don't all suck."

End Confessional*

* * *

 _The Votes(for those who are curious)_

 _Artemis voted for...Zastin_

 _Conlan voted for...Artemis_

 _Oswald voted for...Zastin_

 _Zastin voted for...Artemis_


	17. Ep 15: Running The Mergeathon!

**AN: Important Author's Note at the end of this chapter, guys! Also, the lyrics to 'Carry On, Wayward Son' belong to the band Kansas, not me. Just a disclaimer**. **Anyways, on with the merge!**

* * *

 _Chris's Recap:_

"Previously, on Total Drama Zero Sum…

"We've watched our final 9 competitors duke it out for the past few weeks, each on various teams and going through a variety of experience. Carys, a self-proclaimed lone wolf who formed one of the game's earliest alliances with her teammate, Hubert, and despite her more emotion-based playstyle, the alliance has managed to persist since its conception. Conlan, a jack of all trades but master of none has been on a total drama rollercoaster, from being somewhat of an outcast on his original team, to a member of the majority alliance on a new one, to fighting for his life on the latest, and now he has managed to land in the merge on his feet. Helen, the take-charge class president who has had trouble taking charge of anything since the first team shuffle. Hubert, A smart alecky detective kid whose mouth and brain are constantly getting him in and out of trouble with the other contestants, especially his closest ally, Carys. Kaede, a smart but overly timid girl who not only found the confidence to make big plays in the game, but also lost that confidence and more when her plan accidentally caused the elimination of her love interest, Peter. Melody, a femme fatale, responsible for a whole six of the fifteen eliminations we've had so far, and whose momentum has slowly been coming to a halt as the competition progresses. Oswald, a roguishly handsome devil of dude, responsible for four more of the so far fifteen eliminations, whose unethical tactics have been gaining him both momentum and power no matter what enemies or obstacles might have been standing in his way. Rudo, a girl whose honest and straightforward playing style has managed to net her allies in both her love interest, Conlan and their mutual friend, Zastin, a role-playing game enthusiast and dungeon master who took great pains to play as morally neutral a game as he could until just last episode, when his moral vote for Artemis, the shrill shrew that no one liked, not only sent her home, but ended up saving him from a blindside by Oswald. These nine contestants have all proven that they have what it takes to survive the team competition, but from here on out, they'll be vying for _individual_ safety! Who can pick up the pace and survive the merge, and who will collapse and face defeat? Find out right here, right now! On Total! Drama! Zero Sum!"

* * *

 _*Total Drama Theme Song Plays_

 _ **Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine, you guys are on my mind**_

The camera zooms around all of the island before moving up and over Mt. Immolate, the volcano, before diving into the water.

 _ **You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer is plain to see,**_

Carys is swimming after a school of piranha with a spear, but immediately stops short and begins to swim the other way as the piranha all die and begin to float towards the surface. Camera pans to reveal Alcott in the water, a visible stink around him. The piranha surface along with the smell to where Conlan and Rudo are rowing in the canoe.

 _ **I want to be famous**_

As Conlan and Rudo plug their noses and let go of the oars, a large octopus tentacle tosses the boat skyward, sending the two of them flying into the forest, where they land near Damon, who looks upset as a bunch of animals run away, he turns to Katelyn who is watching and gives a shrug. Katelyn turns away and makes a 'blech' motion. Meanwhile, the now capsized canoe floats by in a river. As the camera follows the capsized canoe, Artemis and Isaac are walking by. Isaac goes to set the canoe right again, but Artemis slaps his hand before he can walk away. Isaac turns to smile at Artemis, but she twists her head away, smacking him with her ponytail.

 _ **I want to live close to the sun**_

Eliana is tending to a nearby fire while Donovan jogs by. He waves to her, but she doesn't respond. Once he is just out of sight, she waves back at him without looking.

 _ **So pack your bags, 'cause I've already won**_

As Donovan jogs by Perci, who is gathering plants, he waves. As she waves back, he trips and stumbles down the mountain. Perci holds on to her sun hat with one hand and pulls the other up to her mouth in a concerned gasp.

 _ **Everything to prove, nothing in my way, I'll get there one day.**_

Donovan tumbles into the confessional booth, which opens up and Freya falls out, incredibly upset as her clothes are stained with the nail polish she was applying inside. Davon can be seen nearby as he takes a mirror that Freya dropped to preen himself and admire his reflection as the camera pans to the beach, where Liu-Ten and Nublina are sitting at a table near Chef, who has a tray of food with him.

' _ **Cause I want to be famous**_

Chef puts down plates of food on a table with force, interrupting Liu-Ten and Nublina who are talking excitedly with each other. Meanwhile, Victor is crouched under the table, following a clue and looking for an immunity tiki.

 _ **Na na nananana nanananana na nanananana**_

Victor is about to leave when he sees a panther rush by, and cowers under the table instead. The camera follows the panther is it bounds around the island.

 _ **I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous**_

The camera pans back to reveal that the panther is actually being chased off by both Helen and Twilight, who upon becoming exhausted offer each other a handshake and a fist bump respectfully, creating an awkward situation where neither one of them is willing to change their mannerism, so they stop, stand around, and haphazardly kick some sand up which is then blown away by the wind.

 _ **I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous**_

The camera follows the sand to where Oswald and Melody are playing against each other in a game of checkers, and Melody has narrowed Oswald down to a single piece. Hubert then walks up, takes a look at the board, and takes Oswald's turn for him, winning the game, leaving Melody in an angry shock. She flips the board up and storms off. Oswald laughs heartily while the board falls from Hubert's face and he calmly adjusts his glasses.

As the rest of the cast is crowded around the Po'ino Bonfire, whistling the rest of the tune, Peter tips his hat up as he leans in toward Kaede, who blushes and smiles as she shies away, only to bump into Zastin, who drops a twenty sided die into the bonfire and the camera follows its flare upwards to the sky, where the title of the show 'Total Drama Zero Sum' appears on the screen, backdropped by the starry night sky.

* * *

 _Location: Zero Sum Merge Camp_

 _Contestant(s): All Remaining_

"Alright, everyone have their straw?" Helen asked as all the contestants huddled together. "Remember, longest gets to pick the song."

* * *

Confessional: Rudo

"So, Chris gave us all a karaoke set to celebrate the merge, and immediately Oswald and Melody started to fight over who would sing first, or what song would play first, all that stuff, so Helen played mediator and we've all drawn straws. Longest straw picks the song, but it needs to be something we can all sing together, which I guess is any song really."

End Confessional

* * *

"I've got longest straw!" Oswald rose the straw up. It was undoubtedly the longest.

"Alright." Helen nodded, "You can pick, but remember to allow everyone to sing."

"I've already got a song in mind." Oswald nodded. "And this is a merge party, as far as I'm concerned, right now, our competition is on hold."

* * *

Confessional: Oswald

"And I mean that too, because once the competition starts back up again, it's every player for themselves, and I don't play nice."

End Confessional

* * *

Oswald flipped through the songs until he came across the one he was looking for.  
"Here it is, Carry on Wayword Son, by Kansas. Now, I have an idea on how to divide up the singing to."

The contestants all listened patiently to Oswald's explanations and nodded in agreement. They all gathered around the microphone, and the song began.

* * *

"Carry on my wayward son" All the contestants sang,

"For there'll be peace when you are done

Lay your weary head to rest

Don't you cry no more."

As the instrumental bridge began to play, the contestants lined up to sing their parts of the verses.

"Once I rose above the noise and confusion" Helen sang before passing the mic off to Rudo.

"Just to get a glimpse beyond the illusion" Rudo continued, before handing it off to Melody.

"I was soaring ever higher," Melody sang "but I flew too high."

"Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man" Conlan sang as he took the mic and passed it to Hubert.

"Though my mind could think I still was a mad man" Hubert sang before tossing the mic towards Carys.

"I hear the voices when I'm dreamin'," Carys sang. "I can hear them say"

All the contestants crowded around the mic again to sing the chorus.

"Carry on my wayward son

For there'll be peace when you are done

Lay your weary head to rest

Don't you cry no more"

"Masquerading as a man with a reason" Zastin sang as he took the mic from Carys. "My charade is the event of the season"

"And if I claim to be a wise man," Oswald sang as he was handed the mic "it surely means that I don't know."

"On a stormy sea of moving emotion" Kaede sang into the mic as it was passed to her "Tossed about I'm like a ship on the ocean"

"I set a course for winds of fortune," All three of them harmonized into the microphone "but I hear the voices say:"

All the contestants gathered around the mic to sing the chorus again.

"Carry on my wayward son

For there'll be peace when you are done

Lay your weary head to rest

Don't you cry no more"

"Carry on," Melody and Rudo sang. "you will always remember" Helen sang in the background.

"Carry on," Conlan and Oswald sand "nothing equals the splendor" Helen sang in the background again.

"Now your life's no longer empty" Hubert and Zastin sang into the mic

"Surely heaven waits for you" Carys and Kaede finished off before everyone crowded around the microphone again to finish the song with the final chorus.

"Carry on my wayward son

For there'll be peace when you are done

Lay your weary head to rest

Don't you cry no more..."

As the song ended, the merged contestants all applauded each other.

* * *

Confessional: Kaede

"It was really fun to sing that song with everyone. For that brief moment, we were all happy, all celebrating, and then…"

Postpone Confessional

* * *

"Helloooo, mergers!" Chris and Chef entered the cabin as a couple of interns wheeled the karaoke machine away. "I hope you enjoyed your karaoke song, because it's all the time to relax today you're getting. Now, without any further delay, I'd like to officially declare that from this moment onwards, all teams are dissolved! It's every player for themselves!"

* * *

Resume Confessional

"That had to happen… It's everyone for themselves now, which means the bigger contestants like Carys and Melody and Oswald and Helen are going to be going after each other, and there's no way I can compete with anyone here!"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Melody

"Ahh, finally a license to be as merciless as I want towards anybody! Let me tell you, team challenges weren't my cup of tea, but now that only number 1 matters, I'm about to reach my second wind, tee hee!"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Helen

"It looks like the merge is finally, and officially upon us. My biggest enemies? Well, Carys has been getting on my nerves since the beginning of this show, and Oswald still has that tiki that needs to be gotten rid of."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Hubert

"The merge finally happened, huh? I'll be honest, I'm having trouble predicting how this is all going to play out. Too many strong personalities that tend to bend the game to their will are still present, and aside from the Air Immunity Tiki in my alliance's possession, Oswald still has the Earth Immunity Tiki floating around. The biggest issue I face though, is how to make Carys seem like less of a threat to those in power so that our alliance can stay together."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Rudo

"Finally we're at the merge! Now Conlan and I can _finally_ have that talk and I can start to focus entirely on winning this show again! Of course, Oswald is first on my 'to eliminate' list!"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Oswald

"I knew from day 1 that I'd be in the merge, but there are quite a few I didn't expect, such as Conlan, Zastin, and Rudo. Those three...I should keep my eye on them, but first thing is first, a certain beautiful someone's been a thorn in my side for too long. It's time for the last remaining Killer Wave to recede back into whatever ocean she came from."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Conlan

"If you told _me_ that I was going to make it to the merge of this competition, I wouldn't have believed you on day 1, but here I am, along with both Rudo and Zastin, whom I've gotten along well with, all things considered. I find it unfortunate that the two other Raging Flames members here are ones that I was never really close to, but if we could all team up, that would be a solid alliance of five that no one could defeat!"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Carys

"As far as I'm concerned, nothing has changed. My objective remains the same: Win challenges, avoid elimination. It's just that this time, I'm heading to a ceremony every episode, whether I win a challenge or not. I don't like thinking this way, but if worst comes to worst and it looks like I'll be going home, I can just play the Air Immunity Tiki and send someone else home instead."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Zastin

"Looks like I just barely made it to the merge, that piranha eye taste is still in my mouth too. In any case, I've made an enemy of Oswald, and Kaede probably isn't too happy with me either which likely lends itself to Helen's enmity as well, that said, if I have solid allies in both Rudo and Conlan, I can see myself actually coming out on top of this mess!"

End Confessional

* * *

"Now that it is every camper for themselves…" Chris explained to the contestants. "We want our first challenge of the merge to symbolize that, so we've decided to make you run a _Mergeathon_!"

"A what?" Melody rose a brow.

"A Mergeathon!" Chris repeated. "It's like a marathon, but it's celebrating this show's merge!"

"And how is it celebrating the merge?" Conlan scratched his head.  
"A great question, Conlan." Chris smiled. "It's celebrating the merge because now that each contestant is playing for keeps, we need to divide up these camp luxuries! What better way to do that than give the players their pick of any two remaining luxuries by the time they complete the challenge!"

"So, the first place contestant can choose from all sixteen luxuries and pick two to keep for themselves." Hubert tried to explain what he just heard. "And the second place contestant can choose two from the fourteen luxuries that remain, and the third chooses from twelve remaining luxuries and so on."

Chris gave Hubert the double guns.

"You've got it, Hubert." He nodded. "And, to really sink in the fact that this is a do or die situation, not only will our 9th placing contestant be given not a single luxury, they'll _also_ be the contestant to walk across the Coals of Shame!"

* * *

Confessional: Rudo

"Aw yeah! A marathon? I can totally run a marathon!"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Hubert

"A sudden death marathon, huh? As long as neither Carys nor I are last, this should be advantageous for us moving forwards."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Kaede

"A m-m-m-marathon?! Look at the way I'm dressed!" Kaede motions to her traditional japanese clothing and her wooden sandals. "I'm in _no way_ able to run a marathon! Oh well, maybe someone will get tired and I'll be able to walk passed them…"

End Confessional

* * *

 _Challenge: The Mergeathon_

 _Rules: Contestants will run around a designated track across the entire island and will choose two luxuries for each remaining camper in the order they return to camp. The last contestant to cross the finish line will be eliminated, and be forced to walk the Coals of Shame._

* * *

The contestants all lined up at the edge of the camp, and noticed very clear arrows pointing them in the direction they were supposed to go.

"Oh, I feel like I should mention before we begin," Chris informed everyone "that if you leave the designated track and try to take a shortcut, we'll know, and you'll be penalized for it by being this week's elimination, so don't try any funny business." He turned his head and looked at both Melody and Oswald, neither of whom seemed happy with the news that shortcuts were no longer allowed.

"Contestants ready!" Chris announced as Chef waved some flags around as though the contestants were race cars. "Set….Go!"

Immediately, all 9 took off on the racetrack.

"And they're off!" Chris announced to the camera. "Too bad none of them asked about the traps on the track!"

* * *

 _Location: Nui Kaua Beach_

 _Contestant(s): All Remaining_

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Chris announced as he hovered over the nine remaining contestants in a helicopter. "The current placement is Carys in first place, with Melody, Rudo, and Helen pulling up behind her, shifting between second, third, and fourth place with every word I say. Conlan is in fifth. Oswald is in sixth, Hubert close behind him in seventh, Zastin in eighth, and Kaede in ninth, gaining on our dungeon master with every step they both take! Let's shake things up a bit!"

He pressed a button and immediately all the contestants felt a rumbling under the sand as hundreds of thousands of very agitated crabs appeared on the beach and snapped at all their heels with their claws.

"Eeep!" Kaede began to jump forwards, trying her best to not let any of the crabs snip and her exposed feet.

"Gah, shit, shit shit!" Zastin danced around, more concerned with avoiding the crabs that moving forwards.

"This was never stated as being against the rules…" Oswald snickered as he picked up a crab and tossed it forwards, towards Conlan.

* * *

Confessional: Oswald

"It's the merge isn't it? It's not like I have to be a team player any more, and the kid had it coming for trying to get rid of me a few weeks ago."

End Confessional

* * *

"Gahhh!" Conlan screamed as the crab pinched his orange hair and fell in front of his face. "Get it off! Get it off!" He began running around and ended up pulling Melody back with him.

"Eyah! Let me _go_!" She kicked, hitting Helen's inner knee.

"Ooof." Helen dropped to the ground as the others passed her.

"Eep! Eep! Eep!"

Kaede ended up dancing up to where Helen was recovering.

"Helen?" She asked, surprised, as she quickly helped Helen up to her feet. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I...I don't know." Helen scratched her head. "But why did you help me up? You need all the help you can get. Look."

She pointed ahead to where Zastin was still struggling to move forwards. "We're in last place now."

Kaede shook her head. "I-I'm sorry, it's just that we're friends and I know that if I was down like that, I'd want you to help me up so-"

"Don't apologize." Helen smiled. "Thank you, Kaede. Now come on, we need to get out of here before the crabs catch up to us."

* * *

Confessional: Helen

"I could hear that it was Kaede who was having trouble back there, and I actually really wanted to go help her, but I never thought that _she_ ' _d_ be the one to lend _me_ help. Talk about role reversals."

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: Muliwai River_

 _Contestant(s): All Remaining_

"It appears that the contestants are nearing the second leg of our marathon!" Chris announced from his helicopter. "Carys is still in the lead! Rudo is in second, and Oswald is in third! Melody is in fourth place, and Conlan and Hubert are both tied for fifth right now. Zastin is in seventh place, and Helen and Kaede seem to be moving through last place together! Are you ready for surprise number 2?"

"Bring it on, McLean!" Carys called up.

Chris grinned and pressed another button. A tree began to fall onto the track.

"Oh shit!"

Carys rolled out of the way to avoid the tree while Rudo rushed passed it. Oswald rolled towards Carys and flung a fish at her, which she caught.

"What, were you trying to get me to slip and fall?" She asked.

Oswald shook his head.  
"No. I was trying to give you _her_ lunch." He nodded his head towards a black panther.

Carys and the panther eyed each other before the large cat began to chase Carys around the river.

"Carys!" Chris called from the helicopter. "Once you deal with that panther, you need to start from where the tree fell down, otherwise you'll be disqualified!"

"Shut it, McLean!" Carys grunted as she avoided swipes from an angry panther. "I'm kind of busy here! Damn Oswald..."

* * *

Confessional: Carys

"Damn, where's Damon when you actually need him?"

End Confessional

* * *

"There's this damn tree in the way!" Melody announced as she reached the felled tree.

"Hup!" Hubert jumped up and pulled himself over the tree. "See you!"

"Hey!" Melody called after him before turning to conlan. "How'd he do that?"

Conlan also vaulted over the tree. "Like that! See ya!"

"Ugh!" Melody stamped down in the river, and felt her foot drop.

Her frown turned into a grin.

* * *

Confessional: Melody

"If I can't go over, I'll go _under_. Heh, I don't need any help after all. All that matters is that I'm not the sorry sap who comes in last place."

End Confessional

* * *

As Zastin made his way over the tree, both Helen and Kaede reached the obstacle.

"Here." Helen said as she cupped her hands. "I'll give you a boost up and then you'll help me over, alright?"

Kaede nodded. "Teammates to the end?" She asked.

Helen nodded back. "Teammates to the end."

* * *

Confessional: Kaede

"I'm still really sad about Peter being gone. Eliana and Liu-Ten too. I really liked my whole team, but Helen's been really supportive, and to be honest, when she's around I feel like I really _can_ end up in the finale with her. That would be such a nice ending to this game after we've both come this far. Still, I'm sure pairs like Rudo and Conlan or Hubert and Carys are thinking the same thing…"

End Confessional

* * *

"Hey look at that!" Helen pointed as the two crossed the tree trunk and saw a disheveled Carys running towards it from behind. "We've pulled ahead of Carys! Let's pick up the pace!"

Kaede nodded and the two turned to run.

* * *

 _Location: Mt. Immolate_

 _Contestant(s): All Remaining_

"And we're at about the halfway point of our marathon!" Chris announced. "Rudo has taken first place, Oswald is in second. Hubert third, Conlan fourth, and Melody 5th! Zastin is in 6th place, with Carys, Kaede and Helen all gaining on him in a tie for last! So let's everybody prepare for a _rock slide_!"

As he pressed another button, a side of the volcano exploded and rocks began to tumble down the mountain towards the track that the contestants were running on.

* * *

Confessional: Rudo

"The hell is doing? Trying to kill us? Isn't that volcano _active_?"

End Confessional

* * *

"Gahh!" Rudo dodged rock after rock as they fell down towards her.

"Hey, Hubert!" Conlan called from behind Hubert. "Care to do me a _favor_?"

Hubert looked back and looked forward and gave a sigh. "Will you vote with me when we're next allowed to vote?"

"As long as it's not for Rudo or Zastin." Conlan answered honestly.

"Then you've got a deal." Hubert turned his head forwards, took a breath, and began to sprint.

"Oswald!" He called.

Oswald turned his head back to see Hubert sprinting towards him. "The hell are you doing?!"

"I thought I told you!" Hubert replied as he reached Oswald and grappled him. "You pick a fight with my friends, you pick a fight with _me."_ He turned towards the mountain slope. "Let's go for a ride." He said before tumbling down the mountain, taking Oswald with him.

* * *

Confessional: Oswald

Oswald is covered in mud and dirt, and is very unhappy. "Dammit, I was so close to first place! Is that ass of a detective really so willing to risk his own elimination to make sure I don't win? I shook you off earlier as a mere nuisance, Hubert, but if you want me to play hardball, I'll play hardball. Your elimination is on you, buddy!"

End Confessional

* * *

"What the-" Melody turned to see Hubert and Oswald tumbling down towards her on the winding trail.

"Melody!" Hubert called. "Want to get some licks in?"

"He's my target!" Melody shoved Hubert off of Oswald and took over the job of grappling him down the mountain. "You worry about not losing, slow as you are."

* * *

Confessional: Hubert

"I don't know _why_ Melody pushed me onto the track and let me go ahead, but I'm not going to complain. I guess she's not _all_ bad."

End Confessional

* * *

"Look Melody!" Oswald struggled to say as Zastin passed the two of them. "We need to stop this before they get here!" He tried to nod his head towards Carys, Helen, and Kaede."

"Fine." Melody pushed Oswald into the dirt. "But only because I don't want to lose after coming all the way to the merge."

Oswald grinned as he grabbed a chunk of rubble and got up.

* * *

Confessional: Oswald

"Don't worry Melody. It's not you I'm forcing out of here just yet. Someone else has made me angry today, so I'll be taking away that which he holds most precious to him."

End Confessional

* * *

"Why aren't you running ahead?" Helen asked Carys as the two of them and Kaede moved up the now calming down mountain.

"Because a danger sense of mine is going off." Carys responded. "You're both here at the end, and a rather large target for those who would do you wrong. If it turns out that this sense is wrong, I'll pull ahead, but I like to think after living with Hubert for so long that I've developed a keen sixth sense. Besides, I don't like you, but I respect you as a person, and Kaede is my friend as well. I'd rather you both continue over, say, Melody."

* * *

Confessional: Helen

"Gee, what a ringing endorsement...Don't worry Carys. I'd rather have you, the lesser of two evils, than Melody continue on as well! See how backhanded that sounds Carys?" Helen lets out a sigh. "Sheesh, what is with that girl?"

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: Nahele Forest_

 _Contestant(s): All Remaining_

* * *

Confessional: Chris

"We already used up the falling tree obstacle for the Muliwai River section of the challenge, so this time we had to get a bit creative."

End Confessional

* * *

"Rudo!" Conlan called from second place as he managed to catch up to Rudo.

"Hey Conlan!" Rudo called back. "Hey, we should totally talk about the-"

She paused. "Do you...hear a buzzing sound?"

The two turned and noticed both Hubert, and Zastin, running as if it were for their lives as swarms of bees began to fly through the trees.

"Bees!" They both warned as Conlan and Rudo also picked up the pace.

* * *

Confessional: Zastin

"No, I'm not afraid of bees themselves, but I _am_ afraid of dying. I can't get stung by bees. I'm allergic to the poison in their stingers. Even someone as out of shape as me can sprint fast if their life is on the line."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Hubert

"Yes. I'm afraid of bees. No I don't know if I'm allergic to anything to do with them, but I also know that I'd rather _never_ find out, so yeah. Bees are a big no-no."

End Confessional

* * *

"Bees!" Oswald crouched down and cowered as he and Melody ran.

Melody stopped to see Oswald in such a vulnerable position.

"Whoa, this...this is embarrassing." She mumbled.

* * *

Confessional: Melody

"I thought this guy was all smooth talking and confidence, but he's scared of _bees_? Why?"

End Confessional

* * *

"I can't let any of it fall on my skin." Oswald said as he brought up his shirt collar to cover his neck. "If I come into contact with any beeswax...those rashes and the swelling will be unbearable…"

"Oswald…" Melody sighed as she knelt down.

When she did, Oswald grinned as he brought his leg around to knock her on her butt before taking off.

"Thanks for the support, gorgeous!" Oswald called back. "I think I'll get through this now!"

Melody sat there and slowly as her face went red with both embarrassment and anger, she curled both her hands into fists and bent her arms close to her chest.

"You're _dead_!" She shouted at the top of her lungs before she got up and charged after him.

"Eeep!" Kaede's floral pattern on her colorful clothing was attracting the swarming bees, and her wooden sandals were not improving their mood, as one stung her in the ankle and she began to limp.

"Crap." Carys caught Kaede as she fell. "Helen, take her legs, and see if you can't treat the wound while we run!"

"R-right." Helen nodded as the two began to carry Kaede through the forest.

* * *

Confessional: Chris

"I'm actually really surprised that only Kaede was stung. Man, those bees were _vicious_ to the interns who had to herd them all together for us to use in the challenge like that!"

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: Nui Kaua Field and Zero Sum Merge Camp_

 _Contestant(s): All Remaining_

"And we're at the final stretch of the race!" Chris announced. "And the contestants are coming this way!"

"Fiiiiiiiirrrrrsssssttt!" Rudo announced with a tune as she slid across the finish line.

"Second!" Conlan crossed over the finish line as well.

"Rudo and Conlan, together in the final 8!" Chris announced. "Rudo, your choice of luxuries, what do you want?"

"Chris...I want…" Rudo grinned as she pointed. "Breakfast _and_ Dinner made by Chef!"

Chef's eyes widened.

* * *

Confessional: Chef

"I dunno what that girl thinks she's gonna get from me, but it ain't going to be anything fancy, that's for sure. I guess with as athletic as she is though, she would be a bit of a glutton."  
End Confessional

* * *

"Conlan, what about you?"

"I'll take the grill and charcoal." Conlan nodded. "I'm pretty confident in my ability to catch my own food. I just need to be able to cook it."

"Sounds like a plan, my man." Chris nodded as a few interns crossed 'Breakfast', 'Dinner', 'Grill', and 'Charcoal' off of a large blackboard.

"Huh….huh...huh…" Both Hubert and Zastin emerged from the woods, out of breath.

"Oh...Uhhh...Uhhh…"

Zastin crossed the line before Hubert did, but both collapsed on the ground once they were across.

"Zastin, your pick from the board man." Chris looked over Zastin, who was lying down.

"I want the Fishing Spear...and the Snorkeling Equipment…" Zastin replied through panted breaths.

"Hubert, see anything you like?" Chris asked as the interns crossed Zastin's requests off the blackboard.

* * *

Confessional: Hubert

"Yes, I in fact saw two things I've grown rather attached to since I was introduced to either of them."

End Confessional

* * *

"Chris...I want the Cabin, and the Mattresses." Hubert answered.

"Going with shelter and comfort over food, eh?" Chris asked.

"I'll be fine." Hubert replied with a heavy breath as the interns crossed the cabin and the mattresses off the blackboard while Oswald made his way across the finish line.

"Hello, _Hubert_." Oswald sneered as he sat against one of the poles holding up the banner over the finish line. "Thanks for throwing us down that mountain, and for taking my favorite cabin. Really helped me out of this bind I've been having where I was having too much fun playing this game."

"If you don't like it…" Hubert panted. "You can always quit."

"Oswald, what two-"

"Hot Tub and Towels." Oswald shooed an annoyed Chris away before turning back to Hubert. "I won't...quit...but how long will you last...once I get rid of...your island wife?"

Hubert tried to get up as Oswald did and took out the piece of rubble he had taken from the mountain scuffle, but he was too winded.

Melody was the next to cross the line. "Woohoo! Final 8! Let's hear it!" She cheered. "I'll take the Shower and the Outhouse! I wanna keep my hygeine up!"

As the interns crossed off the luxuries on the blackboard, Kaede, Helen, and Carys all appeared from the edge of the forest.

"Your the last 3 left!" Chris called. "You better book it ladies!"

"Hey." Helen turned to Carys. "If you break away from us and pull ahead now, I won't forgive you."

"I'm not going to do that." Carys growled. "I was the one who suggested we carry her here in the first place, wasn't I?"

"Guys, y-you two deserve it way more than I do so you can just put me down and-"

"No!" They both snapped in unison. "I want you in the game more than I do _her_!"

Oswald grinned at Hubert as he tossed his rubble piece up and down in his hand before pulling his arm back.

"No!" Hubert shouted out, worried, as Oswald lobbed the rubble piece towards the three girls.

Carys's eyes widened as she saw the rubble coming towards them, and froze up.

"Carys!" Helen shouted. "We need to keep moving! That thing could knock out _Owen_ if it had to!"

Carys wanted to move. She wanted to run forwards with Kaede and win, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"I can't...go back...on my word here…" She muttured.

She closed her eyes and braced for impact.

The impact she felt was a shove.

Helen pushed Carys and Kaede over the finish line as the rubble piece clonked _her_ in the head instead of its intended target.

"Carys seventh, Kaede eighth!" Chris announced. "We have our final 8!"

"Helen!" Carys ran back towards Helen, as did Oswald, and Kaede helped by a tired Hubert, limped over as well.

"W-why did you do that?" Carys asked, shaken. "That was meant for me to take."

"And what? You're the only one who's allowed to save her friend no matter what?" Helen replied as she held her head.

"Helen!" Kaede exclaimed as tears began to well up in her eyes. "Not you too...First Peter...now you…"

"You're stronger and smarter than you think, Kaede." Helen smiled. "To lose because of a bee sting would have been ridiculous. And Carys's sixth sense turned out to be true after all, so I know that if you _do_ really need a companion to help you, you're at least in good hands."

"Helen, that was meant for Carys…" Oswald tried to explain.

"You don't need to explain yourself to me." Helen turned to him. "I'm going to walk the Coals of Shame once I recover, but I like to think that _you're_ this challenge's true loser. A sad little boy who got so upset things weren't going his way that he tried to bend the game to his will, only to fail thanks to the actions of someone he hadn't been paying any attention to, and even though I'll be leaving, I'm happy knowing that you're the cause of it, because now, not a single soul wants you here anymore. You might flaunt your tiki, but you only have one, and there are seven other contestants, all ready to take you down. I...I can't wait until you're finally forced out of this competition, and you realize what a foolish little boy you truly are."

Oswald was utterly and completely speechless.

The next few moments went by incredibly quickly.

Carys opted to take the Canoe and Water Bottles, leaving Kaede with the Couch and Chicken Coop of the camp luxuries.

Oswald tried to explain himself to just about everyone who wasn't directly involved in the incident, but no one would pay him any mind, and just like that, everyone was gathered at the Po'ino Bonfire.

* * *

 _Location: Po'ino Bonfire Elimination Ceremony_

 _Contestant(s): All Remaining_

"I don't think any of us really want to see her go so soon, but gosh darn it, if it isn't just like her." Chris smiled with a tear in his eye as Helen prepared to walk across the Coals of Shame. "If everyone would please say their goodbyes, and we can get this ceremony under way."

"You and I don't know each other very well," Zastin shook Helen's hand "and I really wanted to change that, but now I guess I won't get the chance on the show. Don't worry about Conlan or Kaede, I'll take good care of them both if I can help it."

"I'm sure you will." Helen nodded. "You always seemed the honest sort to me."

She moved down the line towards Melody.

"Melody, you and I never did get along, ever, but you'll beat Oswald for me, won't you?"

"You bet!" Melody nodded with a grin. "He's going down, just you wait!"

Helen moved on towards Rudo.

"I did always give you a hard time, but that was only because I was looking out for my team." She said to Rudo. "When we were finally on the same one, I was really happy."

"M-me too…" Rudo responded, somewhat surprised.

Helen moved on to Conlan.

"I honestly didn't think we'd be saying goodbye to each other like this." She laughed.

"Me either." Conlan gave a similar laugh. "I always thought I'd be gone before the merge, and I don't know, I had a feeling you'd _at least_ make it to the final five or something."

"Just...keep playing with your conscience, Conlan." Helen smiled before moving on towards Hubert.

"You were always an interesting one." She noted. "Striking deals with me before our teams were even shuffled, continuously making me think you'd vote me off next thanks to Carys. I was wondering what all those plans were for, but now I guess I won't find out."

"Neither will I." Hubert responded. "But I can't thank or respect you enough for doing what you did today. I'm not sure how much it means coming from me, but I'll do my best to see your friends through this as well as see Oswald eliminated."

Helen nodded and moved on to Carys.

"Sorry I stole your martyrdom from you." She smiled.

"Be sorry I couldn't take you out of the competition the fair and square way." Carys gave a quick, but sincere, smile back.

"Kaede…" Helen came up to Kaede, who was doing everything she could to keep from crying. "If you dare lose faith and quit because of this, I'm not going to forgive you. We're teammates to the _end_ remember? That means you have to fight harder and reach the end, for both of us now."

"I-I'm g-gonna m-miss youuuu…" Kaede threw her arms around Helen and grabbed her in a tight hug.

"Chris doesn't like it when we waste time, Kaede." Helen smiled as Kaede's grip tightened before she reluctantly let go.

Helen finally turned towards Oswald.

He clearly expected her to say something, anything, even her roast from earlier, but she just smiled.

She had already given him his farewell speech, and she knew that deep down, he knew it too.

"Chris, Chef, thank you very much for having me on. It was a lot of fun." She said to the host and cook. She turned to the interns as well. "You guys continue to work hard and make this show a success, okay?"

The interns all clapped as Helen slowly made her way towards the Coals of Shame.

She turned around to give everyone on the island one final smile and wave, and then made her way across the coals.

Each step getting softer and softer as she left sight and earshot.

"And we're down to the final eight remaining contestants." Chris turned towards the camera.

"Now that the last truly selfless player has been eliminated, what will become of our remaining contenders? Stay tuned to find out on…

Total!

Drama!

Zero Sum!"

* * *

*Helen's Final Confessional:

"Do I think the way I was eliminated was fair? No, of course I don't, but quite frankly, that's not the point. I can and do blame Oswald for this unfortunate circumstance, but I'm not going to beat myself up over it, because in the end, I _chose_ to save those two from being eliminated. I guess, in the back of my mind, I always knew that if I was going to be sent home, it would be because of something I did, whether it was the way I tend to take charge of things, or voting myself off because of something I couldn't cope with, I always knew that I would end _my_ game on _my_ terms, and while I'd prefer to have gotten farther, or to have been voted off for some freaking closure, This way is fine too. There are some very respectable people still present on that island, and I'm sure at least one of them will be the winner of this contest. I'm of course rooting for my friend Kaede, but I wouldn't mind seeing Conlan or Hubert up there with her. Carys too I guess, and I look forward to watching the rest of the season from home, where both our game's little villains can finally get what's been coming to them."

End Confessional*

* * *

 **AN: We're down to the Final 8! It's hard for me to believe it, but we're two thirds of the way through this! That was a mighty heroic act our 9th placing contestant just pulled, and that got me wondering: Out of all 24 Zero Sum Contestants, who are the biggest 'Heroes'? Who are the biggest 'Villains'? Who are some of your guys's favorite characters? Which of the final 8 are you all rooting for (This has no bearing on the story fyi, I've already decided who wins and who is eliminated when, and how. This is just a sort of sharing thing I thought would be fun for everyone to do, maybe the character whose name comes up the most for each section can win a 'hero/villain/player/fan fave of the season' award or something in the epilogue!)**


	18. Ep 16: Rhyme And Treason

_Chris's Recap:_

"Last time, on Total Drama Zero Sum…

"The final 9 contestants, Carys, Conlan, Helen, Hubert, Kaede, Melody, Oswald, Rudo, and Zastin were all merged into a single campsite as the competition shifted from teams of campers pitted against other teams to every contestant for themselves! Our challenge for the merge was a marathon around the entire island, in which the last placing contestant would be sent home, where not only did Oswald constantly attempt to sabotage the other contestants, but he himself was sabotaged by a still vengeful Melody and a still angry Hubert, prompting him to devote the rest of the challenge to trying to force Carys's elimination. In the end however, Helen, the Class President, saved her rival from the Coals of Shame and took the elimination herself, but not before delivering some choice words to Oswald. Only 8 contestants remain, and we'll be down to 7 soon! Who can talk the talk towards victory and who will walk the Coals of Shame? Find out right here, on Total, Drama, Zero Sum!"

* * *

 _*Total Drama Theme Song Plays*_

 _ **Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine, you guys are on my mind**_

The camera zooms around all of the island before moving up and over Mt. Immolate, the volcano, before diving into the water.

 _ **You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer is plain to see,**_

Carys is swimming after a school of piranha with a spear, but immediately stops short and begins to swim the other way as the piranha all die and begin to float towards the surface. Camera pans to reveal Alcott in the water, a visible stink around him. The piranha surface along with the smell to where Conlan and Rudo are rowing in the canoe.

 _ **I want to be famous**_

As Conlan and Rudo plug their noses and let go of the oars, a large octopus tentacle tosses the boat skyward, sending the two of them flying into the forest, where they land near Damon, who looks upset as a bunch of animals run away, he turns to Katelyn who is watching and gives a shrug. Katelyn turns away and makes a 'blech' motion. Meanwhile, the now capsized canoe floats by in a river. As the camera follows the capsized canoe, Artemis and Isaac are walking by. Isaac goes to set the canoe right again, but Artemis slaps his hand before he can walk away. Isaac turns to smile at Artemis, but she twists her head away, smacking him with her ponytail.

 _ **I want to live close to the sun**_

Eliana is tending to a nearby fire while Donovan jogs by. He waves to her, but she doesn't respond. Once he is just out of sight, she waves back at him without looking.

 _ **So pack your bags, 'cause I've already won**_

As Donovan jogs by Perci, who is gathering plants, he waves. As she waves back, he trips and stumbles down the mountain. Perci holds on to her sun hat with one hand and pulls the other up to her mouth in a concerned gasp.

 _ **Everything to prove, nothing in my way, I'll get there one day.**_

Donovan tumbles into the confessional booth, which opens up and Freya falls out, incredibly upset as her clothes are stained with the nail polish she was applying inside. Davon can be seen nearby as he takes a mirror that Freya dropped to preen himself and admire his reflection as the camera pans to the beach, where Liu-Ten and Nublina are sitting at a table near Chef, who has a tray of food with him.

' _ **Cause I want to be famous**_

Chef puts down plates of food on a table with force, interrupting Liu-Ten and Nublina who are talking excitedly with each other. Meanwhile, Victor is crouched under the table, following a clue and looking for an immunity tiki.

 _ **Na na nananana nanananana na nanananana**_

Victor is about to leave when he sees a panther rush by, and cowers under the table instead. The camera follows the panther is it bounds around the island.

 _ **I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous**_

The camera pans back to reveal that the panther is actually being chased off by both Helen and Twilight, who upon becoming exhausted offer each other a handshake and a fist bump respectfully, creating an awkward situation where neither one of them is willing to change their mannerism, so they stop, stand around, and haphazardly kick some sand up which is then blown away by the wind.

 _ **I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous**_

The camera follows the sand to where Oswald and Melody are playing against each other in a game of checkers, and Melody has narrowed Oswald down to a single piece. Hubert then walks up, takes a look at the board, and takes Oswald's turn for him, winning the game, leaving Melody in an angry shock. She flips the board up and storms off. Oswald laughs heartily while the board falls from Hubert's face and he calmly adjusts his glasses.

As the rest of the cast is crowded around the Po'ino Bonfire, whistling the rest of the tune, Peter tips his hat up as he leans in toward Kaede, who blushes and smiles as she shies away, only to bump into Zastin, who drops a twenty sided die into the bonfire and the camera follows its flare upwards to the sky, where the title of the show 'Total Drama Zero Sum' appears on the screen, backdropped by the starry night sky.

* * *

 _Location: Hubert's Cabin_

 _Contestant(s): Hubert, Carys_

"There's only eight of us left." Hubert said as he paced while Carys sat on the mattress in the cabin. "If we ignore the two of us, then there's Zastin, Rudo, and Conlan who are all really close, Melody and Oswald who, despite claiming they want to eliminate each other, always seem to find excuses to keep each other close, and then there's Kaede. If we, as a pair, are going to make it further in this game, we need to team up with at least two of those people. I'll leave it up to your consideration, but I would suggest one of those two people be Conlan, because he _did_ promise to vote with me the next time we found ourselves actually able to vote, the catch being we can't vote for Zastin or Rudo. I also would _prefer_ the other to be Kaede, because she, officially anyways, has no allies left, and if she's got no one, I can only assume that either Zastin, Melody, or Oswald will want to snatch her up."

"Conlan…" Carys thought about the first name. "Are you sure he'll keep his promise? What if it turns out that we can _only_ vote for Zastin or Rudo? He'd turn on the two of us in a second."

"That's why," Hubert responded "it's paramount that one of us win immunity in the next challenge. Everyone either thinks our Immunity Tiki is long gone, or can't be sure if we ever found it yet. If we play this stretch of the game just right, we _should_ be able to get rid of either Oswald or Melody, and if we're lucky, we'll flush Oswald's Earth Immunity Tiki out of the game as well."

"How much time have you devoted to thinking of this?" Carys asked.

"You're the first person to use that mattress." Hubert answered.

"Hubert!" Carys stood up. "You need to sleep! Get some rest immediately!"

"It's just one all-nighter. I'll be fine. You're better at challenges in general anyways."

"Are you trying to get me mad at you again, or are you just an idiot savant?" Carys crossed her arms before looking away nervously.

"What if...what if it's another sudden death challenge?"

Hubert's eyes widened.

"Oh… shit…"

He slowly walked over to the mattress and sprawled out on it.

"Yeah, that'd be bad. Right now, I could beat maybe Kaede or Zastin physically but that's about it."

"Then get some fucking sleep." Carys crossed her arms.

"Um…" Hubert didn't close his eyes. "Do you mind leaving the cabin?"

"Hubert, we've been on the same team since the first day, I've seen you sleep before."

"Then let me rephrase that." Hubert took off his glasses and put them on the floor. "Could you please go find Kaede, and make sure she doesn't get snatched up by any of the other contestants?"

Carys rolled her eyes before opening the door to leave.

She pointed at the intern with the camera by the door. "You. Go into that cabin. If he doesn't fall asleep in 15 minutes, knock him out with a hit from that camera you're holding. The idiot needs rest."

"Uhhh...okay…" The intern responded nervously as he allowed Carys to pass by him.

* * *

 _Location: Merge Campsite_

 _Contestant(s): Rudo, Zastin, Conlan, Oswald, Melody, Carys_

"There she is!" Oswald grinned as he leaned over from his hot tub. "Had a little lover's rendezvous did you?"

"That's none of your business, *BEEP*."

Rudo dropped the piece of toast she was eating.

Zastin and Conlan looked up from their now burning fish on the grill.

Melody laughed as she poked her head out of the shower.

"Hahahaha! She called you a *BEEP*!"

"Go back to your shower, beautiful." Oswald grinned at Melody. "Otherwise I'll try to sneak a peek from here."

"Do you really want to see?" Melody called Oswald's bluff. "All you need to do is say you want to join me in here…"

Oswald's face turned beet red. "Wait, r-really?"

"Bwahahahaaa!" Melody laughed as she slammed the door to the shower. "As if! But thanks for letting me know you _are_ attracted to me! Makes this game so much easier, realizing how much of a pushover you really are!"

"Your fish is burning." Carys ignored the two and turned to Zastin and Conlan instead.

"Oh crap!" Conlan and Zastin quickly turned to deal with their burnt breakfast.

* * *

Confessional: Conlan

"Zastin and I have come up with a deal. Since he has fishing equipment and I have a grill, he'll catch our food, and I'll cook it. It also helps cement our somewhat unofficial alliance in this game."

End Confessional

* * *

"Oh, and where is the tamed lone wolf going?" Oswald asked as he noticed Carys walking away.

"Again it's none of your-"

"If you're trying to visit Kaede to get a free vote, you should know you were beaten to the punch already."

* * *

Confessional: Carys

"Beaten to the punch by _him_? That's not good. I can only wonder what manner of lies he's told her…"

End Confessional

* * *

Carys quickly headed towards Kaede's chicken coop.

* * *

 _Location: Kaede's Chicken Coop_

 _Contestant(s): Carys, Kaede_

"Kaede!" Carys ran into the coop, getting all the chickens inside in an uproar.

"Bawkbawkbawkbawkbawk!"

"No! No, please settle down! S-settle down!" Kaede hurried around, gently picking up and calming each chicken one by one before turning to Carys.

"H-hello Carys. W-what is it? Why do you look so mad?"

"Oswald came over here and asked you to vote with him, what did you say?"

"Huh?" Kaede tilted her head, confused. "N-no, Oswald never came over here, a-and...I would never vote with him! H-He eliminated both Peter and Helen!"

Carys's eyes widened as she quickly looked back outside of the chicken coop, to see Oswald laughing from his hot tub.

* * *

Confessional: Carys

"Ugh! That asshole!"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Oswald

" _Of course_ I wasn't going to try anything with Kaede. Let's be smart about this. Why would _she_ want to help me in any way? Even with an inferiority complex, I definitely opposed her far too much for any hope of an alliance, therefore, I might as well work off of Carys's incredibly fortunate ability to jump to conclusions and cause some tension between friends. I have no use for Kaede, so her leaving doesn't hurt me in the slightest, and Carys? Well, aside from Melody who I have managed to trick multiple times in the past, Carys is the most athletic among us. Therefore, _her_ leaving would not only not hurt me, but it would be the best thing ever. The only complication is Hubert. But he's a _large_ complication."

End Confessional

* * *

"So, no one has come here?" Carys asked Kaede.

"W-well, no, people have come here." Kaede answered. "Conlan came by to see how I was doing since Helen's elimination...and Zastin came by a bit later for the same reason...Oh! Hubert came by too, nice and early in the morning. I was really surprised since I'm usually the only one awake for a while. Said he couldn't sleep so he taught me how to take care of the chickens! Here let me introduce you-"

Kaede turned, but Carys was already gone, back towards Hubert's cabin.

"Uh...oh...o-okay! S-see you later then!" She called.

* * *

Confessional: Kaede

Kaede has 3 identical hens with her in the confessional booth. She holds them up one at a time. " _This_ chicken is named Helen, after Helen, _this_ chicken is named Saya, after my older sister Sayaka, and _this_ chicken is named Peter." Kaede looks into the camera nervously with a shy smile. "I know it's a hen, not a rooster, so it shouldn't have a male name, but there isn't a rooster in the chicken coop, and I miss Peter. Helen too. And this way...it's like they're still here...kind of…"

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: Merge Camp_

 _Contestant(s): Carys, Rudo, Zastin, Conlan, Oswald, Melody, Hubert_

"Hubert, what the hell was that all about?" Carys asked as she tried to let herself into the cabin, but the door locked shut.

"Carys!" Hubert called from the other side. "I know you're mad now, but you'll be happy in a little while, you just need to trust me!"

"Why did you lie to me? You've already talked with-"

"Shit!" Hubert quickly opened the door and pulled Carys in before she could name drop Kaede.

"What the hell are you-?" Carys asked, before her eyes widened.

Hubert was shirtless while a small pair of medical interns tended to deep gashes all over his torso.

"The hell is this?" Carys asked in disbelief.

"Dammit, I tried to hard to not let you see this shit." Hubert pinched the bridge of his nose. "There some pretty bad wounds I got when I took the tumble with Oswald down Mt. Immolate last week. I didn't want you to see them, because I didn't want you to worry…"

"Well, obviously it didn't work."

"Guess not."

The two then both stood or sat in awkward silence while the medical interns worked on Hubert's wounds.

* * *

Confessional: Carys

"It was so awkward! Seeing him like that, and knowing he got that way trying to keep me in the game...Ugh, I wanted to kiss the idiot so badly, but we just _had_ to agree to that stupid rule!"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Hubert

"It was really weird with Carys just standing there, looking at me with my shirt off while I was being treated to make sure none of the wounds were infected. I wanted to just stand up and-" Hubert sighs as he stops himself and pinches the bridge of his nose. "But I made that rule for a reason...I need to keep telling myself that."

End Confessional

* * *

"That should be good for now." One of the interns said when they both got up. "You can stay in the game since it's nothing too serious, but I'd recommend avoiding any more tumbles down the volcano."

"I think I can manage that." Hubert gave a small laugh, before nodding to Carys.

"Come on, let's get out of this cabin and-"

"Here." Carys shoved the Air Immunity Tiki into Hubert's hands. "Keep it. You're the one with all those wounds in you. You need it more than I do."

"Carys, I can't take-"

"Take it or the alliance is off." Carys gave Hubert a stern look.

* * *

Confessional: Carys

"Come on, Hubert, just take it. Thanks to that dumb rule, it's the most obvious I can get!"

End Confessional

* * *

Hubert slowly took the tiki. "I'm just holding onto it. The second you need it, I'm giving it back to you."

* * *

Confessional: Hubert

"Carys, I'm really flattered by what you're trying to do, but we formed this alliance for _you_ to end up with the money, not me. I'm happy you feel this way, but please, don't throw away your safety net for my sake."

End Confessional

* * *

As Carys and Hubert left his cabin, and went to go hunting for their own food, Oswald tried to head out after them, but a refreshed Meloy pulled him aside instead.

"Hold on, you. Before you go about doing whatever useless spying you're planning, we need to have a chat."

* * *

Confessional: Oswald

"I do not want to have a chat! I want to find a weakness in that relationship! This gorgeous, beautiful, devil of a woman is making it increasingly hard for me to play my game! This talk better be beneficial to me, otherwise I'm shifting my crosshairs towards her again!"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Melody

"Oswald is, for lack of a better term, my last resort. I'm almost positive Kaede wouldn't agree to an alliance with me, and I _know_ I'm disliked among the other five campers, which leaves me with Oswald, who while quite clearly _not_ my ally, is definitely into me, and _that's_ something I can milk for all its worth."

End Confessional

* * *

"Look." Melody said as she talked to Oswald behind her shower and outhouse. "I don't like you, and you don't like me,"

"I like you!" Oswald put a hand to his heart, feigning offence at the statement.

"And we both have a habit of causing drama and tension where it was never needed in the first place." Melody continued.

"I think you might be giving yourself a little too much credit," Oswald responded "but I get where you're coming from. What about it?"

"If we don't form an actual, real, and solid alliance, we're going to be picked off _easily_ by the other contestants. The way things are going, we need to cause a large outbreak of chaos, otherwise we'll never find ourselves in positions of power again."

"Uh-huh…" Oswald wasn't entirely convinced yet. "And how do I know that this isn't one of your many lies to further yourself in the game?"

"It doesn't matter." Melody grinned as she gently put a hand on Oswald's arm. "You know as well as I do that we're the most on the outs of everyone here, and even if you _can't_ trust me…"

She took her hand off his arm, walked a few paces away before turning and blowing a kiss in his direction. "You'd much rather that have been physical." She giggled. "And it won't ever be unless you agree to an alliance with me. I'll let you give it some thought."

She turned around with a devilish grin as she left a blushing Oswald behind.

* * *

Confessional: Oswald

"Damn...why did she have to realize my weakness for her now? Why _now_ , when I'm at my most vulnerable? Damn that gorgeous woman!"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional; Melody

"Do I intend to ever actually make good on what I hinted to him just now? No, of course not. Donovan was far more handsome a minion, and I didn't even give him anything more than a cuddle. That said, the alliance, for now, is serious. The second I think I'm heading home however, guess who gets to be thrown under the bus?" She flashes the camera an evil smirk before turning it off.

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: Nui Kaua Beach_

 _Contestant(s): Rudo, Conlan_

* * *

Confessional: Conlan

"So obviously, Rudo and I have needed to have a talk about feelings for each other for a while now, so I figured now would be as good a time as any, and I took her to the beach, since it's still early enough in the day that the sun was rising, giving us a good view of the lake as it reflected the sky above it flawlessly."

End Confessional

* * *

"So, you like me right?" Rudo asked.

"Yeah." Conlan nodded. "And you like me back right?"

"Yeah." Rudo nodded.

"So um…" Conlan scratched the back of his head. "Want to go out with me?"

Rudo's face flushed. "Yes…" She whispered almost to herself.

The two then did nothing.

"Um…" Conlan scratched his head again. "Now what?"

"I really hope this isn't too forward of me…" Rudo crossed her fingers as she winced before turning towards Conlan. "But maybe could share our first kiss here?" She leaned in as she closed her eyes and pursed her lips.

"Oh! Um, well, okay, I guess…" Conlan closed his eyes as he leaned in as well.

*BEEEEEEEP*

"Attention Final 8 Campers!" Chris yelled through the loudspeakers as both Rudo and Conlan quickly pulled away from fright thanks to the loud noise. "Gather up at the summit of Mt. Immolate! Because your next challenge is about to begin!"

* * *

Confessional: Rudo

"Again? Are you kidding me? AGAIN? Right then too? Chris, you complete *BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP* I hope you *BEEP*BEEP*BEEP* and then die in a fire of your own creation!"

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: Mt. Immolate Summit_

 _Contestant(s): All Remaining_

"Welcome to today's rap battle challenge!" Chris grinned as he held a microphone. "We've taken the liberty of randomly deciding a tournament order for you all to go in. Each rap battle will consist of two verses for each participating contestant. At the end of each battle, our judge, Grandmaster Chef," Chris pointed over to where Chef was sitting at a judge's bench "will declare the victor of the battle, and thus, who will be able to move on to the next round of the tournament. The tournament winner will receive this week's immunity, and thus will go to the Po'ino Bonfire Elimination Ceremony knowing that they are safe from being voted off! Any questions?"

Kaede rose her hand.

"Wh-what's a rap battle?"

"It's kind of like a game where you brag about yourself and insult whoever you're up against while a beat plays in the background." Zastin explained to her. "While it usually involves heavy swearing and sexual themes, I have a feeling Chris wants us to keep this rated TV-14. What's important to remember Kaede, is that it's okay to insult others in this game, and to not take any of what you hear too personally."

"Or, you know, do." Melody shrugged, causing Zastin to give her a look. "What? If she decides she wants to quit because of a few insults, then the rest of the seven of us would be _that_ much closer to the million dollars!"

"If that was the only question you had…" Chris said as he tossed Kaede the microphone.

"Kaede, you and Rudo are up first! Let's go!"

* * *

 _Challenge Rules:_

 _Two contestants at a time will partake in a rap battle consisting of two verses for each participant. At the end of the battle, Chef, acting as a judge, will select a winner to move on to the next round of the tournament._

 _The winner of the entire tournament will win immunity and be safe from elimination for the week._

 _Round 1 match ups:_

 _Kaede VS Rudo_

 _Zastin VS Conlan_

 _Melody VS Carys_

 _Oswald VS Hubert_

* * *

 _Round 1_

 _Kaede VS Rudo_

 _Begin!_

Kaede (Verse 1):

"I I'm sorry!" She looks at Chris and holds up the microphone

"but, um..how does this work?/"

Chris sighs as he sends two interns over to help her adjust the mic.

Once they're finished, Kaede resumes.

"Ah that's better." She turns towards Rudo.

"I'm sorry to you too,

I don't want to be a jerk...

But could you please explain to me

all the jealousy you've shown/

when your boyfriend talks to me,

even though you know

I've got my own?

I'm still new to

these rap battles,

and though I shan't delight/

If you take me on,

as Helen wished,

I won't go down without a fight!"

Rudo (Verse 1):

"You?

Fight me?

What, are you insane?/

I beat Owen in a sumo match

while one locked chest stumped your brain!

If you really want

to face me in this fight,

you should prepare to be owned/

But since I know you lack confidence,

I suggest right now,

you go home!

I mean, look at you!

For one whole week once Peter left,

you were in a crying fit!/

And while you might have been a Raging Flame,

we know my rhymes are more lit!"

Kaede(Verse 2):

"I'm really sorry again,

I know I'm r-r- _Rudo_ to say no/

B-but I really don't like

being told what to do, though!

And um,

well,

you see,

about Conlan talking to me,

you never answered my question/

And since that _was_ the main subject

of my last verse,

I thought it a worthy mention.

A-also!

Team names and skills?

They don't affect each other!/

You're my point's proof,

defeated by a girl who

s-st-st-stu-stutters!"

Rudo(Verse 2):

"Why do you keep pressing me 'bout Conlan?/

How do you think you'd feel if you saw me chat up your man?

As punishment for harassing me,

You so owe me some licks/

So once I'm sure you're put in place,

you can head back to your chicks.

And to end this battle off,

I think I know just what to say/

A quote from Artemis:

'What the shit, Kaede?'!"

"O-ho-hoo my gosh, that was awesome!" Chris grinned. "Let's see what Grandmaster Chef thinks!"

"Chris," Chef nodded as he rubbed his chin before pointing. "I gotta give it to the stuttering girl in the traditional clothin'. She was just much more on point over the course of the battle."

 _Kaede Advances To Round 2_

* * *

 _Zastin VS Conlan_

 _Begin!_

"Are we all here?

Good,

then let's begin the session/

By which I mean

the smack down where

I bash your cheetos covered head in!

For your character creation,

I'd choose the cleric class/

Since you use

a goody two-shoes act

to protect your sorry ass.

I may not know you too well,

and I don't want to make assumptions/

But I just don't see

you beating me,

you lack the talent,

and the gumption."

Conlan(Verse 1):

"Figures you'd compare

my hair to junk food/

Considering the fact that you're

a rather out of shape dude.

You can claim you're smart

and playing safe,

but you're really just a nerd/

Who got out acted

by a girl

who barely ever spoke a word!

You want me to be a cleric?

My domain will then be Tempest/

Since my rhymes are hotter

and more violent

than the lava underneath us!

Zastin(Verse 2):

Your soft attacks

on me won't work,

my mental armor's got class/

But that's more than I can say

for your canoodling ass.

There's no need for you

to continue,

this case is open and shut/

I'm a professional strategist,

and you?

Well, Yorebbut.

So let me make it very clear,

because you ought to know/

If you really

want to beat me,

you best succeed on your saving throw."

Conlan(Verse 2):

Is _everything_ a D &D reference with you?/

Or is that you're such a loser

you don't know what else to do?

The only reason you're still in this game

is because of a tiebreaker/

But now that everyone has merged,

you should prepare to meet your maker!

Sorry Zastin,

it's over,

my rhymes and roasts were more aplenty/

You put up a good fight 'gainst me,

but I rolled a natural twenty."

"You were both great out there, but let's see what Grandmaster Chef thinks!" Chris exclaimed as he turned to Chef.

"Chris, I need to give to ol' cheeto head. He always had the perfect responses."

 _Conlan Advances To Round 2_

* * *

 _Carys VS Melody_

 _Begin_

Melody(Verse 1):

"You best get yourself ready, for Melody Rest/

Because when it comes raps we both know I'm the best.

And-"

Carys(Verse 1):

"Best oh please," Carys interrupted her. "I could beat you any day/

Since you're just a little she devil who wants things to go her way."

Melody(Verse 2):

"Hey, Chris!" Melody snapped. "Carys cut off my first verse!/"

She turned back to Carys. "Maybe it's because she knows out of the two of us, she's worse!"

Carys(Verse 2):

"And I'll cut you off again, because none of us want to hear/" Carys once again quickly retaliated.

"You say another peep, now meet the business end of my fishing spear!"

"Not as good or as long as the last one, but still...um...a thing that exists." Chris appraised before turning to Chef. "What does Grandmaster Chef have to say?"

"I say…" Chef squinted. "Y'all sucked equally bad! Neither one of you gets to advance! The winner of the next round gets a buy to the finals! Y'all can blame yourselves for suckin' so hard!"

 _The Winner of the Next Match gets a buy_

* * *

 _Oswald VS Hubert_

 _Begin_

Oswald(Verse 1):

"Well this is one battle

that's spent a long time coming/

But once you see,

You can't beat me,

I'm sure that you'll start running.

I've fought my way

Through three teams as of today/

And I'd be so remiss

to start to start to dis

If you have nothing to say.

So rather than make

Any unnecessary effort/

I'll give you the first insult.

Best of luck, dear Hubert.

Hubert(Verse 1):

"Now I'm not one

To sing my own praises

Or to insult the competition/

But since you've

Been kind enough

To let me go first,

I'll undertake this mission.

You're the Gentleman thief

Of the Violent Quakes

And while that might make

others shake/

All my eyes can see

When you stand in front of me,

Is a brat too far out in the lake!

I suppose

I should apologize

For coming on so strong,/

But while I can't be sure

What I do is right,

I'm _certain_ that you're wrong!

Oswald(Verse 2):

"Oh Hubert, Hubert, Hubert?

Did you think I'd be impressed?/

You rhymed fine but

I only count one dis, pray tell

Where were all the rest?

I honestly expected more

from the detective in glasses/

But now,

with all of your four eyes,

you can witness how great my rap is!

I was oh so looking forward towards

A witty fight against ya' too/

But now I think

it might have been better

To have Carys write your raps for you.

So Hubert,

if you intend to bend

my winning trend,

let me posit you this thought/

Perhaps the reason

this thief's gotten so far

is because he can't be caught.

Hubert(Verse 2):

"Insult me all you want,

I can handle being dissed/

But that backhand against Carys?

Now you've gone and got me _pissed_.

I know I speak for everyone

when I say it's time

you faced the truth/

And who better

to beat it in you than

Nui Kaua's smartass sleuth?

You think you're slick

with women which

is why you always flirt/

But you're really

so afraid of them,

you vote them off

'fore you get hurt!

You're just some scared

little kid who can't

handle my attacks/

We're all sick of you,

your stolen tiki too,

so mind your own damn beeswax!"

"Hrm…" Chris looked over the footage. "I'm having trouble deciding who I think one, but let's see what Grandmaster Chef has to say about it." He turned towards Chef.

"It was a toughun'" Chef nodded, "but I just gotta give it to the boy in the hoodie and glasses. He started a little weak but that last verse got him the victory."

 _Hubert Advances To Round 3_

* * *

 _Round 2_

 _Conlan VS Kaede_

 _Begin_

Conlan(Verse 1)

"I came for a battle,

but I'm disappointed to find/

That there's nothing here

except a huge waste of my time!

There were so many ways

I could think of how to

make your rhymes crippled/

That I made such a long list

my vocabulary tripled!

I was almost over prepared

to stomp you into muck/

But I'll let you quit now,

before you find yourself stuck!

Kaede(Verse 1)

"I-I-if there's one thing

that I won't do,

it's qu-qu-qu-qu-quit!/

If I did, my friends

and sister would

have coniption fits!

You can claim that

if I take a stand

i'll easily be slaughtered/

B-but I think you might

just b-b-be afraid because

you know my rhymes are hotter!

L-l-look…

I know that we were both

on the same team in the beginning/

But I m-m-made

a promise to Helen

that i'd try to k-keep winning!

Conlan(Verse 2)

Conlan turned to Chris as he handed the host the mic and shook his head.

"No, no I can't do this. I forfeit. Seriously, I don't think I can think up anything to say about her. I uh...don't know her as well as I had thought I did…"

"Really?" Chris asked. "Man, what's with you guys today? You're ruining this challenge! Just call the match, Chef!"

"Stutter girl wins again!" Chef pointed. "She's movin' on to the final round!"

 _Kaede Advances To Round 3_

* * *

Confessional: Hubert

"The final round against Kaede? I think I speak for everyone when I say that she is the last person I expected to do well in these challenges."

End Confessional

* * *

 _Round 3(Final Rap Battle)_

 _Hubert VS Kaede_

 _Begin_

Hubert(Verse 1)

"This is not

how I thought

this challenge would go./

You VS me

for immunity?

Hell,

it might as well snow.

I have no quarrel with you

so it's a tragedy/

That I have to

dig up insults

to further my

game's strategy.

I'm sad to

have to

do this to you,

in fact I think it's sickly,/

Neither one of us

will enjoy this fight,

but I'll make sure it's over quickly.

Kaede(Verse 1)

"I don't want to fight either,

b-but I remember being told/

That I h-had p-people

rooting for me, so

I c-c-can't just fold!

So go ahead,

I'm p-prepared for

whatever you'll spouting/

And while I'm sorry,

I'll return them with enough force to

give you _another_ tumble down this mountain!

S-so while I agree

that this bout won't be

very m-m-merry-/

I-I'll give my all against

y-y-you as well,

as I know it's necessary."

Hubert(Verse 2)

"Well,

I suppose you did ask for it

so let's begin!/

You cry so much

inside that coop of yours,

you're practically its fourth chicken!

I'm an observant little bugger

and after this battle's over

you'll never be the same/

Because my stone cold

rhymes an analysis

will snuff out your Raging Flame!

You defied all logic

and made this far which

makes me really want to know/

Since you didn't sign up,

and don't like it here,

why are you still on this show?

Kaede(Verse 2)

"I'm still here because

I made a promise that I would be/

Which I'm sure you'd know

all about since

you're just another player's puppy!

You follow her

around all day

with feelings you're scared to speak of/

But that saddest part

is that _this_ chicken

had enough will to act on _her_ love!

S-so y-y-yell at me all you want,

but I w-w-won't rescind!/

You'll just live up to

your first team's name,

since you're screaming to the wind!"

* * *

"Chef?" Chris grinned as he turned toward Chef at the judge's table. "Our winner?"

Chef stared down both Hubert and Kaede, before deciding.

"The stuttering girl wins Immunity." He nodded.

Kaede's eyes widened.

"Wait, r-really? I won?"

* * *

Confessional: Kaede

"Did you see me, Helen, Peter, Sayaka? I won! I won an individual immunity challenge! M-maybe...maybe I actually _can_ win this game for you guys!"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Hubert

"Beaten by _her_ of all people? Looks like _someone_ is going to have her confidence back. That's good too, considering Carys and I are going to need her help going forwards."

End Confessional

* * *

"Congratulations to Kaede!" Chris smiled. "The winner of the challenge! She's safe for another week! The rest of you, head back to camp and figure out who you're going to vote off!"

"Hey." Melody rushed up to Oswald. "We need to figure this out now, while everyone else is distracted and heading back to Camp. Who do we get rid of? I was thinking Carys…"

"She did have a poor performance today, and i'm not sure if we can count on that continuing to be the case." Oswald nodded. "And two voted _would_ be enough to kick her off, or at least cause a tiebreaker…"

"So we're going to vote for Carys then?" Melody asked.

Oswald gave a smile to her.

"Good talk then." Melody grinned back. "You might just earn some of my affection after all!"

* * *

 _Location: Po'ino Bonfire Elimination Ceremony_

 _Contestant(s): All Remaining_

"Welcome to our first true Po'ino Bonfire Elimination Ceremony since the merge began." Chris grinned at the 8 contestants. Kaede was already holding one of the seven tikis, thanks to her immunity win.

* * *

Confessional: Melody

"Oswald and I both know that Carys's poor performance today is the perfect opportunity to get rid of her, but here's the main thing. Neither one of us can be _sure_ that she doesn't have an immunity tiki, but since both she and Hubert are vulnerable, they'll probably play it if they have it."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Hubert

"I've talked with Conlan, Carys, Kaede, Zastin, and Rudo. We have a plan. If the plan goes _perfectly_ , we get rid of Oswald and he takes his tiki with him. However...It would be unwise of me to not set up a simple failsafe."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Oswald

"Am I worried? No. I'm not worried. In fact, once elimination is over, I'm almost positive I'll be in full control of this game again."

End Confessional

* * *

After everyone got up to vote, and Chris tallied them, he came back with the six remaining tikis.

"Kaede, you can just come up right away." He beckoned as Kaede brought her tiki with her and stood next to him.

"The rest of you." He announced. "There are only six tikis on this plate. If I call your name, congratulations on receiving your tiki and living another week in this competition. If you do not receive a tiki, you must walk the Coals of Shame, and give up any hope of winning the million dollars off of this show. Now, if anyone has an Immunity Tiki and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

"About that." Hubert rose a hand. "Could a player use the immunity tiki for another camper?"

"Only if that camper is also eligible to benefit from said tiki." Chris nodded in response. "For instance, while Zastin or Rudo could be saved by Oswald, no one would be able to bail Melody out of a jam."

"In that case…" Hubert reached into his hoodie.

"I'd like to play my tiki!" Oswald stood up as he stared down Hubert and held his tiki out.

"Alright!" Chris grinned. "Oswald finally plays his tiki. Excellent timing, bro!"

"Sorry about that." Hubert pulled an empty hand out of his hoodie. "One of my wounds was acting up."

"Are you sure, Hubert?" Chris asked as he took Oswald's tiki and handed him one from the plate in exchange. "You might get the boot because of it…"

"I'm certain I won't." Hubert nodded.

Oswald crossed his arms with a smirk.

"You think you're clever do you?" He asked.

"I have been told I'm clever, yes." Hubert responded.

"Zastin, Conlan, Rudo!" Chris handed out tikis to the three of them. "You're all safe."

He turned to Hubert, Carys, and Melody, sitting on the stumps.

"Hubert, Carys, Melody, there are only two tikis left. This next one goes to…"

Chris grinned.

"Hubert."

Hubert walked up to grab the tiki.

"Carys, Melody…" Chris smiled. "This is the final tiki of the evening. And it goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"... … … Carys." Chris grinned as Carys stood up and grabbed the last tiki, while a shocked Melody's eyes opened wide.

"The hell did you do?" She yelled at Oswald, threateningly. "I thought you said that two votes would be enough to send her home, or even at least tie!"

"Yes." Oswald nodded. "But I never said I would vote with you. You took my silence and later smile as acceptance of your alliance offer. Oops." He gave a nonchalant shrug. "Have a safe walk down those Coals of Shame, gorgeous." he gave her a wink. "Maybe I'll share the million with you when I win."

"This makes no sense though!" Melody turned to Chris. "Surely there was a miscount or something!"

"No miscount." Chris shook his head. "Very clearly Oswald received four votes, you received three, and Carys only had one against her. And since Oswald played his Immunity Tiki, the person who gets to walk the Coals of Shame tonight is _you_ , Melody!"

"Good riddance, too." Conlan nodded as he and Rudo exchanged quick high fives.

"So sorry, Melody." Oswald bowed. "But what did you think would happen when you asked me for an alliance? You should know by now to not let your guard down around me."

He turned to Hubert.

"Although, I'm surprised you had the insight to have you and your totally not girlfriend vote for her yourselves."

"No, we both voted for you." Hubert adjusted his glasses. "I honestly never gave Melody too much thought, but I did know two people who were probably getting sick of her, so after I asked _him_ to vote for Melody a few days ago." Hubert gestured towards Conlan, who gave a proud wave. "I made sure, this morning, to have a talk with _her_."

Hubert turned to Kaede. "We did it Kaede." He gave her a thumbs up. "We took down one of the baddies and forced the other to give up his tiki! It's an equal playing field now!"

Kaede gave a shy smile.

* * *

Confessional: Kaede

"We...we got rid of Melody? We got rid of Melody! Did you see that Helen? Peter? I helped take down a bad guy!"

End Confessional

* * *

"And none of it would have been possible without _your_ treasonous vote against her." Hubert smiled at Oswald. "Congratulations on playing yourself into a corner."

"I wouldn't act so proud of myself if I were you." Oswald snickered. "You got rid of Melody and secured Kaede as an ally, but that's _exactly_ what I wanted you to do. Take a look at who is left. An alliance of three, _another_ alliance of three, and me. I am now what is commonly referred to as a 'swing vote'. Both groups of you _need_ me to get a majority hold over the other group. You think you're clever, detective, but _this_ thief doesn't get caught easily."

"Oh, no, Kaede is not a part of any alliance, she made it very clear this morning that she doesn't want to join any. Something about not wanting to join an alliance her friends weren't ever part of." Hubert responded. "You might still have regained some temporary control, but the fact is, she has just as much power as you do now, and if you attempt to get rid of her, you'll lose the ability to be the swing vote. Oswald, you've been checked."

* * *

Confessional: Oswald

"You played your own alliance into a corner just to trap me with you? I'm not sure I like how much you're willing to risk to see me eliminated, Hubert."

End Confessional

* * *

"Interesting method of thought." Oswald pondered. "However, you've also gotten rid of my biggest distraction." he gestured towards Melody who was resisting as Chef pushed her towards the Coals of Shame. "And with her gone, there will be no one to distract me from once again regaining control. Check is not checkmate."

"This isn't over you hear me?" Melody yelled as Chef forced her to walk the Coals of Shame. "It isn't over, Oswald! I don't go down without a fight! I'm gonna make sure you pay for this!"

"I look forward to it!" Oswald called after her. "I'll invite you to my mansion once I'm a millionaire, and give you whatever amount of money you ask for!"

"You'll pay!" She screamed. "PAY!"

"Now isn't that something?" Chris grinned as he turned towards the camera.

"Melody, the Femme Fatale, and the final member of the original team to be dubbed The Killer Waves, has finally been eliminated. Now only seven contestants are left, and Oswald once again finds himself in a position of uncertain power!

Can he take control of the game? Or will Hubert outsmart him?

Will I ever get tired of ruining Rudo's happy moments with announcements? No I won't, but find out the other answers, next time!

On Total!

Drama!

Zero Sum!

* * *

*Final Confessional: Melody

"This isn't over. I mean it! I'm not letting that little rat of a human being get away with taking what should be _my_ million away from me! I don't care what I have to do, I'm taking him down with me! I just need to figure out how! Yeah, that's it! I refuse to accept this loss, you hear me? I refuse it! I refuse it! I-...I can't….accept...it…" Melody stops saying audible words as she begins to sob.

End Confessional*

* * *

 _The Votes(for those who are curious)_

 _Carys voted for...Oswald(doesn't count)_

 _Conlan voted for...Melody_

 _Hubert voted for...Oswald(doesn't count)_

 _Kaede voted for...Melody_

 _Melody voted for...Carys_

 _Oswald voted for...Melody_

 _Rudo voted for...Oswald(doesn't count)_

 _Zastin voted for...Oswald(doesn't count)_


	19. Ep 17: Nui Kaua's Got Talent!

**AN: First, a big thank you to decoy73 for making a TV Tropes page for this work along with both Nui Kaua and The Cursed Island! You can find all three of them on the same page labeled Total Drama Nui Kaua Series! If there are any characters you like and tropes you want to add to them, please feel free to do so! You should totally check it out anyways though, it's pretty cool!**

 **In way less important than that news, you guys have NO idea how long it took me to write this episode's challenge, seriously according to my fanfic upload schedule that doesn't exist because then I'd consistently disappoint people with delaying uploads, this chapter is up later than it should have been. That's how long it took me to write this chapter's challenge.**

 **But that's enough of that, onto the episode!**

* * *

 _Chris's Recap_

"Last time on Total Drama Zero Sum…

"The remaining 8 contestants got used to life in the merge camp, or rather didn't. Practically everyone was getting antsy and a bunch of secret conversations between contestants were had, with Hubert and Oswald constantly plotting against each other. The challenge was a rap battle tournament that went just about as well as one would expect from teenagers, some of whom didn't even know what a rap battle was, _Kaede_. However, her remarkable beginners luck rocketed her to the top of the tournament and earned her immunity. While trying to decide who to vote off, Melody began campaigning for Carys's elimination, while most of the other contestants, led by Hubert, formed a temporary super-alliance to either get rid of Oswald or flush his tiki.

Oswald did end up playing his tiki to keep himself in the game, as well as make use of Hubert's failsafe in order to betray Melody, the only contestant who had considered aligning themselves with him, claiming that now that she's gone, he can easily figure out a way to take control of the game back. Will he fulfill his threat? We have 7 campers left and we'll be down to 6 real soon! Who has the talent to move on and who is about to sing their swan song? Find out right now on Total Drama Zero Sum!"

* * *

 _*Total Drama Theme Song Plays*_

 _ **Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine, you guys are on my mind**_

The camera zooms around all of the island before moving up and over Mt. Immolate, the volcano, before diving into the water.

 _ **You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer is plain to see,**_

Carys is swimming after a school of piranha with a spear, but immediately stops short and begins to swim the other way as the piranha all die and begin to float towards the surface. Camera pans to reveal Alcott in the water, a visible stink around him. The piranha surface along with the smell to where Conlan and Rudo are rowing in the canoe.

 _ **I want to be famous**_

As Conlan and Rudo plug their noses and let go of the oars, a large octopus tentacle tosses the boat skyward, sending the two of them flying into the forest, where they land near Damon, who looks upset as a bunch of animals run away, he turns to Katelyn who is watching and gives a shrug. Katelyn turns away and makes a 'blech' motion. Meanwhile, the now capsized canoe floats by in a river. As the camera follows the capsized canoe, Artemis and Isaac are walking by. Isaac goes to set the canoe right again, but Artemis slaps his hand before he can walk away. Isaac turns to smile at Artemis, but she twists her head away, smacking him with her ponytail.

 _ **I want to live close to the sun**_

Eliana is tending to a nearby fire while Donovan jogs by. He waves to her, but she doesn't respond. Once he is just out of sight, she waves back at him without looking.

 _ **So pack your bags, 'cause I've already won**_

As Donovan jogs by Perci, who is gathering plants, he waves. As she waves back, he trips and stumbles down the mountain. Perci holds on to her sun hat with one hand and pulls the other up to her mouth in a concerned gasp.

 _ **Everything to prove, nothing in my way, I'll get there one day.**_

Donovan tumbles into the confessional booth, which opens up and Freya falls out, incredibly upset as her clothes are stained with the nail polish she was applying inside. Davon can be seen nearby as he takes a mirror that Freya dropped to preen himself and admire his reflection as the camera pans to the beach, where Liu-Ten and Nublina are sitting at a table near Chef, who has a tray of food with him.

' _ **Cause I want to be famous**_

Chef puts down plates of food on a table with force, interrupting Liu-Ten and Nublina who are talking excitedly with each other. Meanwhile, Victor is crouched under the table, following a clue and looking for an immunity tiki.

 _ **Na na nananana nanananana na nanananana**_

Victor is about to leave when he sees a panther rush by, and cowers under the table instead. The camera follows the panther is it bounds around the island.

 _ **I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous**_

The camera pans back to reveal that the panther is actually being chased off by both Helen and Twilight, who upon becoming exhausted offer each other a handshake and a fist bump respectfully, creating an awkward situation where neither one of them is willing to change their mannerism, so they stop, stand around, and haphazardly kick some sand up which is then blown away by the wind.

 _ **I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous**_

The camera follows the sand to where Oswald and Melody are playing against each other in a game of checkers, and Melody has narrowed Oswald down to a single piece. Hubert then walks up, takes a look at the board, and takes Oswald's turn for him, winning the game, leaving Melody in an angry shock. She flips the board up and storms off. Oswald laughs heartily while the board falls from Hubert's face and he calmly adjusts his glasses.

As the rest of the cast is crowded around the Po'ino Bonfire, whistling the rest of the tune, Peter tips his hat up as he leans in toward Kaede, who blushes and smiles as she shies away, only to bump into Zastin, who drops a twenty sided die into the bonfire and the camera follows its flare upwards to the sky, where the title of the show 'Total Drama Zero Sum' appears on the screen, backdropped by the starry night sky.

* * *

 _Location: Merge Camp_

 _Contestant(s): Carys, Kaede, Oswald, Zastin_

"Ahhh…" Kaede smiled as she exited the shower she had won from Melody's elimination before heading to her couch to rest.

* * *

Confessional: Kaede

"So, for winning immunity last challenge, I got the eliminated contestant's luxuries, and while the shower is nice...I'm glad I don't have to run to the other side of the island to make sure no one can see me go to the bathroom anymore. Eheh…"

End Confessional

* * *

"Hey Carys!" Oswald called as Carys left Hubert's cabin. "Can I borrow your canoe for a bit? I want to go for a joyride down the river. I'll let you use this hot tub!" He motioned towards his hot tub.

"I was _actually_ going to ask Zastin if he wanted to canoe with me." Carys responded.

Zastin perked up. "Me?" He asked.

"You have the fishing spear." Carys replied. "Catching fish is how I blow off steam."

"If you truly need to blow off steam, you can join me in the hot tub." Oswald motioned once again.

"No." Carys glared before turning to Zastin. "Are you coming or not?"

"I...suppose?" Zastin asked, unsure of what to do.

* * *

Confessional: Zastin

"I didn't particularly want to leave Oswald alone at camp with only Kaede around to stop him from doing anything he shouldn't be doing, but I also didn't want to piss Carys off, and I feel like she hits pretty hard."

End Confessional

* * *

Once Zastin and Carys had left with the canoe and fishing spear, Oswald turned towards Kaede on the couch.

"Kaede, I was wondering if I could take this time to apologize to you, it's come to my attention recently that some of your closest friends left because of me, and let me assure you I was in no way trying to harm you emotionally."

* * *

Confessional: Oswald

"I really wasn't...although it _was_ a nice added bonus."

End Confessional

* * *

Kaede didn't know how to respond and tried to pretend that she was asleep on the couch.

"I know you're not asleep, Kaede." Oswald said as he walked over to where Kaede was resting.

Kaede kept pretending she was asleep anyways.

Oswald sat on the arm of the couch. "In any case, I think we might want to work together, considering everyone else is in some alliance or other."

* * *

Confessional: Oswald

"You heard me last episode, I know there's no way that Kaede would _actually_ agree to an alliance with me. She's nice and submissive except for that damn loyalty to her friends she's got. I feel like I'm Tantalus, stuck in the fields of Asphodel and unable to drink from the lake I'm neck-deep in."

End Confessional

* * *

"I don't...I don't think I should…" Kaede mumbled into the couch.

"Well," Oswald sighed. "As long as you realize your only alternative is to go through this game all by yourself, I suppose I won't pressure you any further."

He grinned to himself as he began to walk away.

"All by myself?" Kaede mumbled as she turned over on the couch and pondered what Oswald had just said.

"*bawk*"

She turned to see a chicken had walked out of the open coop.

"Let's put you back inside, Peter." She picked up the chicken and put it back inside the coop.

As she came back to her couch, Peter left the coop again and stood near her.

"*bawk*"

"What is it?" Kaede asked as she sat up. "What do you want?"

"*bawk*" The chicken jumped up onto the couch and nestled itself in Kaede's lap, before giving a pleased coo.

* * *

 _Location: Mt. Immolate Summit_

 _Contestant(s): Conlan, Hubert, Rudo_

"What are you doing?" the intern following Hubert asked him as he saw Hubert burying the Air Immunity Tiki under some dirt atop Mt. Immolate.

"I'm making sure no one will find it." He answered. "It's the last tiki left in play, after all."

* * *

Confessional: Hubert

"Well, to be perfectly honest, I can't tell for sure if it's the last one left in play, since I didn't see any tiki play besides Oswald's at the last ceremony, but there are no more Killer Waves left so the Water Immunity tiki is useless, and given how having the Fire Immunity Tiki would have really helped Peter when that group was trying to blindside Oswald, I can only assume that it's been played as well. Right now, everyone ought to be under the impression that Carys and I don't have this tiki, and if I keep it around camp, it's liable to be discovered."

End Confessional

* * *

"Uh...huh…" the intern replied.

"Right." Hubert dusted off his hands as he drew a small ring in the dust with his foot. "A little innocuous mark to make sure I don't lose it, and we're done here. Time to head back to camp."

As Hubert and the intern filming him headed back to the campsite, Rudo and Conlan both walked up to the summit.

"Whew. Man, that hike always manages to tire me more than I think it will." Conlan observed as the two of them sat down and watched the sun rising in the distance.

"That sun is beautiful, isn't it?" Rudo asked with a smile.

"Yeah." Conlan nodded his head in agreement.

"Finally, this volcano date can go on without any unwanted interruptions."

* * *

Confessional: Rudo

"I don't know what Hubert was doing alone at the top of the volcano, but I don't care, as long as his business up here is over, I can be certain that finally, _finally_ , Conlan and I have this to ourselves."

End Confessional

* * *

"Hey." Rudo rested her head on Conlan's shoulder. "It's me and you to the end, right?"

"Of course." Conlan put his arm around Rudo.

"We'll be a couple in the finale, like Mike and Zoey from All Stars." Rudo laughed.

Conlan laughed as well. "Let's hope so. Oh hey, that reminds me...We never did finish what we started on the beach back then."

"I suppose we didn't." Rudo smiled.

The both giggled as they leaned in towards each other, and shared their first kiss.

"Wow…" Conlan said as he pulled back. "I'm the luckiest contestant on this show right now, that's for sure."

"You sure are." Rudo joked with a smile before resting her head on his shoulder again.

* * *

Confessional: Rudo

"YES! Finally, oh my god, I can't believe it took until the final 7 for this to finally happen! I like you Conlan, but _I_ am the lucky one right now!"

End Confessional

* * *

"Hey…" Rudo eventually said again. "Do you know what would be fun to do with everyone?"

* * *

 _Location: Nui Kaua Beach_

 _Contestant(s): All Remaining_

"BEACH PARTY!" Zastin shouted as he ran to where all the other contestants were playing on the beach and in the lake water.

Carys followed behind him, rather unamused.

* * *

Confessional: Carys

"Look, I never really wanted to be in this stupid competition. I only auditioned because I needed the money for something important, but I never thought I'd actually be accepted into the show. But now that I'm here, my biggest focus is winning. I agreed to celebrate the merge, since that was a milestone, but this? There's nothing 'special' about the final 7. I would rather not celebrate."

End Confessional

* * *

"Carys!" Hubert called with a wave as he walked into the shallow waters of the lake.

"You've been working hard, come relax with the rest of us!"

Carys immediately undressed into her swimsuit, under her clothes, and headed towards the water.

* * *

Confessional: Carys

"What? I _have_ been working hard. Even I need to take time off once in awhile. It's not like this show is going to go take any longer than its intended run-time."

End Confessional

* * *

"Kaede, what's with the chicken?" Zastin asked as he noticed Kaede sitting on a palm frond mat while holding Peter the chicken.

"I don't know." She answered. "She won't stay in the coop, no matter how hard I try! She keeps getting out and follows me around."

"That's _adorable_!" Rudo squealed at Kaede's story. "That chicken loves you!"

"*bawk*"

"It is a heartwarming event to see." Oswald smiled. "How does feel to have someone who looks up to you for once, Kaede?"

"Oh, I don't think she looks up to me." Kaede sighed. "Or at least, I'm not sure what there is to look up to."

* * *

Confessional: Zastin

"I can think of one positive thing Kaede has that many people, even most of the remaining contestants, don't, but I feel like if I tell her what it is, she might lose it."

End Confessional

* * *

"Hey, Hubert." Conlan tapped Hubert on the shoulder as he and Carys both treaded water in the lake. He pointed towards the campsite.

Hubert turned to see Oswald entering the cabin.

"Caught you." He mumbled before beginning to swim as fast as he could towards the shore.

"Hubert! What about relaxing?" Carys asked.

Hubert stopped.

"Fine." He sighed before swimming back towards Carys. "It's not like anything too important is in there anyways. He'll still be there when we're done."

* * *

Confessional: Hubert

"I was hoping to use his breaking into my cabin as an excuse to leave the beach. It's just that the more time I spend around _her_ , the more attached I feel, but the more attached I feel, the less I'll be able to think straight, which I need to be able to do to help her! But...I don't know...there's this old man feeling in my bones about something not being right this week. I'm not sure what it is yet, but if it _is_ what I think it is, I want to spend as much time with Carys as possible while I still can."

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: Hubert's Cabin_

 _Contestant(s): Hubert, Oswald_

"Ah, Hubert. You got here just in time." Oswald smiled as Hubert walked into his cabin to see that everything was completely as it was when he had left it. "I searched high and low in this building, turned the whole thing upside down, but couldn't find anything to use against you. You got here just as I was putting everything back to where it was when I found it. I even swept the place. No need to thank me."

"I know what you were looking for, and I'm sorry to say that my bluff of having the Air Immunity Tiki last week was just that, a bluff."

"Not to sound too forwards," Oswald grinned. "But that does not bode well for you or your girlfriend's continuation in the game."

"Ignoring the fact that you were looking to take away a Tiki that I don't have, why _else_ did you come here?" Hubert asked as he put his regular clothes back on and adjusted his glasses.

"A very simple, and perhaps especially to you, predictable reason. I'm scared that I'll be the next one to go. I tried to align with Kaede, but she gave strong vibes that she wouldn't do it, and I know I can't align with the D&D three, as I've wronged all three of them in the past, and none seem to be over it. That's why I've sought out you. You and Carys are only a pair, and my search of your cabin indicates you to be Tiki-less. It is why I propose you and I team up, while you get Carys to convince Kaede, and the four of us eliminate Rudo or Zastin from the competition. That alliance of three is too strong to allow to continue existing into the final 6."

"I suppose you have a bit of a point." Hubert's eyes squinted. "But I can't sake a feeling that you're trying to trick me."

"That's understandable." Oswald nodded. "I try to trick everybody, and most of the time I'm very good at it. I assure you though that this is a mutually beneficial arrangement. I survive another day, you and Carys become a little more powerful, and the D&D alliance will only have two contestants going forwards."

"And the reason you chose not to include Conlan as a vote out is to help assure me that there won't be some sort of Violent Quakes majority in the final 6 either." Hubert adjusted his glasses as Oswald gave an affirmative nod.

"Indeed. It appears you caught on to my next point before I could present it."

He held out a hand.

"So what do you say, detective? A temporary truce for just this round?"

Hubert seemed conflicted.

He opened his mouth to answer but-

*BEEEEEEEEEP*

"Attention final 7 campers!" Chris announced. "Meet me in Nui Kaua Field right behind your camp for your next challenge! I hope you can improvise!"

Hubert and Oswald looked out the window of Hubert's cabin. They both noticed a large performance stage with a microphone stand in the middle of it.

"We can pick up this conversation later." Oswald said.

"Agreed." Hubert nodded as the two left the cabin to head towards the challenge.

* * *

 _Location: Nui Kaua Field_

 _Contestant(s): All Remaining_

"Welcome campers!" Chris announced as the final 7 congregated around the stage. "Welcome to the first ever Nui Kaua Idol!"

"We have to _sing_?" Carys asked, very unamused.

"Not only do you have to sing," Chris laughed as a helicopter moved into the area and a ladder descended. "You have to sing for the hardest to impress judges we could find. Please welcome classic Total Drama competitor, Eva, Total Drama Revenge of the Island's Jo, and Total Drama Pahkitew Island's Dave!"

* * *

Confessional: Eva(Guest Judge)

"I didn't want to come back to this shit show, but after being banned from my gym due to poor anger management, I needed something to take my aggression out on!" Eva punches her fist into her palm and looks at the camera. "And the egos of seven little losers will be a good starting point!"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Jo(Guest Judge)

"McLean was right to get me to be a judge. I'm ruthless when I know someone isn't worth a damn. I'll tear into these wimps so mercilessly that if _any_ of them make it through this without mental scarring, it'll be a miracle."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Dave(Guest Judge)

"I don't think I'm _that_ particular about things." Dave says as he lines the edges of the toilet seat in the confessional can with toilet paper before sitting down on it and looking into the camera. "I just have a realistic outlook on things, and if someone's song sucks, their song sucks. Heck, I'll probably be the fairest judge out of the three of us."

End Confessional

* * *

"You contestants will have a set time to write a parody of any actual song you can think of, the parody must reference the show in some way as well, otherwise the song won't count, and you will then perform your songs in the following order, which has been decided randomly: Conlan, Oswald, Rudo, Hubert, Kaede, Carys, and Zastin. Backup singer interns will be provided for you should you require them. After each of your songs is done, the guest judges will berate you with criticisms or, very rarely, praise you for your performance if they actually thought it was good. At the end of the challenge, the judges will then decide who the overall winner was in their opinion, and will award that lucky contestant with immunity!"

* * *

 _Conlan's Performance "Don't Vote Me Out"(Parody of "Don't Stop Me Now" By Queen)_

"This game, I'm gonna have myself a real good time…

I feel ali-i-i-i-ive…

And the show, I'll win it all in stride, yeah…

I'm going to make, the finale so.

Don't. Vote. Me. Out.

Don't. Vote. Me 'cause I'm playing a good game, playing a good game!

I'm a Raging Flame, rising to the sky,

Like a panther, defying its own anatomy,

I'm a pirate ship sailing by through Lake Nui Kaua!

I'm gonna go, go, go, there's no stopping me!

I'm in the final seven,

A Jack of All Trades, that's why they call me Mr. Anything…

I'm so happy that I feel like a king!

I wanna make a Total Drama man out of you!

Don't vote me out, I'm playing such a good game, I can win it all!

Don't vote me out, If you want an alliance, I am down with y'all!

Don't vote me out, ('cause I'm playing a good game)

Don't vote me out (yes I'm playing a good game)

I don't wanna leave at all!"

"I'm a canoe rowing down the bend, on a collision course,

I am unstoppable, and out of control,

I am a fishing spear, ready to be thrown! Like those cooped chickens,

Just see how they-ey-ey have grown!

I'm in the final seven,

A Jack of All Trades, that's why they call me Mr. Anything…  
I'm so happy that I feel like a king!

I wanna make a Total Drama woman of you!

Don't vote me, don't vote me, don't vote me, hey, hey, hey,

Don't vote me, don't vote me, ooh, ooh, ooh, (I like it)

Don't vote me, don't vote me, (Play a great game, great game)

Don't vote me, don't vote me, (Awwww….yeah, alright)"

"Wooooh,

I'm in the final seven,

A Jack of All Trades, that's why they call me Mr. Anything…

I'm so happy that I feel like a king!

I wanna make a Total Drama fan out of you!

Don't vote me out, I'm playing such a great game, I can win it all!

Don't vote me out, If you want an alliance, I am down with y'all!

Don't vote me out ('cause I'm playing a good game)

Don't vote me out ('cause I'm playing a good game)

I don't want to leave at allll….

(la, da, da, da, daaaaa, da, da, daa, da, da, da, da, daa, da,...(fades))"

 _Eva's Review: "I won't vote you out, but you can be sure I'll pummel you to pieces instead for making my ears bleed like that!"_

 _Jo's Review: "I know how he can make his game even greater! By not singing anymore!"_

 _Dave's Review: "I mean, I guess it's okay, but did you have to use so many backup singers? Take them away and you sound really weird on your own."_

* * *

 _Oswald's Performance "'Cause I'm Crafty" (Parody of "When You're Evil" By Voltaire)_

"When the team has lost the challenge,

But Po'ino is too much,

It wouldn't be, hyperbole, to say I've got a certain touch…

I gave Melody misfortune,

Freya, I surprised,

But no matter the time of game, my strategy is still the same.."

"I'll lure flies toward your food, place a pebble in your shoe,

Hide my tiki 'neath your bed, 'accidentally' bump your head.

Pour oil on which you'll slip, force you to take a fatal trip,

I'll be right by your side, it's the best place to hide.

And it's amusing 'cause I'm crafty…

I know I'll win this game, Crafty is my middle name.

I pride myself on being crafty, and I'm loyal just to me…

I'll win this game and claim the prize money!"

"While there's challenges to play, to win immunity today,

While there's Tikis left to steal, Do any of you

Real-ly think that I'll be there and not hiding 'round the corner?

Spying on your every moment so I know what good my vote is.

And it's amusing 'cause I'm crafty…

I know I'll win this game, Crafty is my middle name.

I pride myself on being crafty, and I'm loyal just to me…

I'll win this game and claim the prize money!"

"I pledge my allegiance, to…

Everyone, though I

Promise on my damned soul,

I, don't play as I'm told,

To-tal Dra-ma has never seen, a player quite like me.

Not only turns the tides but does so easily,

I'll use fear to keep you awake! I'll fake writing on the walls,

If it's a monster I've become, I'll drill that thought into your skull.

I'll put my dagger in your back, hit you with a surprise attack,

If I sense shivering in your heart, you can bet, it's my next mark…

And it's amusing 'cause I'm crafty…

I know I'll win this game, Crafty is my middle name.

I pride myself on being crafty, and I'm loyal just to me…

I'll win this game and claim the prize money!

And I'm loyal just to me…

I'll win this game and claim the prize money!

And I'm loyal just to me…

I'll win this game and claim the prize money!"

"But it gets lonely...being crafty…

What I'd do for some excitement, even if it makes me frightened…

And no one loves you when you're crafty…

I'm,

Telling blatant lies!

The only thing I really want is this show's prize!"

 _Eva's Review: "Maybe use some of that craftiness of yours to figure out how to make me not want to gut punch you for butchering that song!"_

 _Jo's Review: "He's a smart player who will do whatever it takes to win. I like that in a contestant. Reminds me of me, just not as good a competitor."_

 _Dave's Review: "The only thing I really want is for someone to kill me so I don't have to listen to this guy anymore."_

* * *

 _Rudo's Performance "I Won't Go Down That Easy"(Parody of "Hit Me With Your Best Shot" By Pat Benatar)_

"Well you're a tough contestant, with a long history,

Of stealing little things like my Earth Tiki,

That's okay, Because you've now used it,

Put up your fists, we'll get down to it.

I won't go down that easy!

I said I won't go down that easy.

I won't go down that easy, I'll give you hell!"

"You've probably thought of something that's not quite fair,

But that's okay, I really don't care!

Knock me down, you better explain,

Before you find yourself in a world of pain!

I won't go down that easy!

I said I won't go down that easy.

I won't go down that easy, I'll give you hell!"

"Well your a tough contestant with a long history,

Of treasonous acts to stay on your team.

Before I cast another vote to send you home tonight,

You'd better make sure you have your stories right,

I won't go down that easy! C'mon,

I said I won't go down that easy.

I won't go down that easy, I'll give you hell!"

"I won't go down that easy!

I said I won't go down that easy.

I won't go down that easy, I'll give you helllll!"

 _Eva's Review: "Yes! Fight and stand your ground no matter who it is! Show no mercy!"_

 _Jo's Review: "If the subject of this song is supposed to be her, she's way too thin to put up any sort of fight. Points off for being too unrealistic, that's for sure."_

 _Dave's Review: "Listening to this song was hell enough! I'd rather not be given more of it."_

* * *

 _Hubert's Performance "I'm Not Safe Tonight" (Parody of "I'm No Superman" By Lazlo Bane)_

"Last tiki, just in time,

Head down towards the campsite,

But I can't sleep until it's 2:00 AM

I hear a knock and my door's ajar.

My ally is working hard,

She's found some food for us, again,

Now…

I don't mean to cause a fright,

Though the situation is fight or flight,

But I won't last at all on my own,

No, I know…

I'm not safe tonight…

I'm not safe tonight…"

"If you get immunity…

You might think we're home free…

But this game's never been a ball...

And even a miracle,

Can not save every soul,

Won't have a hand to break your fall…

Now…

I don't mean to cause a fright,

Though the situation is fight or flight,

But I won't last at all on my own,

No, I know…

I'm not safe tonight…

I'm not safe tonight…

(That's right)."

"You're on that winner's space,

Leave us for your own place,

Did love prevail, after all?

I just want you to be...

Both happy and with me

So take ahold,

And my hand will break your fall!

Now, I don't mean to cause a fright,

Though the situation is fight or flight,

But I won't last at all on my own,

No I won't last at all on my own,

I'm not…

As I thought…

Safe tonight.

I'm not safe tonight.

I'm not safe tonight.

(Someday, things will be better)

I'm not safe tonight

(Someday)

(Someday, things will be better)

(Someday)

I'm not safe tonight."

 _Eva's Review: "I know who definitely_ won't _be standing on the winner's space. This dweeb."_

 _Jo's Review: "I actually gotta give the kid points. He seems to already know he's lost this challenge, and you gotta respect someone with enough self awareness to realize when they're boned."_

 _Dave's Review: "*sniffle* Skyyyyyy...why did you_ do _that to me? *sniff* I'm taking points off this song for making me remember that!"_

* * *

 _Kaede's Performance "The Song Of My Blooming" (Parody of "Fight Song" by Rachel Platten)_

"Like the canoe, on the river...

And the chickens, that make dinner…

Even though as days go by, thing only get grimmer…

If I just keep at this game, I might become a winner.

And all the things I haven't said,

These many thoughts inside my head,

I will set all of them free,

This is the song of my blooming,

It is my life's song,

Put up a fight song,

My future's bright song…

My power exists…

Starting right now, I'll use it,

I might just have this,

And I don't really care even if I lose this thing,

'Cause even loss won't stop me from blooming."

"I've lost most my friends as well as sleep,

I bet my sister's worried about me,

Made it too deep, I made it too deep(I'm in too deep),

And it's, been a few months, I miss my home,

But I feel fire burning in my bones,

But I believe, I might see victory,

And all the things I haven't said,

These many thoughts inside my head,

I will set all of them free,

This is the song of my blooming,

It is my life's song,

Put up a fight song,

My future's bright song…

My power exists…

Starting right now, I'll use it,

I might just have this,

And I don't really care even if I lose this thing,

'Cause even loss won't stop me from blooming,"

"Like the canoe, on the river...

And the chickens, that make dinner…

Even though as days go by, things only get grimmer…

If I just keep at this game…

…

I might become a winner."

"It is my life's song,

Put up a fight song,

My future's bright song…

My power exists…

Starting right now, I'll use it,

I might just have this,

And I don't really care even if I lose this thing,

'Cause even loss won't stop me from blooming…"

"No, even loss won't stop me from blooming."

 _Eva's Review: "Ugh, it just kept going and going. I don't care if it's the song of your goddamn fruit ripening, don't waste so much of my time, stage hog! Let the other contestants get on with their terrible songs!"_

 _Jo's Review: "Unless you're blooming into a carnivorous flower, you're too delicate for this show. Definitely not Immunity material."_

 _Dave's Review: "I don't know why they didn't like it. I thought that song was nice."_

* * *

 _Carys's Performance "I May Lose" (Parody of "I May Fall" By Jeff and Casey Lee Williams)_

"There's a day when my heart might be broken,

When a tragedy casts out my light,

And as I cry a million tears, help won't arrive.

There's a day when my strength just collapses,

And allies have left this game behind,

Players of evil triumph, though I tried.

I might lose all hope,

And succumb to fear,

And I'll sweat out blood,

As my end draws near…

I may lose,

But not right now, you will not deal that blow!

I may lose,

Not this round, not right now!

I may lose,

Give your all, You'll need more than that to take me down!

I may lose…"

"I can see that I stand outnumbered,

As the neutral and soulless both rise.

And if these are my final moments, all my dreams die,

There might be a time my courage is shattered,

Hate and fear both remain in my heart,

Despite all my efforts I come short, I've gone too far.

If I lose my faith,

Or look for rules to bend,

When my ally's gone,

And I'm at my end…

I may lose,

(I may lose)"

"There's a moment in deciding fates when,

People's inner resolves are all found,

Even though the odds are stacked against me, I stand my ground.

There's a moment when we make decisions,

To not just stand there but put up a fight,

In that moment our vision becomes clear, we see that light,

I'll give each task a try,

And I won't retreat

I'll stare down at my

Possible defeat…

I may lose,

But not right now, you will not deal that blow!

I may lose,

Not this round, not right now!

I may lose,

Give your all, you'll need more than that to take me down!

I may lose, I may lose,

I may lose,

I may,

I may lose…."

 _Eva's Review: "The fact that you're giving into the thought of being defeated is enough to for me to want to put you in a body bag!"_

 _Jo's Review: "I've 'lost all hope' for you winning this challenge."_

 _Dave's Review: "You're competitive, Sky's competitive, so of course this song is terrible, just garbage."_

* * *

 _Zastin's Performance "Never Split A Group Vote" (Parody of "Never Split The Party" By Emerald Rose)_

"Our team had just lost the last challenge, a mighty sorry lot,

Plus our team leader had been actin' like a sot.

We headed towards the fire, our future looking bleak,

'Cause we had to vote off one of us to end our losing streeeeaaak…

So a weakling and a meathead were both in line to leave.

Two of us would vote for Joy, while the other two chose Steve,

And that is when it happened, Froth scribbled down a name,

But he had aligned with Steve and Joy to vote our leader off the game…

Don't you know? You never split a group vote!

Otherwise Po'ino will surely end upon a low note.

Keep your plans a secret and try not to cause a fright,

And you never let a Tiki out of sight…"

"After elimination, when we headed to our base,

We noticed that Froth had some confusion in his face.

We asked why he voted our team leader off the game,

And he replied that he had thought that votes meant you could stay…

Joy sighed and gave a facepalm, Steve let out a laugh.

Diana grabbed Froth by the neck and swore she'd kick his ass.

Meanwhile me and my ally began to walk around the lake,

We couldn't rest so we stayed up and pondered our mistake…

Don't you know? You never split a group vote!

Otherwise Po'ino will surely end upon a low note.

Keep your plans a secret and try not to cause a fright,

And you never let a Tiki out of sight…"

"We went to our next challenge, and of course it's physical…

And since our team had no leader, Steve was left all on his own…

And then Chris gave a new twist, though why we didn't know,

But Steve received immunity while we were sent to Po'ino…"

"Our alliance had a council where apologies were said,

We swore an oath we'd keep the votes together like they're wed!

And so we all voted for Joy, but she had something in the gloom,

She pulled out a Tiki and we knew that we were doomed…

Don't you know? You never split a group vote!

Otherwise Po'ino will surely end upon a low note.

Keep your plans a secret and try not to cause a fright,

And you never let a Tiki out of siiiiight

Don't you know? You never split a group vote!

Otherwise Po'ino will surely end upon a low note.

Keep your plans a secret and try not to cause a fright,

And you never let a Tiki,

You never let a Tiki,

You ne-ver let-a Ti-ki out-of-siiiiiiight!"

 _Eva's Review: "If Steve didn't win that fake show, the wrong contestant won."_

 _Jo's Review: "For such a nerdy loser, you sure have a witty sense of humor to make fun of this parade of weirdos. I don't know whether to applaud or to coerce you out of your lunch money."_

 _Dave's Review: "Yeah, I guess the song was good, but it reminded me too much of Leonard. That's_ major _points off._

* * *

 _Final Results:_

"After much consideration…" Dave said as he looked around nervously before reading from a paper he was holding. "We have decided to award immunity to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Oswald."

"Dammit!" Carys stomped her foot.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Zastin sighed. "I really thought mine would win too…"

* * *

Confessional: Oswald

"Now, _this_ is far better than I could have hoped! I'm immune, which means there's no way I can go home tonight! I am, in complete control of the game once again! Now it's just a matter of deciding to work on that alliance of Zastin, Rudo, and Conlan, or to separate Hubert from Carys and break their spirits. Oh, decisions, decisions…"

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: Hubert's Cabin_

 _Contestant(s): Carys, Hubert, Kaede, Oswald_

"I...I guess I'll vote for Rudo…" Kaede said, shifting nervously. "I can't say I know or get along with her that well, but...are you sure?"

"It's really the only option the two of us have, Kaede." Hubert explained as Carys gave a sure nod. "We can't vote out Oswald, since he has immunity, and we know that out of those three D&D alliance members, you get along with Rudo the least."

"Well...okay then…"Kaede nodded. "But that means that you have to go on a walk through the forest with me!" She pointed at Carys. "I...I'm getting lonely and want someone to talk to…"

"I can certainly do that." Carys couldn't help but smile. "Come on, let's go to the forest."

When they were far enough away, Hubert let Oswald in through the window.

"Have you thought about my proposal?" Oswald asked.

"I suppose I have no other choice but to accept at the moment." Hubert sighed.

* * *

Confessional: Oswald

"Ahh, seeing Hubert submit is most gratifying. Just wait until what happens at Po'ino!"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Hubert

"There's something amiss tonight. Whenever I'm near Oswald or anyone of the D&D alliance, I'm getting bad vibes from them, and my vibes are never wrong. I'm sorry to have to do this to you Carys. I planned to give you back your Tiki, but if I don't use it, you can kiss your ally in this game goodbye."

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: Merge Camp_

 _Contestant(s): Conlan, Oswald, Rudo, Zastin_

"Are you serious?" Rudo asked Oswald, with her eyes wide opened. "They're gunning for me?"

"Yes." Oswald nodded. "But that's not a problem, because here I am offering my vote to the three of you. All you have to choose is which one of them to eliminate. However, if I could make a suggestion…there is someone who has been getting under my skin for too long."

Zastin, Conlan, and Rudo all looked at each other and nodded.

"Who?" Zastin asked.

Oswald flashed a devilish grin.

* * *

 _Location: Po'ino Bonfire Elimination Ceremony_

 _Contestant(s): All Remaining_

"Well final 7, it was fun." Chris said as he handed Oswald the first of six immunity tikis. "But unless your name is Oswald, you'll have to make it through this next vote to reach the final 6.

Now, you've all already cast your votes…"

Kaede gave everyone a nervous look as she shivered in her seat.

Carys and Hubert nodded at each other.

Rudo and Conlan held each other's hands.

Zastin noticed Oswald giving him a grin.

"And if any of you have an Immunity Tiki and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Hubert adjusted his glasses.

Oswald gave a smirk as he sat back and relaxed.

Kaede brought her feet up onto the sump she was sitting on and hugged her legs.

Zastin fiddled with something in his pockets.

Conlan and Rudo tightened their grip on each other's hand.

"Yes, Chris." Hubert stood up as he pulled out the Air Immunity Tiki from his blue hoodie "I would like to play this tiki."

Carys gaped.

* * *

Confessional: Carys

"I thought we were sharing that tiki, you ass! After thinking long and hard and deciding not only to not use it without your knowledge, but to give to you to hold, you play it just like that? Why the hell-"

Postpone Confessional

"I'm playing this Air Immunity Tiki...for Carys." Hubert pointed.

Resume Confessional

"Why the hell did you make that dumb no acting on feelings rule, you idiotic genius!"

End Confessional

* * *

"No, there's no way he can do that." Oswald shook his head. "It has to be against the rules or something."

"Actually." Hubert said, sitting back down as Chris tossed Carys her own tiki. "I specifically asked about this at the last ceremony. I'm allowed to give Carys immunity, since she and I are both original Screaming Winds members. But perhaps you were too obsessed with Melody to have been paying enough attention."

"In that case." Chris grinned. "Oswald, Carys, the two of you already have your tikis, so come up here."

Oswald and Carys both walked up to Chris, who then turned to look at the five remaining campers.

"Kaede, here you go." Chris held up a tiki.

Kaede walked up and grabbed it, holding it close to her heart as she gave a sigh of relief.

"Zastin, Conlan, you're both safe too." He tossed both the boys tikis.

"Rudo and Hubert…" Chris said as Zastin and Conlan joined everyone else.

"This is the _final_ tiki of the night."

Rudo and Hubert both stared each other down, unblinking, each determined to make it to the final six.

"And it goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… Hubert." Chris smiled. "You used your tiki at the right time bro. Otherwise, Carys could have kissed this game goodbye."

* * *

Confessional: Hubert

"Oh...oh phew...that was the biggest risk I think I ever took, but I'm glad I trusted my instincts on this one. You almost bested me, Oswald, but it won't happen again. The final six are even in terms of allies now, and I think we all would much rather leave the swing vote with Kaede than with you in the final 5. All that needs to be done is make sure you don't win immunity again."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Oswald

"You may have saved your little girlfriend this time, detective, but you've also exhausted the last Immunity Tiki. Not only that, but now that the final six are more or less even in terms of allies, you can bet that both Zastin's and your group will be looking to overpower the other one in the final 5, and who do you think they'll want more, someone 'nice' or someone smart enough to make plans that work? You may think you've thwarted me, but you are only playing into my trap. I run this game again, just as I said I would. I believe this is what you might call...check, detective."

End Confessional

* * *

"Well…" Rudo sighed. "There's no sense in throwing a fit. I think we all know how this happened." She turned to Oswald. "You're an idiot if you think my alliance will trust you going forwards."

"Trust is not necessary for anything I plan to do." Oswald shrugged with a smile. "If they _did_ trust me going forwards, I'd worry for their mental health."

"Rudo, we're a little short on time." Chris went to grab her, but she smacked his arm out of the way.

"One second, jeez!" She said before turning towards Conlan and giving him a quick goodbye kiss.

* * *

Confessional: Rudo

"Seriously, has no contestant ever thought to do that?"

End Confessional

* * *

"You're going to have to work hard to win it for us, okay?" She asked. "Bring Zastin to the finale, and you get double points."

"O-okay." Conlan agreed.

Rudo turned back to Chris. " _Now_ , i'll get going."

She slowly walked onto the Coals of Shame, and headed down the bridge.

"I don't know what some of the eliminated contestants were talking about they aren't that-ohh...hot...hot hot hot hot hot!"

"And that's a wrap on Rudo!" Chris turned into the camera. "We're down to our Final 6 contestants! Carys, Conlan, Hubert, Kaede, Oswald, Zastin! Only 4 more episodes left before we reach the finale! Who can outlast the competition until then? Perhaps we'll find out, next time! On Total!

Drama!  
Zero Sum!"

* * *

*Rudo's Final Confessional:

"Well, it sucks that I was only eliminated because of a dumb tiki, but I'm still proud of how far I managed to make it! And I did it all through hard work and playing a fair game! I even scored the awesomest boyfriend ever off this show, so I can't be too upset. I'm rooting for Conlan of course, going forwards, but should, heavens forbid, he be eliminated as well, I'd also love it for Zastin to come out on top too! Actually, now that i think about it, just about anyone other than Oswald is fine."

End Confessional*

* * *

 _The Votes(for those who are curious)_

 _Carys voted for...Rudo_

 _Conlan voted for...Carys(doesn't count)_

 _Hubert voted for...Rudo_

 _Kaede voted for...Rudo_

 _Oswald voted for...Carys(doesn't count)_

 _Rudo voted for…Carys(doesn't count)_

 _Zastin voted for...Carys(doesn't count)_


	20. Ep 18: Sixer Me Timbers!

_Chris's Recap_

"Last time, on Total Drama Zero Sum:

"The final 7 campers were happy to be in the final 7, and while romance swept the air for some, others were far more focused on the game at hand. After an impromptu beach party, I forced the final 7 to sing parody songs to some of the hardest people to impress I could find, former Total Drama contestants Eva, Jo, and Dave! In the end, despite most of them not liking any of the songs, the judges decided to award immunity to Oswald, inching him that much closer to the finals. After making sure that there was no tiki in Hubert's cabin or on his person, Oswald convinced the D&D alliance of Zastin, Rudo, and Conlan to vote off Carys, but thanks to some foresight from Hubert, the detective was able to save his ally by playing the Air Immunity Tiki for her, and Rudo was sent home instead. With Oswald in control of the game once again, and no more Immunity Tikis for anyone to hide behind, things are bound to get _hectic_! The drama here is just about to reach its boiling point! Who will earn the treasure of immunity, and who is about to walk the plank of loserdom? Find out right now on Total Drama Zero Sum!"

* * *

 _*Total Drama Theme Song Plays*_

 _ **Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine, you guys are on my mind**_

The camera zooms around all of the island before moving up and over Mt. Immolate, the volcano, before diving into the water.

 _ **You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer is plain to see,**_

Carys is swimming after a school of piranha with a spear, but immediately stops short and begins to swim the other way as the piranha all die and begin to float towards the surface. Camera pans to reveal Alcott in the water, a visible stink around him. The piranha surface along with the smell to where Conlan and Rudo are rowing in the canoe.

 _ **I want to be famous**_

As Conlan and Rudo plug their noses and let go of the oars, a large octopus tentacle tosses the boat skyward, sending the two of them flying into the forest, where they land near Damon, who looks upset as a bunch of animals run away, he turns to Katelyn who is watching and gives a shrug. Katelyn turns away and makes a 'blech' motion. Meanwhile, the now capsized canoe floats by in a river. As the camera follows the capsized canoe, Artemis and Isaac are walking by. Isaac goes to set the canoe right again, but Artemis slaps his hand before he can walk away. Isaac turns to smile at Artemis, but she twists her head away, smacking him with her ponytail.

 _ **I want to live close to the sun**_

Eliana is tending to a nearby fire while Donovan jogs by. He waves to her, but she doesn't respond. Once he is just out of sight, she waves back at him without looking.

 _ **So pack your bags, 'cause I've already won**_

As Donovan jogs by Perci, who is gathering plants, he waves. As she waves back, he trips and stumbles down the mountain. Perci holds on to her sun hat with one hand and pulls the other up to her mouth in a concerned gasp.

 _ **Everything to prove, nothing in my way, I'll get there one day.**_

Donovan tumbles into the confessional booth, which opens up and Freya falls out, incredibly upset as her clothes are stained with the nail polish she was applying inside. Davon can be seen nearby as he takes a mirror that Freya dropped to preen himself and admire his reflection as the camera pans to the beach, where Liu-Ten and Nublina are sitting at a table near Chef, who has a tray of food with him.

' _ **Cause I want to be famous**_

Chef puts down plates of food on a table with force, interrupting Liu-Ten and Nublina who are talking excitedly with each other. Meanwhile, Victor is crouched under the table, following a clue and looking for an immunity tiki.

 _ **Na na nananana nanananana na nanananana**_

Victor is about to leave when he sees a panther rush by, and cowers under the table instead. The camera follows the panther is it bounds around the island.

 _ **I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous**_

The camera pans back to reveal that the panther is actually being chased off by both Helen and Twilight, who upon becoming exhausted offer each other a handshake and a fist bump respectfully, creating an awkward situation where neither one of them is willing to change their mannerism, so they stop, stand around, and haphazardly kick some sand up which is then blown away by the wind.

 _ **I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous**_

The camera follows the sand to where Oswald and Melody are playing against each other in a game of checkers, and Melody has narrowed Oswald down to a single piece. Hubert then walks up, takes a look at the board, and takes Oswald's turn for him, winning the game, leaving Melody in an angry shock. She flips the board up and storms off. Oswald laughs heartily while the board falls from Hubert's face and he calmly adjusts his glasses.

As the rest of the cast is crowded around the Po'ino Bonfire, whistling the rest of the tune, Peter tips his hat up as he leans in toward Kaede, who blushes and smiles as she shies away, only to bump into Zastin, who drops a twenty sided die into the bonfire and the camera follows its flare upwards to the sky, where the title of the show 'Total Drama Zero Sum' appears on the screen, backdropped by the starry night sky.

* * *

 _Location: Merge Camp_

 _Contestant(s): All Remaining_

"Mmmmmmm!" Oswald loudly hummed as he ate the breakfast he had won from Rudo's elimination while sitting in his hot tub. "Breakfast in the bath has never been so delicious!"

"Can I, like, skewer him with the fishing spear?" Carys asked Zastin as the other five contestants all ate an assortment of eggs from Kaede's chicken coop, fish that Carys and Zastin had retrieved from the river, and berries and vegetables that Hubert and Conlan had gathered from the forest.

"Oh, don't feel jealous, Carys!" Oswald called. "It's unbecoming of you."

"I'll show you unbecoming-!" She began to head towards the hot tub as she prepared to hit Oswald, but Hubert, Zastin, and Conlan all worked together to stop her.

* * *

Confessional: Carys

"That little asshat tried to vote me off last Po'ino Ceremony! And he has the nerve to tell _me_ how to act? I swear I'm going to give that douchenozzle what he deserves one of these days. Hopefully the next challenge will be something physical. Like how well you can _beat up_ another competitor."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Hubert

"Things have been...not so great since the last elimination ceremony. I've been too busy thinking about getting rid of the physical threats to Carys, and by extension myself, that I forgot about the luxury rule. Since we eliminated Rudo, Oswald has been getting breakfast and dinner made for him every day, and he has made it painfully clear how much better food tastes when an actual chef is the one that makes it. I feel like it would be something most of us could stand but...the dude also has a _hot tub_."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Conlan

"Well….here we are in the final 6. I'm pretty bummed about Rudo, but if Kaede can get over Peter's elimination, I should be able to get over Rudo's. Plus, I still have Zastin. We've been allied together for a while now. That said, we do need a third person to have any real voting power. I think. I dunno, maybe Kaede will help us. We were on the same team and from what I can tell she's actually kind of close to Zastin too. At least, compared to the rest of the people left."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Zastin

"Honestly, I never thought I'd _actually_ be able to make it this far into the game. I'm not the *ahem* biggest physical threat, if you know what I mean. I'd like to say that I'm proud of the game I played to get here, but...I still regret voting for Peter that one time. However, I stand by my decision for doing so. I doubt that I would be closer to Conlan than Peter was, and with Artemis as the fourth, I didn't have the greatest potential ally in that scenario. In short, no. I'm not entirely proud with the game I played to get this far, but as much as I regret it, I do not believe I would make the other choice if I could go back in time. I'd instead choose to keep everything as it was. Right now, all I can really do going forward is hope that my biggest threat ends up being the people like Oswald, who we all want gone anyways."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Kaede

"I _cannot_ believe that I've made it all the way to the final 6! It's actually kind of exciting you know? I came to this game so timid, but I managed to make some good friends in Helen, in Zastin and Carys, and I met Peter here...I really can't thank my sister enough for signing me up for this! I think I might actually finally be starting to have fun! Winning? Now that's a bit of a stretch. Of course I'd _like_ to win, but look at who I'm up against. Zastin thinks up strategies as a hobby, Conlan knows how to do a million different things, Carys is an amazonian when it comes to speed and strength normally, Hubert is so perceptive he might as well be able to see the future, and Oswald quick-witted to the point where I can never tell when he's being serious or when he's lying. And I'm not brave, I'm not strong, I'm not smart, but somehow I'm here too. It's really intimidating, but it's also kind of invigorating. There's all these cool people, and I'm technically a part of them too. I just...I can't believe it, you know?"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Oswald

"The Final 6 is indeed a milestone we should all be proud of. Of the 24 contestants who signed up for this show, only a quarter remain. This quarter is not the quarter I would have chosen of course though. If I had things _truly_ my way, other than myself, the final 6 would consist of Freya, Melody, Artemis, Katelyn, and Helen. What can I say? I like my women beautiful and feisty when it counts. It's a shame that I was directly responsible for three of the aforementioned women's departure from the competition, but strategy must change with the circumstances after all. For instance, take right now. I can boast about being in control of the game all I want, but I do still need to win immunity to avoid being targeted by a super alliance again, and I bet that nuisance of a detective, Hubert knows that too. Why won't that boy just let me vote off Carys like I want? I haven't cast a vote for him yet! Perhaps that should change should he not win immunity this next challenge."

End Confessional

* * *

*BEEEEEEP*

"Hey contestants!" Chris announced over the loudspeakers. "Come meet me by the Nui Kaua Docks for your next challenge! It'll be _fun_!"

* * *

Confessional: Conlan

"Somehow, I just _know_ that this challenge will not actually be fun."

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: Nui Kaua Docks_

 _Contestant(s): All Remaining_

"Ahoy, ye final six contestants!" a pirate garb clad Chris announced as he motioned to three small pirate ships at the docks. "An' welcome t' yer double immunity challenge! I call it...Sixer Me Timbers!"

"Double Immunity?" Zastin rose an eyebrow.

"I'm also curious about that." Hubert rose a hand. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"I mean what I said, matey!" Chris announced. "The six o' ye will be put in pairs to win the treasure of immunity 'gainst your peers! Three pairs of two will take a ship to yonder Kokoke Island, where they must search for one of three golden tikis to bring back to the mainland! The first pair o' scallywags to return along with an intact ship, and hand their treasure over to meself or my first mate, Chef Hatchet, will win themselves immunity and free spaces in da' final 5 o' you lot."

* * *

Confessional: Hubert

"Double Immunity? This is _perfect_ for myself and Carys. We definitely have the best chemistry out of any other combination of contestants, so this should be a cakewalk for us! It appears that this is the day of Oswald's reckoning!"

End Confessional

* * *

"Of course…" Chris grinned, dropping his pirate accent. "It wouldn't be a _challenge_ if you got to decide your partners…" He laughed. "So we decided the pairings _for_ you! The first pair…

Conlan and Kaede!"

Conlan and Kaede looked at each other, each one flashing the other a nervous smile.

* * *

Confessional: Conlan

"Well isn't that great? Look, I have nothing against Kaede, but I'm pretty sure she was among those who voted Rudo off the island, and I _have_ written her name down in the past before as well. I just hope it won't be too awkward."

End Confessional

* * *

"The next pair…" Chris announced. "Is Zastin and...Carys! Which makes our final pair…"

Chris grinned at Hubert and Oswald as both their jaws dropped in disbelief.

* * *

Confessional: Oswald

"You have _got_ to be kidding me! There is no way that guy is going to just let everything go and work with me to win! How am I supposed to get immunity without relying on help from my partner?"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Hubert

"This is not a pleasant situation. I'm in a position where if I sabotage the challenge, Oswald loses immunity, but the unfortunate truth is that if I also lose immunity, Oswald might be able to convince the others to vote for me, and that leaves Carys alone, which I don't want. On the other hand, if both Oswald and I win immunity, both Zastin's and Conlan's votes are going towards Carys, and Carys and I will have to rely on Kaede an Oswald's votes to stay in the game, but Kaede has greater ties to Zastin and Conlan that she does to me and Carys, and Oswald certainly isn't going to help us. There's no winning this situation. I just have to choose my poison."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Carys

"Great. Of everyone to get stuck with, I got stuck with the guy _least_ capable of physical labor. Looks like I'll be doing all our work."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Zastin

"I believe I've said it before, but to reiterate...Carys scares me. I plan to do exactly as she says during this challenge and _hopefully_ we'll come out on top."

End Confessional

* * *

"Now, of course…" Chris grinned. "You three pairs should name your ships and then immediately skidaddle, because this challenge..." He blew an airhorn. "Has already started!"

* * *

 _Challenge: Sixer Me Timbers_

 _Rules: Three pairs of two will each take a pirate ship and sail to Kokoke Island, where they must find a golden tiki, and must then sail back to Nui Kaua's main island, with their ship still intact. The first pair to arrive back on the island with an intact ship and hand Chris or Chef a golden tiki wins immunity for the night and shares in the luxuries of whichever camper is voted off at the Po'ino Bonfire Elimination Ceremony._

 _Pairs:_

 _Conlan and Kaede, Ship Name: The Perudo_

 _Carys and Zastin, Ship Name: The Serious Roger_

 _Hubert and Oswald, Ship Name: The Harmonia_

* * *

 _Location: The Perudo_

 _Contestant(s): Conlan, Kaede_

"This isn't good…" Conlan said as he and Kaede looked around The Perudo as the ship was untied from the dock. "This ship is designed so that one of us needs to steer while the other one of us calls out directions."

"But...I'm not very good at being loud…" Kaede said nervously. "And I have no clue how to steer either…"

"Um...how about this?" Conlan asked as he led Kaede to the wheel. "You'll be in charge of the wheel, and-"

"But I don't know how…" She began again.

"It'll be fine." Conlan tried to reassure the both of them. "Worst case scenario, we crash and lose the challenge."

* * *

Confessional: Kaede

"I can think of a worse scenario than that! I don't want to drown in the lake, especially with those piranhas and that giant octopus!"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Chris

"Octo, the giant octopus, is owned by Total Drama and has been trained to actively try to not kill the participants of the show. Any accidents involving the octopus shall not be treated as the fault of the aforementioned party." Chris grins into the camera. "That was on the fine print of the contracts that each contestant signed before arriving, heh heh."

End Confessional

* * *

"Raising the mast, keep on course, Kaede!" Conlan announced.

"Um...okay…" Kaede looked around. "How do I do the raisin mast thing?"

"I've got that covered." Conlan grabbed the rope keeping the ship's sails down and began to pull as hard as he could. "You focus on moving towards Kokoke!"

"Um...r-right!" Kaede gulped as she grabbed the steering wheel of the ship.

"Maybe it'll be like driving a go-kart." She said to the intern filming her with a nervous smile. "I mean, I was never that good with go-karts either, but, I _definitely_ couldn't pull the sails up like Conlan's doing."

"Whoooo!" Conlan cheered as the sail finally unfurled and caught wind, allowing the ship to begin moving.

"We're moving! We're moving, Kaede!" He exclaimed.

"Hehehehe, yeah!" Kaede gave a somewhat more relaxed laugh before a cheer. "Go Raging Flames!"

"Damn straight, go Raging Flames!" Conlan smiled as he began to look towards the other two ships, both of which were behind the Perudo.

"I think we might have Carys and Zastin on our trail…" He said to Kaede. "Try cutting them off!"

"How do I…" Kaede mumbled as she began to fiddle with the steering wheel.

The Perudo took a sharp left turn as Kaede took her hands off the wheel to look for some kind of instructions manual.

"Kaede! Kaede!" Conlan shouted as he was nearly flung off the ship thanks to the sudden turn. "Put your hands back on the wheel, Kaede!"

"Eeeep!" Kaede noticed Conlan's problem and quickly caught the wheel again. "S-sorry! I-I didn't know that…"

"It's fine…" Conlan said as he got his bearings, "but we need to turn our ship back toward Kokoke, I think the Serious Roger just passed us."

"What about the Harmonia?" Kaede asked.

"It's…" Conlan looked. "Where _is_ it?"

* * *

 _Location: The Serious Roger_

 _Contestant(s): Carys, Zastin_

"Keep on course." Carys informed Zastin before she began to inspect the ship.

"Yes ma'am!" Zastin nodded as his grip on the wheel tightened.

* * *

Confessional: Carys

"There is no room for error in this challenge. As much as I would rather it not be the case, I simply cannot allow Hubert to win immunity. Should Oswald be safe for yet another day, I don't believe my sanity could take it. Furthermore, if I am to win immunity this challenge, so will Zastin, by far the least physically threatening individual, and if somehow Oswald still can't go home, well, it would be silly to not get rid of Conlan. The boy seems to have a grasp on how to do just about everything."

End Confessional

* * *

"The Perudo is catching up to us!" Zastin noted as he quickly looked behind to see that Conlan and Kaede had gotten their ship back on track.

"Turn the ship." Carys announced.

"Um…" Zastin wondered why he needed to, but did so anyways.

"I'll be right back." Carys said as she quickly went below deck of the ship.

* * *

 _Location: The Perudo and The Serious Roger_

 _Contestant(s): Carys, Conlan, Kaede, Zastin_

"Holy shit!"Conlan shouted. "Kaede, hard right! Hard right, Kaede!"

"Gyaaah!" Kaede was already doing as she was told, turning the ship just in time to avoid it being hit by a cannonball that had been fired from the Serious Roger.

A large splash of waves rocked both ships wildly in the lake.

"What the hell is your problem?" Conlan asked Carys. "Don't shoot at us!"

"I'm merely going about the best way to win this challenge." Carys responded. "If your ship sinks, you two lose, and it's much easier for me to make sure that Zastin and I win immunity."

* * *

Confessional: Carys

"I understand that it sounds somewhat merciless, but we're in the final 6. No one got here by being merciful, and no one will survive to the final 5 by being merciful either. Do I enjoy not showing mercy? Of course not, but I'm not in the business of doing what I _want_ to do. I'm in the business of doing what I believe needs to be done."

End Confessional

* * *

"Um...maybe I dunno, we could all work together?" Kaede asked. "I don't...I don't think any of us want the Harmonia to win, so maybe w-we could all team up and search the island together?"

"The biggest problem with that." Carys responded. "Is that it's that much easier for those aboard the Harmonia to take us down if we're all grouped together like that."

"If the Harmonia was going to take us down, don't you think they'd have done it by now?" Conlan asked.

"Hey yeah…" Zastin looked around. "Where even _is_ the Harmonia? It shouldn't be that hard to get control of a ship."

"And the people aboard it are really smart too…" Kaede added, nervously.

"Hmm…" Carys thought aloud. "Something really big would have to be going down for that ship to not be right with or even past us by now." She reasoned. "Like some part of the ship being sabotaged, or maybe…"

She turned to Zastin. "Zastin, we're heading back!"

"Um...we won't win if we head back like that." Zastin replied. "What reason could you have for going _back_?"

"Unless their ship is sabotaged, I can only think of one other reason why those two haven't caught up with us yet." She announced.

Both the Perudo and the Serious Roger stopped rocking as Carys finished her statement.

"A fight."

* * *

Confessional: Zastin

"The good news? Neither of those two is strong enough to actually do any real damage to the other in a fistfight. The bad news? We're on pirate ships."

End Confessional

* * *

"Well, I don't care what they're doing." Conlan said as he adjusted the Perudo's sails. "We have a challenge to win, right Kaede?"  
"I'm a little worried about them…" Kaede said, mainly to Carys. "But I also d-don't want to l-lose the challenge."

"Zastin?" Carys asked.

"You told me earlier that you wanted to win." Zastin reasoned. "So, I'm going to keep heading towards Kokoke."

"Fine then." Carys grunted, clearly agitated. "We'll do Kaede's idea, and head to Kokoke as one big group."

* * *

Confessional: Carys

"Hubert...what are you doing over there? I hope you're okay…"

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: The Harmonia_

 _Contestant(s): Hubert, Oswald_

The Harmonia was in the middle of Lake Nui Kaua, but nowhere near where Kokoke was located. In fact, it was closer to the Nui Kaua Bridge than any island, and it was also rapidly turning and shifting directions as no one was manning the sails or at the wheel.

"Stop the shenanigans, Hubert." Oswald said as both he and Hubert drew prop cutlasses from a prop weapons rack. "Don't you believe that your guard dog act has gone on long enough? We're too far from Kokoke to get there in time with everyone else now."

"I know we're too far from Kokoke." Hubert replied. "I can't afford to let you win immunity."

"Ooooh, so I'm on the chopping block even still, am I?" Oswald grinned. "I'm honestly a little touched you're going through all this trouble just to see me eliminated. But I find I should mention that if we don't win immunity, I believe I could convince Conlan and Zastin to vote for you instead of me, and do you _really_ want to risk heading to a tiebreaker with me?"

Oswald then put a hand to his forehead and grinned. "Oh, what am I saying? Of course you would! You're nothing more than an extra camp luxury for Carys, and _she_ wants me gone. Is that it? You plan to be her magic genie, her knight in a blue hoodie? You're a fool to trust a pretty face, Hubert."

"I'm not." Hubert mumbled.

"Not a fool? I beg to differ. You could have been my opponent in the finale of this game, you know, if only you hadn't wasted your Air Immunity Tiki on someone who probably would never have returned the favor. You'll make it to the final three at best now."

"No." Hubert shook his head. "I'm not trying to sabotage this challenge because she wants you gone." He took off his glasses and put in some contacts before staring Oswald dead in the eyes. "I'm doing this because you're a fucking sleazebag that needs to go down!"

"Alright then." Oswald pointed his prop cutlass at Hubert. "A wager then. If you manage to keep us from winning immunity, I promise to vote for whomever you want me to for the rest of the competition, provided it's not for myself, however, should I manage to grant us immunity, you have to vote for whomever I say, but only for this one night."

* * *

Confessional: Oswald  
"Do I intend to keep my word on this wager? Of course I do. It might sound like I get the raw end of the deal, but what you must remember is that I've been playing three steps ahead of everyone this entire time, and Hubert knows this."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Hubert

"This is a trap. It's blatantly obvious and not even that clever a trap, but I can't just say no to this deal. Carys and I _need_ votes going forwards, and we've exhausted everyone Kaede would be willing to vote for over, well, me, except Oswald, who let's face it, would be willing to vote for anyone if it meant he was safe another round."

End Confessional

* * *

"Fine." Hubert grunted. "You have a deal. But I'm not going to let you get immunity so easily." He pointed his own prop cutlass at Oswald as the Harmonia continued to circle around and change course and speed randomly, with both contestants on board shifting their stances while glaring at each other as though nothing was happening.

Oswald smirked as he motioned for Hubert to come at him.

Hubert quickly rushed towards Oswald, and swung his cutlass down to disarm his challenge partner.

"Gah!" Oswald grunted as he dropped the prop cutlass into the lake. "I didn't think you'd _actually_ do that! Very well then-"

"Urggh!" Hubert shoved Oswald towards the edge of the ship.

"Really? Pushing me into the water?" Oswald asked with a grin "That's your big move against me?"

He slid under Hubert's arm and kicked the detective, who only barely grabbed hold of the ship as he was flung overboard. "I'm disappointed in you."

"Hngh…" Hubert began to swing his body like a pendulum before jumping back up onto the ship just in time to see Oswald draw another prop cutlass.

"But since now I know you intend to be violent…" Oswald rushed towards Hubert. "I have no choice but to return in kind!"

The thief swung down with the prop, aiming for Hubert's head, but he brought his own cutlass up just in time to parry the attack.

"A blow aimed at the head? Typical of you." Hubert stated as he swung his own prop sword towards Oswald's gut.

"Whoa!" Oswald brought his own prop sword down to parry the detective's swing, but was surprised by the amount of force used and was knocked onto his back. "Heh. Someone needs to learn to channel their anger properly. Or perhaps... _focus_!"

He swept at Hubert's ankles with his cutlass, knocking the detective to the right a few steps.

"You claim I need to work on my anger…" Hubert hobbled to stay on his feet "But you're the one with all the cheap shots. Are you sure that you aren't even more frustrated?" He lunged forwards towards a now standing Oswald, his prop sword hitting the thief right in his gut.

Oswald gasped for air as he took the hit, and brought his own prop cutlass down to smack Hubert across the face.

Both contestants no longer looked calm and instead their obvious faces of anger towards each other could be seen.

"I've _had it_ with you!" Hubert shouted as he rushed towards Oswald.  
"How dare you continue to oppose me!" Oswald shouted as he rushed towards Hubert.

Both the thief and the detective hit each other with their cutlasses and knocked each other off the ship, each grabbing onto a different edge as the vessel spun around wildly.

"Shiiiiiiiiiit!" Hubert said as he was spun by the ship without remorse.

"Thiiiiiisssiiiiisssyooouuuuurfaaaaaauuullllt!" Oswald shouted at Hubert as he went through the same ordeal.

* * *

 _Location: Kokoke Island_

 _Contestant(s): Carys, Conlan, Kaede, Zastin_

"We're currently approaching a cave that Carys said was on this island." Conlan said into the camera of an intern who was following him. "We all agree that it is the best place to look for the golden tikis."

* * *

Confessional: Kaede

"It's been so long since we've been to Kokoke, and back then, we all thought that we had to start living _there_ , and the base that Zastin, Conlan, and I all built is still standing! It's kind of cool, because to someone who doesn't know anything about it, it might look like the ruins of some ancient people."

End Confessional

* * *

"They're here!" Zastin called from the cave as he and Carys both emerged with all three golden tikis.

He handed one of them to Conlan.

"That one can be for you guys, and Zastin and I will take the other two so that Harmonia can't win the challenge." Carys said as she began to lead everyone towards their ships.

* * *

Confessional: Carys

"Hubert, I really hope that you're the one trying to keep your team from completing the challenge, because if you aren't I might be playing right into that scumbag's hands…"

End Confessional

* * *

After Zastin, Kaede, Conlan, and Carys had all gotten onto their ships and had begun to sail back, a lone tentacle rose from the water.

"Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me." Zastin said as it grabbed the Serious Roger and lifted the entire ship up.

"Holyshit, Carys! Carys, save us! Save us Carys!" Zastin began to freak out.

* * *

Confessional: Zastin

"I _hate_ thrill rides, and being picked up and moved around by a giant octopus tentacle qualifies!"

End Confessional

* * *

"Well, I only need one of these." Carys looked at the golden tikis and shrugged as she picked one and tossed it at the eye of Octo.

Octo immediately dropped the Serious Roger into the water as it grabbed the tiki that was thrown at it and threw the object far away.

"Carys…" Zastin noted as the giant splash the ship created rocketed Conlan and Kaede further ahead of them. "Our ship is sinking…"

"Crap..." Carys grunted. "Head back to Kokoke then." She announced. "It's the closest landmass, and if we can get back there, we can wait until the challenge is over and someone can come get us."

* * *

Confessional: Carys

"To be out of the running for immunity _again_ is not a pleasant feeling. But I believe I can take solace in the fact that Oswald won't have it. Kaede and Conlan _should_ be able to get to the docks and to Chris or Chef without any trouble."

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: The Harmonia and The Perudo, near Nui Kaua Docks_

 _Contestant(s): Hubert, Oswald_

"Hngh...ugh…" Hubert pulled himself back onto the ship.

"Hurrrp….heh…" Oswald did the same.

Both contestants, once they had caught their breath, immediately charged at each other, though both had lost their cutlasses.

"Urgh!" They both swung at each other with their right fists, but missed their mark as their ship turned again.

"Whoa, look at that!" Chris announced to Chef as he pointed. "The Harmonia's heading back this way from the bridge. Too bad we didn't hide a golden tiki there, huh?"

Chef didn't respond to Chris's prompt, instead stating in all seriousness, "Those two better not break my ship."

"You won't... be advancing to... the next round!..." Hubert said as he swung at Oswald, while the thief dodged with a sneer. "I'll make...sure...of it!..."

"You think...you can...stop me?" Oswald almost drunkenly tried to punch Hubert as the detective now was the one dodging blows. "You...are nothing...against me!..."

Both contestants were panting, and clearly running out of energy as the Harmonia slowly made its way back to the docks of the main island.

* * *

Confessional: Hubert

"I am unsure how much of that *ahem* that _encounter_ will be used in the final cut of this episode, but I would like it stated for the record-"

Confessional: Oswald

"-That I was totally in control the entire time-"

Confessional: Hubert

"-And that my partner for this challenge was in fact-

Confessional: Oswald

"-Incredibly lucky that I wasn't using my _full_ force on him-"

Confessional: Hubert

"Because…"

Confessional: Oswald

"Next time…"

Confessional: Hubert

"He can bet that I will."

Confessional: Oswald

"And he won't be so lucky when _that_ happens."

End Confessionals

* * *

"I'm not going to let you win." Hubert responded as he anchored the Harmonia at the docks and trudged slowly towards Oswald. "Even if you incapacitate me, it's too late. I can see the Perudo returning, and it's not like a golden tiki is going to fall from the sky."

Oswald smirked as Hubert's eyes went wide and Oswald heard a splash behind him.

"Oh no you don't!" Huber rushed towards Oswald as the thief turned around and jumped off the edge of the ship, taking an ankle gripping Hubert with him.

"Holy crap, did you see that?" Conlan asked Kaede as their ship arrived at the docks.

"Yeah." Kaede nodded. "We need to get the golden tiki to Chris or Chef really quickly!"

"Alright." Conlan nodded. "Let's go!"

* * *

Confessional: Chris

"I think this challenge might have been the closest I've ever seen this season! Man, I can only imagine what this is going to do for our ratings! I might even be able to squeeze another couple seasons of Total Drama out of this island when the producers see things like this! Heh heh, bonus!"

End Confessional

* * *

"Conlan and Kaede are approaching me with a relatively fast pace for someone as short as Conlan and a girl in wooden sandals and traditional japanese clothing." Chris announced. "But Oswald is _dragging_ a heavily struggling Hubert and a golden tiki towards Chef, who is far closer to them! It could be anyone's challenge!

Perudo!

Harmonia!

Perudo!

Harmonia!

Perudo!

Harmonia!

And the winners are...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Harmonia! Hubert and Oswald with the immunity win!" Chris announced.

* * *

Confessional: Conlan

"Nooo!"

Confessional: Kaede

"Oh no…"

Confessional: Hubert

"Damnit, no!"

Confessional: Oswald

"Eh ha..ha haha...bwahahahahahahahahahaaah...haaah...ohhh…You know, I was boasting about my breakfast earlier, but this? This is just _too_ delicious. All his effort, _wasted_! Bwahahahahaaaa! Oh...today is a _good day_."

End Confessionals

* * *

 _Location: Po'ino Bonfire Elimination Ceremony_

 _Contestant(s): All Remaining_

"Are you sure you want to?" Conlan asked Kaede. "Isn't that a waste?"

"I know it's a waste but…" Kaede looked around. "I don't want to vote for you, for Zastin, or for Carys! And if Owen was allowed to waste his vote in Total Drama Action, then I should be allowed to waste mine here too, right?"

"I mean...I guess…" Conlan said. "But it won't change anything. One of the four of us is still going home tonight."

"Remember our _deal_ , Hubert." Oswald said. "I've decided on who I want you to vote for."

He whispered a name in Hubert's ear.

The detective was surprised to hear the request.

"Huh...I thought you would have said someone different." He scratched his head. "But I can do that."

"Final 6." Chris grinned as he walked into the Po'ino Bonfire Ceremony. "Congratulations on making it this far, of course...but unless your name is Oswald, or Hubert, you won't be getting to the final 5 of this game. Before we begin voting though, I want to warn you all about the next challenge."

* * *

Confessional: Zastin

"Warn us all about the next challenge? Why would Chris _ever_ warn us about a challenge? It's _Chris_ we're talking about."

End Confessional

* * *

"Well?" Carys crossed her arms. "Spit it out, McLean, what's the warning?"

"The winner of the challenge in the final 5…" Chris grinned. "Will be the _only_ contestant allowed to cast a vote, effectively deciding who goes home, so think _long_ and _hard_ about who you want to vote for tonight."

Everyone stayed perfectly silent for a few minutes.

"Alright then." Chris grinned when he was sure that enough time had passed.

"It's time to vote. Oswald, why don't you go first."

Oswald snickered to himself as he wrote down a name on a piece of paper.

"I've done it…" He mumbled with a grin. "I've won this game."

"Carys, why don't you go next?" Chris smiled when Oswald came back.

Carys walked up to her piece of paper and sighed.

"I'm prepared for a tiebreaker at least." She said. "But I'd prefer you to simply leave."

"Kaede…" Chris motioned for Kaede to vote.

"R-right." Kaede stood up and went to go write down a name near the voting area.

"I know it's a waste but I...I r-r-refuse to vote off any of my friends…" She said as she looked into the camera.

"Zastin…" Chris motioned as Kaede returned.

Zastin stood up, and pondered who to vote for.

"I'd have preferred it to be Oswald…" He mumbled. "But you're a threat too."

"Conlan…" Chris called Conlan's name when Zastin returned.

Conlan spent some time at the voting area as well. "Ugh, Kaede, I _really_ could have used your vote, but Oswald's a smart contestant. Maybe he's got something planned."

"And Hubert…" Chris smiled as Conlan came back.

"Well, Oswald did say to vote for you, and we did make that deal." Hubert sighed. "And unlike him, I aim to keep the promises I make."

Hubert slowly walked back after writing the name down.

"Alright." Chris grinned. "I'll go tally the votes."

The contestants all looked around at each other, some far more nervously than others.

Eventually, Chris returned with a platter of five tikis on it.

"I have here five tikis." He announced. "If I call your name, come up and receive a tiki, if you do not receive a tiki you must immediately walk the Coals of Shame and forget about ever winning any money off of this show."

"We've all heard this too many times already, we _know_." Carys rolled her eyes.

Chris squinted at her before returning to the business at hand.

"In any case, Hubert, Oswald, come up and get your tikis. You're both safe."

Hubert and Oswald both rose and walked over to receive their tikis.

"Our next tiki goes to...Zastin." Chris grinned.

Zastin sighed with relief as he stood up to receive his tiki.

"Only two tikis left on this plate…" Chris grinned at the three remaining contestants. "And this next one goes to…

…

…

…

...Kaede." He smiled.

Kaede put a hand to her heart as she let out a long breath of relief before standing up to go retrieve her tiki.

Chris turned to Conlan and Carys.

"Carys, Conlan…" He announced. "This is the final tiki of the night…

And it goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… Carys." Chris held up the last tiki as Carys quickly rushed up to grab it.

"Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me." Conlan stood up. "I made it so far only to lose _now_? This is ridiculous. I really thought I had this in the bag."

"Pffft...pwhah...pwahahahahahahaaaa!" Oswald couldn't contain his laughter. "Yes! I did it!"

"What did you do?" Carys rose a brow. "So you got rid of Conlan big whoop, Hubert and I are still more than enough for you, and we _all_ will vote you off if you don't win immunity!"

"Oh, quite the contrary!" Oswald smiled as he responded to Carys. "Out of everyone left in this game, you and Hubert are the only alliance left! Zastin's a smart player, he realizes that he needs my vote to survive the two of you, and Kaede might not vote with me if I ask her, but here's the thing, she has closer ties with Zastin than with either of you, and do you know who she _would_ vote for in that case? Your not really boyfriend detective boyfriend."

"Sure…" Hubert adjusted his glasses. "But this is all assuming the next elimination ceremony is a normal one, which, if you heard Chris, it isn't."

"Oooh!" Oswald grinned. "That brings me to my _favorite_ part of this. If this challenge was anything to go off of, I'm perfectly capable of winning that powerful immunity! The only one of you who even came _close_ to stopping me this challenge was Conlan and well..."

Oswald turned to Conlan. "You've just lost."

Oswald turned smugly to Hubert. "And while not officially yet, dear detective, so have you and your partner. What can I say? It has been a pleasure systematically taking your hope aw-*ooof!*"

Oswald was interrupted by Conlan's fist connecting with his face.

"Good lord, you talk too much. Let me leave in peace, asshole." He said, before turning to everyone else.

"Well, I guess this is it for me. Good luck everyone! I'll be sure to cheer on all four of you."

He waved goodbye as he walked across the Coals of Shame, seemingly unaffected by the heat.

* * *

Confessional: Conlan

"I learned a trick about this called-"

Confessional Cuts Out

* * *

"Regular confessionals are for participating contestants only!" Chris grinned. "And according to the votes, those participants are Carys, Hubert, Kaede, Oswald, and Zastin! Is Oswald's claim of unstoppability true? How much longer can Carys keep from losing it and trying to kill him?

Will Kaede ever be able to vote off her friends? Find out the answer to _one_ of those questions next time, during what is sure to be the most eventful Po'ino Bonfire Elimination Ceremony yet, on...

Total!

Drama!

Zero Sum!"

* * *

*Conlan's Final Confessional:

"I can't believe I lost because Kaede couldn't bring herself to vote against Carys. But I can believe I lost because Oswald is a manipulative little *BEEP* who is definitely going to get what's coming to him. I hope Zastin can handle himself on his own in the final 5. I'm rooting for you bro! That said, if he does lose, I'm not sure...I kind of like Carys, but I also feel like due to Raging Flames pride I'd be rooting for Kaede. Honestly, at this point I don't care, just as long as Oswald goes down in a manner befitting his disgusting personality."

End Confessional*

* * *

 _The Votes(for those who are curious)_

 _Carys voted for…Conlan_

 _Conlan voted for…Carys_

 _Hubert voted for…Conlan_

 _Kaede voted for…Oswald(doesn't count)_

 _Oswald voted for…Conlan_

 _Zastin voted for… Carys_


	21. Ep 19: Ghosts Of Drama Past

_Chris's Recap_

"Last time, on Total Drama Zero Sum…

We had one great pirate themed challenge as we paired contestants off with each other and watched them battle for immunity! While some contestants managed to surpass the awkwardness of their pairing and work together, others had their ship sink, and the pair of Hubert and Oswald even almost ignored the challenge entirely to instead focus on beating down _each other_! In the end, despite Hubert's greatest efforts, Oswald as able to scrounge up another immunity win, this time for the both of them, and surprised everyone when he aligned with Hubert and Carys to vote Conlan, the Jack of All Trades, off of the island. Oswald has systematically backed Hubert and Carys into a corner, and with Conlan gone, those who can defeat him at this show's unique challenges seem to be few and far between. Not only that but _this_ episode, the winner of immunity tonight will receive the honor of having the lone vote of the night! It's not going to be easy for any of them though, because tonight, the final 5's pasts are about to come back to haunt them! Who will quell these vengeful spirits and who is going to be spirited away from the competition? Find out right now, on Total Drama Zero Sum!"

* * *

 _*Total Drama Theme Song Plays*_

 _ **Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine, you guys are on my mind**_

The camera zooms around all of the island before moving up and over Mt. Immolate, the volcano, before diving into the water.

 _ **You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer is plain to see,**_

Carys is swimming after a school of piranha with a spear, but immediately stops short and begins to swim the other way as the piranha all die and begin to float towards the surface. Camera pans to reveal Alcott in the water, a visible stink around him. The piranha surface along with the smell to where Conlan and Rudo are rowing in the canoe.

 _ **I want to be famous**_

As Conlan and Rudo plug their noses and let go of the oars, a large octopus tentacle tosses the boat skyward, sending the two of them flying into the forest, where they land near Damon, who looks upset as a bunch of animals run away, he turns to Katelyn who is watching and gives a shrug. Katelyn turns away and makes a 'blech' motion. Meanwhile, the now capsized canoe floats by in a river. As the camera follows the capsized canoe, Artemis and Isaac are walking by. Isaac goes to set the canoe right again, but Artemis slaps his hand before he can walk away. Isaac turns to smile at Artemis, but she twists her head away, smacking him with her ponytail.

 _ **I want to live close to the sun**_

Eliana is tending to a nearby fire while Donovan jogs by. He waves to her, but she doesn't respond. Once he is just out of sight, she waves back at him without looking.

 _ **So pack your bags, 'cause I've already won**_

As Donovan jogs by Perci, who is gathering plants, he waves. As she waves back, he trips and stumbles down the mountain. Perci holds on to her sun hat with one hand and pulls the other up to her mouth in a concerned gasp.

 _ **Everything to prove, nothing in my way, I'll get there one day.**_

Donovan tumbles into the confessional booth, which opens up and Freya falls out, incredibly upset as her clothes are stained with the nail polish she was applying inside. Davon can be seen nearby as he takes a mirror that Freya dropped to preen himself and admire his reflection as the camera pans to the beach, where Liu-Ten and Nublina are sitting at a table near Chef, who has a tray of food with him.

' _ **Cause I want to be famous**_

Chef puts down plates of food on a table with force, interrupting Liu-Ten and Nublina who are talking excitedly with each other. Meanwhile, Victor is crouched under the table, following a clue and looking for an immunity tiki.

 _ **Na na nananana nanananana na nanananana**_

Victor is about to leave when he sees a panther rush by, and cowers under the table instead. The camera follows the panther is it bounds around the island.

 _ **I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous**_

The camera pans back to reveal that the panther is actually being chased off by both Helen and Twilight, who upon becoming exhausted offer each other a handshake and a fist bump respectfully, creating an awkward situation where neither one of them is willing to change their mannerism, so they stop, stand around, and haphazardly kick some sand up which is then blown away by the wind.

 _ **I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous**_

The camera follows the sand to where Oswald and Melody are playing against each other in a game of checkers, and Melody has narrowed Oswald down to a single piece. Hubert then walks up, takes a look at the board, and takes Oswald's turn for him, winning the game, leaving Melody in an angry shock. She flips the board up and storms off. Oswald laughs heartily while the board falls from Hubert's face and he calmly adjusts his glasses.

As the rest of the cast is crowded around the Po'ino Bonfire, whistling the rest of the tune, Peter tips his hat up as he leans in toward Kaede, who blushes and smiles as she shies away, only to bump into Zastin, who drops a twenty sided die into the bonfire and the camera follows its flare upwards to the sky, where the title of the show 'Total Drama Zero Sum' appears on the screen, backdropped by the starry night sky.

* * *

 _Location: Merge Camp_

 _Contestant(s): All Remaining_

"Where the hell did you hide the charcoal?" Hubert confronted Oswald, who was busy eating a large breakfast prepared by Chef in his hot tub.  
"It's my charcoal." Oswald rose a hand to his heart innocently. "I should be able to do as I please with it."

"This isn't fucking funny, asshat!" Carys walked up to the hot tub and reached for Oswald's tray of food as he leaned away, careful not to spill any of it. "The rest of us need that charcoal to power the grill, and Hubert also won immunity last challenge so you better tell us where you hid the fucking charcoal!"

"Ah-ah-ah, no interfering with the luxuries of other contestants." He taunted.

"You're forgetting that I won that Immunity as well." Hubert adjusted his glasses. "So I should be able to take the charcoal and use it as I wish as well."

"Fine…" Oswald sighed as he got out of the hot tub. "I've had enough food that I don't need to worry about how well fed the rest of you are anymore."

"Good." Hubert said as Oswald began to lead both him and Carys away from the camp. "And while your at it, give me back my regular pair of glasses. I'm not to big a fan of this spare pair I brought."

* * *

Confessional: Oswald

"Tsk….I really thought I had him cornered when I snatched those glasses…"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Hubert

"Stealing the glasses wearing person's glasses is a cheap but effective strategy...if the glasses wearing person is a fucking idiot. _I_ however, am a _smart_ person, so I was never truly worried about something like that happening. Heck, I even have a few more spares, and there's always contacts if all else fails...but contacts are the Devil's product and I only use them when absolutely necessary."

End Confessional

* * *

"Kaede…" Zastin said as he approached Kaede's area of camp. "Can I talk to you for a bit?"

"S-sure…" Kaede sat up, somewhat confused. "But I don't think I can do much other than listen…"

"Listen Kaede, remember waaaaayyy back when I helped you get that Fire Immunity Tiki? I think I'd like to remind you that you promised we'd vote together in situations like these."  
"Yeah…" Kaede frowned as she nodded. "I remember...but can we at least save Carys until after Oswald and Hubert are gone?"

"Fair enough." Zastin nodded. "Let's try to get Oswald out of here first though. As tempting as it is to try and recruit against the wonder pair over there, after having been on the same team as him, _twice_ , I've come to the pretty sound conclusion that he's too untrustworthy to be a good choice of ally."

* * *

Confessional: Kaede

"So...it's the final 5...and I'm really scared because I'm the last Raging Flame left in the competition, and both the Violent Quakes and Screaming Winds have two contestants each! Hopefully no one besides me has noticed that, because the last time there was only one contestant from a team left, she was voted off, and kind of unceremoniously too...I just hope that when I'm eliminated, it's done fairly and honestly, and no one is mean to me when I have to leave…"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Oswald

"The final 5. I can now count the amount of contestants left in this game on a single hand, which incidentally is all I'm going to be needing to win this game from here on out." Oswald snickers into the camera. "There's Kaede, who in all but her voting decisions is by far the most quiet and submissive, even without that helpful inferiority complex of hers. There's Zastin, who can barely run a couple yards before he's out of breath. There's Carys who tends to take everything incredibly seriously to the point that she sometimes forgets not everything she hears is completely true, and then there's Hubert, and as much as he fancies himself a mental threat in this competition, he's played directly into my hands time and again. I might as well just be handed my money right now. None of the others could possibly win against me."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Carys

"I honestly didn't think I'd make it as far as I have. I'm in the final 5, and I'm so close to winning that money I can almost see myself on that winner's pedestal. However, it's not lost on me that I've been kept around time and again by my _one_ alliance member. If I'm not mistaken, which I might be, but I'm pretty sure I'm not, I think we might be the longest lasting alliance in TD history...I certainly wasn't expecting to be a part of that. Hell, I still remember when I thought he was only trying to use me to further himself in the game...and then there's Kaede. I never thought I'd be friends with her either. I guess…" Carys thinks for a bit before looking into the camera. "I guess I'm happy that I was able to find a few good people here. There aren't too many where I live. I don't want to lose, but if I did, I would hope it's to either of them."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Zastin

"For someone who exhausted his one skill of enthusiastic acting way back when there were still four teams, and has played into the hands of others just as often as he's come up with his own plans, I'm pretty proud to have made it this far. Coming into this game, my only _real_ goal was to not be among the first voted out. I didn't think I'd make the merge, let alone the last five people left in the competition! I wish I could say that I knew the rest of the contestants here on a personal level, but the only one I could come close to claiming that for is Kaede, and even then I feel like i'd be stretching it. I'm also somewhat worried as for the past few eliminations, it's been people in my D &D alliance who have been getting the boot, and I'd be a natural next...that's why I need to make sure I win this upcoming immunity challenge. I need to eliminate Oswald before he finds a way to control my actions like he did with the Peter case. I didn't like that feeling and would rather not go through it again."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Hubert

"Okay…" Hubert mumbles as he draws on the wall of the confessional outhouse. "If the challenge is something like _this_...then I could probably be able to do…no...NO! That's not sure enough a strategy!" He says, frustrated as he slouches in the seat with a stomp before looking into the camera. "I wish I could celebrate being in the final 5 but Chris has me worried as shit with the winner of this next challenge being able to decide who goes home with the single vote of the night. I've exhausted the Air Immunity Tiki, which means that if Oswald, Zastin, or Kaede manages to win, there's a large chance that Carys or I could be eliminated, and that would make life _hell_ for the other one of us in the final 4 without an ally. We're so close. We're _so close_! But I need to find a surefire way to win to make sure we can keep getting closer, and so far, I've got nothing...It's like there's a gun on the ground and we're all rushing towards it at the same time, because we all want the single bullet inside to shoot someone else."

End Confessional

* * *

*BEEEEEP*

"Attention Final 5 contestants!" Chris announced over the loudspeakers. "Meet me at the Nui Kaua Docks! You all have some _visitors_ , heh heh heh heh!"

"Well..." Zastin sighed as Hubert and Carys returned with handfuls of charcoal. "That laugh is ominous…"

"And we were finally about to eat breakfast too…" Hubert grumbled as he put the charcoal under the grill.

* * *

 _Location: Nui Kaua Docks_

 _Contestant(s): All Remaining_

"Final 5…" Chris grinned. "This challenge is one that will last through the entire day. You'll be sent to Kokoke-"

"Kokoke _again_?" Carys sighed. "You _just_ sent us there!"

"Would you let me _finish_?" Chris snapped. "This challenge is way different than last week's okay? So _zip_ it!"

Carys crossed her arms as she waited for Chris to continue to speak.

"You'll be sent to Kokoke, where you will follow a customized map to a campsite made just for you, where you'll be forced to spend the night. Then, the next morning, you'll head back here, and the first contestant back wins immunity."

"This sounds _exactly_ like the camping challenge from Season 1, Episode 6." Hubert sighed.

* * *

Confessional: Hubert

"Incidentally it's one of my sister's favorite episodes, so I've been forced to watch it a baker's dozen of times."

End Confessional

* * *

"Sure…" Chris shrugged. "But I _hate_ to be too repetitive, so _this_ time we'll be adding a _special_ rule. I'd hate to send the five of you all out on your lonesome, so Chef and I have handpicked the previously eliminated contestants who will give you the most trouble completing your objective, and not only will you have to deal with them the whole time, you don't get your immunity until _they_ decide you deserve it. So even if one of you comes back here first, if your eliminated partner is still spiteful, you won't be getting that immunity!"

* * *

Confessional: Hubert

"Alright, Chris, color me impressed. You've taken one of the least challenging challenges and made it one of the most challenging. Good on you. Plus, I like to think of myself as capable of righting any wrongs I make, so it shouldn't be too hard for me…"

End Confessional

* * *

"Now…" Chris grinned as a boat pulled up to the dock. "Let's introduce you all to you all to the ghosts of your past! First, for Hubert…"

With a grumble and a click of her heels, Katelyn stepped off the boat first. She gave Hubert a death glare.

"We had agreed upon Helen, you backstabbing little *BEEEEP*"

"Oh you've got to be kidding me…" Hubert sighed as Katelyn continued to cuss him out for her blindside.

* * *

Confessional: Katelyn: Hubert's Judge

"I _saw_ the episode where I was eliminated. I know that Hubert and Carys both decided to eliminate me even though we were _supposed_ to keep the team together! _I_ should have been in the merge too! I totally would have been, for sure, but they had to vote me out! And what was even _lamer_ is the fact that they never allied with Helen after that! Wasn't that the plan, you four-eyed freak? Good luck winning your immunity now! *hmph*"

End Confessional

* * *

"For…" Chris looked at the other 4 contestants. "For Zastin…"

With a similar grumble, and a quick raspberry at Chris, Artemis exited the boat.

She gave Zastin a glare. "Betraying me like that, and making me eat that disgusting food? I can't believe I ever thought you might have not been the biggest loser ever."

* * *

Confessional: Artemis: Zastin's Judge

"Look, I was totally set to go to the merge of this show, and if it was any other contest for the tiebreaker I would totally have beaten that nerd loser Zastin, and I'd be in the final 5 right now, but he just _had_ to vote against me to create a tie and then eat that gross eyeball...He's the reason why I can't win the million. Needless to say, he isn't getting my approval easily, and I plan to make him _work_ for it!"

End Confessional

* * *

"I have a few questions." Zastin turned to Chris as he rose his hand. "Does she realize that she betrayed me as well, I wasn't the one making her eat the fish, that her guilt trip doesn't exactly work when her best opinion of me is 'not the worst', and finally, why didn't you bring Peter back for me?"

"Allow me to ignore all your questions about Artemis." Chris smiled. "However, the reason you don't have Peter is because Peter...goes to Kaede!"

"W-what?" Kaede's eyes widened.

"'Sup babe?" Peter smirked as he stepped off the boat, with a new fedora and new tweed jacket. "I hope ya' didn't miss me too bad out 'ere."

"Chris, she's gonna cry!" Carys motioned to a tearing up Kaede who quickly rushed up to Peter and hugged him.

"I thought….I thought- I'm sorrrrryyyy!" She sobbed into his jacket.

"Hey, hey it's all good. It wasn't your fault. It was the damn Quakes that did it, not you. Hell you saved me from elimination da episode prior by giving me dat Fire Tiki o' yours." Peter attempted to comfort her.

* * *

Confessional: Peter: Kaede's Judge

"I was told to come back because Kaede was in da' final 5 and needed a contestant to make da' challenge difficult for her, an' I wondered why I would be da' best choice for dat. I mean, I want my girl Kaede to win this sch'bang! I wouldn't refuse immunity to her...but man...during dat hug on da docks...she didn't want to let go, man. I think hostman Chris might actually be Satan or somethin' bro."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Chris

"We chose Peter for Kaede because well, for one, we were having trouble finding people Kaede had wronged in any way shape or form, but we also knew that if we brought someone she _really_ liked back, it would be incentive for her to take as _long_ as possible to complete the challenge, because the quicker she completes it, the less time she has with Peter. Heh heh, I _love_ being the host of these things!"

End Confessional

* * *

"For our next victim...Carys…" Chris grinned as he turned back to the vote. "Come on out!"

With powerful steps, Isaac walked onto the dock.

"But...I don't think I ever even _talked_ to you."

"It matters not what you said or didn't say to me." Isaac announced. "I was asked by Chris to come back and judge the actions of a remaining contestant during a camping challenge so I obliged. I will be monitoring your work ethic as well as you manners and sportsmanship."

"You're kidding right?" Carys asked Chris as she gestured to Isaac. " _Him_? He's got no vendetta against me or anything. You couldn't have brought, I dunno, Helen back?"

"Ahem." Isaac cleared his throat as he stood in front of Carys. "Talking back to the host of the show is disobeying just authority, and the fact that you are displeased with my company and choose not to confront me about your problems directly but instead complain to the host about it show an unwillingness to fairly observe all options before you. We are not off to a good start, Miss Leville."

"You told this creep my last name too?!" Carys rose her voice.

"And that's another two points off, shouting at a superior, and insulting another who is present. I can hardly call you deserving of immunity if this is your behavior."

"Ohmygodjustshutupalready…" Artemis groaned.

"Ah, Artemis, I see you are still as immature as you were back when your jealous vote against me caused my elimination." Isaac greeted Artemis. "However, I must say that you look and sound just as beautiful as ever, and I do not hold any of your actions that might have caused my downfall against you, as you are, after all, only human."

* * *

Confessional: Isaac: Carys's Judge

"I've had a good time to think since my elimination, and I've also had the chance to see a lot of the footage of the game since I've been eliminated. I am not proud with the way I presented myself in the end. I know in my heart of hearts that Artemis is a good person deep down, but she was by no means the player I made her out to be. More than anything, we both owe Kaede an apology, for going after her when she was only trying to keep Artemis from gaining individual immunity at the expense of the team I honestly should have realized sooner."

End Confessional

* * *

"And finally...Oswald…" Chris grinned. "I think we all know who you've gotten."

As she stepped off the boat, looked around at the final 5 contestants and their judges, and locked eyes with Oswald himself, Melody gave a very coy grin.

"And this, Oswald…" She chimed sweetly. "Is the end of it."

Oswald's own smirk faded from his face.

* * *

Confessional: Oswald

"This...this is _bad_."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Melody: Oswald's Judge

"Since my bullshit loss against Mr. 'I never said I would vote for Carys', I've been reviewing _all_ the footage of _every_ moment of the season…" Melody smirks into the camera. "And _I_ learned that Oswald had planned to be the one to get rid of me for a very long time! Well, you know what they say...revenge is a dish best served _cold_ , and if there's one thing I can do better than just about anyone else...it's get my _revenge_!"

End Confessional

* * *

 _Challenge: Contestants and their judges will be sent to Kokoke Island, where they will follow a map to get to a campsite designed specifically for them, where they must spend the night. The first camper to make it back to Nui Kaua in the morning will win Immunity, provided their judge allows them to accept it._

 _Judges:_

 _Carys's Judge: Isaac_

 _Hubert's Judge: Katelyn_

 _Kaede's Judge: Peter_

 _Oswald's Judge: Melody_

 _Zastin's Judge: Artemis_

* * *

 _Location: Hubert's Campsite_

 _Contestant(s): Hubert (Katelyn judging)_

"How much _loongerrrr…_?" Katelyn whined as Hubert led her to the area of Kokoke where his campsite was located.

"We should be there at any minute now." He informed her.

"That's what you said _5_ minutes ago though…" Katelyn continued to complain.

Hubert took in a large breath, and let out a very slow exhale.

* * *

Confessional: Hubert

"This is going to be a long challenge for me, isn't it?"

End Confessional

* * *

As the pair finally did reach Hubert's assigned campsite, Hubert's eyes widened.

"I-In there?" He looked at the map in disbelief as it seemed to lead him into a very narrow cave in the forest.

"Ewwww…" Katelyn recoiled. "In a cave? That's _super gross_. I'm not doing that."

"Of course it's been designed to help Katelyn give me shit." Hubert sighed under his breath. "Come on." he told her. "We need to go in there. It's where the tent is located."

"Um, _excuse you,_ I'm not going in there." Katelyn pointed at the small cave. "It looks all _dark_ and _wet_ and _creepy_...Would a _bed_ be too much to ask?"

"Given that this is a _camping_ challenge, yes it would." Hubert answered bluntly. "Now get in the cave."

"No! You make me go in there and I make _sure_ that you don't win immunity." Katelyn huffed as she crossed her arms.

* * *

Confessional: Hubert

"She's an even bigger brat than Artemis was back during the scavenger hunt challenge! How did she manage to last as long as she did?...How did _either_ of them manage to last that long, actually?"

End Confessional

* * *

Hubert sighed. "I guess I have no choice but to leave you outside with all the late-night predators that prowl the island. But I'll be sure to let you in if you'd rather be safe." He nonchalantly mentioned as he headed into the cave.

Katelyn waited outside for a few more minutes, but after hearing the 'hooo' of an owl, she decided that perhaps the camp in the small cave was better after all.

* * *

Confessional: Hubert

"As far as I'm aware, there are no animals that might eat humans on Kokoke, so I guess you could call it a strategic lie to get Katelyn into the camp. The biggest problem now is figuring out how to let her give me immunity, but I'll deal with that _after_ we arrive back at Nui Kaua first. Maybe I'll get lucky and she'll have a change of heart beforehand…

…

What am I saying? Of course she won't."

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: Zastin's Campsite_

 _Contestant(s): Zastin (Artemis judging)_

"And you're fat too! Did I mention I hate you?" Artemis asked as she and Zastin arrived at his campsite in the middle of a valley.

"You've mentioned both my weight and your hatred for me multiple times." Zastin grumbled.

* * *

Confessional: Zastin

"How does Isaac put up with this kind of abuse? How did _Hubert_ put up with this kind of abuse during the tiki scavenger hunt challenge? What besides gross food is this girl's weakness?"

End Confessional

* * *

"Yeah, and you know what _else_?" Artemis asked. "I hope that whoever wins immunity votes _you_ off next! Don't get started on that campfire while I'm insulting you! Take your verbal beatdown like the man you won't ever become!"

"Okay...that's it." Zastin tossed the kindling he was setting down aside at stood back up to face Artemis.

"You know what your problem is Artemis? Your problem is that you confuse what you want with what is the right thing to do, and you act like a complete and utter _bitch_ when someone says or does something that doesn't jive with your worldview, expecting them to change to suit your behavior. It was why you accidentally voted off Isaac after we lost the trust challenge, it's why Oswald had such an easy time manipulating you, and most importantly, it's why you're so hostile towards me right now. You're jealous because I understand the concept of moderation, or doing things you may not want to do in order to further what you believe is a worthy goal. You weren't the first person I quote on quote betrayed, but you were definitely the most deserving of it. Someone as selfish and imbecilic as you is not the kind of person I would want to hand a million dollars to. I _honestly_ would rather the money go to someone like Oswald than you, because while he is almost certainly planning to be selfish with it if he wins, at least Oswald would be _smart_ about how he spent it."

"Well you can kiss your immunity goodbye then!" Artemis retorted. "You're _supposed_ to be nice to me to win this challenge."

"No. I'm _supposed_ to convince you that I deserve immunity, and I'll complete the challenge even if I have to _carry_ you as you struggle against me."

"Well then, you'll have to carry me back in the morning." Artemis huffed. "Because I'm not going to give you immunity. Ever."

* * *

Confessional: Zastin

"So...I might have just totally blown this challenge...but it felt _so good_ to tell Artemis off like that. I regret nothing."

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: Carys's Campsite_

 _Contestant(s): Carys (Isaac judging)_

"I regret everything…" Carys grumbled as Isaac cheerily led her to their camp atop a small hill.

"Never fear, Carys!" Isaac announced. "For we have arrived at our destination. Returning to camp shall be easy once morning comes. All you have to do until then is behave yourself!"

"It's kind of hard to do that when you seem to take points off for almost everything I say." Carys crossed her arms. "You know I need the money right? And if I'm voted out this challenge, I'll be blaming you."

"That's some more points off right there." Isaac pointed at Carys. "Trying to guilt trip the judge and then threatening him in the next statement."

* * *

Confessional: Carys

"Nnggaaaaaaaaaahhh!" Carys seems ready to pull out her hair with how frustrated she is with Isaac's judging method.

End Confessional

* * *

"Listen here, you superhero wannabe!" She snapped at Isaac as she grabbed him by his collar. "Oswald, a contestant who stands against everything you believe in, is still in this game, and he's trying his damndest to get me eliminated from it! I've been lucky enough to have been saved multiple times by my b- by my friend, but the special twist this challenge is that the contestant who wins immunity is the only one who gets to cast a vote at the Po'ino Bonfire Elimination Ceremony tonight! Needless to say, I don't want it to be me, and I plan to eliminate the one evil contestant left in this game should I win! Now you can stand there and complain about me being 'mean to you' or you can help me take that fucker down and actually be the hero you think you are! What's your answer, super soldier?"

"My answer is that I need some time to sleep on this…" Isaac said as he got into the tent that had been set out for the two of them. "I will inform you of the decision I have reached come morning. For now, I suggest you get as much rest as you can, as we have a long ways to go to reach the mainland tomorrow."

* * *

Confessional: Carys

"Oh my goodness, that man is the most insufferable person I've ever had to put up with. I understand his heart is in the right place, I really do, but he's just so... _bossy_ …"

"Heh heh…" Chris can be heard commenting through a speaker in the confessional. "Kind of reminds you of someone doesn't it?"

"Oh, can it, McLean." Carys rolled her eyes.

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: Kaede's Campsite_

 _Contestant(s): Kaede (Peter judging)_

"Woah, dis here crib is _fine_!" Peter exclaimed as he and Kaede arrived at their campsite on the beach. "Plus we're nice an' close to the mainland. We have dis challenge in da' bag! We'll be done lickity split!"

"U-um…" Kaede looked around nervously. "Y-yeah….I...I g-guess so…"

* * *

Confessional: Kaede

"Ohhh...but the sooner I complete the challenge, the sooner Peter has to leave again! And...I...I don't want him to leave yet… Maybe I can try pretending to sleep in? Would that work? I don't think I'll be the one to go home today...I'm not exactly on anyone's immediate radar. I wouldn't mind being last back. I just want some time with Peter...But he really seems to want me to win immunity…oh, what do I do?"

End Confessional

* * *

"Yo, Kaede, you okay, babe?" Peter asked. "You look all torn up 'bout somethin."

"I-I'm fine...it's nothing…" Kaede did pull off a very convincing lie, but Peter continued to look around the campsite as though she had anyways.

"I'm not sure why you're acting like you're talkin' to a ghost, babe." He said. "I ain't dead or nothin'. It's not like you'll never see me again after this. I've already reached out to yer big sis ya' know. Went an' got her permission to keep datin' you an' everything. Please don' act like you're not allowed to enjoy this moment aight, babe?"

Kaede gave a nervous giggle.

"A-alright…" She smiled meekly.

* * *

Confessional: Kaede

"How am I supposed to tell him that the more he makes me happy like that, the less I want to complete this challenge? I knew...I knew that the final 5 would be really hard, and I knew that this particular challenge was going to be a hard one too. I mean, they're always hard, but I knew anything Chris would award solo voting rights to would be the hardest one, or at least among them...but I never expected it to tear at my heart like this…This is...This is cruel and unusual punishment..." Kaede sighs and mopes for a while, unaware that a fedora glided by outside the stall.

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: Oswald's Campsite_

 _Contestant(s): Oswald (Melody judging)_

"And here we are…" Oswald said as he and Melody arrived at his assigned campsite, a rather elegant one overlooking a somewhat mystical looking lake in the middle of the forest.

"The view sure is beautiful." He observed. "Almost as beautiful as you are, Melody."

"Nice try." Melody grinned as she sat down in the tent. "But you aren't exactly going to butter me up enough to give you immunity with words as meaningless as those."

"I'm not hunh?" Oswald shrugged as he also sat back inside the tent.

* * *

Confessional: Oswald

"In that case, allow me to try a bit harder. Melody is a beautiful girl after all, and it would be a terrible idea to waste such a romantic venue on anything besides wooing the girl who thinks herself not woo-able. I've gotten her to blush before, and that's enough. Thank you for giving me such a pleasurable campsite, Chris. It was of great help to me! Now...time to win over my long-time enemy."

End Confessional

* * *

"Melody, do you know why I voted against you when I did?" Oswald asked.

"Oh, _this_ should be good." Melody crossed her legs and leaned forward to hear Oswald's excuse for eliminating her.

"It's because…" Oswald leaned in towards her with a confident grin. "I knew that if I didn't do it then, you would win. You are a strong, smart, _incredibly_ beautiful woman who knew that it was only a matter of time before you had me wrapped around your finger. You'd have defeated Carys in the tiebreaker, we could have forced Hubert to join us and after getting rid of Conlan, we'd have blindsided him or at least tricked him into playing the last tiki, and then you'd use this very challenge to get rid of me, and you'd go on to win immunity for the rest of the challenges, because there was no way anyone left would have been able to stop you. Melody, you were on the fast track to winning, and if I did absolutely nothing, I'd fall victim to your mesmerizing beauty. You truly are the most deserving of a spot in the final two, and I promise that if I _do_ get my immunity, I'll share my million with you, the woman of my dreams."

"Of your dreams?" Melody was taken off guard by the compliment and blushed.

"Of course you are." Oswald grinned. "There is nothing sexier than a girl who knows what she wants and takes it by any means necessary. Melody, I've fallen in love with you."

"I- I'm not sure what to think about that…" Melody gave a shy smile. "I came here to get my revenge on you but...ugh, why are you so _charming_? I can't get your cute face out of my head!"

"You don't need to, Melody." Oswald smiled. "Let it stay there! We, together, have made one of the most memorable seasons in Total Drama history, my love."

"I'm still...not quite sure how to feel about that…" Melody continued to give a friendly smile as Oswald leaned in towards her.

"Well, how do you feel about this?" He asked as he pressed his lips up to hers in a tender kiss.

Melody's eyes shot wide open at first, but almost immediately afterword, she gave in to her temptations and returned Oswald's kiss back to him, pulling his head closer to her as she slipped some tongue into it.

As they pulled away from each other, Oswald and Melody exchanged coy smiles.

"It felt good to finally do that, huh?" Oswald grinned.

"Oh, you have no idea." Melody grinned back. "And who said I was done with you yet? Come here my king of lies." She beckoned him back to her and the two continued to make out with each other.

"Mmm…you're so evil, I love it…" Oswald said in between the kisses.

"When you...Mmm...betrayed Freya back in Episode 3 of this season…" Melody responded. "I knew I...Mm...I wanted you then…"

"I loved your...Mmm...ruthless and forced elimination of...mmm...Liu-Ten and Twilight…" Oswald continued.

The two continued to make out with each other and compliment their evil actions throughout the game for a long while, until they had exhausted themselves and fallen asleep.

* * *

Confessional: Oswald

"Ahahahahahaaa..Aha! Hahahahaaaaa *cough*, oh...oh man...I've done it! I've tamed Melody Rest! That immunity and single vote is as good as mine! Ahahahaaaaa *cough*...oh man, I need to stop laughing so hard. Maybe I should get some water or something…"

End Confessional

* * *

* _The Next Morning*_

 _Location: Kokoke Island_

 _Contestant(s): All Remaining(And their judges)_

"You ready to head back to the mainland, my future millionaire?" Melody asked as she exited the tent to find Oswald gulping down some water from the lake that he had boiled over the fire and cooled off.

"Mmhmm." Oswald grinned. "Super ready."

"You'll have to beat the two of us then, assholes!" Carys said as she rushed by them, followed by Isaac.

"Carys, I would largely refrain from name calling, even if the competition deserves it! It's very unsportsmanlike!" He called up to her.

"Oh, we aren't going to lose to fishing spear bitch." Melody grabbed Oswald's hand and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Come on babe, let's go!"

"Quick, run run run!" Carys announced to Isaac as both of them as well as a quickly catching up Oswald and Melody ran passed Zastin and Artemis in the valley, as well as Hubert and Katelyn's small cave.

"Welp, I guess it's now or never!" Zastin noted as he lifted up Artemis.

"Eeeeep! Put me _down_!" She began to struggle, but Zastin endured her kicks and punches as he headed towards the beach.

"Ready to get off this island?" Hubert asked Katelyn.

" _Yes_!" Katelyn responded. "I am _so_ ready! Go go! Get us out of here!"

As the remaining contestants all made their way to the beach, they noticed that Peter and Kaede had already taken off in their designated boat.

"See ya, suckers!" Peter called out. "But Kaede an' I gonna win dis one!"

"Oh no, I _refuse_ to lose to that bitch again." Artemis grumbled. "Zastin, you want your immunity? Beat those two to the island, and make me seem cool while doing it!"

"If it's Kaede, I don't mind her winning immunity." Zastin shrugged as he got in his boat and began to row leisurely. "Because while this concept might be new to you, she happens to be a _friend_ of mine."

"Peter...I really don't know how I feel about this…" Kaede said as she saw Nui Kaua coming into view. "I don't want you to leave again!"

"Kaede, I'll be back again!" Peter exclaimed. "I'd like to stay for the rest of the game too, but there are certain rules keeping me in this large place with all the rest of the show's losing contestants. We'll all be back for da' finale, so can you at least wait until then? Stop acting like I'll stop existing if I leave da' show! I've missed you just as much this whole time too you know! And are you aware how bad it feels to watch the footage of the show and see your girlfriend acting like she's mourning your death?"

"Ohmygoodness, Peter I'm _so_ sorry, I really didn't mean-"

"Don't apologize for it, babe!" Peter pinched his nose. "Where is all that confidence you had during the basketball challenge?"

"U-um…" Kaede blushed. "Maybe I need it returned to me?"

"Damn, you're smoother than you think you are, babe." Peter grinned as he leaned in to kiss Kaede, before both of them were shoved into the water.

"Gahh!" Kaede wrapped her arms around the boat as Peter also surfaced, and the two looked up to see Melody and Oswald grinning as they passed them.

"I-I- I'm s- _sooo_ s-s-sorry!" Oswald mocked Kaede "But I can't let someone as easily controlled as you get that lone vote!" Melody quickly kissed him on his cheek before the two began to laugh.

"Hahahahaha *cough*" Oswald held up a hand. "*cough*cough*cough*"

"Oswald, maybe you should give your voice a rest honey…" Melody said. "You don't know what might have been in that lake water you drank."

Oswald nodded, believing it to be a good idea.

"You wanna make out until we get to the island so you can forget about it?"

Oswald grinned and nodded as he pulled Melody in closer to him, believing it to be a better idea.

"Come on, Isaac, row!" Carys announced. "We need to pass those two!"

She looked back and both Zastin's and Hubert's boats which were far too behind to arrive at the island first at this point.

* * *

Confessional: Carys

"Come on you big lug, I know you have muscles! Use them!"

End Confessional

* * *

"Oswald and Melody are in the lead!" Chris announced.

"But Carys and Isaac are catching up quick! It could be anyone's game but the first player to reach the island is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… Oswald!" Chris announced. "Oswald and Melody reach the island first! Carys and Isaac are second!"

"Don't worry." Isaac nodded to Carys. "I'll give you immunity and the vote if Melody refuses Oswald. You might be hard to work with and somewhat bossy, but your heart is in the right place."

Chris snickered as he heard the conversation in the background, and Carys quickly flipped him off.

"Oswald…" Chris greeted an Oswald who let out a silent cough. "You've made it to the main island before anyone else, which can earn you immunity, but only if Melody authorizes it." He turned to Melody. "Do you believe Oswald has earned immunity today?"

"Chris…" Melody looked around as the final contestants managed to make their way to the main island.

"I very much believe…

…

…

…

…

That Oswald…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… _is_ in fact deserving of immunity." She quickly kissed his cheek in the exact spot she had kissed it earlier as an imprint of her lipstick was still there.

* * *

Confessional: Carys

"Oh…"

Confessional: Hubert

"Shit…"

End Confessionals

* * *

 _Location: Po'ino Bonfire Ceremony_

 _Contestant(s): All Remaining, (And their judges)_

"Welcome, final 5…" Chris grinned as Carys, Hubert, Kaede, and Zastin all sat down extremely worried for each other and themselves while a silently coughing Oswald sat down with what would be a smirk on his face if he could ever bring his hand away from his mouth for more than a few seconds.

"As the winner of immunity…" Chris tossed Oswald a tiki. "Oswald gets the lone vote of the night. Oswald, come on up here."

Oswald nodded and came up to Chris.

"Here is how this is going to work, Oswald." Chris explained. "You're going to think for a while about who you want to eliminate, and when you decide, you're going to point to them. That person will then be forced to walk the coals of shame."

Oswald grinned as he looked around at the four other contestants.

He coughed as he began to slowly bring his finger up, and then he coughed again and stopped to make sure he had a good control on his breath before beginning the process over again.

He began to slowly bring his finger up and once again erupted into a fit of coughing.

This time however…

It wasn't stopping.

Oswald quickly brought both of his hands up to his neck to create the universal sign for choking and continuously gestured as such.

"He's pointing to himself!" Melody piped up from her seat. "He's pointing to himself! He's gesturing to himself!"

Oswald shook his head rapidly and rushed towards the voting area, as he hastily scribbled down a name, his coughing/choking fit increased and he stumbled backwards towards the bonfire.

"Someone stop him before he walks into the fire!" Chris announced and Hubert and Peter quickly stopped Oswald from entering the inferno.

"Chef!" Chris called. "Take a look at this kid!"

Chef walked up in a nurse's uniform.

"Open your mouth boy." He announced.  
Still choking and coughing and struggling, Oswald feverishly shook his head.

"Open. Your. Mouth. Boy!" Chef forced open Oswald's mouth as Peter and Hubert kept him from retaliating.

"What's going on in there?" Hubert asked. "Is he okay?"

"Kid's got a case of the most swollen tonsils I've ever seen. Not to mention the rest of his throat. The medical tent isn't equipped for something this serious. We're gonna have to medically evacuate him."

He turned to Oswald. "Sorry kid, it looks like your game ends here."

Oswald's eyes widened and even began to tear up as he struggled in vain against Chef who led him over the Coals of Shame. "Sorry kid. You need a real doctor, not a reality show's crew."

"Ho-ho-ho- _hooo_ ly crap!" Chris put his hands to his head. "I was _not_ expecting that to happen!"

"I guess we'll never know what was in that lake water." Melody shrugged.

* * *

Confessional: Melody: Oswald's Judge

Melody wipes off her lipstick thoroughly before looking into the camera with an undoubtedly evil grin. "Of course, nothing was in the lake water. And I also wasn't fooled a _single bit_ by Oswald's remarks of affection. I instead pretended to play right into his trap, act like the giggling girl he wanted me to be, and gave him exactly what he wanted. Unfortunately for him, _I_ had seen the earlier episodes. So _I_ knew what would happen if say, he frenched a girl wearing a couple coats of honey-flavored lipstick, nice and heavy on _beeswax_." She adopts a serious expression and looks into the camera. "Oswald, when I say something isn't over...I _mean_ it...and while you might be the King of Lies... _I_ am the Queen of Treason. So as your judge, I feel obligated to say to you, 'Congratulations. You. Place. Fifth. _Bitch_.'"

End Confessional

* * *

"Well...with that medical evacuation, and no one left with a vote to cast…" Chris shrugged. "I guess we have our final four! Carys, Hubert, Kaede, Zastin! Congratulations! Head back to camp and get some rest. You're all safe...For _now_."

Carys, Kaede, and Zastin all headed back towards camp, but Hubert remained.

"Chris...I'd like to take a look at what Oswald wrote down before you burn it, is that alright?"

"I don't see why not." Chris shrugged with a grin. "But once you see it, you can't _un_ -see it, and are you sure you want to take that risk?"

"I am." Hubert nodded. "I'm curious as to what he was thinking in his last moments on the show."

"Then knock yourself out."

Hubert looked at what Oswald had written down.

"Huh." He said with relatively little emotion, before handing the vote to Chris. "Thanks for letting me see it."

"Any reactions?" Chris asked.

"No, it's about what I expected. I'm satisfied."

"And so am I!" Chris turned into the camera facing him. "That pain in my ass is finally gone and we're oh so close to the end of this long competition! Carys and Hubert, Kaede and Zastin, only three of these four will make it to the penultimate challenge! Which way will the tides turn for our two pairs of unlikely allies? Find out next time on…

Total!

Drama!

Zero Sum!"

* * *

 _*An Update: Oswald was taken to a hospital where he received a tonsillectomy. He has since recovered from his allergic reactions, but his throat was still sore and voice somewhat lost at press time, and he will not be able to give a proper final confessional, though he did make it known that had he not encountered this problem, he believes he would have won the game*_

* * *

 _The Vote(for those who are curious)_

 _Oswald attempted to vote for...Hubert(due to certain circumstances, the vote does not count)_


	22. Ep 20: Blood of the Covenant

_Chris's Recap_

"Last time, on Total Drama Zero Sum…

The final 5 campers were greeted by five familiar faces from their pasts as they went in to what was thus far the most important immunity challenge yet! Carys, Hubert, Kaede, Oswald, and Zastin were partnered up with returning losers, Isaac, Katelyn, Peter, Melody, and Artemis, specifically chosen to make it as hard as possible for each contestant to complete what would have been a simple camping challenge on Kokoke Island, with the added twist of the loser judges being able to decide if their contestant partner was indeed worthy of immunity. While on the island, some contestants had awesome arguments with their judges, while others tried to appease the losers, and Kaede even contemplated sabotaging her own challenge just to spend more time with her judge, Peter! In the end, after laying on some serious smooth talk and a night playing kissy face with Melody, Oswald was awarded immunity, but before he could officially send Hubert home, he suffered a severe swelling of his tonsils courtesy of a forced allergic reaction to the beeswax Melody had made sure was in the lipstick she wore and became Total Drama's first villain to be defeated through chemical warfare. Now that is one _eeevil_ way to get rid of an enemy! Carys, Hubert, Kaede, and Zastin now make up our final four campers! And today, they'll be receiving visitors _again_! It's one great big family picnic here at Nui Kaua today, and while this challenge is meant to be relaxing, someone will _still_ end up the unlucky walker of the Coals of Shame back home! Who will it be? Find out right now on Total...Drama...Zero Sum!"

* * *

 _*Total Drama Theme Song Plays*_

 _ **Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine, you guys are on my mind**_

The camera zooms around all of the island before moving up and over Mt. Immolate, the volcano, before diving into the water.

 _ **You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer is plain to see,**_

Carys is swimming after a school of piranha with a spear, but immediately stops short and begins to swim the other way as the piranha all die and begin to float towards the surface. Camera pans to reveal Alcott in the water, a visible stink around him. The piranha surface along with the smell to where Conlan and Rudo are rowing in the canoe.

 _ **I want to be famous**_

As Conlan and Rudo plug their noses and let go of the oars, a large octopus tentacle tosses the boat skyward, sending the two of them flying into the forest, where they land near Damon, who looks upset as a bunch of animals run away, he turns to Katelyn who is watching and gives a shrug. Katelyn turns away and makes a 'blech' motion. Meanwhile, the now capsized canoe floats by in a river. As the camera follows the capsized canoe, Artemis and Isaac are walking by. Isaac goes to set the canoe right again, but Artemis slaps his hand before he can walk away. Isaac turns to smile at Artemis, but she twists her head away, smacking him with her ponytail.

 _ **I want to live close to the sun**_

Eliana is tending to a nearby fire while Donovan jogs by. He waves to her, but she doesn't respond. Once he is just out of sight, she waves back at him without looking.

 _ **So pack your bags, 'cause I've already won**_

As Donovan jogs by Perci, who is gathering plants, he waves. As she waves back, he trips and stumbles down the mountain. Perci holds on to her sun hat with one hand and pulls the other up to her mouth in a concerned gasp.

 _ **Everything to prove, nothing in my way, I'll get there one day.**_

Donovan tumbles into the confessional booth, which opens up and Freya falls out, incredibly upset as her clothes are stained with the nail polish she was applying inside. Davon can be seen nearby as he takes a mirror that Freya dropped to preen himself and admire his reflection as the camera pans to the beach, where Liu-Ten and Nublina are sitting at a table near Chef, who has a tray of food with him.

' _ **Cause I want to be famous**_

Chef puts down plates of food on a table with force, interrupting Liu-Ten and Nublina who are talking excitedly with each other. Meanwhile, Victor is crouched under the table, following a clue and looking for an immunity tiki.

 _ **Na na nananana nanananana na nanananana**_

Victor is about to leave when he sees a panther rush by, and cowers under the table instead. The camera follows the panther is it bounds around the island.

 _ **I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous**_

The camera pans back to reveal that the panther is actually being chased off by both Helen and Twilight, who upon becoming exhausted offer each other a handshake and a fist bump respectfully, creating an awkward situation where neither one of them is willing to change their mannerism, so they stop, stand around, and haphazardly kick some sand up which is then blown away by the wind.

 _ **I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous**_

The camera follows the sand to where Oswald and Melody are playing against each other in a game of checkers, and Melody has narrowed Oswald down to a single piece. Hubert then walks up, takes a look at the board, and takes Oswald's turn for him, winning the game, leaving Melody in an angry shock. She flips the board up and storms off. Oswald laughs heartily while the board falls from Hubert's face and he calmly adjusts his glasses.

As the rest of the cast is crowded around the Po'ino Bonfire, whistling the rest of the tune, Peter tips his hat up as he leans in toward Kaede, who blushes and smiles as she shies away, only to bump into Zastin, who drops a twenty sided die into the bonfire and the camera follows its flare upwards to the sky, where the title of the show 'Total Drama Zero Sum' appears on the screen, backdropped by the starry night sky.

* * *

 _Location: Po'ino Bonfire Pit_

 _Contestant(s): All Remaining_

"Wooo!" Carys cheered before all four of the remaining contestants began to square dance with each other around the bonfire pit as all of Oswald's luxuries were being burnt in an inferno, since as he was both the winner of immunity and the eliminated contestant, no one could take possession of his luxuries anyways.

"Not only are we in the final 4…" Hubert began.

"But we don't have to deal with Oswald anymore either!" Zastin continued to cheer.

"It's a clean and fair competition from here on out!" Kaede smiled.

* * *

Confessional: Carys

"The final 4! I can't believe it! 24 contestants, and we're the sixth that made it this far! And we did it on a diet of fish, berries, and eggs! The money is within reach now! All Hubert and I need to do is convince Kaede to vote off Zastin...That shouldn't be too hard right?"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Zastin

"The final 4...wow...the only one of us I could have conceivably guessed would have made it this far in the beginning was Carys, but that's only because of the fact that Hubert supported her so well. It's really intimidating, looking over at them, this confident strong woman and deceptively hardy guy, and then compare my own alliance, which is me, who...likes to play role playing games...and Kaede who...is Kaede. And then there's the fact that Kaede doesn't seem intent on voting off Carys at all, which is...well, it's pretty concerning. What if Hubert wins immunity? I'd be screwed unless some sort of miracle happened."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Hubert

"We're here in the final 4...and that's nice and all...but I saw something I probably shouldn't have looked at last week. Oswald was trying to get rid of _me_. And I could have handled placing fifth. Kaede seems to be friends enough with Carys that I wouldn't be leaving my ally completely alone but...well I feel like I'm not supposed to be here. This spot in the game...it...it doesn't belong to me. I'm sure it doesn't belong to Oswald either, all things considered, but it doesn't matter who the fair owner of this spot is, it's not me. It feels kind of odd, knowing that if it wasn't for Melody's interference, I'd be gone right now. I'm not going to resign or anything of course...not while Carys is still in this competition, but I'd be lying if I said I thought I'd be able to last much longer. I'm feeling it in my bones like an old person senses the weather...the island gods don't want me here anymore. That's what makes it vital I win immunity this time around."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Kaede

"The final 4! The final 4! It's a miracle! Just a bit longer and then it's the finale, where Peter says he'll be back again! I can't wait for that! The only problem now is...with Oswald gone...I'm having trouble deciding who to vote off...I made a promise to Zastin that I'd vote with him, and I don't have anything against him. But Peter doesn't like him too much, and both Hubert and Carys have been really nice to me, and Carys is a friend of mine...I don't know...I'm so confused. I honestly hope it's a two-person immunity win so that two other people can win immunity that way I don't have to choose who I vote for...oh wait, but then I'd be really easy to vote off, and now that I've come this far I don't really want to lose either...eh heh...I didn't think not having anyone I don't like around would make decision making this hard…"

End Confessional

* * *

"Alright, alright...I've got one, I've got one…" Zastin said as the final four all sat around the smoldering remains of Oswald's luxuries. "What is the most musical kind of fish?"

"Um…" Kaede thought.

"Bad jokes now huh?" Carys asked. "Is that what our entertainment on this island has become?"

"A _tune-_ a!" Hubert rose an excited hand.

"Correct!" Zastin pointed with a smile. "Okay, okay, okay...what do you call a deer without a face?"

"I have no idea…" Kaede mumbled before her eyes widened at the answer she had just spoken, causing Zastin, Hubert, and herself all to laugh, while even Carys couldn't avoid smiling.

"Carys is actually pretty good at these." Hubert mentioned. "Come on, Carys, you do one!"

"You know, I thought you knew by now that I'm not the most social of people." Carys said as she sat with everyone else.

"There's only four of us here, two of us you know well enough, and the last of us you've at least gone fish-catching with." Hubert shrugged.

* * *

Confessional: Hubert

"And you might as well start socializing with the others now, because this game is going to be over soon, and if previously eliminated contestants are allowed to help out the finalists, i'd want to make sure whoever is eliminated tonight wants to help either you or me out. I'm personally the most worried about Kaede. The only contestant one could argue she's wronged is Artemis, and even _that_ is really pushing it. I like her and all, just as I like the rest of the competition, but right now, she's Carys's biggest threat, Carys probably can't see that, or maybe doesn't care even though she can."

End Confessional

* * *

"Um…" Carys thought for a bit. "What do you call a bear with no teeth?"

Silence.

Carys gave a grin. "A _gummy_ bear."

The silence was replaced with an eruption of laughter.

* * *

Confessional: Zastin

"Carys making bad jokes...I'm so glad I lasted long enough see that! Any fear of her I might have had before is gone now. There's a certain effect seeing someone tell a bad joke can have on you. It's how you know they're alright."

End Confessional

* * *

*BEEEP*

"Attention Campers!" Chris announced through the loudspeakers. "I'm glad you're all having fun, final 4, but why don't you head down to the docks and meet some more visitors for you? It's not previous contestants this time, I swear!"

* * *

Confessional: Kaede

"That's what he says...but I wouldn't be too surprised if it was previous contestants again. Ooh! Maybe it can be Helen this time!"

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: Nui Kaua Docks_

 _Contestant(s): All Remaining_

"Final 4…" Chris grinned. "As a reward for making it this far in the game, we've decided to be nice to you for a day. You've been on this island for a while now, and you probably miss your home greatly, so we've reached out and brought a portion of each of your homes to you in the form of relatives! First up, for Hubert...we have your younger sister Gloria!"

As a short girl with Hubert's royal blue eyes, and her own curly satin blonde hair tied into a ponytail walked onto the dock, her eyes widened.

"Huey! You're in the final four!" She exclaimed.

"Huey?" Carys smirked.

"It's...it's what she and my younger cousins call me, and I find it embarrassing." Hubert adjusted his glasses as he went red. "So I'd very much appreciate it if you didn't call me that."

"No, he _loooves_ it." Gloria smiled at Carys. "You should...who are you by the way? I'm Gloria! It's nice to meet you! I hope Huey hasn't given you too much trouble."

"He's been a great help to me for the entire game." Carys knelt down to talk to Gloria. "And I'm Carys. I'm in an alliance with your big brother."

"Hey Chris." Hubert sighed. "Can't you get someone else's relative out here? I'd rather not have my sister embarrass me any further."

"Oh don't mind him." Gloria said to Carys with a have of her hand as if to dismiss her brother's problem entirely. "He always acts like that when I'm introduced to girls he has a crush on. This _one_ time-"

"Chris!" Hubert pleaded as he put a hand over Gloria's mouth. "Please!"

"Ehhh…" Chris shrugged. "Why not? Zastin, your older brother Charlie's here!"

"Yo, Z-man!" A young man with a full black beard around his chin and neck with a shaved head walked off of the boat and held out his arms for Zastin.

"C-note!" Zastin responded as the two hugged each other on the dock.

"I can't believe you've gotten this far bro. It looks like that D&D strategy you were talking about before you left ended up helping in the long run, huh?"

"It really did." Zastin answered. "I wish I could show you to the people I played with but unfortunately, they're all gone. I'm just in an alliance with her right now." He gestured his head towards Kaede. "And even that's a little shaky. You'll see it all when you get back home, I'm sure."

"His older brother is really tall and scary looking." Gloria whispered to Hubert. "Why can't you be tall and scary looking? Imagine how embarrassing it will be for _me_ to see you on TV making a fool of yourself. If you looked scary, you could at least pull off your mistakes as intentional."

"Hey, this is a family reunion for these people." Hubert mumbled. "Show some restraint and behave yourself."

"Next…" Chris smiled. "Kaede, your older sister Sayaka is here to see you!"

"Saya!" Kaede's eyes began to water tears of happiness as a woman who looked _exactly_ like Kaede would if Kaede was an adult stepped off the boat, dressed in the same kind of traditional clothing that Kaede was dressed in.

"Kaede!" Her sister exclaimed with a smile as the two embraced on the dock. "Look at how _far_ you've made it! I'm so proud of you!"

"Hey...Zastin…" Charlie whispered. "Is there something the matter with that girl?"

"She was signed up by her sister as a way to help overcome an inferiority complex. And from what I've seen, I think it might have worked."

"No…" Charlie shook his head and pointed over to where Carys was clearly doing everything she could to keep herself from breaking down.

"I...I have no idea what's up with her…" Zastin admitted. "She's usually really serious…"

"Carys…" Chris turned to Carys.

"I understand that you had hoped to see your younger brother Elliot on the submission forms, but given that he's still in the hospital, we've brought you your younger step-brother Paton instead."

A tall, dark skinned boy walked onto the dock. He noticed Carys and walked up to her.

"Is he still okay?" Carys asked quietly as the two hugged each other.

"He's still stable, but the bill keeps rising. We won't be able to afford it soon. I've taken a second job, as have mom and dad, but that's still only enough for another year. It looks like you've almost completed your goal though, huh?"

"Yeah…" Carys mumbled as she quickly wiped her eyes. "Almost there."

* * *

Confessional: Carys

"I guess...I guess there's no point in keeping it a secret any more. My younger brother Elliot needs a new kidney. We've got him on dialysis currently, but our family doesn't live in Canada, we live in the US, and the expenses are getting too high for the family because we can't afford insurance. I'd give up one of my own kidneys for him, but we aren't a match, and neither is our mom, Paton, or our step-dad. Which means we need to pay for a transplant from a random donor, and we don't have the money to get him on that list. But...if I was to win this competition, we'd have more than enough to pay for the operation and we could finally stop worrying about our financial troubles. It's why I've been taking this competition as seriously as I have. I need to win for my brother…" Carys's eyes are watering at this point as she takes a piece of toilet paper and uses it to wipe her eyes before blowing her nose. "But I don't want to tell anyone because I don't want to win this game through a sob story. That's hardly fair to everyone else."

End Confessional

* * *

As Carys left the confessional booth, she came face to face with Hubert who seemed ready to enter it.

"How are you holding up?" He asked.

"Did you...hear anything in there?" She pointed to the confessional booth.

"No, but I've known you wanted the money for your younger brother for some time, if that's what you're asking, and I _also_ have known that you wouldn't tell anyone because of your sense of fair play. However...I do feel like I should ask, since I don't know...what organ does your brother need, and what blood type does the donor need to be?"

"He needs B-negative, and a kidney."

"Crap." Hubert sighed. "I don't know anyone with B-negative."

"Neither does anyone else, but thanks for trying. It's very nice of you."

"Carys, I-"

"Oh right." Carys shook her head as she headed off. "You want to use the confessional, of course. I'll see you back where everyone is gathered!"

* * *

Confessional: Hubert

"I...I think I might know a way to make sure I achieve my goal before this challenge, whatever it's going to be, is over. There's no way I'm going home without ensuring that this story has a happy ending!"

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: Merge Camp_

 _Contestant(s): All Remaining_

 _Relative(s): Charlie(Zastin's older brother), Gloria(Hubert's younger sister), Paton(Carys's younger step-brother), Sayaka(Kaede's older sister)_

"Enjoy this picnic while you can!" Chris announced with a grin as the remaining contestants and their family members dug into a feast that seemed fit for kings. "Because once it's over, you and your loved one will be working together to complete your next immunity challenge!"

"Rearrry?" Gloria asked, excited, before realizing her mouth was full and started to focus on eating the food instead.

"Yes, Gloria, really." Chris nodded. "Allow me to explain the rules, because the challenge begins for each pair whenever they officially declare themselves done with their lunch."

* * *

Confessional: Kaede

"That's...that's an odd rule…"

End Confessional

* * *

"When both you and your loved one are done with your lunch…" Chris announced. "You will have your legs handcuffed together by Chef, because this challenge is three-legged! You will then be given a list of objects for you to find or make, and have to grab as many as you can before your 4 hour time limit, which starts whenever the first pair is declared done with their lunch, runs out. At which point, whichever contestant and loved one have collected or made the most objects on the list will be declared the winners of the challenge, and that contestant will receive immunity. We will then head to the _final_ Po'ino Bonfire Elimination Ceremony before a two-part finale that the final three will participate in. That's right. One of you will receive the distinct honor to be the last contestant to walk the Coals of Shame! So, what do you say loved ones? Does supporting your sibling in the final 4 by helping them out with this challenge sound like fun?"

"It sounds like we're already done eating, right Carys?" Paton asked.

Carys nodded. "Yep."

"Us too then." Sayaka stood up. "Right Kaede?"

"But...I'm not done with my ribs yet…"

"Come on," Sayaka gestured as Carys and Paton ran off into the woods holding a list of objects to find. "Don't you want to win immunity? You'll head straight to the two-part finale!"

"I do but…" Kaede looked at the ribs. "It's been so long since I've had meat other than fish. Let me finish these ribs first, please."

Sayaka sighed. "Alright, but then it's full throttle to the finish, alright?"

"Yes, I understand."

* * *

Confessional: Sayaka (Kaede's Sister)

"I'm...a little competitive, but I could not be any prouder of Kaede than I am right now. She would have _never_ asked for me to wait for her to finish eating if I wanted us to do something before the show. It really was that bad a complex for her, but now...She's still pretty submissive, but I suppose that's just what you'd be like if you were raised by a fiercely protective sister for most of your life. The _important_ part is that she doesn't seem to hate herself anymore, which I would call a success any day."

End Confessional

* * *

 _The Challenge: Sibling Revelry_

 _Rules: Pairs of siblings will, upon completion of their lunch, receive a list of items to find or make and bring back to Chris and Chef. The team who brings back the most items once time runs out will be declared the winners of the challenge, and that team's contestant will win Immunity and earn a spot in the final three and the two-part finale. At the Po'ino Bonfire Ceremony, the losing contestant will become the last one who walks the Coals of Shame._

 _Pair 1: Carys and Paton (Have 4:00.00 to complete their list)_

 _Pair 2: Kaede and Sayaka (Have 3:44.24 to complete their list)_

 _Pair 3: Hubert and Gloria (Have 3:41.12 to complete their list)_

 _Pair 4: Zastin and Charlie (Have 2:37.30 to complete their list)_

* * *

 _1st Hour_

 _Location: Nahele Forest_

 _Contestant(s): Carys, Hubert, Kaede_

"This list is _wayyy_ to long!" Gloria complained as Hubert all but dragged her through the forest.

"How are we supposed to even find any of these? A toy top? A candle? A box of markers?"

"Hubert!" Carys called. "The candles are over here!"

"Why are you helping him?" Paton asked. "Aren't you trying to _win_ this competition?"

"I-I mean…" Carys blushed. "Of course I am but we're in an alliance and if it's a sudden death challenge, I don't want him in last place…"

* * *

Confessional: Hubert

"Allow me to read to you the entire list of what we are supposed to find. A toy top, a candle, a box of markers, a quartz crystal, a pair of dice, a bell, a kitchen knife, a frying pan, a light bulb, a box of chalk, a banana, a spool of ribbon, a microphone, an egg timer, a nail, a thimble, a bar of soap, a bottle of oil, a baseball cap, a tennis racket, a carton of ice cream, a sword, a wishbone, a small pouch, a spoon, an egg beater, a pearl necklace, a bottle of syrup, a toy plane, a wristwatch, a plush unicorn, a novel, a screw, a coffee pot, a belt, a roll of stickers, a magnet, a squirt gun, a whip, a fly swatter, a toothbrush, a pair of water goggles, an empty tin can, a domino set, a cowboy hat, a martini glass, a box of baking soda, a packet of seeds, a pair of binoculars, a children's book, and a handbasket." Hubert stares into the camera for a while. "It appears today's challenge consists of picking up after some sort of producer party that got so out of hand they couldn't be bothered to clean up after themselves."

End Confessional

* * *

"Aw, you're the best, thanks!" Hubert said as he and Gloria came over to where some candles were lying innocuously in the dirt. "That's the candles, the sword, and the packet of seeds down for us then Gloria. How are you holding up?"

"It's hot here and I want to go home…" She complained. "Are we done with the challenge yet?"

"As you can see, my sibling is useless." Hubert gestured to Carys.

"Hey don't sell me short! I found the packet of seeds didn't I? Besides, I'm better socially, like for instance, you like her but you're too much of a wimp to act and-"

"And it's time for us to leave!" Hubert said as he shepherded Gloria away from Carys while Paton watched on.

"Oooh…" He nodded his head. "Why didn't you say so earlier Carys? There's no need to try and hide your feelings like that."

"Shut up. I know that." Carys snapped. "It's just that we have a lot going on at home right now, and romantic entanglements in games like these always make things worse. It'd be better in the long run if we just-"

"Carys, he's a _guy_." Paton shook his head. "You're an idiot if you think he wouldn't drop those rules if you just told him you thought they were stupid."

"You realize that you can't run away if I decide to punch you right?"

"I realize I'm _right_." Paton stood up to his step sister before they both began to laugh. "Come on, they've already got three objects now, and who knows how many those Japanese girls have. I don't think sitting at six objects will be sitting pretty for much longer."

"I think a cowboy hat might be at the Nui Kaua Field over this way." Carys began to head down a path leading to the field.

"Right beside you!' Paton saluted.

* * *

Confessional: Carys

"Is Paton really right about me and Hubert? I mean, I'm not sure how good his advice is. I've never actually been given romantic advice before, nor have I ever really needed it...Um...Wait...Why am I talking to the confessional about this? You're just a camera, you're not going to give me any sort of advice on what to do."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Hubert

"So...as I herded my little sister away from Carys, I realized that now was probably my best chance to talk to Kaede, which I needed to do in order to complete my goal. There's no way I'm beating Carys in a scavenger hunt when she and her step brother have the lead on me by roughly 20 minutes. I'm more of a perceptive than investigative person, and having Gloria around is _not_ helping my concentration. In any case though, I knew Kaede was nearby, so I tracked down her and her sister."

End Confessional

* * *

"Kaede!" Hubert beckoned as he and a very displeased Gloria walked in to see Kaede looking, of all things, just as displeased as Gloria while Sayaka dug in front of her.

"It's not buried down there though!" Kaede tried to explain.

"No I saw a yellow tip of one!" Sayaka replied. "Come on Kaede, don't give up so easily!"

"I-I'm not giving up, it was a decomposing cigarette butt! You didn't see the top of a banana, Saya. I've been in this tropical island for a while now, I think I'd know what a banana looks like!"

* * *

Confessional: Kaede

"I guess...I guess sibling arguments are thing even for my family. It's just...I really don't like being told what to do, and I _really_ don't like being told I'm wrong when I know I'm not! I think that's a fair thing to get angry about, right?"

End Confessional

* * *

"Kaede!" Hubert called again.

"Hubert?" Kaede asked. "What is it?"

"No time to talk!" Sayaka glared at Hubert and Gloria. "You, as the competition need to go down so that my sister can go to the final 3!"

"Actually, I came by to negotiate something that had to deal with that." Hubert adjusted his glasses.

"You did?" Sayaka wasn't convinced.

"What did you want to negotiate?" Kaede asked.

"Specifically how tonight's Po'ino will play out if Carys, you, or I win immunity, but most specifically if Carys manages to win it. She's not going to want to vote for you, even though as it currently stands, you're her biggest threat."

* * *

Confessional: Kaede

"I'm _her_ biggest threat? Um...Hubert...I think the island heat might be getting to you. She's _my_ biggest threat….but at least we don't want to vote for each other so that's good, right?"

End Confessional

* * *

"Can this conversation take place on the move at least?" Sayaka asked.

"Yeah." Gloria agreed. "The sooner we're done looking for or making all these items the better."

"Fine, but let us keep pace with you." Hubert agreed.

"Deal." Sayaka nodded.

"So….what sort of negotiation are you trying to make?" Kaede asked Hubert.

"Well, the thing is..." Hubert began to relay his plan to Kaede, who nodded along as they ran through the forest.

"...You think you can do that for me?" He asked as the two pairs stopped when they arrived at the Nui Kaua Beach entrance.

"O-of course I can do that." Kaede nodded.

* * *

Confessional: Hubert

"Alright...that's one down. Now to locate Zastin and _hopefully_ get him to agree to the same favor."

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: Merge Camp_

 _Contestant(s): Zastin_

"Zastin...Charlie...are you guys going to finish eating and begin the challenge any time soon?" Chris asked as Zastin and Charlie continued to eat most of the lunch.

"Are you kidding? We aren't done until there's no food left!" Charlie answered.

"Besides, I lose things way more often than I find them." Zastin began. "There's no way we're winning this challenge."

"That said, you should still try bro. A guaranteed spot in the final 3 is nothing to scoff at you know?"

"I know, I know, but it's been so long since I've had _good_ food. Just let me have this alright?"

* * *

Confessional: Zastin

"Look, I'm just as likely to be in the final 3 as I am to go home tonight, so right now, I think I'll enjoy the reward for making it _this_ far! I never thought I'd be one of these people, I don't even have a good plan for what to do with the money if I win. It's not like my family really needs any of it, I d maybe use it for college if I ever figured out what I'd major in, but yeah, I've got no real plans for it. I just signed up for this game because I thought it would be fun, and I wanted to see how well I'd do. I'm glad I did this well."

End Confessional

* * *

 _End of 1st Hour_

 _Carys has found: 10 of 51 items_

 _Hubert has found: 7 of 51 items_

 _Kaede has found: 8 of 51 items_

 _Zastin has found: 0 of 51 items_

* * *

 _3nd Hour (2nd hour was uneventful, as no one found a single item)_

 _Location: Mt. Immolate_

 _Contestant(s): Carys, Kaede_

"Carys!" Kaede exclaimed as she and Sayaka began climbing Mt. Immolate.

"Kaede, you're wasting your time heading up that mountain."  
"Oh...okay, thanks for the advice, but I think we'll check anyways. I don't want to be tricked into missing an important item."

"Smart decision." Sayaka nodded.

"Hey, Carys?" Kaede asked. "If it's not too much to ask...you...you're voting for Zastin and not me if you win immunity right?"

"Of course I am." Carys shrugged, matter of factly. "And you'll vote Zastin too right?"

"Well...the thing is…" Kaede put her finger together. "I kind of promised Zastin that I'd ally with him if situations like these ever came up really early in the competition...And I don't want to break it...so I'd actually be voting for Hubert...I'm not saying he's not a good person, but I'd like to think everyone still here is, so, yeah...I'm least close to him…"

"Oh…" Carys looked down at the ground. "Well...I suppose that's your prerogative…"

"I don't know what that word means…" Kaede whispered to Sayaka.

"It means it's your individual right." Sayaka whispered back.

"We're still friends though right?" Kaede asked Carys nervously.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Carys rose a brow. "He's not _your_ alliance member, and I still get along with him even though he drives me nuts sometimes."

Kaede and Sayaka looked at each other.

"Well…" Kaede said. "Good luck on the rest of the challenge. How many items do you still need before the list is complete?"

"20." Carys responded. "You?"

"23." Kaede blushed with a grin. "I guess we're catching up to you, huh?"

"Not if you go up that mountain you won't be." Paton laughed.

"Oh, we'll see about that!" Sayaka warned. "Come on Kaede, up the mountain let's go!..*sniff sniff* what smells like sulfur?"

"Probably the volcano…" Kaede reasoned.

"Wait, that's a _volcano_? Is it safe? You won't fall in, will you?"

"S-Saya, I'm not a little kid...You're embarrassing me…" Kaede looked nervously at Carys and Paton.

* * *

Confessional: Kaede

"That said...I'm not sure how legitimately _safe_ that volcano is…"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Chris

"Legally, I'm required to tell you that Mt. Immolate of Nui Kaua poses no immediate threat to any of the show's contestants, but I am also required to tell you that it _is_ active and therefore could potentially erupt within the foreseeable future."

End Confessional

* * *

 _End of 3rd Hour_

 _Carys has found…31 of 51 items_

 _Hubert has found…22 of 51 items_

 _Kaede has found…28 of 51 items_

 _Zastin has found...13 of 51 items_

* * *

 _4th Hour_

 _Location: Muliwai River_

 _Contestant(s): Hubert, Zastin_

"Zastin!" Hubert called as he managed to find Zastin and Charlie looking along the Muliwai River for items as Gloria admired the pearl necklace she had made by prying pearls from clams she had found on the beach.

"Hubert?" Zastin asked. "What's up man? How well are you faring in this challenge?"

"That doesn't matter." Hubert said. "What matters is that there isn't much time left before the challenge is over, and I've been looking all over for you, because I want to make absolutely sure that we have this conversation while Carys isn't around to hear it. I was hoping you could do me a favor."

"Look, I'm sorry Hubert, but you and Carys are threats. If one of you wins immunity, I'm voting for the other one of you, and Kaede's got my back. We have nothing against you guys, but...well, someone is going to have to lose, and I'd rather it not be me."

"Don't worry, I'm more than aware of your voting plans, and I'm quite positive it'll be a tiebreaker deciding who goes home today, which is why I want to have this conversation now, when we're both still in this game. We both know Carys and Kaede aren't going to vote for each other, and that leaves the two of us left. I wish we could have played together more. I bet we would have come up with some great strategies if we teamed up once in awhile."

"Yeah…" Zastin nodded. "It does kind of stink that our one major team-up was attempting to vote out Oswald back in the final 8. In another reality, we might have been a real force to be reckoned with. It's too bad we were put on opposing teams for the entire show."

"Well…" Hubert adjusted his glasses. "There _is_ one last play I have in mind, and I really hope you'll agree to hear me out on it."

"Shoot." Zastin and Charlie both relaxed and began to listen to Hubert's idea.

* * *

Confessional: Zastin

"So that's your plan is it, Hubert? Alright. I can get behind that plan. It's a promise I plan to keep."

End Confessional

* * *

*BEEEEP*

"Alright campers, and loved ones…" Chris announced. "Let's all return back and show me all the junk- I mean all the _items_ you cleaned up- I mean _found for the challenge_!"

* * *

 _Location: Merge Camp_

 _Contestant(s): All Remaining_

 _Relatives: Charlie(Zastin's older brother), Gloria(Hubert's younger sister), Paton(Carys's younger step-brother), Sayaka(Kaede's older sister)_

"I hope you all had a fun and relaxing time scouring the island for that long list of treasure!" Chris grinned.

"I can't believe you made us clean up after what was clearly a party of yours." Carys rolled her eyes.

"You're into some _weird_ things, Chris…" Gloria observed. "I mean, I had always thought you were a bit weird, but some of the places these items were in were _weird_ weird, like the bottle of oil? _That one_ was-"

"Hubert, can you shut her up?" Chris asked.

"Hey, I've been trying to do that since she figured out how to talk." Hubert shrugged.

"Whatever." Gloria crossed her arms. "I'll be 16 in a year and then I'll be old enough to compete on this show and make it farther than you, you jerk."

"What if I win?"

"Then I'll win _twice_."

"In any case…" Chris narrowed his eyes at the blonde siblings. "In 4th place this challenge...is surprising no one, Zastin and Charlie, with a total of 20 objects found. In 3rd place...Hubert and Gloria, with a total of 25 objects found….

And our first place contestant…

Winner of immunity for the night…

And guaranteed a spot in the final 3…

…

…

With a whopping 46 of 51 items found or made…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...It's Carys and Paton!" Chris exclaimed. "Carys is the lucky winner of immunity, and heads to the final 3!"

* * *

Confessional: Carys

"I...I won immunity! I won immunity! I made it to the final 3! Alright Hubert...all you have to do is beat Zastin in a tiebreaker at worst, or Kaede has a change of heart at best! We can really do this! I believe in you!"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Kaede

"Man...I was so close to immunity tonight too...Saya and I managed to get 42 of those 51 items. Well...at least I know both Zastin and I are voting for Hubert, and if worst comes to worst and they both vote for me, I still have a chance at winning the tiebreaker! But...I think I'm safe too tonight...given what I was told earlier."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Zastin

"It looks like the time is upon us for a tiebreaker, Hubert. I promise to stay true to our agreement no matter the outcome. May the best brain win."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Hubert

"I've done what I set out to do, I believe. I've been a dead man walking this week, I'm sure of it. So go ahead island gods! Give me everything you've got! I completed my objective and you couldn't stop me! I no longer need to avoid your sentencing, but you can bet that I will not go down without one last fight!"

End Confessional

* * *

 _Location: Po'ino Bonfire Elimination Ceremony_

 _Contestant(s): All Remaining_

 _Relatives: Charlie(Zastin's older brother), Gloria(Hubert's younger sister), Paton(Carys's younger step-brother), Sayaka(Kaede's older sister)_

"Campers...loved ones...welcome to the final Po'ino Bonfire Elimination Ceremony of the season." Chris announced as he shot Carys a tiki.

"Two of you will be joining Carys in the two-part finale challenge for the million dollars, while one of you will become the next and final camper of the season to walk the Coals Of Shame. And...that camper will not be Kaede."

Chris tossed Kaede another tiki.

"Hubert...Zastin...this is the final tiki of the night."

"You've got this Huey!" Gloria cheered for Hubert.

"Come on, Z-dog, this is all you!" Charlie supported Zastin.

"This tiki goes to…" Chris grinned.

"Whoever wins the tiebreaker challenge."

"We thought so." Hubert said with a grin as he and Zastin looked at each other and nodded.

"For this tiebreaker challenge…" Chris announced. "The two of you will compete in a best of three match of rock, paper, scissors."

* * *

Confessional: Carys

"It's the final Po'ino Bonfire Elimination Ceremony, this is to decide who goes to the finale...and it's a _fucking_ game of rock, paper, scissors. Honestly, at this point, I've learned to just roll with it. Whatever."

End Confessional

* * *

 _Round 1_

"Rock…" Zastin and Hubert both moved their fists as Chris announced the game. "Paper….Scissors...Shoot!"

Both contestants threw out their hands.

Hubert had a flat hand, symbolizing paper, while Zastin had a clenched fist, symbolizing rock..

 _Hubert: 1, Zastin: 0_

* * *

 _Round 2_

"Rock…

…

…

Paper…

…

…

Scissors…

…

…

Shoot!"

Both contestants shot down their hands again.

Hubert had a sideways peace sign to signify scissors, while Zastin continued with his clenched rock fist.

 _Hubert: 1, Zastin: 1_

* * *

 _Round 3_

"Rock…

…

…

Paper…

…

…

Scissors…

…

…

Shoot!"

Both contestants brought their hands down.

Both contestants had drawn scissors.

 _Hubert: 1, Zastin: 1_

* * *

 _Round 3(Overtime 1)_

"Rock…

…

…

Paper…

…

…

Scissors…

…

…

Shoot!"

Both contestants brought down their hands.

Hubert's hand was flat, to symbolize paper.

Zastin's hand…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… Had played scissors.

 _Hubert; 1, Zastin: 2_

* * *

"And there we have it." Chris said as he tossed the final tiki of the night to Zastin. "Our final 3. Hubert, as you will be the very last contestant to ever use the Coals of Shame this season, and since we have some time left to kill, I'll allow you to say some final words before you go."

Hubert nodded, and stood up from his stump, walked towards the bridge and the Coals of Shame, and turned to face the now final 3 of Carys, Kaede, and Zastin.

"Today...today is not a sad day for me. Last week, I read the name Oswald had written down, and saw my own name on that slip of paper. When that happened, I was reminded of the game I've been playing up to this point. Aligned with only one other person, we were constantly outnumbered, and constantly targeted, especially once the merge began. It took all sorts of careful planning and risky decisions to help keep my ally in the game, because I realized she needed the money, and now, as I stand before her, in the _final 3_ , about to go to the two part finale...I can take pride in knowing that I've created the greatest of failsafes in Total Drama History today. Zastin...Kaede...thank you both for agreeing to vote for me if Carys didn't win immunity today, and thank you both for continuing with our deal. If you would, could you please pledge to her now...what you plan to do with the money if you defeat her in the coming challenges?"

Kaede spoke up first.

"If I win the final challenge and the million dollars, I pledge to give Carys as much as she needs for her younger brother's transplant surgery, and will use the remainder to throw a celebration for the entire cast."

Carys's eyes widened as she stood up and looked at Hubert.

"You-...But I never-"

"Zastin…" Hubert gestured with a smile.

Zastin stood up.

"If I win the final challenge and the million dollars, I pledge to give Carys as much as she needs for younger brother's transplant surgery, and will use the remainder to throw a celebration for the entire cast."

"And I…" Hubert turned to Carys. "Should I be back for the final challenge, pledge to aid Carys to the utmost of my ability, and ensure that the alliance we made at the beginning of the competition persists all the way until the end."

Carys slowly walked up to Hubert as he held out a hand for a handshake.

"It was an honor to play the game with someone like you." He smiled. "I'll be sure to look you up after the show ends."

"No!" Gloria stood up. "No! No! No! You aren't ruining this for me!" She headed over to Hubert and Carys and moved Hubert's outstretched hand towards Carys's hip, and did the same thing with the other of his hands.

"No dumb speeches or handshakes. You shut up, give in, and you kiss her goodbye like a man!"

"Gloria, I'm not sure she wants-"

"Hubert." Carys smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Shut up."

"Okay…" Hubert softly spoke as Carys brought him in for a long and tender kiss to the cheers of everyone present except Chris and Chef, Chris was looking at his watch, while Chef had a tear in his eye.

* * *

Confessional: Chef

"It's beautiful man...they finally did it man…*sniff*"

End Confessional

* * *

After a good few minutes had passed, Carys and Hubert finally parted lips.

" _Wow_ that rule was stupid." Hubert laughed as Carys giggled.

"Thank you...so much Hubert...you have no idea how much this means to me."

"Don't think this means you're allowed to lose though!" Hubert adjusted his glasses with a grin as he began to walk across the Coals of Shame while the loved ones all walked beside him. "You win that money! That way we can be the ones who plan the wrap party together!"

"And don't worry about after the show and Huey's college applications!" Gloria called. "I'm going to _make_ him find you even if it kills him! You make sure he treats you right now, okay Carys? Because when we're sister in laws I'm gonna have you tell me everything!"

"Gloria, shut up!"

"But you _like_ her! You kissed her on international television!"

"But don't you think that's embarrassing enough for the both of us? Shut up!"

"Bye Hubert!" Carys waved. "I'll see you soon! Thanks for everything!"

Hubert silently waved back with a smile as he walked across the coals and into the night.

"Well…" Chris looked into the camera. "There we have it! The final 3 contestants! Carys, Kaede, and Zastin! The first part of a two part finale is up next, and this season has been guaranteed its happy ending courtesy of Hubert's sacrifices. Now all that's left is to determine which of these three contestants will become the last remaining camper and earn themselves the million dollars and the Final Tiki! We begin our two part finale challenge next time on…

Total!

Drama!

Zero Sum!"

* * *

*Hubert's Final Confessional:

"I am extremely proud of the game I played. I never backstabbed anyone who didn't deserve it. I stayed loyal to my alliance the entire way through. I helped take down one of the season's major villains and actively opposed the other one, and I managed to solve the problem that had been plaguing Carys all season by getting some trustworthy people to agree to some terms and conditions with me during that last challenge. I had a few iffy moments with Carys throughout the show, but no couple is ever without their fights and we always pulled through sooner or later, and if I _had_ to choose a way to leave, getting to spend my last few moments kissing her would probably be it. If any of you think I'm rooting for anyone else other than Carys to win that million dollars, I'd be concerned that you haven't been watching the correct show, and the first thing I'm going to do at the wrap party, no matter which of those three throws it, is get her information so that we can continue our relationship once the show ends. There are some things more important than funding my college tuition after all. But right now? I plan to finally get some friggin' sleep. I've done too much thinking for one season, and my brain is begging me to get the shuteye I've been losing. Good luck Carys! I've got your back 'till the end!"

End Confessional*

* * *

 _The Votes(for those who are curious)_

 _Carys voted for...Zastin_

 _Hubert voted for...Zastin_

 _Kaede voted for...Hubert_

 _Zastin voted for...Hubert_

* * *

 _ **AN: And we're down to the final 3! I've got a poll up on my profile so you guys can vote on who you want to win the million! Zastin, the D &D enthusiast who managed to make his way to the final 3 through clever moves and being likeable around camp? Carys, the fishing spear wielding woman who came to the show a serious and untrusting loner but learned to relax, trust, and love, despite her worries, all while maintaining her dominant and take-charge attitude? Kaede, the meek and timid girl who since finding her confidence and overcoming her complex has become graceful and modest, and who has unquestionably played the most peaceful game out of the three of them? They are all excellent choices, and the poll is more to gauge personal preference than anything else, since as I've stated before, I already have a winner in mind. Anyways, there's only two chapters left before this story is completed! I can hardly believe it! I'll likely post both chapters up at the same time, so it might be a while (comparatively anyways) before this story is updated again. Thanks for reading, and I hope you've liked this 'season' of Total Drama!**_


	23. Finale: Regatta of Utter Chaos Part 1

_Chris's Recap_

"Last time, on Total Drama Zero Sum…

The final 4 celebrated the loss of Oswald, but their festivities were cut short and replaced by a different kind! A family reunion...sort of. It was really only one relative per contestant, but you get the idea. While Kaede, Zastin, and Hubert were all greeted by older and younger siblings, Carys was greeted by her step-brother, and she finally revealed to the viewing world her biological brother's kidney problem, and the reason she signed up for this show in the first place. The challenge was a large-scale island scavenger hunt that the contestants had to do with their loved ones, and boy oh boy did bickering ensue. That was _hilarious_ to watch. Still shaken from seeing his own name on Oswald's vote from the previous elimination ceremony, a determined Hubert ignored attempting to win the challenge in order to get the remaining contestants to promise to give Carys the amount of money she needs to pay for a new kidney for her brother should they win. A decision which ultimately cost the smart alecky sleuth the game, as he became the final contestant to patronize the Coals of Shame, but not before, thanks to the urging of his younger sister, finally hooking up with Carys. Now only 3 contestants remain. Zastin, Kaede, and Carys. We're about to enter our final challenge, and it's sooo big, we needed to divide it into two parts! Who will win the money? Find out right now in the Grand Finale of Total Drama Zero Sum!

* * *

 _*Total Drama Theme Song Plays*_

 _ **Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine, you guys are on my mind**_

The camera zooms around all of the island before moving up and over Mt. Immolate, the volcano, before diving into the water.

 _ **You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer is plain to see,**_

Carys is swimming after a school of piranha with a spear, but immediately stops short and begins to swim the other way as the piranha all die and begin to float towards the surface. Camera pans to reveal Alcott in the water, a visible stink around him. The piranha surface along with the smell to where Conlan and Rudo are rowing in the canoe.

 _ **I want to be famous**_

As Conlan and Rudo plug their noses and let go of the oars, a large octopus tentacle tosses the boat skyward, sending the two of them flying into the forest, where they land near Damon, who looks upset as a bunch of animals run away, he turns to Katelyn who is watching and gives a shrug. Katelyn turns away and makes a 'blech' motion. Meanwhile, the now capsized canoe floats by in a river. As the camera follows the capsized canoe, Artemis and Isaac are walking by. Isaac goes to set the canoe right again, but Artemis slaps his hand before he can walk away. Isaac turns to smile at Artemis, but she twists her head away, smacking him with her ponytail.

 _ **I want to live close to the sun**_

Eliana is tending to a nearby fire while Donovan jogs by. He waves to her, but she doesn't respond. Once he is just out of sight, she waves back at him without looking.

 _ **So pack your bags, 'cause I've already won**_

As Donovan jogs by Perci, who is gathering plants, he waves. As she waves back, he trips and stumbles down the mountain. Perci holds on to her sun hat with one hand and pulls the other up to her mouth in a concerned gasp.

 _ **Everything to prove, nothing in my way, I'll get there one day.**_

Donovan tumbles into the confessional booth, which opens up and Freya falls out, incredibly upset as her clothes are stained with the nail polish she was applying inside. Davon can be seen nearby as he takes a mirror that Freya dropped to preen himself and admire his reflection as the camera pans to the beach, where Liu-Ten and Nublina are sitting at a table near Chef, who has a tray of food with him.

' _ **Cause I want to be famous**_

Chef puts down plates of food on a table with force, interrupting Liu-Ten and Nublina who are talking excitedly with each other. Meanwhile, Victor is crouched under the table, following a clue and looking for an immunity tiki.

 _ **Na na nananana nanananana na nanananana**_

Victor is about to leave when he sees a panther rush by, and cowers under the table instead. The camera follows the panther is it bounds around the island.

 _ **I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous**_

The camera pans back to reveal that the panther is actually being chased off by both Helen and Twilight, who upon becoming exhausted offer each other a handshake and a fist bump respectfully, creating an awkward situation where neither one of them is willing to change their mannerism, so they stop, stand around, and haphazardly kick some sand up which is then blown away by the wind.

 _ **I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous**_

The camera follows the sand to where Oswald and Melody are playing against each other in a game of checkers, and Melody has narrowed Oswald down to a single piece. Hubert then walks up, takes a look at the board, and takes Oswald's turn for him, winning the game, leaving Melody in an angry shock. She flips the board up and storms off. Oswald laughs heartily while the board falls from Hubert's face and he calmly adjusts his glasses.

As the rest of the cast is crowded around the Po'ino Bonfire, whistling the rest of the tune, Peter tips his hat up as he leans in toward Kaede, who blushes and smiles as she shies away, only to bump into Zastin, who drops a twenty sided die into the bonfire and the camera follows its flare upwards to the sky, where the title of the show 'Total Drama Zero Sum' appears on the screen, backdropped by the starry night sky.

* * *

 _Location: Merge Camp_

 _Contestant(s): All Remaining_

Olympic Fanfare and Theme was playing in the background as Carys, Kaede, and Zastin all woke up from their various areas. Carys from inside her new cabin, inherited from Hubert thanks to her immunity in the last challenge, Kaede from her couch from the merge, and Zastin from a patch on the ground outside that had functioned as his bed since the merge began.

"That's...festive." Zastin yawned as he realized that both Carys and Kaede heard the music as well.

"I guess it's only natural." Carys shrugged. "We're the Final 3, and Chris did say that we were heading to the final challenge today."

"The final challenge…" Kaede repeated, almost in disbelief.

"Hey guys, over here!" An intern beckoned to the three of them. "We're doing interviews of the final 3 contestants for the show! Come on, let me hear what you guys have to say about it!"

The final 3 all grumbled. None of them really wanted to be interviewed, they would much rather have gone to Nui Kaua Beach where the challenge seemed to be getting set up.

"It'll be over before you know it, trust me." The intern read the room. "And the challenge will probably all be set up by the time you're done with them."

"Alright." Carys gave in with a sigh. "I guess I can't argue with that logic."

* * *

 _Final 3 Interview Questions!_

 _Question 1: You're in the Finale. How does that make you feel?_

Confessional: Carys

Carys seems to contemplate her situation for a moment before nodding and deciding upon how to answer. "I have to say, I'm not too surprised actually, but there are two very big reasons for that. I always played my hardest, and I had an ally that only ever comes to the show once in a blue-moon. I would have been absolute toast in this game without Hubert forcing me out of isolation, but that's just another reason I need to try all that much harder to win this challenge and the prize money!"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Kaede

"You know...I thought I'd be nervous but...I kind of feel excited!" Kaede gives some shy giggles. "I mean, I made it all the way to the final challenge...and I...I'd like to think I can actually win it too! I made it this far despite myself, didn't I? Plus Peter will be there and so will Helen, and Liu-Ten, and Eliana….I'll be sure to give it my best for all of them as they cheer me on!" Kaede gives a ready to fight pose before blushing, bringing hands to her mouth, and laughing to herself.

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Zastin

"What I think about being in the finale? It's actually kind of intimidating, and I'm not exactly the greatest when I have all the attention on me. I prefer the low-key approach to games like these. That said, I'm stoked to be here in the final 3, and while I might not have any individual immunity wins under my belt, both Kaede and Carys do, so if the island gods are willing, I'm pretty sure it's my turn to be first in a challenge. Hopefully the friends I made through D&D sessions will support me as we head into this last battle for the million dollars."

End Confessional

* * *

 _Question 2: What are your thoughts on the other finalists?_

Confessional: Carys

"My thoughts on the other finalists? Um...let's see...I'll start with Kaede. To be honest, she seemed like a nervous wreck for most of this show, and I feel like the only reason she's still around is because she's so non-threatening. If I had to place my money down, I'd say it would be Zastin and I in the finale, but that's just if I had to place my money down. Zastin is...I mean, I _think_ he's smart, but I don't know him well enough to know for sure, and I was always way more distracted with Oswald's and Hubert's game of mental chess than I was with anything Zastin might or might not have had planned. If this challenge is a physical one, and let's be honest, _since_ this challenge is a physical one, I'm pretty sure I'm going to win given my opponents.

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Kaede

"I always thought Carys was really _really_ scary...until the team shuffle at 12 contestants left anyways. I wanted to make friends with her because she was very intimidating and didn't seem to like Helen too much, so I didn't want her and Hubert to vote anyone off, and I was surprised when she agreed to be my friend! She's actually way sweeter than she lets on, I think, so I'm not too scared of her anymore, and I can't wait to show her what I can do with a little confidence booster! Zastin is also really nice. I wish he hadn't voted Peter off, but I know it wasn't his fault. It was Oswald's. Plus, Zastin helped me find the Fire Immunity Tiki, and Peter would have been gone the episode before that if it weren't for Zastin helping me find that Tiki! I also can't wait to show him my true potential either! I guess I'm just really glad that both the other finalists are people I can consider friends of mine. It makes the finale so much less stressful for me!"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Zastin

"Carys….Carys kind of creeped me out for a long time, really up until last week if we're being honest. I simply couldn't understand how she could always be so serious all the time, but yeah, if my brother needed a kidney and I couldn't afford it, I'd have resting bitch-face too. Kaede...I don't want to get into even _hotter_ water with Peter but...I don't know, I think I might have had a bit of a mini crush on her. Nothing seriously romantic of course! It was more of a platonic attractions like...um...I guess I just found her really charming? She certainly didn't vote with me often though. The only time I ever really needed her vote was last week, and even then, I feel like she still would have voted for Hubert had I _not_ helped her get the Fire Immunity Tiki, and she didn't even use it on herself! I find it strange how the two other finalists can be such starkly different women in personality, yet somehow share the same general ideals. That said, I think they're both underestimating me just enough for me to slip past them and win this thing!"

End Confessional

* * *

 _Question 3: What were some of your favorite parts about your time on Nui Kaua?_

Confessional: Carys

"Favorite parts? Like, literally _none_ of my time spent here has been a candidate for a favorite part of mine, so-" Carys turns as she hears romantic music playing and notices footage of her kissing Hubert during his elimination. "Oh really funny, Chris!" She snaps, blushing profusely before taking the footage off its suspender, though she does momentarily stop to smile at it before looking at the confessional camera. "This part of the interview is over." She states seriously as her hand moves towards the lens.

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Kaede

"My favorite parts?" Kaede thinks for a little bit. "I liked it when I accidentally put the Raging Flames in the lead during the first challenge, I liked winning the basketball challenge for my team and then saving Peter, I liked it when Peter agreed to go out with me, um...I liked it when Carys and I became friends...um… I liked getting the chicken coop and naming the chickens...I liked it when I got to help Hubert take out both Oswald's Tiki and Melody at the same time! Um...I liked it when Peter came back for the Final 5 challenge, I liked it when I got to see my older sister Saya for the Final 4 challenge, and I liked being asked this question, because it allowed me to remember all those moments!"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Zastin

"I liked getting to camp and immediately finding two people who wanted to play D&D with me. I liked the acting challenge, even though I didn't win. But my favorite part of my time on Nui Kaua. Seeing Oswald getting his just desserts. After suffering being on the same team as that guy not once, but twice, and seeing all his plotting in action, it just felt so good to see him taken out of the game after he won immunity in such a cruel fashion. Seriously, pushing another contestant into the water is one thing...but taunting them for a mental complex or a stutter? Let's just say there was a reason that I wasn't one of the people who got up to keep him from falling into the fire. Wow, that actually got kind of dark, sorry. But come on….dude was a dick."

End Confessional

* * *

 _Question 4: What were some of your least favorite parts about your time on Nui Kaua?_

Confessional: Carys

"Getting the contestant who never showered, the contestant who stopped and dropped everything he was doing in order to help the most useless of animals, and the snobby contestant who didn't seem capable of even learning moral lessons _all_ on the same team as me was definitely a low point. Another low point? Hubert running his mouth after I risked my life to try and save him from that damn octopus really rubbed me the wrong way, and if Helen had voted for him too, he might have gone home, and our alliance would have ended on a sour note. But i'd say my _least_ favorite part of this show was that the whole time, I had to compete knowing that even one mistake could cost me my game, and I'd have wasted that much time not getting my brother a kidney. Thankfully, that's no longer an issue thanks to Kaede's and Zastin's pledges, so all that's really left is the glory of winning, and I'd prefer to have it."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Kaede

"Um...when Helen and Peter were arguing about what I wanted to do and I passed out in the hot tub...um...Eliana's elimination….Um...Liu-Ten losing his confidence and Melody eliminating him and Twilight...um...Peter not using the Fire Immunity Tiki to vote for Oswald...Peter's elimination...Helen getting hit in the head with a rock and her elimination...um...Rudo acting all jealous of me for no reason...um...Oswald winning Immunity in the final 6 even though Hubert tried to stop him. Um...Conlan's elimination….and being pushed into the lake by Oswald and then being made fun of. I would have cried a lot more if Peter wasn't there to calm me down quickly. Oh, and this question, for making me remember all of that stuff…"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Zastin

"Least favorite things huh? Learning Oswald had the Earth Tiki, just...Freya in general. Artemis and Kaede ruining the trust challenge for us. Artemis siding with Oswald over me even though I was the reason she wasn't eliminated back at 18 left. Having to vote Peter off is definitely my mark of shame. Oh, and seeing Oswald win three immunities in a row after we got rid of Melody. I guess that's about it though."

End Confessional

* * *

 _Question 5: What are your thoughts on the eliminated contestants?_

Confessional: Carys

"Victor I don't give a shit about, Alcott needed to shower and he'd have outlasted both Damon and Katelyn guaranteed, Freya I don't give a shit about, Davon I don't give a shit about, Perci I don't give a shit about, Eliana did so good an impression of me that she managed to piss me off, so she's got my respect for that, Isaac...was an interesting judge to give me during the final 5 challenge, Donovan was a cool guy, but not the brightest, I almost always wanted to wring Katelyn's rich bitch neck, Nublina I don't give a shit about, Liu-Ten I don't give a shit about, but Twilight I guess was alright. I'd probably have gotten along better with her had I _actually_ wanted to be here. Damon didn't deserve to get as far as he got, not for being a bleeding heart, but for somehow liking Katelyn of all people. Peter I only give a tiny shit about since he's Kaede's boyfriend, but that's it, Artemis I don't give a shit about, Helen...would have been a worthy opponent in this finale I guess, Melody was a bitch, Rudo I don't give a shit about, Conlan I don't give a shit about, Oswald was a *BEEP* and got what he deserved, and every shit I just didn't give about the other contestants is one I _do_ give about Hubert. If I win, I'm keeping the wrap party small so that I can share the rest of the money with him. I thought he was going to betray me for the longest time, but it never happened. He stayed loyal to me right to the end, so I'm returning the favor by making _sure_ we stay together after this show ends."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Kaede

"Um...I don't know how to feel about most of the contestants, since I didn't interact with anyone outside my team too much, so I'll just talk about the ones that were on my teams. Eliana was really quiet most of the time, but she was also really nice, and none of us really wanted to vote her off. Isaac was nice too until we lost the trust challenge, and then he began to blame me for the loss and that was pretty mean. Liu-Ten was nice, and I wish he wouldn't have given up so easily after Nublina left. Peter acts tough and gritty, but he's really sweet and he's my boyfriend and I love him, Artemis was really mean, but I'm not sure exactly how she got that way. Helen was my first friend...practically ever, and I'm glad it was her. She was really supportive and caring and a great team leader. Melody was really mean to me, and honestly Rudo was kind of mean to me too, but I guess I can chalk that one up to jealousy. Conlan was nice I guess. He wasn't my closest friend or anything, but I certainly don't ever remembering being on bad terms with him. Oswald was definitely the meanest, but I don't think it's very fair the way he was eliminated, and Hubert was nice too, and it was fun helping him with a few of the votes before his elimination. That's it I think. I don't really know anyone else."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Zastin

"Let's see, contestants I hated: Victor, Freya, Katelyn, Artemis, Melody, Oswald

Contestants I liked: Eliana, Nublina, Donovan, Helen, Rudo, Conlan, Hubert

Everyone else falls into neutral territory for me, and I didn't really have a preference one way or the other."

End Confessional

* * *

 _Question 6: Any advice for Total Drama hopefuls watching at home?_

Confessional: Carys

"Sure, i've got a good one. Don't go through this game alone. Going alone isn't going to work out in your favor. That's really all the advice I think I can give."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Kaede

"Probably...um...I know that some of the challenges may look fun, but you actually need to be really careful. I mean, Oswald nearly suffocated before his medical evacuation. But don't think that this game can't be fun too sometimes! I'm sure you'll find some people you'll want to play with!"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Zastin

"Be helpful around camp and in challenges, don't be a dick, play with both your brain and your heart, but if they conflict, side with your brain, and realize that sometimes you'll have to make decisions you don't want to. Also...Never split a group vote."

End Confessional

* * *

 _Question 7: Any fighting words for the other finalists?_

Confessional: Carys

"Kaede, Zastin….I appreciate the deals you made for me, but you won't have to keep them, because I'm going to give this challenge my all and win this thing. You both better give this final challenge your A-game because it's the only way you'll come close to defeating me!"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Kaede

"Zastin, Carys, I know that I might seem kind of meek and timid...but that doesn't mean that I can't fight when I need to! I'm going to do my best to win this game thanks to the support of my friends, family and original team! I'm g-going to give this challenge 110%!"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Zastin

"Carys, Kaede, it was very nice to play the game with both of you, and though the paths we all took to get here were very different, I feel a certain kinship among us being the ones in the final 3. However, as a DM, I know when I must be merciless, and this challenge is one of those times. You will not secure an easy victory from me, and even if you are trying your hardest, remember that I took am working just as hard, and I'm playing to win. Good luck to both of you. You're going to need it."

End Confessional

* * *

*BEEEEEEEP*

"Will our final three contestants please make their way down to Nui Kaua Beach, near the docks, for their very last challenge?" Chris asked. "And even though you probably all already know...you have _visitors_!"

"Wow, the interviews really did last until the challenge." Carys's eyes widened.

"No sense in waiting around here anymore then." Zastin shrugged. "Come on, let's go."

Kaede gave one last look at the merge campsite, smiled a silent goodbye to it, and followed after the other finalists.

* * *

 _Location: Nui Kaua Beach, near Nui Kaua Docks_

 _Contestant(s):_

 _Participating: Carys, Kaede, Zastin_

 _Watching: Alcott, Artemis, Conlan, Damon, Davon, Donovan, Eliana, Freya, Helen, Hubert, Isaac, Katelyn, Liu-Ten, Melody, Nublina, Oswald, Perci, Peter, Rudo, Twilight, Victor_

Zastin, Carys, and Kaede were greeted by rousing applause as they walked onto the scene of the challenge and noticed the bleachers full of the previously eliminated contestants.

* * *

Confessional: Hubert: 4th Place

"Out and back in again. It's like a Nui Kaua hokey pokey but enough about that. You've got this Carys! Woo!"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Helen: 9th Place

"Kaede! Wooo! Yeah! Go Kaede! You've got my full support!"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Rudo: 7th Place

"Zastin! Zastin! He's our man, if he can't do it no one can! Win this game Zastin, you've got supporters that believe in you!"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Melody: 8th Place

"If I had to choose?...I'd say Carys, because come on, what did the other two even do to get to the finale?"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Freya: 22nd Place

"If it weren't for that little bitch of a contestant betraying me even after I _hooked up_ with him, we all know I'd be in that finale, but for now...I guess I'm supporting Kaede. Beauty trumps both Brain and Brawn in my book of course."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Oswald: 5th Place

"This is ridiculous. I should be in Carys's place right now, we all know that. I suppose I'll defer to Violent Quakes loyalty on this one though, but it's more of a punishment on Kaede for refusing to team up with me when I asked her than any true support for Zastin."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Eliana: 19th place

"Go…...Kaede…..go!"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Twilight: 13th place

"You've got this, Carys, you freakin' serious as all hell amazonian!"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Donovan: 17th place

"I've got to give this one to Zastin. The dude's managed to weather such a chaotic season and never once won an individual immunity challenge. Plus there's the Violent Quakes pride at stake here!"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Victor: 24th place

"I think it's pretty obvious that Carys is the clear candidate to win here. She's been practically unkillable all season. Everyone who ever brought up the idea of voting for her is sitting on the loser bench with me, which by the way, is a total fucking fluke. If Isaac had just fucking realized that Melody was starting shit, this season would have been way better I guarantee it."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Isaac: 18th place

"There is only one among these final 3 that I would lend my support to for their victory, and that one is Kaede. Not only do I owe her retribution after the way I treated her after the trust challenge, but she's been extraordinarily polite the entire game, even when quite frankly, she deserved to not be. That said, I have nothing but admiration for all three of these final contestants, and sincerely wish for an enjoyable challenge."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Conlan: 6th place

"I know I'm one of the Raging Flames but….I just _have_ to support Zastin here. He's been far and away my second closest ally after Rudo, and he allowed me to play D &D with him even when we were on separate teams. I like both Kaede and Carys, but I need to follow what my heart is telling me."

End Confessional

* * *

"Congratulations, Kaede, Zastin, Carys!" Chris announced above the cheering contestants. "You have braved Nui Kaua better than 7/8ths of the campers we stranded here for the world's amusement. After this two-part challenge is over, one of you will be crowned the winner of Total Drama Zero Sum and receive _this_ suitcase of 1 million dollars!" Chris held up the suitcase full of cash so that the contestants could see it. "Now, are you ready for me to explain the finale challenge of Total Drama Zero Sum?"

"Yes!" All three of the remaining contestants nodded with smiles.

"Alright then, please turn around." Chris motioned.

The contestants all turned around to see three identical sets of what appeared to be boat parts.

"In the first part of your two-part challenge," Chris exclaimed "you'll be instructing five eliminated contestants in the building of your very own pirate ships, which have been appropriately named for each of you. Carys, your ship is named...The Screaming Wind. Zastin, yours is The Violent Quake, and Kaede, your ship is named The Raging Flame!"

* * *

Confessional: Melody: 8th Place

"And if it wasn't for Oswald's stupid tiki, _I'd_ be up there with The Killer Wave!"

End Confessional

* * *

"Here's the kicker." Chris grinned as he continued to explain the challenge to the contestants. "Like the first part of our World Tour finale, you can't physically help your five-contestant crew with the building of the ship. You have to call out to them from your labeled mats." Chris gestured to mats bearing the three team logos of the green mole, the red dragon, and the white eagle. "Once you get your ship afloat on the water, you can join your five-contestant crew on board, and move right along to the second part of the challenge: THE GREAT NUI KAUA REGATTA OF UTTER CHAOS!"

* * *

Confessional: Carys

"Aaaand, he's trying to kill us again." She rolls her eyes. "Hoorayyyy.."

End Confessional

* * *

"Um...what's a regatta?" Kaede asked.

"It's a race with boats." Zastin answered.

"Yep!" Chris agreed. "And your race track will be the circumference of Nui Kaua's main island! The Nui Kaua bridge will function as both the start and finish line. The first crew to complete the whole lap and get their captain back on shore here will win the million dollars! Also, I feel like I should mention, the bridge is only really wide enough for two ships to pass through at once, so the _last_ person to finish building their ship will be eliminated and place third! Do you each understand what's been explained about this challenge so far?"

All three contestants nodded.

* * *

Confessional: Kaede

"Um...when he says 'what's been explained'...he's implying that he's intentionally left things out isn't he?"

End Confessional

* * *

"Now then…" Chris smiled. "Let's get this challenge started. First...determining your crews! As Carys was the winner of immunity during the last challenge, I'll allow contestants to volunteer for her crew first."

Hubert, Twilight, Damon, Victor, and Melody all rose their hands.

"Well, that makes things easy." Chris grinned. "Carys, say hello to the crew of The Screaming Wind!"

* * *

Confessional: Hubert: 4th Place

"Let's set a record and make this alliance last the whole season!"

End Confessional

* * *

"Next...we'll have Zastin. Any volunteers?" Chris asked.

Donovan, Rudo, Conlan, Oswald, and Nublina raised their hands.

"Another easy one!" Chris grinned. "Zastin, say hello to the crew of The Violent Quake!"

* * *

Confessional: Nublina: 15th Place

"I just had to. He's on my team after all!"

End Confessional

* * *

"And finally…" Chris turned towards Kaede. "We have Kaede...any volunteers?"

Every single remaining contestant rose their hands as Kaede's eyes widened.

"Woah-ho-ho!" Chris exclaimed. "Now _that_ is a lot of volunteers! But sadly Kaede, you can only choose five."

"Um…" Kaede looked around. "Helen, Peter, Liu-Ten, Eliana, and…"

"Please Kaede, allow me to make up for my past wrongdoings to you." Isaac took a knee as he kept hand raised.

"Sure, sure." Freya scoffed. "But I'm equally motivated to make sure Oswald's crew fails, and you'll guarantee your spot in the-"

"Alright, Isaac." Kaede nodded.

* * *

Confessional: Freya: 22nd Place

"What the hell? I was going to sabotage Zastin for her and she'd be in the final 2! Why did she choose dumb _Isaac_ over me? I guess she really is a beauty without brains or brawn."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Isaac: 18th Place

"The island gods have allowed me to repent my misdeeds, and for that I am grateful."

End Confessional

* * *

"Remember!" Chris announced as the crews all stood on each mat. "Captains must instruct the crew members in the construction of the ship, and may not physically help. Once your ship is seaworthy, you've completed the challenge and if you aren't in last place, you can move on to the regatta portion! And…..GO!"

* * *

 _Challenge Start!_

"Victor, Twilight, grab those large planks!" Carys barked from her mat. "Hubert and Damon, you two start connecting them with the tools! Melody!"

"Yes!" Melody saluted.

"Stay absolutely still and don't ruin anything!"

* * *

Confessional: Melody: 8th Place

"Oh, so I give you my help but you don't use it? You're wasting potential, Carys. You're wasting potential!"

End Confessional

* * *

"Um...Peter, Isaac, you can grab the uh...the big things...and um…" Kaede observed from her mat. "Um...Eliana, and Liu-Ten you can put them together….um...Helen, can you please start gathering a few of the small planks so that they're ready to be fit in when we're done with framing the ship?"

Helen nodded with a smile.

* * *

Confessional: Helen: 9th Place

"I have to say, she might say 'um' a lot and sound unsure of herself, but she's certainly leading us a lot better than I would have guessed at the beginning of this game."

End Confessional

* * *

"Peter, assist me with holding up this wood so that Eliana can hammer a nail down!" Isaac requested.

"Aight, aight, I got your back, big guy." Peter helped Isaac while Eliana hammered a nail down.

"Down...the….nail….goes…." She turned. "Liu-Ten…."

Liu-Ten nodded and handed her a second nail.

* * *

Confessional: Eliana 19th Place

"We...Can...Do….It!"

End Confessional

* * *

"Donovan, Rudo, you're both on heavy wood duty!" Zastin called from his mat. "Conlan, Oswald, Nublina, you all work on putting everything together. We'll be finishing our frame first!"

"Right!" Zastin's entire crew responded to him as the all began to get to work on their ships.

* * *

 _1 hour in, Ship Statuses:_

 _The Screaming Wind: 48% complete_

 _The Raging Flame: 76% complete_

 _The Violent Quake: 52% complete_

* * *

"Yes!" Victor pumped a fist as Hubert finished installing the Screaming Wind's side cannons.

* * *

Confessional: Victor: 24th Place

"Those cannons are going to help in a dead heat race, and you can thank me for them. I just practically handed Carys the million."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Hubert: 4th Place

"So, Victor convinced Carys to install cannons on the ship, and while yes, they'll be useful in a dead heat race, the likelihood of that happening is incredibly low, considering not only have we given both the other ships a lead over us, which means we may not make it to that race, but even if we _did,_ there's still no guarantee that we'd ever find ourselves in a position to fire the cannons. No wonder that moron placed last. He can't think pragmatically at all."

End Confessional

* * *

"Carys!" Twilight called. "We're catching up to Dungeons and Dirt beards, but Kaede's still far ahead of us, what are we gonna do?"

"Um...maybe _I_ could help?" Melody asked.

"You know what? Fine." Carys said. "You can help by saying 'yeah, do what she said' whenever I tell people to do something. I'm not risking letting you touch anything."

* * *

Confessional: Carys

"Look, it's common sense. Anytime Melody is involved with _anything_ something is going wrong for the person who isn't Melody, and I don't want to be that person, so she's not touching my ship. I'd rather risk the loss, but we _won't_ lose, because we didn't come this far just to lose!"

End Confessional

* * *

"Okay, where's the last piece of the steering wheel?" Zastin asked. "Who has it?"

"I found it!" Oswald called from where he was standing.

"Great!" Zastin exclaimed. "Toss it to Donovan and we'll be that much closer to home!"

Something clicked in Oswald's mind as he put the piece behind his back.

"I'll toss the piece to him, if you agree to give your winnings to me."

* * *

Confessional: Oswald: 5th Place

"Come on, we all know that I'm supposed to be in the finale right now. It's not rocket science, I should get some of the money too!"

End Confessional

* * *

"I don't have time for this." Zastin sighed. "Conlan, Rudo, wrestle the piece of steering wheel away from Oswald, Donovan, you help if you have to. Nublina, start working on the sails!"

* * *

Confessional: Oswald: 5th Place

"I may have...forgotten...about the other crew members."

End Confessional

* * *

"Whoa, look at all the fighting over there." Helen nudged Liu-Ten.

"Be careful Nublina!" Liu-Ten called.

"Thanks babe!" Nublina called back to him. "You be careful too!"

"Thanks babe!"

* * *

Confessional: Peter: 11th Place

"Agh, crud, I forgot how annoying dose two actually were…"

End Confessional

* * *

"Less talkin' more heftin'!" Peter announced as he and Isaac began to assist Helen and Liu-Ten with the hoisting of the large sail of the ship, revealing a large red fire-breathing dragon logo.

"Kaede…." Eliana walked up to her and gave a salute.

"We're Done."

"DONE?" Carys asked.

"DONE?" Zastin asked.

"DONE?" Kaede asked.

"Done." Eliana nodded.

"But your cannons are still in the sand!" Oswald observed as he pointed.

"The ship doesn't need cannons to be considered seaworthy." Chris shrugged. "Pay attention to my wording next time, sheesh. Oh wait...this is the final challenge!"

"Push!" Helen announced as all five crew members began pushing the ship into the lake. "Push!"

"Hargh!" Isaac exhaled as Helen announced pushes. "Haargh!"

"Just a little more effort!" Liu-Ten observed.

"And…" Peter's eyes widened.

"And Kaede's ship, The Raging Flame is in!" Chris announced as The Raging Flame became seaborne. "Kaede head to your ship and start your lap around the island, you are part of the Final 2!"

"Carys!" Hubert called from The Screaming Wind. "We can beat Zastin if we just find a way to set them back a bit."

"But I don't know _how_!" Carys snapped. "How can we set him back enough so that we can-"

"Carys!" Victor shouted. "Give it a rest."

"No! I'm not going to just give in and-"

"No, Carys…" Hubert picked up on what Victor was trying to say as he used his glasses to reflect light into Melody's eyes.

"Agh! Stop that, you dweeb!"

"Give it a _Rest_ , Carys."

Carys grinned almost devilishly.

* * *

Confessional: Carys

"I mean, Melody never really did receive her divine punishment from the island gods the way Oswald did. Let's put that punishment to use."

End Confessional

* * *

"Victor, Twilight!" Carys called. " _Load the cannon and fire_."

"Put me down!" Melody called. "Put me down! Put me down!"

"Oh you two are so dead!"

"This is for forcing me out of the game." Twilight grinned at Melody as she and Victor shoved the femme fatale into the canon.

"And this is for causing me to be eliminated first." Victor sneered as he lit the fuse.

"Wait, wait!" Melody looked panicked. "You could use me on the ship and-"

*Booom*

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Melody flew threw the air.

As Rudo and Conlan were still grappling with Oswald for the final steering wheel piece, they all noticed Melody flying towards them, and all three of their eyes widened as Melody crashed into them, and then into the hull of The Violent Quake, breaking the wood used to build it.

"Oh crap!" Zastin exclaimed as he turned to Carys.

"What the hell was that?"

"Hey, it was allowed! Chris never said we had to wait for the ship to be on the water before we used its weaponry!"

"Carys is right, bro." Chris calmly agreed as he relaxed in a beach chair. "Looks like you've got repairs to do."

*splash*

Chris laughed.

"Or maybe you don't, because lo and behold, The Screaming Wind has set sail!"

* * *

*Final In-Game Confessional: Zastin

"Well….I played a good game. It sucks I was eliminated on a technicality like that, but I'm happy with how far I did make it. Who do I want to win now? I'm probably joining the Kaede camp, but I wouldn't mind Carys winning either. Like I said earlier, they're both worthy finalists in my book."

End Confessional*

* * *

"And we have our Final 2!" Chris announced as the camera began to use the power of editing to split the screen. "We have Kaede, The Raging Flame…" The left half of the screen became a shot of Kaede backdropped by a red evening sky over a calm ocean. "And Screaming Wind, Carys!" Chris continued to announce as the right half of the screen became a shot of Carys, backdropped by a stormy sky over rough ocean waters. "Who will be our million dollar winner? Find out when we come back on the Grand Finale of…  
Total!

Drama!

Zero Sum!"


	24. Finale: Regatta of Utter Chaos Part 2

_List of Zero Sum Placements So Far_

 _24th: Victor-The Brick House(4-2 vote)_

 _23rd: Alcott-The Social Outcast(4-2 vote)_

 _22nd: Freya-The Soubrette(4-2 vote)_

 _21st: Davon-The Pretty Boy(2-2-1 vote, lost tiebreaker)_

 _20th: Perci-The Southern Bell(1-3 vote, immunity tiki played)_

 _19th: Eliana-The Quiet Chick(4-2 vote)_

 _18th: Isaac-The White Knight(3-2-1 vote)_

 _17th: Donovan-The Hotshot(4-2 vote)_

 _16th: Katelyn-The Rich Girl(3-2 vote)_

 _15th: Nublina-The Angel On Earth(1-1-3 vote, voted self off)_

 _14th: Liu-Ten-The Hopeless Romantic(sudden death elimination)_

 _13th: Twilight-The Tough Girl(sudden death elimination)_

 _12th: Damon-The Bleeding Heart(2-4 vote, immunity tiki played)_

 _11th: Peter-The City Boy(3-2 vote)_

 _10th: Artemis-The Ice Queen(2-2 vote, lost tiebreaker)_

 _9th: Helen-The Class President(sudden death elimination)_

 _8th: Melody-The Femme Fatale(3-4-1 vote, immunity tiki played)_

 _7th: Rudo-The Girl Next Door(3-4 vote, immunity tiki played)_

 _6th: Conlan-The Jack of All Trades(3-2-1 vote)_

 _5th: Oswald-The Gentleman Thief(medically evacuated)_

 _4th: Hubert-The Detective(2-2 vote, lost tiebreaker)_

 _3rd: Zastin-The Dungeon Master(sudden death elimination)_

* * *

"And now…." Chris's voice could be heard as the same footage of Kaede and Carys from the end of the last chapter popped up on screen again. "Kaede and Carys, The Raging Flame and The Screaming Wind, are sailing around the island of Nui Kaua to win the million dollars and the title of _winner_ of Total Drama Zero Sum! We're back from our commercial break and as of right now, Kaede holds the lead, but Carys's ship is catching up _fast_."

* * *

Confessional: Kaede

"It's me and Carys in the final 2...I can hardly believe it!"

Switch Confessionals

* * *

Confessional: Carys

"So Kaede and I are the finalists? Well, I'll be honest, we wouldn't have been _my_ first guess going into this thing. That's for sure."

Switch Confessionals

* * *

Confessional: Kaede

"Carys is known to be really competitive, and now that I'm the only other contestant…"

Switch Confessionals

* * *

Confessional: Carys

"It sucks, but I'm going to have to be a bit ruthless against Kaede if I want to win the competition. I have nothing bad against her, and if she wanted to…"

Switch Confessionals

* * *

Confessional: Kaede

"I could probably just let her win peacefully but...But I'm not going to do that! I don't how to explain what I'm feeling…"

Switch Confessionals

* * *

Confessional: Carys

"It's this weird pumping of adrenaline in my veins. Even _if_ I wanted to give in and let my opponent win, I don't think I could. We've both come to far for this."

Switch Confessionals

* * *

Confessional: Kaede

"And now...as the whole world watches…"

Switch Confessionals

* * *

Confessional: Carys

"I blink those tears of desperation away so that I can clear my vision...

Switch Confessionals

* * *

Confessional: Kaede

"And although I may not be very brave, very strong, or very smart, I'm still determined…

Switch Confessionals

* * *

Confessional: Carys

"To find a way to win this competition!"

Switch Confessionals

* * *

Confessional: Kaede

"And whether I find my glory or my defeat against this final opponent…"

Switch Confessionals

* * *

Confessional: Carys

"I'll still wake up tomorrow determined to try that much harder in all my endeavors…"

Switch Confessionals

* * *

Confessional: Kaede

"For I believe I can win this…

Switch Confessionals

* * *

Confessional: Carys

"For I believe I can win this...

Switch Confessionals

* * *

Confessional: Kaede

"Because I made a promise to win for my sister."

Switch Confessionals

* * *

Confessional: Carys

"Because I made a promise to win for my brother."

Switch Confessionals

* * *

Confessional: Kaede

"To win for Peter…."

Switch Confessionals

* * *

Confessional: Carys

"To win for Hubert…"

Switch Confessionals

* * *

Confessional: Kaede

"But most importantly…

Switch Confessionals

* * *

Confessional: Carys

"But most importantly…

Switch Confessionals

* * *

Confessional: Kaede

"To win for me!"

Switch Confessionals

* * *

Confessional Carys

"To win for me!"

End Confessionals

* * *

 _Lake Nui Kaua_

 _Contestant(s):_

 _Final 2: Carys, Kaede_

 _Carys's Crew: Damon, Hubert, Melody, Twilight, Victor_

 _Kaede's Crew: Eliana, Helen, Isaac, Liu-Ten, Peter_

"Kaaaaaeedeeeee…." Melody called eerily as The Screaming Wind caught itself up towards The Raging Flame. "We're _cooooomiiiinnnngggg_ for you, heeheeheehee!"

"I'm ready to fire the cannon whenever you give the command, Carys." Victor announced. "One word from you and that ship's in the water."

"Fire." Carys announced. "Hubert, if you can, take one of our prop cutlasses and get on board to distract their crew."

"Carys, I want to you remember that our whole crew has to be across the finish line as well as the captains to be on shore for this to work. I'll do it if you still want me to but, I'd rather not risk us the challenge."

"It's fine. Do it." Carys said, decisively.

* * *

Confessional: Carys

"Okay, so I have no idea what I'm doing...but I know that if I _act_ like I do, I should be able to get by."

End Confessional

* * *

"Kaede...Victor's loadin' his cannon, babe…" Peter noticed Victor loading a cannonball into the cannon of The Screaming Wind.

"Um…" Kaede looked at the steering wheel. "If I remember correctly…"

She gripped the wheel and began to turn it a number of different directions a different speeds, and The Raging Flame knocked itself into The Screaming Wind, pushing the ship sideways, causing Victor's cannon to shoot off towards Kokoke Island.

* * *

Confessional: Victor: 24th Place

"Dammit, that was a good shot that they just ruined!"

End Confessional

* * *

"Um…" Kaede bit the nail of her thumb as she began to use her other hand to steer The Raging Flame back on course. "I'd really appreciate it if one of you could make sure they not fire that cannon again, please."

"I'm on it, babe!" Peter tipped his fedora towards Kaede before jumping off the ship and onto the deck of The Screaming Wind.

"Hubert!" Carys snapped from her place at the wheel.

"Right!" Hubert followed Peter's lead and jumped onto the deck of The Raging Flame.

"Where do you think you're going?" Liu-Ten asked Hubert as he tapped the detective on the shoulder with his own prop cutlass before swinging it, which Hubert parried so effortlessly he managed to disarm Liu-Ten right away.

"Sorry, man. I've been in a prop cutlass fight before. You're no match for me."

"Let's see how you guys like it when _you're_ veered off course!" Carys announced as she maneuvered The Screaming Wind into The Raging Flame with a crash.

Both ships began to suffer damage to their hulls.

"Carys, what are you doing?" Victor snapped. "We can't win if our ship doesn't cross the finish line!"

"But neither can they!" Carys replied.

"Maybe wait until I'm off it before you start sinking it though!" Hubert called.

"Y-yeah, what four-eyes jus' said." Peter agreed, getting his balance back.

"Speaking of people on the wrong ship…" Twilight walked up to Peter and grabbed him like he weighed nothing. "Your VISA for this ship has expired. Time to go back."

She hurled Peter back towards the Raging Flame.

"Oh no you don't!" Isaac ran to catch Peter, and tossed him right back onto The Screaming Wind. "Kaede has put him there for a reason, and he as her crew shall see if fulfilled!"

"Yo' muscles, maybe a go a little light on the return throw and the honor speech next time, 'aight?" Peter asked as he oriented himself again.

"Damon!" Carys announced. "Help get Peter off the-DAMON!"

Damon was busy cleaning dirt off the wings of a seagull.

* * *

Confessional: Damon: 12th Place

"I couldn't help it! That seagull looked so sad…"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Twilight: 13th Place

"Of course Damon is too busy helping a sky rat to be bothered with helping those of us in the challenge."

End Confessional

* * *

"Hey...mister seagull?" Damon asked the bird. "You think you can help us out a little bit?"

"*Skwak*" The seagull quacked as it began to fly away and let out a bird poop that fell on Melody's head.

"Ugh...he meant help _all_ of us, you dumb winged rat!"

"Damon." Twilight pinched the bridge of her nose. "It was a _seagull_ what made you think it was smart enough to understand any of what you were saying?"

"Well, back when I was dealing with that panther…"

"You didn't speak to that panther! You led it towards food! Animals are freaking dumb Damon, they don't just listen to you and do what you tell them to!"

* * *

Confessional: Damon: 12th Place

"Well, I know some people who are really good at getting animals to do what they tell them to do, and they're called animal trainers."

End Confessional

* * *

"Sails…" Eliana mumbled to herself as she noticed the large sails of each ship.

She grabbed Liu-Ten's prop cutlass off the deck of the ship and put it in her mouth as she began to climb up the netted rope keeping the sails hoisted.

"The hell is she doing?" Liu-Ten wondered.

Hubert's eyes widened as he turned toward The Screaming Wind

"Carys! Whatever you do, don't let Eliana get a good look at your sails!"

"Well, we need to pick up the pace then!" Carys announced to her crew. "I don't care how any of you do it, just make this ship go faster!"

* * *

Confessional: Victor: 24th Place

"You want the ship to go faster, Carys? I'll _make_ the ship go faster!"

End Confessional

* * *

"Fire in the hole!" Victor announced as he turned the cannon so that it was aiming directly behind the ship. "Carys, keep right, otherwise this blast is going to turn the ship!"

*BOOM* a cannonball shot out of the cannon, and as it fell into the water, a large wave pushed Carys's entire ship forwards, passed The Raging Flame, if only by a small margin.

"OH, fuck yeah! I am so fucking badass!" Victor cheered.

* * *

Confessional: Victor: 24th Place

"You're welcome for the win, Carys."

End Confessional

* * *

"Crap, they're ahead of us now!" Liu-Ten observed.

"Heck yeah, we're ahead of you!" Melody taunted.

"Oh, be quiet, seagull poop!" Helen called out to her.

"Ay, Preppy!" Peter called to Helen as he grabbed one of the prop cutlasses from The Screaming Wind and tossed it towards her. "They need tah' have all da crew cross the finish line and the captain tah' be on shore tah' win. Why don't you take four-eyes for a swim?"

"Great idea." Helen grinned as she looked over at Hubert. "I'm sorry about this Hubert, but if I was on Carys's ship, you'd do the same thing." She swung at the detective.

Once again Hubert effortlessly parried the cutlass, this time catching the sword by the handle in his free hand.

* * *

Confessional: Helen: 9th Place

"Why is he so good with those?"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Hubert: 4th Place

"That….was _soooo_ lucky for me, oh my god, you have no idea how scared shitless I was...but Helen doesn't need to know that."

End Confessional

* * *

"Hngh!" Kaede grunted as she maneuvered the steering wheel of The Raging Flame so that the ship was moving diagonally, and that the point of the bow of The Raging Flame was keeping The Screaming Wind from moving forwards.

"You little bitch, you cut us off!" Melody realized.

"It's a valid racing strategy!" Kaede responded as The Raging Flame began to take the lead again.

"Woo!" Peter cheered. "Atta' girl, Kaede, you tell 'er!"

* * *

Confessional: Peter: 11th Place

"Right, it's time I did something about being on this damn ship."

End Confessional

* * *

"I'm comin' for ya, amazon woman!" He announced as he rushed into the area where Carys was steering.

"Get off, city slicker!' Carys grunted.

"I ain't scared o' ya'." Peter tipped his hat down. "For a lone wolf, you're all bark and no bite."

"Oh really?" Carys asked as she swept her leg under Peter's.

"Gah!" The city boy fell backwards on his bottom.

Liu-Ten looked at Hubert and the two cutlasses he was holding.

"Um...if it's not too much to ask…" Liu-Ten wondered sheepishly. "Could I have one of those and we have a rematch?"

"What do you think the answer is?" Hubert asked Liu-Ten.

"No…" Liu-Ten sighed before gaining a small amount of resolve.

"But that doesn't mean I can't steal one away from you!"

He reached for a cutlass, and Hubert, more out of an instinctual reaction than a planned one, immediately knocked Liu-Ten off the ship, and the hopeless romantic hung on to the alcove of the The Raging Flame where a cannon would have gone had Kaede decided to put cannons on her ship.

"Ahh! Ahhh! Ahhh! Help me!" Liu-Ten called.

"I shall assist you!" Isaac announced as he rushed to the edge of the ship and leaned over as he reached out an arm for Liu-Ten.

"Liu-Ten, take my arm! I shall pull you up!"

"Too easy." Twilight smirked to herself as she took a prop cutlass as threw it towards Issac's hand.

The cutlass went right through the gap between his fingers and embedded itself in the hull of The Raging Flame.

* * *

Confessional: Twilight: 13th Place

"Are you fucking kidding me? I was right on target, but because he _stretched his fingers out_ , my throw did jack shit!"

End Confessional

* * *

Liu-Ten grabbed Isaac's hand as well as Twilight's cutlass on the way back up to the ship.

"Oh, you have one of your own now." Hubert observed.

"Kaede…" Eliana pointed to the sails of The Screaming Wind. "Can I?"

"Oh shit," Victor mumbled as he aimed his cannon towards Eliana

"Victor, hold that fire!" Carys called

"But she's going to cut our sails!" He argued back.

"Hold. Your. Fire!" Carys snapped.

* * *

Confessional: Victor: 24th Place

"And after all I did to help you, you're throwing away the win."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Carys

"Look, I'll play hard, and I'll be merciless in many situations, but I am _not_ going to shoot a small girl with a cannonball! You'd have to be some kind of monster to think that was okay."

"Yeah…" Chris's voice could be heard. "But you shot Melody out of a cannon."

"That was different! Plus, I never explicitly stated for anyone to shoot Melody out of the cannon, I simply told them to load the cannon and fire. The ammunition used was up to their discretion."

End Confessional

* * *

"Hngh!" Eliana tossed the cutlass she had been carrying towards the sail of The Screaming Wind.

The blade did exactly as Victor had divined it would do, and cut a large gap in the sail, and The Screaming Wind began to slow down.

"We're doing it!" Helen exclaimed to Kaede as their ship began to cross the finish line of Nui Kaua Bridge while Carys's began to slow down.

"Carys!" Hubert called. "Get rid of Peter, he needs to cross the finish line too!"

"Whoa, whoa, don't do anythin' too hasty now!" Peter began backing away from Carys at the wheel.

"I'll take care of him." Twilight cracked her knuckles as she began to move toward Peter.

"Carys!" Victor called. "I'm going to shot the bridge!"

"You're _what_?" Carys asked as Victor aimed the cannon upwards.

"I'm going to shoot Nui Kaua Bridge!" Victor repeated. "The splash made from the falling stone and coals should be enough to rocket our ship past theirs and you'll be the first one on shore!"

* * *

Confessional: Hubert: 4th Place

"I can't even _begin_ to tell you all the problems with that theory. Starting with the fact that it could fucking _kill_ us!"

End Confessional

* * *

"Ready…" Victor began. "And….Fire! 1st place here we come!"

"Victor no, don't!" Carys exclaimed but it was too late. Victor had already shot the cannon.

*BOOM*!

The cannonball collided with the supporter of the Nui Kaua Bridge, breaking it, and the Coals of Shame began to fall into the lake, creating a large wave that began to carry The Screaming Wind towards The Raging Flame.

"Kaede, watch out!" Helen exclaimed as she pointed and all the crew of The Raging Flame noticed the oncoming ship.

The crews of both ships screamed for their lives as both of the sea vessels crashed into each other while multiple pieces of The Coals of Shame continued to fall on them and in the lake, eventually pushing a large mass of rubble from both ships passed the finish line and onto the shore.

After a good thirty seconds, the watching contestants, Chris, and Chef, realized that they couldn't see a single participating contestant amongst the wreckage.

"Well…" Chris looked at the wreckage. "I guess that technically counts as both ships and crews crossing the finish line...which means now, if either of the captains are still...alive...it's a race to crawl out of the shipwreck and make it to shore! If they're both dead, I'm not sure how we'll handle placements..."

* * *

Confessional: Chris

"Maybe based on estimated time of death? Yeah, yeah, that might work."

End Confessional

* * *

"Are any of them okay?!" Perci asked, mortified.

"More importantly, do we get the money if they aren't?" Freya asked with crossed arms.

"Wait!" Chris exclaimed. "I see something moving in the sand! It's a hand! Whose hand is it?"

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

Confessional: Oswald: 5th Place

"I swear, if that's Melody's hand, I'm going to have a conniption fit."

End Confessional

* * *

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

Confessional: Donovan: 17th Place

"I'm kind of rooting for Carys right now, since I never really knew Kaede, so while I hope everyone's alright, I also hope that hand is Carys's."

End Confessional

* * *

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

Confessional: Freya: 22nd Place

"That hand better be Kaede's if it's anyone's. I placed bets on that girl that I'd rather not lose."

End Confessional

* * *

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Hngh...Hngh…" Cheers erupted around her as Kaede pulled herself from the rubble.

"And that's a million dollars for Kaede!" Chris exclaimed. "The _winner_ of Total Drama Zero Sum!"

"We...won?" Helen asked as she emerged from the wreckage as well.

"We...we were so close, Hubert…" Carys lamented as she and Hubert helped each other out of the mess.

"Hey...Carys…" Kaede smiled as she walked up to Carys with the suitcase of money and handed her a good $500,000. "That should be more than enough to pay for your brother's transplant surgery right? The rest you can keep as a thank you...for being my friend and a good competitor." Kaede gave a confident smile. "You deserve it just as much as I do after all."

"K-Kaede!" Carys threw her arms around the Zero Sum Winner in a tight hug.

"See babe?" Peter asked as he fought his way out of the wreckage. "I knew you had dat' fire in you! Never doubted ya' for even a second!"

Kaede responded to Peter by embracing him with a chaste but lingering kiss to celebrate her victory.

* * *

*Carys's Final Confessional:

"I came to this game with one specific goal in mind, and I achieved that goal, so as far as I'm concerned, I'm a winner here too today, but while I wanted to win officially, by being the last contestant left, I suppose the island gods just didn't deem me worthy enough of it, but aside from maybe Hubert, I can't think of anyone I would rather come second place to besides a girl like Kaede. She should be proud. I know I am."

End Confessional*

* * *

 _Location: Po'ino Bonfire Game Over Ceremony_

 _Contestant(s):_

 _Remaining: Kaede(1st)_

 _Eliminated: Victor(24th), Alcott(23rd), Freya(22nd), Davon(21st), Perci(20th), Eliana(19th), Isaac(18th), Donovan(17th), Katelyn(16th), Nublina(15th), Liu-Ten(14th), Twilight(13th), Damon(12th), Peter(11th), Artemis(10th), Helen(9th), Melody(8th), Rudo(7th), Conlan(6th), Oswald(5th), Hubert(4th), Zastin(3rd), Carys(2nd)_

"It is with the greatest pride and admiration…" Chris announced. "That I now present Kaede...the winner of Total Drama Zero Sum with this!"

He held up a wooden carving. " **The Final Tiki!** "

He handed it to Kaede, whose eyes widened as she realized the Tiki was made to resemble her, but she was holding a trophy with the letters "TDZS 1st Place" written on it.

"The Final Tiki…" Kaede seemed to almost be in a state of shock. "Thank you!"

The contestants all began clapping as Chris turned to the camera.

"And that's a wrap on Total Drama Zero Sum, and it's winner, Kaede!" He announced as a ferry made its way towards the docks to pick up all the campers. "And thanks to this season's ratings, we're good to go for at least two more! So join us in a few months with a whole new cast and whole new type of game, but this season is nice and over! Thank you all for watching…  
Total…

Drama…

Zero Sum!"

* * *

*Kaede's Final Confessional:

"I...I'd like to thank Saya….Peter, Helen, Carys….I'd like to thank all my friends on the island, and the chickens in the chicken coop that kept me company. I'm actually having a lot of trouble processing what's going on right now. I'm really happy I won, and even happier that I can finally enjoy normal living again, but I'm kind of sad this game is over. It really helped me break out of my shell...a bit...so I'm going to miss it a little. I'd definitely come back if Chris wanted another All-Stars season, or a Heroes VS Villains season, since I've been told I'm one of this one's heroes and that makes me really happy. I've also been told I might be able to return for a Brains VS Brawn VS Beauty season as a Beauty contestant, but I'm not sure how I feel about calling _myself_ beautiful like that...I feel like that's not something you're allowed to do. Ooh, maybe I could return for a fans VS favorites thing! That would be pretty cool!...oh and here I am going on about things I might be able to return for! That's how much I'm already missing this game! I just hope that if and when I do return, I'll be able to sleep in a real bed. Thank you for watching everyone! I'm glad you did!"

End Confessional*

* * *

 _ **AN: And that's a wrap on Total Drama Zero Sum! Thanks to all of you for reading! But while I have you here, I have a few things I'd like to ask you, as well as some fun facts you might be interested in knowing.**_

 _ **First, the questions:**_

 _ **1: Now that the season is completely over, I'd like to reopen the greatest heroes and greatest villains question, but I want to make it a little harder: I only want you to give me the contestants you think (now, having read the whole story) are the sole greatest male and female heroes, and the sole greatest male and female villains (that's 4 contestants total):**_

 _ **2: My next question is this: Out of all the contestants, which contestant would you award a "Player of The Season" award to, and why? (Example that likely won't be used: Davon for realizing Melody's true nature before just about anyone else and actively working to oppose her from early on in the game):**_

 _ **3: Who is your favorite male, and female contestant(that's 2 total):**_

 _ **4: Which couple is best Total Drama Zero Sum Couple?:**_

 _ **5: Do you guys want me to write an Alternate Ending or should we just keep a solo canon winner(This is important because it will set precedent for my other TD fics)?:**_

 _ **6: Finally, which contestant, out of all of them deserves a "Play of The Game" Reward, and what Strategic Play or challenge endeavor do they deserve it for?:**_

 _ **Please let me know! But now that those questions are over, it's time for some...**_

* * *

 _ **Fun Facts!:**_

 _ **1: Each character in Total Drama Zero Sum is an OC of mine that has appeared, or will appear in other stories that I write on this site outside the Total Drama fandom, just changed to fit the TD universe.**_

 _ **2: Between the two of them, Melody and Oswald are responsible for the eliminations of more than half of the Zero Sum Cast, Melody directly caused the eliminations of: Victor, Davon, Perci, Liu-Ten, Twilight, Oswald, Zastin. Oswald directly caused the eliminations of: Freya, Nublina, Damon, Peter, Helen, Melody, Conlan. Together, their kill count totals at 14 contestants (That's an entire Pahkitew Island cast!).**_

 _ **3: Artemis was originally meant to be the first one voted out.**_

 _ **4: Carys and Hubert originally weren't planned to become a couple, and Carys was originally supposed to betray Hubert early on and then lose soonafter.**_

 _ **5: Freya and Victor were originally going to be the main antagonist duo of the season, but when both Oswald and Melody threw them under the bus respectively, the story shifted to put the focus on their own villainy.**_

 _ **6: Speaking of, Melody was originally meant to be a crafty hero, but the idea was scrapped before production of the story began.**_

 _ **7: The contestant with the least amount of votes ever cast against them is actually a tie between Helen and Twilight, with a grand total of 0 votes cast against either of them. While the contestant with the most votes cast against them is Melody with a grand total of 12 votes cast against her. Melody is also the only contestant to break double digits in terms of votes cast against them. The second highest is Oswald with 9 total.**_

 _ **8: There was never a plan in place for Zastin during the early planning of the story, he was largely a stock character who made it to the finals by coincidence, so I decided to give him more personality and a small Tell-Tale Heart kind of arc.**_

 _ **9: Melody and Oswald were originally meant to be a true romantic couple eventually, but the idea was later scrapped in favor of Melody's forcing of Oswald's elimination, befitting her Femme Fatale label.**_

 _ **10: The only character whose story remained completely unchanged from the conception of Zero Sum to the actual time of writing it was Alcott, as he was always meant to be the first Screaming Winds elimination due to his awful smell.**_

 _ **11; I have a whole second Nui Kaua Zero Sum season already planned out in my notebook (Note that this is not Nialasach, though I DO also have that season planned out in the same notebook, and it's gonna be great guys), called Zero Sum Season 2, and it would feature another 24 of my own OCs competing. It likely won't see the light of day, or at the very least, it won't for a long while (because I'll be working on Nialasach instead)**_

 _ **12: Finally, the results of the blind poll (which, barring my own very 1st vote for our canon winner), resulted in these percentages:**_

 _ **1st place: Kaede 50%**_

 _ **2nd place: Carys 36%**_

 _ **3rd place: Zastin 14%**_

 _ **It makes me happy to know that I actually got the popular opinion to match the my planned ending of the story. That's pretty dope.**_

* * *

 _ **Anyways, thank you for reading Total Drama Zero Sum! If you liked it, be sure to check out the other Total Drama fics I'm writing! Until next time!**_

 _ **-Doobop**_


	25. Important Notice, Please Read

_**April Fools! There's more! Google Translate has decided to sing the songs from Nui Kaua's Got Talent and they are...something. I'll include the original lyrics with each verse of each song so you can get a sense of how...foolish (nyehehehe) the google translate algorithm can be. Enjoy (Also I am writing the other TD stories and they will be back like, really soon, the next Nui Kaua will be here by Thursday at the latest)!**_

* * *

"Hello Total Drama Fans!" Chris announced as he looked into a camera. "We here at Total Drama are currently getting back on track with production of the show you love so much, but we didn't want to leave you high and dry on the triple whammy Easter, Passover, April Fool's Day, so we decided to do something special. Total Drama's had a history of putting music where it doesn't belong, and we've decided to continue that honorable tradition by shoving the seven songs from Zero Sum Episode: Nui Kaua's Got Talent, all into google translate and see what hot messes came out of it. 'Why would you do that?' You may rightly be asking us. We can't think of a single reason. Without further ado...enjoy google translate's take on these classic songs!"

* * *

 **Google**

 **Translate**

 **Sings?**

 **Oswald's Song: When You're Crafty(Parody of Voltaire's When You're Evil)**

* * *

 **Original Lyrics:** "When the team has lost the challenge,

But Po'ino is too much,

It wouldn't be, hyperbole, to say I've got a certain touch…

I gave Melody misfortune,

Freya, I surprised,

But no matter the time of game, my strategy is still the same.."

"I'll lure flies toward your food, place a pebble in your shoe,

Hide my tiki 'neath your bed, 'accidentally' bump your head.

Pour oil on which you'll slip, force you to take a fatal trip,

I'll be right by your side, it's the best place to hide.

And it's amusing 'cause I'm crafty…

I know I'll win this game, Crafty is my middle name.

I pride myself on being crafty, and I'm loyal just to me…

I'll win this game and claim the prize money!"

"While there's challenges to play, to win immunity today,

While there's Tikis left to steal, Do any of you

Real-ly think that I'll be there and not hiding 'round the corner?

Spying on your every moment so I know what good my vote is.

And it's amusing 'cause I'm crafty…

I know I'll win this game, Crafty is my middle name.

I pride myself on being crafty, and I'm loyal just to me…

I'll win this game and claim the prize money!"

"I pledge my allegiance, to…

Everyone, though I

Promise on my damned soul,

I, don't play as I'm told,

To-tal Dra-ma has never seen, a player quite like me.

Not only turns the tides but does so easily,

I'll use fear to keep you awake! I'll fake writing on the walls,

If it's a monster I've become, I'll drill that thought into your skull.

I'll put my dagger in your back, hit you with a surprise attack,

If I sense shivering in your heart, you can bet, it's my next mark…

And it's amusing 'cause I'm crafty…

I know I'll win this game, Crafty is my middle name.

I pride myself on being crafty, and I'm loyal just to me…

I'll win this game and claim the prize money!

And I'm loyal just to me…

I'll win this game and claim the prize money!

And I'm loyal just to me…

I'll win this game and claim the prize money!"

"But it gets lonely...being crafty…

What I'd do for some excitement, even if it makes me frightened…

And no one loves you when you're crafty…

I'm,

Telling blatant lies!

The only thing I really want is this show's prize!"

* * *

 **Translated Lyrics:** "If the group leaves the case,

But there are many implications.

It will not grow because I say I wall ...

Name

Is this a problem?

But a long game of wildlife has only one battle. "

"I'm sure you hit the food you put your shoes on.

I comment on Tiki hidden under your bed, insists on your head.

Take an egg carefully, and put the oil inside it.

I do it better right, right.

I'm happy to love myself ...

This is what I saw, the game of victory, that the false name has spread within my people.

I am proud of fraud, I am as generous as I am ...

In this game we won a lot of money! "

"The purpose of the game, on the beach: is today a defense.

While Tiki launched a guide

What time do the right words just hide?

Massage, at any time, like mine, is true.

I'm happy to love myself ...

This is what I saw, the game of victory, that the false name has spread within my people.

I am proud of fraud, I am as generous as I am ...

In this game we won a lot of money! "

"Set the relationship ...

But in your case

He cursed a twisted wind,

I do not know how to play

If you do not know DRA, what makes my messenger.

But not easy to change

How are you afraid? Write a sign on the wall.

Unnamed: I'm not sure to be grateful if you're Carbally.

When she fell in the closet, she put the sword on his back.

If you can shake my heart, you can get a touch because it is my signal ...

I'm happy to love myself ...

This is what I saw, the game of victory, that the false name has spread within my people.

I am proud of fraud, I am as generous as I am ...

In this game we won a lot of money!

I'm alone ...

In this game we won a lot of money!

I'm alone ...

In this game we won a lot of money! "

"But it's easy for me ...

Of course, if they are afraid of me, I will make some musicians, or some of them ..., ...

I'm crazy, I do not like ...

I am

It's totally fake!

The only thing I really want is a prize for this show?"

* * *

 **Google Translate Sings?:**

 **Hubert's Song: I'm Not Safe Tonight(Parody of Lazlo Bane's "I'm No Superman")**

* * *

 **Original Lyrics:** "Last tiki, just in time,

Head down towards the campsite,

But I can't sleep until it's 2:00 AM

I hear a knock and my door's ajar.

My ally is working hard,

She's found some food for us, again,

Now…

I don't mean to cause a fright,

Though the situation is fight or flight,

But I won't last at all on my own,

No, I know…

I'm not safe tonight…

I'm not safe tonight…"

"If you get immunity…

You might think we're home free…

But this game's never been a ball...

And even a miracle,

Can not save every soul,

Won't have a hand to break your fall…

Now…

I don't mean to cause a fright,

Though the situation is fight or flight,

But I won't last at all on my own,

No, I know…

I'm not safe tonight…

I'm not safe tonight…

(That's right)."

"You're on that winner's space,

Leave us for your own place,

Did love prevail, after all?

I just want you to be...

Both happy and with me

So take ahold,

And my hand will break your fall!

Now, I don't mean to cause a fright,

Though the situation is fight or flight,

But I won't last at all on my own,

No I won't last at all on my own,

I'm not…

As I thought…

Safe tonight.

I'm not safe tonight.

I'm not safe tonight.

(Someday, things will be better)

I'm not safe tonight

(Someday)

(Someday, things will be better)

(Someday)

I'm not safe tonight."

 **Translated Lyrics:** "In the last pulpit,

Climb to the top,

But I did not sleep 2

I opened the door and knocked.

My family is very small.

We eat again

Right now

I do not want to be frightened

For the accident;

But this is not just life

I do not know ...

I do not know tonight.

That night I did not know ... "

If "science is ...

But I'm away from home.

But this game does not play ...

This is a miracle

It not only save your life,

Do not let your hands fall in the fall.

Right now

I do not want to be frightened

For the accident;

But this is not just life

I do not know ...

I do not know tonight.

I do not know tonight.

(Yes). '

"This winner is here.

Give your site.

Do you want to win?

I am ...

He did not like my soul

yes

My case against you.

I do not want to be frightened

For the accident;

But this is not just life

I was alone and not alive:

I ...

I decided to decide

Wait for the night.

I do not know tonight.

I do not know tonight.

(One day long)

Tonight I do not know,

(In some cases)

(One day long)

(In some cases)

I do not know tonight. '

* * *

 **Google Translate Sings?:**

 **Conlan's Song: Don't Vote Me Out(Parody of Queen's "Don't Stop Me Now")**

* * *

 **Original Lyrics:** "This game, I'm gonna have myself a real good time…

I feel ali-i-i-i-ive…

And the show, I'll win it all in stride, yeah…

I'm going to make, the finale so.

Don't. Vote. Me. Out.

Don't. Vote. Me 'cause I'm playing a good game, playing a good game!

I'm a Raging Flame, rising to the sky,

Like a panther, defying its own anatomy,

I'm a pirate ship sailing by through Lake Nui Kaua!

I'm gonna go, go, go, there's no stopping me!

I'm in the final seven,

A Jack of All Trades, that's why they call me Mr. Anything…

I'm so happy that I feel like a king!

I wanna make a Total Drama man out of you!

Don't vote me out, I'm playing such a good game, I can win it all!

Don't vote me out, If you want an alliance, I am down with y'all!

Don't vote me out, ('cause I'm playing a good game)

Don't vote me out (yes I'm playing a good game)

I don't wanna leave at all!"

"I'm a canoe rowing down the bend, on a collision course,

I am unstoppable, and out of control,

I am a fishing spear, ready to be thrown! Like those cooped chickens,

Just see how they-ey-ey have grown!

I'm in the final seven,

A Jack of All Trades, that's why they call me Mr. Anything…  
I'm so happy that I feel like a king!

I wanna make a Total Drama woman of you!

Don't vote me, don't vote me, don't vote me, hey, hey, hey,

Don't vote me, don't vote me, ooh, ooh, ooh, (I like it)

Don't vote me, don't vote me, (Play a great game, great game)

Don't vote me, don't vote me, (Awwww….yeah, alright)"

"Wooooh,

I'm in the final seven,

A Jack of All Trades, that's why they call me Mr. Anything…

I'm so happy that I feel like a king!

I wanna make a Total Drama fan out of you!

Don't vote me out, I'm playing such a great game, I can win it all!

Don't vote me out, If you want an alliance, I am down with y'all!

Don't vote me out ('cause I'm playing a good game)

Don't vote me out ('cause I'm playing a good game)

I don't want to leave at allll….

(la, da, da, da, daaaaa, da, da, daa, da, da, da, da, daa, da,...(fades))"

* * *

 **Translated Lyrics:** "It will be a great game ...

M ...

But you did not say that I wanted to overcome: all this ...

In the first game.

Do not increase this volume. He left.

Do not increase this volume. Do you play well and play good games?

I am a star in the air.

For the health

It looks like the boat is clean. Cao Cao!

I have to go, get up!

In the last seven hours.

It is mine too.

When God declares God,

Do you want to play the game?

I do not believe you, but not the best, but the false prophets will be able!

But if you do not agree, if you want to, would they fit if you wanted to?

I do not believe (I have here)

Because they did not believe (so I mentioned a good sports game)

I do not want to give everything! '

"I'm going to die in a boat.

Hold

You are ready to throw back! Chicken head,

Do you see your growth?

In the last seven hours.

It is mine too.

When God declares God,

I need a sermon?

Enjoy, get green grass

I agree (1)

I do not agree, do not believe it (playground games, you play perfect games)

I agree with you that I can not believe.

"Said Wu.

In the last seven hours.

It is mine too.

When God declares God,

I want to make a movie?

I do not know that I do big things, I can not get them all!

But if you do not agree, if you wish, would they fit if you wanted to?

I do not believe it ("playing game")

I do not believe it ("playing game")

I do not want to leave.

(Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes,)

* * *

 **Google Translate Sings?:**

 **Rudo's Song: I Won't Go Down That Easy(Parody of "Hit Me With Your Best Shot" by Pat Benatar)**

* * *

 **Original Lyrics:** "Well you're a tough contestant, with a long history,

Of stealing little things like my Earth Tiki,

That's okay, Because you've now used it,

Put up your fists, we'll get down to it.

I won't go down that easy!

I said I won't go down that easy.

I won't go down that easy, I'll give you hell!"

"You've probably thought of something that's not quite fair,

But that's okay, I really don't care!

Knock me down, you better explain,

Before you find yourself in a world of pain!

I won't go down that easy!

I said I won't go down that easy.

I won't go down that easy, I'll give you hell!"

"Well your a tough contestant with a long history,

Of treasonous acts to stay on your team.

Before I cast another vote to send you home tonight,

You'd better make sure you have your stories right,

I won't go down that easy! C'mon,

I said I won't go down that easy.

I won't go down that easy, I'll give you hell!"

"I won't go down that easy!

I said I won't go down that easy.

I won't go down that easy, I'll give you helllll!"

* * *

 **Translated Lyrics:** "Well, it's beautiful that you play

I stole it

Then why can not you say that,

Contact us

Will not come again in the future?

As soon as she does not want to

No Name: I came first, came! '

"Think of the bad things

However, this is not a problem, I am!

Save me, I can not understand this,

Is there a disease in the world?

Will not come again in the future?

As soon as she does not want to

No Name: I came first, came! '

"Well, you're old, sick,

Your collection is amazing

Before you send a new election day

Make sure your personal story is there

Will not come again in the future? Find out

As soon as she does not want to

No Name: I came first, came! '

"I just mean!

As soon as she does not want to

No Name: I came first, came! "

* * *

 **Google Translate Sings?:**

 **Kaede's Song: The Song of My Blooming(Parody of Rachel Platten's "Fight Song")**

* * *

 **Original Lyrics:** "Like the canoe, on the river...

And the chickens, that make dinner…

Even though as days go by, thing only get grimmer…

If I just keep at this game, I might become a winner.

And all the things I haven't said,

These many thoughts inside my head,

I will set all of them free,

This is the song of my blooming,

It is my life's song,

Put up a fight song,

My future's bright song…

My power exists…

Starting right now, I'll use it,

I might just have this,

And I don't really care even if I lose this thing,

'Cause even loss won't stop me from blooming."

"I've lost most my friends as well as sleep,

I bet my sister's worried about me,

Made it too deep, I made it too deep(I'm in too deep),

And it's, been a few months, I miss my home,

But I feel fire burning in my bones,

But I believe, I might see victory,

And all the things I haven't said,

These many thoughts inside my head,

I will set all of them free,

This is the song of my blooming,

It is my life's song,

Put up a fight song,

My future's bright song…

My power exists…

Starting right now, I'll use it,

I might just have this,

And I don't really care even if I lose this thing,

'Cause even loss won't stop me from blooming,"

"Like the canoe, on the river...

And the chickens, that make dinner…

Even though as days go by, things only get grimmer…

If I just keep at this game…

…

I might become a winner."

"It is my life's song,

Put up a fight song,

My future's bright song…

My power exists…

Starting right now, I'll use it,

I might just have this,

And I don't really care even if I lose this thing,

'Cause even loss won't stop me from blooming…"

"No, even loss won't stop me from blooming."

* * *

 **Translated Lyrics:** "God ...

Contacts

I live day and day, ...

If you fight, you will win.

However, what can I do

I think this is a great director.

I'm leaving.

Flower

One player of my life

Read this song.

My new song ...

My strength, ...

However, I'm starting to use it.

Perhaps, I,

If I die, I think.

In fact, they can be fooled. "

"Part left;

I am talking about your brother and sister,

I got the sound (I'm concerned).

This is a few months, my house size.

But I'm afraid of writing.

But I hope that will allow you to win this.

However, what can I do

I think this is a great director.

I'm leaving.

Flower

One player of my life

Read this song.

My new song ...

My strength, ...

However, I'm starting to use it.

Perhaps, I,

If I die, I think.

Composer, and myself, I do not have to leave.

"God ...

Contacts

There are ...

If you are interested in this game ...

...

I'm a winner

"This is a song of my life.

Read this song.

My new song ...

My strength, ...

However, I'm starting to use it.

Perhaps, I,

If I die, I think.

It's illegal, and that's it ... "

And historical desperation "

* * *

 **Google Translate Sings?:**

 **Carys' Song: I May Lose(Parody of Casey Lee William's "I May Fall")**

* * *

 **Original Lyrics:** There's a day when my heart might be broken,

When a tragedy casts out my light,

And as I cry a million tears, help won't arrive.

There's a day when my strength just collapses,

And allies have left this game behind,

Players of evil triumph, though I tried.

I might lose all hope,

And succumb to fear,

And I'll sweat out blood,

As my end draws near…

I may lose,

But not right now, you will not deal that blow!

I may lose,

Not this round, not right now!

I may lose,

Give your all, You'll need more than that to take me down!

I may lose…"

"I can see that I stand outnumbered,

As the neutral and soulless both rise.

And if these are my final moments, all my dreams die,

There might be a time my courage is shattered,

Hate and fear both remain in my heart,

Despite all my efforts I come short, I've gone too far.

If I lose my faith,

Or look for rules to bend,

When my ally's gone,

And I'm at my end…

I may lose,

(I may lose)"

* * *

 **Translated Lyrics:** "Heart of my Heart

And look at me

Buy hundred cells

On the other hand, the energy problem

After a member of the club.

I tried to enter the game.

I am

In this case, the source of many sources is zygotic

My tongue

Usually I use it.

Remind me

But breastfeeding!

Remind me

It means,

Remind me

Coming soon!

"I've forgotten that I lost ...

"I think so.

Activities and Events

But in the end

No

Sad and worried

Not far from me, hard work

It was for the people

See the law or the door.

I am a friend

Dee ...

Remind me

"(F)

The next election is the following. "

See the details of the middle bar,

For me Condemiran is concerned.

Actually

Not just,

We see the light in the light

Try it all.

I do not want to go back

Eventually

Final ...

We went to the

But there is no problem to go in

We went to the

This is the result at least for a while.

We went to the

Give me everything.

stop

We went to the

I can not

Olla ... "

* * *

 **And Finally…**

 **Google Translate Sings?:**

 **Zastin's Song: Never Split A Group Vote(Parody of Emerald Rose's "Never Split The Party")**

* * *

 **Original Lyrics:** "Our team had just lost the last challenge, a mighty sorry lot,

Plus our team leader had been actin' like a sot.

We headed towards the fire, our future looking bleak,

'Cause we had to vote off one of us to end our losing streeeeaaak…

So a weakling and a meathead were both in line to leave.

Two of us would vote for Joy, while the other two chose Steve,

And that is when it happened, Froth scribbled down a name,

But he had aligned with Steve and Joy to vote our leader off the game…

Don't you know? You never split a group vote!

Otherwise Po'ino will surely end upon a low note.

Keep your plans a secret and try not to cause a fright,

And you never let a Tiki out of sight…"

"After elimination, when we headed to our base,

We noticed that Froth had some confusion in his face.

We asked why he voted our team leader off the game,

And he replied that he had thought that votes meant you could stay…

Joy sighed and gave a facepalm, Steve let out a laugh.

Diana grabbed Froth by the neck and swore she'd kick his ass.

Meanwhile me and my ally began to walk around the lake,

We couldn't rest so we stayed up and pondered our mistake…

Don't you know? You never split a group vote!

Otherwise Po'ino will surely end upon a low note.

Keep your plans a secret and try not to cause a fright,

And you never let a Tiki out of sight…"

"We went to our next challenge, and of course it's physical…

And since our team had no leader, Steve was left all on his own…

And then Chris gave a new twist, though why we didn't know,

But Steve received immunity while we were sent to Po'ino…"

"Our alliance had a council where apologies were said,

We swore an oath we'd keep the votes together like they're wed!

And so we all voted for Joy, but she had something in the gloom,

She pulled out a Tiki and we knew that we were doomed…

Don't you know? You never split a group vote!

Otherwise Po'ino will surely end upon a low note.

Keep your plans a secret and try not to cause a fright,

And you never let a Tiki out of siiiiight

Don't you know? You never split a group vote!

Otherwise Po'ino will surely end upon a low note.

Keep your plans a secret and try not to cause a fright,

And you never let a Tiki,

You never let a Tiki,

You ne-ver let-a Ti-ki out-of-siiiiiiight!"

* * *

 **Translated Lyrics:** "There is no threat

We are up to the highest level in today's world

our way when we go

Why is my partner ...

Second Amendment

Choose two people, but it's Steve.

When he was born, his name was written.

But Steve Steve tried the best ...

I do not know if it worked

Bono, during the session

The confidence values,

It is not displayed.

"When we left,

We believe this is an error Frovem

If the list is to choose the minimum, we ask

He believes that it is necessary to answer aloud ...

I meet bribes

Diana and drive head Preparation

At the same time, the sea, flows from his friends

sins can not seem to think so, we are quiet ...

I do not know if it worked

Bono, during the session

The confidence values,

It is not displayed.

"We have the financial and business planning. Concerns about us as a result of the recent implementation ...

Steve, our team having to leave ...

In some cases, we believe accept something new

Steve sent the campaign, we will win ...

"The meeting, do not hesitate.

I want to choose one!

Do not listen to all of you with joy, but in the dark. to

With this decision, and we believe that evil.

I do not know if it worked

Instead, it only accounts for a small amount of money.

The confidence values,

This is not a fool

I do not know if it worked

Instead, it only accounts for a small amount of money.

The confidence values,

.

Not me.

Site! "

* * *

"And that's the last of them!" Chris exclaims as the camera cuts back to his face. "Be sure to look out for more Total Drama Nui Kaua, Total Drama The Cursed Island, Total Drama Nialasach, and a few very special Crios Crath Promos we have planned for you in the future!"

* * *

 ** _Happy Everything Day!-Doobop_**


End file.
